


Aquí y ahora

by MyPinkCactus



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comic Spoilers, M/M, Past Sexual Assault
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 174,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPinkCactus/pseuds/MyPinkCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras el encuentro con Negan nada volverá a ser lo que era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here and Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378477) by [MyPinkCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPinkCactus/pseuds/MyPinkCactus). 



Las imágenes se proyectaron como diapositivas en una especie de sueño macabro. Recuerdos dolorosos que había luchado mucho por borrar y abandonar en algún rincón oscuro de su mente.

Pero ahí estaban de nuevo, podía escuchar los gritos que se disparaban como balas. Podía sentir en su piel el hormigueo nervioso de la incertidumbre del caos absoluto que le rodeaba. El ejército se apostaba por todas partes con sus pesadas armas, dando órdenes a la muchedumbre, pero nadie parecía recibir el mensaje. La histeria colectiva se había apoderado de todo el mundo. Personas que en su día tuvieron una vida normal, corrían de un lado para otro como fantasmas perdidos y el terror reflejado en sus ojos.

Él había aterrizado en la ciudad hacía por lo menos dos horas. El suyo, fue uno de los últimos vuelos afortunados que consiguió tocar tierra. Escuchó rumores entre los ecos que venían de las noticias que aún les llegaban y los corrillos de personas con los que se había cruzado. Muchos aviones no habían llegado a despegar de sus lugares de origen. Otros, se rumoreaba, ni siquiera habían llegado a su destino.

Intentó coger un taxi, pero los pocos que había encontrado le habían comunicado, mientras se alejaban a toda prisa, que no estaban de servicio. Al final consiguió que una pareja de mediana edad le llevara en su coche. Les ofreció dinero por el favor, pero ellos se negaron a aceptarlo.

–Te dejaremos a un par de manzana de donde vives. Tenemos que recoger a nuestro nieto y no tenemos mucho tiempo –le comunicó el hombre de pelo canoso y afables facciones.

Él aceptó, qué remedio le quedaba. Pero el viaje fue estresante y el tráfico un infierno. Había atascos en cada cruce y desvío. Les llevó casi dos horas abandonar una de las rutas más congestionadas y tan solo unos minutos después se encontraban nuevamente bloqueados por vehículos que se cruzaban en todas direcciones.

Estaban a unos quince minutos del lugar al que se dirigían. Impaciente, les dio las gracias y les comunicó que a partir de ahí seguiría a pie.

–Suerte –dijo antes de abandonar el coche.

Sentía el corazón golpeando con la furia de una bestia contra su pecho a medida que avanzaba. El rugido de los motores de los helicópteros, que sobrevolaban sin descaso sobre sus cabezas, tampoco le ayudaba a calmar los nervios.

Había intentado llamar a Benjamin en repetidas ocasiones, pero las líneas habían estado saturadas y en aquel momento estaban caídas. Rezaba porque Ben no hubiera sucumbido al pánico como el resto y estuviera esperándole en casa.

Después de casi media hora de lucha contra la masa de personas, llegó finalmente a su barrio, una zona residencial y tranquila. Por alguna razón absurda había esperado que las cosas estuvieran mejor allí, así que no pudo evitar una punzada de decepción cuando comprobó que la vorágine se había contagiado a todo el mundo.

Estaba a solo un par de casas de la suya cuando se detuvo frente al hogar de los Anderson. La puerta principal estaba entreabierta y le había parecido escuchar un grito proveniente de su interior. Se acercó sin apenas pensárselo un segundo y entró en la vivienda. Podía oír un llanto desesperado ahogado por unos gemidos desgarradores. Había sangre, la vio nada más atravesar la puerta, pero se obligó a ignorarla y focalizar su atención en los lamentos que parecían provenir del patio trasero.

Cruzó el pasillo y el salón hasta llegar al jardín. Allí estaba Leonard Anderson, arrodillado como una animal hambriento frente a la pequeña casa de juegos de Abie. Su cuerpo se contorsionaba de forma antinatural mientras intentaba alcanzar desesperadamente lo que había en su interior. Apenas podía verla, pero sabía que la niña estaba allí. Oía el sollozo aterrorizado mientras trataba de esconderse de aquel hombre. Su padre.

-¡Leonard, ya basta! –Gritó.

El hombre se giró inmediatamente. Sus ojos, cubiertos de una película gelatinosa de color blanquecino, le miraron con expresión vacía, y los sonidos guturales que se escapaban arañando su garganta, se hicieron todavía más profundos. Su piel se había arrugado sobre su masa ósea, adhiriéndose a sus facciones como un frágil trozo de tela. Si quedaba algo de Leonard en aquel ser desde luego él no era capaz de reconocerlo.

Le observó levantarse torpemente y caminar en su dirección. Dio un paso atrás de forma instintiva. Era muy poca la información que se les había dado sobre aquella infección, pero lo que había quedado claro es que una vez te afectaba no había nada que hacer.

Aquel hombre, que se acercaba con pasos lentos pero ansiosos, solo era un vago reflejo de lo que una vez fue. Una simple carcasa. Su cerebro se había apagado y todos sus recuerdos se habían quedado en negro. No le recordaba a él, su vecino, con el que tantos ratos había compartido, igual que no era capaz de reconocer a su propia hija. Ahora solo era un depredador con un instinto primario y él se había convertido en su nueva presa.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de cualquier objeto que pudiera servirle para defenderse. Cogió entonces el bastón puntiagudo de una sombrilla que descansaba junto al seto. Leonard estaba muy cerca y había extendido los brazos en un gesto desesperado por alcanzarle. Fue la adrenalina la que le empujó a hundir el bastón sobre su pecho sin ningún tipo de miramiento. Leonard emitió un gruñido estremecedor, sin embargo no parecía suficiente para acabar con su sufrimiento. Aún ejercía fuerza, luchando por cogerle, pese a tener el bastón clavado en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Le dio un patada en el estómago y Leonard se deslizó sobre el bastón hasta que terminó por caer de espaldas contra el suelo. No había tiempo para pensar, colocó una rodilla sobre su pecho para inmovilizarle y luego atravesó su cráneo con el bastón. El crujido de huesos rotos le estremeció de tal forma que se quedó quieto observando al hombre inerte durante unos interminables segundos.

Le había matado.

El helicóptero que voló con estruendo le por qué estaba allí. Abie aún se encontraba dentro de su casita de juegos. Corrió hasta ella y la encontró acurrucada en la esquina más alejada de la portezuela.

–Abie, cielo ¿estás bien?

La niña, que escondía su cara bajo su preciosa y larga melena castaña, no hizo ningún gesto. Le costó un buen rato convencerla de que todo iba a salir bien, pero finalmente la niña se agarró a su cuello todavía sollozando. «Tranquila, tranquila. Ya pasó. No mires» le dijo mientras se la llevaba en brazos fuera de la casa.

Una vez fuera la dejó en el suelo, pero ella se aferró a su mano con fuerza y caminaron con brío hasta su casa intentando pasar por alto el ferviente y convulso tumulto que se reproducía a su alrededor.

Lo primero que vio al entrar en la casa fue la mancha de sangre que se extendía a lo largo de todo el piso de madera en dirección a la sala de estar. Los desagradables gañidos eran audibles desde allí. El corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió un intenso nudo estrangulándole el estómago. Abie, asustada, apretó su mano con reconocimiento. Se agachó para poder mirar a la niña a los ojos.

–Eh, oye, no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien. Estás conmigo –dijo intentando sonar tranquilo. Luego abrió un pequeño armario empotrado que había junto a la entrada y apartó unas cajas –. Espérame aquí. No salgas hasta que yo vuelva ¿vale?

No se movió de allí hasta que la niña afirmó con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. Luego cerró la puerta y caminó con pasos lentos siguiendo la huella de color carmesí. Esquivó con cuidado el aparador que había en medio del pasillo, dejando con él atrás los recuerdos en forma de fotografías donde él y Benjamin sonreían felices e ignorantes de lo que la vida les depararía en el futuro.

A medida que se acercaba los gemidos se volvían más claros y perturbadores. Sentía un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que era el miedo anticipándose a lo que le esperaba al otro lado de aquella pared, en un lugar que hasta hace unas semanas había sido un refugio seguro para ellos. Pero ni siquiera los peores pensamientos podían haberle preparado para la escena que tenía frente a él. Junto a la puerta acristalada que daba al jardín, se encontraba el cadáver de un hombre desconocido que a todas luces había encontrado la muerte por segunda vez. Imaginó que Benjamin había luchado contra él, defendiéndose, hasta que finalmente había conseguido acabar con él. Pero no había sido suficiente, durante el forcejeo le había herido, podía verlo, al otro lado, entre el sofá y el mueble de la televisión distinguía claramente la figura de Benjamin con el cuello totalmente desgarrado. Llevaba puesta una de las camisas que él le había regalado, y se arrodillaba en el suelo mientras devoraba sin piedad a _Emmes_ , el Beagle que habían rescatado de una perrera hacía un par de años.

Se llevó una mano a la boca cuando no pudo evitar controlar el dolor en forma de sollozo que se escapó de entre sus labios. Benjamin se alarmó por la interrupción, y aparentemente insatisfecho se levantó para abalanzarse sobre él.

–Ben… –dijo levantando las manos en un gesto inútil, que sabía que no serviría de nada para detener a aquella criatura que se había apoderado de una de las persona más importantes de su vida.

Dio un paso atrás y tropezó contra un mueble. Los alaridos de Benjamin eran como cuchillos rasgando el aire.

–Ben… –repitió futilmente– Ben, por favor para, soy yo…

Aquel no era Ben, y él era consciente. Solo una mesa les separaba, un simple objeto era lo que impedía que aquel hombre al que había amado durante años se lanzara sobre él como un lobo hambriento igual que lo había hecho sobre Emmes. Se alejó unos pasos de él, rápidamente, y alcanzó el atizador de la chimenea y con un movimiento firme, tan rápido que apenas pudo registrar, lo hundió sobre la cabeza de Ben, que terminó desplomándose sobre la mesa con un golpe sordo.

Lo que pasó después era una amalgama de imágenes vagas y borrosas. Recordaba recoger a Abie que había aguardado dentro del armario tal y como le había pedido. Ella sujetaba entre sus manos un libro de fábulas que le solían leer durante las noches que pasaba con ellos. Le había preguntado por su madre pero ella no había contestado y él jamás volvió a tocar el tema.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era caminar sin rumbo con la niña en brazos. Las lagrimas le nublaban la vista aunque tenía muy presente que a su alrededor el caos seguía ferviente. Sin embargo ellos se movían entre el gentío como si no existiera nadie más. Como si estuvieran solos. Y es que, realmente estaban solos.

_¿Jesus?… Jesus_

–Eh… ¡Paul!

El sonido de la voz de Andy le devolvió bruscamente a la realidad. Levantó la vista y vio a su compañero acercarse a él con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Te pasa algo? Llevo un rato llamándote.

–¿En serio? No te he escuchado, lo siento.

Andy arrugó la frente, no muy convencido con la respuesta, pero no insistió.

–No he encontrado nada en el piso de arriba –dijo con voz cansada.

–Vaya… yo tampoco he visto nada interesante aquí.

–Sabía que este viaje iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo.

–Nada es una pérdida de tiempo hasta que nosotros hacemos que sea una pérdida de tiempo, Andy. No hemos tenido suerte, eso es todo –Paul dejó escapar un leve suspiro–. En fin… volvamos a casa.

Andy afirmó con la cabeza y se alejó casi inmediatamente. Paul le siguió con la mirada durante unos segundos y luego volvió a posar su ojos azules sobre el libro de fábulas que tenía entre las manos. El mismo ejemplar que a Abie tanto le gustaba, de lomo fino y animales coloreados en la portada.

–Maldita suerte –murmuró.

Luego dejó el libro donde lo había encontrado y salió del edificio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como el primer capítulo era más bien una introducción, voy a poner ya el segundo. Ya tengo escritos por ahora 15, aunque la intención será publicar uno a la semana. Espero que os guste :)

Apenas intercambiaron un par de frases durante el trayecto de vuelta. A Paul le gustaba hablar, le interesaba la conversación porque sentía que era una buena forma de descubrir qué había detrás de los actos de algunas personas. Pero también apreciaba el silencio y en aquel momento ninguno de los dos parecía sentirse incómodo con la falta de comunicación.

No tenía ninguna intención de presionar a Andy, desde el incidente con los Salvadores su actitud había cambiado radicalmente, y se había vuelto más reservado y meditabundo. No le culpaba. Andy siempre había sido una persona colaborativa y no se lo había pensado ni un segundo cuando se ofreció para ser uno de los encargados de transportar la mitad de las provisiones que ahora pertenecían a los Salvadores. Pero lo que pasó aquella noche les había afectado de una forma muy diferente.

Sabía que Andy, igual que otros muchos habitantes de Hilltop, no estaba conforme con el acuerdo al que Gregory había llegado con Negan. Pero él y el resto entendían el por qué, y lo habían aceptado conscientes de que en aquellos momentos no estaban en condiciones de oponer resistencia. Nadie dudaba de que Gregory simplemente intentaba salvaguardar el bienestar de la comunidad. Sin embargo, consideraban que había cedido demasiado rápido en las negociaciones y ahora ellos tenían que trabajar el doble para poder subsistir a la vez que cubrían la injusta deuda que habían adquirido.

A Paul tampoco le había agradado el trato. Consideraba que Gregory había optado por la solución más fácil y, a su vez, la más cobarde. Odiaba tener que ver a su gente deslomarse para cumplir con las demandas de un sociópata que les extorsionaba como si ellos no fueran nadie. Paul también quería la tranquilidad y seguridad para Hilltop, pero no a cualquier precio. Le preocupaba que a la vista de los acontecimientos recientes, y con su nueva amistad con Alexandria, las cosas se complicaran para ellos. Sentía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que la calma que reinaba solo era algo pasajero, y que tarde o temprano tendrían que hacer frente a cuestiones para las que no estaban ni mucho menos preparados. Paul lo sabía, y Andy también.

Echó un vistazo fugaz a su compañero de viaje. Andy apoyaba la cabeza sobre la ventanilla y miraba al frente absorbido por sus propios pensamientos.

–Hay una localidad en dirección norte –comentó Paul como si tal cosa–, es un pueblo de un tamaño decente. No he perdido mucho el tiempo en él porque ya no queda nadie allí, pero tal vez sea interesante para buscar provisiones. A lo mejor tenemos suerte y encontramos algo. Aunque solo sea una sudadera nueva para Eduardo, a esa roja que lleva todo el tiempo le falta muy poco para tener vida propia.

Andy curvó ligeramente la comisura de los labios agradeciendo en silencio el intento de su amigo por levantar su ánimo.

–Es mejor que volvamos a casa. Estamos demasiado cansados como para pasar otra noche fuera.

–Andy –dijo Paul con voz serena–, yo también estoy preocupado, pero intento que mis pensamientos no se adelanten a acontecimientos que todavía se nos escapan de las manos.

–Creía que tú siempre te adelantabas a todo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Siempre estás en alerta.

–Eso no es verdad.

–Sí lo es, y lo sabes; tiene que ser agotador. Lo cierto es que admiro tu capacidad para mantener la calma pese a todo, o al menos para fingir que nada te afecta. Todo el mundo se siente seguro a tu lado. Confían en ti. Y a veces me parece injusto porque tengo la sensación de que tú te preocupas más de la gente de lo que la gente se preocupa por ti.

–Andy…

–No quiero decir que no lo hagan, es evidente que eres uno de los miembros más queridos de la comunidad. Pero te tienen en tal pedestal que a veces pienso que realmente creen que eres inmortal o algo así –se rió levemente, luego su rostro volvió a ser reflejo de una profunda desazón–. Se han vuelto muy dependientes, y eso es un problema. No imagino que sería de ellos si un día te pasara algo.

–Estaremos bien.

–Sabrán que estuvimos allí, y que Gregory sigue vivo…

–Andy… no va a pasarnos nada –interrumpió Paul con voz firme–. Ahora ya sabemos a qué atenernos y los muros de Hilltop son fuertes…

–Sí, y también son de madera.

–Eres un agorero ¿lo sabías? –inquirió en tono burlón y a continuación le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora–. Agradezco tus palabras, pero quiero que sepas que no hago nada de esto esperando algo de vuelta. Siempre he sentido la necesidad de ir por libre, de no atarme a nada. Ni siquiera tengo miedo a la soledad, disfruto mucho de las escapadas que hago y aprendo mucho del mundo que hemos dejado atrás, y también de las personas que aún quedan –hizo una breve pausa–. Eso no significa que no aprecie una buena compañía. Me gusta la gente, conversar… es como las dos caras de una moneada. Nada es blanco o negro verdad? Pero si hay una cosa que tengo clara es que no espero recompensas de ninguna clase, Andy.

–No digas tonterías. A todos nos gusta saber que hay alguien ahí dispuesto a darlo todo por nosotros. Incluso Paul “Jesus” Monroe tiene una persona esperando.

Paul sonrió.

–Descansaré un par de días –dijo cambiando de tema deliberadamente–, luego iré a ese pueblo para ver qué puedo encontrar, por si te quieres apuntar.

–Lo pensaré.

No hablaron mucho más durante lo que quedaba de viaje. Habían conducido durante gran parte de la tarde, y el sol comenzaba a buscar refugio detrás de las montañas, tiñendo las escasas nubes que surcaban el horizonte de naranjas y púrpuras.

No tardaron mucho en ver los altos muros de madera asomarse entre la arboleda que rodeaba su hogar. Abandonaron la carretera secundaria y continuaron por el camino embarrado que les llevaba hasta la entrada principal.

–¿Has visto eso? –comentó Paul de repente. Andy le miró distraído–. No hay nadie en el puesto de vigilancia.

–¿Qué? –Andy se inclinó hacia delante para tener una mejor visión.

Paul detuvo el coche a unos metros de la entrada y luego se bajó seguido por Andy. Caminaron despacio observando con detenimiento por si veían o notaban algo fuera de lo normal. Apenas se oía el murmullo de los pájaros y eso era lo que más inquietaba a Paul. Esa aparente calma asfixiando el ambiente.

Se encontraban a unos pocos pasos de las enormes láminas de acero que les impedían el paso, cuando Kal se asomó por encima de sus cabezas.

–¿Por qué no hay nadie en las puertas? –preguntó Paul un tanto irritado.

Kal volvió a desaparecer tras los altos postes de madera sin procesar ninguna respuesta. Paul y Andy se miraron desconcertados, luego escucharon un chasquido y con un agudo quejido las puertas comenzaron a moverse.

–Ocúpate tú del coche –dijo Paul.

Andy se alejó y Paul esperó hasta que vio aparecer a Kal al otro lado.

–¿Qué pasa? –se apresuró a preguntar acercándose a él.

Kal se echó a un lado e hizo un gesto hacia la caravana que se encontraba aparcada en medio del camino que llevaba a la gran mansión. Paul sintió una punzada en el estómago. Era evidente que algo no iba bien.

–Según han dicho les tendieron una emboscada –explicó Kal rápidamente mientras caminaban juntos–. Han matado a uno y…

–¿Quién? –preguntó Paul deteniéndose bruscamente.

–El coreano, el marido de la chica embarazada. Ella está en el barracón hospital, venía enferma, piensan que puede ser algún problema con el bebé…

–Joder…

–Y luego está ese tipo, el del chaleco con las alas. Le dispararon en el hombro. No tenía buen aspecto…

Paul intentaba procesar aquella información con la serenidad que le caracterizaba, pero lo cierto era que en su interior, un helado escalofrío se había adueñado de cada rincón de su cuerpo. Andy se les unió con expresión perpleja.

–¿Quién más está aquí? –siguió preguntando el scout.

–No sé decirlo con exactitud. Todo se volvió un poco caótico en cuanto llegaron. Algunos fueron con los heridos, el resto… no lo sé. El líder…

–Rick.

–Sí, eso, Rick. Él está en la casa no sé si hay alguien más allí, pero deberías ir, Jesus, porque ese hombre no está en condiciones para hablar con alguien como Gregory.

Paul dejó a Andy y a Kal detrás, y caminó con pasos firmes hasta Barrington House. Desde el gran hall podía escuchar pasos en el piso de arriba, aunque fueron los ecos sordos de voces que provenían del despacho principal, los que realmente captaron su atención.

–Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora –sentenciaba Gregory cuando entró sin molestarse en llamar.

Todos se volvieron para observarle. Gregory estaba de pie, junto al ventanal que se encontraba tras el despacho de madera. Rick se sentaba en una silla frente a él. Su piel pálida parecía enferma y tenía líneas rojas bajo los ojos que enmarcaban una mirada completamente perdida.

Notó un movimiento a su derecha, vio entonces a Michonne que se sentaba en uno de los butacones que decoraban la parte central de la habitación. Su aspecto cansado no era mucho mejor que el de su compañero, aunque se alegraba de verla allí. De otra forma estaba seguro de que Rick no habría digerido con entereza ninguna de las impertinencias de su autodenominado jefe.

–¡Jesus! Gracias a Dios que has vuelto. Como ves…

–Sí –le interrumpió–, Kal me ha explicado por encima lo que ha pasado.

–Una desgracia –afirmó Gregory.

Rick clavó sus ojos en el suelo mientras Michonne dejaba escapar un leve suspiro revelando que aún intentaba procesar lo ocurrido.

–Como les estaba comentando antes de que vinieras…

–Gregory, me gustaría hablar con ellos a solas –dijo Paul cortando nuevamente al hombre de pelo canoso.

Gregory hizo un gesto exagerado con la cabeza, como si no hubiera escuchado con claridad.

–¿Me echas de mi despacho?

–No te hecho, te pido amablemente que me dejes un momento con ellos.

–Claro… en fin, no importa –dijo moviendo una mano en el aire que luego posó sobre su vientre– de todas formas estoy cansado, todavía me supone un esfuerzo moverme, ya sabes… Aún así me gustaría hablar contigo cuando termines aquí, estaré en mi habitación.

–Lo siento –se apresuró a decir Paul una vez quedaron solos.

Rick agachó la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro abatido, expresando un dolor que aún no es capaz de comprender. Michonne se levantó en seguida y se acuclilló a su lado posando sus manos de chocolate sobre las mejillas pálidas de su amigo y amante.

–Es culpa mía, es culpa mía…

Repitió una y otra vez.

–Rick, escúchame, esta situación se nos ha ido de las manos a todos. No hay culpables, solo mucha ignorancia por nuestra parte. Nos hemos equivocado, es cierto, pero todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Michonne clavó sus ojos negros sobre los de Paul pidiéndole ayuda. Él arrimó una silla para que Michonne se pudiera sentar y luego se agachó en el mismo lugar que había ocupado ella.

–Rick, culparte de lo que ha pasado es una pérdida de tiempo. Así es como trabaja su grupo, nosotros lo hemos vivido en primera persona, llevamos desde el principio bajo su custodia. Si no hubiera sido ahora, os habrían encontrado más tarde, no importa cuando, pero lo habrían hecho y el resultado hubiera sido el mismo. Es su forma de operar. Los únicos culpables aquí son ellos.

–Recuerda que tenían a un miembro de esta comunidad retenido, que mandaron acabar con Gregory, y que estaban dispuestos a matar a Sasha, Abraham y Daryl –añadió Michonne posando una mano sobre su rodilla– Seguramente ya nos tenían en el punto de mira. Nos adelantamos, tomamos ventaja…

–¿Y de qué nos ha servido? –interrumpió Rick con voz queda.

Paul y Michonne se miraron.

–Creo que es mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento –dijo Paul–. Ha sido una noche dura y necesitáis descansar.

–No –dijo Rick con firmeza–. Debemos volver a Alexandria. Informarles de lo que ha pasado, y asegurarnos de que están bien.

–Es mejor esperar –contestó Michonne.

–Debemos volver.

Paul se levantó.

–No vais a ir a ninguna parte, no ahora. Daros un respiro, aunque solo sea durante unas horas. Mañana podéis coger la caravana y regresar a casa. Pero ahora mismo lo más sensato que podéis hacer es descansar. Hazlo por ti y hazlo por ellos.  
Michonne buscó la mano de Rick y la apretó con fuerza, dándole a entender que estaba conforme con las palabras de Paul.

 

***

 

–Creo que tenéis todo lo indispensable –comentó Paul una vez les enseñó la habitación donde iban a pasar la noche–. Pero si necesitáis alguna otra cosa, solo tenéis que pedirlo. Voy a buscaros algo de comer y beber.

–Voy contigo –dijo Michonne.

Dejaron a Rick, que se había tumbado sobre la cama con toda su ropa aún puesta, y bajaron hasta la despensa que había junto a la gran cocina principal en el primer piso.

–¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –preguntó Michonne distraída– ¿Vamos a dejar que lo controlen todo? ¿Que nos manipulen y usen? ¿Que nos quiten todo eso por lo que tanto hemos luchado?

Paul dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

–Dios, espero que no. Ya he visto a esta comunidad mermar por su causa y no es justo. Y lo peor de todo es la frustración de no poder hacer nada –hizo una pausa y su rostro se transformó en el reflejo de la culpabilidad–. Ojalá hubiera podido ayudaros más, ofreceros más información.

–Hiciste lo que pudiste, Paul. Y nos ayudaste, arriesgaste tu vida y la seguridad de tu propia comunidad entrando en ese lugar. Salvaste a Glenn y a Heath. El trato estaba sellado. No tenías por qué haberlo hecho, pero lo hiciste. Y te lo agradecemos.

–No hay nada que agradecer. Estamos juntos en esto.

–Sí –contestó Michonne con una sonrisa amarga.

–Sé que todo es demasiado reciente y que probablemente la sed de venganza esté en plena ebullición. Pero si algo hemos aprendido de todo esto, es que debemos ser mucho más cautos. El desconocimiento ahora mismo es grande, y es importante aprender sobre ellos, estudiar sus movimientos y costumbres, antes de trazar un plan y actuar.

–Esto acabará en una guerra –dijo Michonne con desasosiego.

–Es muy probable.

Michonne se llevó las manos a la cara, estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Paul abrió una alacena y cogió una pequeña caja de la que extrajo dos sobres de infusión.

–Toma, es tila. Lleva un año caducada pero supongo que tomar algo caliente servirá de algo –dijo suavizando el tono de su voz.

Michonne sonrió, posó los sobres sobre la bandeja que habían preparado con algo de comida y agua, y musitó un gracias.

–¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –Preguntó Michonne una vez se encontraron en el hall frente a las escaleras– ¿Vas a hablar con Gregory?

Paul negó con la cabeza.

–Gregory puede esperar. En el barracón hospital seguramente necesiten ayuda.

–Iré a echar una mano.

–No es necesario, Michonne. Estás cansada. Ve y duerme un poco.

–Eso será difícil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si os lo preguntáis, en el siguiente ya aparecerá Daryl :)


	3. Chapter 3

El pinchazo que le atravesó el hombro derecho le recorrió todo el brazo en un viaje de ida y vuelta hasta que se detuvo con un fuerte latigazo contra su pecho. Intentó abrir los ojos en respuesta a aquel dolor, pero sentía un peso inusual sobre los párpados. Se llevó entonces la mano izquierda a la cara y se frotó enérgicamente con los dedos en un intento de desperezarse hasta que por fin notó que la luz atravesaba más allá de sus pestañas, y llegaba hasta sus pupilas. Daryl miró a su alrededor con el rostro contraído por el desconcierto, y aún sin llegar acostumbrarse a la claridad que brindaba el día.

Observó con ojos cansados a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación que no era muy grande, pero que contaba con dos enormes ventanales que dejaban pasar los rayos de sol iluminándolo todo. Había cuadros con pesados marcos adornando las paredes, y los pocos muebles que vio esparcidos por el cuarto, eran de madera de buena calidad. No tenía ningún tipo de duda de que se encontraba dentro de Barrington House.

Había sido consciente del momento en que habían llegado a Hilltop en una búsqueda desesperada de auxilio. Pero una vez le ayudaron a salir de la caravana todo se había vuelto confuso y borroso, hasta que finalmente se tiñó completamente de negro.

No sabía cómo había llegado a esa habitación ni cuánto tiempo llevaba postrado sobre esa cama, pero notaba los músculos engarrotados. Sin embargo la peor sensación fue la de la sequedad que le rasgaba la garganta. Tenía la lengua pegada al paladar y miles de cuchillas salían a recibir cada trago de saliva.

Necesitaba un vaso de agua.

Miró la mesita que tenía a su derecha pero solo había un par de vendajes y una lámpara. Tuvo mejor suerte con la que se encontraba al otro lado. Allí descasaban una jarra llena de líquido transparente y un vaso. Fue entonces, en el momento en el que intentó acercarse al recipiente de cristal, cuando Daryl se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación. Si hubiera podido pegar un brinco seguro que lo hubiera hecho. El corazón se le aceleró durante unos breves segundos hasta que reconoció la figura de Paul Monroe.

El scout de Hilltop estaba medio recostado sobre un sillón, que se encontraba en una zona oscura, junto a una de las grandes ventanas. Tenía las piernas estiradas y la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo en una postura que no parecía especialmente cómoda. Pero en apariencia dormía profundamente.

Daryl no quiso despertar al hombre al que llamaban _Jesus_ por un simple vaso de agua, así que volvió a intentar por su cuenta alcanzar la jarra de cristal. Se arrastró como pudo sobre el colchón y estiró el brazo izquierdo. Ya había conseguido tocar el asa cuando sintió una nueva y dolorosa punzada sobre su hombro derecho. El pinchazo le hizo estremecerse de tal forma que golpeó sin querer la jarra, y ésta terminó aterrizando con estrépito contra el suelo de madera.

Jesus se incorporó sobresaltado en el butacón.

–¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó sorprendido y algo desorientado.

–He tirado la jarra al suelo –contestó Daryl con voz ronca–. Tenía sed.

El scout se frotó la cara, luego miró a Daryl con expresión cansada.

–¿Tenías o tienes?

–Tengo.

Jesus observó la mancha húmeda cubierta de cristales que había al lado de la cama. Luego posó los ojos nuevamente sobre el arquero, y a continuación se levantó y salió de la habitación. Regresó solo unos pocos minutos después con una jarra nueva.

–¿Puedes incorporarte o necesitas ayuda?

–Puedo hacerlo.

Daryl se movió a una postura sentada sin poder ocultar el gesto de dolor que contrajo su rostro. Jesus colocó un cojín para que pudiera apoyar la espalda más cómodamente y luego llenó el vaso de agua.

–Toma.

Daryl bebió en tragos cortos hasta que su garganta se acostumbró, dejando que el líquido se deslizara suavemente.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó Jesus colocando el vaso sobre la mesita.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

–¿En Hilltop o en esta habitación?

Daryl gruñó. No era tan difícil contestar aquella maldita pregunta. Y sí, era consciente de que Jesus era un gran conversador, y tenía una facilidad admirable para hablar con quien fuera sin que se crearan los silencios incómodos propios de los que nos saben cómo mantener una charla distendida. De hecho, él mismo le había llegado a apodar como el _charlatán de la barba_. Sin embargo Daryl era parco en palabras, y en aquel instante no tenía ni las fuerzas ni el ánimo para entablar una conversación.

–Llegasteis hace tres días –comentó Jesus consciente de la impaciencia del arquero–, hace dos que te trasladaron a esta habitación. Por lo que nos han contado te dispararon a corta distancia, así que la bala pudo atravesar la carne con facilidad. Solo hubo que coser la herida. Aunque perdiste bastante sangre.

Daryl cerró los ojos.

–¿Y el resto? Maggie…

–Lo de Maggie al final resultó ser apendicitis. Harlan –el doctor– ha hecho un buen trabajo y el bebé está fuera de peligro. Ella se encuentra débil pero es más fruto del cansancio físico y anímico, que de la propia operación. Rick se fue con un grupo ayer por la mañana.

Daryl volvió a abrir los ojos no muy contento con la noticia.

–¿Se han ido?

–No tiene sentido que se queden todos aquí, y en Alexandria hay cosas importantes que hacer.

–Debería haber ido con ellos.

–¿Para qué? Ahora mismo estás mejor aquí. Además ¿cómo piensas que ibas a aguantar en una caravana durante un día de viaje cuando apenas puedes revolverte sobre esta cama? –Jesus movió la cabeza como si el mero echo de plantearse algo así fuera una soberana estupidez. Luego continuó–: De todas formas, no se han ido todos. Eugene, Rosita y Aaron se han quedado para echar una mano. ¿Quieres más agua?

–No.

Sin insistir, Jesus bordeó la cama y abandonó el cuarto por segunda vez. Cuando regresó traía consigo un recogedor y un cepillo de mano. Se agachó junto a la cama y comenzó a recoger los cristales.

–Siento haber roto la jarra –comentó Daryl con vergüenza–. De todas formas… ¿Por qué estabas aquí? ¿Has pasado la noche en el sillón?

–Así es.

–¿Por qué?

–Por qué, ¿qué?

–¿Por qué has dormido aquí?

–Le hago un favor a alguien.

Jesus dejó el recogedor a un lado, luego abrió un armario que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, y regresó con un trapo y un cuenco. Volvió a agacharse y comenzó a secar el agua.

Mientras limpiaba balbuceó algo entre dientes que Daryl no logró entender, pero le daba igual. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra los cojines y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y ambos desviaron su atención hacia el inquilino que acaba de entrar. Daryl no reconoció al hombre que se movió por el cuarto despacio, como si no quisiera hacer mucho ruido, y que se detuvo en cuanto fue consciente de que había dos pares de ojos sobre él. Su mirada viajó entonces de Jesus a Daryl.

–Vaya, me alegro de ver que estás despierto –comentó con una sonrisa.

Posó un neceser con forma de maletín sobre la mesita de noche, y luego cogió una silla que situó junto a la cama. Se sentó y colocó una mano en la frente de Daryl. La dejó ahí unos segundos, y luego la posó sobre sus mejillas. Aquel contacto incomodó tanto al arquero que sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba por completo.

–Tú no eres el médico –farfulló Daryl.

El hombre notó los ojos suspicaces del arquero y retiró la mano rápidamente.

–Lo siento, olvidaba que llevas dos días ajeno a lo que está pasando por aquí –comentó tratando de ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora–. Me llamo Alex, soy el auxiliar, ayudo a Harlan, el doctor.

Alex tendría más o menos la misma edad de Jesus. Era un hombre más bien flacucho y de cara angulosa. Su pelo corto, rubio oscuro, se veía enmarañado. En su rostro podían distinguirse signos de cansancio, como los círculos oscuros bajo sus grandes ojos azules. Aunque lo que más destacaba en él era el hoyuelo de nacimiento que lucía en la barbilla.

–¿No vienes un poco pronto? –preguntó Jesus que no se había movido de donde estaba.

–Me quedé dormido nada más aterrizar en la cama, así que estoy bien –contestó rodeando la cama y acercándose a él– ¿Que ha pasado?

–Se ha caído un poco de agua pero ya he quitado lo mayor.

–¿Y esos cristales? ¿Se ha roto la jarra?

Jesus no contestó, simplemente se levantó, y dejó el cuenco y el trapo sobre una de las cómodas.

–¿Has dormido algo? –Preguntó Alex con cuidadoso interés.

–Me habrías encontrado babeando como un San Bernardo de no haber sido por la jarra.

No era un comentario acusador, comprendió el arquero, parecía que solo intentaba disipar la culpa, poco disimulada, que se reflejaba en los ojos del ayudante del médico.

Daryl observaba la escena con más atención de la que él mismo era consciente.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –Preguntó Alex devolviendo su atención a Daryl–. ¿Te duele algo?

–Estoy bien.

–Siente dolor en el hombro –apuntó Jesus uniéndose a ellos–, pero no tiene pinta de ser de los que lo reconocen.

Daryl murmuró algo ininteligible. No solo tenía que aguantar a un charlatán, ahora encima tenía que escuchar a dos.

–¿Te duele ahora estando en reposo?

–Siento pinchazos cuando intento hacer algún movimiento.

–Bueno, eso es normal –señaló Alex–. Me preocupa más el tema de la fiebre, podrías tener algo de infección y nos estamos quedando sin antibióticos –el auxiliar resopló–. También necesitamos medicamentos para Maggie que no tenemos, no son esenciales pero…

–Tengo pensado salir en un par de días –dijo Jesus–, podría adelantarlo e ir a buscar todo lo que necesitéis.

–Paul, no –Alex cogió a Jesus del brazo y se alejaron hasta la otra punta de la habitación– Volviste hace tres días y apenas has parado un segundo. Ni siquiera tenías que haberte quedado aquí esta noche. Mírate, necesitas descansar.

–Ya descansaré en otro momento, esto es urgente.

–Sí, claro que lo es, pero puede organizarse otro grupo.

–Como si eso hubiera salido bien otras veces… Mira, iré a ver qué tal está Maggie y luego me enroscaré en la cama y no saldré de allí en un día ¿vale?

El ayudante del médico suspiró cruzándose de brazos, era evidente que no le gustaba aquella idea, pero no se molestó en seguir protestando.

Daryl trataba de hacer oídos sordos a aquella conversación que era mucho más personal de lo que podía aparentar. Así que en un intento de desviar su atención extendió su brazo izquierdo para coger de nuevo el vaso de agua que aún estaba medio lleno.

–Espera un segundo –dijo Alex que se apresuró con grandes zancadas y le entregó el vaso.

–En vez de tener un par de niñeras cotorreando en mi habitación ¿no sería mucho más fácil que me pusierais las cosas más a mano? Así no necesitaría a nadie pegado a mi culo cada vez que quisiera dar un simple trago de agua.

Alex se reclinó hacia atrás y arrugó la frente claramente sorprendido por aquel brusco arrebato de sinceridad del arquero. Detrás suya, por el contrario, Jesus dejó escapar una ligera carcajada.

–Apuesto a que era más fácil atenderle cuando estaba completamente grogui –dijo acercándose a los pies de la cama.

–Ríete lo que quieras. Me gustaría verte en esta misma situación.

–¿Quién te dice que no lo he estado? –contestó Jesus endureciendo el tono–. Pero lo cierto es que tienes razón, no me gustaría verme en tu lugar. Sin embargo, siento decirte que no me inspiras compasión alguna en estos momentos. De hecho, si por mi fuera te dispararía en el otro hombro ahora mismo. Tal vez para cuando despiertes de nuevo, muestres algo más de gratitud por los que se están desviviendo de forma desinteresada, para que tú puedas sacar ese trasero tuyo de entre las sábanas.

Alex dejó escapar una tos nerviosa y se aclaró la garganta en un intento de desviar la atención y aliviar la tensión que se había disparado en el ambiente. Luego caminó hasta la otra mesita donde había dejado el pequeño maletín.

–Voy a darte un relajante muscular para aliviar el dolor hasta que el doctor te vea y decía qué tratamiento puede ponerte. La venda la cambiaremos cuando él examine la herida.

Daryl aceptó las palabras del auxiliar aunque no apartó sus ojos de Jesus, que se movió por la habitación recogiendo algunas cosas, entre ellas el recogedor con los cristales de la jarra que él mismo había tirado. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Os dejo –dijo.

Antes de que pudiera posar los dedos sobre el pomo, Alex estiró su mano y le cogió de la muñeca para detenerle.

–¿Te veré antes de que marches? –Preguntó con voz queda.

–Claro.

Jesus le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y luego abandonó la habitación.

Aquel tímido gesto no pasó desapercibido para Daryl. No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta ya con la breve interacción que habían tenido, de que la relación entre ellos escondía algo más que la confianza propia de la convivencia. Pero ese simple roce expresaba mucho más que las palabras que pudieran haberse dedicado, y no pudo evitar sentirse todavía más incómodo de lo que ya estaba.

Era un completo extraño en ese lugar, y por un momento se sintió solo. Necesitaba ver a su gente, necesitaba sentir su cercanía. Y sobre todo, necesitaba saber que se encontraban bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl caminó por el pasillo en dirección al cuarto donde el ayudante del médico –Alex, se recordó– le comunicó que habían instalado a Maggie. Por lo que le había contando, sin necesidad de presionarle demasiado, habían seleccionaron una habitación que daba al este, de esa forma el sol bañaría las cuatro paredes durante gran parte del día, haciendo de ella una estancia cálida y confortable.

Se movió entre los reflejos cuadrados de luz que entraban por las ventanas con una postura rígida. Habían pasado dos días desde que había recobrado la lucidez y la herida parecía curarse mejor de lo que esperaban. De hecho, el médico le había quitado la venda que le inmovilizaba el brazo y ahora solo llevaba un cabestrillo. Aún sentía algunas molestias, pero nada comparable al dolor de los primeros días.

La puerta del cuarto de Maggie estaba entreabierta, y pudo escuchar el sonido de algunas voces, así que decidió entrar sin llamar.

La habitación no era más grande que la suya, aunque ésta estaba distribuida de forma diferente, con una pared en medio que dividía la estancia en forma de «u». Desde la entrada solo podía ver los pies de la cama situada junto a los ventanales, pero escuchaba con claridad la conversación al otro lado.

–Entonces se puso a ordeñar la vaca como quien escurre unos trapos –reconoció la voz de Jesus–. Pobre animal… lo mejor de todo es que cuando consiguió que por fin saliera leche, comenzó a hacer gestos raros con la boca; decía que el olor le estaba dando arcadas. Un show, en serio.

La cálida risa de Maggie le ablandó el corazón. Se asomó y vio a Jesus sentado en una silla junto a ella. Se inclinaba hacia delante por lo que bloqueaba la visión de su amiga.

Jesus se giró para mirarle antes incluso de que Daryl pudiera advertirles de su presencia.

–¡Vaya! Mira, tienes visita.

Jesus se echó hacia atrás para que ambos pudieran estudiarse durante un momento. Ninguno tenía un aspecto formidable, el cansancio se posaba en cada mínima arruga de sus rostros, pero después de seis días de confusión e incertidumbre, los dos se alegraban profundamente de poder mirarse de nuevo a los ojos.

–Daryl… –dijo Maggie con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Él de repente se quedó sin palabras.

–Bueno, os dejos solos –dijo Jesus percatándose de la súbita reserva del arquero.

Apretó cariñosamente la mano de Maggie y luego se levantó. Al pasar junto a Daryl le dedicó algo parecido a una sonrisa conciliadora. Aquel charlatán tenía que ser persona más imperturbable que se había cruzado en su camino, no tenía ninguna duda.

Una vez se quedaron solos Daryl se sentó en la silla vacía que había dejado Jesus, y contempló a Maggie. Tenía mejor cara que la ultima vez que la había visto, pero en sus ojos centellaba una dolorosa melancolía.

–¿Cómo estás? –logró preguntar.

Maggie no contestó, volvió la vista hacia la ventana que había a su derecha pero no pudo controlar el llanto que se avecinaba. Se llevó las manos a la cara para esconderse, pero era inútil.

–No, Maggie, no, no. Por favor.

Daryl se inclinó hacia delante y abrazó a su amiga que lloró desconsoladamente sobre su hombro. Le partía el al alma verla así, tan indefensa. Pero todavía le dolía mucho más recordar el por qué de su situación. Glenn era una de las personas más nobles que jamás había conocido, y habría hecho lo que fuera por proteger a Maggie y a su familia. Pero desgraciadamente no había tenido la opción de elegir. Le habían arrebatado la vida en un estúpido golpe de mala suerte, y la herida que dejaba en el grupo sería imposible de reparar.

Después de una rato, y ya más calmada, Maggie se separó del arquero y volvió a reclinarse sobre la almohada.

–¿Cómo estás? –dijo ella entonces.

–Yo pregunté primero.

Maggie le ofreció una lánguida sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que humedecían sus mejillas. Luego suspiró.

–Estoy triste, cabreada, cansada, aliviada, feliz… todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Tiene sentido?

–Sí.

–Ahora te toca.

–Simplemente estoy contento de ver que tú y el bebé estáis bien.

Maggie asintió agradecida.

–Harlan cree que será un niño, aunque aún tenemos que esperar para estar seguros –volvió a mirar hacia la ventana–. Le enterraron al día siguiente de que llegáramos –comentó distraída–. Aún no he podido ir a verle.

–Lo harás. Pero ahora tú y el pequeño Glenn tenéis que descansar –Maggie rió con lágrimas aún en los ojos–. Eres fuerte Maggie, más que cualquiera, y nos tienes a todos.

–Lo sé. Lo sé… te estás recuperando muy rápido por lo que veo.

–Sí. El ayudante del médico…

–Alex…

 –Sí… eso… dijo que me vendría bien salir de la cama para ir ganando fuerza –hizo entonces una pausa–. Ayer vi a Eugene, Aaron y Rosita, antes de que se marcharan para Alexandria.

En su voz podía intuirse cierto pesar.

–Volverán pronto –dijo Maggie con calma colocando una mano sobre la suya.

La conversación quedó interrumpida en cuando escucharon unos ligeros golpes sobre la puerta. Poco después aparecía Harlan, moviéndose deprisa por el cuarto, como si estuviera algo apurado.

–¡Hola! –dijo con entusiasmo– qué bien, mis dos mejores pacientes juntos.

Rodeó la cama y posó el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de Maggie.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Me noto débil, pero ya no siento dolores.

–Eso está muy bien. Luego le echaremos un ojo a los puntos y te haré una eco. Si todo está correcto por la tarde a lo mejor podemos bajarte para que des un pequeño paseo. Tomar el aire te vendrá bien.

–Eso sería perfecto –contestó Maggie complacida.

–¿Y tú que tal? –dijo Harlan dirigiéndose a Daryl –Alex me comentó que ya no tenías fiebre. Después también le echaremos un vistazo a ese vendaje, pero por lo que se ve todo marcha perfectamente.

Harlan auscultó a Maggie bajo la atenta mirada de Daryl.

–Estupendo –dijo y guardó todo el material nuevamente en su maletín –. Os traeré las medicinas en un rato, tengo que entregar a Jesus la lista con todo lo que necesitamos, y no deja de meterme prisa.

–¿Va a salir? –preguntó Daryl.

–Sí. Estamos escasos de casi todo. Procuramos no malgastar medicamentos en dolencias insignificantes, pero tendríamos problemas si nos viéramos con otra emergencia semejante. Además, quiero asegurarme de que contamos con todo lo necesario para los siguientes meses. Tenemos a otra mujer embarazada en la comunidad, así que habrá trabajo. Vamos a llenar Hilltop de bebés.

Con una sonrisa se levantó, se despidió de Maggie y Daryl, y abandonó la habitación.

–¿Qué estás pensando?

Daryl levantó la cabeza dándose cuenta de que se había quedado completamente callado.

–Nada.

–Daryl, te conozco. Por una vez haz caso de los que te rodean y no hagas ninguna tontería.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacer alguna tontería?

–Llevas seis días encerrado en una habitación. Si los muros de Alexandria ya te supusieron un dilema no me quiero ni imaginar lo que se te estará pasando por la cabeza ahora mismo.

–No es nada. Tú no te preocupes –dijo posando los labios sobre su frente.

  
***

  
Los golpes que profirió contra la madera generaron un eco inesperado y nada discreto; comprendiendo que había llamado con más fuerza de la necesaria. Su puño había caído sobre la puerta como si él también se mostrara cabreado después de tener que ir hasta la otra punta de aquella maldita casa para buscar al condenado charlatán.

–Adelante –contestaron con calma desde el otro lado.

Daryl entró y encontró a Jesus, de espaldas junto a su cama, guardando material en una mochila negra. A falta de la gabardina de cuero y el gorro, ya iba ataviado con su inconfundible ropa de faena.

–Ah, eres tú –comentó girándose para echar un vistazo a su visitante. Lo miró durante un breve segundo y luego continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.– ¿Cómo lo llevas?

Daryl caminó con tiento sin dejar de examinar el cuarto. Por alguna razón le sorprendida que la habitación de Jesus no fuera más grande. Sabía, porque él mismo lo había contando, que llevaba allí desde el principio, y dado su estatus dentro de la comunidad había imaginado que el scout de Hilltop habría elegido un lugar más grande y cómodo para vivir. No es que no fuera una estancia suficiente, de hecho, por lo que podía observar contaba con espacio de sobra para la cama, el armario, una par de cómodas y mesitas, e incluso una mesa de trabajo.

Se acercó entonces al escritorio que se encontraba casi oculto bajo montañas de papeles, la mayoría de ellos mapas. Les echó una ojeada y leyó algunas de las anotaciones que había garabateadas por todas partes. Las yemas de sus dedos se movieron siguiendo las líneas que se entrelazaban como telas de araña, entre cruces y marcas, hasta que se detuvieron en una palabra familiar «ALEXANDRIA». Su hogar se encontraba rodeado por un enorme circulo de color rojo.

–Eres un espécimen bastante peculiar, Daryl Dixon –comentó Jesus que seguía ordenando su mochila pero que había estado observando al arquero con curiosidad.

Daryl se aclaró la garganta, consciente de que había entrado en un cuarto ajeno y se había puesto a husmear sin tan siquiera saludar.

–¿Vas a salir? –preguntó como si su falta de modales no fuera relevante.

–Así es –contestó Jesus sin prestarle demasiada atención.

Daryl contempló al otro hombre que en ese momento guardaba unos prismáticos en su mochila.

–¿Dónde vas a ir?

–A la ciudad.

–¿Quién va contigo?

–Andy se ofreció, pero esta vez prefiero ir solo.

–¿Vas a ir solo a la ciudad? ¿Estás loco? –preguntó Daryl sin darse cuenta de haber levantado la voz.

Jesus le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

–Primero te comportas como un cretino desagradecido y hora como si fueras mi madre… interesante.

Jesus pasó a su lado y comenzó a rebuscar algo en un armario. Daryl resopló ante la impavidez del otro hombre.

–Sabes que ir solo a la ciudad es una estupidez.

–Te agradezco el apunte –contestó con la cabeza aún metida dentro del armario–. Supongo que nadie mejor que tú para aconsejar sobre actos estúpidos ¿verdad?

Cerró la puerta del armario y posó sobre la cama una especie de baúl pequeño.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando –respondió Daryl.

–Tienes razón. De hecho tienes razón en todo –abrió el baúl y sacó un par de cuchillos–, es mucho más sensato ir en pareja, pero lo cierto es que siempre he preferido ir solo, me las arreglo mejor. Y como ya os comenté, la gente de aquí, por desgracia, no está preparada para lo que hay ahí fuera. Andy, por ejemplo, es un buen chico, pero se pone nervioso enseguida y si nos viéramos en una situación comprometida, no solo sería un problema para él, sino que también supondría un problema para mí. Nunca sabes lo que te vas a encontrar más allá de los muros, y cuidar de uno mismo ya es suficientemente difícil como para tener que estar pendiente de otra vida más. Si ya es duro perder a alguien en cualquier situación, aún lo es más cuando crees podías haber hecho algo para evitarlo ¿no es así?

Daryl, que escuchaba con atención sus palabras, dio un paso atrás sin darse cuenta.

Sí, claro que él conocía ese sentimiento. Lo había vivido demasiadas veces, y cada una de ellas había supuesto la pérdida de una parte de sí mismo.

–Voy a ir contigo –dijo de repente.

Jesus se giró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Tienes un problema de retención o es que le pasa algo a tus oídos?

–Te he escuchado perfectamente –contestó Daryl–. Yo no soy como tu gente, yo he estado ahí fuera. Yo he visto y vivido situaciones que ni siquiera serías capaz de imaginar. Así que sí: iré contigo.

Las palabras de Daryl habían irritado profundamente a Jesus, el arquero podía notarlo claramente en sus ojos y también por la forma en que había apretado la mandíbula. Sin embargo cuando habló de nuevo su voz seguía mostrándose serena.

–No vas a venir.

Daryl suspiró profundamente.

–Muy bien –dijo Jesus colocándose frente al arquero antes de que éste pudiera protestar de nuevo–, haz esto con el brazo.

Jesus levantó su brazo derecho en el aire perfectamente consciente de que Daryl no podía imitar aquel simple movimiento.

–Eres un gilipollas –contestó el arquero irritado.

–Sí, es posible. Pero eso debería de ser respuesta más que suficiente para ti.

–No he venido a negociar –replicó Daryl con voz grave.

–Porque no hay nada que negociar. No permito que me acompañe Andy cuyas extremidades funcionan perfectamente, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a consentir que tú lo hagas?

–No eres nadie para impedirlo.

–Bueno, desde luego no voy a atarte a una silla. Pero lamento informarte que yo conduzco el coche.

Jesus dejó la mochila junto a la puerta, luego regresó para recoger los cuchillos que aún yacían sobre la cama, y los colocó en las fundas de su cinturón.

–Me alegro de ver que estás mejor, Daryl –comentó con parsimonia–, lo digo en serio, y me gustaría poder seguir charlando contigo, pero me has levantado dolor de cabeza y tengo algo prisa.

–¡Eh! –Espetó Daryl caminando detrás de él– no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

–Por si no te habías dado cuenta, yo tampoco te estoy sugiriendo que te quedes –contestó Jesus abriendo la puerta.

–Necesito ir.

–¡¿Por qué?!

Jesus cerró la puerta de golpe y se giró para enfrentarse al arquero. Daryl no se amedrentó con su actitud pero no ocultó su sorpresa ante aquella reacción tan poco habitual en el scout.

–Necesito salir de este sitio.

–Este sitio te ha acogido y te ha cuidado mientras apenas podías balbucear dos palabras seguidas. Así que controla esa lengua tuya cuando hables de esta gente.

–No es… –dejó escapar el aire fatigado de sus pulmones, luego bajó la voz–, necesito salir.

–No, lo que necesitas es sentirte útil porque de otra forma crees que no vales nada. No pasa nada por no estar al cien por cien todo el tiempo, Daryl Dixon. Te exiges demasiado, más de lo que realmente se espera de ti. Y sí, la gente te necesita, eres un pilar importante dentro de tu comunidad, pero también debes empezar a mirar por ti mismo.

Meditó en silencio repasando cada una de aquellas palabras que, sin ser consciente de ello, golpeaban como martillos su cabeza.

Desde que había conocido a Jesus habían mantenido una relación enteramente cordial, pero en las pocas ocasiones que había coincidido con el scout de Hilltop, apenas habían entablado una conversación más larga de cuatro frases manidas. No se conocían, y sin embargo aquel hombre, de apariencia inofensiva, parecía haber conseguido meterse en lo más profundo de su mente igual que un rayo atraviesa la corteza de un árbol. Y aunque había vuelto a recuperar la entereza que le caracterizaba, las palabras habían salido de la boca de Jesus disparadas como flechas que le resultaban dolorosamente familiares.

Resopló con desgana y luego se dio cuenta de que Jesus se disponía a abandonar la habitación.

–Quiero hacerlo por ella –dijo–, por Maggie. Hemos estado juntos desde el principio, ha perdido a toda su familia y aquí no tiene a nadie más, solo me tiene a mi. Haré lo que haga falta para que a partir de ahora su única preocupación sea ese bebé.

Jesus escuchó con atención. Luego cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un ligero suspiro que ciertamente sonaba a derrota.

–Salgo en quince minutos. Si no estás para entonces junto al coche me iré sin ti.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notaréis que este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores; he deicidio unir los dos siguientes, porque tenía la sensación de que se quedaban un poco cortos :)  
> ¡Espero que os guste! <3

–¿Es que has perdido el norte?

Alex ni siquiera había esperado a acercarse a él para lanzar la pregunta al aire en un tono nada mesurado. De hecho, alguna de las personas que merodeaban por allí se giraron con curiosidad ante el súbito arrebato del auxiliar. Paul, sin embargo, exhaló profundamente, cerró el maletero de su 4x4, y luego caminó hasta la puerta del conductor, pero Alex le impidió el paso plantándose delante de él.

–Lo digo muy en serio, si estáis intentando ponerme a prueba; hoy ya he agotado el cupo de mi paciencia –comentó el scout.

–No estoy bromeando, Paul.

–¿Y crees que yo sí?

–Pues no parece que te lo estés tomando muy en serio –le reprochó el auxiliar.

–Alex por favor…

Paul intentó esquivar al otro hombre pero Alex le detuvo colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

–¿En qué estabas pensando? Maldita sea, Paul. No dejas que Andy te acompañe, pero se lo permites a un hombre que apenas puede sujetar una cuchara. ¿Qué vas a hacer si algo sale mal? ¿Qué va a pasar si tenéis problemas? No, no digas nada –dijo rápidamente levantando una mano para impedirle contestar–, yo te lo diré: vas a tener que ocuparte de ti y vas a tener que ocuparte de él, y eso sabes que nunca acaba bien.

Paul miró con detenimiento a su compañero, el auxiliar ocultaba a duras penas la preocupación que irradiaba de sus ojos. Pero también se dio cuenta de que había algo más.

–Que Andy no se lo haya tomado bien lo puedo llegar a entender –contestó Paul–. Pero esta desconfianza por tu parte me ofende.

Paul se apartó finalmente de Alex y abrió la puerta del conductor.

–No tiene nada que ver con eso. Jamás he dudado de tus habilidades, Paul. Sé perfectamente de lo que eres capaz y por eso no entiendo por qué alguien tan concienzudo como tú, ha tomado una decisión como ésta. Es imprudente y eso no es propio de ti.

–Todo irá bien, no te preocupes –dijo con calma.

Alex exhaló ofuscado a su espalda.

–Eres imposible…

Paul se volvió para mirarle.

–Ya hemos pasado por esto antes, ¿a qué vine el drama ahora?

Alex levantó las palmas en el aire dándose por rendido.

–Da igual, no quieres entenderlo –dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Paul le agarró del brazo cuando vio que se daba media vuelta para irse.

–Oye, lo entiendo perfectamente –dijo con calma–. Mira, tal vez esté un poco incapacitado, pero tiene más experiencia de la que pueda ofrecerme Andy o cualquiera de los que hay aquí. Él ha estado ahí fuera, ha vivido ahí fuera, y ha perdido gente ahí fuera. Si algo sale mal, sabrá mejor que nadie lo que tiene que hacer.

El auxiliar bajó la cabeza y posó sus ojos en el suelo.

–Pero no es solo eso ¿verdad? –añadió Paul estudiando la expresión de su compañero.

–No me fío de él –dijo casi en un susurro.

–Eh… –Paul colocó sus manos enguantadas a ambos lados de la cara del auxiliar, y luego se acercó para darle un cariñoso y tranquilizador beso en la frente–. Volveremos antes de que te des cuenta.

Alex hizo el esfuerzo por sonreír aunque no parecía muy persuadido por sus palabras. Pero el auxiliar le conocía bien y sabía que era inútil alargar aquella conversación, él ya había tomado una decisión. Alex cogió la mano del scout y la apretó en una especie de gesto de despedida, y luego se alejó.

Paul le siguió con la mirada hasta que se dio cuenta de que Daryl esperaba, fumando un cigarrillo, sentado en las escaleras de entrada de Barrington House. Le vio echar un rápido vistazo a Alex, y a continuación se levantó para acercarse hasta donde él esperaba con el coche.

–Creí que no ibais a terminar nunca esa riña de enamorados –dijo en cuanto estuvo a su altura. Después abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró en el vehículo.

Paul dedicó una ultima mirada a Alex cuya figura desapareció tras la puerta del barracón hospital, y luego se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

–Vamos a dejar las cosas muy claras desde ya mismo –dijo Paul.

Daryl no se volvió. Se había recostado sobre su asiento y clavaba los ojos al frente como si aquella conversación no le insertara lo más mínimo.

–Dixon… – La voz de Paul mantenía el sosiego de costumbre pero el tono era mucho más grave de lo habitual.

El arquero se giró para mirarle. Los ojos de Paul, normalmente cristalinos, parecían dos témpanos de hielo en ese momento.

–Tu misión aquí será cuidar del coche –dijo con firmeza.

Daryl gruñó algo parecido a una palabrota manifestando su intención de protestar, pero Paul le ignoró inclinándose entre los dos asientos y buscando algo en la parte trasera. Cuando se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento del conductor, dejó caer un par de mapas sobre los muslos del arquero.

–Me darás direcciones. Vamos a ir aquí –dijo señalando con el dedo un punto sobre el mapa.

–Creía que íbamos a la ciudad.

–Yo iba a ir a la ciudad; el plan ha cambiado. Primero iremos ahí, es una población pequeña y apartada, si tenemos suerte tal vez nos ahorremos el otro viaje. Ahora escúchame atentamente –continuó–, vayamos a donde vayamos, no saldrás del coche ¿queda claro? Te quedarás aquí y esperaras a que yo regrese –volvió a buscar algo en la mochila que había dejado en el suelo de la parte trasera y luego posó un walkie-talkie encima de los mapas–. Cuando estemos separados nos comunicaremos a través de la radio, pero solo si es necesario. ¡Ah! Y nada de fumar aquí dentro. Esto es lo que hay, Daryl, y más vale que lo aceptes, porque de lo contrario patearé tu culo fuera del coche sin pensármelo dos veces.

Daryl le observó durante unos segundos y luego devolvió su mirada al frente.

–Arranca –dijo entonces con voz ronca.

  
***

  
El coche corrió por el asfalto como un misil levantando a su paso hojas y polvo en una densa estela. Llevaban más de una hora de viaje y durante todo ese tiempo no habían intercambiado ni una mísera palabra. El silencio era pesado e incómodo, nada que ver con aquel que Paul había compartido con Andy unos días atrás.

Paul habría hecho el esfuerzo por entablar una conversación, era algo innato en él y se le daba bien, pero no estaba de humor. Era una persona compresiva y razonable, y si bien era consciente y entendía la situación por la que estaba atravesando su pertinaz compañero de viaje, la forma que tenía de dirigirse a su gente, igual que un perro rabioso, le había crispado profundamente.

Un ligero ruido a su derecha llamó entonces su atención.

–¿Quieres bajar los pies del salpicadero, por favor? –dijo con parsimonia sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

–¿Te molesta?

–Sí. No creo que le estés haciendo ningún favor a tu hombro con esa postura y además, lo estás ensuciando todo.

–Qué os pasa a todos en ese sitio con la limpieza –gruñó Daryl mientras posaba los pies de nuevo sobre la alfombrilla.

Paul le miró, y luego posó los ojos sobre el salpicadero.

–Todavía hay barro.

Daryl refunfuñó para sí y con su mano izquierda limpió la suciedad de la superficie.

–Ya está ¿contento?

–Mucho –contestó mirando para otro lado intentado ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción que se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

Recorrieron unos diez kilómetros más, cada uno de ellos centrado en su tarea, hasta que la voz de Daryl irrumpió en el mutismo del ambiente.

–Reduce la velocidad –comentó–. A un par de kilómetros hay un desvío, es un camino, tiene pinta de ser un atajo y además estaremos menos expuestos.

Paul aminoró la marcha y, tal y como había apuntado el arquero, a la derecha de la carretera apareció un desvío. Era un camino de tierra y piedras que había quedado casi oculto por la maleza que crecía sin control a ambos lados.

–Esto es un camino de cabras –protestó Paul después de un rato– ¿Estás seguro de que vamos bien?

–¿Quieres mirarlo tú? –Contestó Daryl moviendo los mapas delante de sus narices.

Paul los apartó inmediatamente.

–¿No eres un poco grande ya para comportarte como si tuvieras siete años? –recriminó al arquero– Pero qué digo, he conocido a niños con la cabeza mucho más amueblada que la de muchos adultos. Es más, hay unos cuantos en Hilltop que te enseñarían un par de cosas Daryl Dixon.

–Prefiero parecer un crío pero ir de frente, que no esconderme detrás de una máscara de falsa tranquilidad.

–No vayas por ahí, Daryl. No me conoces.

Paul vio por el rabillo del ojo que el arquero se revolvía en su asiento para enfrentarse a él.

–Lo digo totalmente en serio –inquirió Daryl envalentonándose y dirigiéndose a él en un tono excesivamente sarcástico– ¿De qué va ese rollo zen que te traes, eh? Te tomas muy en serio eso de que te llamen Jesus, ¿verdad? Vas por ahí como el Santo Pacificador. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Es que nunca te alteras por…?

De repente Paul, que no había apartado los ojos del camino, pisó el freno a fondo y detuvo el coche bruscamente bajo una gigantesca nube de polvo.

–Joder… –musitó el arquero.

–¿Estás bien?

Daryl se había agarrado al asiento para evitar caer hacia delante, y ahora se llevaba la mano izquierda al hombro herido con un gesto de dolor imposible de ocultar.

Paul devolvió la mirada al frente. El polvo se disipaba lentamente y entre su velo de color crema, una silueta comenzó a tomar forma. Era la figura errática de un caminante, una mujer, que le había sorprendido en medio del camino tras una curva cerrada. Al principio solo la había visto a ella, pero en ese instante otros dos habían aparecido a su lado.

–Rodéalos –dijo Daryl.

–No, cuantos menos mejor.

Antes de que Daryl pudiera hacer algún otro comentario Paul salió del coche.

Los escalofriantes graznidos de los caminantes se volvieron más penetrantes en cuanto notaron su presencia. Paul los examinó con detenimiento. En algún momento, cuando el mundo había sido un lugar normal, la mujer que les había cortado el paso había sido probablemente una joven bella. Ahora, su pelo rubio a la altura del hombro, se erizaba en una maraña de nudos sucios y malolientes.

Los otros dos –padre e hija, imaginó– no tenían un aspecto tan deteriorado y putrefacto, probablemente habían muerto hacía poco. Se fijó en la niña entonces, y el estómago le dio un vuelco inesperado que nada tenía que ver con el hedor que desprendían sus cuerpos. Su estatura, la larga melena castaña y esos ojos que no mucho atrás habrían sido de un precioso color verde… Era como mirar un retrato velado de Abbie. La imagen maltratada de una memoria que aún dolía como el primer día. Pero no podía ser ella, se apresuró a recordarse. No era ella.

Respiró hondo.

Empuñó uno de sus afilados cuchillos y con movimientos rápidos y precisos acabó con los tres sin vacilar un segundo más. Los cuerpos cayeron inmóviles contra la superficie polvorienta. A continuación, sin perder el tiempo, los arrastró fuera del camino y los ocultó entre la maleza al otro lado del arcén.

Cuando regresó al coche algo había cambiado. Podía notar los ojos de Daryl clavados como garfios sobre él. Sin embargo el arquero no dijo nada, se movió en su asiento y volvió la vista al frente sentándose en una postura más cómoda. Paul arrancó el motor agradecido por la reserva del arquero, y continuaron el viaje en completo silencio.

  
***

  


Condujeron despacio por la avenida principal observando todo cuanto les rodeaba. El pueblo era más grande de lo que Paul había imaginado. La calle que se extendía frente a ellos contaba con amplios bloques de viviendas, algunos de tres pisos de altura, que se disponían unos detrás de otros como piezas de un puzzle.

Contemplaron con gran interés los comercios que ocupaban las plantas a pie de calle, pues muchos no parecían haber sufrido grandes daños. Algunos incluso mantenían los cristales intactos lo que suponía una agradable novedad tras tanto infortunio.

Paul sintió cierto alivio, a lo mejor, y por una vez desde que el mundo se había venido abajo, el destino les tendía la mano.

Tras unos metros de marcha el scout detuvo el coche junto a la acera frente a lo que probablemente en su día fue un concurrido supermercado. 

–Venga hombre, ahí no quedarán ni las ratas –comentó Daryl.

–Habrá que comprobarlo –contestó Paul sin inmutarse por su tono corrosivo.

El scout salió del coche seguido por Daryl.

–¿A dónde te crees que vas? –preguntó Paul de inmediato.

–Tranquilo, chico, solo voy a esperar aquí fuera –dijo mientras sacaba el paquete de tabaco y se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca.

–Si pasa algo usa la radio.

Paul no esperó la respuesta de Daryl, se alejó y entró en el edifico.

Una extraña sensación de frialdad le recibió nada más cruzar la entrada. Extraña porque estaban en pleno agosto y el calor era sofocante. Pero no ajena, pues estaba acostumbrado a sentir algo parecido siempre que ponía un pie en un lugar abandonado. Era como si los recuerdos que aún impregnaban las paredes salieran a recibirle con un cosquilleo, recordando que hubo un tiempo diferente a ese.

Caminó con cuidado acompañado por el crujir de los cristales bajo la suela de sus botas. Examinó con detenimiento el local. Era bastante amplio y las estanterías se disponían frente a él, solitarias y paralelas entre sí. No notó nada fuera de lo normal ni percibió el usual olor a muerte. Pero no quiso arriesgar. Sacó uno de los cuchillos y golpeó repetidas veces contra una de las superficies metálicas. El sonido se expandió enseguida por toda la planta, y entonces esperó. Después de un rato de no escuchar nada más que su propia respiración, siguió adelante.

Cuando salió del supermercado unos veinte minutos después, se encontró a Daryl sentado sobre el capó del coche fumándose otro pitillo.

–¿Has encontrado algo? –preguntó el arquero con voz ronca.

–En las estanterías solo había polvo y arañas, pero en las oficinas di con un botiquín privado y conseguí algunos frascos de antiinflamatorios, analgésicos y… –dijo examinando el último de los botes– un descongestivo, por si un día tienes mocos. ¡Ah! Y también encontré esto.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo lateral de su pantalón y sacó una caja pequeña que lanzó en dirección al arquero. Después de un primer intento fallido, Daryl la cogió en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo. Le echó un vistazo mientras Paul daba la vuelta y entraba en el coche, y resopló riendo al darse cuenta de que se trataba de un paquete de parches de nicotina.

Continuaron con su tarea durante unas cuantas manzanas más bajo una imperante calma. No habían encontrado caminantes ni fuera ni dentro de ninguno de los comercios en los que Paul se había colado. Se podía decir que aquel era realmente un pueblo fantasma. Pero agradecieron en silencio la tranquilidad que se les ofrecía, aunque solo fuera por un breve espacio de tiempo.

Sin embargo no habían tenido tanta suerte en cuanto a la búsqueda de fármacos. Paul solo había conseguido hacerse con más botes de analgésicos y unas pastillas para la acidez.

El scout se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor un tanto desanimado. Aún les quedaba mucho donde mirar, pero empezaba a pensar que no encontrarían nada de utilidad, y que realmente les pudiera ayudar en una urgencia médica. Lo que significaría hacer un viaje a la ciudad, algo que deseaba evitar por todos los medios.

Paul observó la calle frente a él, el sol comenzaba a descender en el cielo alargando la sombra del coche sobre el asfalto. No tardaría mucho en oscurecer, así que tendrían que pensar en buscar un sitio donde poder pasar la noche.

El coche se tambaleó ligeramente con el peso de Daryl cuando éste se sentó en el asiento de al lado. El arquero había estado recorriendo de arriba a abajo la calle, fumando, mientras esperaba a Paul.

–¿No te parece raro que no hayamos visto ni un solo caminante? -preguntó Daryl.

Era extraño, sí, pero Paul se encogió de hombros, distraído, y luego arrancó el coche.

Abandonaron la avenida principal y recorrieron algunas calles hasta que dieron con un pequeño barrio residencial, con las típicas casas familiares de la zona, con sus porches y acabados en madera.

Paul detuvo el vehículo frente a la entrada de la primera vivienda que vio y que le pareció que tenía el aspecto suficiente de estar completamente abandonada. Ambos salieron y mientras Daryl esperaba en el porche encendiéndose un nuevo pitillo, Paul echó un vistazo al perímetro para asegurarse de que no había nada merodeando por allí.

–¿Otro cigarro? –dijo en cuanto regresó.

–No tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer –refunfuñó el arquero.

–Todo limpio alrededor de la casa ¿Has mirado por las ventanas?

–Sí, parece que está vacía.

–Entraré primero de todas formas. Mejor asegurarse de que nada se une a la fiesta de pijamas.

Paul sacó entonces una especie de gancho pequeño que guardaba en uno de los bolsillos, y forzó la puerta sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo.

–Yo la habría echado abajo… –comentó Daryl.

–Ya veo que pasar desapercibido no es uno de tus fuertes ¿eh?

Paul entró en la vivienda y atravesó el estrecho pasillo del vestíbulo hasta que llegó a la cocina. Allí todo estaba tranquilo, lo único realmente prominente era el olor a cerrado, pero lejos de ser algo desagradable, se trataba de un buen síntoma.

Se tomó su tiempo en recorrer cada rincón y cada estancia de la casa. Era una vivienda estrecha de tres plantas, y que además del porche tenía una diminuta terraza que salía desde ático. En la planta baja contaba, a aparte de la cocina, con una sala de estar y un cuarto de baño. En la planta superior había tres habitaciones y otro aseo. Dejando a un lado la decoración de dudoso gusto y claramente pasada de moda, aquella casa no presentaba ningún tipo de peligro para ellos, y era perfecta para pasar la noche.

Cuando salió encontró a Daryl sentado en las escaleras del porche, de espaldas a él, y dando caladas a lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser otro cigarro diferente. Paul se lo arrancó de los labios, y lo arrojó al camino de piedras.

–¿Te importa? –gruñó Daryl.

–Que quemes tus pulmones no, que huelas como el tubo de escape de un maldito camión, sí.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Paul despejó de platos y objetos la mesa de la cocina, y se sentó para hacer un inventario provisional aprovechando lo poco que quedaba de claridad, antes de que cayera finalmente la noche.

Después de un rato se frotó la cara con desgana. En cuanto había terminado de anotar el último de los frascos, sintió que el cansancio caía sobre sus hombros como un torrente de agua fría. Contempló el material recaudado y suspiró. Era mejor que nada, se obligó a decir, pero era insuficiente.

–Mañana tenemos todo el día. Seguro que encontramos algo.

Escuchó la voz de Daryl a su espalda. Paul rió para sí, el arquero intentando animarle, eso sí que resultaba irónico. De todas formas no se giró para mirarle, pero se imaginó que el Daryl se apoyaba sobre el umbral de la puerta. Sacó entonces una bolsa de tela que había metido en la mochila y guardó todas las medicinas dentro de ella.

–Sí, seguro que sí –comentó levantándose–. En fin, comamos algo. Brianna me ha empaquetado algo de fiambre, unas galletas y un poco de ese pan que hace ella misma.

Rebuscando entre los cajones y armarios, Paul había encontrado algunas velas y una lustrosa botella de vino tinto. Así que se sentaron a cenar con tranquilidad mientras la noche se hacía más oscura, y la luna ascendía sobre el cielo negro cada vez más brillante.

–¿La recuerdas? A Brianna, digo –preguntó de repente Paul saboreando un trozo del esponjoso pan– Estaba con el grupo que salvasteis en la carretera.

Daryl movió la cabeza con reconocimiento mientras llenaba los carrillos como un perro hambriento.

–Tuvieron suerte de que estuviéramos allí –dijo con la boca llena.

Paul levantó una ceja.

–¿Perdona? Les habría sacado yo mismo si no me hubierais puesto unas esposas y una pistola en la cabeza.

–¿Y qué esperabas? Nos robaste el camión, nos pateaste el trasero, te escapaste dos veces y luego te colaste en casa de Rick después de fisgonear por toda Alexandria.

Paul rió ante el recuerdo.

–Sí… el camión no era vuestro, de todas formas.

–Ya… tuviste suerte, en cualquier otro momento Rick te habría atravesado el cráneo con una bala, no lo olvides –añadió Daryl.

–Sabía que no lo haríais.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –preguntó llevándose otro bocado de queso y pan a la boca.

–¡Eh! Raciona, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos fuera –protestó Paul–. Estoy seguro porque os estuve observando y por la conversación que tuvisteis en el coche.

De repente, Daryl levantó la cabeza, masticando sonoramente, y clavando sus ojos sobre Paul.

–¿Estabas despierto?

–Me pregunto cómo habrías hecho para colgarme de un árbol.

Paul rió, pero vio que el arquero apoyaba firmemente la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla mientras le observaba con expresión firme.

–Capullo de mierda –espetó entonces–. ¿Te estabas echando encima de mi apropósito?

La exacerbación en la voz del arquero sorprendió a Paul, que no comprendió por qué algo tan insignificante y banal, podía haber irritado de forma súbita al otro hombre.

–Relájate, machote –contestó Paul con calma–. No era yo quién conducía el coche.

–Nos mentiste para colarte en nuestro hogar, con nuestra gente ¿Tienes idea de lo que hemos sufrido por culpa de extraños?

–Daryl…

–Da gracias que no me di cuenta en el momento, porque te habría echado a la carretera con el coche en marcha.

Daryl se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina en dirección a las escaleras, dejando a Paul con la palabra, y la comida, en la boca.

–Vale…

Paul observó la puerta de la cocina durante unos segundo, luego se sirvió otro vaso de vino y bebió todo el contenido de un trago.  


  
***

  
Paul encontró a Daryl en una de las dos habitaciones ubicadas sobre el porche. El arquero se sentaba en un sillón junto a la ventana, con las piernas cruzadas, apoyadas sobre el marco, y su mirada puesta fuera de allí.

–He encontrado esto –comentó Paul dejando caer sobre la cama un pesado edredón–. Estaba en un armario así que no está lleno de polvo.

–¿Para qué es eso?

–¿Para dormir?

–No voy a dormir.

–No digas bobadas, necesitas descansar.

–De qué, ¿de pasarme todo el día sentado en un coche? Duerme tú, yo haré guardia.

Su voz seguía expresando resentimiento, pero Paul estaba demasiado agotado como para tener otro enfrentamiento baladí con alguien tan sumamente obstinado como Daryl Dixon. Su preocupación no era el arquero, era Maggie, y su gente. Así que se dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección a la habitación del final del pasillo, con la esperanza de que la noche pasara lo más rápido posible.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez dos o tres horas, cuando vio a Daryl atravesar el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto. Observó que el arquero examinaba la habitación, buscándole, intentado ver más allá de la oscuridad. Pero Paul se sentaba en el suelo, junto a la ventana, en un punto donde la luz de la luna trazaba una línea impenetrable. Estaba claro que Daryl no le había visto, pues el arquero se acercó a la cama donde Paul había dejado la mochila, y comenzó a revolver en su interior.

–¿Buscas algo?

Daryl pegó un brinco involuntario, mientras soltaba algún que otro un improperio.

–¿Qué coño haces ahí?

–Hay que tener todos los frentes vigilados.

El arquero perdió el interés rápidamente y volvió a coger la mochila.

–Te vi guardar unos prismáticos.

–Sí…

–Cógelos, he visto algo.

Paul se levantó en seguida, buscó los prismáticos y siguió a Daryl hasta su cuarto.

–Es de noche, ¿qué crees que vamos a ver con esto? –preguntó acercándose a la ventana.

–Allí –señaló el arquero– hay unas luces.

Paul las vio nada más posar sus ojos sobre la línea irregular que marcaba el horizonte. Cogió los prismáticos e inspeccionó la oscuridad hasta que dio con los puntos luminosos.

–Parecen dos coches.

Paul pasó los prismáticos a Daryl y éste escudriñó la noche sujetándolos con una sola mano.

–¿Salvadores? –preguntó el arquero.

–Es posible ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí?

–Aparecieron hace unos veinte minutos y desde entonces no se han movido.

Paul observó con detenimiento los reflejos estáticos que destacaban entre la espesura de la noche.

–¿Dónde tienes la radio? –preguntó entonces.

–La dejé en el coche.

Paul farfulló algo y luego salió de la habitación regresando poco después con su walkie-talkie, escaneando entre las diferentes emisoras, hasta que dio con algo. Ambos escucharon la interferencia claramente. Daryl posó los prismáticos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y Paul se dejó caer sobre el sillón que había ocupado el arquero anteriormente. Los dos se pegaron a la radio como si fuera su única forma de contacto con el mundo exterior.

Atentos a los sonidos que salían del aparato, pudieron distinguir el vaivén de una conversación. Eran transmisiones cortas y precisas, pero no fueron capaces de descifrar nada de lo que estaban hablando. Las palabras se perdían bajo un intenso ruido.

–Estamos demasiado lejos, no hay cobertura suficiente –dijo Paul con exasperación.

Ambos observaron el walkie-talkie hasta que el sonido desapareció. Fueran quienes fuesen, habían cortado la comunicación, así que Paul apagó la radio para reservar la batería.

–Deberíamos ir y seguirles –dijo Daryl entonces.

–Claro, brillante idea. Vayamos, anunciando a los cuatro vientos que estamos aquí, sin armas. Tú y yo solos. El Santo Pacificador y su amigo el manco.

Paul suspiró y se levantó caminando hacia la puerta.

–¿Vamos a dejar que se vayan? –insistió el arquero tras él.

–No sabemos cuantos son, y de todas formas no son nuestro problema ahora mismo.

–¡Gilipolleces! ¡Ellos han provocado todo esto!

Paul miró al arquero con expresión estoica y ojos aburridos.

–Estoy a dos metros de ti, Daryl Dixon, te agradecería profundamente que no me levantaras la voz. Primero, porque te escucho con claridad meridiana. Segundo, porque no necesito que me demuestres a cada minuto que pasa lo frustrado que estás; lo entiendo perfectamente. Y tercero, estoy terriblemente cansado… Recuerda por qué estamos aquí, el motivo por el que te he dejado venir. Lo haces por Maggie, no lo olvides ni un solo segundo. Ella es lo único que debe ocupar tu mente ¿queda claro? Debemos centrarnos en eso y regresar cuanto antes, y si no es mucho pedir, de una sola pieza. Porque cuando actúas de forma impulsiva, tal y como estás haciendo tú ahora mismo, lo mejor que te puede pasar es que te disparen en un hombro –Paul hizo una pausa y luego dio media vuelta–. Quédate con los prismáticos si quieres. Nos vemos a primera hora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Daryl tuvo la sensación de haber pestañeado tan solo una vez, un acto simple e involuntario, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo se sorprendió al comprobar que ya era de día.

Se levantó rápidamente sobre el asiento, igual que quién despierta de una pesadilla, y entonces notó que algo se deslizaba sobre su pecho. Miró hacia abajo y observó perplejo la colorida manta de ganchillo que le cubría de arriba a abajo. Volvió a mirar por la ventana, desorientado, no tenía ni idea de cuando se había quedado dormido, ni siquiera era consciente de haber sentido un poco de sueño. Lo último que recordaba era observar con atención aquellas luces que se mantenían inmóviles en el horizonte. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que los prismáticos habían desaparecido del alféizar de la ventana.

De un manotazo se quitó de encima la manta, desvió su atención hacia la puerta y algo sobre la cama llamó su atención. Se levantó, gruñendo entre dientes, sintiendo molestas en su hombro herido, y se acercó para ver lo que era. Sobre la colcha había un pequeño paquete envuelto, una pastilla, un botellín de agua y una nota.

 

_Tu desayuno._  
_Si me echas de menos, estoy en el ático._  
_P. :)_

 

Daryl arrugó la nota. Cómo era posible que aquel charlatán hubiera entrado en la habitación, le hubiera tapado con una manta como si fuera un bebé, se llevara los prismáticos y dejara todo aquello sobre la cama, sin que él se hubiera enterado de nada.

–Maldito… –farfullo para sí.

Después de comer un par de galletas y de tomarse la pastilla con la esperanza de que le aliviara el dolor que sentía en el hombro, subió al ático.

Era un espacio pequeño, con techos bajos a dos aguas, y repleto de cajas amontonadas. Una ligera brisa cálida le recibió en cuanto puso los pies sobre el suelo polvoriento de madera. Vio que la portezuela de la terraza estaba abierta, así que esquivando vigas y telas de araña, siguió el rastro de pisadas hasta allí.

Encontró a Jesus sentando en una silla plegable de camping y con las piernas apoyadas sobre la barandilla. Parecía leer algo. A su lado, en el suelo, descansaban los prismáticos y la radio.

–Buenos días –dijo en tono afable aunque no se volvió para mirarle.

–¿Llevas mucho rato aquí?

–Un par de horas. He estado husmeando por la casa, mira lo que he encontrado.

Cogió algo que guardaba al otro lado, fuera de la vista de Daryl, y se lo pasó. El arquero examinó el objeto con la frente arrugada. Era un maletín de plástico amarillo, tenía unas letras pegadas en uno de los lados, pero el tiempo las había desgastado tanto que era imposible leer lo que ponía.

–Qué coño es esto.

–Ábrelo.

Daryl abrió el maletín como pudo y se encontró con un completo set médico de juguete.

–¿A que es chulo? Sacado directamente de los ochenta. Yo tuve uno igual cuando era niño, aunque a la semana ya había perdido la mitad del material –sonrió– Quién sabe, a lo mejor es una señal. Y estoy seguro de que a los críos les encantará. Todos, en algún momento, hemos querido ser médicos ¿verdad?

–Supongo…

Daryl observó el maletín con sus utensilios de colores vivos sin saber muy bien qué hacer con él.

Él nunca había tenido un juguete semejante. En realidad, nunca había tenido juguetes como los otros niños. Posó sus ojos sobre Jesus que seguía concentrado en lo que quisiera que estuviera leyendo, y se le vino a la mente la última conversación que habían tenido, las palabras que aquel charlatán le había dedicado, y cómo había insinuado que el disparo que había recibido en el hombro no era más que culpa suya. También recordó la forma que tuvo de confesar, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia, que les había manipulado para que le llevaran a Alexandria. Y ahora se sentaba ahí, como quien no quiere la cosa. Estaba tan cabreado que pensó en empujarle terraza abajo.

Sin embargo devolvió la mirada al juguete inofensivo que sujetaba con una sola mano. Se imaginó a una versión en miniatura del hombre que tenía en frente, con su pelo rubio y sus grandes y sonrientes ojos azules. Un niño precioso que jugaba despreocupado bajo la atenta mirada de su madre. Entonces se les acercaba un hombre que le daba un beso en la mejilla a la mujer y luego se agachaba para coger y levantar al niño en el aire. Él le respondía con una sonora carcajada. Era su padre, demostrándole lo mucho que le había echado de menos después de una larga jornada laboral. La familia perfecta y feliz que él jamás había tenido.

–También he encontrado esto.

El arquero levantó los ojos del maletín, abstraído, y vio que Jesus se había puesto en pie y le enseñaba unas páginas amarillas. Supuso que eso era lo que estaba leyendo.

–Hay una consulta ginecológica en aquella dirección –dijo señalando al sur–. También hay un Walmart a las afueras, aunque no creo que debamos perder el tiempo allí. Pero… –continuó, y entonces le enseñó un plano del pueblo, preguntándose de dónde narices lo habría sacado– he visto que hay un par de farmacias pequeñas, una aquí y otra aquí. Supongo que algo conseguiremos.

Jesus le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Obviamente estaba satisfecho por el trabajo de investigación que había hecho sin tan siquiera salir de la casa, mientras Daryl dormía como un capullo.

Tuvo que luchar contra la urgencia de darle un puñetazo a esa cara ángel. A esa aparente inocencia que le crispaba los nervios. A esa serenidad perfecta. A esa facilidad para entrar y salir de un conflicto como si nada le afectase realmente. Pero había algo bajo toda esa fachada, Daryl estaba seguro de ello. Lo había visto en el camino, le había vio vacilar y dudar. Había sido solo durante un mísero segundo, pero se había dado cuenta de que, por un instante, el charlatán se había ahogado en palabras y ese velo de entereza que le cubría había desaparecido.

Daryl pestañeó aparcando aquellos pensamientos a un lado, y se dio cuenta de que Jesus le miraba con atención.

–¿Que tal el hombro?

–Perfectamente.

–Deberíamos comprobar el vendaje.

El arquero ignoró al scout, posó en el suelo el maletín y cogió los prismáticos.

–Apagaron las luces a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada –comentó Jesus tras él–; por la mañana seguían ahí, pero hará una media hora que se han ido en dirección sur.

–¿Crees que vendrán? –preguntó Daryl sin dejar de otear el horizonte.

–No lo sé. Sería mucha casualidad que vinieran justo ahora, cuando estamos nosotros aquí, pero tal vez nos vieron cuando atravesamos el camino. Quién sabe. Prefiero no arriesgar. Esconderemos el coche e iremos a pie. Si crees que no puedes hacerlo; iré yo solo.

–¿Estás de coña? –dijo Daryl girándose rápidamente.

–En absoluto.

–Estoy bien.

–Pues entonces pongámonos en marcha.

 

***

 

Antes de salir de la casa Jesus le había sermoneado sobre las nuevas normas a seguir en vista de que tenían que prescindir de su jaula de cuatro ruedas. El charlatán había insistido en que le ataría y lo encerraría en un armario si no obedecía sus órdenes.

–¿Tienes algo para defenderte por si fuera necesario? –había preguntado.

–¿El maníaco controlador no debería de haber comprobado eso antes de dejar Hilltop?

–El maníaco controlador imagina que eres consciente de los peligros aquí fuera, por lo que pregunta solo por si acaso.

Daryl le había contestado afirmativamente solo para que se callara, pero en realidad contaba únicamente con una navaja que había robado en la cocina de Barrington House.

Desde que había despertado en Hilltop había intentando en más de una ocasión acercarse para echar un vistazo al arsenal con el que les proveía el herrero, pues estaba seguro de que tenía que haber algo más que lanzas, pero el dolor del hombro, el cansancio y las recomendaciones del médico, le habían postrado en la cama. Y aunque pasados los días se había sentido con más fuerzas y el auxiliar le había dado el visto bueno para que se moviera de la cama, solo había sido capaz de salir de la casa en una par de ocasiones, y en ambas se había encontrado con una mujer alta y robusta, con el pelo rojo como el fuego y el rostro lleno de pecas, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

No era un gran cuchillo, pero imaginó que para un pueblo aparentemente vacío, sería más que suficiente. Además, matar caminantes no era nuevo para él y aún tenía un brazo perfectamente sano.

Después de organizarse, tardaron unos quince minutos en alcanzar su destino. Caminaron despacio y en silencio, bajo el sol castigador en un día de esos en los que el cielo se mostraba como una gigantesca masa azul sin una sola nube a la vista.

Daryl estudió la calle mientras esperaba a que Jesus abriera la puerta del edificio donde esperaban encontrar la consulta ginecológica. Habían acordado hacer una especie de ronda de reconocimiento, y si daban con algo de utilidad, lo apartarían y luego volverían con el coche para recogerlo todo.

Ambos gimieron aliviados cuando entraron en el estrecho portal, escondiéndose por fin del calor abrasador.

–No puedo esperar a que llegue el otoño –gimoteó Jesus.

–Te lo merecer por traer esa estúpida gabardina.

–¿Estúpida? ¿Has intentando alguna vez morder una prenda de piel como esta? Tú vete por ahí con tu carne expuesta si quieres, que yo al menos tengo un seguro si algo sale mal.

Daryl se apoyó contra la pared respirando con cierta dificultad. El edificio les había dado un cobijo de sombra, pero el calor acumulado viciaba el aire hasta hacerlo asfixiante.

–¿Qué piso es? –preguntó el arquero.

–El tercero. Espera aquí mientras echo un vistazo.

Por una vez Daryl no protestó y agradeció poder sentarse a esperar en los escalones. Jesus no tardó mucho en aparecer de nuevo, informándole de que el edificio estaba completamente vacío.

–No me gusta esto –comentó el arquero en cuanto llegaron a la tercera planta–, todo está demasiado tranquilo ¿dónde ha ido a parar todo el mundo?

–Quizá tuvieron suerte y consiguieron escapar.

Ni siquiera Jesus parecía satisfecho con su propia respuesta, pero entró en la consulta, seguido por Daryl, sin mencionar nada más sobre el tema.

La distribución era la de un piso normal, pero habían adaptado cada estancia a las necesidades de una clínica privada. El hall se había convertido en una pequeña recepción, con una mesa y un sillón para las pacientes. Había otro cuarto que parecía el despacho del médico y otro que hacía de sala de espera. En medio del pasillo encontraron un baño, y al final el consultorio. No había ventanas allí, así que se conformaron con la luz que les brindaba la pequeña linterna que Jesus había traído consigo.

–Podíamos llevarnos el ecógrafo –comentó Jesus.

–¿Es chisme? Creía que ya tenía uno.

–Sí, pero nunca se sabe.

Daryl observó a Jesus mientras abría armarios y cajones, y sacaba todo lo que se iba encontrando, desde guantes de látex, a todo tipo de material médico.

Después de un par de horas, los dos hombres habían saqueado la consulta casi por completo, y habían amontonado todo el material requisado en la zona de recepción.

–Volveremos luego con el coche –comentó Jesus.

–¿Estaba todo en la lista?

–No, la verdad es que no. Pero son cosas útiles y eso es lo que importa. Vayamos a ver si tenemos la misma suerte en esas farmacias.

Salieron del edificio y caminaron pegados a la sombra como si se tratara de un oasis en medio del desierto. La primera de las farmacias se encontraba a unos diez minutos de la consulta, sin embargo tardaron algo más de lo normal en llegar. Daryl sentía molestias en el hombro, y la falta de sueño y el calor sofocante le estaban empezando a pasar factura. Con cada paso que daba notaba que su cuerpo se volvía más y más pesado. Por el contrario, Jesus caminaba frente a él como si no se estuviera achicharrando bajo esa larga y ridícula –dijera lo que dijera– gabardina de cuero. El scout escaneaba calles y callejuelas en busca de cualquier amenaza, y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo tras de sí para comprobar que Daryl le seguía. Mientras tanto, el arquero trataba de aparentar no estar a punto de desfallecer sobre el suelo de cemento.

–Mierda…

Daryl se estaba limpiado el sudor de la frente cuando escuchó el juramento del scout. El arquero levantó la vista y vio el gran letrero de la farmacia, pero también comprobó con hastío que los cristales del escaparate estaban completamente rotos.

Jesus meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro, pero aún así entró dentro. Daryl le siguió deseando que la oscuridad del establecimiento le ofreciera un poco de aire fresco. Pero no fue así, y lo que vio tampoco era mucho más alentador. El sitio estaba hecho un desastre, cajas y botes esparcidos por todas partes, estanterías medio vacías con baldas rotas, mostradores volcados, cajas registradoras arrancadas de cuajo.

–Joder. La otra estará igual –dijo Daryl con desgana.

–Está demasiado revuelto como para ser algo reciente –comentó Jesus pensativo–. Parece que ésta fue una calle de mucho tránsito, tal vez la saquearon durante las evacuaciones. La verdad es que no les culpo, todos nos volvimos un poco locos en aquellos momentos.

–Yo no –sentenció Daryl pasando a su lado.

–Ya… bueno, lo importante es que no parece que lo hayan tocado desde entonces; a lo mejor sigue siendo nuestro día de suerte.

Daryl dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica.

–¿Sabes que pasó la última vez que alguien dijo algo parecido? Que un camión lleno de comida acabó en el fondo de un lago.

–¿En serio? Me preguntó que pudo haber pasado…

Jesus metió su mano enguantada en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y sacó una hoja de papel.

–Toma –dijo entregándosela a Daryl– el tipo de medicamentos que buscamos, están listados por orden de prioridad. Tú busca por ahí y yo lo haré en este otro lado.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a rebuscar en silencio entre el caos de cajas.

–Muchos de estos botes están a punto de caducar –comentó Daryl después de un rato.

–No te preocupes por eso, una vez leí un artículo que decía que el Departamento de Defensa había pedido a la FDA que probara un montón de medicamentos para estudiar su efectividad, y alrededor del noventa por ciento seguían siendo efectivos más allá de su fecha de caducidad. Había un antibiótico, que no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, que todavía servía después de diez años. Luego hablaban de otros que aguantaban de entre veinticinco a treinta años. Creo que por ahora estamos servidos.

Daryl miró con atención al otro hombre que en ese momento se arrodillaba en el suelo dándole la espalda.

–Eres muy listo ¿no? –dijo con ironía.

–Me gusta leer –contestó Jesus encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Sobre medicamentos?

–Cualquier cosa es válida para distraer tu cabeza de otras estupideces. Deberías probarlo.

Jesus se levantó dejando un pequeño montón de cajas y botes apartados, y luego se dirigió a la zona de detrás de los mostradores.

Daryl deseaba contestarle. Era más que consciente de que Jesus dejaba escapar aquellos dardos, aparentemente inofensivos, con el claro propósito de provocar una reacción en él. En cualquier otro momento Daryl se imaginó levantándose, agarrando al otro hombre por el cuello y escupiéndole en la cara que controlara esa lengua de zorro. Pero en esa ocasión no lo hizo. Por un lado porque no quería darle la satisfacción de caer en su cebo. Luego estaba el asunto de su hombro malherido y la fatiga que le hostigaba. Pero también había algo más, aunque no tenía muy claro el qué. Suponía que en el fondo sabía que el otro hombre no lo hacia de forma malintencionada. La actitud jovial y despreocupada que Jesus desplegaba a menudo podía llegar irritar a Daryl, pero sabía que el charlatán podía ser muchas cosas, pero no una mala persona.

Un ruido repentino hizo que los dos hombres se pusieron en pie como dos resortes. Se miraron durante unos segundos, como para asegurarse de que ambos lo habían oído. Provenía de la parte de atrás de la farmacia. Había una puerta corredera que separaba ambos espacios y a ninguno de los dos se les había ocurrido comprobar qué había al otro lado.

Daryl, sin pensárselo dos veces, dio un paso al frente dispuesto a seguir aquel sonido. Era evidente que se habían confiado en exceso ante la falta aparente de peligros, y habían cometido un error propio de principiantes. Sin embargo Jesus le detuvo levantando una mano en el aire.

–No te muevas de donde estás. Sea lo que sea no podrá atacarnos estando al otro lado de la puerta.

–Si, pero detrás de esa puerta podría haber más medicamentos.

–Tienes razón. Pero tú te quedas ahí, _yo_ echaré un vistazo.

El scout se colocó pegándose contra el marco contrario hacia donde se abría la puerta, sacó uno de sus cuchillos y luego la deslizó lentamente procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Con la puerta entreabierta, echó un vistazo al otro lado. Daryl imaginó que Jesus no había visto nada preocupante porque acto seguido movió la puerta un poco más y desapareció tras ella dejándolo solo.

El corazón del arquero comenzó a golpear con fuerza, y de forma casi inconsciente se llevó una mano al cinturón en busca del revólver que sabía que no tenía. Daryl juró en voz baja.

Entonces escuchó el estruendo de objetos desplomándose contra el suelo. Entre el ruido, creyó escuchar la voz de Jesus. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, a continuación agarró con fuerza el único arma que tenía a mano y, con decisión, cruzó la corta distancia que le separaba de aquella puerta.

El pasillo era estrecho y estaba iluminado únicamente por la claridad que se colaba por una pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared del fondo. A lo largo solo vio dos puertas, una a su derecha que estaba cerrada y que tenía unas letras pegadas en las que se podía leer «aseo», y otra al final, a la izquierda.

Caminó despacio poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta, pero solo se encontró con un singular silencio. No se oían ni gemidos, ni graznidos, ni nada parecido a la banda sonora de ese tiempo que les había tocado vivir. De hecho, lo único que podía distinguir era la voz de Jesus que repetía en voz baja, una y otra vez, «vamos, vamos».

Daryl se asomó y encontró al scout de rodillas en el suelo, haciendo gestos hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, pero desde donde estaba no podía ver lo que quisiera que hubiera llamado la atención de Jesus.

Miró a su alrededor, no era un cuarto muy grande, había estanterías en las paredes que estaban repletas de cajas, carpetas y documentos. También había cajas amontonadas en el suelo, algunas de ellas parecían ser las causantes del ruido que había escuchado.

El arquero posó sus ojos de nuevo sobre Jesus.

–Vamos, no te voy a hacer daño –dijo mientras daba golpecitos en las baldosas del suelo.

–¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

Jesus le miró de arriba a abajo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento de su presencia.

–¿Qué haces _tú_? –preguntó.

–A _ti_ qué te parece.

Daryl dio un paso al frente.

–No entres –dijo rápidamente Jesus– le asustarás. Es un gato, se ve que se coló por la ventana del pasillo. Estaba en una de las estanterías cuando entré, menudo susto me dio el condenado. El pobre está en los huesos. Vamos amigo, sal de ahí… te daré una galleta.

Jesus rebuscó en los bolsillos interiores de su gabardina y sacó un paquete de plástico, lo abrió y cortó un trozo de galleta.

–Vamos chiquitín… come un poco.

Daryl observó con pasmo los intentos fallidos del otro hombre por camelar al animal. Luego resopló.

–Anda quita de ahí, déjame a mí.

El arquero entró y apartó a Jesus de un empujón, pero el gato aprovechó ese momento para salir corriendo entre los dos hombres y de un salto, trepó hasta la ventana, y escapó.

–Te dije que le asustarías –protestó Jesus.

–Eras tú quien lo tenía acorralado, se sentía amenazado.

Los dos hombres se pusieron en pie.

–Al menos podía haberse comido la galleta, estaba famélico. Me sorprende que haya sido capaz de saltar hasta la ventana.

–Déjasela ahí, volverá.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Los animales tienen mejor instinto de supervivencia que nosotros, créeme ¿no has leído sobre ello? –comentó con cierto retintín.

–Tal vez lo haga.

–Deberías.

Jesus le entregó el paquete de galletas a Daryl, y mientras el arquero preparaba el majar con la esperanza de que el gato regresara para comerlo, Jesus rebuscó por las cajas de lo que supusieron era el almacén.

–¡Ja! Nos acaba de tocar la lotería –dijo Jesus de pronto.

–¿Qué has encontrado?

Daryl se levantó y Jesus sacó de una de las cajas de cartón un paquete blanco y azul.

– _Viagra_ –dijo mientras ponía una voz grave y absurda, y se la enseñaba gesticulando como si se tratara de un anuncio propio de la _teletienda_.

–Eres un imbécil –rezongó Daryl.

El arquero abandonó el almacén con la risa de Jesus de fondo, y volvió a la parte delantera de la farmacia. El scout apareció poco después cargando con una caja que posó sobre uno de los mostradores que aún seguían en pie.

–Estarás de coña –comentó el arquero consciente de lo que contenía.

–Tal vez estemos en el apocalipsis, mi querido amigo, pero el sexo es un deporte sano y un poco de diversión nunca está de más. De hecho estoy absolutamente convencido de que estos conflictos de machos alfa son fruto de una falta preocupante de amor carnal. En mi opinión la gente debería soltarse la melena más a menudo y relajarse un poco, y…

Jesus dejó la sentencia en el aire y movió la boca como si fuera a añadir algo más, pero luego apretó los labios, cogió de nuevo la caja y la llevó junto al otro montón de medicamentos que había apartado anteriormente.

Daryl hincho el pecho de aire intentando frenar el hartazgo que crecía en su interior. Era obvio que Jesus iba a decir algo sobre él, en otra puntada de esas suyas. Pero el muy capullo se había callado como una mula y eso había conseguido irritar al arquero aún más si cabe. Estaba harto de que aquel _hippie_ hablara sobre él como si le conociera. No le conocía, de hecho no le conocía nada en absoluto. Estaba dispuesto a dejar de contenerse y sellar esa bocaza de un puñetazo si se le ocurría volver a tomarse esas licencias.

Daryl cerró los ojos y se obligó a recordar que el motivo por el que estaba allí, acompañando a ese condenado charlatán, era Maggie. Lo estaba haciendo por ella y por el bebé, y también lo hacía por Glenn. De repente pensar en su amigo le entristeció, pero a la vez le ayudó a aparcar esos pensamientos y tranquilizarse.

Los dos hombres dejaron el local poco después y se dirigieron a su siguiente objetivo. La otra farmacia se encontraba en dirección sur. Habían decidido dejarla para el final porque era la que estaba más cerca de la casa donde habían pasado la noche. Pensaron que, dependiendo de lo que encontraran, quizá les diera tiempo a volver, relajarse un poco mientras comían algo, y luego coger el coche, cargar todo el material y dirigirse a Hilltop con el tiempo suficiente para poder pasar la noche bajo al amparo de sus muros.

Llegaron a la farmacia unos veinte minutos después. Daryl sentía que el calor, que a esas horas apretaba con fuerza, estaba a punto de extenuarle por completo. Pero Jesus había tenido razón, la segunda farmacia, que se encontraba en una calle estrecha rodeada de viviendas, parecía estar intacta, y aunque no fuera mucho, aquel simple hecho había conseguido levantarle el ánimo.

Después de echar una ojeada por los cristales, y de comprobar que no había nada al otro lado que respondiera a la llamada sobre la puerta, Jesus forzó la cerradura y entraron.

Los dos hombres observaron a su alrededor con enorme fascinación, como quien encuentra un tesoro que lleva años buscando. El local estaba intacto, las estanterías repletas de botes y cajas perfectamente ordenados y alineados. En los mostradores los expositores de muestras esperaban a los clientes que nunca llegarían. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido completamente.

Les llevó casi tres horas vaciar el local. No escatimaron en recursos, habían encontrado algunas cajas vacías en el almacén y las habían llenado con todo lo que había cabido en ellas.

–No va a entrar todo en el coche –comentó Daryl.

–Buscaremos uno más grande, y si no tenemos suerte, nos llevaremos lo imprescindible y volveremos otro día a por el resto.

–¿Y si llevamos dos coches?

–No puedes conducir.

–Podría intentarlo.

–No vas a conducir, Daryl. Estoy seguro de que mañana tu hombro se acordará bastante de este día, del calor y del esfuerzo innecesario que has hecho –dijo mientras amontonaba las cajas cerca de la entrada–. Alex ha pasado varias noches en vela pendiente de esa herida, pendiente de que no se infectara, pendiente de que los puntos no se abrieran, y pendiente de tu fiebre… no quiero ser yo el responsable de hacer que todo ese trabajo haya sido en balde.

Daryl abrió la boca dispuesto a repetirle, por segunda vez, que no necesitaba niñeras que estuvieran pendientes de él, que sabía cuidarse muy bien solo, y que aquella no era la primera cicatriz que adornaba su cuerpo. Pero entendía, aunque no lo demostrara, que la gente de Hilltop estaba siendo generosa con él y su gente, así que no quería alimentar más esa imagen ingrata que probablemente ya tenían de él.

 

***

 

Calcularon que más o menos serían las cuatro de la tarde cuando por fin regresaron a la casa. Jesus tiró la gabardina de cuero sobre una mesa y se dejó caer con un sonoro suspiro sobre el sofá de la sala de estar. Daryl se sentó en uno de los sillones. Pero lejos de alivio sintió un doloroso calambre en el hombro en cuanto apoyo la espalda sobre el respaldo.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó Jesus.

–Estoy bien.

Jesus hizo rodar sus ojos, aburrido de la actitud tajante del arquero.

–En la mochila hay un botiquín. Deberíamos cambiar el vendaje, estará todo sudado y eso no le vendrá bien a la herida.

–Dame las vendas, yo lo cambiaré.

–¿Por qué?

–Por qué ¿Qué?

–Por qué no quieres que te ayude.

Daryl miró a Jesus que seguía medio recostado sobre el respaldo del sofá en una postura relajada. Sin embargo esa calma no se reflejaba en sus ojos azules como el agua, que se habían vuelto oscuros en cuanto había formulado la pregunta. Era como si no se estuviera refiriendo únicamente a la venda, pero tampoco podía decirlo con certeza, así que sacudió la cabeza y replicó:

–Porque puedo hacerlo yo solo.

Para su sorpresa Jesus no solo no protestó, sino que se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala de estar. Cuando regresó posó sobre la mesa de centro un pequeño botiquín de tela y volvió a dejarle solo.

Daryl miró por encima de su hombro, desde su asiento podía ver la puerta de la cocina y escuchaba a Jesus revolviendo dentro, probablemente sacando algo de comida de la mochila. No parecía que tuviera intención de volver a la sala de estar, pero aún así el arquero cogió el botiquín, subió a la planta superior y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Después de un largo rato de intentar colocarse las vendas, y solo conseguir formar un gurruño alrededor de su hombro, Daryl escuchó unos golpes sobre la puerta.

–¿Cómo lo llevas? –preguntó Jesus al otro lado.

Daryl blasfemó para sí.

–Ya casi estoy.

–¿Ya _casi_ estás? Por el amor de una madre, Daryl, llevas ahí más de media hora. ¿Por qué no dejas que te eche una mano? Tengo hambre y no me parece de buena educación comer solo, cuando estoy seguro de que tú también querrás comer algo.

El arquero no contestó, y siguió intentando ponerse la venda como buenamente podía. Al otro lado de la puerta pudo escuchar los movimientos de Jesus, y se lo imaginó colocando las manos sobre sus caderas, impaciente.

–Vale… voy a entrar.

Daryl se echó a un lado, cerca del retrete, pero Jesus no entró inmediatamente, supuso que el scout aguardaba al otro lado en caso de recibir una respuesta negativa, pero el arquero se limitó a esperar sentándose en el borde de la bañera.

En cuanto la puerta comenzó a abrirse el arquero se arrepintió de haber dejado que Jesus se uniera a él en el baño. Daryl era una persona fuerte y decidida, que en muchas ocasiones ni siquiera había demostrado temor a nada. Pero por alguna razón, en ese momento, y ante la presencia del otro hombre, se sintió pequeño y vulnerable. Comprendía que estaba a punto de exponer algo mucho más personal y delicado que un poco de carne sucia y sudorosa. El arquero era muy consciente de sus imperfecciones pero había aprendido a vivir con ellas, o al menos eso es lo que él creía. Ya eran parte de él, se decía, parte de quién era. Sin embargo, si había algo que le agobiaba del hecho de que alguien más las viera era, por encima de todo, tener que recordar por qué estaban ahí.

Jesus se detuvo en la entrada y Daryl agachó la cabeza clavando sus ojos sobre el suelo embaldosado.

–¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó Jesus con cuidado.

–No. Cambia esta mierda y vayamos a comer –gruñó Daryl.

Milagrosamente el charlatán no le replicó, pero sí le hizo una señal para que se sentara sobre la tapa del retrete, y comenzó a deshacer el enredo de vendas en cuanto Daryl se acomodó.

–¿Has limpiado el sudor de la zona?

–Crees que soy idiota.

–En absoluto, solo te he hecho una pregunta.

–Sí, lo he hecho –respondió nuevamente el arquero suavizando el tono.

Jesus abrió el neceser y cogió vendas nuevas. Colocó un apósito en la herida frontal y luego se movió para hacer lo mismo en la que lucía en la espalda. Daryl sintió que su respiración se aceleraba y todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Entonces esperó con cierta ansiedad la reacción del otro hombre. Sin embargo, durante unos segundos que le parecieron minutos, no escuchó ni notó nada. Era como si el charlatán se hubiera desvanecido detrás suya. Se imaginó a Jesus observando con atención las enormes cicatrices que se repartían como garras a lo largo de su espalda. El arquero tuvo la urgencia de darse la vuelta y apremiar al otro hombre para que terminara lo que estaba haciendo, pero entonces sintió unos dedos cálidos sobre su piel.

Daryl no consiguió relajarse, pese al silencio que se hizo, mientras Jesus colocaba el otro apósito, y terminaba de vendar la zona alrededor de la herida. Quizá porque sabía que su mutismo era intencionado, y debería sentirse agradecido por la falta de intromisión de esa persona que él mismo había bautizado como _charlatán_. Un charlatán que de pronto se mostraba parco en palabras, y eso, por alguna razón, incomodaba a Daryl mucho más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

–Uno de los puntos se ha soltado –dijo Jesus irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos–. Alex no se lo va a tomar nada bien.

La mención del ayudante del médico hizo que Daryl notara un extraño pellizco de realidad en la boca del estómago. No entendió a cuento de qué, o qué significaba, pero de repente se sintió desnudo física y emocionalmente.

–Diré que ha sido mi culpa.

–Por supuesto que ha sido culpa tuya. Pero yo he consentido que vinieras, así que de nada sirven las excusas ahora. Ya estás listo –Jesus se movió y pasó a su lado recogiendo el botiquín–. Bajemos a comer, aún queda mucho que hacer antes de que podamos irnos.

Daryl no pasó por alto el hecho de que, mientras hablaba, Jesus le daba la espalda y no se volvió para mirarle en ningún momento. Luego salió del baño y bajó al piso inferior ofreciéndole una intimidad que no estaba seguro de querer en ese momento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Paul esperó pacientemente en la cocina a que Daryl bajara y se uniera a él para comer, con la esperanza de abandonar aquel lugar lo antes posible.

Culpaba a la tensión acumulada durante los días pasados, al calor y a la falta de sueño, del cansancio que se adhería a sus músculos como una sanguijuela sedienta. Pero no era su cuerpo el único que parecía desconectarse de la realidad por momentos, también se había dado cuenta de que su mente iba a un ritmo mucho más lento de lo normal. Quiso achacarlo de nuevo al agotamiento físico, pero no podía engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo; era aquel arquero, con su actitud excesivamente defensiva y bronca, quien estaba consumiendo el combustible de su cerebro.

Quería irse de allí y alejarse cuanto antes de aquel hombre que estaba testando su temple a base de martillazos. Necesitaba descansar su cuerpo y su mente. Hubo un momento en el que incluso se había planteado marcharse y dejar a Daryl allí abandonado, aunque solo fuera durante unas pocas horas. Tal vez de esa forma el arquero recapacitara sobre su actitud.

Pero todo eso había sido antes de subir al baño y ver a ese hombre, rudo y hosco, encogerse como un cachorro asustado, de la misma manera que lo había hecho el gato de la farmacia, ante una mano que lo único que busca es ofrecerle un poco de ayuda. Un animal enjaulado y dispuesto a envestir a cualquiera que se propusiera acercarse. Alguien que no sabe procesar los sentimientos, un ser desconfiado que cree que ni nada ni nadie puede traerle algo bueno.

Había visto las cicatrices que marcaban su espalda y algo se había apagado en su garganta en ese instante. Le hubiera gustado preguntar, y sabía que en cualquier otro momento, y quizá con cualquier otra persona, lo habría hecho. Pero había percibido la rigidez de sus músculos y la forma en que había clavado la mirada al suelo, envuelto por una vergüenza injusta. No tenía la capacidad para imaginar quién podía haberle hecho algo así, y aunque estaba seguro de que el daño físico estaba totalmente enterrado, era evidente que el dolor emocional se había agarrado a él sin ninguna urgencia por dejarle escapar.

Escuchó pasos pesados sobre las escaleras y poco después Daryl apareció en la cocina. El arquero se sentó en la mesa y, como si llevara semanas sin probar bocado, comenzó a comer sin tan siquiera esperar por él. Paul le observó fijamente durante unos segundos, luego miró su comida, pero de pronto se había quedado sin hambre.

–¿Vas a comerte eso? –preguntó Daryl después de un rato, y Paul empujó su comida hacia él sin decir nada–. He pensado –continuó tras un momento de silencio–, que deberíamos tomar una ruta diferente para la vuelta. Buscar una carretera secundaria y evitar caminos.

Paul afirmó lentamente.

–Sí, es lo mejor –luego echó un rápido vistazo al arquero y a continuación comenzó a recoger lo que había sobrado–. También creo que deberíamos desechar la idea de buscar un coche grande –añadió entonces–. Si ellos están merodeando por aquí es mejor que llevemos uno más ligero y rápido. Cogeremos lo imprescindible y guardaremos el resto para otro momento.

–¿Otro momento en el que puedas venir tú solo? –preguntó Daryl con voz ronca y sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Paul no respondió, simplemente se levantó y buscó dentro de la mochila.

–Toma –dijo posando una pastilla sobre la mesa–. Sé que te está molestando.

–Estoy bien. No deberíamos malgastar medicamentos.

–Si algo nos sobra ahora mismo son analgésicos. No te preocupes, nadie echará de menos una mísera pastilla. Además, prefiero asegurarme de que no voy a tener que escucharte lloriquear durante el viaje.

Daryl se revolvió pero antes de que el arquero pudiera replicarle, Paul abandonó la cocina.

 

***

 

Les llevó casi tres horas cargar todo el material en el coche. De la consulta ginecológica finalmente solo habían cogido algunos utensilios de trabajo y habían dejado el resto a buen recaudo para otra ocasión. Luego hicieron el tour por las farmacias donde comprobaron con regocijo que el gato, en efecto, había regresado para comerse la galleta. En lo referente a los medicamentos, tuvieron que reorganizar las cajas para llevarse únicamente lo que Harlan había anotado en su lista. Y aunque por desgracia no habían encontrado todo lo que el médico necesitaba, el botín era mucho más cuantioso de lo que hubieran imaginado.

Paul terminaba de ordenar el maletero mientras Daryl se sentaba en el coche estudiando los mapas.

–Esta parece una buena ruta –comentó Daryl en cuanto Paul se sentó en el asiento del conductor–, daremos un rodeo, pero parece seguro.

–¿Cuánto más?

–Unos doscientos kilómetros.

–¿Doscientos kilómetros? Imposible. Eso supondría dos horas más de viaje, lo que haría un total de seis –Paul movió la cabeza de un lado a otro–. Está atardeciendo. Si conducimos de noche nos expondremos. Tendríamos que esperar a mañana y…

–Pues esperemos –Paul se volvió para mirar al arquero con la frente arrugada–. Maggie estará bien cuidada. Solo serán unas horas más. Marcharemos en cuanto salga el sol. Además, de día podremos explorar el camino.

Paul se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento. No quería quedarse, pero era consciente de que la noche no tardaría mucho en cernirse sobre ellos y conducir en la oscuridad, al único amparo de dos faros y con los Salvadores acechando como depredadores, no era buena idea escogieran el camino que escogiesen.

–De acuerdo –dijo Paul con calma–. Sí, tienes razón. No creo que en Hilltop nos esperen tan pronto de todas formas. Tuvimos suerte después de todo. Volvamos a la casa y esperemos a que amanezca.

Después de ocultar el 4x4 en una cochera cercana, los dos hombres regresaron a la casa que se había convertido en su refugio durante el pasado día. Aún les quedaba algo del pan que les había enviado Brianna; Paul se lo ofreció al arquero pero éste lo rechazó asegurando que no tenía hambre.

La noche no tardó en bañarlo todo de negro hasta que una vez asentada permitió que la luz de la luna iluminara tímidamente el ambiente con sus tonos plateados.

Cuando Paul pasó por delante del cuarto que Daryl se había apropiado, encontró al arquero sentado en el mismo sillón donde se había quedado dormido la noche anterior. Sus ojos brillaban mientras contemplaba pensativo la noche.

–¿Lo echas de menos? –Daryl se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido–. El mundo… lo que fue.

El arquero volvió la mirada a la oscuridad que reinaba más allá de la ventana. Paul no tenía muy claro si el hombre meditaba una respuesta o simplemente pasaba de ofrecerle alguna. Entonces percibió que el arquero se encogía de hombros.

–No lo sé –dijo en un tono contemplativo–. ¿Tú?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido a Paul, y no porque no fuera normal que alguien devolviera una pregunta como mero gesto de cordialidad, sino porque no imaginaba que a Daryl le importara lo más mínimo mostrarse cortés o siquiera estuviera interesado en lo que él tuviera que decir. Paul dudó uno segundo, pero cuando abrió la boca la respuesta fue simple y directa:

–No.

El scout sintió los ojos de Daryl clavados sobre su espalda, mientras abandonaba el cuarto y se dirigía a la otra habitación para pasar la noche. Paul se acomodó sobre la cama deseando descansar un poco antes de salir a la carretera nuevamente. Cerró los ojos, pero era consciente de que dormir iba a ser una tarea complicada. Había demasiadas cosas rondándole la cabeza y por un momento creyó sentirse mareado.

Pensó en la gente de Alexandria: en Rick y su lamentable estado emocional, en Maggie y en el duro camino que le esperaba por delante durante esos meses de cambios. Pensó en Negan y los Salvadores, y sus incansables ansias de poder. En Gregory y en cómo sus carencias como líder habían debilitado Hilltop. Pensó en su gente y en su vulnerabilidad. Pensó en Alex y en lo injusto que estaba siendo con él. Y por supuesto pensó en Daryl y en esa culpa que hacía que se moviera por aquel mundo caótico como un pollo sin cabeza.

La culpa.

La imagen de Abbie borró de un plumazo todos los demás pensamientos. Se llevó las manos a la cara suspirando profundamente. Luego se sentó sobre la cama y miró por la ventana, y observó fijamente la luna, concentrando toda su atención sobre aquel faro brillante, y pidiéndole en silencio que se diera prisa en iniciar su descenso sobre el cielo, para que el sol pudiera darles una nueva oportunidad de avanzar.

 

***

 

–Eh, _Bella Durmiente_. Hay que ponerse en marcha.

Paul no abrió los ojos cuando escuchó la voz de Daryl. Le había sentido levantarse y merodear por el piso superior hasta que se había detenido en la puerta de su habitación.

Calculó que se habría quedado dormido durante un par de horas. Al final el cansancio había sido más fuerte que su mente, y había sucumbido a un sueño profundo que había venido acompaño por algunos recuerdos distorsionados que no reconfortaron en absoluto su breve descanso. Se había despertado bruscamente, desorientado, incluso le había constado unos cuantos segundos ubicarse, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, y después de comprobar que no había más movimientos en la casa, había vuelto a cerrar los ojos dejando que el silencio llenara sus oídos con una intensa calma. Y así había pasado las horas hasta que el arquero se había levantando con los primeros rayos de sol.

– _La Bella Durmiente_ necesitaba de un beso para poder despertarse –dijo Paul aún con los ojos cerrados.

–Tú ya estás despierto –gruñó.

Paul sonrió cuando escuchó los pasos de Daryl sobre las escaleras. Se unió al él poco después en el porche de la casa. El arquero esperaba sentado, fumando.

–Supongo que los hábitos de vida sana no son para el Apocalipsis.

–¿A quién coño le importa eso cuando una bala, una flecha o un puto bate pueden esperarte en cualquier esquina?

Paul sabía que la mención a la flecha no había sido casual. Así era como había muerto Denise, la doctora de Alexandria, un accidente del que le habían hablado en su última visita a la comunidad. Maggie le había contado lo mucho que Daryl se culpaba por lo que había pasado, y a día de hoy era evidente que seguía haciéndolo.

El scout inspiró profundamente dejando que el aire húmedo de la mañana llenara sus pulmones. El día se presentaba cálido, pero a diferencia del anterior, corría una agradable brisa que inyectó de una singular energía los músculos de su cuerpo, tanto que incluso se ofreció a ir a buscar el coche mientras el arquero terminaba su cigarrillo.

Apenas llevaban veinte minutos de viaje cuando Paul distinguió algo asomándose entre la arboleda que se alineaba a lo largo de la carretera.

–Fíjate en eso –dijo a Daryl, que pese a tener clara la ruta, seguía estudiando los mapas.

El arquero levantó la vista y los dos hombres vieron aparecer, a su derecha, dos grandes edificios que parecían estar conectados entre sí. Uno más bajo y alargado, y el otro más alto y estrecho, y en cuya parte superior sobresalían unas gigantescas letras corpóreas en las que se podía leer “Fábrica de ARROZ VARELLA”.

Paul se desvió rápidamente tomando el camino que conducía directamente hasta la fábrica.

–¿En serio vamos a parar aquí? –preguntó Daryl desconcertado.

–¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que puede aguantar el arroz el paso del tiempo?

–¿Has visto el tamaño de este sitio? A saber qué hay ahí dentro, y nosotros solo somos dos.

Paul ignoró al arquero y después de abrir con facilidad la verja de la entrada, detuvo el coche detrás de uno de los edificios, oculto de cualquier curioso que pudiera atravesar aquella carretera igual que lo habían hecho ellos.

–Ni siquiera tenemos sitio para guardar lo que encontremos ahí, si es que encontramos algo. ¿No se supone que eres tú el sensato de los dos? –siguió protestado Daryl.

–Solo voy a echar un vistazo.

–Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

–¿Sabes? Una de las razones por las que me gusta viajar solo es…

–Que no quieres salvar el culo de nadie.

–Le salvaría el culo a cualquiera que lo necesitara. Otra cosa es que me parezca un engorro innecesario. Pero no, lo que quería decir es que cuando viajas solo no tienes que dar explicaciones. De todas formas no te preocupes, no tardaré mucho, como te he dicho solo voy a echar una ojeada. Mientras tanto, puedes hacer algo de provecho evitando que nos roben el coche.

Paul salió del vehículo y como imaginaba, el arquero hizo lo mismo.

–No pienso quedarme aquí sentando esperando.

–Teníamos un trato.

–A la mierda el trato.

–Daryl…

El arquero desoyó a Paul y caminó con pasos firmes hacia una de las puertas que daba a la zona de producción. Paul meneó la cabeza y luego le siguió.

–Tienes suerte de tener el hombro herido, de otra forma no te daría pie a estas estúpidas discrepancias que lo único que consiguen es hacerme perder el tiempo –comentó el scout uniéndose a él.

Entonces Paul se acercó a las puertas de acero y golpeó repetidas veces. Los dos hombres esperaron en silencio durante un rato sin oír nada. Paul miró a Daryl con el ceño fruncido, entonces escucharon algo, era un sonido lejano y siseante que parecía ir aumentando poco a poco. El scout se acercó a la puerta en un intento por escucharlo mejor, y estaba a punto de hacer un comentario, cuando un estruendoso ruido proveniente del interior les sorprendió.

El scout retrocedió inmediatamente.

–Joder…

Ambos clavaron sus ojos sobre las puertas. Los golpes se iban intensificando con el paso de los segundos, y los gruñidos y alaridos se volvían cada vez más ensordecedores

–Mierda, ¿Cuántos habrá? –preguntó Daryl.

–No lo sé, pero el ruido podría atraer a otros –dijo Paul.

–Vayámonos.

Paul miró a su alrededor, mostrando una gran reticencia.

–Podría haber mucha comida ahí dentro. Voy a intentar asomarme a una de las ventanas.

–Joder, no… –Daryl se frotó la cara con una mano–. Vale, necesito un arma.

–Creí que tenías una.

Daryl le enseñó su única forma de defensa y Paul resopló consciente, aunque no sorprendido, de que el arquero le había mentido.

–Deberías estar en el coche –protestó el scout.

–Necesito un arma de todas formas, no puedo hacer nada con esta maldita navaja.

De mala gana Paul desenfundó uno de sus cuchillos y se lo entregó.

–No te muevas de ahí –dijo Paul.

Dejando a Daryl con la palabra en la boca, Paul se alejó corriendo hasta un enorme contendedor que había apoyado sobre una de las paredes. Se subió casi de un salto, y trepó hasta una escalera de emergencia que zigzagueaba por gran parte del muro exterior. Desde allí vio una estrecha ventana que estaba entreabierta, se sentó sobre el alfeizar y con cuidado se asomó para comprobar qué había en el interior del edificio. Era una nave grande, sin separaciones, un espacio abierto lleno de máquinas y tuberías que se enredaban a lo largo de toda la planta. Pero quitando los desperfectos propios del abandono, la fábrica parecía estar intacta. Desvió entonces su atención hacia la entrada y observó con desagrado el numeroso grupo de caminantes que se agolpaba desesperadamente sobre la puerta, atraídos por el ruido y el hambre voraz.

–¿Cuántos son? –escuchó la voz de Daryl.

Estaban tan apelotonados los unos con los otros que era casi imposible distinguirlos de forma individual..

–Unos once o doce, tal vez más –dijo.

No le podía escuchar bien desde allí arriba, pero sabía que Daryl había soltado una palabrota.

–Baja de ahí, olvídalo –dijo el arquero que miró nervioso a su alrededor.

–No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado.

–¿Qué?

–Tú sigue golpeando la puerta.

–¡Pero qué coño estás…!

Con las protestas del arquero silbando de fondo, Paul se deslizó por la ventana y entró dentro de la fábrica.

 

***

 

Daryl golpeo con fuerza las puertas de metal mientras blasfemaba irritado por el inoportuno cambio de rumbo que había tomado el viaje de vuelta. Iban perfectamente, llevando consigo un buen cargamento de medicinas. La carretera, pese a ser una ruta secundaria, estaba en buenas condiciones, por lo que los kilómetros de más no iban a suponer mayor problema. ¿Por qué tenían que haberse detenido? Sí, la comida era importante, pero no la prioridad en ese momento. Podían estar adelantando camino en esos momentos y sin embargo ahí estaba, golpeando como un idiota esa puerta porque aquel maldito charlatán había deicidio entrar a la fábrica llena de caminantes, él solo.

Algo al otro lado llamó de pronto su atención. Los sonidos guturales de los muertos ahogaban otra clase de quejidos, pero podía escucharlos claramente. El condenado charlatán estaba luchando contra ellos, podía imaginarlo clavando el afilado cuchillo contra sus cráneos putrefactos. Daryl se apresuró a golpear de nuevo las puertas para desviar la atención de los que aún quedaban vivos, y darle algo de ventaja a Jesus.

Entonces escuchó un fuerte ruido acompañado por un extraño gemido y luego no se oyó nada más. Un silencio inquietante que puso en alerta al arquero.

Durante unos cuantos segundos, minutos quizá, no se escuchó otra cosa que el canto despreocupado de los pájaros. Daryl sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y su mano se aferraba con fuerza contra la empuñadura del cuchillo que Jesus le había prestado.

–¿Donde estás?… –dijo entre dientes. Pero nada parecía moverse al otro lado–. Maldito idiota. Sabía…

Un repentino sonido metálico alarmó al arquero. Retrocedió, casi sin darse cuenta, alejándose de las puertas al mismo tiempo que éstas se abrían deslizándose a ambos lados, revelando en el proceso la figura de Jesus. El scout aún llevaba su bandana, salpicada de sangre, cubriéndole el rostro.

Daryl miró tras él, todos esos cuerpos descompuestos y malolientes que ahora yacían inertes sobre el suelo. Luego devolvió su atención al otro hombre, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente como un remanente de lo que acababa de suceder ahí dentro, sin embargo sus ojos mostraban el reflejo de una sonrisa satisfecha que se ocultaba bajo la tela de color crema.

–Despejado –dijo Jesus.

Daryl se acercó a él y lo empujó en cuanto estuvo a su altura.

–¡De qué vas, capullo! ¡Podían haberte matado!

Jesus pestañeó un par de veces, aparentemente sorprendido por la actitud del arquero, pero su expresión se volvió serena en cuanto deslizó la bandana hasta su cuello.

–Tranquilízate, lo tenía todo controlado –contestó el scout con calma.

Daryl resopló.

–No deberíamos estar aquí, tendríamos que estar en la carretera. Esto ha sido una gilipollez. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieran mordido, eh? ¿Cómo coño iba a ayudarte?

Daryl se fijó en que Jesus movía los labios para decir algo pero las palabras no se materializaron en el aire. Aunque sabía, porque lo veía en sus ojos cristalinos como el agua, que estaban ahí, en su mente, y si no salían disparadas de su boca de piñón, era porque claramente se estaba mordiendo la lengua.

El arquero no era idiota, era más que consciente que él no era la persona más indicada para reprochar sobre actitudes imprudentes y estaba más que seguro que Jesus hubiera lanzando sus dardos en esa misma dirección si hubiera querido. Sin embargo el scout se alejó de él y caminó fábrica adentro, sorteando los cuerpos de los caminantes que acababa de quitarse de en medio.

–Espérame en el coche, no tardaré en volver.

–Ni hablar.

–Escucha –dijo volviéndose para mirarle–, tienes razón, ha sido una estupidez y es todo cosa mía. No tienes por qué asumir responsabilidades que no has pedido. Hazme caso y regresa al coche, volveré en seguida.

Pese a sus palabras Daryl siguió a Jesus dentro de la fábrica. El scout sacudió la cabeza pero no dijo nada más. Caminaron juntos observando las grandes cubas de acero de las que salían tubos que conectaban con otras maquinas automatizadas. No hacía tanto tiempo que aquel lugar había funcionado a toda máquina llenando aquel enorme espacio del bullicioso sonido del trabajo diario. Ahora solo era una mole de hormigón que dormía al amparo del paso del tiempo.

–Mira eso –dijo Jesus señalando una puerta con la leyenda “ENFERMERÍA” sobre su marco.

Se acercaron y el scout, preparado con su cuchillo en la mano, la abrió despacio. Después de comprobar que en el interior no había nada que pudiera atacarles, entraron. Era un cuarto pequeño, y en medio había una mesa y unas sillas. A su derecha, pegada a la pared, vieron una camilla, y en el lado contrario había un par de armarios y archivadores. Jesus forzó los armarios de metal y en su interior encontró material médico, jeringuillas precintadas, tubos de análisis, y medicamentos, entre los que había algunas vacunas para tratar posibles accidentes.

–Busca una bolsa, vamos a llevarnos esto.

Después de vaciar los armarios de la enfermería, los dos hombres continuaron explorando la planta baja de la fábrica, hasta que llegaron a una puerta doble donde un letrero anunciaba que allí se encontraba el almacén. Del mismo modo que había hecho en la sala anterior, Jesus se adelantó para comprobar que la zona estaba limpia. Deslizó con cuidado una de las puertas y echó un vistazo.

–No me lo puedo creer… –dijo con asombro, luego movió la puerta completamente– fíjate en esto.

Su voz era suave pero estaba cargada de entusiasmo, y no era para menos. Daryl dio un paso al frente y comprobó con fascinación las montañas de sacos de arroz que se amontonaban por grupos a lo largo de toda la superficie que comprendía el almacén. Nadie había tocado aquello desde que el mundo se había venido abajo y ahora todo eso era suyo.

Jesus entró delante y tocó los sacos como si dudase que fuesen reales. El arquero se unió a él, observando el botín que habían encontrado y no pudo evitar contagiarse de la emoción que desplegaba el scout. Era un hallazgo importante, sin lugar a dudas. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron como dos niños pequeños.

–Con esto no solo podremos abastecer Hilltop y Alexandria, también a Negan.

–¿Negan? Que le den.

–Daryl, mi gente trabaja duro para mantener el acuerdo que tenemos con los Salvadores. Esto les podría liberar de una carga muy importante.

Daryl miró hacia otro lado. Suponía que Jesus tenía razón. De hecho no lo suponía, sabía que tenía razón. Hilltop llevaba desde el principio trabajando para los Salvadores y ahora también trabajaban para ellos. Obviamente el trato con Alexandria no tenía nada que ver con el acuerdo que habían llegado con Negan. Lo que le recordaba que su comunidad también se encontraba ahora bajo las órdenes de aquel lunático. El mismo que había matado a Glenn a sangre fría delante de todos ellos.

–Echemos un vistazo, busquemos otra salida. Después aseguraremos esto para que nadie más pueda entrar aquí –comentó Jesus.

–Esto lleva abandonado años.

–Sí, pero es mejor no confiarse, nunca se sabe cuando puede aparecer alguien con un puñado de petardos.

El arquero dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a Jesus. Luego se separaron y recorrieron por separado los pasillos formados por las hileras de sacos. Daryl observó anonadado la cantidad de comida que tenían frente a ellos. Ni siquiera se imaginaba cómo iban a ser capaces de llevarse todo aquello. Necesitarían un vehículo grande, y no era la mejor opción para pasar desapercibidos. Cualquiera podría pararles por el camino o lo que era peor, seguirles. La otra opción era dejarlo allí, como si fuera su propio almacén, pero por desgracia el charlatán tenía razón, corrían el riesgo de que no solo alguien les interceptara en la carretera, también de que dieran con el lugar y les dejaran sin nada.

Los dos hombres se encontraron de nuevo al final de la planta. Frente a ellos había una gran puerta seccional de color azul.

–Seguro que es la puerta de carga.

Jesus intentó abrirla pero como suponía estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, aquello no detuvo al scout que abrió una caja que había junto a la puerta y comenzó a examinar los cables.

–¿Eras un ladrón en la otra vida o algo así? –preguntó Daryl.

Jesus sonrió mientras cortaba algunos cables, accionaba una palanca manual y finalmente abría la puerta sin demasiada dificultad.

–Cerrajero.

–¿En serio?

–No. Pero habría sido interesante.

Daryl se asomó al exterior y entrecerró los ojos como si se hubiera olvidado de que fuera seguía siendo de día.

–Podemos llevarnos algunos sacos ahora, luego cerraremos todo y volveremos otro día.

El arquero estaba a punto de aceptar el plan pero algo llamó su atención tras ellos. Esos malditos gemidos a los que tanto se estaban acostumbrando.

–Dijiste que estaba despejado –protestó Daryl.

–Esta planta, pero el edificio conecta con el de al lado.

Jesus pasó delante de él para comprobar cuántos de esos seres habían seguido sus pasos.

–Mierda…

Daryl se acercó a él rápidamente y comprobó con pavor el numeroso grupo de caminantes que había entrado en el almacén, entonces miró a Jesus que ya empuñaba su cuchillo y observaba a su alrededor probablemente urdiendo algún plan en su cabeza.

–Vale… –dijo Jesus tratando de sonar tranquilo– hay que sacarlos de aquí y sellar el almacén para que nadie ni nada más pueda entrar. Tú sal por la puerta de carga y ciérrala. Yo me encargaré de llevarlos al otro lado.

–¿Estás loco? ¿Has visto cuantos son?

–Daryl no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, sal de aquí y vuelve a coche.

Jesus hablaba con calma pero su tono se había endurecido más de lo que solía ser habitual en él. Sin embargo eso no bastó para persuadir a Daryl. Eran muchos caminantes y era imposible que pudiera contenerlos él solo. No iba a darse media vuelta y regresar al coche como un completo cobarde mientras el otro hombre arriesgaba su vida por él y por su gente.

–Daryl no tenemos…

Pero el arquero no escuchó y salió corriendo en dirección a la horda de seres que estaban dispuestos a despedazarles sin conciencia alguna.

–¡Daryl! ¡Joder!

Daryl no era zurdo, así que le costó adaptarse al hecho de tener que usar su brazo izquierdo para lanzar su cuchillo contra el cráneo de aquellos caminantes. Había matado dos o tres, no estaba muy seguro, y lo había hecho con cierta facilidad, pero igualmente sentía que sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos. Aquello no había sido buena idea, y maldecía para sí por su estúpida incapacidad. Si se encontrara bien, se habría lanzando sobre ellos con plena confianza. Pero en aquel momento se sentía como un ingenuo principiante que no sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo. Miró a un lado para comprobar si Jesus estaba allí pero no lo vio. Entonces echó un rápido vistazo detrás suya y creyó ver al scout salir corriendo por la puerta de carga.

No podía ser, se había ido. Le había dejado solo.

Quiso retroceder, pero era demasiado tarde. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que buscar un hueco entre ellos para salir del almacén e intentar sacarlos fuera de allí. Pero era muchos, demasiados ¿de dónde demonios había salido?

Siguió blandiendo su cuchillo sin descanso pero sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más lentos. También notaba que le constaba pensar con claridad, solo era capaz de ver manos y dientes por todas partes.

De pronto escuchó un sonido ajeno, como de disparos que venían del otro lado de la fábrica. Eran petardos, estaba seguro de ello. Cogió aire con cierto alivio e imaginó que Jesus había entrado por la puerta principal e intentaba atraer la atención de los caminantes fuera de allí. Y por el momento parecía funcionar. De pronto un grupo de ellos perdió el interés en él y se volvieron hacia ese ruido extraño que reverberaba con un profundo eco por toda la planta.

Daryl acabó con un par de caminantes más hasta que logró hacerse hueco y salir del atolladero donde se había metido. Cuando consiguió abandonar el almacén vio que Jesus había cerrado la puerta principal y ahora avanzaba con agilidad dejando un rastro de cadáveres a su paso. Pero seguían siendo muchos. Llegados a ese punto los dos sabían que era imposible deshacerse de todos ellos, y la única solución era dejarlos encerrados en la zona de producción y aislar el almacén.

Mientras Jesus se abría paso, Daryl intentaba distraer un grupo de ellos para alejarlos de allí.

–¡Vuelve dentro! –Escuchó gritar a Jesus que se movía con cierta rapidez.

Daryl cedió a las órdenes del scout y matando y esquivando caminantes, inició su camino de vuelta al almacén. Sin embargo algo pasó en ese momento, no pudo ver qué había sido exactamente, pero un segundo Jesus estaba de pie y al siguiente se encontraba en el suelo con dos de esos seres sobre él y otros avanzado en su dirección.

–Mierda…

Daryl quiso correr para ayudarle pero se vio rodeado de nuevo.

–¡No, vete!

El arquero se quitó de encima a tres caminantes y seguía luchando mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer, si hacer caso a Jesus y volver al almacén o intentar echarle un cable. El scout acabó con dos de ellos, pero había otro grupo que prácticamente se dejó caer sobre él. Entonces Daryl vio con horror cómo uno de esos seres clavaba sus dientes en el brazo derecho de Jesus. El scout gimió ante el contacto inesperado pero finalmente consiguió hundir el cuchillo en su cabeza.

Algo se encendió en el interior de Daryl en ese momento. No podía salir corriendo de forma pusilánime, tenía que ayudar al otro hombre. Tenía que actuar como lo había hecho en otras tantas ocasiones. Sabía que podía haberlo. Pero la adrenalina no fue suficiente y cuando levantó el brazo derecho sin apenas percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, sintió un profundo dolor que le recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

–¡Corre! –escuchó

Daryl levantó la vista y vio a Jesus que de alguna manera había conseguido levantarse y salir de aquel escollo. Pero el dolor le había dejado tan aturdido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que uno de los caminantes se había agarrado de su brazo y estaba apunto de morderle cuando Jesus se lo quitó de encima. El scout agarró a Daryl y prácticamente se lo llevó a rastras empujándolo dentro del almacén.

El arquero tropezó contra algo, no vio el qué, pero sí se dio cuenta de que los graznidos de los caminantes comenzaban a ahogarse al otro lado de la puerta. Escuchó el sonido de algo parecido a unas cadenas y supuso que Jesus estaba bloqueando la entrada para que nada más pudiera entrar allí. No le oía quejarse, apenas le oía respirar, solo le escuchaba moverse de un lado para otro como un maníaco. Entonces recordó que le habían mordido, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Sintió pánico al volver a vislumbrar esos dientes sobre el cuero de su gabardina. Daryl rió en silencio. _Esa_ estúpida gabardina, que quizá no fuera tan estúpida después de todo.

Todo había salido rematadamente mal, y él no pudo evitar sentirse un completo inútil. Ese Dwight había hecho de él un maldito despojo que no era capaz de tocarse la punta de la nariz con su brazo lisiado, mucho menos podía ayudar a controlar un grupo numeroso de caminantes. Su ímpetu por hacer algo útil casi había hecho que le mataran a Jesus y a él mismo.

Sitió entonces la presencia del otro hombre tras a él.

–¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?

De nuevo sus palabras se deslizaban en el aire de forma sosegada, pero el tono era tan frío que incluso el obtuso arquero sintió un escalofrío.

–¿En qué coño estabas pensando, Daryl?

No quería escucharle. No ahora. No allí. Sabía que se había equivocado pero no quería pensar en ello, solo deseaba marcharse y volver a Hilltop. No, lo que realmente quería era regresar a casa, volver junto a su gente.

–Daryl…

Cállate.

–Maldita sea ¿te han mor…?

Entonces sintió la mano del otro hombre sobre su brazo y, sin un solo segundo para razonar en lo que estaba haciendo, se revolvió y plantó un puñetazo en la mejilla de Jesus. El intenso dolor que sintió sobre los nudillos le devolvió de nuevo a la realidad. Vio al scout retroceder sorprendido, y tropezar contra uno de los montones de sacos de arroz, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara.

Mientras Jesus trataba de recomponerse Daryl le observaba con desconcierto ¿qué había hecho? Suspiró contrariado, aquella situación le estaba superando. Todo le estaba superando. Tal vez Jesus había tenido razón y el motivo por el que había insistido en unirse a él en ese viaje no había sido Maggie, si no que lo había hecho por él mismo, y sus ansias de demostrarse que aún seguía siendo una persona capaz y resolutiva.

Se sintió egoísta y culpable. Quería pedir perdón. Quería disculparse con su gente, quería disculparse con Maggie y quería disculparse con el hombre que ahora le miraba como si fuera un completo desconocido. Pero las palabras no terminaban de formarse en su garganta.

Devolvió su atención a Jesus, que se había movido de donde estaba, todavía tocándose la mejilla. Luego caminó hasta él, sus ojos se habían nublado con una furia que claramente luchaba por contener y entonces, en un gesto que Daryl apenas pudo registrar, le arrebató el cuchillo que aún sujetaba con una mano. Daryl habría esperado que el scout le devolviera el golpe, pues sabía que era más que capaz de hacerlo, y era probable que ni siquiera se hubiera resistido. Sin embargo Jesus simplemente dijo:

–Vuelve al coche.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Después de bloquear la entrada del almacén, sacar los cuerpos de aquellos caminantes que había perecido allí dentro, y de cargar en el coche cinco sacos de arroz, se pusieron de nuevo en marcha dirección Hilltop. Paul esperaba no tener que hacer más paradas imprevistas, su prioridad en ese momento era llegar a casa cuanto antes y olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

Casi de forma inconsciente se llevó una mano a la mejilla, aún podía sentir la palpitación justo donde había recibido el golpe. Paul no era una persona violenta, y aunque era muy capaz de defenderse, sobre todo en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre procuraba que el enfrentamiento físico fuera la última de sus opciones.

Pero habría respondido, era plenamente consciente de que en cualquier otra circunstancia le habría dejado muy claro a aquel arquero que nadie, jamás, le ponía las manos encima.

No tenía ni idea de qué cuernos pasaba por la cabeza de aquel hombre, ni de por qué sentía esa necesidad imperiosa de demostrar sus aptitudes no solo para valerse por sí mismo, si no para ayudar a los demás. Pero lo que había ocurrido en el almacén no iba a volver a repetirse. Paul era comprensivo y paciente, pero incluso él, el _Santo Pacificador_ , tenía un límite, y Daryl había sobrepasado esa línea igual que un tren desbocado.

La tensión del primer día había vuelto a apoderarse del ambiente con más ímpetu si cabe, sofocando el aire crispado que se podía respirar en el coche.

Paul echó un rápido vistazo a Daryl que se había recostado en su asiento y miraba por la ventanilla completamente abstraído. Se fijo que en que su mano izquierda descansaba sobre el hombro herido. Era evidente que le dolía. El scout sacudió la cabeza ¿por qué le había dejado ir? Exhaló extenuado. Ya daba igual, no había vuelta atrás.

Continuaron el resto del viaje en silencio hasta que, para alivio de ambos, vislumbraron en la lejanía los altos muros de Hilltop, donde les recibieron con las puertas abiertas. Allí, y una vez aparcado el coche, Paul dio instrucciones para que un grupo se encargara de los sacos de arroz y otras dos personas le ayudaran a llevar el material médico y las medicinas al barracón hospital.

–Gracias, chicos, ya podéis iros –dijo Paul una vez depositaron todo en la enfermería.

Cuando los dos jóvenes salieron por la puerta, Paul se dio cuenta de que Daryl les había seguido y esperaba de pie junto a la entrada.

–¡Habéis vuelto! –Paul se giró al escuchar a Alex, que salió de detrás del biombo de tela que ocultaba su diminuto despacho–. Se os ve cansados ¿qué traéis?

Alex se lanzó sobre las bolsas y cajas sin tan siquiera darles tiempo a contestar.

–Bastantes cosas, aunque por desgracia no todo lo que había en la lista ¿donde está Harlan?

–Está con Maggie…

–¿Le pasa algo? –se apresuró a preguntar Daryl.

–No… está bien, cansada, pero ayer estuvo dando un paseo. Tiene mejor aspecto.

–Me alegra mucho escuchar eso –dijo Paul.

Alex asintió, luego levantó la vista para dedicarle una sonrisa al scout, pero sus facciones se desencajaron en algo parecido a un gesto de sorpresa, en cuanto posó los ojos sobre su mejilla.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó alarmado y colocando las manos sobre el rostro de Paul.

–Tuvimos un percance.

–¿Qué clase de percance?

–Nos vimos rodeados por un grupo grande de caminantes y la situación se nos fue de las manos. Nada realmente importante. Como recompensa hemos encontrado una fábrica de arroz repleta de sacos de comida.

Paul sonrió satisfecho con la buena noticia, pero Alex seguía contemplando su mejilla.

–Se está formando un derrame debajo del ojo ¿te duele?

–No, no te preocupes. Oye, encárgate tú de enseñarle esto a Harlan, voy a ir a ver a Maggie y luego me acostaré un rato, estoy bastante cansado.

Antes de que Alex pudiera decir nada, Paul caminó hasta la puerta donde Daryl seguía plantado como una estatua.

–¡Ah! –dijo Paul antes de abandonar la enfermería– échale un vistazo a su hombro, me intentó echar una mano y creo que se ha hecho daño.

 

***

 

Alex se quedó durante un rato mirando la puerta por donde había salido Paul hasta que fijó su vista sobre Daryl, que se mantenía inmóvil en el mismo sitio.

–Ven, siéntate en esa camilla, le echaremos un ojo a ese hombro.

El arquero obedeció y se acomodó en la camilla que había junto a una de las pequeñas ventanas dispersas por todo el barracón, y que suponían la única fuente de luz natural.

–¿Puedes desnudarte de cintura para arriba?

Daryl dudó durante un segundo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Alex llevaba atendiéndole desde que había llegado medio inconsciente, y probablemente no era la primera vez que le veía desnudo. Estaba seguro de que tanto él como el médico habían visto las cicatrices y, aún así, ninguno de los dos había hecho preguntas al respecto.

Pese a todo, y aunque Alex le estaba dando la espalda en ese momento, el arquero sintió una fuerte sensación de incomodidad mientras se quitaba el chaleco y la camisa.

–¿Te duele ahora? –preguntó cuando se volvió para mirarle.

–Un poco.

–Veo que llevas un venda nueva –dijo con un tono que Daryl solo pudo identificar como receloso–. Voy a quitártela y a echar un vistazo a esa herida, parece que hay un poco de sangre en el apósito que tienes en la espalda.

Daryl se quedó completamente quieto mientras el ayudante del médico hacía su trabajo.

–¿Qué pasó?

–¿Eh?

–Hiciste algún movimiento brusco, te caíste…

–Un movimiento brusco… supongo…

–¿Dónde está el cabestrillo?

–En la habitación.

–Ya veo… –dijo con tono aburrido–. Daryl, entiendo que eres una persona activa, pero curar una herida como ésta requiere tiempo y paciencia. Forzar las cosas solo conseguirá que se cure mal y pierdas movilidad en el brazo –Alex esperó un segundo, pero Daryl no hizo ningún comentario al respecto–. Veo que se ha soltado un punto, no parece importante, podríamos arreglarlo con uno de aproximación, pero prefiero que sea Harlan quien decida. Voy a limpiar la zona y a ponerte unos apósitos nuevos.

Había algo en la forma monótona en la que Alex se estaba dirigiendo a él que estaba molestando especialmente a Daryl. No estaba seguro de si el ayudante del médico simplemente estaba cansado de tener que lidiar con él, o de si sospechaba que algo no iba bien.

–Ya está listo –dijo, luego abrió un armario y de un bote de plástico sacó una pastilla–. tómate esto después de comer algo. Te ayudará a apaciguar el dolor del hombro… y el de la mano también.

Daryl tapó casi por instinto su mano izquierda. Él también se había dado cuenta de que tenía la zona de los nudillos enrojecida y un poco hinchada.

Por un instante el arquero miró hacia otro lado, avergonzado, pero con la seguridad de no tener que dar explicaciones al hombre que tenía frente a él, se volvió para clavar su ojos desafiantes sobre Alex. El ayudante del médico, sin embargo, no mostró ningún signo de sentirte intimidado por su mirada provocadora.

–Entiendo que no estés pasando por un buen momento Daryl Dixon, pero espero que entiendas que la hospitalidad de esta comunidad tiene unos límites –dijo Alex con voz grave–. Paul es una persona muy querida aquí y si esa gente se entera de que le has hecho algo, no dudarán un solo segundo en mandarte al otro lado de los muros. No voy a decir nada en esta ocasión porque sé que él no lo querría que lo hiciera. Pero si se te pasa por la cabeza volver a ponerle la mano encima, seré el primero en pedir que te echen de aquí –hizo una pausa como para asegurarse de que Daryl le estaba escuchando con atención–. Le diré a Harlan que vaya a verte. Ya hemos terminado aquí, puedes irte.

Alex se alejó y se escondió nuevamente detrás del biombo de donde había salido cuando habían llegado.

 

***

 

Paul no esperaba a nadie, pero no se volvió para mirar quién había entrado en su cuarto cuando escuchó la puerta.

Después de abandonar la enfermería había enseñado el maletín de juguete a los niños, quienes lo recibieron con verdadero entusiasmo. Luego se había dirigido a ver a Maggie, y para su sorpresa la había encontrado en la terraza principal de la casa. Sus ojos seguían proyectando una profunda tristeza, pero se la veía mucho más fuerte y dispuesta a luchar. Tras una breve charla, se dio una ducha y luego se metió a su cuarto. El agua caliente había conseguido relajarle pero no lo suficiente como para ayudarle a dormir un poco, así que finalmente había decidido refugiarse en un libro.

Y ahí estaba, sentado sobre la cama leyendo tranquilamente bajo la tímida luz de una simple lámpara.

–Creía que ibas a dormir.

Alex se acercó, posó algunas cosas sobre la mesita de noche y luego se sentó en el borde de la cama volviéndose hacia Paul.

–Yo también, pero mi cabeza no para de trabajar y es imposible conciliar el sueño. Así que pensé que sería buena idea distraerla con un poco de lectura.

– _Veinte Mil Leguas de Viaje Submarino,_ ¿no es un poco lejos?

–Por lo visto no lo suficiente…

Alex sonrió y luego le quitó el libro de las manos.

–Lo estaba leyendo –protestó Paul.

–Puedes continuar luego, ahora déjame ver ese ojo.

El auxiliar se movió un poco más cerca y se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor la herida.

–¿Ahora eres médico? –bromeó Paul.

–Paso muchas horas con Harlan, algo he aprendido. ¿Te duele?

–Estoy bien.

–Tienes un hematoma importante sobre la mejilla y debajo del ojo.

–Ya lo he visto. Pero no te preocupes, no me duele.

Alex parecía no escucharle. Comenzó a revolver entre las cosas que había dejado sobre la mesita, sacó un tubo de plástico y luego se aplicó un poco del contenido en el dorso de la mano.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Paul.

–Una pomada, te ayudará para que no se ponga más feo.

–¿Eso es lo que te preocupa, que se ponga feo?

–Cállate –dijo Alex dándole un toque cariñoso en el brazo.

Los hombres rieron en silencio mientras Alex aplicaba el gel sobre la contusión.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó entonces.

–Ya te lo dije, nos rodearon y las cosa se volvió un poco caótica.

–¿Y por eso te pegó?

Paul suspiró rendido. Sabía que las verdades a medias no funcionaban con Alex, él era demasiado listo y observador. Aunque bien era cierto que había deseado no tener que ahondar más en ese tema.

–Olvídalo –dijo Paul intentando sonar tajante.

–¿Por qué le excusas? –preguntó con cierta frustración. Después dejó la pomada sobre la mesita–. Primero le dejas ir cuando sabías perfectamente que era un error, y ahora intentas quitarle importancia al hecho de que te haya dado un puñetazo.

–Se estaba defendiendo.

–¿De ti?

–De todo. Alex, eres una persona muy inteligente y estoy seguro de que tú también te has dado cuenta de que ese hombre esconde demasiados demonios dentro de su cabeza.

Alex asintió levemente.

–Vi que le cambiaste la venda –dijo bajando la voz.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora estás celoso?

Alex dibujó una sonrisa amarga.

–Esas cicatrices son horribles –comentó Alex–. De verdad que intento por todos los medios no sonar antipático, es evidente que es alguien que arrastra un trauma y sé que lo que ha pasado ahora no mejora su situación. Pero eso no le da derecho a comportarse como lo hace con personas que solo tratan de ayudarle.

–Tienes razón –Paul le acarició el brazo–. Yo… solo trato de ponerme en su lugar.

–Eres demasiado bueno Paul Monroe, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Además de tus ojos, esa increíble barba y pelo perfectos; admiro y envidio tu generosidad. Yo por el contrario no soy tan benevolente, y te prometo que si se vuelve a comportar de esa forma le cambiaré el analgésico por un laxante.

Paul no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y los dos se rieron ante ese arrebato sobre-protector del enfermero.

–¿Has venido solo para hablar de Daryl? –preguntó Paul después de un rato en que los dos hombres se habían quedado absortos ante la seguridad que brindaba la casa.

–He venido para ver cómo estabas, y no me refiero solo a lo que ha pasado recientemente. Mañana es…

–Lo sé. Estoy bien… aunque me cuesta creer que ya hayan pasado seis meses.

La voz de Paul había perdido intensidad hasta convertirse en un hilo amargo.

–Los niños han hecho una especie de corona de flores con su nombre. Ha sido idea suya, y es preciosa.

Paul sonrió con tristeza. No quería hablar de ese tema, y notó que Alex se daba cuenta de ello. El auxiliar se aclaró la garganta y cambió de postura.

–¿Sabes? Wes ha estado tonteando conmigo.

–¿Wes? ¿De verdad? Creía que había estado casado antes de todo esto.

–Así es, pero con el nuevo mundo se ve que la gente no tiene tanto miedo a salir de la madriguera.

–¿Y qué has hecho tú?

–¿Me lo preguntas en serio?

–No lo sé, me lo estás contando por algo ¿no? O es que esperas que ahora sea yo quien se ponga celoso.

Alex se rió.

–Es solo que cuando se me acerca y empieza a decirme esas cosas no puedo evitar pensar en ti, y en los ratos que pasábamos juntos. No me malinterpretes, Paul, sé que trabajas duro para traer seguridad a la comunidad, y no te culpo por pasar tanto tiempo fuera. Pero lo echo de menos; te hecho de menos. ¿Recuerdas cuando simplemente nos sentábamos y tú me leías en alto? Ahora mismo creo que incluso me conformaría solo con eso.

–Pero no has venido _solo_ por eso ¿verdad? –dijo Paul con una sonrisa perspicaz.

–Bueno, reconozco que _Veinte Mil Leguas de Viaje Submarino_ no es uno de mis libros favoritos –comentó Alex. Luego levanto las manos en un fingido gesto de derrota–. Vale, lo confieso, pero no me culpes por querer aprovechar estos momentos, sobre todo ahora. No sé tú, pero yo tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas, por desgracia, van a cambiar pronto.

Paul levantó una mano y acarició con ternura la mejilla del auxiliar.

–Eres extremadamente melodramático ¿lo sabías?

–Sí, también me declaro culpable de eso.

Se dedicaron una sonrisa y entonces Alex se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de Paul.

 

***

 

Paul se movió a oscuras por la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Alex que dormía profundamente, boca abajo, y con su cuerpo desnudo cubierto vagamente por el rebujo de sábanas.

Se vistió en silencio, poniéndose unos simples pantalones de felpa de color gris y una camiseta, luego abrió el armario y de una caja que guardaba allí, sacó un libro. Después caminó hacia la puerta y abandonó la habitación dejando solo al otro hombre.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Alex siempre se mostraba dispuesto a darlo todo por él, y ciertamente él haría lo que fuera por Alex, pero su relación nunca había llegado a establecerse formalmente. Se preocupaban el uno por el otro, era evidente, y disfrutaban del tiempo que podían pasar juntos más allá del sexo, pues al fin y al cabo el sexo era fácil. Sin embargo los sentimientos eran mucho más difíciles de controlar, y desde un primer momento él le había dejado claro que no buscaba atarse a nada ni a nadie. Alex no había mostrado objeciones y la mayor parte del tiempo los dos cumplían con su parte. Pero aún así se sentía mal, porque en el fondo sabía que Alex albergaba la esperanza de que su relación se consolidara de alguna forma, y a él le frustraba no poder cumplir con sus expectativas.

Esa noche se había dejado llevar, ni siquiera el cansancio había podido frenarle. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba entregarse y liberar toda esa tensión que venía acumulando. Y le habría gustado quedarse y despertarse junto a Alex, ver su sonrisa, triste seguramente, porque aquello no se repitiera más a menudo, pero conforme por lo que aún así podían compartir.

Pero dormir no estaba en sus planes, y no era solo por todo lo que había pasado recientemente y lo que estaba por venir. Como había apuntado Alex, mañana era día veintisiete, un número maldito que había aprendido a odiar en secreto.

Subió consumido por sus pensamientos a través de la escalera de caracol que llevaba hasta el mirador que se situaba en lo alto de Barrington House. Era un cuarto pequeño de forma octogonal y con altas pero estrechas ventanas en cada una de sus paredes. Desde allí se podía ver a varios kilómetros de distancia. Un buen punto de vigilancia que sin embargo muy pocas veces usaban, pues los muros también eran altos y mucho más accesibles. Así que había convertido aquel lugar en una especie de refugio para él, un sitio donde poder escaparse cuando no estaba fuera intentando reclutar gente o comerciando con otras comunidades.

La luz de la luna entraba por los ocho ventanales iluminando la estancia como si se tratara de una fotografía en blanco y negro. Se acomodó en una silla que había pegada a una de las ventanas y miró el libro que tenía entre las manos. El libro de fábulas, el favorito de Abbie.

Recordó las noches en que la niña se quedaba en casa, con él y con Bejamin, mientras su padres aprovechaban para hacer algo de vida social, y le leía esas historias hasta que se quedaba dormida. También recordó los momentos en que, ya acabado el mundo, se sentaba a su lado y le enseñaba a transformar aquellas letras impresas en palabras, porque Abbie había decidido que quería poder leer el libro sola.

– _Estaba asentada un águila en el pico de un peni… pe…_

–Peñasco.

– _Peñasco esperando por la llegada de las liebres._

Paul sonrió mientras Abbie deslizaba sus ojos sobre las palabras acompañándose de su dedo índice.

–Me estás tomando el pelo ¿verdad? –dijo mientras afilaba un gran cuchillo que había encontrado en una ferretería abandonada–, te sabes ese libro de memoria.

Se habían sentando a descansar en un coche que habían visto a medio camino, cobijándose a su sombra esperando a que el sol diera paso a la tarde y con ello a un enfriamiento del ambiente cálido y seco que les rodeaba.

–No es verdad.

–Sí lo es, voy a tener que conseguirte otro. Uno para niños grandes, ¿qué te parece _El Principito_?

–Aburrido.

Paul abrió el libro por la página donde se encontraba la fábula del _Águila y la Flecha._

Por aquel entonces llevaban unos tres meses de viaje y todavía no habían llegado a asentarse en ningún sitio. Él sabía que lo mejor era evitar las grandes urbes, primero porque la gente aún estaba muy confusa con todo lo que estaba pasando, y nunca sabías qué esperar. Y segundo porque era más fácil evitar el contacto con los muertos. Así que emprendieron un camino entre campos, montes y bosques, y solo entraban en poblaciones en busca de algún refugio temporal y comida.

Un día se encontraron con un hombre, uno de tantos de los que se habían topado y dejado por el camino, pero a aquel lo recordaba como si fuese ayer. Era un señor de unos cincuenta años, rechoncho aunque la ropa le empezaba a quedar holgada, símbolo de que llevaba ya un tiempo malcomiendo. Como todos.

En un principio Paul se mostró reticente ante la llegada del extraño. Le prometió darle algo de comida pero con la condición de que después siguiera su camino solo. Sin embargo Alfred, que así es como dijo llamarse, les contó que acabada de perder a su mujer y a sus hijos, y solo buscaba algo de compañía. Paul finalmente dejó que se quedara con ellos de forma temporal.

Todo parecía normal hasta que pasados unos días Paul notó un cambio en el comportamiento de Alfred. Se le veía nervioso, a veces tartamudeaba, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la extraña fijación que había comenzado a desarrollar por Abbie.

Una de esas noches de guardia en las que el recuerdo de Benjamin le atacaba sin descanso, descubrió a Alfred sentado junto al cuerpo durmiente de Abbie. Le estaba acariciando el pelo, pero no de la forma en la que un padre pueda añorar un hijo perdido. Había una oscuridad ostensible en esos ojos que miraban fijamente a la niña. Una oscuridad que él, por desgracia, reconocía muy bien. En cuanto Alfred notó que estaba siendo observado se apartó inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente Paul advirtió a Alfred que no volviera a acercarse a la niña, y si en cualquier caso se le ocurría tocarla de nuevo, no dudaría en cortarle las manos. Consciente de que no era una simple amenaza, Alfred se disculpó asegurando que solo echaba en falta a su familia, y que en el próximo pueblo que encontraran él seguiría su camino y les dejaría solos.

Dos días después, aprovechando que Alfred se había adentrado en el bosque en buscaba de leña, Paul dejó que Abbie se diera un chapuzón en un río, y así se diera un baño para luego estrenar la ropa nueva y limpia que había encontrado para ella. Todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que Paul escuchó unos gemidos no muy lejos de allí. Armado con su cuchillo, se acercó con sigilo para descubrir a Alfred escondido tras unos arbustos, masturbándose mientras observaba a la niña en el agua. Estaba tan absorto que ni siquiera notó su presencia. Acto seguido Paul sacó a Abbie del río procurando no alarmarla.

Unas horas más tarde, y después de encontrar un refugio seguro donde pasar la noche, Paul pidió a Alfred que le acompañara para buscar más leña y comprobar el perímetro. El hombre quiso evadirse, pues aseguraba que no se le daba muy bien enfrentarse a los muertos, y se ofreció a cuidar de la niña mientras él estaba fuera, pero Paul insistió.

En cuanto estuvieron lo bastante alejados y solos, Paul no lo dudó ni un solo segundo: hundió su cuchillo en el cuello de Alfred y lo rajó de lado a lado.

Alfred había sido la primera persona que había matado. En un mundo sin leyes, había decidido actuar como juez y verdugo, y le aterraba no haber sentido ningún tipo de remordimiento por ello.

Tras ocultar su cadáver, asegurándose de que no volviera a levantarse, regresó al refugio. Abbie preguntó por él, pero Paul se limitó a decirle que Alfred se había ido.

–Me alegro –había contestado la niña para su sorpresa– no me gustaba.

Después se sentó sobre su regazo acurrucándose a él con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y el libro de fábulas en las manos

–¿Podemos leer?

En aquel momento Paul se había dado cuenta de que la amenaza era mayor que la de los muertos que caminaban entre ellos. Las personas con una conciencia trastocada eran quizá un enemigo aún peor, y sintió una angustia palpitante en su pecho, pues temía no poder estar siempre ahí para proteger a Abbie.

Lo meditó durante varios días, incluso semanas, pero llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que enseñar a la niña a defenderse.

–Sujeta bien el cuchillo, y clávalo con fuerza –instó a la niña mientras ponía delante de ella una sandía pasada que había encontrado por casualidad en uno de sus registros rutinarios.

Abbie intentó hacer lo que Paul le decía.

–Más fuerte, Abbie –dijo mientras veía a la niña blandir el cuchillo–. Vamos, Abbie, más fuerte. Con más fuerza.

–No puedo

–Si puedes Abbie, vamos.

La niña clavó el cuchillo una y otra vez, haciendo lo que podía con sus débiles manos y lagrimas formándose en sus ojos.

–Abbie, más…

–¡No! ¡No quiero hacerlo!

–Abbie tienes…

–¡No! ¡Déjame! –gritó lanzando el cuchillo contra el suelo–. ¡Por qué tenemos que estar aquí! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

Esa noche Abbie daba vueltas sin parar en su saco de dormir, era evidente que todavía estaba contrariada por lo ocurrido, y Paul sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Solo tenía seis años, un alma inocente que debería estar jugando con sus muñecos, ignorante del mundo hostil que le rodeaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. El mundo había cambiado y no había hueco para maquillar las circunstancias en las que estaban viviendo, porque eso solo atraería a la muerte que acechaba hambrienta.

Se acercó y sentó junto a ella, y Abbie se abrazó a él en cuanto lo hizo.

–Lo siento. Sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero has de aprender.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque yo no voy a estar aquí siempre y entonces tendrás que cuidar de ti misma.

La niña levantó la vista estudiándole con sus grandes ojos verdes.

–¿Me vas a dejar sola?

–No, cielo, sabes que nunca haría eso. Pero eres una niña lista y observadora, y sé que eres consciente de que hay peligros ahí fuera. Si las cosas salieran mal y me pasara algo…

–No digas eso. No te va a pasar nada. No dejaré que te pase nada.

Paul notó que aquellas palabras inyectaban algo en su corazón, y apenas pudo contener las lagrimas. Las mismas que resbalaban ahora por sus mejillas casi dos años después.

Escuchó entonces la puerta que daba al mirador y luego unos pasos subiendo por la escalera de caracol. Imaginó que Alex no estaba tan dormido después de todo y le había seguido hasta allí.

Se enjugó las lagrimas y respiró hondo antes de volver la mirada para recibir a su visitante. Y no pudo sino fruncir el ceño cuando comprobó que quién se asomaba por el hueco de la escalera no era otro que Daryl Dixon.

–Ah, eres tú…

Paul desvió la mirada a otro lado mientras Daryl pasaba junto a él caminado como si fingiera que no había nadie más allí presente. Entonces se detuvo frente a uno de los altos ventanales y miró el paisaje nocturno.

–¿Qué tal tu hombro? –preguntó Paul con tono aburrido.

–El doctor me ha puesto un punto aproximado o como quiera que se llame esa mierda. A parte de eso, bien. ¿Qué tal tu ojo?

–Quitando lo de la visión doble, está perfectamente.

Daryl se giró inmediatamente alarmado hasta que se percató de que Paul solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

–Eres un capullo. ¿Alguna vez te tomas las cosas en serio?

–Me tomo todo muy en serio, Daryl, demasiado quizá. Pero hasta donde yo sé, el sentido del humor no es incompatible con el sentido común.

–Y si te digo que no tienes ni puñetera gracia.

–Pues me hundes la moral… pero podría vivir con ello.

Daryl murmuró algo que Paul no fue capaz de entender, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana. Se rascó la nuca nervioso, y entonces se aclaró la garganta.

–Mira –dijo–, voy a ir al grano. Siento haber…

–Sí, sí, sí. Lo que sea. Da igual, olvídalo –interrumpió Paul

–¿Qué?

–Que no querías hacerlo, que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, que se te fue de las manos. Que has perdido a un amigo, que te han disparado, que tu comunidad tiene problemas… y por supuesto todo eso hace que estés frustrado y cabreado, y lo pagues con quien quiera que se cruce en tu camino. Pero oye, lo entiendo ¿vale? Aunque realmente piense que va siendo hora de que madures de una vez, afrontes las cosas como el hombre adulto que eres, y dejes de comportarte como un adolescente encabritado.

Daryl dio un paso al frente enfrentándose a Paul que seguía sentando en su silla.

–Estoy harto de tus insinuaciones. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas, de lo que he sufrido, de lo que hemos…

–¿No? –volvió a cortarle Paul– ¿en serio crees que eres la única persona que ha sufrido las consecuencias de lo que ha pasado en el mundo? ¿De verdad piensas que eres la única persona que ha perdido a alguien de forma injusta? ¿De verdad crees que eres el único que se siente perdido? Déjame que te abra los ojos Daryl Dixon: No, no lo eres. Toda esta gente que ves aquí, en esta comunidad, ha sufrido tanto o más que tú. Todo el mundo ha dejado atrás una vida y gente a la que querían. Y muchos de ellos todavía no saben siquiera cual es su sitio aquí. ¿Crees que aparecieron en Hilltop por arte de magia? No. Todos han estado ahí fuera igual que tú, igual que yo. Y da igual durante cuánto tiempo, porque al final lo que importa es que todos son plenamente conscientes de lo que hay al otro lado de los muros aunque no estén capacitados ni preparados para enfrentarse a ello. Todos han perdido a alguien por el camino y aún así siguen adelante. Han aprendido a superarlo y a vivir con ello, porque al fin y al cabo, no nos queda más remedio, Daryl. Nosotros seguimos aquí. Por suerte o por desgracia tenemos una oportunidad para continuar con nuestras vidas. Así que, espabila de una puñetera vez, y deja de comportarte como un kamikaze porque lo único que vas a conseguir es que alguien te haga daño o te mate. Y al final todo eso para qué. Ellos no van a volver, Daryl, y aquí y ahora, hay gente que te necesita y aunque seas incapaz de reconocerlo, tú también les necesitas a ellos.

Daryl apretó la mandíbula, Paul imaginaba que había ido demasiado lejos, pero sabía que el arquero necesitaba esa bofetada que le devolviera a la realidad. Una vuelta al presente. Así que le dio unos segundos para que asimilara todo lo que acaba de escupirle a la cara, sin piedad alguna.

El pecho de Daryl subía y bajaba con rapidez mostrado sin tapujos, y seguramente contra su propia voluntad, que sus palabras ciertamente le habían afectado. Sin embargo el arquero no dijo nada, y se limitó a mirarle fijamente. Paul suspiró aferrándose al libro que sostenía entre las manos y luego se levantó para acercarse al otro hombre.

–¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que creo que no eres consciente de lo que tienes –dijo Paul con un hilo de tristeza en su voz–. No sé que te ocurrió en el pasado, pero fuera lo que fuese debes enterrarlo y centrarte en la familia que tienes ahora, porque la tienes. Personas que harían lo que fuera por ti, igual que tú lo harías por ellos. Y sin embargo, por alguna razón que no termino de comprender, no dejas que se te acerquen, no dejas que te ayuden. Sigues aterrorizado de una forma u otra, y te avergüenzas de esa fragilidad. Pero no hay nada de malo en ello, Daryl. No hay nada de malo en sentir miedo, en sentir pena, en sentir rabia o mostrarse débil, porque todos lo somos. Pero tú… tú dejas que esos sentimientos te dominen –Paul se detuvo un segundo para coger aire–. Tal vez pienses que no soy quien para decirte todo esto, y es posible que tengas razón. Así que si crees que me estoy equivocando, tienes todo el derecho a pedirme que me calle la boca.

Para su sorpresa Daryl bajó la mirada al suelo, y de repente Paul se sintió culpable.

–Escucha –continuó–, sé que todo es demasiado reciente, y que aún estás asimilándolo. Es normal, unos más, otros menos, pero todos necesitamos tiempo. Y sé que ese tiempo implica un espacio donde necesariamente tenemos que asumir el dolor solos. Pero no por ello has de echar a patadas a la gente que intenta ayudarte a superarlo. No tienes ni idea de lo reconfortante que puede llegar a ser un simple abrazo.

–Espero que no estés pensando en darme uno –trató de bromear aunque su voz sonaba afligida.

Paul dibujó una sonrisa.

–Intento enterrar el hacha de guerra y ofrecerte una mano. Pero de todas formas no hablo de mí. Hablo de Rick, Michonne, Aaron, Carol, Maggie… piensa en Maggie, Daryl. Ella ha perdido a su padre, a su hermana, a su marido, y pese a la pena que siente, muestra una fuerza de voluntad admirable. Pregunta por ti y por el resto a todas horas. Lucha por poder moverse de esa cama sin ayuda, y poder salir a la calle por sí sola, para enfrentarse de nuevo al mundo. Cada persona es diferente, es evidente, pero eres más fuerte de lo que probablemente piensas. Solo necesitas abrir los ojos.

Daryl hizo un gesto con la cabeza y luego se giró para devolver su atención a la ventana. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

–Estabas llorando –dijo entonces–. Antes, cuando subí, te oí.

–Ya te he dicho que todos tenemos debilidades.

–¿La tuya son los cuentos infantiles?

Paul sonrió aunque sintió un pinchazo en el estómago cuando posó sus ojos de nuevo sobre el libro.

–Ya hemos tenido una conversación bastante intensa por hoy, es mejor que lo dejemos para otro día.

–¿Conversación? Pero si solo has hablado tú.

–No eres exactamente lo que yo llamaría una persona locuaz, Dixon, alguien tiene que llenar los silencios. Pero al menos espero que el sermón te sirva para algo.

–Gracias –dijo Daryl en un hilo de voz casi imperceptible–. Y lo que dije antes iba en serio. Siento haberte dado un puñetazo, no lo pensé.

–Es igual, ya está olvidado. Aunque me vas a permitir que te advierta de una cosa –dijo Paul bajando la voz y estrechando el espacio que había entre ellos–: si vuelves a intentar algo parecido te aseguro que no pienso volver a darme la vuelta e irme como si nada. Y entre tú y yo, creo que ambos sabemos quién ganaría esa pelea.

Paul guiñó un ojo al arquero y, después de darle un golpecito en el hombro, abandonó el mirador.

Cuando regresó a su habitación encontró a Alex sentado en la cama, atándose los zapatos.

–Ey…

–Hola… –contestó Alex terminando de calzarse.

–¿Te vas ya?

–Sí… yo… bueno, desperté y vi que no estabas en la cama y pensé que era una tontería quedarme.

–Ya… lo siento, no era capaz de dormir y no quería despertarte.

–Pues deberás intentarlo, Paul. Me refiero a lo de dormir, claro. A lo otro ya me he acostumbrado.

–Alex…

–No, no pasa nada. Sé que es lo que hay, es culpa mía, busco desesperadamente la cotidianidad donde no puede haberla. Es una tontería obsesionarse con intentar tener una relación normal, cuando hay muertos caminando por los alrededores o desalmados como Negan ahí fuera ¿verdad?

–Con los desalmados ya convivíamos antes.

–Tienes razón –dijo Alex moviendo la cabeza–. A lo mejor es que todavía no me he acostumbrado a este nuevo mundo…

–¿Alguien lo está?

–Yo diría que tú estás bastante hecho para esto, Paul.

–Me lo tomaré como un cumplido… De todas formas, no tienes por qué irte.

Alex se acercó a Paul y posó las manos a ambos lados de sus cara.

–Es mejor que lo haga, por ti y por mí. Necesitas descansar. Eres uno de los hombres más guapos que he conocido, Paul Monroe, pero tienes un aspecto horrible. Y no lo digo solo por ese ojo morado.

Paul cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios del auxiliar sobre la contusión de su mejilla. Después, Alex abandonó la habitación.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, y después de su visita rutinaria a Maggie, le había pedido a Earl Sutton, el herrero, que le fabricara un nuevo cuchillo.

–¿Alguna característica especial? –Había preguntado el hombre.

–Tú eres el artista, lo dejo a tu elección.

Después había ido al almacén para supervisar junto a Crystal el tema del arroz. Le había ayudado a separar parte del contenido en bolsas de un kilo que organizaron en montones para repartir entre Hilltop y Alexandria, y otra parte importante la habían reservado para la entrega a los salvadores. Después se había encontrado con Brianna que se había empeñado en enseñarle los nuevos bollos de pan de leche que estaba horneando. El olor le levantó tal hambre que la mujer insistió para que se quedara a comer con ella y su hijo.

Todos ellos habían hecho mención a su ojo morado, pero él se había quitado el tema de encima asegurando que simplemente había tenido un desafortunado accidente.

A primera hora de la tarde se encontró con Gregory, que paseaba por la colonia supervisando toda la actividad como si realmente tuviera idea de todo el trabajo que realizaban esas personas.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó el hombre de pelo canoso en cuanto le vio.

–Nada importante. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

–Vamos tirando… aunque no sé si me duele más la herida del vientre, o el hecho de que uno de mis mejores hombres me haya estado ignorando durante días. ¿Debo de preocuparme?

–He estado ocupado, Gregory,

–Sí, he oído por _terceros_ que saliste a buscar medicinas.

–Así es.

Gregory suspiró profundamente.

–Mira no voy a fingir que no me preocupa la situación en la que estamos, Jesus. Que Negan les haya encontrado y que sepan que tenemos una relación con esa comunidad puede traernos problemas. Y más aún si se entera de que estamos dando cobijo a dos de ellos.

–¿Crees que no lo sabe ya? A Negan eso le da igual. Ha podido atacar Hilltop en numerosas ocasiones y no lo ha hecho pese a saber que no podemos hacerle frente. No le interesa, porque lo que quiere es tenernos a su merced. Eso es lo que busca, lacayos que le hagan el trabajo sucio.

–De todas formas temo que tarde o temprano se presente para re-negociar el trato que tenemos. Tendría sentido que lo hieran después de lo que ha pasado, y bien sabes que me quieren muerto.

–Ya creen que estás muerto.

–¿Piensas que se lo han creído? Y aunque lo hayan hecho, hay mucha gente, aquí y en esa otra comunidad, que sabe que eso no es cierto. Alguien puede dejarse llevar por el miedo e irse de la lengua… solo quiero asegurarme de que te tengo a mi lado, Jesus.

–Estoy al lado de esta comunidad, me preocupo por esta gente y haré lo que sea para protegerles.

Gregory sonrió.

–Por eso me alegro de que seas mi mano derecha.

–No soy la mano derecha de nadie. Quiero lo mejor para Hilltop. Simplemente trabajo todo lo que puedo para ello.

–Claro, claro, todos lo hacemos…

Gregory hizo entonces un gesto con la cabeza señalando en dirección a Maggie y Daryl, que paseaban juntos.

–Nosotros no enterramos a nuestros muertos, es una de las normas de esta comunidad, y sin embargo la hemos incumplido con ella… una forastera.

Paul observó a la pareja, caminaban lentamente, Maggie se agarraba al brazo de Daryl, mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar apartado donde se había decidido enterrar a Glenn.

Gregory tenía razón, la comunidad había decidido que la mejor forma de lidiar con la muerte era incinerar los cadáveres. Por un lado por salubridad y por otro porque muchos de los residentes no querían tener que encontrarse con ese recordatorio día tras día. Sin embargo en el estado en que había llegado Maggie pensaron que sería más fácil para ella tener un lugar donde poder despedirse de su marido una vez se encontrara mejor físicamente.

–Voy a echar una mano en los huertos –dijo Paul pasando por alto las palabras de Gregory–. Me alegro de ver que estás mejor. Que tengas un buen día.

A media tarde Paul se encontraba plantando unas cebollas cuando Alex se acercó para hablar con él.

–¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? –dijo el auxiliar con una sonrisa.

–Muchas cosas, en realidad. Pero soy un buen aprendiz.

Paul dejó lo que estaba haciendo para unirse a él. El rostro de Alex cambió rápidamente su expresión jovial para mostrar cierta preocupación.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Estoy bien.

–No es verdad Paul, te he visto. Has estado todo el día de aquí para allá intentando ocupar tu mente, y luego ni siquiera te has presentado en la trampilla. Los niños han estado esperando por ti.

–¿En serio? Vaya… lo siento. No pensé que fuerais a hacer una especie de ceremonia o algo así. Nadie me ha dicho nada.

–No ha sido una ceremonia, pero les hacía ilusión enseñarte la corona. En fin, da igual, no pasa nada, solo espero que la veas antes de que se marchiten las flores, eso es todo.

Atardecía cuando finalmente Paul se acercó a la trampilla. La sombra de los muros se alargaba como un gigante negro dejando aquella zona bajo una lánguida penumbra, y el scout agradeció la intimidad que ello le ofrecía.

Se arrodilló y observó la corona de flores que formaba el nombre de Abbie, y sonrió imaginando a los niños mientras la ideaban y confeccionaban con todo su esmero.

–¿Quién era?

Paul se volvió para encontrar a Daryl allí de pie.

–Alguien que se fue demasiado pronto –contestó Paul con pensar–. ¿Sabes? La conversación, o más bien el monólogo de ayer, me ha hecho pensar en lo buenos que podemos llegar a ser dando consejos pero en lo cínicos que nos volvemos a la hora de seguirlos nosotros mismos. En su día me costó mucho asumir lo que había ocurrido, y aunque fue duro, terminé aceptándolo. Sin embargo ayer me di cuenta de que todavía hay una parte de mi que se niega a dejarla ir –Paul bajó la vista al libro de fábulas que había traído consigo–. Y creo que va siendo hora de que lo haga.

Paul se inclinó hacia delante y posó el libro junto a la corona de flores.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?

–Sí, claro que puedes –dijo Paul levantándose y acercándose a Daryl–, pero la respuesta tendrá que esperar a otro momento.

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio.

–No te lo dije –comentó Paul después de un rato–, pero en la casa en la que nos quedamos hace un par de días, además del vino encontré unas cuantas botellas de cerveza, ¿te apuntas?

En los labios de Daryl se formó algo parecido a una media sonrisa.

–Por supuesto.

 

***

 

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo rápido que había caído la noche. Septiembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y se notaba que los días comenzaban a mermar. Era eso, o que estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta y había empezado a perder la noción del tiempo.

Daryl se recostó sobre la silla con la cuarta cerveza de la velada descansando sobre su regazo. Fuera como fuese, lo cierto era que no le importaba la hora, pues reconocía que hacía tiempo que no sentía una tranquilidad como aquella. Quizá se debiera a la altura del mirador, a la protección que brindaba su pequeño tamaño o que efectivamente el alcohol se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza.

Se llevó la botella a los labios y dio un largo trago mientras contemplaba la negra espesura que se expandía frente a él. Grandes columnas de nubes habían comenzado a surcar el cielo en cuanto el sol había iniciado su despedida, por lo que aquella era una noche oscura, únicamente iluminada por los relámpagos que aparecían de forma intermitente en el horizonte.

Escuchó entonces la puerta de acceso a las escaleras y acto seguido Jesus apareció igual que un conejo saliendo de una chistera.

–Aquí está –dijo– un poco de pan y queso. Mejor llenar el estómago antes de que acabemos completamente borrachos.

–No creo que eso pase –contestó Daryl–. Solo quedan dos botellas.

Jesus fingió una mueca contrariada, luego se sentó en la otra silla que habían subido, y cortó un trozo de pan y otro de queso, y se lo entregó a Daryl.

–Es gracioso –comentó el scout–, nunca me gustó el queso y mira ahora. Nada como un apocalipsis para que dejemos de ser unos caprichosos sibaritas.

Daryl asintió en silencio. Él nunca había tenido una vida acomodada así que no imaginó haberse mostrado demasiado exigente nunca. Siempre había aceptado lo que la vida le daba, fuera lo que fuese. Cualquier cosa que no viniera acompañada del latigazo de un cinturón, era más que bienvenida.

–¿Qué hacías antes de todo esto? –preguntó Daryl con voz ronca.

Jesus se encogió de hombros.

–Viajar de un lado a otro.

–¿Trabajo?

–Algo así… ¿tú?

Daryl imitó a Jesus encogiéndose de hombros.

–También iba de aquí para allá.

–¿Trabajo?

–Supervivencia –respondió con gravedad.

Como si se lo hubiera tomado como una advertencia, Jesus no formuló más preguntas, se inclinó hacia delante, cogió las dos botellas de cerveza que quedaban y ofreció una a Daryl.

–Esta tarde me di cuenta de que tienes un moretón en el brazo –comentó Daryl con cierta reserva.

Jesus se llevó una mano hacia la marca oscura con forma de media luna que adornaba su antebrazo.

–Sí, esos condenados muerden con fuerza. Reconozco que me asuste bastante, por un segundo creí que no saldría de allí. Pero ya ves tú, aquí estamos, bebiendo cerveza –dijo suavizando el tono y quitándole hierro al asunto.

Siguieron bebiendo en silencio durante un buen rato, admirando la espectacularidad de las luces que nacían de lo más profundo de las gigantescas nubes, invisibles a sus ojos.

Entonces Daryl percibió por el rabillo del ojo una luz amarilla y que venía de la casa contenedor que ocupaba Alex. Había salido a la puerta y hablaba con un hombre que parecía haberle llevado algo. El arquero les observó durante un rato, con curiosidad, mientras hablaban. Él no es que fuera un experto en la materia, pero no hacía falta ser un lince para notar, por su lenguaje corporal, que el forastero no se había acercado simplemente para darle un recado.

–¿Quién es ese tío? –preguntó a Jesus que ignoraba lo que pasaba debajo de ellos.

Jesus se movió en su silla y miró por encima del hombro del arquero. Lo que vio no pareció interesarle demasiado pues en seguida regresó a su postura inicial.

–Es Wes –dijo–, treinta y muchos. Casado y con hijos. Los perdió cuando empezó todo. Lleva aquí desde el principio y por lo visto lleva un tiempo desplegando su cola de pavo real con la intención de meterse en los pantalones de Alex.

Daryl se giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Y lo dices así? ¿No te molesta?

–Es decisión de Alex, es muy libre de hacer lo que quiera.

–Creía que vosotros eráis…

–¿Amigos?

–Más que amigos.

–Bueno, ciertamente soy más amigo de Alex que de Wes. De hecho Wes nunca me ha caído especialmente bien, pero eso que quede entre tú y yo.

Daryl contempló a Jesus, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse sus palabras, mientras éste bebía su cerveza despreocupadamente. Tal vez había malinterpretado sus interacciones. Pero no, estaba seguro de que había algo más entre ellos. Quizá ahora no lo tenía tan claro con Jesus, pues pese a su naturaleza parlanchina, el hombre le resultaba todo un enigma. Sin embargo eso no le pasaba con Alex, que aunque no le hubiera confesado nada realmente íntimo, sí había podido deducir, por la forma en que hablaba de Jesus, que para él, el _charlatán,_ ciertamente era mucho más que un simple amigo.

El arquero sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente. ¿A él que más le daba lo que hubiera entre ellos? Era problema suyo y él tenía otras preocupaciones mucho más importantes de las que hacerse cargo.

Miró de nuevo por la ventana, Alex y el otro hombre seguían hablando. El ayudante del médico parecía haber tratado de despedirle amablemente en varias ocasiones pero el forastero seguía alargando la conversación intencionadamente.

–Dices que ese tal Wes estaba casado, que tenía mujer e hijos… ¿Por qué iba a querer algo con Alex?

Jesus le miró con curiosidad.

–No lo sé, tal vez haya visto algo en Alex que le ha gustado, tampoco sería de extrañar, Alex es un buen hombre, eso desde luego. O tal vez sea alguien que se siente atraído por las personas más allá de su género, o tal vez sea un gay que vivió reprimido y obligado a llevar la vida que le dictaba una sociedad retrógrada. Una sociedad que afortunadamente ha muerto, y quizá por ello ahora se siente libre de mostrarse tal y como es. O simplemente es un capullo que quiere probar cosas nuevas. Qué sé yo. Todas son factibles, pero me decanto por gay reprimido.

–¿Tú siempre has sido así?

Daryl no supo qué le había llevado a hacer una pregunta tan increíblemente estúpida como aquella. Esperaba que solo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación y no haber pronunciado las palabras en alto, pero por la reacción de Jesus, a punto de atragantarse con la cerveza que se estaba llevado a los labios, sabía que no había sido así.

–¿Lo preguntas en serio? –dijo el scout mientras se limpiaba la cerveza que había derramado.

–No, no… es… da igual… es que no lo hubiera imagi… joder…

Jesus se volvió para mirarle fijamente y Daryl se maldijo por dentro por seguir hablando y diciendo tonterías. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? ¿A qué venía esas chorradas prejuiciosas, ahora? La pregunta obtuvo una rápida respuesta: Merle. Pero desechó el pensamiento a un lado llevándose la cerveza a la boca con la esperanza de que el líquido mantuviera su lengua ocupada.

–Así que eres de esos…

Daryl miró a Jesus, confundido.

–¿Qué?

–De los que estereotipan a los homosexuales.

–¡No! –espetó Daryl con voz bronca.

Jesus se revolvió en su silla como si no quisiera seguir escuchando lo que tuviera que decir, y la indignación de Daryl se incrementó aún más.

–Soy amigo de Aaron, Eric… Denise y Ta…

–Ya, ya… es la misma excusa que usan los xenófobos “no, por favor, pero qué dices, yo no soy racista, si tengo muchos amigos negros”.

–No se te ocurra… –Daryl quiso decir muchas cosas pero las palabras no parecían componerse en su cabeza de forma coherente–. ¡Que te jodan!

Daryl se levantó irritado.

–¡Eh! Relájate, hombre. Te estoy tomando el pelo.

Daryl gruñó como un animal y se sentó de nuevo.

–Eres un capullo gilipollas.

–Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras, nunca me ha preocupado especialmente lo que la gente piense de mí. Y para responder a tu pregunta, suponiendo que lo que querías decir es: si siempre me he mostrado tal y como soy, la respuesta es sí.

Daryl miró para otro lado, no quería seguir escuchando a ese maldito charlatán, pero Jesus continuó hablando:

–Tuve la suerte de crecer en una familia abierta y liberal, que me enseñó a quererme y mostrarme tal y como era. Pero por desgracia la sociedad no estaba preparada para ello y eso me trajo algunos problemas. Y lo cierto es que no entendía por qué los niños me trataban de aquella manera, no entendía qué estaba haciendo mal para que fueran tan crueles conmigo. Al principio me dolía, y me sentía apartado, pero nunca dejé de ser yo mismo. A la mierda con ellos –hizo una pausa para dar un trago a su cerveza–: me daba igual, si no me aceptaban tenía claro que el problema lo tenían ellos, no yo.

El arquero escuchó el breve relato de Jesus, sin pasar por alto que era la primera vez que contaba algo verdaderamente personal sobre él. Pero además de eso, se daba cuenta de que se sentía identificado con esa historia. Bien era cierto que él no había crecido en una familia liberal, más bien todo lo contrario, pero sí había vivido el rechazo de la sociedad. El bicho raro, el pueblerino. Su entorno tampoco había mejorado las cosas, un ambiente enfermizo, cargado de alcohol y violencia, mientras le moldeaban para convertirle en alguien que no quería ser, pero a quien se había obligado a aceptar.

Solo y apartado del mundo, no tenía más que a su hermano en quién apoyarse, pero ni siquiera él le ofrecía el amor o la seguridad que necesitaba. Así que se había encerrado en una cueva interna de la que sentía que empezaba a salir, pero aún faltaba una confianza en sí mismo que sabía que no tenía.

Envidaba a Jesus, por haber plantado cara a un mundo reacio a abrirle los brazos, pero en el fondo sabía que él no podría haber hecho lo mismo.

Miró al scout, su rostro relajado se iluminaba bajo la luz de los relámpagos mientras daba los últimos sorbos a su cerveza.

–Mi familia era una panda de cretinos. Mi madre era una alcohólica adicta al tabaco. Fumaba tanto que ella misma provocó un incendio en nuestra casa. Murió ese mismo día.

Daryl notó que Jesus se movía en su silla y clavaba sus ojos sobre él. Sin embargo el arquero no se volvió y mantuvo su mirada fija al frente, fuera de allí.

–Mi padre era un maltratador hijo de puta… Ya has visto las cicatrices, no hay mucho más que decir al respecto. Odiaba vivir con ese bastardo, evitaba todo lo que podía el contacto con él. Mi hermano tuvo más suerte porque pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo de reformatorio en reformatorio. Así que me crié prácticamente solo, como un animal. Luego, cuando mi hermano quedó libre y pudo hacer su vida, le seguí a todas partes. Era mi hermano mayor, él me protegía… a su manera. Pero era un racista, un homófobo, un misógino… y para mi era el único modelo a seguir y la única forma de amor que he conocido en la vida. No había nadie más que se preocupara por mi mísera existencia –Daryl posó la botella ya vacía en el suelo, junto a las otras–. Y esa es mi historia de mierda.

Jesus no dijo nada durante un rato y eso puso nervioso a Daryl, hasta tal punto de arrepentirse de haberse abierto con tanta facilidad, contando algo que muy pocos sabían realmente. ¿Y quién era aquel hombre? No era más que un desconocido que probablemente se estuviera formado una imagen equivocada de su persona. Tal vez Merle hubiera intentado moldearle a su imagen y semejanza, y tal vez fuera cierto que él había seguido su sombra en numerosas ocasiones. Pero nada de eso había calado en él, y se daba cuenta de aquello, en ese momento, más que nunca. Aquel joven descarrilado no era Daryl Dixon. Él era otra persona, una persona que estaba empezando a descubrir poco a poco.

–Tienes razón –dijo Jesus con calma–, es una historia de mierda –luego posó con cuidado una mano sobre el hombro herido del arquero–. Pero ahora eres libre, Daryl. No lo olvides.

Daryl agachó la mirada. Sí, era libre, y tal y como aquel condenado charlatán le había dicho, en ese mismo lugar, también tenía una nueva familia que le quería y no le juzgaba por lo que había sido, ni por quién era ahora. Pero, ¿quién era realmente esa persona que le observaba desde el otro lado del espejo? No le quedaba más remedio que empezar a averiguarlo.

Jesus se levantó y recogió algunas botellas vacías.

–Deja esas –comentó Daryl señalando su montón– ya las bajaré yo.

El scout caminó entonces hasta las escaleras, agarrándose a la barandilla para mantener el equilibrio.

–Joder, hacía tiempo que no bebía tanto –dijo riendo, luego se volvió hacia Daryl, como si de repente se hubiera acordado de algo– ¿sabes qué? A Abbie le hubieras caído bien, ella era excepcional juzgando a la gente, y tú eres una gran persona, Daryl. Buenas noches.

Cuando por fin se quedó solo notó algo extraño en la boca del estómago, y sabía que tenía que ver con el hombre que acaba de bajar las escaleras dando tumbos. Había una confianza innata que irradiaba de su persona y que Daryl no solo envidaba, si no que además reconocía que era capaz de traspasarle. Se sentía seguro cuando estaba con él, tanto como para confesar esos secretos que luchaba por dejar atrás.

Recordó entonces la imagen de Jesus ante la corona de flores de quién quiera que fuese Abbie, sus palabras, y el reconocimiento de que él también arrastraba una culpa que necesitaba dejar ir. Tal vez era hora de que él hiciera lo mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Cuando Paul abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente se sorprendió de la intensa claridad que entraba por las ventanas. Echó un ojo al reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita y que marcaba las nueve y cuarenta y dos de la mañana. Paul suspiró y hundió la cabeza en la almohada. No recordaba la última vez que había despertado tan tarde.

Después de abandonar el mirador, con el alcohol aún burbujeando en sus venas, había bajado a la cocina para deshacerse de las botellas vacías de cerveza. En la casa reinaba el más absoluto silencio, y lo único que se oía era el cantar de los grillos que se colaba por las ventanas abiertas. El aire que había traído consigo la tormenta, había refrescado de forma agradable las habitaciones, y con ese rugir de los truenos se había metido en la cama. Normalmente solía levantarse con el alba, pero supuso que la bebida, y el cansancio, le habían pedido una más que necesaria tregua.

Con el rostro aún medio enterrado, echó un vistazo en dirección a los ventanales. Las nubes oscuras debieron disiparse en algún momento del amanecer, y ahora era el sol quien le invitaba amablemente a ponerse de nuevo en marcha.

Se sentó en la cama con un leve gemido, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se acordó de Benjamin, y de todas esas veces que le había obligado, casi a patadas, a salir de entre las sábanas. Él siempre había sido el remolón, el que pedía unos minutos más. Pero eso solo ocurría cuando se encontraba en casa, y podía comportarse como una persona normal y corriente. Cuando estaba fuera las cosas cambiaban, se obligaba a encender el piloto automático de su cerebro para cumplir con su trabajo. Era una máquina dispuesta a cumplir con cualquier orden o misión que se le encomendara, y a ejecutarlas sin hacer preguntas. Un piloto automático que había activado en cuanto todo se había desmoronado, y que no había apagado desde entonces.

Pero esa noche algo había cambiado, la conversación con Daryl había despertado en su cabeza algo que creía haber enterrado después de perder a Ben y a su familia. Su instinto de supervivencia se había puesto en marcha en cuanto había cogido a Abbie en brazos, y se habían puesto a caminar sin volver la vista atrás.

Luego habían llegado a Hilltop, y entonces había conocido a Alex. No había sido fácil al principio, pero reconoció que Alex era una gran persona y, además, se lo pasaban bien juntos. Pero no estaba preparado para el amor, había demasiado que hacer, y demasiado en que pensar y preocuparse, como para perder el tiempo en algo tan primario.

Él era una persona emocionalmente fuerte, siempre lo había sido, sin embargo había visto una vulnerabilidad en Daryl que había conseguido derribar parte de ese muro protector, que había ido construyendo con el paso de los años, hasta tal punto que incluso había vuelto la mirada a un pasado que había aprendido a no echar de menos.

Se frotó la cara y se obligó a levantarse. Luego se dirigió al baño compartido de la planta y contempló su rostro en el espejo, tocando con cuidado su mejilla. Había olvidado darse la pomada que le había dejado Alex, y el hematoma se había tornado de un color negro amarillento. Pero no le dolía, así que no le dio más importancia. Se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha rápida.

Después de vestirse con unos vaqueros viejos y una camisa, salió, y se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada de la casa, con una taza de café en la mano. Era café pasado, y apenas sabía a nada, pero el líquido caliente recorrió su cuerpo inyectando de energía cada músculo.

Bajo la sombra del pórtico contempló la actividad de la comunidad, y pensó en cómo podría ser todo aquello sin todos esos peligros que les acechaban al otro lado del muro. A su gente eso parecía no preocuparle en exceso, se movían, trabajaban y sonreían, mientras daban los buenos días, y ofrecían galletas recién orneadas. Y lo hacían sin esperar nada a cambio. Todo era de todos.

Mientras bebía su café caliente, detectó por el rabillo del ojo el robusto cuerpo de Earl Sutton acercándose a él, con grandes zancadas.

–¡Bueno días, Paul! –dijo el herrero, que siempre se había negado a referirse a él por su sobrenombre.

–¿Como estás Earl?

–Estupendamente. La tormenta ha dejado paso a un día fantástico, y además tengo algo para ti –dijo orgulloso enseñándole un bulto envuelto en un trapo lleno de grasa.

–¿Ya? –Paul dejó la taza a un lado, luego cogió el fardo de tela y lo desenvolvió–. Vaya… Earl es precioso. No lo esperaba tan rápido, y has hecho un trabajo magnifico. Te has superado, amigo.

–Cualquier encargo que no tenga que ver con lanzas, me da una motivación extra.

Paul observó con entusiasmo, el cuchillo que había forjado el herrero. Su hoja de doble filo era larga y puntiaguda. La cruceta era ancha y se curvaba como si se tratara de una espada en miniatura.

–Como ves es todo de una pieza, desde la punta hasta el extremo del mango. Luego le añadí la talla en madera. Liviano y manejable.

–Tienes razón, no pesa nada.

Earl sonrió satisfecho.

–También he grabado una pequeña “P” en el mango.

Paul esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

–Gracias… ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte por un trabajo tan eficiente?

–Seguir velando por nosotros, Paul. No pido nada más. Mientras tú estés aquí esta comunidad seguirá creciendo.

–Eres un buen hombre, Earl –Paul se levantó y posó una mano sobre el hombro del herrero–, pero me estimas más de lo que merezco. Te traeré algo cuando vuelva a salir, supongo que todas las herramientas que tienes son pocas.

El herrero dejó escapar una leve carcajada.

–Me conoces bien.

Después de dejar al herrero, Paul regresó a su habitación para guardar el cuchillo, y luego se dirigió al cuarto de Maggie. Allí se encontró con Alex, que justo en ese momento salía por la puerta.

–¡Hola! –dijo el auxiliar nada más verle.

–Hola –contestó Paul con una sonrisa– ¿Cómo está?

–Se encuentra bien, los puntos se están curando perfectamente, y el bebé sigue creciendo sano según la última prueba de Harlan. Hoy sin embargo se ha levantando con algunas nauseas.

–Será mejor que no la moleste entonces.

–Puedes venir en un rato, seguro que se encontrará mejor.

Caminaron justos por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras principales de la casa.

–¿Como estás? –preguntó Alex–. Me extrañó no verte por ahí temprano. Normalmente eres como un estornino.

–Sí, yo también me he sorprendido, pero hoy he dormido como un tronco.

–Me alegro, realmente lo necesitabas.

–Supongo que sí…

–Pedirte que también te des un respiro, imagino que será una pérdida de tiempo, ¿no?

Paul sonrió.

–Sabes que todavía hay mucho que hacer, y no me extrañaría que Negan se dejara caer por aquí tarde o temprano.

Ante la mención de Negan, Alex dibujó una mueca de desagrado.

–¿Has hablado con Gregory de ello?

–La verdad es que prefiero no hacerlo. Nunca he estado muy de acuerdo con su forma de llevar las cosas, tú lo sabes, pero desde que hemos entablado la relaciones con Alexandria, su actitud ha cambiado. Hay algo en él que no me gusta. Veo miedo en sus ojos, y temo que tome alguna decisión estúpida que termine por comprometernos a todos.

–¿Crees que podría vendernos a Negan? –dijo bajando la voz, claramente preocupado.

–No lo sé, Alex. Sé que no querría poner Hilltop en peligro, pero no me fío de lo que pueda hacer para intentar evitarlo. Y si descubren que está vivo, sabrán que estuvimos implicados en el ataque a su puesto de avanzaba, y eso sí que nos traería problemas.

–No dejaremos que hundan esta comunidad –dijo Alex acercándose a él, y acariciando con suavidad su brazo.

–No, claro que no dejaremos que lo hagan.

–Lo siento –dijo entonces Alex.

–¿El qué?

–Temo que esta conversación ha chafado tu buen humor…

–No, no. Ha sido culpa mía, yo he sacado el tema.

Se detuvieron entonces frente a las escaleras.

–¿Qué tal con Wes? –Preguntó Paul desviando la conversación radicalmente.

La pregunta pilló tan desprevenido a Alex, que levantó las cejas y pestañeó unas cuantas veces, antes de contestar.

–No me lo digas, ¿eras tú quién estaba en el mirador? Me pareció ver a alguien allí –de repente las mejillas de Alex se tornaron de un color rosado–. La verdad es que no tira la toalla, y parece un buen hombre, pero… –Alex levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos azules sobre los de Paul–, no estoy interesado. Al menos, no en él.

El auxiliar se llevó una mano a la cara, consciente de que el rubor se había vuelto más intenso con sus propias palabras, y luego bajó la mirada de nuevo.

–Supongo que yo también soy una persona persistente –comentó con vergüenza.

–No hay nada de malo en ello –dijo Paul con voz suave. Luego sonrió.

–Había pensando en invitarte a cenar esta noche. Ayer recogí unos tomates fantásticos, y había planeado preparar algo de pasta.

–Suena bien, Alex, pero…

–Escucha, no pretendo que sea una cita, ni ninguna chorrada de esas, ya hemos superado eso –Alex sonrió con amargura–. Tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo, pero somos amigos ¿no? Solo quiero pasar una velada con una persona especial, nada más. Sobre todo antes de que Negan venga y lo estropee todo, o vuelvas a salir corriendo por esa puerta sin decir nada a nadie, y estés semanas por ahí sin que sepamos qué es de ti.

Alex tenía razón, no era la primera vez que se iba sin decírselo, y sabía que eso le dolía.

–Está bien… yo llevaré la bebida.

El rostro de Alex se relajó.

–Nos vemos luego, entonces.

–Sí, nos vemos luego.

A continuación los dos hombres se despidieron afectuosamente y Paul se quedó allí de pie, hasta que vio al auxiliar salir de la casa.

–¿Puedo unirme?

La voz de Daryl sorprendió a Paul justo cuando se disponía a dirigirse de nuevo a su cuarto.

–Pasta con tomate, suena bien –continuó–. Me recuerda a… casa.

–No. No puedes. Ya sabes lo que dicen: tres son multitud, y no me van esos rollos.

–Hablamos de comer, y solo es una cena de _amigos_ ¿no?

Paul caminó ignorando la presencia del arquero, que le siguió por el pasillo.

–Escuchar las conversaciones de otros es de mala educación.

–Colarse en habitaciones ajenas también lo es.

– _Touché_.

–Vengo de ver a Maggie, pero estaba dormida… de todas formas ¿por qué lo haces?

–Hacer qué –preguntó Paul.

–Jugar con él.

–¿De verdad estamos teniendo esta conversación?

–No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Paul dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

–Es solo una cena, tú lo has dicho –el scout se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y se giró para afrontar a Daryl–. Escucha, no creas que sabes de lo que hablas, solo porque hayamos compartido una noche tonta de _secretitos_ , influenciados por el alcohol. Alex me importa mucho, más de lo que puedas imaginarte, y jamás haría nada que pudiera herir sus sentimientos. Así que deja de meter las narices donde nadie te llama y entra, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Paul abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró seguido por el arquero.

–Sé que los salvadores te quitaron todas tus armas; sabes que no puedes ir por ahí desprotegido y esa navaja que robaste en la cocina se solía usar para pelar patatas, así que a no ser que pretendas hacer un estofado _zombie_ , no te servirá de gran cosa. Por eso le pedí a Earl que hiciera un poco de su magia.

Se acercó hasta la cama, cogió el cuchillo que le había dado Earl Sutton hacía un rato, y se lo enseñó a Daryl.

El arquero se quedó mirando el objeto puntiagudo, completamente absorto, y no pudo sino arrugar la frente mostrando el desconcierto que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Luego lo cogió, y tocó con los dedos el filo de la hoja, la cruceta de acero y la empuñadura de madera.

–¿Es para mí? –preguntó completamente abismado.

–Así es. Sé que sois más de mediros las fuerzas por el tamaño de vuestros juguetes de fuego, pero el trabajo de Earl es fantástico. Él hizo los míos, ligeros pero firmes. Se deslizan en el aire casi como si fueran una extensión de tu brazo.

Daryl siguió observando el objeto con fascinación. Cerró entonces la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura, y la movió en el aire como si estuviera atacando a un ser invisible.

–Es increíble…

–Sí… ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, tiene una pequeña “P” grabada en la madera, no le dije nada así que pensó que era para mí.

Daryl levantó la vista un segundo y luego giró el cuchillo buscando la letra tallada. Paul sonrió ante la reacción del arquero, imaginando que no estaba muy acostumbrado a recibir regalos de ese tipo.

–Me alegro de que te guste.

–¿Eh?… ¡Ah! Sí, sí, gracias…

Paul dejó a Daryl, que seguía embelesado observando su nuevo juguete, y abrió el armario. De una caja sacó una funda de cuero que tiró sobre la cama.

–Cógela, le irá bien y yo no la necesito.

Mientras dejaba que el arquero colocara la funda sobre su cinturón, Paul se acercó a los ventanales. Allí algo llamó su atención. En la lejanía, una nube de polvo se levantaba en el horizonte. Notó entonces un pellizco en la boca del estómago. Luego se movió con rapidez por la habitación, buscando los prismáticos, y observó.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Daryl acercándose él.

–Es un coche, y viene hacia aquí.

 

***

 

–¿Lo habéis visto? –preguntó Paul nada más alcanzar el puesto de vigilancia.

Después de pasarle los prismáticos a Daryl para que observara el vehículo que se acercaba a gran velocidad, Paul salió de la habitación como una exhalación, y bajó las escaleras tan deprisa que apenas pudo sentir la moqueta bajo su botas.

El arquero le había seguido y se había detenido junto a las grandes puertas, a la espera de algún tipo de noticia. Paul y Kal, mientras tanto, observaban la nube de polvo engrandecer a medida que el coche se acercaba. Ahora podían distinguirlo con claridad, era un _Chevrolet_ de color verde oscuro.

–¿Lo reconoces? –preguntó Kal.

Paul examinó de nuevo a sus visitantes con los prismáticos, reconociendo las figuras que se encontraba en los asientos delanteros.

–Vienen de Alexandria. ¡Abrid las puertas!

Kal resopló con alivio a su lado.

–Bueno, eso es una buena noticia.

–No, no lo es –contestó firmemente Paul–. No deberían haber vuelto tan pronto.

Paul abandonó la plataforma de vigilancia, y se unió a Daryl junto a las puertas para esperar la entrada del coche. El vehículo cruzó las láminas de metal acanalado como un misil, y se detuvo en seco hundiendo las ruedas delanteras en el barro.

La primera persona en bajarse del coche fue Tara, que se apeó de uno de los asientos traseros y caminó, con pasos firmes y ansiosos, hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Su expresión estaba cargada de rabia y tristeza. No tuvieron ni un segundo para preguntar, ni siquiera para darle la bienvenida, pese a que era evidente que algo no iba bien. En cuanto se acercó a ellos, Tara lazó un puñetazo contra la mandíbula de Daryl y éste cayó al suelo sin tiempo para reaccionar.

Paul y Eduardo se abalanzaron contra la joven, que se revolvió entre sus brazos tratando de deshacerse de ellos.

–¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué dejaste que saliera?! –gritó desconsolada– ¡soltadme!

–¡Tara ya basta! –se apresuró a decir Rosita, que se había bajado del coche corriendo.

–¡No! ¡Se suponía que teníais que cuidar de ella!

Paul se apartó, dejando que fuera Rosita quien tranquilizara a la otra mujer. Entonces observó a su alrededor, junto al vehículo estaba Eugene y una chica joven, que creía haber visto en Alexandria, pero cuyo nombre no recordaba. Luego estaba el gran grupo de curiosos que se habían acercado, alarmados por el imprevisto alboroto. El scout meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, luego se giró para comprobar cómo se encontraba Daryl, que seguía en el suelo medio sentado. Se acercó a él y le tendió una mano, pero el arquero la rechazó apartándola de un manotazo. Luego se levantó solo, apretando los dientes, e intentando ocultar el dolor que la caía había provocado en su hombro herido. Aunque Paul estaba seguro de que había otro dolor mucho más profundo, que le castigaba en ese momento.

Eugene se acercó a él y le ayudó a incorporarse.

–Me alegro de ver que estás mejor –dijo con su característica voz monótona.

Daryl farfulló algo ininteligible mientras trataba de recomponerse.

–¿Por qué estáis aquí?

Eugene se giró para observar a sus acompañantes, que seguían pegadas junto al coche. Rosita aún seguía abrazada a Tara, que había sustituido su arrebato de furia, por un llanto desconsolado.

–Queríamos comprobar que todo estaba bien aquí. Enid quiere quedarse con Maggie… –dijo Rosita dejando la última sentencia en el aire, como si aquello solo fuera una entradilla para lo que realmente quería decir.

El grupo se quedó en silencio, como si no estuvieran seguros de qué hacer a continuación. Eugene observó a Rosita, y luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

–Habla –inquirió Daryl.

–Traemos noticias –dijo–, pero creo que será mejor que hablemos en un sitio más tranquilo y privado.

–No –espetó Daryl–, suéltalo ya.

Rosita inspiró profundamente, era evidente que no quería hablar de eso allí, delante de todo el mundo, pero aún así lo hizo:

–Negan se presentó ayer; las cosas no salieron bien…

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Paul.

–Rick intentó seguirle el juego, aceptando sus demandas. Pero hubo gente que decidió plantarle cara, y las cosas se complicaron…

–Ha habido muertos –añadió Tara con voz temblorosa.

Paul notó que Daryl se ponía rígido.

–Algunos de sus hombres abrieron fuego para advertirnos. Olivia, Tobin y Eric… –Rosita tragó saliva incapaz de continuar.

Daryl apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños. Sus ojos se perdieron en algún lugar lejano de su mente. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, evidenciando su agitado estado de ánimo. No hacía falta que dijera nada, era obvio que no solo sentía la pérdida de sus amigos, si no que además era más que probable que creyera que él era una parte responsable de lo que había pasado.

–Tendría que haber estado allí –dijo en un grave hilo de voz.

–No hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer –comentó Rosita.

Daryl movió la cabeza negativamente.

–Tenía que haber estado allí –repitió levantando la voz–, no tenía que haberme quedado aquí. Tenía que haberme ido con ellos.

–Daryl… –comenzó a decir Paul.

–¡No! –escupió el arquero, evitando que pudiera continuar–, ¡no quiero oír ni una sola de tus mierdas! ¡No quiero escucharte!

Todos se quedaron observando al arquero que se movía nervioso, de un lado para otro, mientras urdía algo en su cabeza.

–Necesito un coche, tengo que volver –dijo.

–El plan es regresar en unos días… –comentó Eugene.

–No. No tengo unos días. Tengo que ir ahora. Necesito un coche –insistió, puntualizando cada una de las palabras, mientras se volvía y miraba firmemente a Paul.

–No puedes conducir –contestó el scout con calma.

–No voy a volver a repetírtelo –dijo acercándose a él de forma amenazante–, si no me das un puto coche lo robaré, me importa una mierda.

Se escuchó un murmullo proveniente del grupo de personas que les rodeaba en ese momento. La tensión del ambiente se había disparado de forma incontrolada. Paul miró a su alrededor, a todas esas personas que les observaban claramente preocupadas con lo que estaba pasando, y nerviosas por cómo podían terminar por desencadenarse las cosas. Vio a Alex, que había dado un paso al frente, separándose del grupo, como si estuviera dispuesto a intervenir de ser necesario. Luego se fijo en la gente de Alexandria, que se mostraban demasiado afectados por lo ocurrido en su comunidad, como para tatar de controlar los sentimientos desenfrenados de su amigo. Y finalmente devolvió la mirada a Daryl, que seguía con sus ojos cargados de ira y odio, clavados sobre él.

–Yo te llevaré –dijo entonces.

Daryl apretó los labios.

–Cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que no necesito una puta niñera.

Paul exhaló hastiado.

–Te estoy ofreciendo un coche y un conductor –contestó Paul con firmeza–, así que si quieres ir, ve a recoger tus cosas ahora.

Como si no necesitara ninguna otra advertencia, Daryl se alejó del grupo en dirección a Barrington House. Paul le siguió con la mirada, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Maggie se encontraba en la terraza observando toda la escena.

Paul suspiró nuevamente, y a continuación se dirigió a los recién llegados que parecían esperar alguna indicación sobre qué debían hacer.

–Estaréis cansados, pediré que os den algo de comer. Mientras tanto podéis aparcar el coche, después Crystal –comentó señalando una de las mujeres que se encontraban entre el gentío–, os indicará donde podéis alojaros.

–Gracias –dijo Rosita.

Paul trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero fue casi imposible.

–El resto –comentó dirigiéndose al público presente–, todo está en orden, no os preocupéis por nada, podéis volver a vuestras tareas.

Sin más que decir todo el mundo comenzó a moverse, dispersándose a un lado y a otro. Todos, menos una figura solitaria que seguía allí de pie inmóvil. Paul posó su ojos sobre Alex. El entusiasmo que había mostrado hacía un rato había desaparecido por completo. Sus rostro se veía apagado y triste. Entonces se dio media vuelta y desapareció junto a los demás.

Ni las horas de sueño, ni el café de la mañana parecían hacer efecto sobre su cuerpo ya. Un repentino cansancio se adhirió sobre sus hombros como un bloque de hormigón. Nada parecía salir bien, y lo peor de todo es que en el fondo, ni siquiera se extrañaba.

–¿Estás bien?

Paul se giró sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Kal, que no se había movido de su sitio.

–Sí –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa apagada–, tranquilo.

Kal no parecía convencido, pero aceptó su respuesta y luego regresó a su puesto sobre la plataforma.

 

***

 

Paul golpeó con suavidad la puerta de acero, y la respuesta al otro lado no se hizo esperar. Entró, casi con miedo, y luego cerró con cuidado. Alex se sentaba en la mesa de la diminuta cocina, donde los dos había compartido comidas, y largas tertulias en más de una ocasión. Ahora tenía unos cuantos libros apilados, y apuntes desperdigados por toda su superficie.

–Hola –dijo el auxiliar, como si no se hubieran visto hacía tan solo cinco minutos–, estaba… iba a estudiar un poco.

–Alex, lo siento.

Alex sacudió la cabeza, luego se llevó las manos a la cara, murmuró algo y después las posó sobre la mesa de nuevo, entonces se levantó para servirse un vaso de agua.

–No pasa nada Paul, no pasa nada… –dijo con pensar y sin volverse para mirarle–. No voy a negar que me siento decepcionado pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? No puedo culparte, haces lo que crees que tienes que hacer. Siempre lo has hecho.

Paul se acercó a él, con tiento, y posó una mano sobre su espalda.

–Lo siento –repitió bajando la voz.

Y es que no era solo la cena, era todo lo demás. Sentía no poder darle a Alex lo que anhelaba, y que ciertamente se merecía. Sentía no ser capaz de ofrecerle el mismo cariño que él le profesaba. Sentía no ser la persona adecuada para él. Sentía no haber estado a la altura de lo que él esperaba.

Alex se giró para mirarle, sus ojos reflejaban la luz que entraba por las diminutas ventanas, como si se trataran de dos trozos de vidrio.

–Solo quiero lo mejor para ti –continuó Paul.

El auxiliar rió amargamente.

–Si estuviéramos juntos esto sonaría definitivamente a un ruptura: «te mereces algo mejor» «no eres tú, soy yo» «podemos ser amigos»

–Nunca hemos dejado de ser amigos.

–Eso es cierto, siempre hemos sido _amigos_.

Paul afirmó ligeramente.

–No quiero que pierdas el tiempo, Alex. Que te quedes esperando algo que no estoy seguro de poder darte. Ni siquiera estoy convencido de que esté preparado para ello.

–Sí lo estas, pero yo no soy _esa_ persona –Paul abrió la boca para rebatirle pero Alex le cortó–. No importa, no me queda más remedio que aceptarlo ¿verad?– dijo intentando que sonara como un comentario sin importancia, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida–. Estoy cansando… creo que voy a echarme un rato.

Era evidente que aquella era una forma amable de pedirle que le dejara solo. Paul acarició su mejilla, y luego caminó hacia la puerta.

–Paul… –le llamó el auxiliar antes de que le dejara solo–, por favor, ten cuidado. La cena sigue en pie, así que haz el favor de volver de una sola pieza. Solo te pido eso.

Cuando Paul entró en su cuarto sintió una intensa desazón agarrada a su pecho, como si se tratara de un virus. Creyó que su cerebro no podía retener y comprender todo lo que estaba pasando. Era demasiado para asimilar de golpe: Daryl, Alexandria, Negan, los Salvadores, el trato que tenían con ellos, Maggie, Hilltop, Gregory, Alex… Necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba poder sentarse y analizar la situación. Pensó en tumbarse en la cama y quedarse allí hasta que el cansancio le venciera por completo, con la esperanza de que cuando se levantara todo hubiera vuelto a su cauce normal. Pero no podía, no había tiempo, tenían que irse.

En cualquier otra ocasión el mero hecho de dejar atrás los muros de Hilltop, le habría animado. Le gustaba la tranquilidad que brindaba la comunidad, pero también disfrutaba de esa libertad peregrina que sentía cuando salía a explorar el mundo, y los momentos en solitario que ello le ofrecía. No tenía miedo a la soledad, pero tal y como había dicho Andy, en el fondo, todos deseaban tener a alguien en quién poder apoyarse llegado el momento.

Pensó en Alex, y en las palabras de Daryl. ¿Había estado jugando con él? Esperaba no haber causado esa impresión en el auxiliar, pues ciertamente no se merecía que nadie le tratara de tal forma.

Quería volver a su tráiler y aclarar con él toda esa situación, dejarle claro que realmente se preocupaba por él, que le quería, aunque no de la forma que quizá Alex esperaba. Pero sabía que no era el momento, y que era mejor dejarle solo como él mismo había deseado. Así que se sentó en su escritorio, cogió papel y un bolígrafo, y escribió una carta sincera, cargando de significado cada una de las palabras que garabateó sobre la hoja en blanco.

Estaba tan concentrado en la escritura que los golpes que se escucharon en la puerta le parecieron tan lejanos, que no les dio importancia. Sin embargo, fuera quien fuese, no mostró la paciencia para esperar una invitación, y cuando Paul levantó la vista, vio a Gregory detenerse en medio de su cuarto.

–Voy a ser franco –dijo directamente–, no me gusta lo que está pasando.

Paul terminó por firmar la carta, y luego dobló el papel en dos dejando, que Gregory se explicara, aunque lo que tuviera que decir, no era algo que él necesitara, ni deseara, escuchar en aquellos momentos.

–Si Negan se ha presentado allí no tardará en hacerlo aquí, y me aterra ese encuentro. Nosotros siempre hemos obedecido, y ellos han cumplido con su palabra de no atacarnos, y mantener los alrededores de nuestra casa limpios de muerte. Sin embargo ellos les han provocando, Jesus, y eso repercutirá en nosotros porque les estamos amparando. Nos van a traer problemas, muchos problemas.

Paul se levantó y pasó al lado de Gregory sin apenas mirarle.

–¿No vas a decir nada? No te reconozco, Jesus. ¿Te has olvidado de cuál es tu sitio? Eres miembro de esta comunidad, pero ahora pareces mucho más interesado en ellos que en nosotros. Arriesgando todo por ayudarles, incluso el bienestar de Hilltop. Desde que ellos aparecieron todo se ha desmoronado, es evidente. Nuestra seguridad pende de un hilo, y a ti parece darte igual.

–Eso no es verdad y lo sabes –dijo con calma, mientras comenzaba a preparar su mochila para el viaje.

–No lo demuestras. La gente empieza a murmurar cosas ¿crees que no llega a mis oídos? Ellos también se dan cuenta, Jesus. Esta comunidad estaba perfectamente, gozaba de seguridad, y ahora solo se respira incertidumbre, por lo que pueda pasar, si Negan y sus hombres se presentan para re-negociar. ¿Y qué haces tú mientras tanto? Marcharte, dejarnos solos a nuestra suerte. Si estamos en esta situación es por ellos, y me veo en la obligación de recordarte que fuiste tú quien les abrió las puertas de Hilltop, Jesus, no lo olvides.

Paul cerró la mochila, y se acercó al otro hombre con expresión estoica. Gregory dio un paso atrás casi de inmediato.

–Tal vez esas artimañas te funcionen con otros, pero no trates de jugar conmigo Gregory. Lo único que te preocupa de que Negan atraviese esas puertas, es tu propio cuello, porque sabes que si descubre que aún estás vivo, será él mismo quien se encargue de acabar contigo. Y ese odio nada tiene que ver con Alexandria. Así que no mezcles los intereses de esta comunidad con los tuyos propios. Si salieras de tu despacho de vez en cuando, tal vez comprenderías lo que realmente nos ha traído tu maldito trato con los Salvadores. Pero ensuciarte las manos no es lo tuyo, ¿verdad?

Gregory cogió aire.

–No he venido para pelearme contigo. Te estimo, Jesus, y lo único que pretendo es que no olvides que esta comunidad también te necesita.

–No lo hago, Gregory, por eso tengo que irme. Así que, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría poder terminar de prepararme.

Gregory movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y luego abandonó la habitación. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Paul se sentó sobre la cama llevándose las manos a la cara. Estaba abatido. Las palabras de Gregory le afectaban mucho más de lo que había demostrado, pues indudablemente era algo en lo que había estado pensando mucho, durante los últimos días. Era cierto que él había atraído la atención de Alexandria, y desde entonces todo se había complicado de forma estrepitosa.

Se podía decir que Negan habría dado con la comunidad de Rick tarde o temprano, y era cierto, pero nadie podía predecir cómo se habrían desarrollado los hechos si él no se hubiera cruzado en sus vidas en un primer momento. Sentía que, inevitablemente, su encuentro con Rick y Daryl había precipitado los acontecimientos, y él no podía más que sentirse culpable por ello.

Por eso tenía que salir, porque solo había una forma de reconducir las cosas, y traer de nuevo la calma a Hilltop y a Alexandria.

Resopló con frustración cuando de nuevo escuchó golpes sobre la puerta.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó cansado.

La puerta se abrió y Daryl se asomó erguido como un oso.

–¿Estás listo?

Abajo, junto al coche, les esperaban Eugene y Rosita. Con ellos estaba Maggie, con su rostro pálido, signo de que ya le habían transmitido las malas noticias.

Paul les dejó su espacio para que se despidieran de Dary,l mientras él guardaba las cosas en el coche. A su alrededor la gente de Hilltop se afanaba en sus tareas, observando la escena desde la distancia. Y de repente se sintió solo. Le hubiera gustado que al menos Alex se hubiera acercado, y se maldijo por pensar en ello si quiera, porque en el fondo sabía que ese solo era un pensamiento egoísta por su parte.

Entonces sintió una mano cálida sobre su espalda. Se giró y vio a Maggie, su ojos reflejaban rabia, tristeza y cansancio, y aún así le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

–Lo siento mucho… –dijo Paul con pensar.

–No tienes por qué, has hecho mucho por nosotros y lo sigues haciendo. Estamos juntos en esto, eres parte de nuestra familia ahora, Paul. Ten cuidado –Maggie dio un paso al frente y le ofreció un sincero abrazo–. Cuida de él; no dejes que haga nada estúpido –le dijo en un susurro.

–Esa es una dura tarea, pero lo intentaré.

Maggie sonrió.

–No te preocupes por Hilltop –añadió Maggie– nadie traspasará esos muros mientras nosotros estemos aquí.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

El corazón de Daryl latía con tanta fuerza, que esa ansiedad había conseguido revolverle el estómago. Llevaban al menos dos horas de viaje, y durante ese trayecto había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que frotarse los ojos, para tratar de borrar las imágenes de horror que se proyectaban, de forma intermitente, en su mente. Imaginó el miedo, la incertidumbre y el pánico, que probablemente había hostigado a su gente. El mismo que ellos habían sufrió hacía poco más de una semana. Pero sobre todo pensaba en el dolor, un dolor que no parecía querer darles una tregua, y que no hacía más que incrementar con cada minuto que pasaba. Los nervios le estaban volviendo loco, aún les quedaban unas cuantas horas de viaje, y el pellizco que sentía en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en el momento de atravesar las puertas de Alexandria, le cortaba la respiración. Se mordió los labios, se rascó la cabeza intranquilo, y se movió en su asiento sin encontrar una postura que le permitiera relajarse. Nada de lo que hiciera parecía servir para calmarle.

Miró entonces a la persona que se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Jesus se había mantenido callado desde que se habían puesto en marcha, clavando sus ojos de acero sobre la carretera, sin apenas pestañear.

–Estamos jodidos –dijo de pronto Daryl–. Estamos completamente jodidos.

Jesus apretó la mandíbula, sin embargo, y para sorpresa de Daryl, el scout no dijo nada. El arquero resopló con desgana. Al menos hubiera esperado que el charlatán soltara su lengua y dijera algo alentador. Pero no, cerraba el hocico como una almeja mala.

–Podías decir algo –gruñó el arquero.

–¿Qué quieres que diga?

Daryl pensó durante unos segundos. Tal vez tuviera razón y fuera mejor que no se pronunciara, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía decir? Cualquier discurso enardecido no significaría nada. Qué más daba, solo serían palabras vacías que no servirían para llenar el hueco que se había abierto en su conciencia.

–Eres un capullo –dijo sin tan siquiera pensar en ello.

Jesus suspiró, cansado, a su lado.

–¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco?

–Todo esto… –continuó Daryl sin prestarle atención–, tú sabías de su existencia durante todo este tiempo. Tú viste de lo que son capaces. Tu gente lo ha estado sufriendo en sus propias carnes. Y aún así, _tú_ , que te dedicas a ir por ahí como un zorro rastreador: ¿nunca se te ocurrió buscarles?, ¿seguirles?, ¿averiguar donde se esconden? –Daryl movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, exasperado–. Puto idiota.

Jesus resopló de nuevo.

–Puedes insultarme todo lo que quieras…

–Pues sí, eres un puto idiota.

–Lo intenté una vez, ¿vale? –contestó Jesus levantando la voz solo lo justo–, y estuvieron a punto de pillarme. Así que me quité la idea de la cabeza. Así de simple. No merecía la pena.

Daryl dejó escapar una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo.

–No merecía la pena…

–No, claro no, porque aunque a ti te cueste entenderlo, sirvo mejor a Hilltop estando vivo que muerto.

El arquero echó un vistazo al hombre que conducía, y luego devolvió la mirada a su ventanilla. Él había visto con sus propios ojos la clase de personas que vivían en Hilltop. En el fondo no se diferenciaban tanto de la gente que residía en Alexandria. Gente normal que simplemente trataba de adaptarse a un tiempo convulso y de cambios. Gente que se había refugiado tras unos muros intentando construir una normalidad, en un mundo que no lo era. Gente que no estaba preparada para derramar sangre ni de los vivos, ni de los muertos. Jesus era el eslabón más fuerte de su comunidad, así como su familia lo era de Alexandria, y sabía que sin su presencia, el futuro de Hilltop probablemente estuviera más que sentenciado.

Así que podía decir que en el fondo entendía la decisión que Jesus había tomado. Había puesto a su gente por delante de sus propios deseos y ansias. Porque era evidente que, sin necesidad de que lo manifestara abiertamente, el charlatán quería acabar con Negan tanto como él lo hacía en ese mismo momento.

–¿Tenías en mente a los Salvadores cuando trataste de convencernos para que te acompañáramos a Hilltop? –preguntó el arquero.

–Sí.

Por un instante Daryl se sorprendió de su sinceridad. Por algún motivo había esperado una de esas respuestas ornamentadas y vagas, llenas de palabras que le hacían perder el interés con demasiada facilidad, y no una réplica monosilábica poco propia del charlatán.

–De todas formas –añadió entonces–, lo que más me interesó en aquel momento fue vuestro arsenal, y la evidente falta de provisiones, y todo lo que ello podría suponer para un futuro acuerdo entre las dos comunidades. Los demás acontecimientos escalaron por voluntad propia. No esperaba que Ethan intentara matar a Gregory, y como consecuencia acabara degollado. Ni que vosotros mostrarais interés en los Salvadores, y mucho menos que os ofrecierais a acabar con ellos. Todo se nos fue de las manos.

En la voz de Jesus podía distinguirse, claramente, notas de resentimiento y culpabilidad, y el arquero podía comprender por qué. Aunque, como él había dicho, todo se había escapado a su control.

–Siento haberte llamado idiota –dijo Daryl con voz ronca–, y capullo… y gilipollas…

Jesus hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y la conversación murió en ese momento. Por lo que los dos volvieron su atención al camino que se extendía frente a ellos.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero Daryl reconocía que la breve charla le había ayudado a calmar los nervios, aunque solo hubiera servido para sustituir el ansia, por rabia e impotencia. Sentía que estaban atados de pies y manos, y que lo único que podían hacer era quedarse parados, observando mientras ese maldito sádico les iba quitando todo aquello cuanto tenían y querían. Tenían que luchar, necesitaban plantarle cara. Y aunque no lo decía en alto, sabía que Jesus pensaba lo mismo. Lo notaba por la forma cautelosa en que hablaba, midiendo su discurso, como si él mismo necesitara auto-convencerse de que tenían que esperar, ser prudentes, y estudiar con detenimiento la situación. Al final, el momento terminaría llegando. Pero Daryl no estaba seguro de tener la paciencia necesaria para ello, porque cada vez que lo intentaba, cada vez que se decía que necesitaban tiempo, veía el rostro mutilado de Glenn, y ahora además, tenía que sumar las muertes de Eric, de Olivia y de Tobin.

–Mierda…

El repentino murmullo de Jesus devolvió sus pensamientos al coche. Daryl le observó con curiosidad, pues se había inclinado ligeramente hacia delante. El arquero siguió su mirada y entonces se irguió en su asiento alarmado. Había un coche en la carretera, circulando en la dirección contraria. Aún estaba a cierta distancia, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que era ellos.

–Joder, joder, joder…

–Podemos cruzar campo a través –sugirió Daryl.

–No, ya nos habrán visto y eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

Jesus comenzó a reducir la velocidad paulatinamente. Mientras tanto, se desabrochó las fundas de los cuchillos de sus cinturones, y luego las guardó bajo su asiento, sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

–En la guantera, hay una navaja, dámela.

Daryl observó al scout con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender qué estaba haciendo, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Abrió la guantera y vio, tal y como había dicho, una navaja automática guardada dentro de una funda. Mientras se la daba, y Jesus se la colocaba en uno de los cinturones, Daryl contempló el coche que se les acercaba. Era un 4x4 de color negro, largo y descapotable. No pudo calcularlo con exactitud, pero creyó contar al menos siete hombres. Cuando se encontraban a unos treinta metros de distancia, el 4x4 hizo un giro brusco y se detuvo en medio de la carretera cortando el paso. Daryl y Jesus observaron con atención el vehículo desde donde ahora les apuntaban con armas de asalto.

–¡Fuera del coche! –gritó un hombre, alto y delgado, que se había bajado del asiento delantero.

–Saldré yo, tú quédate aquí –dijo Jesus en voz baja.

–Y una mierda.

–Daryl…

–No vas a salir ahí solo.

–Daryl, por una vez en tu vida hazme caso y no salgas de coche.

Jesus no le dio opción a réplica, pues acto seguido abrió la puerta y levantó las manos en el aire. Aquel era un gesto de derrota y vulnerabilidad, que nada tenía que ver con el que el scout había mostrado en el encuentro que había tenido con él y con Rick, y eso le provocó nauseas. No quería quedarse en el coche como un cobarde mientras Jesus daba la cara por los dos. Pero la atención de los Salvadores estaba totalmente puesta en el scout, así que se quedó quieto en su asiento, intentando pensar en alguna forma de intervenir, sin complicar más la situación.

–¡Vaya, vaya! –dijo el hombre que se había bajado del coche– eres de Hilltop ¿verdad? Es ese tipo al que llaman Jesus ¿no? –dijo, chasqueando los dedos mientras se dirigía a sus hombres. Luego volvió su atención al scout–. Sí, seguro que sí, el parecido es razonable, desde luego. Yo me llamo Harold, pero mis colegas me llaman Buitre… espero que no sea porque me parezco a uno.

El grupo rió sonoramente. Mientras tanto, Jesus seguía allí de pie, frente a ellos, con sus manos en alto. Daryl apretó los puños en su asiento. Quería salir ahí y volarles por los aires, tal y como había hecho con el primer grupo que se habían encontrado en la carretera. Entonces Jesus se movió ligeramente, parecía dispuesto a decir algo, probablemente para venderles una situación de tranquilidad, igual que había hecho con ellos en su primer encuentro. Pero Daryl se dio cuenta de que uno de los hombres tenía su mirada puesta en él, como si hasta ese momento no se hubieran percatado de su presencia.

–Hay alguien más en el coche –dijo en alto apuntando el arma en su dirección.

El resto hizo lo mismo, encañonando sus rifles de asalto directamente hacia él.

–Está herido –dijo Jesus rápidamente–, le llevo a casa.

Buitre dio un par de pasos al frente, acercándose al scout con una actitud amenazante. Daryl notó que su corazón se aceleraba.

–Qué salga de coche –dijo con voz grave, luego se giró para observar al arquero– con las manos en alto, que podamos verlas, ¡Ahora!

–No puede…

–¡No te he dicho que hables, joder! ¿Te he dicho que hables? –escupió el hombre, colocando una mano sobre la pistola que mantenía enfundada.

Daryl abrió la puerta sin pensárselo y levantó las manos como pudo. Entonces Buitre dio un paso atrás mientras le observaba acercarse. Su frente se arrugó con líneas profundas al examinarle, y luego sus cejas se levantaron con reconocimiento.

–Espera un segundo… ¿este no es el tipo al que disparó Dwight? –Hubo un murmullo entre los allí presentes–. Sí, eres tú, ¡ja! Bueno, bueno, me alegro de ver que estás bien, hombre. Le transmitiré las buenas noticias a Dwight. Está disfrutando como un enano de tu ballesta.

Daryl quiso abalanzarse sobre él y romperle la cara; golpearle tan fuerte que no pudiera volver a hablar en lo que le quedara de su miserable vida. Pero se mantuvo inmóvil, apretando su mandíbula en un intento por controlarse.

–No queremos problemas –dijo Jesus con calma–, dejadnos seguir nuestro camino, y vosotros podéis continuar el vuestro.

El líder desvió su atención de Daryl al scout.

–Nadie te ha dado permiso para dar órdenes.

–No es una orden, es una sugerencia… –contestó Jesus, hablando de forma pausada.

–No podemos dejaros ir, no así sin más. Ya sabéis como va esto. ¡Tú! –dijo señalando a Daryl– estabas presente cuando Negan os informó de cómo funcionan las cosas ahora, ¿verdad? La mitad de vuestra mierda nos pertenece. Así que sed buenos chicos y entregadnos vuestras armas.

–No tenemos armas, venimos de Hilltop, sabéis que no tenemos más que lo que nos puede ofrecer nuestro herrero.

Buitre hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Después se detuvo frente a Jesus, a quien examinó de arriba abajo y dio un paso al frente, alargó la mano, la posó sobre el cinturón del scout, y desabrochó la funda quitándole la navaja. La observó durante unos breves segundos, dibujando una mueca con la boca.

–¡Bah! –dijo con desgana–. No parece gran cosa.

–Es más que suficiente para acabar con los muertos, no la necesito para nada más.

El hombre hizo un extraño sonido, como si en el fondo le diera la razón, y luego estiró el brazo para que uno de sus hombres cogiera la navaja. A continuación se agachó ligeramente y comenzó a palpar los bolsillos laterales de los pantalones del scout, en busca de más cosas. Pero lo único que encontró fue el gancho que Jesus utilizaba para forzar las puertas. Aquel objeto no pareció interesarle lo más mínimo, y lo tiró al suelo.

Daryl observó la escena atónito, en gran medida por la pasividad que mostraba Jesus, que no movió ni un solo músculo mientras aquel hombre le toqueteaba por todas partes.

Buitre posó entonces sus ojos sobre el arquero.

–Veamos qué tenemos aquí –dijo acercándose.

La adrenalina se disparó vertiginosamente por las venas de Daryl. Su pecho se movía con rapidez. Iba a golpearle, sabía que lo haría, no dejaría que ese hijo de puta le tocara. Pero notaba los ojos de Jesus clavados sobre él, y aunque no se giró para devolverle la mirada, sabía que si lo hacía, lo que vería sería esa expresión recia del scout implorándole que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Mientras Buitre le estudiaba, uno de sus hombres se había adelantado y había comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor del coche, echando un vistazo a su interior a través de las ventanillas. Daryl desvió un segundo su atención a ese otro hombre hasta que notó la mano de Buitre sobre su cinturón. El contactó fue mínimo, pero lo suficiente como para que el arquero se revolviera de forma brusca. El líder del grupo dio un paso atrás, y el hombre que estudiaba el vehículo se acercó corriendo encañonando el rifle sobre su cabeza.

–¡No te muevas!

–¡Eh! ¡Calmaos! –se apresuró a decir Jesus–. Ya os hemos dicho que no tenemos nada.

–Puto capullo… –inquirió Buitre–, si vuelves a moverte, pedazo de imbécil, le diré a mis chicos que te vuelen los sesos. A los dos, ¿queda claro?

Después se acercó de nuevo al arquero, y sacó el cuchillo de su funda, empujándole a un lado en el proceso.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó entonces examinando su nuevo trofeo–, esto es otra cosa, amigo, ¡sí, señor! Menuda preciosidad.

Daryl tuvo que repetirse una y otra vez que tenía que mantener la calma, que era mejor obedecer aunque solo fuera por aquel momento. Pero ver a ese malnacido manoseando el cuchillo que Jesus le había dado, estaba despertando una inquina desbordante dentro de él.

–No tenemos nada más –repitió el scout–, ahora nos gustaría poder continuar nuestro viaje.

Buitre acomodó el cuchillo de Daryl en su propio cinturón, y se acercó a Jesus con aire socarrón.

–¿Y si nos quedamos con el coche? ¿Qué os parece muchachos?

Por supuesto era una pregunta retórica, el hombre no buscaba una respuesta, de hecho dio otro paso al frente y se quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de donde Jesus seguía de pie con expresión firme.

– _Naaah_ … tranquilos, no vamos a llevarnos el coche –dijo casi en un susurro–, pero me gusta tu chaleco. Quítatelo.

Daryl se movió ligeramente pero se detuvo en cuanto notó el frío contacto del cañón del rifle en su nuca. Le pareció ver que Jesus hacía un gesto con los hombros, había sido algo casi imperceptible, como si se hubiera erguido, pero a parte de eso, seguía prácticamente impasible, observando sin pestañear al otro hombre que cada vez estaba más cerca de él. Entonces, y para asombro del arquero, el scout bajó la cremallera de su chaleco y se lo quitó. ¿Pero qué coño estaba pasado? Sabía que Jesus era más que capaz de defenderse solo, de tumbar a ese cretino si se lo proponía, pero seguía manteniéndose firme, sin hacer nada, mientras dejaba que le humillaran de esa manera. Daryl movió la cabeza de un lado para otro, incrédulo, observando a ese maldito cabrón ponerse el chaleco, y pavonearse delante de todos sus hombres.

–¿Que tal me queda? –preguntó con recochineo.

Luego intentó abrochar la cremallera, pero era evidente que le quedaba pequeño, lo que provocó una sonora carcajada en el resto del grupo. Daryl creyó ver que Jesus curvaba ligeramente la comisura de los labios, pero de nuevo, fue un gesto tan sutil que no estaba seguro de si se lo había imaginando. Buitre se volvió de nuevo hacia ellos.

–Os dejaremos continuar –dijo–, pero, y para que veáis que en realidad no somos tan cabrones como probablemente estéis pensando, os aconsejaría que dierais media vuelta –luego se volvió hacia Daryl–, no creo que lo que vayas a encontrarte en tu comunidad te resulte alentador.

Daryl resopló con furia y caminó con decisión hacia Buitre, pero el hombre que le apuntaba con el rifle le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo.

–¡Levántate!

El arquero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la advertencia, pues acto seguido sintió las manos del hombre que le había golpeado, tirando de él, obligándole a levantarse del suelo. El gesto brusco y repentino le provocó un dolor tan intenso en el hombro, que no pudo controlar el gemido de dolor que le desgarró la garganta.

–¡Ya basta!

Apenas pudo verlo, pero sabía que Jesus se había movido de done estaba, y había empujado al hombre del rifle lejos de él.

–Ya es suficiente –continuó el scout colocándose delante de Daryl–, sois siete contra dos, creo que ya os habéis lucido bastante…

–¿Estás sugiriendo que nos estamos comportando como unos _abusones_? –preguntó el líder con sorna.

–Solo digo que sois más en número y estáis armados. Es una pelea injusta, y nosotros solo queremos llegar a nuestro destino. Ya has cogido lo que querías, ahora es momento de que sigáis vuestro camino.

A Daryl no dejaba de sorprenderle la parsimonia con la que podía soltar esas arengas, incluso en las situaciones más comprometidas. Sin embargo, esa parquedad no pareció impresionar al líder del grupo de salvadores, que se acercó nuevamente a él, aunque ciertamente sus pasos ya no se mostraban tan firmes y confiados como lo habían hecho al principio. Entonces Buitre se quitó el chaleco y se lo lazó a Jesus a la cara.

–No tardaremos en haceros una visita –dijo con voz ronca–, así que espero que no te entretengas allá donde vas, porque me encantaría que estuvieras presente para que veas lo que tenemos preparado para tú gente.

Y con esas palabras regresó al todoterreno junto al resto. El coche no tardó en ponerse en marcha, pasando delante de ellos, acompañado por el agudo rugir de los neumáticos. Sin embargo, antes de que se alejaran, uno de los salvadores encañonó su rifle y disparó repetidas veces contra una de las ruedas traseras de su 4x4. Después se fueron a gran velocidad, dejándoles tirados en medio de la nada.

–¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Jesus en cuanto perdieron al otro vehículo de vista.

Daryl le quiso responder que no, que no se encontraba bien. De hecho quiso decir muchas cosas con respecto a lo que acaba de pasar, pero su cabeza parecía ser incapaz de racionalizar lo ocurrido. Así que cuando abrió por fin la boca, su respuesta no fue un reflejo fiel de lo que sentía realmente:

–Que te jodan.

Jesus hizo rodar sus ojos, visiblemente aburrido y poco dispuesto a entrar al trapo en una nueva discusión inútil con el arquero, por lo que le dio la espalda y caminó hasta el maletero del coche. Allí revolvió entre lo que había dentro hasta que sacó una rueda de repuesto.

Daryl observó al scout moverse alrededor del coche como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esa panda de cabrones no les hubieran obligado a doblegarse, mientras les robaban lo que era suyo, y les restregaban, en sus narices, lo que habían hecho en Alexandria, y lo que pretendían hacer en Hilltop. Esa calma, esa maldita calma otra vez. Deseaba cogerle por la pechera de su camisa y zarandearle para que reaccionara, y mostrara ese temperamento que sabía que estaba ahí, pero que se empeñaba en amarrar como a un tigre en una jaula.

–¿De qué coño iba eso? –dijo por fin acercándose a Jesus.

–El qué –contestó el scout distraído.

Daryl dio una patada al suelo y se frotó la cara irritado.

–Joder… se ríen en nuestra puta cara, nos desarman… –el arquero dejó escapar algo parecido a un gruñido–, si te llegan a pedir que te bajes los malditos pantalones, ¿también lo hubieras hecho?

–No te preocupes, no soy tan fácil.

–Estoy hablando en serio, imbécil.

–Yo también –contestó tajante–. A veces las cosas son así. No me gusta, pero hay ocasiones en las que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, y lo único que queda es rendirse a su juego.

–Ha muerto gente, y siguen dispuestos a hacerlo, que…

–No me estás contando nada que no sepa ya, Daryl –espetó el scout dedicándole una mirada mucho mas iracunda de lo que su tono dejaba entrever.

–Y qué haces al respecto.

–Armarme de paciencia hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

–¿Y cuando cojones va a ser eso?

Jesus suspiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

–Creía que las conversaciones de estos pasados días habían hecho algo de mella en ese carácter tuyo, pero ya veo que no.

–A la mierda. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados y mirando para otro lado, mientras ellos siguen matando a nuestra gente.

Jesus, que había estado todo el tiempo agachado junto a la rueda del coche, se levantó para enfrentarse al arquero.

–¿Puedes explicarme cual es tu gran plan? Porque ardo en deseos de escucharlo si es que tienes alguno.

Daryl apretó la mandíbula mientras observaba los ojos cristalinos del scout. En ellos vio ansia, la misma que él tenía, pero que guardaba con vehemencia para sí. Jesus también quería actuar, también quería detener a esa panda de parásitos. Y había un plan, por supuesto que lo había. Podía intuirlo no solo por la forma en que le suplicaba con su mirada, que se calmara de una jodida vez, sino porque sabía que era imposible que el scout no hubiera pensado en algo. Sin embargo esperaba, ¿a qué? No lo tenía claro, pero estaba convencido de que Jesus había entrado en el juego plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y que solo aguardaba esa mano perfecta que le permitiera dar el golpe definitivo sobre la mesa. Por el contrario Daryl no tenía un plan, ni una estrategia que implicara una jugada maestra. Solo contaba con la impaciencia y las ganas de vengar las muertes de esos que habían perecido de la forma más injusta y fortuita posible.

El arquero hinchó los pulmones y apretó los labios. No, no tenía una respuesta que darle y Jesus se había percatado de ello. El scout movió la cabeza, asumiendo la victoria en silencio, y a continuación volvió a agacharse junto a la rueda pinchada del coche.

–¿A qué estás esperando? –preguntó Daryl con voz ronca–. ¿Qué estás planeando?

–Vale… tal vez haya algo en mi cabeza –contestó Jesus con tranquilidad–, pero necesito hablar con Rick primero.

–Puedes hablar conmigo.

–No perdamos más tiempo con esto ahora, tenemos que ponernos en marcha, así que haz algo productivo y pásame el gato.

Daryl se acercó al maletero, sacó el artilugio y se lo entregó.

Mientras el scout cambiaba la rueda del coche, Daryl contempló la carretera que se abría camino frente a ellos, la misma que tendrían que seguir para llegar a su destino, y que los Salvadores habían recorrido tan solo unos minutos antes. Se preguntó de dónde vendrían. Supuso que no de Alexandria, o al menos eso es lo que esperaba y deseaba, pues otra visita de los hombres de Negan sería demasiado para su gente. Tal vez aquel fuera el camino hacia su campamento, el lugar donde se escondían y que tan desapercibido había pasado para todos ellos. O simplemente se encontraban haciendo una ronda de reconocimiento en busca de otras comunidades a las que extorsionar.

Daryl recordó en ese momento aquella frase que Jesus había formulado, mientras se sentaba en la cocina de Rick, y después de haberse escapado por segunda vez. El scout había insinuado que Hilltop ya hacía negocios con otras comunidades, y ahora se preguntaba si aquella había sido una forma sutil de referirse a los salvadores, o si hablaba, en realidad, de otros grupos. ¿Habría realmente más gente ahí fuera?

El arquero sacó su paquete de tabaco y se encendió un cigarrillo, alegrándose, de alguna manera, de que los Salvadores no lo hubieran encontrado. Luego observó al hombre que trabajaba a su lado. Ocultaba algo, lo tenía muy claro, y tal vez fuera eso lo que quería hablar con Rick, contarle que había otros grupos de personas que podían estar dispuestos a unirse para luchar contra Negan. Quizá por eso había estado tan interesado en su arsenal, porque sabía que disponía de la gente, pero no disponía de las armas. Daryl rió para sí, satisfecho consigo mismo, pues de pronto estaba absolutamente convencido de que tenía que tratarse de algo así. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció de la comisura de sus labios, en cuanto recordó que si eso era cierto, el maldito charlatán les estaba utilizando. Él y sus condenadas tretas de mago.

Volvió a echarle un vistazo. Su pelo largo caía hacia un lado despejando su rostro, unas facciones delicadas y amables, casi inocentes. Unos rasgos atractivos que no eran más que un mecanismo de defensa, una forma de atraer, y seducir, a un depredador convencido de su superioridad, para luego actuar y asestar el golpe de gracia que le otorgara la victoria.

Daryl sintió de repente la urgencia de obligarle a que confesara todo aquello. A que reconociera que solo les estaba usando para su propio interés. Pero luego recordó todo lo que había hecho y estaba haciendo por ellos. La manera en que miraba a Maggie, con el semblante protector de un hermano mayor, no era fingida. Incluso la forma en la que a él mismo le pedía que se tranquilizara, o las veces que preguntaba cómo se encontraba, aunque solo recibiera un gruñido por respuesta; sabía que todo eso era real y sincero.

Entonces posó una mano sobre su cinturón y la funda, que ahora estaba vacía. Tal vez Hilltop escaseara en munición, pero estaba seguro de que el herrero les tenía que proveer con suficientes armas como para que no contaran con un cuchillo de sobra que poder ofrecerle. Y sin embargo Jesus le había pedido, al maestro artesano, que le fabricara uno para él. Y tenía que reconocer que era el cuchillo más bonito que jamás había visto. Daryl dejó escapar el humo de su cigarrillo con rabia.

–Me han quitado el puto cuchillo.

Comentó, creyendo que hablaba para sí, pero se dio cuenta de que las palabras se habían escapado altas y claras, por la forma en que Jesus se había girado para mirarle.

–No tengo intención de detenernos en mitad del camino otra vez, así que no te preocupes, no creo que lo necesites para el viaje –apuntó el scout como si quisiera quitarle importancia–. Además, ahora vuelves a casa, allí tienes armas de sobra.

Daryl asintió ligeramente mientras Jesus terminaba lo que estaba haciendo. Ahora volvía a casa, su hogar, debería de sentirse feliz de poder salir de esa jaula que había supuesto Hilltop para él, pero sabía que sería injusto. No había nada de estimulante en lo que se iba a encontrar en Alexandria, y la comunidad de Jesus les había tratado bien, aunque él no se hubiera mostrado tan agradecido como debiera. Pero en ese momento también había algo más, estaba la forma en que el charlatán había formulado esas palabras « _ahora vuelves a casa_ », probablemente se estuviera volviendo loco, pero había distinguido cierto pesar en ellas.

Daryl sacudió la cabeza, no eran más que gilipolleces, el scout probablemente estaba cansado, eso era todo. Él también lo estaba, pero había algo en la boca de su estómago sugiriendo, sin sutilezas, que en el fondo, él también iba a echar de menos Hilltop, y la tranquilidad que había sentido allí, aunque solo hubiera sido momentánea.

Daryl volvió a mirar al scout y, por alguna razón, se lo imaginó acercándose al herrero, saludándole con esa cordialidad tan suya, mientras le encargaba el cuchillo. El arquero tiró el cigarro al asfalto y lo pisó con desgana. No terminaba de entender por qué le estaba dando tanta importancia. El charlatán tenía razón, Alexandria tenía suerte de contar con un arsenal semejante, y esperaba que, con previsión, hubieran escondido la mayor parte de las armas antes de la llegada de Negan. Aún así, aunque quedaran suficientes armas, sintió un nudo en la garganta. Joder, él quería aquel maldito cuchillo.

–Bueno, esto ya está –dijo Jesus levantándose.

–¿Has apretado bien las tuercas?

El scout le dedicó una mirada incisiva, después guardo las herramientas en el maletero, y ambos se montaron de nuevo en el coche. Los nervios del principio regresaron en cuanto notó la tapicería del asiento bajo él. Quería ver a su gente, pero al mismo tiempo no creía estar preparado para experimentar de nuevo ese vacío que se formaba en su pecho, cada vez que tenían que enfrentarse a una tragedia como esa.

–¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó casi en un susurro–. Es verdad, yo no tengo ninguno, pero sé que tú sí.

Jesus suspiró levemente.

–Solo es una idea, y no quiero hablar de ello aquí.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque eres demasiado impulsivo, Daryl, y sé que si te lo cuento vas a querer coger las riendas del caballo ya mismo, y ahora no es lo que necesitas.

–Pareces estar muy seguro de saber lo que necesito.

–No estoy seguro de nada, pero después de lo que ha pasado, supongo que cualquier persona, con un mínimo de sentido común, lo primero que querría sería ver a su familia. Puedes rezongar todo lo que quieras, Daryl, pero sé lo mucho que significan para ti.

El arquero no protesto más y Jesus arrancó el coche poniéndose de nuevo en marcha. Daryl apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla y fijó su vista sobre el paisaje móvil. Luego cerró los ojos, deseando que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible.

 

***

 

Abrió los ojos al escuchar el sonido familiar de unas rejas. Habían llegado. De repente sintió una fuerte presión oprimiéndole el pecho. Creyó que al vislumbrar de nuevo su hogar sentiría cierto alivio, pero de pronto miró a su alrededor con ojos extraños. Hizo un cálculo mental del tiempo que había pasado desde que había cruzado aquellas puertas para buscar a Dwight, en un acto que ahora reconocía estúpido, y si su memoria no le traicionaba, habían pasado unos once días, y no creía que pudiera ser tiempo suficiente para que su refugio se viera tan diferente. Tal vez se debiera al ambiente furibundo que podía respirarse incluso desde el coche, o tal vez fuera la forma en que les miraban mientras atravesaban la entrada, con ojos recelosos, como si les juzgaran, como si ya no se fiaran de nada ni nadie, ni siquiera de los suyos.

En lo alto del puesto de vigilancia se encontraban Sasha y el padre Gabriel. Habían dado instrucciones para que les dejaran pasar, pero no habían vuelto la vista mientras cruzaban las puertas. Parecían temerosos de todo aquello que les rodeaba, como si apartar la mirada de esa carretera significara dejar vía libre a un posible ataque, de cualquiera que se ocultara a su persistente escrutinio.

Jesus detuvo el coche, y los dos se bajaron mientras observaban a Michonne, que se acercaba a ellos para darles la bienvenida. La mujer les dedicó una sonrisa que parecía dibujarse con dificultad sobre su rostro. Luego colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de Daryl, y después se inclinó para darle un abrazo al que el arquero no supo cómo responder.

–No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte de vuelta –dijo Michonne.

Daryl farfullo algo, era como si quisiera responder a aquel gesto cálido, pero las palabras no terminaran de formase en su boca.

–¿Todo bien? –consiguió preguntar finalmente.

–Todo lo bien que puede estar.

Aquella era una respuesta vaga, pero imaginó que tampoco había mucho más que decir. Michonne se volvió para saludar a Jesus.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Maggie? –Preguntó.

–Se está recuperando –contestó el scout– qué hay de los Salvadores, ¿han regresado después de…?

–No, no han vuelto –contestó ella–, ¿Por qué?

–Nos encontramos con un grupo en la carretera –dijo Daryl.

Los ojos negros de Michonne se abrieron ligeramente mostrando una súbita preocupación.

–¿Venían hacia aquí?

–No, iban en otra dirección.

Michonne respiró con alivio.

–¿Estáis bien? ¿Os han hecho algo?

Daryl apretó la mandíbula con rabia, pero fue Jesus quien habló:

–No, solo querían reírse un rato a nuestra costa. Nos robaron un par de cuchillos, pero eso es todo.

El arquero resopló a su lado, insatisfecho con la respuesta, pero no añadió nada más. Miró a su alrededor, a los ojos de los curiosos que se habían acercado con precaución, para observar a los nuevos visitantes. Y fue entonces cuando echó de menos algunas caras familiares.

–¿Dónde está el resto? –preguntó.

–Rick y Abraham salieron temprano, para comprobar el perímetro, y asegurarse de que no hay nadie merodeando. Regresarán pronto. Carl está en casa, con Judith.

Daryl esperó a que Michonne continuara hablando, pero parecía que la mujer no tenía más que añadir a su breve respuesta.

–¿Y Carol?

De repente se formó una arruga en el rostro de Michonne, cómo si no entendiera aquella pregunta. Luego su semblante se suavizo, y su mirada se entristeció.

–Carol no está…

–Qué quieres decir con que no está.

–Se fue, se marchó de Alexandria. Creí que estabas al corriente de ello, pero me acabo de dar cuenta de que ocurrió el mismo día que fuiste tras Dwight. Rick y Morgan salieron en su busca. Le perdieron el rastro, Rick regresó, pero Morgan sigue ahí fuera.

Daryl llenó sus pulmones de más aire del que creía posible. No podía estar pasando todo aquello. Ellos, que siempre habían estado unidos. ¿Por qué las cosas no podía ser como siempre? Maldijo para sí, recordando de nuevo el momento en que decidió coger su moto, e ir en busca del malnacido que había acabado con la vida de Denise. Glenn, Michonne y Rosita habían ido tras él, ellos habían estado en la fila impuesta por Negan, por su culpa. Si no hubiera estado tan obcecado, tal vez hubiera podido hablar con Carol, descubrir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, y evitar su marcha. Pero de qué servía lamentarse ahora. El mal ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

–Venid a casa –dijo Michonne–, estaréis cansados del viaje y querréis algo de comer.

–Gracias, nos vendría bien –respondió Jesus dedicando una mirada al arquero que éste no supo cómo interpretar.

–¡TÚ!

Una voz a sus espaldas, les interrumpió cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar la casa donde Rick y su familia se habían instalado. Cuando se giraron vieron a Aaron, caminaba hacia ellos con pasos firmes, y el amargor de la cólera encendiendo su rostro. Sus ojos, llenos de rabia y dolor, no se apartaban de Jesus.

–¡Tú! ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Tú! ¡Desde que apareciste no hemos tenido más que problemas! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!

Antes de que Aaron se pudiera abalanzar sobre el scout, Michonne y Daryl le detuvieron y sujetaron, tratando a duras penas de contenerle.

–Aaron, está bien, está bien… –decía Michonne, una y otra vez.

–Ya vale, Aaron, tranquilízate –añadió Daryl en un intento por alejarlo de allí–, vamos, vamos, tranquilo.

El llanto desconsolado de Aaron era lo único que podía escucharse en toda la comunidad. Los curiosos observaban con el semblante contraído, al reconocer el dolor de su vecino. Michonne se apartó de ellos, mientras Daryl se lo llevaba de nuevo en dirección a su casa. Antes de entrar, el arquero echó un vistazo atrás, vio que Jesus agachaba la cabeza y Michonne colocaba una mano amable sobre su hombro, luego le decía algo y los dos subían las escaleras del porche de la casa, y desaparecían en su interior.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Michonne colocó un vaso lleno de agua sobre la encimera de granito y luego se sentó en una silla, aunque por la postura rígida de su espalda, no parecía que tuviera intención de quedarse allí mucho tiempo.

–Siento lo que ha pasado con Aaron, él…

–Está bien, no pasa nada, lo entiendo. Yo también he pensando en ello en algún que otro momento.

–No es culpa tuya, Jesus –contestó Michonne con firmeza–. No es culpa de nadie, y no deberíamos de perder más el tiempo intentando buscar responsables. Están ellos y estamos nosotros, no hay más que eso.

Michonne tenía razón, era inútil seguir intentando encontrar una explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando, pero la mirada devastada y árida que había visto en Aaron, le había devuelto al momento en que había visto a Rick y a Daryl sacar el camión de aquel almacén de sorgo. _Su_ camión, el camión cargado de provisiones que él mismo había escondido para entregar a Negan en un futuro no tan lejano.

No lo había hablado con Gregory, ni con nadie de Hilltop, ni siquiera con Alex, pero llevaba un tiempo en el que había abandonado el rastreo de personas y se había dedicado únicamente a la búsqueda de provisiones. El camión lo había encontrado por casualidad, y había decidido usarlo no solo para transportar todo aquello que iba encontrado, si no como método de trueque. Después de varios meses almacenando comida y víveres, finalmente había escondido el camión en el almacén sorgo, a la espera de encontrar el momento oportuno para renegociar el trato con los salvadores, y conseguir así liberar de un gran peso a su gente, aunque solo fuera por un periodo de tiempo. Pero entonces habían aparecido ellos, y se habían llevado ese botín que tanto le había costado reunir. No les culpaba por ello, imaginaba que vinieran de donde viniesen, estarían tan desesperados como lo estaban ellos, pero si algo había tenido claro en aquel momento, era que no iba a dejar que se lo quedaran.

Todo podía haber sido diferente si él hubiera recuperado el camión un par de días antes como había planeado, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y Michonne estaba en lo cierto: estaban los salvadores y estaban ellos. Y eso era lo que sacaba en positivo de aquella situación, el hecho de haber encontrado otra comunidad de personas que simplemente luchaban por seguir adelante. Ahora solo quedaba reflexionar si merecía la pena pelear juntos por algo más.

–Tengo que salir, asegurarme de que todo va bien con el cambio de guardia y comprobar que todo está en orden para la vuelta de Rick y Abraham. Creo que Carl está en la parte de atrás, cuidando de Judith, puedes ir a saludarle, seguro que le hace ilusión verte. Yo volveré en un rato y tal vez podamos sentarnos a hablar con más calma cuando Rick regrese.

Tal y como Michonne había dicho, Paul encontró a Carl en el pequeño jardín trasero jugando con su hermana.

–¡Paul!

No dejaba de llamarle la atención que, de todos, fuera Carl el que se mostrara más reticente a llamarle por su apodo. No es que a él le gustara especialmente que le llamasen _Jesus_ , pero se había acostumbrado de tal forma, que ya lo veía como algo completamente natural. Carl le había preguntado por Maggie y Daryl, y se había alegrado mucho de saber que no solo ambos se encontraban bien, sino de que el arquero hubiera regresado de nuevo a casa.

–Parece que las cosas están mejor allí que aquí –había comentado con pesar.

A Paul no le costó desviar el tema de la conversación hacia cosas más mundanas. Carl era un niño que había crecido demasiado deprisa en ese mundo, y se había acostumbrado a la sangre de una forma que él todavía no había visto en alguien de su edad. Carl había estado en la fila impuesta por Negan junto al resto, y había presenciado igual que los demás, la injusta muerte de una persona que estaba especialmente ligada a ellos. Imaginaba que borrar esa imagen iba a ser muy difícil para él, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado allí tan solo unos días atrás. Era innecesario ahondar más en la herida, por lo que pasaron un rato hablando de lo mucho que había crecido Judith, de la forma en la que intentaba balbucear el nombre de su hermano, e incluso de los juguetes más absurdos que le habían regalado tiempo atrás, en un mundo que ya se les antojaba lejano.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando Rick apareció por la puerta acristalada del jardín, completamente empapado en sudor. Su rostro se veía cansado, pero su mirada ya no parecía tan perdida como la última vez que le había visto. Paul se levantó para recibirle y el ex-sheriff le respondió con un generoso apretón de manos.

–Me alegro mucho de verte –comentó– Carl, ¿por qué no llevas a Judith arriba? Necesita un baño y es hora de cenar.

Carl cogió a su hermana en brazos y se la llevó de allí sin decir nada pero manifestando un profundo malestar. Era evidente que algo había cambiado en los roles de la casa durante esos últimos días, y que Rick exigía que Carl cuidara de su hermana para mantenerlo ocupado y alejado de la calle.

–Tengo miedo –confesó Rick en cuando Carl había desaparecido–, desde que ha pasado todo esto he visto una oscuridad en su mirada que nunca había estado ahí, veo una sed de venganza que no estoy seguro de si seré capaz de apaciguar y controlar, y temo que cualquier día salte esos muros e intente saldar cuentas por sí solo.

–Carl es un niño listo Rick.

Rick afirmó con la cabeza, pero era más que consciente de que no podía atar a su hijo para siempre.

–¿Cómo está Maggie?

–Está bien, es una mujer fuerte, ya lo sabes, y está luchando con todas sus fuerzas para seguir adelante.

–No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso, ojalá pudiéramos ir a verla.

–Lo haréis…

–¿Y Daryl? He venido directamente y no he tenido tiempo de hablar con él.

–Afectado por lo que ha pasado, pero gruñendo como siempre. Supongo que eso debería ser una buena señal.

Rick rió en silencio.

Después de que Rick se diera una ducha, y Michonne regresara de supervisar la actividad de la comunidad, los tres se sentaron en la cocina para hablar. Le contaron lo que había pasado durante la visita de Negan y sus hombres, y cómo eso había afectado a la gente de Alexandria, y en consecuencia las nuevas normas que habían decidido adoptar para preservar la seguridad de la zona.

–¿Has pensando en cómo poner fin a esto? –preguntó Paul sin rodeos.

–Ahora mismo en lo único que pienso es en cómo evitar más muertes innecesarias.

Paul no respondió a eso pero Rick se dio cuenta de que el scout sí tenía algo en mente, por lo que le alentó para que hablara, con un simple gesto.

–Hilltop mantiene una relación estrecha con otra comunidad –dijo con calma. Tanto Rick como Michonne se miraron con reticencia, pero Paul continuó–: están bastante apartados y…

–¿Tienen relación con Negan? –pregunto Rick.

–No, pero saben de su existencia, aunque han conseguido mantenerlos alejados durante todo este tiempo. No es un sitio accesible y supongo que Negan no ha querido arriesgarse. Al menos no por el momento –Paul cogió un poco de aire–. Ezekiel, su líder, tiene mucha gente allí, gente capaz y preparada para luchar. Lo único que no tienen son armas, cuentan con un pequeño arsenal y con lo que les proveemos nosotros.

Rick se movió incómodo en su silla consciente de lo que Paul le estaba proponiendo.

–¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?

–Porque no era necesario.

–¿Y ahora lo es?

–En vista de los hechos, yo diría que sí. Deberíamos ir y a hablar con él.

Rick sacudió la cabeza.

–No sé si estamos preparados para exponernos a otro grupo, desconocidos que pueden situarnos en un mapa y atacarnos como lo han hecho otros.

–No lo harán.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

–Tendrás que confiar en mí.

Rick resopló y se frotó la cara.

–¿Aceptarían? –comentó Michonne, que se había mantenido callada hasta el momento–, ¿Estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos? Has dicho que ellos han conseguido mantener alejado a Negan hasta ahora, por qué querrían meterse en un asunto que no les concierne y que solo les perjudicaría.

–Ezekiel es amigo mío, y odia a Negan tanto como nosotros. No puedo asegurar nada, pero creo que deberíamos al menos de acercarnos y hacerle conocedor de la situación.

Rick miró a Michonne buscando una respuesta.

–Deberíamos ir –contestó ella.

–Esto solo nos conducirá a una cosa…

–Lo sé.

–Y morirá gente…

–En estos momentos solo hay dos opciones –interrumpió Paul–, quedarnos como estamos y permitir que ellos nos controlen, o ponerle fin. Escucha Rick, yo tampoco quiero que haya más muertes innecesarias, pero quedarnos sin hacer nada no asegura que no siga ocurriendo.

El silencio se hizo en la cocina durante un rato. Rick jugueteaba con los dedos sobre la mesa de madera, y se rascaba la frente de forma compulsiva, como si estuviera meditando todos los pros y los contras de lo que el scout les estaba proponiendo.

–Necesito pensarlo –dijo entonces.

 

***

 

–Aquí tienes: una almohada y una manta –dijo Michonne entrando en el salón–, siento no poder ofrecerte una habitación pero la que quedaba libre la ocupa Judith ahora.

–No te preocupes, estaré bien aquí –contestó Paul con una sonrisa sincera.

–Hablaré con él… –comentó Michonne en voz baja después de un breve silencio–. Nos vemos mañana.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe, justo antes de que Michonne pudiera salir del salón, y acto seguido Daryl apareció como un torbellino. En cuanto el arquero posó su ojos sobre Paul abrió la boca para decir algo pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Michonne se encontraba allí presente.

–¿Todo bien? –preguntó ella.

–Sí, es… acabo de hablar con Rick.

Michonne movió la cabeza con compresión, luego miró a Paul como si le estuviera pidiendo paciencia, y después les dejó solos.

–Lo sabía –dijo Daryl apuntándole con un dedo acusador–, sabía que nos estabas mintiendo.

–No os he metido, simplemente no os he informado de todo lo que sabía –contestó Paul sentándose en el sofá.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ellos han luchado tanto como vosotros, y como nosotros, por tener una zona segura. Ellos son una amenaza para Alexandria tanto como Alexandria lo es para ellos.

Daryl escuchó sus palabras con atención, incluso en su frente se dibujó una pequeña arruga de decepción, como si le molestara no poder prolongar aquella discusión, pero en el fondo se daba cuenta de que Paul tenía razón.

–Si te sirve de consuelo ellos tampoco saben de vuestra existencia –añadió.

El arquero se dejó caer sobre el otro sofá con un fuerte suspiro. Se le veía cansando, y no solo físicamente. Paul imaginó que compartir esas últimas horas con Aaron no había tenido que ser fácil.

–¿Qué tal está? –preguntó el scout.

–Destrozado, Eric era lo único que tenía aquí. Esta gente les ha tratado bien, pero de alguna forma siempre se han sentido desplazados. Ya sabes…

Paul asintió.

–Y yo que creía que ya habíamos superado eso.

–Siempre habrá algo que juzgar… –apuntó el arquero con voz grave.

El scout observó a Daryl con curiosidad, tenía la ligera sensación de que no se estaba refiriendo únicamente a Eric y Aaron. Podía percibir, por su tono, que él mismo se sentía reflejado en ellos de alguna forma. El bicho raro que no termina de encajar con nadie.

–No sé qué hacer para ayudarle –comentó entonces con voz queda.

–Estar ahí es más que suficiente por ahora.

Daryl se quedó callado un momento, con la mirada fija en algún punto, pero era evidente que su mente se encontraba fuera de allí. Había algo en la forma en que apretaba la mandíbula que parecía indicar que quería hablar, que quería decir algo más, pero o no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, o no se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para hacerlo.

–¿No te apetece fumar?

Cuando se volvió para mirarle, el arquero fruncía el ceño con un desconcierto difícil de ocultar, pero comprendió enseguida lo que Paul trataba de decirle.

–Sí…

Caminaron juntos y en silencio por las calles vacías de Alexandria. Daryl agachó la cabeza cuando pasaron por delante de la casa que Eric y Aaron habían compartido juntos durante todo este tiempo. A su alrededor no se oía nada, ni siquiera el cantar de los grillos, y para cuando alcanzaron la iglesia no se habían cruzado con nadie, algo que, por alguna razón, los dos agradecieron. Entraron en el edificio y subieron hasta la diminuta torre.

–¿No había un sitio más estrecho y deprimente para nuestra primera cita?

–Cállate –bufó Daryl, aunque incluso en la oscuridad Paul pudo distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Se sentaron con dificultad sobre el suelo polvoriento, había tan poco espacio que su hombros se rozaban con el más mínimo movimiento. Daryl sacó entonces su paquete de tabaco y se encendió un cigarrillo. Paul le miraba, observando sus facciones tímidamente iluminadas por las franjas de luz que se colaban a través de las láminas de madera. Entonces estiró una mano, le quitó el cigarro de la boca, y lo colocó sobre sus propios labios.

Daryl le observó fijamente, mientras el scout daba una intensa calada.

–¿Creía que tú no fumabas?

–Y no lo hago. Lo hice, hace tiempo, y solo de vez en cuando –el scout miró el cigarro y dejó escapar el humo–, y desde luego no fumaba tabaco.

Daryl rió para sí.

–Claro, el _hippie_ …

Paul sonrió mientras daba un par de caladas más.

–La verdad es que es asqueroso –dijo entonces, y se lo pasó de nuevo a Daryl.

El arquero lo cogió y sus dedos se rozaron ligeramente. Fue un contacto ínfimo pero suficiente para que Paul sintiera que de repente la sangre se aceleraba en su venas. El scout inspiró profundamente, respirando el aroma del cigarro que flotaba en el aire como un fantasma. Hacía calor, y podía sentir, casi como si fuera suyo propio, el olor del hombre que se sentaba justo a su lado. La estancia, estrecha de por sí, parecía encogerse por momentos a su alrededor. No entendía por qué de pronto se sentía tan incómodo. Entonces se levantó y se movió con cuidado para sentarse al otro lado, frente al arquero, que miraba con cierta fijación el cigarro que sujetaba entre los dedos.

Estuvieron durante un buen rato callados, dejando que el silencio acariciara cada una de las estrechas paredes que les daban cobijo en esos momento. Absortos en sus propios pensamientos, aunque de vez en cuando se dedicaban alguna mirada furtiva.

–¿Te alegras de haber vuelto? –preguntó Paul finalmente.

Daryl dio una larga calada al cigarrillo que se consumía con demasiada rapidez.

–Sabía que ver Aaron no iba a ser fácil, pero no esperaba las noticias sobre Carol. Todo en general parece haber cambiado tanto que me siento como si ésta ya no fuera mi casa –apagó con cuidado el cigarro, luego miró pensativo por los huecos de las persianas de madera–. Ella está ahí fuera, sola, quién sabe si viva o muerta…

–Tengo entendido que no es la primera vez; estoy seguro de que sabrá arreglárselas.

Daryl movió la cabeza.

–Yo no le hubiera dejado marchar.

–No podías haberlo impedido.

–Lo habría hecho.

–¿Cómo?

–Hablando con ella.

–No es fácil escuchar a los demás cuando tienes una idea fija en la cabeza. Tú deberías saberlo… Es su decisión Daryl, estés de acuerdo con ella o no, deberías de respetarlo.

–Al menos me hubiera gustado estar ahí.

–Estoy seguro de que ella sabía que podía contar contigo, y si te hubiera necesitado te habría buscado. Pero somos así, a veces creemos que lo mejor que podemos hacer es alejarnos de las personas que queremos para no hacerles daño.

–Es eso lo que has hecho tú con Alex. –Aquella pregunta pilló completamente desprevenido a Paul–. Te vi meter un sobre bajo su puerta.

–Eso es… diferente…

–¿Por qué?

De pronto Paul no sabía qué decir, y es que en el fondo era consciente de que no era diferente en absoluto. Lo que él había hecho con Alex era exactamente eso, alejarse de él porque sabía que si seguía a su lado lo único que haría sería alimentar una ilusión irreal que no les iba a llevar a ninguna parte, y eso solo conseguiría hacer daño a ambos. Pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta, y mucho menos delante de Daryl.

–Nunca estuvimos juntos… oficialmente. Aunque no lo pareciera.

–Pero le quieres.

–Le quiero como quiero a otras personas. Pasábamos buenos ratos juntos, y el sexo estaba bien, muy bien, de hecho… pero eso es todo.

Pero no era todo, claro que quería a Alex, y se preocupaba por él más que de cualquier otra persona en Hilltop, pero sabía que nunca llegaría a amarle como había amado a Benjamin, y dudaba que fuera capaz de volver a sentir algo así por nadie.

Notó entonces un extraño hormigueo en el estómago, no quería seguir hablando de ese tema, no después de ver cómo Daryl agachaba la cabeza, fijando la mirada sobre sus dedos. Incluso juraría que el arquero se había ruborizado ante la mención del aspecto más íntimo y físico de la relación que había compartido con Alex. De hecho fue el propio Daryl quién cambió de tema deliberadamente.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer si esa otra comunidad dice que no? –preguntó con voz ronca.

Paul suspiró.

–Ni siquiera sabemos si Rick aceptará hablar con ellos.

–Lo hará.

El scout estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué estaba tan seguro, pero conocía la estrecha relación que tenía con el sheriff, así que imaginó que Rick no solo le había puesto al día sobre lo que él les había contando, si no que se había acercado a él para pedirle consejo.

–Si no acepta solo queda resignarse o buscar otra solución.

–¿Y si acepta?

El arquero le miraba fijamente en ese momento, y tal vez se debiera a la oscuridad reinante, pero había algo en sus ojos que Paul no supo descifrar.

–Habrá que luchar.

Daryl desvió entonces su mirada hacia una de las ventanas.

–Creía que era lo que querías –comentó Paul.

–Y quiero hacerlo, pero no sé si estoy preparado para perder a más gente –dijo clavando sus ojos nuevamente sobre los del scout.

–Nadie está preparado para eso, pero no debemos dejar que sea el miedo quien decida. El miedo es lo que ha hecho que Hilltop se haya debilitado durante estos años. Hemos vivido bajo una falsa calma, una tranquilidad que no era real. He visto a esa gente paralizarse con auténtico terror en los ojos cada vez que se abrían esas puertas. Yo tampoco quiero ver morir a más personas, Daryl, pero incluso si ni siquiera yo mismo puedo llegar a ver el final de todo esto, al menos quiero luchar para que quienes realmente lo merecen, puedan vivir en un mundo mejor.

Daryl observó a Paul en silencio durante unos segundos.

–¿Esos sermones te salen solos, o los ensayas?

–Bueno… soy _Jesus_ , ¿qué esperas?

El arquero ni siquiera pudo controlar la leve carcajada que se escapó de sus labios.

–Vaya, ¿qué ha sido eso? –dijo Paul.

–¿Qué?

–Es una sonrisa… no pensé que vería llegar este día.

–Que te den.

–Deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

–No es fácil, no hay mucho por lo que sonreír últimamente.

Y tenía razón.

–Debería volver y ver cómo está Aaron –comentó después de devolver a su rostro esa expresión sobria que le había acompañado durante éstos últimos tiempos.

–Claro…

El arquero se levantó con cierta dificultad y se quedó un rato allí, de pié, como si estuviera esperando a que Paul hiciera lo mismo.

–¿No vienes? –preguntó.

–Voy a quedarme aquí un rato más.

Daryl dudó un momento, luego se giró hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo de nuevo, pensativo, luego volvió a mirar al scout, pero finalmente le dio la espalda y le dejó solo.

 

***

 

Los rayos de sol comenzaban a iluminar tímidamente el cielo cuando Rick entró en el salón. Paul estaba recostado sobre el sofá pero no dormía, de hecho no había dormido nada durante toda la noche. Su mente era incapaz de descansar, había demasiadas cosas, y demasiados pensamientos que controlar.

–De acuerdo –dijo el sheriff sin ningún tipo de cortapisas– iremos tú, Michonne y yo.

Unos minutos más tarde, Paul se encontraba en el baño, terminado de prepararse, cuando escuchó voces en la calle. Se asomó y vio a Rick y Daryl hablando, parecían discutir sobre algo aunque desde allí no podía escuchar qué se estaban diciendo exactamente.

Cuando bajó al piso principal, completamente listo para la marcha, Rick entraba por la puerta y no parecía estar de muy buen humor.

–Daryl también viene –bufó cuando pasó a su lado.

Paul no contuvo la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro. Por supuesto que el arquero también iría con ellos, iban a necesitar mucho más que unas cuerdas para retener a aquel hombre y dejarlo allí, apartado de una misión como aquella.

Cuando se abrieron las verjas de Alexandria para dejarles paso, Rick se encontraba al volante del coche, Paul iba en el asiento de al lado, listo para darle indicaciones, mientras que Daryl y Michonne ocupaban los asientos traseros. El scout les había advertido de que sería un viaje largo, unas ocho o nueve horas, así que se habían preparado con algunas provisiones por si fuera necesario detenerse a mitad de camino.

Habían comenzado la ruta siguiendo el mismo camino que les llevaba hasta Hilltop, pero tras unas cinco horas de viaje, Paul le había indicado al sheriff que se desviara en dirección norte. Rick miraba con suma atención la carretera que se extendía frente a ellos, hasta que finalmente dijo:

–Estamos yendo dirección a Washington.

–Así es –contestó Paul con calma.

En el coche se hizo un silencio extraño, pero continuaron el camino sin demasiadas dificultades, solo se habían detenido en una ocasión para llenar el depósito del coche, y habían desechado la idea de parar a descansar tal y como había sugerido Michonne.

–Rick llevas muchas horas conduciendo –había comentado con preocupación.

–Cuanto antes lleguemos mejor.

Después de más de ocho horas de viaje la ciudad comenzó a dibujarse en el horizonte como si se tratara de una aparición fantasmal. El ambiente dentro del coche se tensó con anticipación ante lo que podía esperarles a su llegada. Sin embargo todo parecía tranquilo, demasiado, quizá. Solo había silencio, tanto dentro como fuera del coche. Tan solo los restos de lo que una vez había sido su civilización, les acompañaban en el camino. Espectros, de hierro y metal, pertenecientes una vida pasada, y que deambulaban solitarios a la espera de que la naturaleza les consumiera por completo, recuperando por fin lo que era suyo.

Tras unas breves indicaciones, detuvieron finalmente el coche cerca de un puente. Se bajaron y desde aquella altura contemplaron la ciudad frente a ellos. Nadie dijo nada, solo observaron, con reserva,  su nuevo mundo.

–Está empezando a atardecer –comento Rick de pronto– ¿queda mucho para llegar?

–Técnicamente ya estamos aquí –contestó Paul.

Los tres miraron a su alrededor, aferrándose instintivamente a sus armas, con evidente desconcierto.

–¿Qué estamos esperando? –preguntó Daryl.

–Les esperamos a ellos. Y antes de que aparezcan debería advertiros sobre algunas cosas acera de El Reino.

–¿El Reino? –bufó Daryl.

–A mi no me digas nada, yo no le puse el nombre. Su líder, Ezekiel, es alguien un tanto… peculiar. La gente se refiere a él como el rey, su alteza, su majestad… en fin, lo dejó a vuestro criterio. ¡Ah! Y también convendría que superáis que como mascota tiene una tigresa.

–¿Una tigresa? –comentó Michonne con pasmo.

–Estás de coña… –dijo Daryl.

–En absoluto, os lo cuento simplemente para que lo tengáis en cuenta, pero reservad vuestro juicio para cuando le conozcáis, bajo toda esa parafernalia se esconde una gran persona, creedme.

Esperaron durante unos minutos más hasta que escucharon el repicar de unos cascos de caballo. Un sonido que rebotaba con eco entre los altos edificios. Se quedaron parados, expectantes, hasta que vieron aparecer por una de las avenidas, a tres hombres montados a caballo que iban enfundados en algo parecido a una armadura de color negro. Se detuvieron a una distancia prudente y uno de ellos alzó en el aire una espada antes de hablar:

–¿Quiénes sois y por qué habéis osado atravesar…? ¿Jesus? ¿Eres tú? –Paul dio un paso al frente para que los hombres pudieran verle mejor–. ¡Pero bueno, amigo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte por aquí, casi no te habíamos reconocido! ¿Quiénes son esas personas?

–Son unos nuevos amigos, Rick, Michonne y Daryl.

–¿De Hilltop?

Paul se giró para mirar a Rick, no quería mencionar Alexandria si él no estaba dispuesto o preparado a hacerlo. Pero fue el sheriff quién habló:

–No, venimos de Alexandria.

Los hombres se miraron entre sí con reconocimiento, aunque no se dijeron nada.

–¿Buscáis a alguien? –preguntaron para sorpresa de todos.

Rick dudó durante un momento, como si no estuviera seguro de cómo responder aquella pregunta.

–Echamos en falta a dos personas –dijo entonces.

–Nombres.

–¿Por qué queréis saberlo? –se apresuró a decir Daryl que parecía no sentirse cómodo con el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación.

Paul posó una mano sobre su brazo, pidiéndole, sin decir nada, que mantuviera la calma, pero Michonne se adelantó al grupo.

–Carol y Morgan.

El hombre que había hablado en todo momento apretó los labios y movió la cabeza ligeramente.

–Seguidnos.

El Reino no se encontraba muy lejos de allí, la zona segura estaba ubicada en un antiguo colegio, rodeado por altos muros y grandes vehículos que custodiaban la entrada. Les obligaron a desarmarse, a todos menos a Paul, y a dejar el coche fuera, pero no sin antes asegurarles de que estaría a buen recaudo.

Dentro, siguieron a Liam, que así es como se llamaba el hombre que había hablado con ellos en todo momento, y entraron en el edificio principal caminando por sus largos pasillos hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta del salón principal. Liam les indicó que entraran delante de él. Era el típico salón de actos de cualquier colegio, con su amplia zona de butacas y el escenario al fondo. Sobre él, presidiendo toda la sala, había un trono. Daryl movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

No tuvieron apenas tiempo de compartir sus primeras impresiones sobre aquel lugar, pues Ezekiel no se hizo esperar, y apareció de entre bastidores acompañado de su tigre. Era un hombre alto, de piel morena y con grandes rastras grises cayendo sobre sus hombros. En una mano portaba un largo bastón y con la otra sujetaba las cadenas de su tigre, mientras se movía con soltura y elegancia, como si se tratara de un auténtico rey.

–¡Jesus, viejo amigo! No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte de nuevo.

Paul se adelantó para saludar al hombre. Luego Ezekiel tomó asiento en su trono y dejó que el tigre se tumbara a su lado. Daryl hizo rodar sus ojos, mientras que Michonne observaba la escena con expresión estoica, como si no terminara de creerse lo que estaba viendo.

–Nos han dicho que conocéis el paradero de dos amigos nuestros –dijo Rick sin esperar ninguna clase de presentación formal.

El gesto no pareció agradar a Ezekiel, que miró a Paul con la frente arrugada.

–Permíteme que os presente: estos son Rick, Michonne y Daryl –dijo Paul con calma– vienen de una comunidad similar a esta llamada Alexandria.

–¡Ah! Ya veo… sí, ya entiendo. ¿Cómo sabíais que estaban aquí?

–No lo sabíamos, nos acaban de informar de ello –comentó Rick.

–¿Qué os ha traído pues a El Reino si no veníais en busca de vuestros amigos?

–Nos gustaría poder verles, comprobar que están bien.

–¿Dudas de mi hospitalidad? –inquirió Ezekiel.

–¿Dónde están? –Espetó Daryl con voz ronca.

Ezequiel movió su largo bastón, visiblemente irritado.

–Disculpadles –intervino Paul–, ha sido un viaje largo y están preocupados, los salvadores están al acecho y temen que les hayan podido hacer algo.

Ezekiel suspiró en silencio.

–Esos malnacidos… –dijo–. Se encuentran bien, tendréis que confiar en mi palabra, y podréis verles, pero eso tendrá que ser después de que me contéis qué os ha traído hasta aquí desde tan lejos.

Fue Paul quien habló en todo momento, mientras ponía al día a Ezekiel sobre los acontecimientos acaecidos durante las últimas semanas. Su encuentro con Alexandria, el trato al que habían llegado con Hilltop para acabar con los salvadores, la mala resolución del plan, y la emboscada de los salvadores cuando trataban de buscar ayuda para Maggie.

–Hace unos días se presentaron en nuestra comunidad, y mataron a otras tres personas inocentes –puntualizó Rick.

Ezekiel cerró los ojos, había escuchado el relato con mucha atención y en su rostro podía distinguirse perfectamente la exasperación que le producía oír lo que le estaban contando.

–Ese hijo de satán… solo se trata de un hombre, un _solo_ hombre, ¡por el amor de Dios! sería tan fácil acabar con ese tirano si todos esos cobardes que le siguen como perros se revelaran contra él.

–Pero no lo hacen, y nosotros no podemos esperar a que lo hagan –dijo Paul.

Ezekiel clavó sus ojos negros sobre Paul.

–No sé que pinta El Reino en todo esto, nosotros hemos mantenido a Negan lejos de aquí, y nos va bien, tenemos una zona segura y contamos con todo lo que necesitamos para subsistir.

–Esperábamos algo más de compasión y ayuda por tu parte.

–La compasión la tenéis, amigo, siento de corazón todo por lo que habéis pasado. Pero no veo cómo puedo ayudaros.

–Uniéndote a la lucha –espetó Daryl impaciente–. No se trata solo de Hilltop o de Alexandria, se trata de todos. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en venir aquí, eh? Tal vez no haya hecho todavía, pero lo harán, porque ese cabrón lo quiere todo. Y matará gente, _tú_ gente. Así que tú verás si quieres quedarte ahí, sentando en tu puñetero trono, jugando a los reyes, y pavoneándote por ahí con tu tigre, como si esto fuera un circo, mientras ese hijo de puta sigue haciéndose con todo lo que encuentra a su paso, y acabando con la vida de gente inocente que lo único que ha hecho ha sido luchar por sobrevi…

En ese momento el tigre se levantó y dejó escapar un profundo rugido que se expandió por cada una de las paredes del salón. Todos, sin excepción, dieron un paso atrás, mientras Ezekiel posaba una mano tranquilizadora sobre el animal, y sin apartar la vista del arquero. Luego se volvió para dirigirse a Paul.

–¿Realmente estáis pensando en luchar?

–No hay más opciones –comentó el scout.

Ezekiel se levantó de su asiento.

–Has hecho muchas cosas buenas por esta comunidad, Jesus, y nunca has pedido nada a cambio. Y aunque desapruebo sus modales, entiendo que tu amigo el rezongón tiene razón: esto es por todos. Quiero ver a Negan muerto tanto como vosotros, pero no puedo tomar una decisión como esta, yo solo. Mañana a primera hora celebraremos un consejo, expondré los hechos a mi gente y será lo que la mayoría decida. No puedo hacer nada más por el momento, así que dejad que os ofrezca algo de comer y beber, pensemos en cosas más agradables aunque solo sea hasta que vuelva a salir el sol. Vamos, acompañadme, os llevaré para que podáis ver a vuestros amigos. Por cierto, Jesus, no te lo creerás, pero no te puedes imaginar lo mucho que _Dama_ te echa de menos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo de regalo ♥

Daryl no se imaginó estar preparado para las emociones que afloraron dentro de él cuando se abrió la puerta de acero frente a él, y vio a Carol tumbada sobre una cama que parecía sacada de un manicomio. Su tez se veía pálida como la nieve y su frente se entornaba en un gesto que manifestaba un dolor que parecía atacarle incluso en sueños. Dormía, no tan plácidamente como debiera, pero al menos descansaba después de lo que había sufrido.

Morgan les había contando cómo y donde la había encontrado, la forma en que había vuelto a intentar escaparse y alejarse de él, y lo que había tenido que hacer para salvarle la vida. Morgan también les habló de El Reino y de la ayuda que les habían ofrecido, cuando creyó que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por Carol.

–Gracias –había dicho Rick después de escuchar su relato.

–Te dije que la encontraría.

El grupo le contó entonces lo que había pasado durante ese par de semanas, en su ausencia, el desafortunado encuentro con los salvadores en la carretera, y la trágica muerte de Glenn, así como las de Eric, Tobin y Olivia. También le pusieron al corriente sobre los motivos reales de su visita a El Reino. Morgan recibió las noticias con sobriedad, pero no comentó nada al respecto, manteniendo así la reserva que le caracterizaba. El grupo tampoco había esperado grandes palabras por su parte, pues no había mucho que se pudiera decir, realmente.

Después de que les enseñaran dónde iban a pasar la noche, les ofrecieron algo de comer, pero Daryl se excusó asegurando no tener hambre y se separó del grupo para ir a ver a Carol. Allí esperó, sentado junto a su cama, hasta que se despertó. No se dijeron nada durante un rato, solo se miraron y estudiaron, como quien mira un espejismo y trata de decidir si lo que está viendo es real o no.

–¿Estoy soñando? –Había preguntado Carol con un hilo de voz.

No solo no estaba soñando, sino que lo que Daryl le contó le trajo de vuelta a una realidad de la que trataba desesperadamente de huir.

Lloró. Lloró por Eric, por Olivia y por Tobin, gente buena y humilde con la que había compartido más de una amistad en esos últimos meses. Pero sobre todo lloró sin consuelo, por Glenn y por Maggie. Daryl no pudo hacer más que observarla y ofrecerle un hombro sobre el que desahogarse. Le dolía verla así, más que cualquier latigazo o bala que pudiera recibir, pero sabía que aunque no fueran buenas noticias, era necesario que las conociera.

–¿Cómo está Maggie ahora? –preguntó mientras Daryl empujaba la silla de ruedas en la que se sentaba en ese momento.

–Ya sabes cómo es, no he visto a nadie recibir tantos goles y levantarse como lo hace ella.

–Iré a verla tan pronto pueda levantarme de esta silla. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

Daryl pensó la respuesta durante un breve instante. Era una pregunta sencilla, pero en esos momentos no tan fácil de responder como cabía esperar. La herida de su hombro le resultaba una nimiedad en comparación a todos los demás acontecimientos. Y no solo eso, también tenía la cabeza puesta en el motivo real por el que estaban allí, y en lo que eso supondría en un futuro no demasiado lejano. Así que, de entre todas las emociones que recorrían las venas de su cuerpo, la que más sentía en aquel momento, por encima de las demás, era ansiedad. Sin embargo, cuando por fin decidió ofrecer una respuesta a Carol, lo único que dijo fue:

–Estoy bien.

Continuaron su paseo por los pasillos, caminando despacio y acompañados por un silencio complaciente, que solo se veía interrumpido cuando se cruzaban con alguien que les saludaba con honesta cortesía.

–Es aquí –anunció Carol después de guiarle por una red de pasillos que parecía no tener fin.

Daryl abrió la puerta, y ya casi nada más entrar tuvo que ayudar a Carol a esquivar una montaña de libros que había junto a la entrada. El arquero miró a su alrededor, estaban en la biblioteca, o al menos eso es lo que parecía, pues había tal cantidad de libros amontonados por todas partes, que o se trataba de eso o de un auténtico vertedero de papel.

–Es alucinante ¿verdad?

–Sí, con todo esto tendríamos fuego para unos cuantos inviernos.

Carol rió, y Daryl empujó la silla hasta el centro de la sala, donde había una larga mesa de maderada, también repleta de libros.

–Cuando llegué aquí había perdido tanta sangre que pasé dos días totalmente inconsciente. Al despertar, Ezequiel estaba en mi habitación, se presentó y me soltó una arenga sobre lo afortunada que había sido de que ellos nos hubieran encontrado. La verdad es que no estaba de humor para escuchar nada de lo que ese hombre con ínfulas de rey tuviera que decir. Tenía muy claros los motivos por los que me había ido de Alexandria, el por qué había decidido dejar atrás a todas esas personas a las que he querido como mi familia durante estos dos últimos años. Así que no quería escucharle. Al día siguiente me trajo aquí, y me dijo que si no era capaz de encontrar la paz en este lugar, no la encontraría en ningún otro sitio –Carol miró a Daryl con una mueca en la cara–. Le mandé a la mierda, como te podrás imaginar. Pero reconozco que el rato que pasé aquí conseguí pensar en muchas cosas –Carol cogió un libro entre las manos–. Es increíble imaginar la cantidad de tiempo que tendrá que pasar hasta que volvamos a tener un ejemplar completamente nuevo y original. El mundo se ha parado, pero nosotros seguimos aquí.

–El mundo no se ha parado –dijo Daryl entonces–, solo ha cambiado.

Carol movió la cabeza dándole la razón.

–Mañana volveremos a casa –continuó el arquero–, puedes volver con nosotros, o incluso ir a Hilltop hasta que te recuperes, allí hay un médico, y podrás estar al lado de Maggie.

–No –contesto ella con voz queda–, no voy a moverme, al menos no por ahora. Necesito un tiempo, Daryl, necesito un tiempo para descubrir cuál es mi sitio aquí, y no lo puedo hacer estando junto a vosotros, porque soy incapaz de bajar la guardia. Este sitio es seguro, estaré bien aquí.

El rostro de Daryl se contrajo en una expresión amarga. Carol posó las palmas de las manos a ambos lado de su cara.

–Esto no es una despedida ¿vale? Nos veremos pronto –dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que trataba de ofrecerle algo de tranquilidad.

Daryl afirmó con la cabeza, pero su mirada no ocultaba la tristeza que sentía al ver cómo su familia se iba deshaciendo poco a poco. Luego comenzó a moverse por la biblioteca observando las pilas de libros. Había tantos que incluso las estanterías parecían desaparecer entre ellos.

–Tengo la sensación de Maggie tampoco va a volver –dijo entonces distraído.

–A veces los caminos tienen que separarse, pero seguimos siendo una familia, aunque no estemos juntos.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, mientras el arquero caminaba entre las montañas de colores, observando las portadas y los lomos, pero sin fijarse en nada en concreto. Había libros de toda clase, desde clásicos, con sus pastas de cuero desgastadas, hasta ejemplares más modernos con portadas a todo color. De pronto uno de ellos llamó su atención. Se encontraba en una de las estanterías, colocado en horizontal, sobre una larga hilera de libros apilados. El arquero se acercó y lo cogió, era un libro pesado, con un lomo grueso.

–¿Se darán cuenta si les birlo éste?

–Una elección un poco extraña –comentó Carol echando un vistazo. Luego sonrió–: pero supongo que no.

 

***

 

Daryl miraba a través de la ventana de la habitación, que le habían ofrecido durante la noche, cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes sobre la puerta. El arquero respondió a la llamada con una especie de gruñido. La puerta se abrió y Jesus apareció al otro lado.

–Sé qué dijiste que no tenías hambre, pero esto ha sobrado de la cena –dijo enseñándole un _tupper_ de plástico que tenía en las manos–. Pollo asado, estoy seguro de que en cuanto lo huelas, tu estómago no podrá resistirse.

Daryl observó al scout y se dio cuenta de que Jesus no se había movido de debajo del umbral de la puerta mientras hablaba, y movía, con excesivo entusiasmo, la comida ya fría en el aire.

–Puedes pasar, aunque tu amigo El Rey Loco me llame gruñón, no muerdo –dijo el arquero con su voz ronca.

–Tal vez no estés familiarizado con ello, pero se trata de buenos modales.

–Sí, continúa diciéndote eso…

–Era una emergencia.

Jesus entró en la habitación con un tiento que no era nada habitual en él. El cuarto que le habían ofrecido no era muy grande, pero contaba con un pequeño aparador sobre el que el scout posó la comida que había traído para el arquero.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó entonces.

–Feliz de ver que ella está bien. Por una vez tenemos buenas noticias.

–Sabías que estaría bien.

–No –contestó el arquero con voz grave–. Sé de lo que es capaz, pero han pasado demasiadas cosas malas últimamente.

La conversación quedó brevemente interrumpida por las voces joviales de un grupo de jóvenes que caminaba por el pasillo, y que pasaron por delante de la habitación. Daryl suspiró y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

–No puedo ofrecerte esa mierda que te gusta fumar pero… ¿te apetece un cigarro?

La comisura de los labios de Jesus se curvó ligeramente.

–Claro.

La vida nocturna de El Reino era muy diferente de la de Hilltop o Alexandria, donde la gente solía resguardarse en sus casas en cuanto caía el sol, y muy pocos, salvo aquellos que estaban de guardia, optaban por pasear bajo el manto negro de la noche. El Reino parecía mantener aún el espíritu olvidado de la ciudad, y ese ajetreo incesante que nunca dormía, y que ahora había sido sustituido por el silbido de la agradable brisa nocturna. Había gente en las calles, que aunque mostraban cautela, pues eran conscientes de lo que podía aguardar al otro lado de lo muros, desplegaban una actitud despreocupada que resultaba contagiosa hasta para el arquero.

Caminaron a la par por las calles que rodeaban el colegio, bajo la tímida luz que ofrecían algunas de las farolas que dejaban funcionar durante unas pocas horas, hasta que finalmente la comunidad se recogía para dormir y esperar la salida del sol.

–Es por ahí –dijo Jesus rompiendo el silencio y señalando un pequeño sendero.

Después de abandonar su cuarto, el scout le comentó que quería enseñarle una cosa. Daryl había protestado, pues realmente quería fumar un cigarro, pero había seguido a Jesus de todas formas. Se movieron por el sendero oscuro y caminaron hacia una zona apartada, donde percibió enseguida el olor a caballo, paja y madera mojada. Poco después alcanzaban la puerta principal del establo.

–No había un sitio menos oscuro y que no oliera estiércol –trató de bromear el arquero.

–¿En serio tú te quejas de olores?

–Estamos en el fin del mundo, tengo otras preocupaciones que ir por ahí oliendo a frutos del bosque o lo que quiera que sea esa mierda que te echas.

–Se llama champú, Daryl…

Jesus abrió la puerta, y fueron recibidos por el relinchar de los caballos, que no parecían muy entusiasmados por la interrupción en sus horas de descanso. El scout encendió una pequeña lámpara de gas y caminaron por el largo pasillo custodiado por los corrales que se situaban a ambos lados. Los animales asomaron sus cabezas, observándoles y oliéndoles. Daryl extendió la mano y acarició el hocico de algunos de ellos, que parecieron recibir el contacto del extraño con agrado.

–Ahí está –dijo Jesus entonces señalando uno de los corrales.

Como si respondiera a su llamada, por encima de la portezuela se asomó una yegua. Jesus dejó la lámpara de gas en el suelo y rápidamente posó sus manos sobre el morro del animal, que respondió con entusiasmo, emitiendo un agudo bufido y moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Daryl observó al scout, en el poco tiempo que le conocía, creía que jamás le había visto sonreír como hacía en ese momento.

–Esta es _Dama_. Es preciosa, ¿verdad? –comentó ensimismado.

 _Dama_ era una yegua blanca, con pintas de color pardo recorriendo cada centímetro de su esbelto cuerpo. Alrededor de la boca y la nariz, lucía una mancha de color marrón separada por una franja blanca, y su pelo de color rubio, caía sobre su cuello como una cascada de agua. Daryl tenía que reconocer que era uno de los caballos más bonitos que había visto nunca.

El arquero se acercó con cuidado y extendió la mano para que el animal pudiera olerle y familiarizarse con él antes de tocarle.

–La rescataron de una granja abandonada a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí. Estaba sola, deshidratada y en los huesos. Había caminantes alrededor de toda la cerca, y esa madera podrida era lo único que la protegía de una muerte segura. Llevaba una semana aquí cuando les hice una visita. Eran incapaces de controlarla; embestía a casi todo el mundo…

–Ya veo por donde va esta historia –interrumpió el arquero–: entonces llegaste tú con tu irresistible encanto _hippie_ , y conseguiste controlarla.

Jesus rió.

–No, la verdad es que no, nada más acercarme me pegó una buena coz y me tiró al suelo.

–Buena chica… –dijo Daryl acariciando con suavidad el morro de la yegua–, creo que ya somos amigos.

–Estuve aquí dos semanas, y vine a verla todos los días. Había algo en sus ojos, era como si se estuviera disculpado por su comportamiento, pero estaba tan asustada… me quedé un par de noches aquí, sentado, leyendo y haciéndole compañía, pero aún así se resistía –Daryl escuchaba con atención el relato mientras observaba a Jesus deslizar sus dedos con ternura sobre el morro y cuello del animal–. El último día, antes de irme, vine para despedirme de ella, estaba sorprendentemente tranquila, así que en un auténtico acto de fe, probé a montarla, y aunque al principio se mostró incómoda, al final consiguió relajarse. Me quedé un rato tumbado sobre ella, escuchando su respiración y el latido de su corazón. Es de la única fémina de la que me he enamorado completamente – _Dama_ le lamió la cara como si hubiera entendido sus palabras, y los dos hombres se rieron–. Tiene mucho nervio y energía cuando corre, ojalá tuviera más tiempo para poder salir a dar un paseo con ella. ¿Alguna vez has montado?

–Solo lo hago si tienen dos ruedas.

–Podrías intentarlo un día, claro que eso dependerá de lo dispuesta que esté ella, es bastante exigente.

Poco después abandonaron el establo dejando tranquilos a los animales, y caminaron nuevamente por senderos oscuros. A su alrededor la actividad de la comunidad iba mermando dando paso a la quietud de la noche a la que estaban más acostumbrados. Daryl encendió un cigarrillo, entonces, y se lo ofreció a Jesus pero éste lo rechazó.

–Puedes arrodillarte y lamer el asfalto, sería prácticamente lo mismo –apuntó el scout.

Continuaron su paseo con calma hasta que Jesus se detuvo en seco, y Daryl le miró, extrañado.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Acabo de recordar una cosa.

El scout no dijo el qué, simplemente le sugirió que siguiera el camino y le esperara en lo alto de la torre sur del colegio. Cuando el arquero subía por las interminables y oscuras escaleras, no dejaba de blasfemar y preguntarse por qué había hecho caso al condenado charlatán, y no había regresado a su habitación. Pero no lo podía negar, sentía una irremediable curiosidad por aquello que había ido a buscar.

Pasaron unos buenos veinte minutos hasta que por fin escuchó la puerta de acceso, y Jesus aparecía en la torre con esa sonrisa de satisfacción tan suya, plantada en la cara.

–Estaba a punto de irme –gruñó el arquero.

–Alégrate de no haberlo hecho.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pequeño paquete de plástico transparente, y lo movió delante de las narices de Daryl, para que el arquero pudiera verlo.

–¿Eso es hierba? ¿Me estás vacilando? ¿Me has hecho esperar por un poco de hierba?

–La puerta estaba abierta, has esperado porque has querido.

Jesus abrió una de las grandes y altas ventanas, situadas en cada una las cuatro paredes de la torre, y se sentó sobre el alféizar.

–¿De dónde la has sacado? –Preguntó Daryl.

–Hay un tipo aquí que la cultiva, él dice que solo es para uso medicinal, pero no veas lo cara que la vende el muy capullo.

–¿Con qué se las ha pagado?

–Eso es secreto… dame uno de tus cigarros.

Hubo algo en el tono aparentemente socarrón que había empleado el scout, que provocó un singular hormigueo en el estómago de Daryl. El arquero sacó un cigarrillo y luego se frotó la cara, imaginó que simplemente estaba cansado y su cerebro no estaba trabajando como debiera. Se sentó junto al otro hombre, mientras éste liaba el canuto.

–No sé qué saldrá de esto, he perdido mucha práctica.

Escucharon entonces un portazo y ambos saltaron, asustados, quedándose paralizados durante unos segundos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que solo había sido la corriente que había cerrado de golpe la puerta de acceso. Resoplaron con alivio; Jesus comenzó a reírse, y Daryl meneó la cabeza, con estupor.

–Parecemos dos putos adolescentes, aquí escondidos, fumando hierba… ¡quieres dejar de reírte!

Pero el scout carcajeó aún con más fuerza.

–Joder… no va a haber quien te aguante, cuando te fumes esa mierda.

–Seguro que tú has hecho cosas peores que fumar un poco de hierba –contestó ya más tranquilo.

Daryl no dijo nada, pues nada más escuchar sus palabras pensó en las borracheras, y en las peleas de las que muchas veces solo tenía el vago recuerdo que le proporcionaban las contusiones, las narices rotas, o la sangre que encontraba en su cuerpo y ropa.

–Bueno, no ha quedado tan mal.

Jesus se colocó el canuto sobre sus labios y miró a Daryl con una sonrisa triunfadora. El arquero hizo una mueca, aunque al final no pudo evitar reírse de la situación. Acto seguido metió una mano en el bolsillo delantero de su camisa y sacó el mechero, se acercó a Jesus, que se inclinó hacia delante y dio un par de caladas, succionando el calor de la llama, hasta que se iluminó con un intenso color rojo.

Daryl no había apartado los ojos de él, mientras le observaba mover los labios sobre el cigarrillo liado, y volvió a pensar, sin saber muy bien por qué, en el trato al que habría llegado con el tipo que le había vendido la hierba.

–Sí… –dijo el scout–, esto es otra cosa, amigo.

Jesus expiró el humo y luego se lo pasó a Daryl. El arquero lo cogió entre sus dedos y le dio un par de caladas. Hacía mucho que él no fumaba hierba, y tenía que reconocer que la sensación era mucho más placentera que la de un simple cigarrillo.

Fumaron en silencio, pasándose del canuto de uno a otro, mientras observaban la comunidad bajo ellos, y la ciudad dormida que les rodeaba.

–Me encanta este sitio –dijo Jesus de repente.

–Parece que tienes amigos aquí, ¿Por qué no vives en este sitio?

Jesus se quedó callado unos segundos, luego dio una calada al cigarrillo y soltó el humo.

–En Hilltop me necesitan.

–¿Y son conscientes de lo que haces por ellos?

El scout se encogió de hombros.

–Y eso qué importa, yo solo hago lo que tengo hacer. Necesitan ayuda, y se la ofrezco.

–Necesitan ayuda porque se han acostumbrado a que se lo den todo hecho. Si un día pasara algo allí, cuántos crees que serían capaces de defenderse, ¿piensas salvarles el culo tú a todos ellos? Estás deseando entrar en una guerra con Negan, pero qué pasa si ésta gente dice que no, ¿eh? que no quiere enfrentarse a los salvadores. No contamos con nadie.

–Les enseñaré a pelear.

Daryl emitió un sonido extraño con la boca, luego le quito el cigarro de entre los dedos.

–Estás jodido de la cabeza.

–Es posible…

Se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que consumieron el canuto casi por completo.

–Dicen que besar a una persona que fuma sabe totalmente diferente –dijo Jesus de pronto, sin venir mucho a cuento–. Ahora que lo pienso, sí creo recordar la diferencia, aunque pasé muchos años junto a Benjamin y _esto_ era lo único que fumábamos, y solo muy de vez en cuando. Era como nuestro ritual cuando volvía a casa, después de un viaje largo, me ayudaba a despejar la mente.

–¿Tu novio? –preguntó el arquero sintiendo una sequedad repentina en la garganta que no tuvo más remedio que achacar a los efectos de la hierba.

Jesus levantó la vista, mirando al infinito, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que aquello que acababa de contar no había formado parte de sus pensamientos, y que había dicho las palabras altas y claras en presencia de otra persona.

–Él era mucho más que mi novio, era la persona a la que más he querido en mi vida, con quien compartía absolutamente todo.

La voz de Jesus se había apagado en un susurro taciturno, y Daryl no pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Jesus era una persona abierta, y desinteresada, y tenía una capacidad innata para calar en cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, y aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, tenía que reconocer que también lo había conseguido con él. El scout lo daba todo por los demás arriesgando incluso su propia vida, pero se daba cuenta de que a la hora de la verdad estaba solo, no había nadie a su lado, nadie que se preocupara realmente por él. Podía pensar en Alex, pero quizá él fuera el único. No tenía gente a su alrededor que le protegiera. Recordó en ese momento las palabras que había formulado en el mirador, cuando él había querido acercarse para pedirle perdón, después de que Maggie le echara una buena bronca tras haberle confesado a ella lo que había pasado en el almacén de arroz. Jesus le había dicho que él no era consciente de lo que tenía, y tal vez el condenado charlatán tuviera razón. Sabía que él era afortunado, él tenía una familia, personas dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera por él.

Daryl miró a Jesus, el scout había cerrado los ojos mientras daba las últimas caladas al canuto. Por un momento estuvo a punto de preguntarle en qué estaba pensando, pero finalmente prefirió no hacerlo. Imaginó que tal vez estuviera recordando a Benjamin y eso, por alguna razón, lanzó un pellizco a la boca de su estómago. 

–Te cedo los honores–dijo Jesus, volviéndose para mirarle y pasándole lo que quedaba del cigarro –después se movió de donde estaba y se puso en pie–. Decidan lo que decidan, mañana va a ser un día largo, será mejor que descansemos un poco. ¿Sabrás volver o necesitas que lleve de la mano?

–Lárgate ya.

El scout se rió.

–Buenas noches.

Daryl le observó desaparecer por las escaleras. Luego escuchó la puerta de acceso y supo que se había quedado solo. Miró el canuto que tenía entre los dedos, le dio una última calada y luego lo apagó.

–Buenas noches.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

La impaciencia estaba comenzando a acabar con su propia cordura, si es que aún le quedaba alguna. Desde el momento en que se había levantado, Daryl sentía una inquietud desbordante palpitándole por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Apenas había sido capaz de conciliar el sueño, y tras dar vueltas inútiles sobre la cama, se había incorporado y pasado buena parte de la noche sentado; observando la oscuridad imperante al otro lado de la diminuta ventana del cuarto que le habían asignado.

Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Carol y en su familia, y en cómo los pilares más importantes de su nueva vida, se iban resquebrajando poco a poco, sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Resopló con rabia, no quería ponerse a dramatizar la situación, porque –aunque le costara aceptarlo– Carol tenía razón, incluso estando separados, de una forma u otra, seguían estando juntos, y al fin y al cabo lo verdaderamente importante era que ellos seguían vivos, estaban allí, y podían continuar luchando por los que estaban, y por los que no.

Inevitablemente pensó en lo que podía avecinarse si finalmente El Rey Loco aceptaba unir sus fuerzas con ellos, y luchar juntos contra Negan y sus hombres. No iba a ser fácil, aquello sería una guerra en toda regla, y habría muertes; más víctimas que sumar a una lista negra que cada vez se hacía más larga. Solo esperaba, y rogaba a quién quisiera que estuviera escuchando, no tener que añadir los nombres de esas personas que tanto significaban para él, porque imaginar a Rick, Michonne, Carol, Maggie, o Abraham y Aaron, en la misma situación que Glenn, le provocaba tal nudo en la garganta, que por momentos sentía que no le llegaba el aire suficiente a los pulmones.

Se frotó la cara y los ojos con fuerza, cuando de pronto recordó las palabras que Jesus había formulado en la torre de la iglesia de Alexandria. El scout había asegurado que no le importaba perecer en el intento, si al menos conseguía ayudar a otros a tener un mundo mejor. Y tuvo que reírse, no sólo porque le resultaba casi imposible imaginar que algo pudiera pasarle a ese hombre, que parecía moverse por el mundo igual que un saltamontes lo hacía por el monte, sino porque el mero hecho de pensar que ese condenado charlarán no viera el final de todo aquello, le angustió de tal forma que sintió un intenso y doloroso escalofrío recorriéndole todo el espinazo.

Los golpes sobre la puerta le habían devuelto a la habitación, minúscula y ajena, en la que se encontraba. Había echado un vistazo por la ventana para descubrir, con cierto asombro, que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban ya a asomarse en el horizonte, e iluminar las lejanas y altas siluetas de los restos de una cuidad perdida. Luego había abierto la puerta y se había encontrado con Rick, que le informó de que el consejo tendría lugar en una media hora, aunque de su grupo, solo dejarían estar presente a Jesus.

Llevaban por lo menos dos horas esperando en el pasillo. Al otro lado de la puerta del salón de actos, podían escucharse los murmullos de las voces que subían y bajaban de intensidad, a medida que –suponían– se discutían los pros y los contras de lo que se les estaba planteando, aunque desde fuera no podían distinguir nada de lo que allí se estaba hablando.

Daryl estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y no era porque no comprendiera que aquella no era una situación fácil, y que la decisión que tomaran, tanto si aceptaban como si no, sería determinante para todos ellos. Pero la incertidumbre estaba consumiendo sus nervios.

–No van a aceptar –comentó de pronto Michonne, distraída, como si sus palabras solo fueran un pensamiento formulado en voz alta–. ¿Por qué iban a querer hacerlo?

–Es una locura –dijo Carol, que se había unido a ellos en cuanto habían llegando–. Pero esto también les concierne, Negan terminará viniendo aquí, tarde o temprano, y ellos tienen que ser plenamente conscientes de ello.

–¿Y qué va a pasar si aceptan? –apuntó Morgan–. Una cosa es que sepan encañonar un arma, y otra muy distinta es que tengan la mente lo suficientemente fría como para desenvolverse en una pelea como esta. Hablamos de una guerra, necesitan estar preparados para tomar decisiones en situaciones muy complicadas, y de vida o muerte.

–Les enseñaremos –contestó Rick de forma tajante, y sin apartar la vista de la ventana frente a la que se había detenido hacía ya un buen rato.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de pronto, y la conversación quedó interrumpida bruscamente. Todos se giraron inmediatamente, y vieron que Jesus salía y cerraba la puerta tras él. La expresión de su rostro no parecía terminar de confirmar ni de negar nada, así que Daryl dio un paso al frente incapaz de contenerse más.

–Qué, ¿qué han dicho? –preguntó el arquero.

El scout hinchó su pecho con una gran bocanada de aire.

–Han aceptado.

Ninguno de los allí presentes fue capaz de reprimir el sonoro suspiro que se escapó de sus gargantas. Un sonido que había llenado el aire del pasillo con una mezcla entre alivio, excitación y miedo.

La puerta del salón de actos se abrió de nuevo, y todos los miembros de El Reino que habían querido dar su voz y voto en el consejo, comenzaron a salir, seguidos de un intenso murmullo. Algunos de ellos pasaron de largo, con su caras y rostros sombríos, sin tan siquiera mirarles. Otros, sin embargo, les dedicaban miradas y gestos entusiastas. Parecían animados, y completamente convencidos y dispuestos a luchar. Ezekiel fue el último en abandonar la sala, y cuando lo hizo se acercó a ellos.

–Bueno, la decisión está tomada, como supongo que Jesus os habrá informado ya. Podemos decir, pues, que estamos oficialmente juntos en esto –hizo una breve pausa, por si alguno de ellos quisiera añadir algo, pero todos parecían esperar a que él siguiera hablando–. Cuatro semanas, ese es el tiempo que nos daremos, hasta que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo. Cuatro semanas para prepararnos a conciencia, física y mentalmente. Una vez pasado ese tiempo nos volveremos a reunir, y trataremos de trazar y estudiar una estrategia.

–¿Crees que es tiempo suficiente? –preguntó Morgan.

–Debería de serlo –contestó Rick–, si perdemos más tiempo corremos el riesgo de que descubran que estamos planeando algo. Lo importante de este plan es el factor sorpresa, debemos de pillarlos totalmente desprevenidos, dejar que sigan creyendo que son ellos los que tienen el control de toda esta situación.

–Exactamente, amigo –apuntó Ezekiel–. Durante estas cuatro semanas deberemos también de averiguar dónde está su asentamiento, cuántos son, de cuántos hombres disponen que realmente sean capaces de enfrentarse a nosotros, y descubrir todos sus puntos flacos, además de asegurarnos de que no cuentan con más puestos de avanzada.

–Yo me encargaré de eso –dijo Jesus–, trataré de localizar a un grupo y les seguiré hasta su campamento. Si no me encuentro con demasiadas complicaciones, entonces trataré de colarme dentro, comprobar las armas con las que cuentan y averiguar cómo viven; estoy convencido que no toda su gente es capaz de luchar, así que tenemos que asegurarnos de ello.

De pronto se hizo el silencio, al menos Daryl lo sintió así. O tal ve fuera que el plan le parecía tan estúpido que la sangre no terminaba de llegarle al cerebro.

–¡Perfecto! –dijo entonces Ezekiel.

Daryl dejó escapar una especie de bufido sarcástico, y todos se volvieron hacia él.

–¡Qué! ¿Es que soy el único que piensa que es una gilipollez que vaya él solo?

–Tal vez tenga razón… –comentó Rick–, debería ir alguien más contigo, por si algo saliera mal.

–Nadie ha dicho que vaya a ser fácil –contestó Jesus–, pero no tenemos más opciones. Dos personas solo aumentarían considerablemente las posibilidades de que nos pillasen.

–¿De verdad crees que puedes hacerlo? –preguntó Rick.

–Sí.

La seguridad en la respuesta de Jesus pareció ser suficiente para convencer al resto del grupo, pero Daryl meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro, irritado.

–Muy bien –dijo finalmente Ezekiel–, entonces nos vemos en cuatro semanas.

 

***

 

–¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver con nosotros? –Preguntó Daryl a Carol, cuando entraron en su habitación, y después de ayudarla a sentarse en la cama.

–Por favor, no quiero tener otra vez esta conversación, Daryl. Sí, estoy segura. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien aquí, créeme.

–Acabarás tan loca como él.

–Quizá ya lo esté… de verdad, no te preocupes más –insistió.

Daryl no estaba conforme con su decisión, pero no pudo más que aceptar de mala gana sus palabras, después se volvió hacia la ventana; desde allí podía ver gran parte de El Reino, y a sus gentes trabajando en las labores agrícolas, ganaderas y domésticas. Al fondo, la ciudad moderna completamente derrotada y abandonada.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Carol, después de observar con curiosidad al arquero.

–¿Eh?

–Se te ve inquieto, _muy_ inquieto, diría.

–Y cómo quieres que esté. Cada uno de nosotros está yendo por su lado, y nos vamos a meter de lleno en una guerra, que por alguna razón todos dan por hecho que vamos a ganar, ¿debería estar tirando cohetes, o algo así?

–No, claro que no, pero estoy segura de que hay algo más… ¿tiene que ver con Jesus?

Daryl se volvió rápidamente para mirar a Carol, como si la mujer acabara de proferirle el peor de los insultos posibles.

–¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? No.

–No lo sé, parecías bastante molesto por su decisión de seguir a los salvadores él solo.

–¿Es que a ti no te parece una tontería?

–Me parece peligroso, sí, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo. Y bien es cierto que yo no conozco a Jesus tanto como vosotros, pero he oído cosas sobre él, aquí se le aprecia mucho, y a él se le veía bastante convencido de ser capaz de hacerlo.

–Yo también estaba convencido de pillar al cabrón que mató a Denise, y acabé con un disparo en el hombro.

–No es la misma situación, Daryl, tu mente estaba nublada…

El arquero dejó escapar un gruñido y murmuró algo entre dientes, pero no añadió nada más, simplemente se dio media vuelta para fijar de nuevo sus ojos fuera de aquella habitación.

–Parece un buen hombre… –comentó Carol después de unos minutos de silencio.

–Es un grano en el culo, ¿por qué puñetas sigues hablando de él?

Carol no respondió a su pregunta, pero la comisura de sus labios se curvó en una ligera sonrisa.

–Ven aquí –dijo la mujer entonces, extendiendo sus brazos–, dame un abrazo.

Daryl no se hizo de rogar, se acercó y se sentó en la cama, junto a ella, y rodeo a Carol con sus brazos, ofreciéndole un abrazo cargado de emoción y ternura.

–Nos veremos pronto –susurró ella.

–Sí…

Luego se separaron, y la mujer posó las palmas de las manos a ambos lados del rostro del arquero.

–Has sido y sigues siendo como un hermano para mi, Daryl, y te quiero tal y como eres, todos lo hacemos, espero que seas plenamente consciente de ello. Tienes un corazón grande y noble, pero tienes que dejar de tener miedo, porque ese miedo no te deja ni ver, ni salir de esa cáscara de tozudez que llevas puesta.

Daryl miró a Carol a los ojos, sin tener muy claro cómo tomarse sus palabras. De pronto sintió un calor intenso en sus mejillas, y tuvo que apartar la mirada, sin terminar de comprender qué era lo que le estaba avergonzando en ese momento, o por qué sentía su corazón golpear con tanta fuerza sobre su pecho. Quizá fuera la perspectiva de separarse de Carol, y sí, estaba seguro de que ese era uno de los motivos, pero también sabía que se debía al significado más profundo de las palabras que ella había pronunciado.

–Nos vemos pronto… –contestó el arquero entonces.

 

***

 

Habían dejado El Reino unas pocas horas antes del medio día, con la intención, tal y como habían hecho en la ida, de no hacer ninguna parada durante todo el trayecto. Querían llegar a Alexandria cuanto antes, comprobar que nada fuera de lo normal hubiese ocurrido durante esas horas de ausencia, e informar sobre el acuerdo que habían llegado con esa nueva comunidad, hasta ahora desconocida para ellos.

Al volante en esa ocasión se encontraba Michonne, que había insistido en que Rick necesitaba descansar, por lo que el sheriff finalmente se había sentando en el asiento del pasajero, y detrás de ellos Daryl y Jesus. No hablaron mucho durante el viaje, parecía que cada uno de ellos estaba demasiado absorto en su propios pensamientos y cábalas, como para romper ese silencio que, lejos de ser molesto, les resultaba tranquilizador y reconfortante.

Tras unas cuantas horas de viaje, el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en algunos de ellos. Rick se recostaba sobre su asiento, pese a ser incapaz de apartar su ojos de la carretera. Y Jesus se había acomodado, apoyando la cabeza contra el respaldo, con los ojos cerrados, aunque Daryl tenía serias dudas de que el scout estuviera realmente dormido.

El sol ya se había ocultado tras las montañas, ofreciendo los últimos coletazos de claridad, para cuando atravesaron las rejas de Alexandria. Abraham había sido el primero en acercarse a ellos para recibirles y escuchar las nuevas noticias. Rick le hizo un resumen rápido y básico, y le aseguró que por la mañana se reuniría con todos para exponer con detalle todos los hechos y planes. Por el momento, le había dicho, los cuatro necesitaban un buen descanso.

Michonne ofreció a Daryl unirse a ellos, y a Jesus, para la cena, pero el arquero había rechazado la oferta; necesitaba despejar su cabeza y además quería comprobar que Aaron se encontraba bien.

–Tenía pensado hacer unos espaguetis –dijo Aaron de pie, junto a la isla de la cocina–. No es nada original, lo sé, pero no me dan ningún trabajo.

Cuando Daryl había entrado en la casa, encontró a Aaron rodeado de cajas, mientras reorganizaba libros, objetos y documentos. Parecía distraído, pero había conseguido esbozar una lánguida sonrisa al verle. El arquero le contó todo lo que había ocurrido durante el viaje, y la reconfortante sorpresa de haberse encontrado allí, en esa nueva comunidad, con Carol y Morgan. También le había hablado del acuerdo al que habían llegado con ellos. Aaron recibió la noticia con discreción, y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

–Déjalo, siéntate ahí, yo haré la cena –contestó el arquero.

–No, ni hablar, acabas de llegar de hacer un viaje muy largo, y no parece que hayas dormido tan si quiera un poco, estarás cansado. Puedo ocuparme de unos simples espaguetis. Mientras tanto puedes ir a darte una ducha.

–Nah, estoy bien.

Aaron le dedicó una mirada vehemente, y Daryl no pudo más que salir de la cocina y subir al piso de arriba. Cuando bajó de nuevo, la mesa ya estaba puesta y la cena lista.

–Esta nueva comunidad… –comentó Aaron después de un rato–, ¿de verdad debemos fiarnos de ellos? Ya sabes lo que ha pasado aquí: Negan, los lobos… y esos tipos de la Terminal con los que os encontrasteis vosotros.

–No te preocupes, quitando que su líder es un capullo arrogante, que tiene como mascota un tigre, no vi nada que resultara preocupante. Parecía gente normal, como nosotros…

–Sí, podría decirse que en comparación al resto, nosotros somos gente normal –dijo Aaron, tratando de buscar un tono bromista pero no llegando a conseguirlo.

–Además, Paul parece tener una estrecha relación con ellos.

–¿ _Paul_?

–¿Qué? Estás mal de la cabeza si piensas que voy a llamarle _Jesus_.

Aaron le dedicó una mirada que el arquero no supo interpretar. Luego agachó la cabeza y siguió comiendo los espaguetis con el rostro prácticamente enterrado en su plato.

–Debería disculparme… –comentó Aaron, bajando la voz.

–Tienes todo el derecho a estar cabreado, Aaron… pero no es culpa suya; haz lo que creas que es mejor para ti.

–Sé que ha pasado muy poco tiempo, pero a veces me quedo sentado, mirando a la nada, preguntándome si seré capaz de superarlo. Aún puedo sentirle a mi lado cuando me tumbo en la cama, o moviéndose por la casa.

Daryl miró a un lado y a otro.

–Joder, me estás acojonando –bromeó el arquero en un intento por distraer y levantar el ánimo del otro hombre.

Y parecía haber funcionado, pues Aaron dejó escapar una leve risa, aunque el sonido que le acompañaba estuviera cargado de tristeza.

–Lo peor de todo –continuó–, es que estoy seguro de que si él estuviera en alguna parte, observándome, estaría enfadado conmigo por verme así, triste y deprimido, sin ganas de salir de la casa por el temor a encontrarme con toda esa gente, y sus miradas compasivas que no hacen más que recordarme lo que he perdido.

–Lo superarás. Alguien… alguien me dijo una vez que todos necesitamos tiempo, y que tenemos que pasar parte de ese duelo solos, pero ahora estás aquí, conmigo, ya tendrás tiempo de llorar si así lo quieres, ahora trae ese vino y celebremos que vamos a acabar con esa panda de cabrones.

Después de la cena Daryl convenció a Aaron para salir y dar un paseo por las calles oscuras de Alexandria, convencido de que a esas horas apenas se cruzarían con nadie. Cuando pasaron por delante de la casa de Rick, se dieron cuenta de que Jesus se encontraba en el porche, sentado tranquilamente en una mecedora. Aaron echó un vistazo a Daryl, como si le estuviera pidiendo consejo sobre qué debía hacer, pero el arquero simplemente se encogió de hombros, dejando que fuera él quien tomara la decisión.

Aaron inspiró profundamente y se acercó a las escaleras de la casa, pero se detuvo antes de pisar el primer peldaño.

–¿Puedo…? –Preguntó con cuidado.

–Claro.

Pero antes de que Aaron pudiera moverse, Jesus se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta las escaleras para sentarse sobre el último escalón. Aaron se unió él e hizo lo mismo. Daryl, mientras tanto, observó a los dos hombres y comprendió que debía dejarles un momento de intimidad, pero tampoco tenía a donde ir; no quería dejar a Aaron solo. Así que comenzó a moverse por la calle, arriba y abajo, intentando hacer oídos sordos a su conversación, aunque fuera casi imposible.

–Siento haberte gritado, no suelo comportarme así, pero… –Aaron hizo una pausa y cogió aire–, sé que no es culpa tuya, y que todos aceptamos subirnos a este tren que ahora corre desbocado.

–Aaron… pararemos este maldito tren.

Aaron afirmó con la cabeza, aunque mantenía los ojos clavados sobre los peldaños de madera.

–Siento tu pérdida, lo siento de corazón… –añadió el scout con sinceridad–. Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no sé que mas decir, si te soy sincero.

–No hay mucho que se pueda decir. Podía haber sido cualquiera; le tocó a él. Le echaré de menos. _Ya_ le echo de menos, pero hay que seguir adelante, ¿no? –Jesus movió la cabeza pero no dijo nada–. Daryl me ha contando los planes para enfrentarse a los salvadores. No me gusta esto, no me gusta en absoluto, pero estaré ahí, peleando, lo haré por Eric, y por los demás.

Entonces Aaron se levantó de su asiento y Jesus le siguió, poniéndose también en pie.

–Nos veremos con lo que tenga que ser.

–Sí… –contestó el scout.

Después Aaron bajó las escaleras y se acercó a Daryl, que esperaba en medio de la calle.

–Voy a irme a casa, empiezo a estar un poco cansado.

–¿Seguro que estás bien?

–Sí, sí –Aaron esbozó una tímida sonrisa–, tranquilo, estoy mejor.

–Yo me quedaré un rato –contestó entonces el arquero.

Su amigo volvió a ofrecerle una mirada que Daryl no comprendió. Luego observó a Aaron mientras caminaba calle arriba hacia su casa. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras él, el arquero se acercó hasta las escaleras, donde Jesus seguía de pie, y los dos se sentaron juntos, tal y como lo había hecho con Aaron unos segundos antes. Nada mas acomodarse el arquero sacó el paquete de tabaco y un mechero, y se encendió un cigarrillo.

–¿Vamos a convertir esto en un ritual? –preguntó el scout.

–Depende de si te conformas con el tabaco.

–Aún me queda un poco de hierba, y reconoce que te gustó.

–Jamás…

De pronto Jesus se inclinó sobre él, y Daryl se echó hacia atrás ante la proximidad del otro hombre.

–Qué…

–¿Eso que huelo son _frutos del bosque_?

– _Pffff_ cállate… y es menta, capullo.

Los dos hombres se rieron en silencio, y contemplaron durante un rato la manta de estrellas sobre sus cabezas, mientras el arquero saboreaba su cigarro.

–Cuando miras eso te das cuenta de que por mucho que intentemos controlarlo todo, en el fondo somos completamente insignificantes –comentó el scout.

Daryl movió la cabeza, dándole la razón, luego clavó sus ojos azules sobre el cielo nocturno.

–Una vez, cuando era pequeño, pasé más de una semana perdido, viviendo solo en medio del bosque –comentó con tranquilidad, como si se tratara de algo completamente normal–. Por las noches me gustaba buscar algún sitio despejado y observar las estrellas. Debería haber sentido miedo, pero me sentía bien observando todas esas luces.

Por la mirada que Jesus le estaba dedicando, era evidente que el scout se había quedado solo con la primera parte de su breve anécdota.

–¿Estuviste perdido en el bosque? ¿Cuántos años tenías?

–No lo sé, diez, once… no lo recuerdo… ¡deja de mirarme así! lo único malo de todo aquello era el picor que sentía en el trasero, pasé nueve días limpiándome el culo con hojas de roble venenoso, y creía que acabaría prendiendo fuego, a cualquier cosa que se cruzara en mi camino, si me tiraba un pedo –Jesus hizo una mueca con la boca–. Oh, perdona, ¿estoy siendo demasiado vulgar para ti?

–Que te den… –el scout se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos, hasta que habló de nuevo–: ¿nadie salió a buscarte? Joder, solo eras un crío…

–Mi viejo estaba por ahí follándose a una camarera, y a mi hermano lo habían encerrado de nuevo en un reformatorio. Nadie lo sabía, y a nadie le importaba una mierda –dijo, luego soltó el humo de su cigarro–. De todas formas, seguro que tú también tienes alguna historia que contar.

El scout se quedó callado un momento, con su mirada fija en algún punto lejos de allí, y a Daryl le pareció ver que se encogía de hombros justo antes de hablar.

–Solo historias tontas; típicas de adolescentes…

Su voz había sonado suave, y distraída, pero Daryl tuvo la sensación de que no estaba siendo del todo sincero, de que había algo más que simples _historias tontas y típicas de adolescentes_ , pero el scout no parecía dispuesto a ahondar más en el tema, y él no hizo más preguntas.

Entonces Jesus movió la mano en el aire, haciéndole un gesto para que le pasara el cigarro que aún sujetaba entre los dedos.

–No puedes decirme que esto es mejor –dijo después de dar una profunda calada.

–No digo que lo sea, pero es lo que tengo.

–Puede que hasta lo eche de menos –Jesus miró el cigarro, y luego se lo devolvió al arquero–. Mañana saldré a primera hora –dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos por encima de sus rodillas–, supongo que debería ir dentro y dormir un poco.

–¿Te vas ya? –preguntó Daryl sin apenas darse cuenta de haber levantado la voz.

–Claro, hay mucho que hacer, y cuatro semanas se pasan volando –el scout se frotó la cara, de pronto parecía mucho más cansado de lo que se había mostrado tan solo unos segundos antes–. No sé cómo voy a hacer para planificar todo esto sin que Gregory se entere.

–¿No vas a decírselo?

–No.

Daryl hizo un sonido bronco con la garganta.

–¿Por qué dejáis que siga estando al mando?

–Hay gente que aprecia lo que hace, y la verdad es que es mucho más fácil que él sea la cabeza visible.

–¿No sería más fácil que tú fueras el líder?

–Yo no tengo maneras de líder, y además les conviene alguien que no pase la mitad de su tiempo fuera. Necesitan una persona que esté allí, con ellos.

–Maggie podría hacerlo si se lo propusiera –comentó Daryl, de pronto–. Deanna vio algo en ella, y sé que Rick también. Es fuerte y sabe tomar decisiones. Pero sobre todo es una gran mujer, y se preocupa por la gente –hizo una pausa y su mirada se entristeció–. Además, sé que no va a volver aquí, no me lo ha dicho, pero lo he visto en sus ojos. No va a dejar a Glenn.

–La gente la respetaría, estoy de acuerdo en eso, pero es una responsabilidad muy grande y no deberíamos de adelantaros a ciertos acontecimientos. Gregory sigue ahí, y va a ser difícil arrebatarle ese puesto. Aunque te cueste creerlo hay gente que le apoya. De todas formas soy de los que piensa que el tiempo pone todo en su sitio, así que lo que tenga que ser, será –dijo, y entonces se levantó–. En fin, iré a acostarme un rato. Supongo que nos veremos en cuatro semanas…

–Eso si no te matan antes –apuntó el arquero con voz ronca–. Ese plan tuyo de seguirles… es una gilipollez, y tú lo sabes.

–Daryl… confía un poco en mí –dijo el scout, dándole un suave toque en el hombro, luego se dirigió hasta la puerta–. No me eches mucho de menos.

 

***

 

Cuando Daryl entró en la cocina a la mañana siguiente Aaron ya se encontraba trabajando, de hecho había sido el olor a huevos recién hechos lo que le había sacado de la cama, y eso que había pasado gran parte de la noche en vela. Antes de bajar, había echado un vistazo por la ventana, y calle abajo había vislumbrando el 4x4 de Paul aparcado frente a la casa de Rick.

–He preparado un poco de la pasta que sobró, para que se lleve para el camino –comentó Aaron. Daryl pestañeó un par de veces y le miró con la frente arrugada, como si no le hubiera entendido–. Es una forma de sellar definitivamente la paz.

–No creo que necesites seguir demostrando que estás arrepentido, Aaron –dijo el arquero, acercándose a la ventana de la cocina para comprobar, de nuevo, que el coche no se había movido de su sitio.

–Tú también deberías de comer algo.

–No tengo hambre.

–Daryl, es un viaje largo.

El arquero se volvió para mirar al otro hombre, de nuevo confundido por sus palabras, y pensando que era demasiado temprano para frases enigmáticas.

–Estaré bien… –continuó Aaron–, y tú tienes cosas importantes que hacer.

Aaron se acercó a Daryl, que no se había despegado de la ventana, y le entregó un tupper de plástico. El arquero lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Vamos Daryl, aquí está Rick, Michonne, el Padre Gabriel, Abraham, Sasha… y aunque no esté en mi mejor momento, yo también estoy listo para echar una mano. ¿Allí a quien tienen? Por lo que he oído solo está él. Necesitan ayuda.

–También están Rosita y Tara… y bueno, Eugene, pero supongo que eso no cuenta.

–Deja de hacerte el remolón, _sé_ que quieres ir, y les vendrá bien tu ayuda. Así que coge el maldito tupper y llévaselo. Hay comida suficiente para los dos.

Cuando estaba a pocos metros del 4x4, Daryl vio que Michonne entraba en la casa y Paul se encontraba detrás, junto al maletero, guardando algunas cosas. Armas, observó el arquero en cuanto se asomó.

–¡Buenos días! –dijo el scout nada más verle–,pensé que no ibas a venir a despedirte.

–No vengo a despedirme.

–Ah, ¿no?

–Esas son muchas armas, y munición…

–Sí, habrá que ir poco a poco, pero necesitan familiarizarse con ellas, al menos para asegurarnos de que no se van a disparar en un pie, o peor, que nos den a uno de nosotros.

–Es peligroso viajar con todo esto…

–Lo sé, conozco algunas rutas alternativas, no hay poblaciones cerca, así que espero que al menos sea suficiente para evitarlos. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó señalando el tupper.

–Ah… sí, es un poco de comida que ha hecho Aaron, para el viaje. Todavía se siente un poco culpable.

–Vaya, se lo agradezco, pero no tenía que haberse molestado. Ya está todo olvidado.

–Sí, eso le he dicho yo –Daryl miró entonces hacia la puerta de la casa de Rick, esperando que, al menos por unos segundos, nadie saliera de allí. Luego se volvió para mirar al scout que seguía organizando el maletero–. He estado pensando que uh… tal vez sería buena idea ir contigo –Paul se volvió enseguida para mirarle, levantando las cejas con cierta sorpresa–. Quiero decir que, quiero ver cómo se encuentra Maggie, y está claro que necesitas ayuda; yo puedo enseñarles a seguir un rastro y a usar esas armas… Además, necesito que me quiten estos puntos del hombro, y aquí no tenemos un médico, y Rosita también está allí. Y qué coño… alguien tendrá que asegurarse de que no te despelotan en medio de la carretera.

En ese momento Rick posaba un pie en las escaleras de la entrada, y Michonne se asomaba por la puerta. Ambos se quedaron parados donde estaban. Daryl se aclaró la garganta.

–Le estaba diciendo que voy a ir con él –dijo como si nada.

–¿A Hilltop? –preguntó Rick, sin ocultar la confusión que se reflejaba en su rostro.

–Sí. Voy a ayudarles, aquí tenéis gente de sobra.

Tanto Michonne como Rick bajaron los escalones y se acercaron a ellos.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí.

Rick no parecía especialmente entusiasmado con la noticia, pero en el fondo era consciente de que en Hilltop necesitaban más gente capaz para entrenar a personas que no habían peleando nunca.

–De acuerdo, sí… supongo que es lógico que vayas.

–Sí. Iré a buscar mis cosas.

Media hora después se encontraban frente a las verjas de Alexandria, esperando a que les abrieran paso. Rick se encontraba de pie, junto al coche, el resto sobre las plataformas, custodiando su salida, asegurándose de que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

–Tened cuidado –dijo el sheriff asomándose a la ventanilla–. Intentaremos haceros llegar cualquier noticia relevante, si fuera necesario.

–Sí, nosotros haremos lo mismo –contestó Paul.

–Dadle un abrazo a Maggie, y al resto, de nuestra parte. Si no hay cambio de planes y nada ocurre antes, nos vemos en cuatro semanas.

–Nos vemos en cuatro semanas –contestó Daryl.

Entonces el coche se puso en marcha, a toda velocidad, alejándose de Alexandria, hasta que se convirtió en un punto imperceptible en la lejanía.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos hasta ahora, así que espero que los disfrutéis ♥

La ruta alternativa que Paul había decidido tomar, les llevaría por lo menos unas seis horas más de viaje hasta su llegada a Hilltop. Una vuelta por carreteras secundarias que les ayudaría a evitar grandes y pequeñas urbes, y en la medida de lo posible, un nuevo encuentro con los salvadores. Debido a esas horas extras de camino, los dos habían acordado hacer una parada para descansar, y ocultarse durante la noche, lo que les permitiría, además, asegurarse de que nadie les estaba siguiendo.

Un par de horas antes del atardecer, cuando las sombras se vuelven largas y la luz cambia a un tono anaranjado, localizaron una pequeña granja solitaria, que divisaron en lo alto de una tímida colina. Tuvieron que desviarse de la carretera que estaban siguiendo, pero consideraron que aquel podría ser un sitio adecuado para resguardarse durante las horas nocturnas.

La granja contaba con una cerca de madera rodeando toda la parcela. Aparcaron el coche entre la casa, una vivienda estrecha, de dos plantas y que contaba con un pequeño porche en la entrada; y el granero. Luego se bajaron para echar un vistazo e inspeccionar la zona. Caminaron con cuidado, entre las hierbas descuidadas que habían crecido sin control, pues sabían que era mejor no confiarse; era difícil adivinar lo que podría ocultarse bajo esos mantos de color de verde.

–Mira eso –dijo de pronto Daryl.

El arquero había señalado un bulto que se encontraba a unos metros, parcialmente oculto entre las hierbas. El zumbido persistente que emitían las moscas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, y el intenso olor, dejaban claro que se trataba de un cadáver. Los dos hombres se acercaron con cautela, y descubrieron los restos de huesos, y carne podrida y seca, de un caballo. No tuvieron apenas tiempo de sentir pena por el pobre animal, pues los gemidos agudos de los caminantes no tardaron en escucharse cerca de allí. Eran tres, y salieron a recibirles por detrás del granero. Paul dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a encargarse de ellos, pero Daryl le detuvo cogiéndole del brazo.

–Déjame hacerlo a mí –dijo, sin apartar la vista de los tres seres, que se acercaban a ellos con pasos lentos y torpes.

Paul miró al arquero, listo para protestar, pero entendió enseguida lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Supuso que Daryl tenía su cabeza puesta en la guerra inevitable que estaba por venir, lo que por otra parte era completamente compresible, y era evidente que el arquero, consciente de que aún no estaba en las mejores condiciones físicas para pelear, necesitaba volver a sentir la confianza de semanas atrás. Necesitaba sentirse capaz, de nuevo. Paul no era tonto, comprendía que Daryl era un valor muy importante para ellos en esa lucha, pero además sabía que era necesario que el arquero sintiera que, pese a la heridas, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Por lo que dio un paso atrás, dejando que el otro hombre se encargará de acabar con los caminantes.

Daryl respiró hondo, y desenfundó la navaja que había recuperando en Alexandria, sujetándola con su mano derecha. Paul le miraba con atención, y no pudo evitar la tentación de coger uno de sus propios cuchillos –solo por si acaso– se dijo. El arquero se acercó a los tres seres, dos hombres y una mujer, y los observó durante unos breves segundos. Luego colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro herido, como si necesitara asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio, y apretó la otra mano alrededor de la empuñadura del cuchillo aún con más fuerza. Incluso desde donde estaba, Paul pudo observar cómo sus nudillos se volvían blancos por la presión, excesiva, que estaba ejerciendo. Entonces Daryl levantó el brazo parcialmente, y cerró los ojos. Estaba dudando, el scout podía percibir que no se sentía seguro, y los caminantes cada vez estaba más cerca de él, con sus penetrantes aullidos rasgando el aire con más intensidad, con cada segundo que pasaba. Paul quiso acercarse a él para echarle una mano, pero en el fondo sabía que era mejor dejar que se ocupara de ello, él solo.

El arquero abrió los ojos de nuevo y dio un paso atrás, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que los caminantes estaban a tan solo unos pocos metros de dónde él se encontraba. Suspiró profundamente, y finalmente cambió el cuchillo de mano, y lo blandió sobre sus cabezas, acabando definitivamente con sus vidas.

Paul observó a Daryl desde la distancia, el arquero se había quedado inmóvil, contemplando con cierta inquietud, los tres cadáveres. Su respiración se había acelerado, y sus músculos se habían tensado, pese a haber sido capaz de acabar con ellos sin excesiva dificultad.

–¿Te duele? –preguntó Paul.

Daryl movió la cabeza.

–No, ya no –dijo con su voz ronca–, pero tengo miedo de que vuelva a hacerlo, y que el dolor me paralice como pasó en la fábrica de arroz.

–Te recuperarás, Daryl –-apuntó Paul con suavidad, acercándose a él–. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto regresemos a Hilltop, Harlan te quitará los puntos, y Alex puede ayudarte con la rehabilitación.

El arquero dejó escapar una leve risa.

–Ni hablar, no dejaré que me toque; ese hombre me odia.

Paul esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

–Echemos un vistazo al granero.

Daryl se giró para mirarle, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Después, los dos caminaron hasta las puertas correderas de la entrada del granero, cada uno de ellos colocándose a ambos extremos, preparados con sus armas para defenderse en caso de ser necesario. Paul hizo un gesto al arquero, y luego golpeo las puertas rojizas de madera. Esperaron, como habían hecho en otras tantas ocasiones, a la espera de ese sonido tan familiar, pero solo recibieron el silencio como respuesta. Ambos se miraron, y el scout hizo nuevamente un gesto con la cabeza, para indicarle que era momento de abrir las puertas. Cada uno de ellos agarró una de las asas, y deslizaron las altas láminas hacia los lados. El intenso hedor del interior, les golpeó como un puño invisible. Era una mezcla de olor a cerrado, a ganado, heces y muerte.

–Joder… –Paul tapó rápidamente su rostro con la bandana que colgaba de su cuello.

Cuando entraron, lo que vieron les resultó desolador. El ganado muerto en sus corrales. Cabras, vacas y caballos, consumidos por el hambre, y que ahora yacían como momias disecadas. Paul respiró hondo a través de la tela que le cubría parcialmente la cara, e imaginó el miedo y el desconcierto de esos pobres animales, que esperaron, sin saberlo, una muerte inevitable.

–¿Estás bien?

Paul no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado parado en medio del establo, observando con tristeza, todo cuanto les rodeaba.

–Sí… supongo que este es un buen sitio para esconder el coche –dijo, y luego salió del granero.

Después de guardar el 4x4, se dirigieron a la casa. Primero llamaron, tal y como habían hecho en el granero, y después de esperar y no escuchar nada al otro lado, entraron en la vivienda. No parecía que hubiera mucho que ver allí, justo frente a la entrada había unas escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba, y a simple vista podían distinguirse tres cuartos en la planta baja, a la derecha la cocina, en frente, y a la izquierda, la sala de estar, un poco más adelante se encontraba el baño, y al fondo había otra puerta que imaginaron llevaría a un sótano.

–Tú echa un vistazo por aquí; yo miraré arriba –comentó Paul.

El scout dejó a Daryl para que inspeccionara la planta baja, y se dirigió al piso superior. Frente a las escaleras lo primero que se encontró fue el cuarto de baño, no era muy grande, pero contaba con suficiente espacio para una bañera de buen tamaño. Echó un ojo al botiquín, oculto tras el espejo, y encontró algunos frascos de medicamentos, cuchillas de afeitar y cepillos de dientes, con sus cerdas completamente gastadas y deformadas. Después salió del baño y entró en la habitación que había a su izquierda, parecía haber pertenecido a una niña, las paredes estaban cubiertas por un papel pintado de rayas y de color rosa, y sobre la colcha floreada, había unas cuantas muñecas apiladas. Pasó por delante de un pequeño escritorio y observó los libros, luego caminó hasta el pequeño armario, que había junto a la ventana, y lo abrió. Allí estaba toda su ropa, vestidos, camisetas y pantalones. Dedujo que la niña habría tenido entre diez u once años, y deseó que su ausencia solo significara que había conseguido huir, y resguardarse en un lugar mejor.

Después de salir de allí, se dirigió al cuarto del fondo del pasillo, la habitación principal de la casa. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue la cama, no demasiado grande para tratarse de una cama de matrimonio. Se dirigió entonces hasta el aparador que había en frente, sobre él había algunas fotografías enmarcadas, cogió una de ellas, una fotografía antigua, y se encontró con las miradas y las sonrisas de los que una vez había ocupado aquella casa. Había una mujer, tenía su pelo recogido en un moño, y llevaba puesto un vestido largo y estampado. A su lado había un hombre, alto, con bigote y pelo largo. Llevaba puestos una camisa de cuadros y unos pantalones de pana acampanados. En otro de los marcos se encontró con los ojos grandes y azules de una niña, que como había imaginado, tendría unos once años, con un pelo tan largo que le llegaba hasta las caderas. Paul posó la fotografía donde la había encontrado, y caminó hasta el armario, echando una ojeada a la ropa, mientras escuchaba los pesados pasos de Daryl subiendo por las escaleras.

–Abajo no hay nada –dijo en cuanto se asomó por la puerta–. ¿Qué haces?

–Podíamos llevarnos la ropa, tal vez le sirva a alguien. Mira, esto es perfecto para ti –dijo sacando una camisa de franela con el estampado de cuadros más feo que jamás había visto.

–Que te den.

Paul sonrió, porque pese a sus palabras, ni siquiera Daryl se molestó en mostrarse ofendido.

–Voy a bajar a echar un ojo al sótano –comentó Paul–, ¿quieres ir al coche y sacar la mochila?

Los dos hombres bajaron de nuevo al piso principal, mientras Daryl salía para ir a buscar la mochila y la comida al coche, Paul se dirigió al sótano. Las escaleras de acceso eran bastante estrechas y empinadas, y apenas había luz, por lo que echó mano de la pequeña linterna que solía llevar consigo en el 4x4. Sitió un frío extraño en cuanto llegó abajo, también percibió un olor peculiar, pero apenas pudo pararse a pensar en ello, porque lo que vio allí le dejó completamente pasmado. En medio del sótano había varias estanterías alineadas y repletas de víveres, pero aquello no era una simple despensa, aquello era el almacén propio de una mente desquiciada que esperaba, sin remedio, alguna clase de crisis mundial. Había latas de conserva apiladas, innumerables paquetes de material higiénico, baterías, botes de gasolina, herramientas de todo tipo, bebidas… por tener, tenía incluso hasta mascaras de gas.

–Que coño…

Entonces pasó algo, demasiado de prisa para que el scout lo viera venir. Primero hubo un grito, pero no un grito humano, y luego algo le agarró por la espalda. Paul se soltó rápidamente, asustado, y se apartó chocando contra una de las estanterías. De una esquina oscura vio salir a un caminante que estiró los brazos con ansia, igual que un animal, abalanzándose sobre él hasta que no pudo avanzar más, como si algo le estuviera reteniendo. Paul lo observó mientras trataba de recuperar tanto su respiración como la calma, y se fijó en que el ser tenía una cuerda alrededor de su cuello. Se dio cuenta entonces, de que el caminante en realidad no había tratado de moverse hacia él, sino que se balanceaba en el aire, desesperado por alcanzarle y salir de esa trampa mortal, en la que él mismo se había metido. Luego contempló su rostro, la larga melena y los pocos pelos que todavía enmarcaban su labio superior. Era el dueño de la casa, no tenía ninguna duda. Paul cogió una gran bocanada de aire, y sin esperar un segundo, clavó el afilado cuchillo contra su cráneo, llenando el sótano con un abrumador silencio.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

Paul pegó un salto, en cuanto escuchó la voz de Daryl a su espalda.

–¡Joder! No te he oído bajar… apareció de la nada –dijo aún con su voz entrecortada.

El arquero observó al hombre.

–Tiene que ser irónico, ¿no? que trates de buscar la muerte y lo que te encuentres sea esto.

–Sí… En fin. Mira esto –dijo señalando las estanterías–, este hombre tenía que sufrir algún tipo de trastorno psicótico.

–Joder… o eso, o sabía algo que el resto del mundo no sabía –apuntó Daryl mirando las estanterías llenas de provisiones–. Tuvo que pasar años para almacenar todo esto.

–Demos gracias por su locura.

Una vez de vuelta al piso de arriba, Daryl le informó de que contaban con una cocina de gas, así que tras buscar una cacerola lo suficientemente limpia, se dispusieron a calentar la comida que les había mandado Aaron. Paul removió la pasta sobre el fuego, mientras Daryl buscaba unos platos, y algunas velas que sirvieran para iluminar la rudimentaria cena. Y de pronto Paul recordó todas esas veces que había cocinado para Benjamin, cuando estaba en casa.

 

_–Qué bien huele eso –escuchó la voz de Ben a su espalda._

_Paul se giró para mirarle y dedicarle una sonrisa, y en cuanto estuvo a su altura, le ofreció la cuchara para que probara un poco._

_–Mmm… sabe aún mejor de lo que huele, ¿qué es?_

_–Una receta que vi esta mañana en la tele._

_–Ves demasiado la televisión cuando estás en casa… –comentó Ben mientras le apartaba con delicadeza, un mechón de pelo de la cara._

_–Tengo que hacer algo para no pasar el rato echándote de menos._

_–¡Ja! Vete a venderle esas falacias a alguien que no te conozca, Monroe._

_Los dos hombres se rieron con complicidad, y Paul se inclinó ligeramente para posar sus labios sobre los de Ben._

_–Se está quemando –comentó de pronto una voz extraña._

_–¿Eh?_

 

–Que se está quemando.

La voz de Daryl irrumpió en sus pensamientos, devolviéndole bruscamente a la realidad, mientras Paul observaba, con la confusión reflejada en cada pequeña arruga de su rostro, cómo el arquero le quitaba la cazuela de las manos y la apartaba del fuego.

–¿Qué te pasa, hombre? –preguntó Daryl con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo siento –dijo Paul, y luego salió de la cocina en busca de un poco de aire fresco, sintiendo los ojos del arquero clavados sobre él.

 

_–Estaba muy rico –comentó Benjamin mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta–. Dejaré que veas toda la televisión que quieras, si sigues cocinando así._

_–Eso no suena interesado ni nada…_

_Ben le ofreció una mueca divertida, y luego se levantó de la mesa para recoger los platos._

_–Voy a ponerle la comida a Emmes, ¿postre? –preguntó._

_Pero el timbre del móvil de trabajo de Paul, interrumpió la conversación. Ben se volvió para dedicarle una mirada inquisitiva._

_–No, a estas horas no, Paul._

_–Puede ser urgente._

_–Paul, eres representante farmacéutico, qué puede ser importante, exactamente a las… –dijo mirando su reloj–, nueve y veintitrés de la noche, que no pueda esperar hasta mañana._

_Paul se encogió de hombros para frustración de Ben, que dejó el salón con un gruñido, y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras tanto Paul contestó a la llamada persistente, que hacía vibrar el teléfono con un zumbido irritante. La conversación duró poco, y Paul prácticamente se limitó a saludar, escuchar y despedirse._

_–¿Cuándo? –preguntó Ben, de pie, junto al umbral de la puerta._

_–Mañana a primera hora._

_–Joder…_

_–Ben…_

_–Volviste hace dos días._

_–Ya lo sé, pero sólo será una semana, es…_

_–También iba a ser una semana la última vez y al final estuviste fuera casi un mes…_

_–Escúchame…_

_–No, joder, estoy cansado, Paul. A veces parece que más que para una compañía farmacéutica, trabajas para el puto FBI._

_–Ya sabes cómo va esto, las compañías trabajan sobre nuevas fórmulas, y son muy estrictos con los contratos de confidencialidad._

_–¿Y las convenciones? Mi compañera Bárbara, su marido es médico y ella le acompaña a todas las convenciones. Tú no me lo has propuesto ni una sola vez._

_–Vamos Ben, son un coñazo…_

_–¿Saben que eres gay?_

_–¿Qué?_

_–Que si no me llevas porque te avergüenzas de que te vean con tu novio._

_–Ben no digas gilipolleces, sabes que eso no es cierto, ¿por qué vienes con esto ahora?_

_–Porque no lo entiendo, Paul. Intento mirar para otro lado, pero no creas que porque me haga el loco, no me doy cuenta de que hay algo que no me estás contando._

_Paul se acercó a Benjamin y posó las manos sobre su rostro._

_–Una semana, ¿vale? Una semana, y les pediré unas vacaciones. Me las deben._

_Benjamin cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente._

_–Vale… haré como que te creo. Pero hoy duermes en el sofá._

 

–Vas a hacer que me estalle el cerebro, como sigas hablando –comentó Daryl después de llevarse una buena porción de pasta a la boca.

Paul levantó la mirada de su plato, distraído.

–Creía que te molestaban mis sermones.

–Casi tanto como el pésimo gusto musical de Rick, pero nos estamos lanzando de cabeza a una guerra, y no escuchar tu voz de periquito, me preocupa.

–Solo estoy cansado.

–Ya… haré como que te creo –dijo, y luego se levantó de la mesa.

Por un segundo Paul sintió que el corazón se encogía en su pecho.

–¿Qué has dicho?

–Que lo que tú digas.

Un rato después los dos estaban en el salón, Daryl recostado sobre el sofá, con una cerveza en la mano, que había sacado de un paquete que había encontrado en la diminuta despensa de la cocina, mientras Paul echaba una ojeada a los vinilos que había apilados en una estantería junto al mueble de la televisión. Habían tapado todas las ventanas con telas, para poder dejar una de las velas encendidas, e iluminar, aunque fuera tímidamente, la pequeña estancia.

–Supertramp, Dire Straits, Pink Floyd… vaya, este hombre tiene una colección realmente buena. ¿Te gusta algo de esto?

–¿Eh? –contestó Daryl, como si no hubiera estado escuchándole.

–Te quejaste del gusto musical de Rick, ¿qué te gusta a ti?

–No escucho música –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

–Venga ya, todo el mundo escucha música, o al menos escuchaba.

–Yo no.

–¿En serio no tenías ningún grupo favorito?

–Nah.

–Joder, eres un muermo –dijo Paul, apartando las piernas del arquero a un lado y sentándose en el otro extremo del sofá, fijando su mirada en la cerveza que Daryl se estaba llevando a los labios.

–Lo siento, solo quedaba una, y tú conduces.

–Cuanta generosidad.

Daryl se encogió de hombros, pero acto seguido movió una mano, y de un lado del sofá cogió una lata de cerveza y se la lanzó al scout. Paul la cogió en el aire, pero cuando fue a abrirla, el contenido salió disparado, desparramándose por el suelo, y sobre sus manos. Daryl dejó escapar una carcajada.

–Capullo…

–Fuiste tú quien sugirió que debía reírme más a menudo.

–Pero no a mi costa…

Pero el scout también rió, pues en el fondo le complacía ver al arquero en esa actitud mucho más relajada y abierta, muy diferente a la coraza defensiva con la que solía mostrarse al mundo.

–Creo que voy a pasar la noche aquí –comentó el scout–, arriba siento como si estuviéramos invadiendo su espacio.

–Sí, yo también.

Paul sonrío para sí.

–No queremos dormir arriba por respeto, pero mañana vamos a saquearles sin pudor alguno. Ironías de la vida.

–En eso consiste la supervivencia.

–Sí… Hablando de eso, ¿has tenido cuidado del vendaje?

–Me lo cambió Aaron ayer, ¿por qué? ¿Querías volver a meterme mano, Monroe?

–Vaya, _Monroe_ , esto se está poniendo serio, pero siento informarle, _Dixon_ , que no es mi tipo.

–¿No soy demasiado blanco y manejable para ti?

–Eres un capullo… y estás muy equivocado si esa es la imagen que tienes de Alex.

–¿Has estado con alguien más además de él?

–¿A qué viene ese interés?

Daryl hizo una mueca con la boca.

–No me apetece hablar de Negan, y esa es la primera tontería que se me ha pasado por la cabeza.

–¿Mi vida amorosa te parece una tontería? –Paul fingió sentirse ofendido, pero luego añadió–: No he tenido con nadie, lo que he tenido con Alex, pero… Tuve una noche tonta con alguien de El Reino, _una_ vez.

–¿El tipo de la hierba?

Había algo en la forma en que el arquero había formulado la pregunta, que despertó curiosidad, pero también malestar, en Paul, pues recordaba la reserva de Daryl cuando había hecho mención al elevado coste, de lo que llevaba en la pequeña bolsa de plástico, cuando se habían encontrado en la torre del colegio.

–¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Estás celoso o qué? –aquella podría haberse considerado una pregunta jocosa, de no haber sido por el tono recio que Paul había usado.

–Nah… Tú tampoco eres mi tipo.

Paul levantó las cejas.

–Así que tienes un _tipo_ , esto se pone interesante –Paul se cruzó de brazos–. Vamos, cuéntame…

–No.

–Entonces lo adivinaré yo.

–No.

–Veamos…

–He dicho que lo dejes –contestó Daryl endureciendo el tono, de pronto.

–Ya veo, o sea que tú puedes hacer insinuaciones sobre mí, pero yo no puedo decir nada sobre ti.

El scout notó enseguida el cambio de actitud de Daryl. De hecho, el arquero dejó la postura relajada que había adoptado hasta ese momento, y se sentó con su espalda rígida apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá. Luego clavó su mirada en la lata que sujetaba entre las manos, y comenzó a juguetear sobre ella con los dedos.

–Solo le prometí conseguirle una lámpara térmica la próxima vez que saliera –dijo Paul.

–A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones, no es asunto mío.

–Claro que no, pero has pensando en ello, y eso me molesta.

El silencio les rodeó como un invitado extra y nada deseado. De pronto creció una tensión entre los dos, tan intensa como palpable, Paul sintió una presión inesperada en el pecho, que no supo a qué atribuir. Posiblemente habría bromeado sobre ello con cualquier otra persona, pero por alguna razón, le dolía que el arquero pensara que era capaz de ir por ahí, manteniendo relaciones con cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, y mucho peor, con el propósito de conseguir algo a cambio. Había tenido que cargar con el sambenito de la promiscuidad gran parte de su vida. Porque la sociedad no solo no estaba preparada para aceptar que un hombre amara a otro hombre, sino que tampoco se esforzaba por intentar entenderlo. Así que la única justificación que encontraban para tal transgresión, era el vicio.

–Nunca he tenido una relación seria con nadie –dijo de pronto Daryl–, solo polvos de una noche, con mujeres que solían estar relacionadas con mi hermano de alguna forma, y eso no es decir ni mucho, ni bueno sobre ellas. Yonquis, putas… De hecho mi primera vez fue con una, mi hermano pagó por ella, como regalo de cumpleaños. Cumplía quince –el arquero suspiró entonces–. Así que, supongo que en el fondo no, no tengo ningún tipo.

La repentina –e inesperada– confesión de Daryl, le había pillado casi desprevenido, pero Paul escuchó con atención. El breve relato del arquero había abandonado sus labios con un hilo suave, pero en sus palabras no había distinguido ni arrepentimiento, ni vergüenza, solo hastío. Un hombre que se mostraba cansado de proyectar la imagen que se esperaba de él, pero que no reflejaba en absoluto quién era realmente como persona.

–Tu hermano parecía una joya.

Daryl asintió, pensativo.

–Él era el único que se preocupaba por mí. Siento que pese a todo, no puedo reprocharle nada.

–Te merecías algo mejor.

–¿Por qué? ¿Quién decide eso? Tuve lo que estaba al alcance de mi mano, ni más ni menos.

–Te merecía algo mejor, de todas formas –Paul hizo una breve pausa, sin apartar los ojos del arquero. Luego preguntó–: ¿Nunca te enamoraste de ninguna mujer?

–No –contestó el arquero con parquedad.

–¿Y de algún hombre?

El arquero se giró bruscamente para clavar sus ojos sobre los de Paul. El scout había formulado la pregunta con el único propósito de estudiar su reacción, y vio cómo la expresión de Daryl se había ensombrecido bajo la luz titilante de la vela, que iluminaba su rostro profundizando las arrugas que se habían formado sobre su frente. El scout le observó con atención, incluso cuando éste desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. Y aunque el arquero intentaba ocultarlo, Paul percibió su nerviosismo, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la cerveza, , se la llevaba a la boca para darle un último trago, y luego se frotaba la nariz con una inquietud difícil de obviar.

–No –dijo entonces, con gravedad.

 

_–Mientes –dijo Paul apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta–, Dices que no estás enfadado, pero no es verdad._

_–No he dicho que no esté enfadado –contestó Ben, mientras daba vueltas por la habitación–, he dicho que no me apetece discutir contigo ahora. Mañana vas a irte, pese a mis protestas, así que no pienso gastar ni un solo minuto de mi tiempo peleando contigo._

_–Yo tampoco quiero discutir, pero no quiero irme así._

_–Pues tendrás que vivir con ello, Paul. Tal vez, para cuando vuelvas, podamos sentarnos y hablar. Y más te vale traer contigo esas vacaciones que dices, si no juro que pondré tus maletas en la puerta._

_–No vas a hacer eso._

_Ben resopló sonoramente._

_–Claro que no, porque te quiero demasiado, maldito hippie. Pero lo digo muy en serio, Paul Monroe, hoy duermes en el sofá –cogió su almohada de la cama y se la lanzó._

_A las tres y treinta y cuatro de la mañana, según marcaba su teléfono, Paul se sentaba en el sofá acariciando a Emmes, que dormía plácidamente a su lado, roncando ligeramente, mientras él era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Quería subir al piso de arriba, meterse en la cama junto a Ben, abrazarle y besarle, y pedirle perdón. Pero era consciente que las disculpas no servían de nada en ese momento, y que Ben tenía todo el derecho a mostrarse cansado y enfadado, por toda esa situación. Él también lo estaba, y le provocaba una desazón inmensa no poder abordar el tema como se merecía._

_Con un intenso suspiro, se levantó del sofá y bajó hasta el pequeño gimnasio, que habían montado en el sótano, y allí descargó toda su rabia y frustración contra un saco de boxeo._

–A veces me recuerdas a Ben –dijo el scout, después de un rato callados–, Él se crió en un ambiente rural, en una familia excesivamente tradicional y conservadora, y creció con esa idea de que la obligación del hombre era casarse con una mujer, y formar una familia. Y eso de hombres con hombres… eso era una aberración, un pecado mortal –rió con pesar–. Él tuvo relaciones con mujeres, de hecho me contó que había tenido un noviazgo, de más de un año, con una compañera de universidad. Pero nunca sintió nada, ni física ni emocionalmente, y eso le causó tal ansiedad que terminó por caer en una depresión. No entendía por qué él no podía ser _normal_ , por qué no podía ser como el resto.

Daryl agachó la cabeza mientras escuchaba el relato, y Paul continuó:

–Nos conocimos un año después de que él se mudara a la ciudad para trabajar. Allí había hecho nuevas amistades, gente que le ayudó a abrir los ojos a un mundo que estaba ahí, pero al que se negaba a mirar. Empezó a entenderse un poco más, y a experimentar cosas que él deseaba, pero que no se atrevía a probar. Tuvo rollos con algunos hombres, aunque nunca llegó a acostarse con ninguno de ellos. Su primera vez fue conmigo, y fue… fue muy especial.

Paul observó al arquero, que no pudo ocultar, ni siquiera bajo la tímida luz naranja de la vela, el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas.

–Entiendo como te sientes –dijo Paul con suavidad.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, si ni siquiera yo lo estoy?

–Porque lo he visto antes. A Ben le llevó años aceptarse, pero lo hizo y por fin consiguió ser feliz. Oye… –dijo, consciente de la creciente tensión en el arquero–, sé que esto es cosa tuya y que tienes que ser tú quien dé el paso adelante, pero puedes hablar conmigo si quieres. Sé que piensas que soy un _charlatán_ , y que no me tomo nada en serio, pero se me da bien escuchar a la gente.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron callados, aunque la tensión de un momento antes había desaparecido. Sin embargo, Paul creyó que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, y no podía pretender sacar al arquero de esa cueva en la que llevaba años encerrado, casi a patadas. Observó a Daryl apretar sus manos sobre la lata de cerveza, ahora vacía, arrugándola hasta que perdió su forma, y clavaba su mirada en el suelo.

–Había un chico –dijo entonces, para sorpresa del scout–, era mi vecino, era unos cuatro años mayor que yo. Hablábamos a menudo, nos llevábamos bien. Le gustaban las motos, como a mí. Me gustaba pasar el rato con él, tenía un pequeño taller en su garaje, y siempre estaba haciendo cosas. No nos costaba hablar, y a veces quedábamos para dar paseos en moto. Entonces, empecé a sentir cosas, mi cuerpo reaccionaba y se despertaba cuando estaba cerca de él, y yo no lo entendía, y lo aborrecía. _Me_ aborrecía. Porque esos pensamientos solo los podían tener mentes enfermas, y yo no era uno de _ellos_ –el arquero hizo una pausa para coger aire, mientras jugaba con sus dedos y movía su rodilla arriba y abajo con nerviosismo–. Un día, estábamos en el garaje, él quería cambiar la bujía de su moto y me había pedido que le ayudara. Trabajamos cerca, muy cerca, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su sudor, y de pronto, no sé por qué, me imaginé besándole –Daryl suspiró y se frotó la cara–. Me empalmé _allí_ mismo, delante de él, aunque estoy seguro de que no se dio cuenta porque me fui… me fui corriendo, directo a casa y me encerré en el baño, me bajé los pantalones y los gayumbos, y me coloqué una puta bolsa de guisantes congelada en la polla. Joder no tienes ni puta idea de cuánto me dolía, incluso me quemé la piel por el frío. Pero eso no podía pasar otra vez, aquello estaba mal, yo no era ningún marica. No volví a acercarme a él.

La voz de Daryl temblaba con esas últimas palabras, y Paul sintió un nudo desgarrador en la garganta. Quiso acercase a él, y hacerle entender que aquello ya formaba parte del pasado. Pero no encontró el valor, ni el arrojo necesarios para hacerlo.

–Cuando te pregunté si echabas de menos lo que habíamos dejado atrás, dijiste que no lo sabías. Ahora te escucho hablar y, francamente, no lo entiendo –dijo Paul.

–Supongo que nunca perdí la esperanza de llegar a tener una vida normal, fuera lo que fuese eso –Daryl cogió aire–. ¿Y tú? tú dijiste que no lo echabas de menos, teniendo la vida _perfecta_.

Paul dibujó sonrió amarga.

–Eso es lo que decían todos, que éramos la pareja perfecta, con la vida perfecta y los trabajos perfectos. Ganábamos dinero, y habíamos comprado la casa perfecta, en uno de los barrios más perfectos de Washington.

–¿Vivías en Washington?

–Sí… él era asesor financiero y yo trabajaba como representante de una compañía farmacéutica –Daryl hizo un sonido con la boca, como si se hubiera acordado de la conversación que habían tenido en la farmacia, unos días atrás–. Y es verdad, todo hubiera sido perfecto, de no ser por el hecho de que en realidad todo era una jodida mentira. Al menos en lo que se refería a mí. No trabajaba para ninguna compañía farmacéutica, trabajaba para la CIA.

Daryl arrugó el rostro confundido, y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla de nuevo. Incluso en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, y dejó escapar algo parecido a una carcajada, como si asumiera que Paul solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

–¿En serio?

 

_Paul abrió la carpeta de cartulina marrón que había frente a él, posada sobre la mesa de cristal. Cuando lo hizo vio una fotografía que había sido tomada con un teleobjetivo, desde una gran distancia. El rostro del hombre se perfilaba con dificultad bajo el grano fotográfico._

_–La tomaron hace un par de semanas –comentó el hombre con traje que se movía delante de él–. En Marruecos, le han estado siguiendo y por lo visto tiene una propiedad allí. No usa el teléfono personal dentro de ella, ni en ninguna otra parte, solo utiliza los teléfonos públicos, por eso ha sido tan difícil seguirle el rastro. Pero esa foto es la prueba que necesitábamos; le tenemos._

_–¿Marruecos? –preguntó Paul._

_–El vuelo sale en dos horas._

 

–Viví durante cinco años con una persona que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era yo realmente. Cuando estaba en casa, intentaba que todo fuera lo más normal posible, aunque empleara parte del tiempo que Ben estaba fuera trabajando, leyendo cualquier chorrada relacionada con medicamentos o las compañías, para poder tener algo de que hablar sobre mi supuesto trabajo. Pero no era fácil, Ben no era idiota, y no puedes pasarte cinco años mintiendo constantemente, sin que la otra persona se de cuenta de que algo no va bien.

 

_–¿Hola?_

_–Ben…_

_–¿Paul? ¿qué es ese ruido? ¿desde donde me llamas?_

_–Te llamo desde una cabina._

_–¿Desde una cabina?_

_–Sí, el móvil se me ha quedado sin batería._

_–¿Y no tenías teléfono en el hotel?_

_Paul resopló, apartándose del auricular del teléfono, y limpiándose el sudor de la frente._

_–Oye, ¿qué tal todo?_

_–Bien, como siempre. ¿Sabes? Martha y Jaime van a tener en un bebé, nos dieron la noticia ayer, cenando. Lo planearon pensando en que tú llegarías hace dos días, pero…_

_–Ya… lo siento._

_–¿No es genial?_

_–Sí, sí que lo es. Me alegro mucho por ellos._

_Al otro lado pudo escuchar el suspiro de Ben._

_–¿Cuándo?_

_–No lo sé, Ben –dijo, frotándose la cara, cansado– no quiero darte otra fecha y que los planes vuelvan a cambiar._

_Entonces escuchó el ladrido de Emmes al fondo._

_–Emmes te dice hola, que por cierto, no sé qué le ha dado, pero ha decidido usar tu camiseta de The Doors como cama._

_–Y seguro que tú no has hecho nada para impedirlo._

_–Lo que sea por la felicidad de nuestro perro._

_–Oye, te voy a tener que colgar, pero escucha Ben, te prometo…_

_–No más fechas, Paul._

_–No, no es eso… hablaremos, te prometo que cuando vuelva hablaremos, ¿vale? Y te lo contaré todo._

–¿Pensaste en decírselo? –preguntó Daryl.

–Hubo una temporada en la que él creía que estaba viendo a otra persona –dijo Paul, dejando escapar una leve carcajada, aunque la sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida–. Sí, lo pensé muchas veces, pero nunca lo hice por miedo a su reacción. Temía que me mirara como si de repente se diera cuenta de que estaba viviendo con un extraño. Pero en el último viaje decidí que era el momento, que no podía esperar más. Tenía que hacerlo por él, y tenía que hacerlo por mí.

 

_Paul levantó la vista del periódico que fingía leer, cuando notó la presencia de alguien acomodándose en la misma mesa del bar, que ocupaba._

_–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó a Donald, uno de sus compañeros de grupo._

_–¿Cómo lo llevas?_

_–El tipo de la barra, detrás de mí: camiseta naranja de rayas, pelo corto, barba de tres días, pantalones kaki, y sandalias marrones._

_Donald echó un vistazo tras él._

_–Sí… ¿le has fichado por su dudoso gusto estético?_

_–Es un confidente, llevo tras él cuatro días. Todavía no puedo probar nada, pero estoy absolutamente convencido._

_–Eso está bien, pero creo que quizá deberías pensar en bajar el ritmo un poco._

_–¿Por qué, sabes algo de él?_

_–¿Del hortera? No, pero he oído otras cosas –dijo inclinándose hacia delante y bajando la voz–, tengo un colega trabajando en el Departamento de Defensa… está pasando algo, Monroe, y creo que van a suspender todos los servicios, y van mandarnos a casa._

_–Explícate._

_–No puedo decirte mucho más, la verdad, ¿has oído hablar del virus ese que está afectando a la India? Por lo visto el tema es más serio de lo que parece –entonces miró su reloj–. Oye, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego, ¿vale?_

_Esa noche Paul miraba, a través de la venta, las luces amarillas que iluminaban los edificios de adobe, mientras con una mano se frotaba la cara, y con la otra sujetaba el teléfono._

_–¿Has escuchado las noticias? –preguntó Ben al otro lado de la línea._

_–Sí, he oído algo, pero seguro que no es nada, ya ha pasado otras veces, nos meten el miedo en el cuerpo, y de pronto nadie vuelve a hablar del tema._

_–Claro, porque cuando empiezan las muertes en el primer mundo, entonces tus colegas se sacan una vacuna de la manga, y todo arreglado. Seguro que todo lo provocan ellos. Pero la verdad es que la gente está empezando a asustarse, hoy en el supermercado se estaban llevando carros y carros llenos de comida. Era una locura._

_–Tú no te preocupes, seguro que al final no es nada._

–¿Qué pasó entonces?

–Pues que, prácticamente de la nada, empezó el caos. Tú también lo viviste.

 

_–Joder, Paul, ¿Cuándo vas a venir?_

_–Estoy intentando solucionarlo, seguramente que en un par de días pueda darte una fecha. Oye, tú mantén la calma, ¿vale?_

_Escuchó a Ben suspirar sobre el auricular._

_–No sé que hacer, aquí todo el mundo está empaquetando sus cosas para largarse._

_–¿A dónde?_

_–No lo sé, pero empiezo a pensar que yo también debería hacer lo mismo._

_–Ben tranquilízate; hazme caso, quédate en casa. Te llamaré otra vez en cuanto pueda._

–¿Y vosotros no sabíais qué estaba pasando?

–No, solo nos dijeron que suspendiéramos todas las actividades y que esperáramos confinados, hasta nueva orden.

 

_–He hablado con mi colega, pero nadie dice nada, solo que es información confidencial –comentó Donald visiblemente cabreado._

_En una de las habitaciones del piso franco, los seis miembros del grupo se apelotonaban rodeados de maletas._

_–¿Confidencial? ¡Y para quién coño se supone que estamos trabajando nosotros! –dijo Paul irritado._

_–A mi ya me da igual –aseguró Samantha, la única mujer que había entre ellos–. Bastante es que nos van a poner un avión para sacarnos de aquí y llevarnos de nuevo a casa. ¿Habéis visto las noticias? Los aeropuertos están atestados de gente histérica, pero no está saliendo ni un solo vuelo._

_–Yo creo que no tienen ni puta idea de lo que está pasando –dijo Arthur, el miembro más joven de los seis–, ayer conseguí pillar conexión a Internet y vi un vídeo, un vídeo real, tíos… ¡joder qué coño puede ser eso!… seguro que ni ellos lo saben, por eso dicen que es confidencial, porque no saben qué otra mierda decir._

_Paul se levantó de la cama en la que se sentaba, y comenzó a pasear por el cuarto con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Las líneas estaban completamente saturadas, y había intentado llamar a Ben en numerosas ocasiones, durante los pasados días, sin ningún éxito._

_–Sí –contestaron apresuradamente al otro lado._

_–Joder, ¿Ben?_

_–¡Paul!_

_–¿Estás bien?_

_–¿Paul?_

_–Ben, ¿me escuchas?_

_–No muy bien._

_–No te muevas de donde estás, ¿me oyes?_

_–Joder, Paul, hay militares por todas partes, hay gente que ha conseguido largarse, pero al resto nos han llegado a amenazar para que nos quedemos en casa._

_La línea parecía cortarse por momentos, y Paul comenzaba a perder los nervios._

_–Lo sé, escucha, no te mueves de ahí, ¿vale? Cogeré un avión en un par de horas, vuelvo a casa… ¿Ben?_

_Al otro lado podía escuchar a Ben moverse y a Emmes ladrar al fondo desesperado._

_–¿Ben?_

_–Sí, sí… te esperaré. Te esperaré aquí._

_Paul notó que su respiración se aceleraba, intentando atrapar el aire que se quedaba agarrado en su garganta y que no conseguía llegar hasta sus pulmones._

_–Nos vemos pronto. Te quiero…_

_Pero al otro lado del auricular ya solo había ruido._

_–¿Ben?… ¿Ben? –esperó, pero no hubo respuesta– ¡joder!  
_

 

–Nunca olvidaré las miradas de toda esa gente en el aeropuerto. Su desesperación, el pánico. Ancianos, mujeres, hombres… niños. Mientras nosotros pasábamos por delante de ellos, sin mirarles a la cara, conscientes de que les íbamos a abandonar allí –Paul rió con sarcasmo–, en algún lugar de nuestro subconsciente, realmente creíamos que nos estábamos poniendo a salvo, y eso que acaba de hablar con Ben por teléfono, y sabíamos que todo estaba igual de mal en todas partes.

–¿Conseguiste llegar a casa? –preguntó Daryl, que había estado escuchando la historia atentamente.

–Sí.

–¿Qué pasó?

–No pasó nada. Ben ya estaba muerto.

Después de todo el relato, y de todos los sentimientos expresados, su voz sonó –quizá– excesivamente fría para lo que acaba de decir. Vio que Daryl fruncía en ceño y luego miraba para otro lado.

–En ese momento –continuó el scout, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro– me di cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido, y de todas las oportunidades que había perdido, para tener esa vida ideal de la que todos hablaban –se frotó los ojos–. Probablemente pienses que esto es una tontería, desde luego no lo compararía con lo que tú has tenido que vivir.

–No es ninguna tontería –dijo el arquero con voz suave–. Todos hemos sufrido, de una forma u otra.

–Sí…

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Paul suspiró y sus hombros se encogieron ligeramente.

–Le hecho de menos. A _él_. Le hecho mucho de menos, pero no lo que teníamos –hizo una pausa y luego se reclinó sobre el respaldo del asiento–. Supongo que esa podría ser la respuesta corta a tu pregunta.

–Bueno… ahora ya puedes ser tú –dijo Daryl con voz queda.

–De eso se trata, Daryl, y espero que entiendas que tú también puedes hacerlo.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza, y esbozó una sonrisa tan suave como imperceptible, pero Paul respondió curvando la comisura de sus labios, y sintió un alivio enorme al poder quitarse ese maldito peso de encima después de tantos años, y esperaba que, tal vez, el hombre que se sentaba a su lado también pudiera hacer lo mismo.


	15. Chapter 15

Había un sonido, un golpe insistente y repetitivo, casi rítmico. Por un momento Daryl no estaba seguro de si estaba dentro de su cabeza o de si se trataba de algo real. Suponía que debía de abrir los ojos y comprobarlo, pero por una vez, en bastante tiempo, se sentía relajado, incluso ignorante a lo que le rodeaba. Hasta que recordó donde se encontraba, en la pequeña casa de la granja, con la compañía de un hombre colgado de una viga en el sótano. Sabía que en la casa no había nadie más, porque él mismo lo había comprobado, pero podía haberse equivocado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que echaba en falta algo, o alguien.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó. Paul no estaba allí, en la otra punta del sofá, recostado, tal y como recordaba haberle visto la última vez, antes de que su cerebro decidiera desconectarse sin su permiso. Entonces fue consciente del sonido, como una gota pesada que cae una y otra vez, y era real, muy real. Miró a su alrededor, las telas seguían colocadas sobre las ventanas, pero había suficiente claridad para darse cuenta de que hacía ya un buen rato que había amanecido.

Se levantó, y caminó con reserva fuera de la sala de estar, echó un vistazo al pasillo, pero allí no había nada, solo el polvo que bailaba en el aire, visible a través de los rayos de luz que entraban por las ventanas de las otras estancias. Se asomó entonces a la cocina, acompañado todavía por ese sonido; pensó en una puerta que se abre y se cierra constantemente. Allí, de pie junto a la ventana, vio a Paul, cruzado de brazos mientras observaba lo que había fuera de allí.

Daryl se frotó los ojos, todavía sintiendo el peso del sueño pegado sobre sus párpados.

–Yo creía que dormía mal, pero tú ganas –comentó rasgando las palabras a través de su garganta reseca.

Paul se volvió un segundo para mirarle, pero luego devolvió su atención a la ventana, e hizo un gesto señalando al exterior, como si le estuviera invitando a que él también echara una ojeada. El arquero se acercó a él y observó. Había cuatro caminantes fuera, y el sonido que había escuchado provenía de los golpes que proferían contra la cerca que rodeaba la finca que intentaban atravesar, sin ningún éxito.

–¿A cuánta distancia crees que pueden olernos? –preguntó Paul sin apartar los ojos de ellos.

–Habrán seguido el rastro de tu champú –comentó Daryl con una despreocupación que incluso a él le sorprendía.

–Me pregunto qué hará la naturaleza con ellos. Quiero decir, si evolucionarán con el paso del tiempo, si desarrollarán alguna especie de conciencia o algo así…

–Joder, espero que no.

Paul se volvió para mirarle entonces, y le observó durante unos segundos antes de hablar.

–¿Qué tal has dormido?

–Parece que mejor que tú.

–Alguien tenía que vigilar esto mientras tú roncabas como el motor de un camión.

–¿Qué? Y una mierda.

–Oh sí, tan fuerte que creí que la casa se vendría abajo.

–Cállate maldito hippie, eso son chorradas.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

Daryl no contestó, dio un paso más al frente y posó sus ojos fuera de allí. Miró el cielo despejado, y el sol que lucía brillante a gran altura.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó.

–No lo sé, sobre las nueve, creo.

–¿Por qué no me has despertado?

–Porque dormías como un bebé; sentí lástima. ¿Listo para ponernos en marcha?

Un rato después cargaban en el maletero, y en los asientos traseros del 4x4, todo el material útil que habían encontrado, incluido algunas prendas de ropa. Y en todo momento Daryl no pudo dejar de pensar en la noche anterior, y en la conversación que habían tenido, y las confesiones cargadas de una sinceridad que, en ese instante, se preguntaba si no habría sido excesiva. Reconocía que sentía cierto alivio al aceptar lo que sentía, no solo a alguien más, sino, y sobre todo, a sí mismo. Quién era él realmente, alguien que no se había podido mostrar al mundo por miedo, y también por vergüenza. Pero a su vez se sentía desnudo. Había entregado una parte de su persona que había permanecido oculta incluso para él, y no podía dejar de pensar en si ahora Paul le miraría, o juzgaría, de un forma completamente diferente. Sabía que era un idea absurda, hablaba del charlatán hippie después de todo, pero la inquietud que hacía bombear su corazón con más fuerza de lo habitual, era demasiado real.

–Lo que te conté ayer –dijo después de aclararse la garganta, y mientras fingía colocar algunas cosas en el maletero–, no se lo había dicho a nadie. Nunca.

Paul le miró un segundo, y luego volvió a lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo en el asiento de atrás.

–No es asunto mío Daryl, y no voy a contárselo a nadie, si es lo que te preocupa.

–No es eso –él sabía que no lo haría–. Es uh… da igual, olvídalo.

El scout dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a él, con esa mirada tranquilizadora y amable tan suya.

–No ha cambiado nada –dijo con suavidad–. Tal vez te sientas diferente ahora, pero sigues siendo el mismo. Es posible que más consciente y libre, pero eso es algo bueno después de todo.

Después de darle un toque amistoso en el hombro, el scout se dirigió a la parte delantera del coche.

–Debería conducir yo –comentó Daryl.

Paul se dio la vuelta para mirarle.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque tú vas a quedarte dormido y nos estrellarás contra un árbol –antes de que Paul pudiera protestar, Daryl continuó hablando–: Estoy bien, ya no me duele… apenas.

El scout se quedó unos segundos observándole fijamente, como si estuviera intentando escanearle con algún tipo de rayo láser invisible.

–De acuerdo –dijo entonces, y Daryl levantó las cejas con sorpresa ante aquella falta de objeción–, pero si te molesta, o te sientes cansado, nos cambiaremos. Lo digo muy en serio, si me doy cuenta de que no te encuentras bien, y no me lo dices, te echaré del coche a patadas e irás andando.

Se pusieron en marcha poco después. Daryl siempre había preferido conducir sobre dos ruedas, pero en aquel momento sintió una gran fortaleza creciendo dentro de él. De pronto volvía a sentir confianza, esa que no le obligaba a depender de alguien que velara por él o por su seguridad. Era cierto que el charlatán hippie se sentaba justo a su lado, pero incluso él miraba con despreocupación los mapas que sujetaba entre las manos, y le daba direcciones hablándole con normalidad, como siempre lo había hecho. Hasta sus pequeñas bromas, que en otro momento habría encontrado irritantes, le resultaban reconfortantes.

Los muros de Hilltop aparecieron en el horizonte unas cuatro horas después de su marcha. La actividad de la comunidad parecía desarrollarse con completa normalidad cuando atravesaron las puertas, y por fin detuvieron el coche no muy lejos de Barrington House. Los ojos del arquero se encontraron con Maggie nada más posar un pie sobre la tierra seca. La mujer paseaba, sola en ese momento, pero en sus mejillas se elevaba un rubor rosado, que daba una nueva vida a su rostro, y Daryl no pudo evitar dibujar una amplia sonrisa, la misma que ella le dedicó en cuando le vio.

–¡Daryl!

Maggie se acercó, caminando con sorprendente entereza y energía, y le rodeó con su brazos cuando estuvo a su altura.

–Has vuelto –dijo ella, con cierto alivio en su voz–, pensé que te quedarías allí, ¿está todo bien?

–Las cosas han cambiado –dijo el arquero con franqueza–, y traemos algunas noticias.

Daryl echó un vistazo a Paul, que en ese momento hablaba con Crystal, se habían apartado de allí y la conversación era apenas audible. El arquero imaginó que estaba informando a la mujer sobre el cargamento que llevaban encima, mientras ideaban la mejor forma de esconder todo aquello, sin llamar excesivamente la atención.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Maggie.

Pero la atención de Maggie se desvió en cuanto percibió que Paul se acercaba a ellos, y en su rostro se dibujó de nuevo una sonrisa cálida. Maggie extendió los brazos y abrazó con ternura al scout.

–Tienes muy buen aspecto –comentó Paul.

–Harlan me ha quitado los puntos, y el bebé sigue creciendo sano –dijo posando las manos sobre su vientre ligeramente abultado.

–¿Todo bien por aquí?

–Sí, si hubierais llegado media hora antes, habríais visto a Tara y a Rosita, han salido para echar un vistazo, hay quien asegura haber visto caminantes en los alrededores. Eugene está trabajando con esa radio que tenéis en la biblioteca, dice que puede hacerla funcionar, y que podría ser una gran alternativa para mantener comunicaciones entre las comunidades. Y Enid ha ido a buscarme una chaqueta, por fin ha empezado a refrescar un poco.

–¿Y qué tal con el resto?– preguntó Paul bajando la voz.

–Bueno, por lo que he podido observar durante estos días, la gente aquí es amable pero bastante reservada. Se ocupa de sus cosas, sin meterse demasiado en la vida de los demás, al menos eso es lo que aparentan. He estado hablando bastante con Brianna, es una mujer encantadora, y me ha contado algunas cosas… por lo visto no ha gustado que se enterrara a Glenn aquí –Maggie cogió aire, y luego miró para otro lado–, pero a parte de eso, todo ha transcurrido con normalidad. Gregory se ha dejado ver más durante estos días, pero quizá esa sea la única novedad. ¡Ah! Bueno sí, hay un nuevo miembro en la comunidad.

Daryl observó a Paul que había levantando una ceja con desconcierto. Luego siguieron la mirada de Maggie, que señaló hacia las escaleras de Barrington House, donde había un grupo de niños jugando y dando de comer a un gato de color pardo claro.

–No puede ser… –dijo Daryl dando un paso adelante, luego miró a Paul, que observaba al animal con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Tiene que ser una broma.

–Te lo dije –comentó el arquero con una sonrisa.

–¿Es que habéis visto a ese gato antes? –preguntó Maggie, que observaba a los dos hombres sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

–Es posible… –contestó Daryl.

–Bueno, ¿vais a contarme algo de esas noticias que traéis? –dijo Maggie.

–Sí, pero es mejor que esperemos al resto –comentó Paul–, mientras tanto voy a ayudar a Crystal a guardar todo lo que traemos, y a buscar un sitio donde podamos hablar sin que nos _interrumpan_. Nos vemos en un rato.

El scout se alejó de ellos y Daryl intentó ignorar la mirada inquisitiva que Maggie le estaba dedicando.

–¿Qué está pasando? –insistió ella.

–Créeme, por una vez tiene razón. Es mejor que no hablemos de ello aquí.

 

***

 

Todos los miembros de la colonia se retiraban para cenar y prepararse para la noche, cuando Maggie, Rosita, Tara, Eugene y Enid, se reunían con Paul y Daryl en el tráiler de Alex.

–¿Seguro que no había un sitio mejor que éste? –inquirió el arquero en voz baja.

–En este tráiler han pasado muchas cosas que no han salido de aquí, créeme.

El arquero apenas controló el rubor que avanzó desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Miró para otro lado, y luego se movió y se apoyó contra la pequeña mesa de la cocina, donde el resto se había acomodado como buenamente había podido. Maggie se sentaba sobre un viejo sillón, Tara se encontraba de pie, al lado del corto pasillo que conducía a la habitación y el cuarto de baño. Enid y Eugene ocupaban dos sillas de la cocina, mientras que Rosita se sentaba sobre la diminuta encimera. El último en entrar fue Alex, con la confusión aún enmarcando cada centímetro de su rostro, y que se sentó en la silla que sobraba.

Paul se había acercado a Alex una vez habían guardado todo el material que habían traído. Crystal le había asegurado que se encargaría del tema de la ropa, mientras que todas las armas las habían guardado en un arcón estropeado que había en la despensa.

–Estás segura de que nadie mirará aquí.

–Segurísima, si no hay comida, a nadie le interesa.

Alex había mostrado un entusiasmo reservado al verle, era evidente que se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto, y lo hubiera hecho de una pieza, pero su ligera satisfacción se había esfumado en cuando se enteró de que el arquero había regresado con él. Paul le había comentado que traían noticias importantes pero que necesitaban un lugar privado donde poder hablar de ello. Le había pedido permiso para usar su tráiler, y aunque Alex había respondido con cierta reticencia en un primer momento, al final había accedido.

–Bueno, ¿vas a contarnos de qué va todo esto, de una vez? –preguntó Rosita, impaciente.

–Eh… Tranquilízate –inquirió Daryl.

Paul se colocó de pie, delante de todos ellos, y cogió aire antes de comenzar a hablar.

–Muy bien, voy a ir directo al grano, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando hablamos en Alexandria os comenté que Hilltop ya hacía acuerdos con otras comunidades, ¿lo recordáis? –Paul hizo una pausa, asegurándose de que veía reconocimiento en sus rostros, y luego continuó.

Les contó todo lo que había pasado dos días atrás, en El Reino. Quiénes eran, dónde se encontraban, y qué podían ofrecer, y les comunicó, directamente, que habían llegado a un acuerdo para unirse a ellos y pelear juntos contra Negan. En la cocina la tensión aumentó repentinamente y era respirable en el aire, pero ninguno de ellos se mostró en contra de la idea, al menos no por el momento. Había dudas, por supuesto, pero ninguno de ellos quería seguir viendo cómo aquel psicópata seguía marcando su territorio a golpe de bate y sangre. Todos, pese a las inevitables consecuencias que aquella situación traería consigo, parecían dispuestos a aceptar que no había otra opción más que plantar cara a los salvadores. Todos, menos Alex, que entornaba sus cejas sin apartar su mirada de Paul.

Daryl había intervenido en un momento para comunicarles que habían encontrado a Carol y Morgan en El Reino, y que se encontraban bien. Una noticia que había conseguido aliviar el ambiente tenso y asfixiante.

–¿Cómo vamos a hacer todo esto? –preguntó Maggie.

–Necesitamos una lista –dijo Paul–, yo conozco a esta gente, y sé de antemano de algunos que no solo están capacitados físicamente, sino que estarían dispuestos a hacerlo. Pero no todos aceptarían, y no podemos poner un cartel anunciándolo, ni ir interrogándoles. Tenemos que ser discretos y evitar que se corra la voz, Gregory no se puede enterar, y no dudéis de que alguna de estas personas correría a decírselo si llegara a sus oídos.

–Lo que nos pides entonces es imposible –apuntó Tara.

Paul posó sus ojos sobre Alex.

–Tú hablas con ellos, Alex, sé que te cuentan cosas.

–Lo que me cuentan lo hacen en confianza.

–No te pido que airees su trapos sucios, solo que averigües, de una forma discreta, si estarían dispuestos a hacerlo.

–¿Enfrentarse a Negan? –preguntó Alex con voz grave.

–Sí.

–Esto es una locura –dijo el auxiliar, meneando la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

–Yo también puedo hablar con algunos de ellos –continuó Paul, ignorando la reacción de Alex momentáneamente–, cuando tengamos los nombres, haremos grupos si es necesario, yo le diré a Gregory que estamos enseñándoles a hacer escapadas, a desenvolverse ahí fuera, seguir rastros y enfrentarse a los caminantes. Necesitamos más gente que sea capaz de salir a buscar provisiones, y estar preparados por si un día pasara algo. Eso es lo que le diré, al fin y al cabo tampoco es que sea una mentira, y le convenceré sobre ello. Así además justificamos por qué vosotros seguís aquí –Paul observó las caras de los miembros de Alexandria, esperando encontrar alguna clase de reticencia, pero no vio nada–. Esto no nos puede llevar más de dos días, tenemos que empezar a entrenarlos cuanto antes.

–¿Has pensado en que quizá ninguno de ellos quiera hacerlo? –preguntó Alex, el nerviosismo era evidente en su voz.

Paul vio a Daryl cambiar de postura, impaciente, como si esa fuera su forma de auto-convencerse de que no era momento de intervenir en la conversación, aunque en el fondo deseara hacerlo.

–No voy a obligarles, Alex, les voy a dar la opción de elegir, me da igual si consigo un grupo de veinte o de cuatro, pero seguro que es mejor que quedarse aquí, de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, mientras Negan sigue imponiendo sus normas a su antojo.

–Muy bien –dijo Rosita bajando de la encimera de un salto–, consigue esa lista. Enseñemos a esta gente a pelear, y acabemos con esa panda de _hijos de puta_.

Ella fue la primera en salir del tráiler, y luego le siguió Tara. Eugene se detuvo frente a Paul.

–Debería volver a casa. Necesitamos munición. Yo me encuentro capacitado para fabricar munición.

–¿En serio?

–Afirmativo. Dispongo del sitio, y también de la ayuda.

Después de que Eugene abandonara el tráiler, Maggie se levantó seguida de Enid.

–Yo también puedo hablar con ellos, tal vez no con los hombres, pero las mujeres se acercan para charlar conmigo, es lo que tiene estar embarazada. Además sé que Brianna podría contarme algunas cosas.

Ya solo quedaban tres personas en el tráiler. Daryl seguía apoyado contra la mesa de la cocina, con sus brazos cruzados, su mirada viajaba entre Paul y Alex, que agachaba la cabeza mientras se frotaba los ojos, como si estuviera intentando buscar algo de cordura en todo lo que acaba de escuchar. Daryl se movió entonces, pasó por delante de ellos y luego salió el tráiler, dejándolos solos.

–Tienes que ser consciente de que esto es una locura –dijo Alex enseguida.

Paul suspiró profundamente.

–Claro que es una locura… –dijo–, pero es necesaria.

–Les envías a una muerte segura –sus voz temblaba.

–Vamos a enseñarles a pelear.

–Paul, ¿cuatro semanas? ¿Qué crees que van a aprender en cuatro semanas?

–Sé que es poco tiempo, pero…

–¿Les has mirado a la cara? cuando vuelves, después de pasarte semanas ahí fuera, ¿les miras a la cara? Tal vez se muestren despreocupados porque dentro de los muros se sienten seguros, pero cada vez que esas puertas se abren, solo veo terror en sus rostros. Yo también lo siento.

–Lo sé Alex, soy consciente de ello, y no quiero volver a verlo, ni en ti, ni en ninguno de ellos, por eso hacemos esto –dijo Paul, levantando la voz. Luego suspiró, intentando recuperar la calma, agarró una silla y la colocó junto a Alex, sentándose frente a él, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas–. Sé que esto no va a ser fácil, no creas que no pienso en ello cada segundo que pasa, pero dime ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Estoy dispuesto a escucharte si puedes ofrecerme otra solución.

Alex agachó la mirada, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Paul le acarició los nudillos con ternura, consciente de que el auxiliar no iba a darle ninguna respuesta.

–Es muy importante para mí saber que estás con nosotros en esto.

El auxiliar levantó la cabeza, miró a Paul a los ojos durante unos largos segundos, y simplemente asintió, incapaz de formular palabras que lo único que revelarían sería lo angustiado que estaba realmente, pero Paul podía percibirlo con tan solo mirarle. Entonces el scout se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios sobre su frente, ofreciéndole un beso que intentaba ser reconfortante, aunque dudaba de haber conseguido el efecto deseado. Cuando se separó de él, el auxiliar había vuelto a clavar sus ojos en el suelo.

–No he leído tu carta –dijo entonces, en un hilo de voz.

Paul sintió una punzada de decepción pellizcándole el pecho, aunque en el fondo podía llegar a comprenderle.

–No he podido hacerlo –continuó Alex.

–Al menos espero que no la hayas roto.

Alex esbozó una sonrisa con dificultad, y luego levantó la vista para posar sus ojos sobre los del scout.

–No, eso no –luego dejó caer los hombros, como si se diera por vencido–. Te prometo que intentaré sonsacar toda la información que pueda.

Paul apretó sus manos, en un gesto de agradecimiento, y luego se levantó.

–Tengo que irme.

Después de salir del tráiler, Paul caminó hasta Barrington House, allí preguntó por Gregory que se encontraba en su despacho. Empleó más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado para explicar, a su autodenominado jefe, los planes que tenía en mente, pero el hombre de pelo canoso se había mostrado sorprendentemente receptivo con la idea. Paul imaginó que en la mente de Gregory, la idea de tener a más personas preparadas, significaba tener a más gente dispuesta a proteger su trasero en caso de ser necesario. A Paul eso le servía, si significaba que su _líder_ no se iba a molestar en meter las narices en todo ese asunto.

Cuando por fin subió al segundo piso, con la intención de darse una ducha, se encontró con Daryl, que se sentaba en uno de los bancos estilo Luis XV que había en el pasillo. Un mueble de líneas delicadas, que parecía estar a punto de resquebrajarse bajo el peso de aquel hombre, que no se mostraba excesivamente preocupado por sentarse, con su ropa sucia y polvorienta, sobre una pieza que, en otro mundo, habría costado unos cuantos cientos de dólares.

Nada más verle, Daryl se levantó para acercarse a él.

–¿Todo bien?

–Si te refieres a Alex, sí. Solo está asustado.

–¿Podemos fiarnos de que no va a hacer ninguna tontería? –preguntó el arquero, con voz ronca.

–Sí –entonces Paul miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que no había curiosos cerca–. También he hablado con Gregory, y por el momento está conforme con la idea de tener a más gente preparada dentro de la comunidad.

Daryl afirmó con la cabeza. Luego se quedó callado durante un rato, quizá demasiado largo, mientras miraba a Paul a los ojos.

–Estás cansando –dijo entonces.

–Sí… supongo que sí.

–Deberías dormir.

–Virgen santa, ¿quién es la niñera ahora?

–Señalo una obviedad, y hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y esta gente necesita que su vínculo con Hilltop, no comience a delirar por culpa de la falta de sueño.

–Ahora que lo dices… creo haber leído algo sobre ese tema.

–Claro que lo has hecho… –comentó el arquero haciendo rodar sus ojos.

–Tenemos dos días para organizarnos, no te preocupes, estaremos bien –Paul le dedicó una sonrisa y se despidió de él.

Después de dejar a Daryl, Paul entró en la habitación y cogió ropa limpia para darse una ducha. El agua caliente le sentó bien, le ayudó a relajar los músculos, y en cierta manera, su mente. Luego regresó a su cuarto, pero se detuvo en seco, junto a la puerta, cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo sobre la cama. Era un paquete cuadrado, envuelto en un poco de papel _kraft,_ gastado y usado. No creía haberlo visto cuando había entrado antes, a buscar un pantalón y un jersey, aunque tampoco se había fijado demasiado. Se acercó y lo observó detenidamente, no imaginaba qué podría ser, o quién lo habría dejado allí. Miró a su alrededor, por si a caso no estuviera solo en la habitación, pero no había nadie más. Tal vez se estuviera volviendo paranoico, pensó, pero por un momento ni siquiera se atrevió a tocarlo, y se quedó durante unos segundos, tal vez minutos, allí de pie, observando fijamente el objeto, hasta que finalmente se sentó en la cama y lo cogió. Era más pesado de lo que parecía a simple vista y el envoltorio estaba arrugado en las esquinas. Lo rasgó hasta que lo quitó parcialmente y pudo observar de qué se trataba. Era un libro, con animales ilustrados en la tapa. _Gran Enciclopedia Animal_ , rezaba el título que ocupaba, con grandes letras, casi toda la portada. Paul lo miró hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, luego rió y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

 

***

 

Daryl movió la mano en el aire, intentando deshacerse del humo del cigarro que estaba fumando, cuando escuchó los ligeros toques sobre la puerta. Había planeado subir al mirador de Barrington House, pero pensó –sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por aquella reflexión– que no le apetecía ir sabiendo que Paul no estaría allí. Luego pensó en bajar a dar una vuelta por la comunidad, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y hacerse el loco no mejoraría la imagen que esa gente tenía de él. Así que había abierto la ventana de su cuarto, y se había apoyado sobre ella, saboreando el cigarro, mientras intentaba que el olor no entrara en la habitación, y le delatara.

Solo había abierto un poco la puerta, cuando Paul entró en la habitación sin esperar una invitación.

–Qué hay de esa mierda sobre los buenos modales –gruñó el arquero.

–¿Sabías que los gatos poseen una facultad extraordinaria para memorizar marcas visuales, auditivas y olfativas? Eso les permite recorrer grandes distancias si se lo proponen, o se ven obligados a ello. –dijo golpeando con un dedo el libro que sostenía entre las manos, mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba sobre ella.

Daryl pestañeó y le observó, intentando mantener una expresión impasible.

–También son muy sensibles a las altas frecuencias –continuó–, pueden percibir ultrasonidos de hasta cincuenta mil hercios, eso son _treinta mil_ hercios más que nosotros… impresionante, ¿verdad? ¡Ah! Y también son capaces de detectar el estado de ánimo de los humanos. Seguro que el _chiquitín_ caló esa bondad oculta tuya.

–Pfff… ¿sabes lo que pensó ese pequeño peludo? Mira eso dos pringados, seguro que allí de donde vienen, encontraré a un montón de esclavos humanos que mantengan mi panza llega.

Paul rió, y Daryl hizo lo mismo.

–Gracias… – dijo entonces el scout con suavidad.

Daryl miró para otro lado, ligeramente ruborizado.

–No hace falta, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de habértelo dado.

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, hasta que Paul abrió la boca de nuevo.

–También sabías que…

–Te juro que lo tiraré por la ventana, si sigues hablando.

Paul dejó escapar una carcajada y cerró el libro. Luego se quedó mirando al arquero, durante un rato. Minutos, le parecieron, o tal vez el tiempo se había detenido de pronto. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido aunque sus ojos cristalinos reflejaban una luz singular, había algo en su mirada que Daryl no supo leer, pero que consiguió ponerle nervioso. Estaba a punto de aclararse la garganta, para romper aquel silencio agotador, cuando Paul miró a un lado, fijándose en la ventana abierta.

–¿Has estado fumando?

–No –dijo rápidamente.

–Venga ya… no soy un gato, pero huele a tabaco que apesta.

Daryl se encogió de hombros.

–Y qué más da.

–Bueno, hay mucha gente a la que no le gusta el olor, y no estás en la casa solo. Se trata de respeto, ¿sabes lo que es eso?

–Me importan una mierda tus lecciones, tú deberías estar en tu habitación, descansando, pero estás aquí invadiendo mi espacio personal, eso también es una falta de respeto.

–Muy bien –Paul se bajó de la cama con un ligero salto–. Nos vemos mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Daryl abrió los ojos de golpe, como si se hubiera despertado repentinamente de un sueño. Le había costado dormirse, y la última vez que había mirado por la venta, el cielo aún lucía oscuro, pero ahora los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana calentando la habitación.

Notó entonces algo ligeramente pesado sobre sus piernas cuando intentó moverse. Echó un vistazo, extrañado, y se encontró con unos ojos de color ámbar que le miraban con expresión aburrida, luego vino un maullido, y el gato se levantó para cambiar de postura.

–¿Cómo demonios has entrado? –preguntó el arquero con voz grave.

El gato ronroneó y bostezó, sin apartar sus ojos de él, luego los cerró, como si le estuviera pidiendo que se callara de una vez y no le molestara más.

Daryl se levantó con cuidado de no importunar al repentino usurpador de piltras, que se había quedado dormido plácidamente a los pies de la cama. Después se vistió y salió a la calle. El día era soleado, aunque corría una brisa fresca y se podían intuir algunas nubes abundantes en la lejanía.

En la colonia la gente ya trabaja, despreocupada, como si aquellos altos muros realmente dividieran el mundo en dos. Los miró con detenimiento, haciendo un estudio mental basándose en lo que veían a simple vista. Aquel hombre, detenido cerca de la herrería, era demasiado bajo, y lucía una abultada barriga que dudaba que le permitiera recorrer más de diez metros sin extenuarle por completo. Descartado. La mujer que estaba a su lado, era alta, casi le sacaba tres cabezas, pero por el contrario estaba demasiado delgada, no parecía lo suficientemente fuerte físicamente, y temía que la derribaran con un simple empujón. Descartada. Desvió la mirada hacia la zona de las huertas. Allí había un hombre, quizá de su misma edad, estatura y pesos normales. Sujetaba la azada con fuerza mientras trabajaba la tierra, él tal vez podría servir. Luego miró a su compañero, no se molestó en observarle más de dos segundos. Descartado. El herrero, descartado. Su aprendiz, demasiado joven. Descartado. Vio entonces a esa mujer, a la pelirroja que parecía seguirle como un espía durante los primeros días de su estancia en Hilltop, estatura media, espalda fuerte, pero sobre todo se fijo en su mirada, capaz de derretir el cerebro de cualquiera que se cruzara con ella. Sí, la mujer del pelo de fuego podría servir.

–¿Qué tal tu nuevo amigo?

Daryl se volvió nada más escuchar la voz de Paul tras él, el scout sujetaba una taza humeante entre las manos, de la que bebía a pequeños sorbos. En un principio el arquero levantó una ceja sin entender su pregunta. Luego comprendió que hablaba del felino invasor. No se molesto si quiera en mostrarse sorprendido de que el maldito charlatán hippie hubiera tenido algo que ver con que el animal amaneciera en su habitación, así que se encogió de hombros ligeramente, y desvió la mirada de nuevo a las actividades rutinarias de la comunidad.

–Duerme plácidamente.

Paul dibujó una sonrisa.

–Deberías de pensar en ponerle un nombre.

–¿ _Gato_ no es suficiente? –Daryl se quedó callado un momento–. Voy a ir a ver a Harlan.

–Perfecto, yo iré a _dar una vuelta_ por la comunidad. Espero que el médico te dé buenas noticias, te necesitamos fuerte como un roble.

Daryl se sentaba en una incómoda silla en el pequeño y estrecho espacio que habían habilitado como zona de espera, dentro del barracón hospital. Al menos se alegraba de estar allí solo, aunque tuvo que esperar unos buenos quince minutos hasta que la cortina, que separaba esa parte de la consulta, se abriera finalmente. Un hombre, de unos sesenta años, con piel oscura que contrastaba con su barba y pelo blancos, salía de allí tosiendo moderadamente mientras se inclinaba hacia delante. _Descartado_. En cuanto el hombre salió a la calle, Harlan se asomó, cargado con su maletín dispuesto a irse.

–¡Daryl! –dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa–, vaya, no te esperaba, tengo que hacer una visita, pero pasa, pasa, veamos como va esa herida.

Daryl acompañó a Harlan, se sentó en una silla y dejó que el médico le hiciera un reconocimiento exhaustivo.

–Estás mucho mejor que la última vez que nos vimos –comentó colocándose el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello. Luego bajó la voz–. He hablado con Jesus, y sé lo importante que es tu recuperación ahora mismo, pero la herida está perfectamente, quizá notes debilidad y falta de precisión al principio, pero te irás recuperando poco a poco. Intenta hacer ejercicios con él, muévelo para ir ganado fuerza y agilidad, ¿de acuerdo? Le diré a Alex que venga a quitarte los puntos.

–¿No me los puedes quitar tú? –preguntó Daryl rápidamente.

Harlan levantó una ceja.

–Sí… claro, pero como te dije, ahora mismo tengo que hacer una visita, una de nuestra mujeres, Claire, está embarazada, y ha estado unos días encontrándose mal. Si crees que puedes esperar una media hora… pero Alex lo hará bien, puede que incluso mejor que yo. Él era enfermero antes de todo esto, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

–No es eso… –Daryl resopló–, vale, lo que tú digas, tú eres el médico.

Alex no tardó en aparecer en la pequeña consulta, movió la cabeza, como para saludarle, pero no formuló ninguna palabra. Pasó por delante de él, sin apenas mirarle y luego dio unos toques a una camilla que había cerca de una ventana. Era la misma en la que se había sentando cuando Alex le había amenazando con echarle a patadas de Hilltop si se le volvía a pasar por la cabeza ponerle la mando encima a Paul. _Dios_ , aquello parecía que había pasado hacía siglos.

Daryl se sentó en la camilla, con su torso desnudo, mientras Alex se movía y abría armarios sacando algunos utensilios que colocó en un carrito de acero con ruedas. El arquero respiró hondo, intentado atrapar el aire que parecía faltar en la habitación. Vio a Alex colocarse unos guantes de látex, luego aplicó un poco de alcohol sobre la herida ya suturada, y cogió una tijeras puntiagudas.

–¿Para qué es eso? –preguntó Daryl, levantando la voz.

Alex le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

–Para cortar el hilo. Siéntate recto, tal vez te moleste, pero no debería dolerte mucho.

El auxiliar comenzó a trabajar, cortando el hilo y retirándolo con unas pinzas. Su ojos fijos en la herida sobre la que estaba trabajando. En su rostro se había compuesto esa expresión circunspecta, que indicaba que se encontraba en _modo_ profesional, pero aún así Daryl se sintió incómodo.

–Sabe lo que está haciendo –dijo el arquero de pronto.

Alex levantó la vista un segundo, y luego continuó con su trabajo.

–No necesitas defenderle –comentó entonces el auxiliar.

–No le defiendo, pero la decisión…

–Daryl –le cortó Alex–, desde cuándo hace que conoces a Paul, ¿un mes? ¿un mes y medio?

 _Treinta y seis días_ , pensó Daryl, ese era el tiempo que había trascurrido desde su primer encuentro con Paul, y en ese poco tiempo podía asegurar que conocía más facetas y secretos del charlatán hippie, de lo que Alex hubiera podido averiguar en todo el tiempo que quisiera que hubiera pasado con él. Pero el arquero no dijo nada.

–Llevo conviviendo con él casi dos años –dijo el auxiliar–, le conozco, y sé que si ha tomando esta decisión es porque lo ha meditado con mucho detenimiento. Así que te agradecería que no me dijeras cómo tengo que tomarme todo éste asunto. No sé trata de ti, ni de mi, ni siquiera de Paul, se trata de toda esa gente. Cuatro semanas no es suficiente –Alex se movió entonces para quitar los puntos de su espalda–. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a oponerme si es lo que te preocupa, haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar.

El arquero no dijo ni una palabra más mientras el otro hombre terminaba lo que estaba haciendo. Solo dio un respingo cuando uno de los puntos se soltó enviando un pequeño latigazo sobre su piel sensible. Alex se disculpó por ello, pero su voz sonó tan desganada, que Daryl dudaba que realmente lo sintiera.

El día pasó sin grandes novedades, todo resultaba tan normal y cotidiano, que Daryl pensó que acabaría consumido por el aburrimiento. Apenas había visto a Paul, que parecía haberse escondido en algún rincón remoto de la comunidad. Tara y Rosita habían vuelto a salir para limpiar el perímetro de caminantes, ayudadas por Eduardo, uno de los guardias de la colonia, y Eugene seguía trabajando en la radio. Así que él había pasado un rato paseando con Maggie, y habría sido reconfortante si no hubieran tenido que pararse cada dos metros para que Maggie explicara a cada una de las mujeres que les cortaban el paso, cómo iba el embarazo, y de paso escuchar toda clase de consejos, que en algunos casos, Daryl consideró increíblemente innecesarios dada su presencia.

La noche no mejoró las cosas, pensó que sería un buen momento para encontrarse con Paul y que le contara qué había conseguido averiguar, pero no estaba en su habitación y tampoco lo había visto por ninguna otra parte. De pronto le apeteció fumar un cigarrillo, pero igual que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no quería subir al mirador solo. Así que salió a la terraza acompañado por _Gato_. Se apoyó sobre la barandilla y se encendió un cigarro. _Gato_ se enredó entre sus piernas y luego se sentó.

–No tengo nada que darte, ¿por qué no vas a molestar a otro? El de las galletas es el hippie, ve a buscarle a él.

 _Gato_ se acomodó ignorando sus protestas, y Daryl fumó en silencio, tratando de no moverse demasiado para no molestar al condenado felino.

–Debería llamarte _Paul_ , eres igual de cargante que él…

Entonces escuchó unas voces, y vio a Alex dirigirse hacia su tráiler, Paul caminaba detrás de él. Daryl irguió su cuello inconscientemente, pero desde allí era imposible escuchar lo que estaban hablando, aunque fue capaz de distinguir una botella de vino en las manos del scout. Entraron juntos en el tráiler del auxiliar y cerraron la puerta.

La respiración de Daryl se atascó en su garganta, se llevó el cigarro a la boca, pero de pronto ya no le apetecía seguir fumando. Pensó que era mejor volver dentro, pero no se movió, y pasó un buen rato, más del que debiera y del que él mismo fuera consciente, allí de pie, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ese cubículo del demonio. No estaba seguro de qué esperaba ver, no contaba con una vista mágica que le permitiera ver a través de las paredes de acerco, y tampoco es que quisiera saber lo que estaba pasando allí dentro. Se ruborizó, tanto, que el calor se extendido por todo su cuerpo. _Gato_ se movió, distrayéndole por un segundo.

–Gracias por recordarme que no debería estar aquí, plantando como un idiota.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Cuando se giró, sorprendido por esa voz que llenó el silencio de forma repentina, vio a Tara. Daryl tragó saliva, no habían vuelto a discutir desde su llegada a Hilltop, pero tampoco habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra.

–¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó ella.

–Claro.

Tara se acercó y posó sus codos sobre la barandilla, con su vista clavada lejos de aquellos muros. Luego suspiró, y cambió de postura para mirarle fijamente.

–Siento lo que pasó el otro día, siento haberte pegado, estaba… yo…

–Lo sé. Yo también lo siento, no debería haber dejado que viniera con nosotros.

–Da igual Daryl, fue su decisión, y entiendo por qué la tomó. Es por lo mismo por lo que vamos a enseñar a esta gente a pelear. No puedes vivir ignorando lo que hay fuera mucho tiempo, porque a veces los muros no son suficientes. Necesitan aprender a defenderse, a estar preparados. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. No es culpa tuya.

Daryl aceptó sus palabras con gratitud, pues sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima.

Hubo un sonido entonces, y por el rabillo del ojo vio que la puerta del tráiler de Alex se abría, y Paul salía fuera. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que les había visto entrar, pero Daryl notó una punzada en el estómago y se separó rápidamente de la barandilla, asustando a _Gato_ en el proceso, y se movió hacia la puerta, tratando de ponerse lejos de la vista del scout en caso de que se le ocurriera mirar en aquella dirección. Tara le observó con el ceño fruncido, probablemente pensando que había perdido la cabeza.

–¿Qué haces? ¿Le estabas espiando?

–¿Yo? No. Por qué coño iba yo… no.

Tara levanto las manos en el aire, en una disculpa poco creíble.

–Oye, he oído que te han quitado los puntos –dijo ella cambiando de tema–. ¿Te apetece salir conmigo y con Rosita mañana?

–Sí… –suspiró profundamente–. Necesito salir de aquí o acabaré volviéndome loco.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que este es un poquito más corto que otros, pero os compensaré, lo prometo. Aún así, espero que lo disfrutéis ♥

Bajo sus pies se oía el sonido ligero de las ramas y de las tempranas hojas que anunciaban la inevitable llegada del otoño. Una melodía que llenó sus oídos, e inyectó su cuerpo de una energía que había olvidado ser capaz de sentir. Estaba fuera, sin vendas, ni supervisores, sin necesidad de esperar relegado en un segundo plano a que otros hicieran ese trabajo del que él se había ocupado en tantas y tantas ocasiones. Incluso el aire que acariciaba sus fosas nasales llegaba con un olor nuevo y fresco.

Llevaban diez minutos siguiendo un rastro entre los bosques que rodeaban Hilltop, hojas, ramas y piedras, que se abrían camino en forma de pequeño sendero, imperceptible para quien no prestara atención. Tara se encontraba a unos metros de él, a su derecha, y Rosita a su izquierda. Caminaban despacio, y con todos los sentidos puestos en cualquier cosa que se moviera a su alrededor, aunque hasta ese momento el canto de los pájaros había sido su única compañía, repicando en el aire como si les animaran a continuar desde lo alto de las ramas.

Se movieron unos metros más, hasta que Daryl se detuvo y colocó el dedo índice sobre su boca. Las dos mujeres le miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza. Ellas también lo estaban escuchando. Aún estaba a cierta distancia, pero los gruñidos comenzaban a flotar en el aire con claridad. Se movieron con sigilo, siguiendo el hilo sonoro, hasta que dieron con el caminante. Era una mujer, su pelo largo era una maraña de enredos, y en ese momento les daba la espalda. Examinaron a su alrededor, pero no vieron ninguno más. Tara dio un paso adelante lista para acabar con ella, pero Rosita levantó una mano para que se detuviera.

–Deja que lo haga él –comentó en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Daryl.

Tara mantuvo el arma aferrada en su mano, pero no se movió de donde estaba. El caminante ya había sentido su presencia, y se había vuelto para clavar sobre ellos aquellos ojos vacíos de recuerdos y juicio.

Daryl desenfundó su cuchillo con la mano derecha y respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos un segundo. Luego los abrió de nuevo y caminó con pasos firmes hasta la mujer. Vaciló un instante, pero luego levantó el brazo en el aire y clavó el cuchillo contra su cráneo. El caminante cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

–Has dudado –dijo Rosita entonces.

–Dale un respiro, todavía se está recuperando –inquirió Tara.

–¿Le diremos eso a Negan cuando nos encontremos con él? –dijo caminando hacia Daryl, que se había vuelto para mirarlas, aunque no había dicho nada –. ¿Te duele?

–No.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Estoy seguro, es solo el primer día, así que relájate, joder –dijo Daryl con voz grave, y finalizando de forma tajante la conversación.

Continuaron con la inspección buena parte de la mañana, habían encontrado otros cinco caminantes, y Daryl había insistido en encargarse personalmente de todos ellos.

–Según he oído los salvadores se encargaban de mantener limpia la zona, formaba parte del trato al que habían llegado –comentó Tara, ya de regreso a Hilltop.

–Ya no hay trato –dijo Daryl–. Vendrán, igual que lo hicieron en Alexandria. Me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho ya.

El resto del día pasó con cierta normalidad, Daryl no había visto a Paul hasta que se lo encontró subiendo las escaleras de Barrington House, y ni siquiera se detuvo para hablar con él, solo le informó de que se reunirán de nuevo en el tráiler de Alex, cuando el resto se retirara con la caída de la noche.

Cuando el sol se había escondido y el cielo comenzó a teñirse de negro, los ocho se encontraron de nuevo en el tráiler del auxiliar, y Paul les enseñó la lista de personas que había conseguido reunir.

–Veintitrés en total, no es mucho, y es más que probable que se reduzca considerablemente; sé que no todos serán capaces de hacerlo. Pero es mejor que nada.

Les informó de que había dividido la lista en tres grupos, pues era mucho más fácil testar sus capacidades si lo hacían por separado, y con un número reducido de personas. Cada uno de ellos –Daryl, Tara y Rosita– se encargaría de un grupo, y valorarían el rendimiento al finalizar la jornada. Tacharían de la lista aquellos que consideraran que no eran válidos, aunque por el momento, no se lo comunicarían a ellos personalmente.

–Es preferible que sigan entrenando y ganando confianza. Además, nunca se sabe cómo pueden reaccionar, es mejor que crean que se les tiene en cuenta, a que en un arrebato de resentimiento, vayan por ahí y lo cuenten todo.

Luego les comunicó que al día siguiente se encargaría él mismo de llevar a Eugene a Alexandria, y aprovecharía la vuelta para explorar el camino en busca de algún rastro de los salvadores. Si localizaba algún grupo, y no tenía problemas, trataría de seguirlos. Aquella noticia no sentó bien a Daryl, que creyó que terminaría por romperse las muelas, si seguía apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza. Pero no protestó como lo había hecho en El Reino, sabía que tarde o temprano el scout tendría que llevar a cabo ese estúpido plan suyo, así que solo se cruzó de brazos y siguió escuchando hasta que ya no hubo nada más que decir.

Al día siguiente se despertó con _Gato_ tumbado sobre su cara, después de quitárselo de encima, pese a sus evidentes protestas, se encontró con Tara y Rosita en el pórtico de la casa, donde le comunicaron que Eugene y Paul ya se habían ido. El arquero emitió un sonido con la garganta, como si les quisiera hacer entender que aquello le daba igual, pero en realidad notó una presión creciente en la boca de su estómago. El muy capullo se había largado sin decir nada. ¿Y qué más le daba a él lo que hiciera el scout? pensó, cómo si no quería volver nunca más. Mejor. No le importaba. Él solo había vuelto a Hilltop para ayudar, y eso es lo que haría, porque la misión era acabar con Negan, no dar paseos de la mano, ni fumar hierba a escondidas con aquel maldito charlatán hippie encantador de gatos.

–Nos ponemos en marcha o qué –dijo en voz alta, intentando así detener aquel torrente de emociones sin sentido alguno, que estaban a punto de hacerle estallar la cabeza.

Para el primer día habían decidido salir con el grupo de voluntarios cerca de los alrededores de Hilltop. Hubo dudas al principio, pero les aseguraron que no podían seguir maquillando la realidad, y que tenían que acostumbrarse al ambiente hostil fuera de allí. Les habían dejado cuchillos que habían sacado del arsenal con el que les proveía Earl Sutton, y los grupos se habían separado para no interferir en sus tareas, ni trabajo.

Daryl observó a su cuadrilla. Kal, veintiséis años, era alto y fuerte, y estaba acostumbrado a estar en el puesto de vigilancia, y de vez en cuando ayudaba a Jesus, pero solo cuándo éste se lo consentía. Suponía que podría trabajar con él sin problemas. Amber, veintitrés, no era muy alta pero tenía buen porte, parecía fuerte y decidida, pero tenía la sospecha de que solo se había unido porque Mark, su novio, estaba en otro de los grupos. Podría resultar un problema, pero le daría una oportunidad. Larry, treinta y seis años, demasiado delgado y enclenque, temía que no fuera capaz ni de sujetar el cuchillo con la fuerza suficiente. Dante, veintiocho años, al igual que Kal, solía encargarse de la seguridad de la colonia. Samuel, hombre de color, también veintiocho años, era alto, muy alto, a Daryl casi le sacaba una cabeza, así que imaginó que eso tendría que suponer algún tipo de ventaja. Mandy, veinticinco, novia de Eduardo, a veces ayudaba en las labores de vigilancia, era joven, pero se la veía muy segura de sí misma, y de algún modo le recordó a Rosita. Wesley, veintinueve años, también bastante alto, aunque no tanto como Samuel. Y por último estaba Owen, el más joven del grupo, solo tenía dieciocho años, y Daryl no dejaba de preguntarse por qué narices Paul le había metido en la lista. Durante el camino le había preguntado varias veces si estaba seguro de que no les había mentido con respecto a la edad, pues parecía mucho más joven, y Owen había insistido en que no, que ya hacía tres meses que había cumplido la mayoría de edad.

–Además, qué más dará –había dicho el chico–, en este mundo no importa la edad que tengas, sino lo preparado que estés.

La jornada habría transcurrido con normalidad de no ser porque, de su grupo de ocho personas, ya había descartado a tres en las primeras horas de trabajo. Amber, como había sospechado, Samuel, cuya altura había resultado ser un engorro, y Larry. Y había puesto en cuarentena a Wesley y a Owen. Éste último mostraba actitud de sobra, pero seguía pareciéndole demasiado joven, y no dejaba de hablar de _Jesus_ , y de cómo le gustaría aprender a pelear como él lo hacía, y _Jesus esto_ , y _Jesus lo otro_. Solo por eso ya había querido mandarlo de vuelta a Hilltop.

Los demás habían mostrado arrojo y seguridad, y habían blandido los cuchillos con precisión. Sin embargo todo ese esfuerzo había atraído, inevitablemente, un pequeño número de caminantes, Daryl, Dante y Kal se habían encargado de cuatro de ellos y Owen, para sorpresa del arquero –y satisfacción del chico– había acabado con el quinto.

De regreso a Hilltop, Tara y Rosita habían intercambiado impresiones con él, y como imaginaba, en sus grupos había casi tantos descartes como en el suyo.

–Es el primer día, vamos a darles unos días más –había dicho Rosita.

Caída la noche, Daryl se acomodó en su habitación, en una silla junto a la ventana abierta, y se encendió un cigarrillo, al fin y al cabo el charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba, no estaba allí para recriminarle.

–Y tú no te vas a _chivar_ , ¿verdad que no? –le había dicho a _Gato_ , que se tumbaba junto a la silla.

Al día siguiente habían vuelto a quedar en el mismo punto para seguir trabajando. La progresión había sido moderada, pero Daryl tuvo que recordarse que solo había pasado un día. Les pidió que clavaran sus cuchillos sobre troncos de madera, para que ganaran fuerza en la ejecución de los golpes. Y así habían pasado gran parte de la jornada, corrigiendo posturas, y aprendiendo a sostener los cuchillos para que no se les cayeran de las manos cuando los estuvieran usando. Por alguna razón, aquello había resultado muy gracioso a sus aprendices, pero el arquero les demostró la facilidad con la que un oponente podía desarmarles si no se aferraban a ese arma como si fuera parte de su propio cuerpo.

Al atardecer volvían a Hilltop, y Daryl hizo como que no, pero no pudo reprimir la tentación de mirar a su alrededor en busca del 4x4 de Paul, pero no había ni rastro del coche. No debería estar allí tan pronto de todas formas, se dijo, había dicho que iba a explorar el camino para encontrar algún rastro de los salvadores, a lo mejor lo había hecho, y estaba llevando a cabo su maldito y estúpido plan.

Esa noche Daryl no había sido capaz de pegar ojo, y a la mañana siguiente había sido de los primeros en salir fuera de la casa, y llenar sus pulmones con el aire fresco del alba.

–¿Me estabas esperando?

La voz inesperada le había echo pegar un brinco, sorprendiéndole en medio de la calma, que por otro lado, imperaba en la comunidad. Cuando se giró vio Paul, que había aparecido a su izquierda, y se acercaba a la casa vestido de la cabeza a los pies con su ropa de faena.

–Capullo de mierda –espetó de pronto.

–Yo también me alegro de verte, hombre.

Daryl no dijo nada durante un breve segundo, pero el alivio que sintió cuando posó sus ojos sobre los del scout, era difícil de ignorar incluso para él.

–Te largaste sin decir nada, se supone que trabajamos juntos en esto.

–Era muy temprano, supuse que estarías durmiendo.

Paul abrió la puerta de la mansión y los dos entraron en la casa, subiendo las escaleras y caminando uno al lado del otro, en dirección al cuarto del scout.

–¿Cómo está nuestro gato?

–¿ _Nuestro_ gato? ¿Te refieres a esa bola de pelo que me persigue por todas partes y que duerme en _mi_ habitación y en _mi_ cama?

–¿Ya le has puesto nombre?

–Sí, _Gato_.

Paul dejó escapar una ligera carcajada.

–Claro, pensar en algo original igual te suponía mucho esfuerzo.

El scout abrió la puerta de su habitación y entraron dentro. Fue entonces, cuando Daryl vio la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de que le había seguido hasta allí como si se tratara de algo completamente natural y habitual entre ellos. _Pues claro, sois amigos_ , aunque hubiera ocasiones en las que le gustaría cerrarle la boca con un calcetín usado, se podía decir que sí, que eran amigos. Aquello era normal, Paul actuaba como si aquello fuera normal, ¿por qué él no podía comportarse como si _eso_ fuera normal?

–¿Todo bien por allí? –preguntó el arquero agotado de su propia mente.

–Sí, todo bien por el momento. Rick os manda saludos. Aaron también. Eugene me enseñó el lugar donde piensa fabricar la munición. Ese hombre tiene un cerebro prodigioso.

–Viste a los salvadores.

–No, pero localicé un viejo campo de tiro que podría venirnos bien, ya sabes, para los entrenamientos. Por cierto ¿Qué tal nuestro pequeño _ejército_? –preguntó mientras arrojaba el gorro y la gabardina sobre la cama.

–Bien, si tu intención es pelear contra una horda de personas sin manos ni piernas –Paul inclinó la cabeza–. De mi grupo solo tres son válidos, y tengo dudas con dos, el resto sería mejor que se quedaran en sus tráilers, y no nos hicieran perder más el tiempo.

–¿En serio?

–¿Esperabas otra cosa? ¿Y por qué coño pusiste a Owen en la lista?

–Tiene actitud, y cuenta con una gran ventaja: su juventud.

–¿Eso es una ventaja?

–Sí: fuerza, agilidad, precisión, decisión…

–Solo es un niño.

–Rory también lo era cuando le mataron –la voz de Paul se había apagado de forma repentina–. Owen y él eran amigos, y estaban juntos, uno al lado del otro, cuando la suerte decidido que los salvadores eligieran a Rory para castigarnos a todos los demás. Sé que Owen piensa en ello cada día que pasa, y que por las noches apenas puede dormir sin tener pesadillas. Su madre, Amelia, me lo ha dicho. Sé que es joven, pero en un mundo normal, él ya tendría edad para decidir lo que es mejor para él, y ha elegido esto. Y sé que lo hace pensando en su amigo y en su madre, y en todos. Yo no soy quién para negárselo, y _tú_ tampoco. Si cuando pasen las cuatro semanas consideramos que no está preparado, le descartaremos, pero por ahora deja que siga entrenando, le vendrá bien.

–Pues yo empiezo a pensar que todo esto es una gilipollez.

–Todo saldrá bien, ya verás.

–Eso no lo sabes, no… ¡qué coño estás haciendo! –exclamó cuando vio que Paul se quitaba el chaleco y comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa que llevaba puesta.

El scout se quedó unos segundos mirándole, con una ceja levantada.

–Oh… –dijo entonces, consciente–, lo siento, olvidaba que ahora podrías tener la _tentación_.

–Que te jodan, capullo. Tú ya tienes esa parte cubierta.

–¡Ah! Sí, ahora recuerdo tu patético intento de esconderte del otro día, ¿nos estabas espiando?

–Yo estaba allí primero, fumando tranquilamente, fuisteis vosotros quienes invadisteis mi campo de visión.

–Solo era una cena…

Daryl movió una mano en el aire, como si aquel asunto ya no le interesara.

–Me importa una mierda…

–Eso no es verdad… Estábamos trabajando en la lista, y además, seguimos siendo amigos. También he cenado contigo, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

 _Que no nos hemos acostado juntos_ , estuvo a punto de resbalar de sus labios, y Daryl dio un ligero respingo ante su propio pensamiento.

–¿Algún plan para hoy? –preguntó cambiando de tema deliberadamente.

–Por el momento voy a darme una ducha, descansaré un poco y después iré a ver que tal os va.

 

***

 

Paul deseó que la ducha le permitiera aparcar sus pensamientos lejos del arquero, aunque solo fuera durante unas horas. Intentaba actuar con normalidad, pero el pellizco en el estómago que sintió cuando vio a Daryl en el pórtico, había sido muy real, tan real como las gotas de agua fría que salpicaban su cuerpo como pequeños alfileres. Tuvo que reírse de ello, no creía haber tenido ni tan siquiera un solo segundo, durante todo el viaje, para pensar en otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con todo lo que estaban haciendo y planeando para el enfrentamiento contra Negan, pero de pronto se daba cuenta de que, en algún rincón remoto de su cerebro, realmente había echado de menos a ese arquero basto y protestón. Había echado en falta esas pequeñas charlas nocturnas, donde los dos podían relajarse y soltarse, y hablar de esas cosas que no se atrevían a confesar en compañía de otras personas. Él había compartido largas conversaciones con Alex, pero ni siquiera al él le había hablado de Ben, ni de la vida que habían tenido, ni de lo que él había hecho en ese pasado que ahora parecía tan lejano.

Le recordaba a Ben, le había dicho hacía cinco días, en la casa de la pequeña granja que habían encontrado a medio camino. Y era irónico porque Daryl no se parecía nada en absoluto a Ben, ni en el físico, ni en su carácter. Pero le recordaba a él, las mismas fobias, las mismas miradas perdidas que había visto en Ben cuando se habían conocido. Las mismas dudas y los mismos miedos. Pero Ben se había abierto finalmente, y se había entregado a él completamente.

Paul sintió un pánico repentino estrangulándole la boca del estómago. Se frotó la cara, cansado. Tal vez, por una vez, el arquero protestón tuviera razón, y necesitara dormir un poco, o al menos intentarlo, porque era muy posible que, efectivamente, la falta de sueño estuviera nublándole el juicio y volviéndole loco de remate.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, y miró el reloj, comprobó que solo había conseguido desconectar su cerebro durante cuarenta minutos. _Cuarenta y tres_ , para ser exactos. Resopló y salió de la cama, y después de saludar a algunos de sus vecinos, y hablar brevemente con Gregory, que había salido solo para tomar un poco el aire, se encontró con Maggie en las huertas.

–¿No deberías de estar descansando? –preguntó el scout.

–Estoy embarazada, no inválida, y de todas formas, ¿tú no deberías estar haciendo lo mismo? –dijo volviéndose para mirarle, luego le dedicó una sonrisa–. Me alegro de ver que has vuelto.

–Y yo me alegro de ver que cada día estás mejor.

–Sí, hoy no he tenido nauseas, así que pensé que no estaría mal echar una mano aquí, casi había olvidado lo increíble que es ver brotar la tierra. En Alexandria lo intentamos, pero fue inútil.

–Es un buen terreno.

–Sí –Maggie se incorporó y se acercó a él–. ¿Qué tal está todo allí?

–Por ahora todo va según lo previsto, pero claro, acabamos de empezar. Rick y el resto lamentan no poder venir a verte. Te echan de menos.

Maggie dibujó una mueca con los labios.

–Yo también les echo de menos. ¡Dios! Me parece increíble que no les haya vuelto a ver desde…

La voz de Maggie se ahogó brevemente y Paul se acercó a ella, rodeándola con un brazo. Ella le sonrió, agradecida por el gesto.

–Voy a ir a ver qué tal lo lleva nuestro pequeño grupo de _exploradores_ , ¿estarás bien aquí?

–Sí, la verdad es que esto me relaja mucho.

Después de despedirse de Maggie, Paul dejó la tranquilidad aparente que se respiraba dentro de los muros, y se dirigió a los bosques que rodeaban Hilltop. No le costó localizar al primer grupo, el de Rosita, que en ese momento les había pedido que hicieran flexiones, y que algunos cumplían con mejor éxito –y forma– que otros. Luego se encontró a Tara, ella parecía menos firme que Rosita, les hablaba con amabilidad, aunque les exigía de la misma forma. Y luego encontró el grupo de Daryl, y como había imaginado, el arquero era el más impaciente de los tres, resoplaba sonoramente, mientras les enseñaba a seguir el rastro de una ardilla que, por lo visto, había conseguido escaparse en todas las ocasiones que habían intentando darle caza.

–¿Por qué tenemos que aprender a hacer esta mierda? –Preguntó Wesley– ¿De qué nos va a servir?

–A ti de nada –contestó tajante el arquero– porque serás el primero en recibir una bala en esa cabeza de serrín.

Paul levantó las cejas, y luego movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, riéndose en silencio.

–Seguís un rastro porque puede que un día estéis ahí fuera y no tengáis comida, ni bebida, y os encontréis solos, y porque si sois capaces de seguir una maldita ardilla, que apenas deja huellas, podréis seguir a un hombre. ¿Queda claro?

–¿No crees que eres un poco duro con ellos? –le preguntó Paul en un momento en el que pudieron apartarse para hablar.

–¿Yo? Pero si soy todo amor y ternura, igual que un _Oso Amoroso_ –Paul se hubiera reído de no haber sido por la evidente irritación que se desprendía del tono de Daryl–. Si crees que lo puedes hacer mejor, entrénalos tú.

Paul levantó las palmas de las manos, pidiendo una tregua, y luego se apartó para dejar que el arquero siguiera haciendo su trabajo.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, y así le siguieron los dos días posteriores, donde reinó una rutina y una calma a la que estaban procurando no acostumbrarse. Al día siguiente, Paul había dejado a los grupos para salir a realizar una nueva ronda de reconocimiento, y preparado en caso de encontrarse con los salvadores. Owen había intentado convencerle para que le dejara ir con él, quería aprender a hacer lo que él hacía, pero el scout había sido tajante al respecto.

Después de algo más de una hora de viaje, había dejado el coche oculto en una finca abandonada, y había pasado buena parte de la mañana moviéndose con sigilo entre bosques, montes y praderas.

Unas horas después, se había detenido para beber un poco de agua, cuando creyó escuchar en la lejanía, el rugido de unos motores. Se acercó corriendo a un punto donde pudiera escudriñar mejor la carretera, y vio dos camionetas que llevaban una carga pesada en sus remolques. Se movió con rapidez entre la arboleda cercana a la carretera, siguiendo a los dos vehículos e intentando no perderles de vista. Hasta que los coches se desviaron en dirección a una fábrica abandonada. Paul se acercó todo lo que pudo, mientras les observaba cruzar la alambrada que rodeaba toda la zona, y aparcar junto a dos camiones de gran tonelaje.

El scout se fijó entonces en los bultos que transportaban en los remolques, eran personas, llevaban la cabeza tapada, y las manos atadas a la espalda. Paul sintió que se le entrecortaba la respiración. Se movió con cuidado un poco más, para acercarse a la valla y así poder observar mejor lo que estaban haciendo. Les vio abrir las portezuelas de los remolques y comenzar a bajar a esa gente. Pero no eran personas, al menos ya no, a esa distancia podía distinguir perfectamente los quejidos guturales y desgarradores, más propios de los animales.

Las cejas del scout se entornaron con desconcierto, preguntándose qué demonios estaban haciendo. Observó a los caminantes tratar de moverse pero privados de vista, lo único que lograban era chocarse unos con otros, o caer del remolque acompañando los golpes contra el suelo, con el sonido de huesos rotos. Mientras tanto, los salvadores los iban llevando uno a uno hacia los camiones, e introduciéndolos dentro, después de quitarles los capuchones y las cuerdas que les mantenían maniatados.

Estaba a punto de retroceder para salir de allí, cuando escuchó un sonido tras él. Era un caminante. Se acercaba atraído por el ruido dentro de la fábrica, pero al aparecer en el claro, había notado su presencia y ahora caminaba en su dirección. Paul maldijo para sí, desde allí era imposible acabar con él sin exponerse, así que se echó hacia un lado ligeramente. El caminante le siguió, pero el scout se movió un poco más, hasta que momentáneamente consiguió ponerse fuera del alcance de la vista de los salvadores, tras una de las columnas de hormigón que mantenía en pie todo el cercado. Luego sacó su cuchillo y espero hasta que la criatura estuviera más cerca de él. Pero de pronto uno de los salvadores se acercó a la valla.

–¡Eh! ¡Aquí hay uno! –gritó.

–¡Y qué haces ahí, idiota! ¡tráelo!

 _Mierda_. Tenía que salir de allí, y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes. Pero si salía en ese momento le verían. Cerró los ojos. Pensó. Volvió a abrirlos. Se arrastró en el suelo un poco más, tratando de ocultarse todo lo que pudo tras la columna, pero sabía que no era suficiente, el caminante seguía avanzando en su dirección, y pudo ver a través de la malla de alambre, que el salvador había salido y también se dirigía hacia allí. Iba armado y en una mano portaba una percha para la captura de animales. Paul no apartó sus ojos de él, llevaba sujeto entre los labios un cigarrillo, como si cazar caminantes fuera la actividad más normal del mundo. Paul intentó mantener la calma, ignorando el sudor frío que corría por su frente como si se tratara de un torrente de agua. Su respiración se había acelerado y su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho con furia. Pero el salvador tenía sus ojos puestos en el caminante, que cada vez estaba más cerca de él.

–¿A donde te crees que vas, capullo?

El hombre, después de un primer intento fallido, atrapó al caminante con la percha, y tiró de él para obligarle a moverse en la otra dirección, pero fue entonces cuando le vio. El salvador abrió los ojos, sorprendido en un primer momento, pues era evidente que no esperaba encontrar a nadie más allí, al menos no a alguien vivo, y Paul aprovechó esos segundos de desconcierto, en los que el hombre trataba de reaccionar, para propinarle una patada en las piernas haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El salvador soltó la percha con la que sujetaba al caminante, y cayó de espaldas emitiendo un grito de dolor cuando su cuerpo golpeó contra el suelo. Inmediatamente, Paul se coló sobre él, inmovilizándole, y tapándole la boca, y con un movimiento rápido y preciso clavo el cuchillo directamente sobre su oído.

–¡Qué coño ha sido eso! –exclamaron desde el otro lado de la valla.

El scout no esperó más, y salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

–¡Allí! ¡hay alguien!

Paul escuchó el ajetreo y los gritos a su espalda, y atravesó la zona arbolada en el preciso instante en que percibió el siseo de las balas volando en su dirección, rasgando las cortezas de los árboles que iba dejando a su paso. Una de las astillas salió disparada, arañando su mejilla como lo hubiera hecho la garra de un león. Pero corrió, corrió hasta que no le quedó aire en los pulmones. Algunos salvadores habían salido tras él, los había escuchado, pero no se aventuraron a entrar más de unos cientos de metros en el bosque, así que cuando imaginó estar ya a una distancia prudente, trató de localizar un lugar donde poder ocultarse.

Después de un buen rato, horas que no había sido capaz de contar, buscó un riachuelo, y allí lavó con vehemencia los guantes manchados de sangre, _la sangre de un ser humano_ , no dejó de repetirse, mientras frotaba con fuerza, sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía mientras observaba el agua teñirse de rojo.

Luego regresó a la finca donde había dejado el coche. Estaba oscureciendo en ese momento, así que se metió en la parte de atrás del 4x4. Su mejilla, donde había aterrizado la astilla, ardía y podía sentir la humedad de la sangre, pero ya era de noche, y estaba demasiado cansando como para preocuparse por ello. No era la primera vez que tenía que pasar las horas de oscuridad en el coche, pero en ese momento sintió frío, un escalofrío helado que le hizo temblar, y que no tenía nada que ver con la brisa nocturna. Y tuvo miedo, porque lo primero que pensó, en cuanto se sentó sobre el asiento, fue en lo mucho que le habría gustado que Daryl estuviese allí con él. Se frotó la cara, haciéndose daño sobre la herida, tal vez estuviera empezando a delirar definitivamente. Se acurrucó contra el respaldo, y cerró los ojos, deseando no pensar demasiado, a la espera de que el sol saliera de nuevo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Se cumplía el undécimo día desde su regreso a Hilltop, el noveno desde que habían comenzado los entrenamientos, y el cuarto desde la salida de Paul. Daryl se afanaba en el trabajo con su grupo de aprendices intentando no pensar demasiado en la ausencia del scout. Sabía que no debía de preocuparse, al fin y al cabo se trataba del charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba, él sabía cómo cuidarse. Sin embargo cuando se había ido, había dicho que solo intentaría encontrar un rastro, y estudiar las posibilidades que tenía antes de aventurarse, definitivamente, a ir en busca de los salvadores. Habían pasado cuatro días y tres noches desde aquello, y seguían sin tener noticias de su paradero.

Suspiró profundamente obligándose a centrar su atención en los chicos que estaban a su cargo, mientras éstos merodeaban por los alrededores de Hilltop con expresiones de no entender muy bien lo que estaban haciendo. Les había pedido nuevamente que siguieran las huellas de un animal, llevaban varios días intentando aquello, y no habían sido capaces de encontrar nada. Solo el día anterior habían conseguido hallar un rastro que finalmente les había conducido hasta un caminante. Hastiado, Daryl había acabado con él sin tan siquiera dejarles un segundo para pensar u organizarse, y les había instado a que se pusieran en marcha y siguieran buscando.

Tara y Rosita no estaban de mejor humor que él, en su grupo muy pocos estaban progresando y mostrando la entereza y el arrojo suficientes para un enfrentamiento como el que se avecinaba, y sentían que el resto no solo no estaban mejorando sus pocas habilidades, sino que estaban comenzando a ser un estorbo para sus compañeros.

–Deberíamos deshacernos de los que no valen, el resto tiene que empezar a usar las armas las armas cuanto antes –sugirió Rosita, después de regresar a Hilltop para comer algo, y antes de continuar el trabajo durante la tarde.

Daryl y Tara habían estado de acuerdo con ella. El arquero les habló del campo de tiro que Paul había encontrado unos días atrás, aunque el scout no le había dicho donde se encontraba, así que, en el fondo tampoco importaba demasiado.

–¿No es un poco raro que no haya vuelto? –comentó Tara después de un momento de silencio.

–Habrá encontrado un supermercado y estará llenando el maletero con toneladas de champú.

Aquel comentario podría haber suscitado las risas de sus compañeras, si las palabras del arquero no hubieran salido disparadas de sus labios como proyectiles envenenados. Tara y Rosita se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, y al arquero no le importó lo que pudieran pensar, porque por la expresión de sus rostros, era evidente que él no era el único que estaba preocupado por la prolongada ausencia del maldito charlatán hippie.

Durante la tarde habían vuelto a los bosques. Había caras largas entre los aprendices, pues los que avanzaban tenían la sensación de que necesitaban hacer algo más que seguir rastros de ardillas, o blandir sus cuchillos contra objetos inertes, y los más rezagados se mostraban aburridos de los ejercicios que no eran capaces de desarrollar como lo hacía el resto. Daryl les propuso entonces algo parecido a un juego, les contó que había escondido una pequeña pelota de color naranja; si eran capaces de seguir las huellas que había dejado, darían con ella.

–El primero que la encuentre, será el primero en escoger un arma cuando empecemos a practicar con ellas.

–¿Y cuando coño va a ser eso? –había preguntando Wesley.

–Cuando a mi me salga una flor del culo, ¿te parece bien? Ahora, moveos y buscad la puñetera pelota.

Los ocho habían salido corriendo escaneando el suelo como depredadores. Mientras tanto Daryl se encendió un cigarrillo, y se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol observando el paquete que sujetaba entre los dedos. Solo le quedaban tres cigarros, y aquello no iba a ser suficiente para apaciguar sus nervios mientras esperaba a que los chicos dieran con la maldita pelota naranja, si es que eran capaces de encontrarla algún siglo de esos. Pero solo media hora después, pudo escuchar la voz de Owen a lo lejos.

–¡La encontré!

Comenzaba a caer la noche cuando atravesaban nuevamente las puertas de la colonia. Todos los aprendices se dirigieron a sus hogares, aunque solo uno de ellos parecía realmente feliz. Owen sonreía, satisfecho por el trabajo que había hecho, y Daryl tenía que reconocer que el chico estaba progresando como ningún otro, y de todos ellos era, quizá, el que más estaba mejorando. Kal, Dante y Mandy, también lo estaban haciendo bien, pero ellos tenían más experiencia, y eran precisamente ellos los que comenzaban a mostrase más desganados, probablemente porque pensaban que estaban perdiendo el tiempo con aquellos ejercicios de novatos.

En cuanto atravesaron los muros de Hilltop, Daryl no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, y sintió de nuevo un nudo estrangulándole la boca del estómago cuando comprobó que todavía no había ni rastro del 4x4 de Paul.

–Debería haber vuelto ya –dijo un rato después, sentando en una silla en la habitación de Maggie.

–Quizá cambió de idea –comentó ella, aunque había una falta de seguridad preocupante en su respuesta.

Daryl emitió un sonido desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

–Sabía que era una estupidez que saliera solo. Ese maldito charlatán… le ha podido pasar algo, cualquier cosa, pero no lo sabemos, o podría necesitar ayuda, pero tampoco tampoco sabemos una mierda… y todo porque se ha empeñado en ir por su cuenta.

Maggie le observó con detenimiento durante un momento, parecía dispuesta a dejar escapar uno de esos manidos « _seguro que está bien»_ , pero la preocupación también era patente en su mirada, y sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea.

–Salir a buscarle podría ser peligroso, ya hemos pasado por eso antes. Separarnos no sirve de nada, solo nos debilita.

–Muy bien, dejemos que se pudra ahí fuera, entonces.

–No estoy diciendo eso, Daryl, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pero Daryl clavó su mirada en la ventana, fuera de allí, y no dijo nada. Maggie suspiró–. Si pudiera, saldría yo misma a buscarle, pero no es razonable. Pensemos en lo más sensato.

Pero Daryl no podía pensar con sensatez, de hecho no creía que hubiera muchas alternativas en ese caso. Solo había dos opciones: o quedarse y esperar, o salir. Si esperaban, tal vez podrían hacerlo durante un día o dos más. Si en ese tiempo el scout no había regresado, significaba que de verdad le había pasado algo, y en ese caso, solo quedaba abandonarle a su suerte. O podían salir a buscarle, pero para entonces quizá ya fuerza demasiado tarde.

Se levantó de la silla con un sonoro gruñido y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

–Sin él, este sitio está perdido –dijo de pronto.

Maggie le miró fijamente.

–Nosotros estamos aquí, cuidaremos de ellos.

–No necesitan guardaespaldas, lo que necesitan es alguien en quien confiar, que le guíe y les enseñe a ser fuertes, y no lo harán mientras ese cobarde siga siendo su líder.

–Baja la voz, Daryl.

Pero la furia crecía en el interior del arquero como una bestia hambrienta.

–¿Se preocupa de algo más que no sea mantener esta maldita casa limpia y aposentar su culo trasero en una cama cómoda? ¿Ha preguntado en algún momento si alguien sabe algo de Paul? ¿Ha mostrado algo de inquietud por el paradero del mejor hombre que tiene en toda esta puñetera colonia?

–Daryl, tranquilízate. No lo pagues conmigo. Yo también estoy preocupada…

El arquero resopló, consciente de que estaba empezando a perder los papeles.

–Lo sé, lo siento… –dijo, luego se acercó a Maggie y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente–. Deberías acostarte y descansar.

Antes de que Daryl pudiera alejarse, Maggie agarró su mano.

–Oye… mañana, si no ha vuelto, pensaremos en algo.

Daryl dejó el cuarto de Maggie y se dirigió a la terraza principal de la casa acompañado de _Gato_ , que había esperado pacientemente en la puerta. Necesitaba un cigarrillo tanto como necesitaba respirar, y deseaba que el aire fresco de la noche le permitiera pensar con algo más de claridad. Sin embargo, y pese a las palabras de Maggie, tenía claro que si para el amanecer seguía sin haber rastro de Paul, organizaría un pequeño grupo para ir a buscarle, no podían dejar pasar más tiempo, el scout era una pieza importante en todo aquel asunto del enfrentamiento contra Negan y sus hombres, y también era una pieza importante para Hilltop. _Y también era una pieza importante para él_. El estómago le dio un vuelco en cuanto la idea cruzó su mente igual que un rayo surca el cielo. Gruñó para sí, debía de dejar de tomarse todo aquello de forma tan personal.

Daryl abrió la puerta de la terraza con más energía de la necesaria, y apenas había dado dos pasos cuando dio un respingo; allí, en medio de la colonia, estaba el 4x4 del scout. Se acercó en un par de zancadas a la barandilla, había alguien merodeando alrededor del vehículo, y enseguida reconoció a Kal, que se subió al asiento del conductor y sacó el coche de allí, llevándolo al lugar donde Paul solía dejarlo aparcado.

El arquero entró en la mansión con tanta decisión que estuvo a punto de llevarse por delante a alguien. Iba a escupir una disculpa rápida cuando se dio cuenta de que el obstáculo humano no había sido otro que Paul Monroe.

Daryl se quedó observándole durante un momento, como si su cerebro estuviera tratando de racionalizar el hecho de que el hombre que se encontraba delante de él no era una mera alucinación suya. No llevaba el gorro puesto, aunque sí la gabardina, su pelo se veía enmarañado y sucio, los círculos oscuros que enmarcaban sus ojos cristalinos eran mucho más profundos que la última vez que le había visto, y tenía una herida abierta en la mejilla. Había sangre seca a su alrededor, sinónimo de que o no se había dado cuenta de que se había hecho daño, cosa que parecía poco probable, o que no había tenido ni un solo segundo para preocuparse de sí mismo.

–¿Todo bien por aquí? –preguntó el scout con una serenidad tan pasmosa como irritante.

Daryl pestañeo un par de veces antes de ser capaz de despejar su garganta, que parecía haberse cerrado en el mismo momento en que había posado sus ojos sobre los del otro hombre.

–¿Esto es una puta broma?

Paul abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla, y ladeó la cabeza con desconcierto.

–¿Dónde coño has estado?

–Haciendo lo que dije que iba a hacer.

–¿Durante cuatro días? Maggie y Tara, y… estaban empezando a preocuparse de verdad por el paradero de tu maldito trasero, capullo. Estábamos a punto de prepararnos para salir a buscarte, joder.

Algo cambió en el rostro del scout en ese momento, sus labios se apretaron de forma sutil y había algo en sus ojos que Daryl no fue capaz de descifrar. Luego bajó los hombros, acompañando el movimiento de un profundo suspiro.

–Las cosas se complicaron un poco –dijo, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación. Daryl le siguió, pero el scout no continuó hablando hasta que entraron dentro y cerró la puerta tras ellos–. Encontré un grupo, les seguí hasta una fábrica. Acabo de hablar con Gregory de ello, creo que podrían estar planeando un ataque.

Daryl frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Transportaban caminantes cuando les vi, en camionetas, y una vez en la fábrica los metían dentro de camiones de gran tamaño –Paul meneó la cabeza–. No te tomas esas molestias, con el peligro que eso conlleva, si solo estás tratando de limpiar el mundo de caminantes, ¿no? Les matas, les prendes fuego y ya está –Paul hizo una breve pausa, como si estuviera intentando organizar sus pensamientos–. Llevo más de tres días intentando acercarme para ver si averiguo algo más, pero la zona está demasiado abierta y han puesto guardias custodiando los camiones. Supongo que mi presencia les alarmó.

El arquero levantó una ceja.

–¿Te vieron? –pregunto levantando la voz.

El scout bajó la mirada un segundo, luego cogió aire.

–Sí, me vieron, pero no creo que me reconocieran. O al menos eso espero.

Daryl se frotó los ojos.

–Te dije que este plan tuyo era una gilipollez, no deberías…

–Déjalo ya, no estoy para sermones ahora mismo, Daryl, y te agradecería que dejaras de tratarme como si fuera un completo inútil. A veces las cosas salen mal, es así de simple.

Hubo un momento en que el silencio parecía ser lo único presente en la habitación, hasta que Daryl cambió de postura y habló de nuevo.

–No sabíamos qué estaba pasando ahí fuera, no sabíamos si estabas bien o no, y estábamos preocupados –dijo bajando la voz, y plenamente consciente de que se estaba incluyendo en ese _nosotros_ –. Y no creo que seas un inútil.

Paul le miró fijamente a los ojos y de nuevo la expresión en su rostro se transformó en algo que Daryl solo pudo definir como desconcierto, como si realmente le sorprendiera que hubiera personas que pudieran preocuparse por él.

–Estoy bien –dijo entonces.

–Estás herido.

Paul se llevó una mano a la mejilla, como si se hubiera olvidado de la herida que rasgaba su piel, y en sus ojos percibió algo, aunque no supo muy bien el qué. Inquietud, quizá.

–Ah… sí.

–¿Qué pasó?

–¿Eh?

–Te vieron, ¿qué pasó?

–Maté a uno de ellos. Salió para atrapar a un caminante que se dirigía hacia donde yo me escondía. No podía salir de allí sin que me vieran. Aunque al final tuve que hacerlo de todos modos, así que… qué más da –dijo mirando para otro lado y encogiéndose de hombros.

–Qué es esto… ¿te arrepientes?

Paul se encogió de hombros nuevamente, luego se llevó una mano a la cara y la deslizó por su pelo, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. Hasta ese momento Daryl no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado y abatido que se le veía realmente.

–Haces lo que tienes que hacer porque no te queda más remedio –dijo distraído–, pero siempre hay un momento en el que de pronto piensas: joder, he matado a una persona.

–Él te hubiera matado a ti.

–Lo sé, pero francamente eso no hace que me sienta mejor. Y sé que probablemente pienses que he perdido un tornillo o algo…

–Eso ya lo pensaba antes.

Paul sonrió ligeramente, aunque la sonrisa no se reflejó en sus ojos.

–No es que de pronto no quiera luchar, sé que no tenemos más opciones, pero eso no hace que nada de esto cobre sentido. Me refiero a que tengamos que estar enfrentándonos entre nosotros, cuando la mayor preocupación deberían de ser los muertos. Pero así son las cosas, al final el problema siempre son los vivos, ¿no?

Daryl quiso sentarse junto a él y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, aunque realmente no hubiera ninguna certeza en ello. Y El arquero no pudo evitar suspirar ante lo irónico de la situación, porque siempre era Paul el que se mostraba decidido y firme, y no poder ofrecerle la misma seguridad que él siempre transmitía a todo el mundo le que provocaba una profunda sensación de impotencia. Ahora era él quién la necesitaba, y Daryl se quedaba sin saber qué decir o hacer. O sí lo sabía, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo.

Una llamada sobre la puerta les interrumpió, y Daryl no supo sin sentir alivio o frustración. Paul respondió sin moverse de la cama, y Alex se asomó poco después. Sus ojos primero se posaron sobre el scout y luego sobre él.

–¿Interrumpo? –preguntó–, Kal me dijo que necesitabas verme.

–Sí, bueno no era urgente –dijo señalando la herida de su mejilla–, no creo que sea nada importante, y no quiero molestar a Harlan por ello.

Alex entró en la habitación, ignorando la presencia del arquero tan pronto apartó sus ojos de él, y se inclinó sobre Paul, cogiendo con cuidado su cara entre las manos, y moviéndola para poder observar mejor el corte.

–Habrá que limpiarlo para ver cómo es de profundo, iré a buscar el maletín.

–No, no te preocupes bajaré contigo.

–No. Paul, tienes un aspecto horrible, quédate aquí, es evidente que necesitas descansar.

Daryl estuvo a punto de darle la razón, pero prefirió no decir nada, de hecho ver a Alex acariciar el rostro de Paul hizo que su corazón se acelera con una desazón que nunca antes había sentido. Por lo que decidió que lo mejor era salir de la habitación y dejarles solos.

 

***

 

–Eres una bola de pelo con mucha suerte…

Daryl observaba a _Gato_ con ojos aburridos _,_ durmiendo plácidamente sobre la almohada donde hacía tan solo un momento había recostado su cabeza, mientras él terminaba de abrocharse la camisa y ponerse su chaleco. Fuera, el cielo cambiaba de color a medida que el sol asomaba detrás de las colinas, aunque esa mañana había nubes espesas y oscuras surcando el horizonte, y amenazando desde la distancia con traer agua.

Su mirada se desvió cuando escuchó la llamada sobre la puerta, y Daryl entornó sus cejas cuando vio a Paul al otro lado. Parecía una persona diferente a la que había visto unas horas atrás. Se había duchado, su pelo aún estaba húmedo y podía oler perfectamente aquel dichoso champú. Su cara se veía limpia y despejada, sin la sangre seca manchando su mejilla, y sobre la herida lucía dos de esos pequeños puntos de aproximación.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el arquero rasgando las palabras.

–Hablar. Ayer te fuiste sin decir nada, y aún había cosas que quería comentar contigo.

Daryl se apartó a un lado para dejarle entrar.

–He quedado con Tara y Rosita, así que date prisa.

Por un momento Paul parecía no escucharle, se acercó a la cama deshecha, y se sentó para acariciar a _Gato_ , que respondió con entusiasmo al tacto, ronroneando y colocándose panza arriba. _Traidor_.

–Qué pasa chiquitín, ¿te gusta esto, verdad? seguro que ese dueño protestón tuyo no te rasca la barriga ni una sola vez.

–Se la mantengo llena, que es mucho mejor –refunfuñó Daryl–. ¿Qué quieres? te he dicho que tengo prisa.

Paul se volvió para clavar sus ojos azules sobre él, y Daryl sintió un repentino y delator rubor encendiendo sus mejillas. _Relájate, capullo_. Pero no lo pudo evitar, de pronto ver al scout sentando sobre su cama, donde él había estado durmiendo –o al menos intentándolo– le provocó un intenso e inesperado hormigueo en el estómago. Ese maldito charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba iba a terminar volviéndole loco.

–¿Cómo lo están haciendo?

–¿Eh?

–Los chicos, ¿qué tal van?

–Igual que si los soltaras sobre una cuesta empinada subidos a una motocicleta sin frenos.

Paul cogió aire y luego se levantó.

–Algunos lo están haciendo bien –continuó Daryl–, otros deberían dedicarse a plantar cosas o cuidar de las vacas. No, eso mejor no, ya es demasiada responsabilidad para ellos.

–¿No crees que estás exagerando?

–En absoluto.

–Les necesitamos a todos.

–Imposible.

–Sé que no para la guerra, pero sí para Hilltop. Si los salvadores planean un ataque no podemos esperar sentados para averiguar si somos uno de los objetivos o no. Tenemos que estar preparados, y cuantos más seamos, mejor.

–¿Y qué quieres hacer?

–Llevarles a la fábrica de arroz.

Daryl frunció el ceño.

–¿Quieres que se enfrenten a una turba de caminantes?

–Sí.

Daryl dejó escapar una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo.

–Y yo pidiéndoles que busquen _pelotitas_ escondidas en el bosque. Estás como una puta cabra, lo sabes ¿no?

–Vale, es verdad, tienes razón, cuando vengan los salvadores les pediremos amablemente que nos excusen, les diremos que no estamos preparados, y que ya, _si eso_ , vuelvan otro día que nos venga mejor.

–¡Eh, hippie! a mi no me vengas con ese _tonito_ …

–Necesitan hacerlo.

–Tú no has estado con ellos como yo, _no_ están preparados.

–Y no lo estarán nunca si no se enfrentan a la puta realidad, Daryl.

La voz del scout había sonado grave, igual que un puñetazo en sus oídos.

–Si las cosas salen mal, pesará sobre tu conciencia más que la de nadie –dijo el arquero con una calma sorprendente incluso para él.

–Las cosas pueden salir mal en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, y tú mismo me lo has dicho en repetidas ocasiones: no podemos salvarles el culo a todos.

Daryl se rascó la cabeza y después de un momento asintió. No le gustaba la idea, pero sabía que el charlatán tenía razón, todo podía torcerse en el momento menos esperado, él y su gente lo sabían mejor que nadie, y estaba claro que era imposible protegerlos a todos.

–Tenemos que avisar a Rick de esto –dijo Daryl.

 

***

  

No tenían coches para todos, por lo que de los voluntarios solo habían escogido a doce. Kal y Tara iba a quedarse para custodiar Hilltop en su ausencia, mientras que Rosita había cogido a uno de sus chicos, Marco –otro de los exploradores de la colonia– para dirigirse a Alexandria y llevar a Rick las noticias sobre lo que Paul había visto.

–A veinte minutos de la fábrica hay un pequeño pueblo, está limpio, pasaremos la noche allí; volveremos al día siguiente. Así que llevad solo lo imprescindible –les comunicó Paul

A Daryl aún le sorprendida la capacidad que tenía aquel charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba para convencer a un grupo de personas –en su mayoría inexpertas– para alejarse de la seguridad de aquellos muros y aventurarse al exterior para aniquilar a un grupo peligrosamente numeroso de caminantes. Y todo eso sin contar con la posible presencia de los salvadores. Llevaban tres coches, por lo que pasar desapercibidos no iba a ser fácil. Habían cargado algunas armas de fuego, pero el arquero esperaba, por la seguridad de sus propios traseros, no tener que usarlas.

En la colonia, Paul le había dicho a Gregory que se llevaba al grupo para limpiar la fábrica que habían encontrado unas semanas atrás, asegurar el almacén y traer más comida, algo que no era del todo mentira.

A la cabeza de la caravana iba el scout, con su 4x4, seguido de Eduardo que conducía un _Honda Civic_ de color granate, y por último iba él, con un viejo _LaCrosse_ que esperaba que no se desintegrara a mitad de camino. Solo hicieron una parada para repostar los coches, y vaciar vejigas, y en poco más de cinco horas llegaban a la fábrica de arroz. Cuando bajó del coche, Daryl no pudo evitar remontarse a unos días atrás, y recordar lo que había pasado allí.

Después de comprobar que el lugar seguía igual de intacto que la última vez, todos se reunieron de nuevo junto a la puerta de carga. Paul se colocó frente a ellos.

–Esto no es un simple entrenamiento, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que hay detrás de esas puertas es muy real y puede suponer un antes y un después para vosotros. Vuestras vidas, y las del resto, dependen de lo que hagáis hoy aquí. Tenéis que trabajar en equipo; recordad que por muchos que sean, vosotros sois más rápidos y más listos. Tú, tú, tú, tú y tú –dijo señalando a Andy, Richard, Mark, Marcus y Arnold–, vendréis conmigo, entraremos por el almacén, y mientras el resto les atrae al exterior, nosotros les atacaremos por detrás, ¿queda claro? –dijo mirando a todos y cada uno de ellos– ¿Estáis listos?

La intranquilidad era respirable en cada uno de los allí presentes, Daryl comenzaba a sentir que aquello no había sido buena idea, sin embargo contestó de forma afirmativa cuando Paul se le acercó para preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo con la forma de actuar.

Se separaron en dos y Daryl se acercó a la puerta listo para abrirla. Antes de hacerlo observó a su grupo: Oscar, Mandy, Eduardo, Wesley y Owen, los cinco estaban preparados, aferrados con fuerza sus cuchillos, aunque había que estar ciego para no percibir el miedo en sus ojos.

–¿Listos?

–¡Listos! –habían contestado a la vez.

Daryl deslizó la puerta a ambos lado y se alejó uniéndose al resto, los caminantes percibieron en seguida su presencia, y comenzaron a moverse hacia el exterior, llenando el aire con sus agudos y lastimosos quejidos. Mandy se adelantó a sus compañeros, y fue la encargada de acabar con el primero de ellos. Los demás, sin pensárselo, y como si aquello hubiera supuesto un chute extra de adrenalina, hicieron lo mismo y avanzaron clavando sus cuchillos sobre las sienes de aquellos seres.

El sonido de sus lamentos se volvió atronador, rebotando con un eco doloroso sobre las paredes de toda la fábrica, y alertando a todos aquellos que aún estaban dentro, haciendo que se movieran como una corriente de agua que iba aumentando con el paso de los segundos.

–¡Moveos hacia atrás! –gritó entonces Daryl– ¡alejadlos de la nave! ¡que los cadáveres sean un obstáculo para ellos!

Los chicos obedecieron las órdenes, moviéndose en cierta sintonía y caminando hacia atrás, dejando un rastro de cuerpos frente a ellos, y que como el arquero había dicho, estaban suponiendo un estorbo para el avance del resto que tropezaban contra ellos provocando la caída de algunos, momento que aprovechaban para hundir los cuchillos sobre sus cráneos putrefactos.

Entonces Daryl observó que algunos caminantes estaban dándose la vuelta, regresando a la fábrica, por lo que dedujo que el grupo de Paul ya estaba dentro, y había comenzando a hacer su trabajo desde el otro lado.

–¡Se están yendo! –exclamó Oscar.

Sin pensárselo, Oscar y Wesley corrieron hacia delante para ocuparse de esos caminantes.

–¡No, capullos! ¡volved atrás! –les inquirió Daryl.

Pero la multitud de caminantes comenzaba a apelotonarse en la entrada de la fábrica. Daryl no recordaba que fueran tantos, o sí lo recordaba, pero su mente comenzaba a convulsionarse mientras observaba a Oscar y Wesley dirigirse hacia esa horda de criaturas más que dispuestas a devorarles por completo si conseguían atraparles entre sus desesperadas manos.

–¡Joder!

–¡Qué coño hacéis! –gritó Eduardo.

Daryl se movió hacia delante con decisión, tratando de sortear los cuerpos inertes que había desperdigados por todo el suelo, y matando a todo caminante que se cruzaba delante de él. A su espalda podía notar la presencia de Eduardo, Mandy y Owen, que le seguían haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Desde el interior de la fábrica podía intuir la disminución en el número de caminantes, mientras que solo podía imaginar a Paul y al resto, avanzando entre sus cuerpos descompuestos, y acabando con todos ellos.

Pero seguía habiendo muchos, y de pronto Oscar y Wesley se vieron rodeados. Daryl y el resto marchaban con dificultad, no podían dar apenas un paso sin encontrarse con esas criaturas rodeándoles por todas partes.

–¡Mierda, joder!

Escuchó, incapaz de reconocer la voz entre todo el tumulto, y los gritos inhumanos que parecían perforarle los tímpanos. Intentó echar un vistazo a su alrededor para comprobar que los demás estaban bien, pero solo veía manos y brazos putrefactos moviéndose en su campo de visión como serpientes enjauladas.

Se escuchó un grito entonces.

–¡Owen!

Era la voz de Mandy, Daryl acabó con un caminante y echó un rápido vistazo, y vio a Owen adelantándose para ayudar a sus compañeros. Al fondo, ya podía vislumbrar las figuras de Paul y su grupo, pero los dos capullos de Oscar y Wesley seguía teniendo problemas. El arquero vio que uno de los seres se agarraba a la chaqueta de Wesley, pero éste consiguió quitárselo de encima, echándolo a un lado, pero el caminante chocó contra Oscar. El joven gritó sorprendido cuando aterrizó sobre una montonera de cadáveres, pero Owen llegó justo a tiempo para acabar con la criatura antes de que pudiera atacarle. Sin embargo, cuando intentó apartarse, Owen tropezó contra Wesley que movió bruscamente la mano, cortándose con el cuchillo en el muslo. El joven se quejó por el dolor repentino y empujó a Owen haciéndole caer al suelo.

–¡Imbécil! –gritó Wesley.

Owen trató de levantarse rápidamente, pero algo se lo impidió. Uno de los caminantes que yacía en el suelo no estaba muerto, y le agarró del brazo tirando de él con más fuerza de la que hubiera imaginado. Owen gritó asustado, haciendo todo lo posible por liberarse, pero otro de los seres se precipitó sobre él.

–¡No!

–¡Owen!

Oscar se levantó corriendo, y se apartó del atolladero, mientras que Wesley se quedó paralizado observando aquella escena. Mandy y Eduardo, intentaban avanzar con rapidez para poder echarle una mano a Owen, al igual que Daryl, Paul y el resto, que observaban con horror lo que estaba pasado.

Owen mientras tanto, luchaba contra el caminante que tenía sobre él, mientras el otro seguía tirando de su brazo, arrastrándose por el suelo con sus facciones abiertas y listas para clavar sus dientes sobre su piel.

Daryl acabó con una de las últimas criaturas que se encontró, y saltó con rapidez entre la pila de cadáveres, llegando hasta donde Owen se encontraba. El arquero cortó de cuajo la mano del caminante que le sujetaba el brazo, y después clavó el cuchillo contra su cráneo. Una vez liberado Owen pudo agarrar de nuevo su arma y blandirla sobre la sien de la criatura que se retorcía desesperadamente, y que se desplomó encima de él ya inmóvil.

El silencio sucumbió de pronto todo lo que rodeaba la fábrica. Además del canto burlón de los pájaros, solo se oía el silbido de un brisa fresca que no habían notado hasta ese momento, y que envió un escalofrío helado a través de sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Daryl respiraba profundamente pero con dificultad, tratando de recuperar la calma, aunque le temblaban las manos y las piernas. Posó sus ojos sobre Owen que seguía en el suelo, aturdido e incapaz de moverse. El arquero cogió una gran bocanada de aire, y se acercó quitándole de encima la criatura que podía haberle costado la vida, y luego le tendió una mano a la que el joven se aferró con fuerza.

–¿Estás bien, chico? –preguntó Daryl en cuanto logró incorporarse.

Owen solo fue capaz de mover la cabeza, entonces Daryl clavó su mirada sobre Wesley, que examinaba el corte que se había hecho en el muslo, y como si sintiera que alguien le estuviera observando, levantó la cabeza, y sus ojos se encontraron con los del arquero.

Daryl sintió una repentina y creciente irá corriendo por sus venas, igual que un río enfurecido. Ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, solo se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo se había puesto en marcha casi por voluntad propia, dirigiéndose con pasos enérgicos hacia donde Wesley se encontraba de pie. Pudo escuchar algo parecido a un murmullo llenando el aire a su alrededor, y por el rabillo del ojo distinguió la figura de Paul moviéndose con rapidez, hasta que apareció delante de sus narices justo antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Wesley.

–¡No! –exclamó el scout posando ambas manos sobre su pecho para detenerle.

–¡Tú! ¡Capullo de mierda! ¡Te machacaría la cabeza contra el suelo ahora mismo!

–¡Daryl, cálmate!

Paul le empujó hacia atrás y Daryl desvió su mirada hasta que se encontró con los ojos azules del scout. En ellos esperó ver esa mirada sosegada y tranquilizadora que tal vez le hubiera venido bien encontrar en ese momento, pero solo vio rabia, la misma que él sentía. Sin embargo tenerle allí, tan cerca, consiguió apaciguar sus nervios descontrolados. Daryl miró a su alrededor, el resto se había acercado a una distancia prudencial, dispuestos a intervenir en caso de ser necesario. Luego posó sus ojos de nuevo sobre los de Paul, pero entonces fue el scout quién se volvió hacia Wesley.

–¿Qué coño ha pasado? –preguntó con voz grave.

–Yo… él… él se chocó conmigo… me, me corté, y me asuste…

–Le empujaste…

–No lo pensé…

–¿No lo pensaste? No puedes _no_ pensar cuando estas rodeado de caminantes, Wesley.

–Yo podría haber ayudado a Oscar sin que él se hubiera metido en el medio.

–Esto no es una puta competición, trabajamos juntos, maldita sea, ¿te das cuenta de que Owen podría estar muerto?

La voz de Paul había incrementando con cada una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca, pese a que era evidente que estaba tratando, con todas su fuerzas, de mantener la calma.

–Dame tú cuchillo –dijo dando un paso al frente.

Wesley frunció el ceño, confundido, y miró al scout durante unos largos segundos, como si esperara encontrar algo en sus ojos que indicara que aquello no iba en serio.

–Dame tú cuchillo –volvió a repetir.

Wesley miró a sus compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos parecía estar dispuesto a dar la cara por él en ese momento, y Daryl imaginó que no solo se debía a que eran conscientes de que él era el único responsable de lo que había pasado, sino porque respetaban a Paul por encima de cualquier otra persona allí presente.

El hombre entregó su cuchillo con reticencia y Paul se lo quitó de las manos, luego se dio media vuelta y se alejó de allí.

–¿Qué crees que pasará si Gregory se entera de lo que estás haciendo? –inquirió Wesley entonces.

Paul se giró para observarle.

–Gregory ya lo sabe.

–No, Gregory sabe que nos están entrenando, pero no sabe que es para enfrentarnos a los salvadores.

Daryl pudo distinguir cierta alarma en la mirada del scout, pero había sido como si la figura de un fantasma se hubiera apoderado de su rostro, una sombra tan imperceptible que dudaba que el resto hubiera sido capaz de percibirla.

–Alégrate entonces de no ser uno de ellos, porque ten por seguro que serías uno de los primeros en acabar muerto.

–¡No puedes echarme!

–Lo estoy haciendo –contestó el scout volviéndose y dando por zanjado aquel asunto.

Pero Wesley no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo estar, y comenzó a caminar tras Paul.

–¡Se lo diré! ¡Te juro que se lo diré! ¡No tienes ningún…!

Las palabras quedaron ahogadas en el aire en cuanto Daryl se abalanzó sobre él, haciéndole perder el equilibro, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Wesley gritó de dolor, y el arquero se colocó encima de él, inmovilizándole, y sujetándole el rostro fuertemente con una mano.

–Abre la boca, maldito hijo de puta, y te juro que será la último que hagas, porque te reventaré la mandíbula a golpes si lo haces ¡me has oído!

Daryl sintió entonces unos brazos sujetándole y tirando de él para alejarle de Wesley, que se movía desesperado bajo su cuerpo, tratando a duras penas de escapar de las manos del arquero.

–¡Ya basta! ¡Ya basta! –exclamó Eduardo.

–¡Te machacaré, cabrón! –gritó, mientras intentaba de deshacerse de todos los que le sujetaban y arrastraban lejos de allí.

El arquero forcejeó con todos ellos hasta que consiguió soltarse. Su respiración pesada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara con rapidez, su mirada aún fija sobre Wesley, mientras caminaba de un lado para otro tratando de tranquilizarse y recuperar la compostura que había perdido por completo. Luego miró a su alrededor, Eduardo, Mark y Andy eran quienes le habían sujetado. Sus ojos buscaron entonces a Paul, y lo encontró en el mismo sitio donde se había detenido cuando él se había lanzando contra Wesley. Su expresión era tan seria y recta que parecía una figura de marfil, sus ojos se veían más oscuros que de costumbre, y su voz sonó grave, aunque moderada cuando después de un rato de silencio atronador, habló de nuevo:

–Limpiemos todo esto antes de que anochezca.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

El humo negro y espeso se convertía poco a poco en un reflejo lejano en el espejo retrovisor del _LaCrosse_ que conducía. Les había llevado unas cuantas horas limpiar la fábrica de arroz de todos aquellos cadáveres, no estaba seguro de cuantas, pero sabía que habían sido más de las que hubieran deseado. Ya anochecía, y Paul le había pedido que cogiera a los chicos y se los llevara al pueblo; él se quedaría para vigilar el fuego que consumía, con su sonoro crepitar, lo que quedaba de aquellos cuerpos.

–Esta columna de humo será visible a kilómetros –había dicho con gravedad el arquero.

–Por eso me quedo.

Por eso se quedaba, _claro_ , para hacer de cebo, para que si por casualidad los salvadores se presentaban para comprobar qué era aquello, él se encargaría de despistarles y alejarles del pueblo, así los demás podrían acomodarse tranquilamente en la casa que habían ocupado días atrás, esperando despreocupadamente a que volviera a salir el sol, como si aquello se tratara de un puto campamento de verano.

Daryl quiso oponerse, y dudaba que nadie se hubiera sorprendido por ello, pero no iba a servir de nada, era más que consciente de que ese maldito charlatán hippie no iba a cambiar de opinión, y la noche caía con más rapidez de lo que él era capaz de controlar su impaciencia, y tenía que sacar a los chicos de allí antes de que se convirtieran en una diana fácil en medio de la oscuridad. Así que se apelotonaron en los coches y se alejaron dejando atrás al scout.

En la casa el ambiente era tenso y furibundo, evidencia de que todos comprendían la gravedad de lo que había pasado en la fábrica de arroz. El grupo se había acomodado como había podido en el pequeño salón, unos sobre los sofás y los sillones, otros sobre la alfombra polvorienta, pero nadie decía nada, solo había silencio, y expresiones serias y cansadas.

–No tiene ningún derecho a echarme –dijo Wesley pasado un rato.

–Por favor… cállate –espetó Mandy.

–No tiene ningún derecho –repitió levantando la voz–, estoy harto, ¿quién coño se cree que es? Él no manda en Hilltop.

–Wesley déjalo, ¿vale? –intervino Eduardo–, cometiste un error, un error _muy_ grave, acéptalo y ya está.

–No tenemos experiencia en esto, ¿qué esperaba que iba a pasar?

–Wesley, ya basta.

–¡No, joder! –exclamó, levantándose–, si _este_ capullo no se hubiera metido en medio, no habría pasado nada. Teníamos la situación controlada.

–¡Eso no es verdad! –se defendió Owen.

–Solo lo haces para lucirte –espetó Wesley moviéndose hacia él.

Eduardo, Mandy y Marcus se levantaron para detenerle.

–Puto lameculos, ¿qué esperas, eh? ¿Que te baje los pantalones a su antojo como ha hecho con Alex todo este tiempo?

–¡Cálmate de una puta vez! –inquirió Eduardo, empujándole hacia atrás.

–¡No me toques, joder!

El resto del grupo se levantó alarmado.

–¡Eh! ¡Eh! –exclamó Daryl entrando en el salón, y colocándose en medio de toda la trifulca– ¡Callaos! Este pueblo está libre de caminantes, pero les atraeréis si seguís gritando como una panda de niñatos. Recordad que no nos escondemos solo de los muertos, así que bajad la puta voz.

Unos cuantos minutos después Daryl se sentaba en la misma habitación, y en el mismo sillón, que había ocupado la vez que habían estado él y Paul allí solos. No pudo evitar recordar aquel par de días; su cabreo con el scout porque había confesado haberles tomado el pelo a él y a Rick, y luego la forma en que aquel condenado charlatán le había pedido que dejara de comportarse como un loco kamikaze. Había querido patearle el culo, o que se lo hubiera tragado el colchón de la habitación donde dormía, como si una película de terror se tratara, lo mismo le hubiera dado con tal de no tener que escucharle más. Y ahora estaba allí, escaneando la espesa oscuridad de la noche, intentando encontrar una señal, por pequeña que fuese, que le indicara que todo iba bien en la fábrica.

De pronto una figura ajena llamó su atención. Se encontraba en mitad de la calle moviéndose con pasos erráticos. Daryl bufó para sí, se incorporó y echó un vistazo, había al menos cuatro caminantes, y creyó distinguir una quinta silueta. _Joder_. Seguramente habían seguido el rugir de los motores, y luego las voces les habrían traído hasta allí. Tenía que acabar con ellos antes de que atrajeran la atención de otros.

Daryl bajó al piso de abajo y avisó a los chicos.

–Owen, tú vienes conmigo –dijo.

El chico no protestó, y ambos salieron a la calle para encargarse de las criaturas. No les resultó difícil, pero Daryl prefería asegurarse de que no hubiera más, por lo que recorrieron las calles oscuras para comprobar que no había más invitados esa noche. _Ya somos más que suficientes_.

–Siento lo que pasó en la fábrica –dijo Owen después de un rato.

–No fue culpa tuya, y no deberíamos hablar de ello aquí. Tienes que poner todos tus sentidos en lo que te rodea; recuerda que pueden salir de cualquier parte.

Una hora y media después, Daryl y Owen regresaban a la casa, solo habían encontrado otros dos caminantes, pero no hubo más rastros.

Antes de subir las escaleras que daban al porche, el arquero se percató de que había rodadas frescas en la tierra que rodeaba la vivienda. Cuando entraron, Mandy le informó de que Paul había vuelto.

–Creo que está arriba del todo.

Antes incluso de que pudiera procesar la información, ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hasta la parte más alta de la casa, y como Mandy había dicho, encontró al scout en la pequeña terraza del ático. Se sentaba en la silla plegable de camping, con su piernas cruzas y apoyadas en la barandilla, tal y como lo había encontrado la última vez que habían estado allí. No creía que hubieran pasado tantos días desde aquello, y sin embargo todo parecía increíblemente diferente ahora.

Daryl salió, con su mirada puesta en la silueta irregular de las lejanas colinas, y sintió una brisa fresca azotándole el rostro que no había notado en la calle hacía solo un momento. Luego se giró, apoyando su espalda contra la barandilla, que crujió con el peso de su cuerpo, y posó sus ojos sobre el scout. Paul clavaba la vista al frente como si no hubiera notado su presencia en absoluto, y su expresión todavía era tan recia que parecía una estatua de piedra.

–¿Estás enfadado conmigo? –preguntó el arquero.

Paul pestañeó ligeramente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Daryl, aunque no movió ni un solo músculo de su rostro.

–Deberías controlar ese temperamento tuyo –dijo con un tono sosegado aunque grave. Luego suspiró, visiblemente agotado, y movió los hombros como si su cuerpo hubiera vuelto repentinamente a la vida–. Pero no estoy enfadado contigo. Owen podría estar muerto, incluso Wesley y Oscar… no dejo de pensar en cómo me habría presentado delante de su madre para darle la noticia –entonces rió, aunque aquel era un sonido desganado–, joder… pasar tanto tiempo contigo me ha vuelto un auténtico pesimista.

–Y yo me he vuelto un optimista. El mundo se acaba, definitivamente.

Hubo un momento en el que ninguno dijo nada, Paul había devuelto su mirada a algún lugar lejos de allí, mientras que el arquero contemplaba el perfil de la casa que se iluminaba con la luz de la luna.

–¿Sabes lo que pienso? –comentó Daryl de pronto, consiguiendo que el scout volviera a prestarle atención–, que vas a volverte loco si sigues cargando tantas responsabilidades sobre tus hombros, y no te ofendas, pero eres demasiado canijo para aguantar todo ese peso.

Aquello había conseguido dibujar media sonrisa en el rostro del scout.

–Vas a tener razón… el mundo se acaba –dijo Paul–, pero _no te ofendas_ ; este _canijo_ podría patearte el trasero en cualquier momento, no lo olvides.

Los dos rieron en silencio y no dijeron nada más durante un rato, hasta que Paul bostezó.

–Vete a descansar –dijo Daryl–, yo haré guardia.

Para sorpresa del arquero, el scout se levantó sin protestar, y se movió esquivando la silla sobre la que se había sentado, pasando cerca, _muy_ cerca de Daryl. El arquero pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo como una ola invisible chocándose contra la brisa fresca que azotaba su nuca. Sus ojos se encontraron durante lo que estaba seguro habían sido tan solo unos breves segundos, pero todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta de pronto. Pudo distinguir una sonrisa formándose en la comisura de los labios de Paul, aunque fue su mirada lo que consiguió enviar un escalofrío eléctrico a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, y notó una presión creciente e inesperada en su entrepierna. _Joder_. Daryl miró para otro lado, estaba seguro de que aquel maldito charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba, lo estaba haciendo a propósito, aunque cuando posó sus ojos de nuevo sobre él, el scout ya estaba junto a la puerta y desaparecía engullido por la oscuridad del interior del ático.

Daryl cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano a la cara y dejando escapar el aire que no había sido consciente de haber retenido en sus pulmones. Luego se sentó en la silla plegable, y dejó que la brisa nocturna le golpeara las mejillas con la esperanza de devolverle de nuevo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

 

***

 

Se habían puesto en marcha con los primeros rayos de sol, con los maleteros cargados de arroz, en un viaje que pretendían que fuera directo, sin paradas a mitad de camino salvo la necesaria para llenar los depósitos.

Por suerte todo transcurrió con normalidad y, casi seis horas después, los muros de Hilltop aparecían en la distancia dándoles la bienvenida nuevamente. Daryl sintió cierto alivio, un sosiego que sin embargo se desvaneció tan pronto atravesaron las altas puertas y entraron en la colonia. La pira que se encontraba cerca de la entrada aún humeaba, y había gente a su alrededor con rostros serios y afligidos. Gregory se encontraba a medio camino entre la mansión y las puertas, con la manos sobre sus caderas. No le cabía duda de que alguien le había avisado de su llegada y estaba allí esperando intencionadamente por ellos.

Paul fue el primero en bajarse del coche, seguido por todos los demás. El scout caminó hasta él con pasos firmes y rápidos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó nada más alcanzar a Gregory.

–Que nos has dejado desprotegidos, eso es lo que ha pasado –contestó el hombre de pelo canoso con una inquina lacerante.

Daryl pudo ver que Paul echaba la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente, sorprendido por la respuesta contundente del hombre.

–Harlan cree que Henry pudo sufrir un infarto hace dos días, preocupada por su ausencia Aurora fue a comprobar si se encontraba bien y ya te puedes imaginar lo que se encontró –Gregory hizo una breve pausa para asegurarse de que el scout, y todos los que se habían acercado, escuchaban atentamente. Maggie, Tara y Rosita, que parecía haber vuelto antes que ellos, aparecieron detrás de él–. La mató, pero inexplicablemente nadie se dio cuenta, nadie escuchó nada, hasta que aparecieron en las huertas y atacaron a Trevor. ¿Te das cuenta del desastre al que podríamos habernos enfrentado? Estábamos totalmente indefensos.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –interrumpió Maggie–. La situación quedó controlada tan pronto nos percatamos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tara, Kal, Marcus y Rosita se ocuparon de solventarla sin que hubiera mayores incidentes.

–¿Tres personas muertas no te parece suficientemente? –espetó Gregory enfrentándose a ella.

–Habría pasado igualmente aunque ellos hubieran estado aquí.

–Perdona, corrígeme si me equivoco _Natalie_ , pero que yo sepa no tienes ni voz ni voto aquí, solo eres una invitada, y me atrevería a decir que incluso ni eso. Estás aquí por la compasión de esta colonia, que por supuesto no va a dejar desamparada a una mujer embarazada. Sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo de tus amigos, así que no me provoques.

Daryl se había movido, dispuesto a cerrarle la boca a ese malnacido por atreverse a hablarle así a Maggie, pero Paul se lo había impedido, y fue él quien se acercó para plantar cara a su jefe.

–El único responsable de toda esta situación soy yo –dijo el scout– así que si tienes algo que decir al respecto, es mejor que lo hables conmigo.

Gregory se volvió para mirarle.

–Por supuesto, quiero verte en mi despacho ahora.

Con esas palabras el hombre se alejó dirigiéndose hacia Barrington House. Paul suspiró, y dio un paso al frente, pero Daryl le detuvo, agarrándole del brazo, antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando.

–No tienes que darle explicaciones a este gilipollas.

–Claro que no.

Y era evidente, porque lo veía en sus ojos claros como el agua, que no lo hacía por Gregory, lo hacía por su gente, y también lo hacía por ellos. Daryl le soltó y no apartó sus ojos de él hasta que su figura desapareció dentro de la mansión.

 

***

 

Algunos habían dedicado parte de la tarde a ayudar a limpiar los restos de la pira, entre lamentos y sollozos. Otros se habían ocupado del almacenaje de los sacos de arroz que habían traído. Para cuando Daryl entró en su cuarto notaba el cansancio adhiriéndose en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era fumarse un pitillo, pero el paquete estaba vacío, aunque hubiera jurado que aún le quedaba al menos uno. Buscó entre sus bolsillos, por si se hubiera caído, pero tampoco encontró el mechero. El arquero cerró los ojos y blasfemó.

Cuando se asomó al mirador encontró a Paul, sentado de espaldas a las escaleras, haciendo algo, probablemente liándose un maldito canuto con el único cigarrillo que le había quedado. Daryl pasó a su lado y caminó hasta una de las ventanas, aunque fuera solo hubiera oscuridad, luego se volvió para mirar al scout, que no había levantado la vista de su pequeño tesoro enrollado.

–Supongo que no sabrás nada sobre mi tabaco y mechero, ¿no? –el scout no dijo nada–. ¿Pedir permiso para coger las cosas de otros, no se considera buenos modales?

Paul levantó la vista, luego se colocó el canuto entre los labios, se lo encendió con su mechero, y después estiró el brazo para devolvérselo.

–Quédatelo –dijo el arquero con voz grave, y moviendo una mano en el aire.

–Ya no me queda más hierba, no lo necesito.

Daryl cogió el mechero y a continuación se sentó en el suelo frente a él. Paul le miró fijamente un momento, después se levantó de la silla y se acomodó a su lado.

– _Dios_ … necesitaba esto –dijo soltando el humo acompañándose de un intenso suspiro, y frotándose enérgicamente los ojos.

–No entiendo por qué sigues aguantándole –comentó el arquero.

–Ya te lo he dicho…

El scout dio un par más de caldas profundas y luego se movió hacia el arquero, sus hombros se rozaron, al mismo tiempo que el scout colocaba el canuto justo delante de él. Daryl solo tenía que inclinarse ligeramente hacia delante para colocarlo entre sus labios, y estuvo muy cerca de hacerlo, pero finalmente levantó una mano y lo cogió con los dedos.

–Relájate, Daryl –dijo el scout, casi susurrándole al oído.

–No estoy acostumbrado a esta mierda.

–¿A qué mierda?

–A ser consciente de mí mismo. No sé qué hacer, o qué decir, o si alguien se dará cuenta.

–¿Y a quién le importa eso?

–A mí me importa.

–Te importa porque te preocupa lo que los demás puedan pensar de ti. Sabes que esos que te quieren no te van a juzgar, y el resto… a la mierda con el resto –dijo, quitándole el cigarrillo de los dedos y llevándoselo de nuevo a la boca.

–¡Eh! Todavía no lo había probado.

–El tiempo se consume, arquero, y tu ya has perdido bastante.

Daryl era consciente de que aquel maldito charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba, no estaba hablando del canuto al que daba caladas largas e intensas.

–¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que tuviste sexo? –preguntó Paul.

El arquero se giró levantado una ceja.

–¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

–¿Tiene problemas de oído, abuelo? si prefieres hablamos de Gregory, tengo un montón de mierda que decir sobre él, pero francamente no me gustaría perder un solo segundo más de mi tiempo pensando en ese capullo arrogante, y el reloj hace _tic-tac_ , ya sabes.

–Y seguro que no hay ninguna otra cosa de la que hablar.

–Nuestras últimas conversaciones ha sido demasiado intensas, hablemos de cosas banales por una vez… pero de acuerdo, si no quieres hablar de sexo, cuéntame cuándo fue la ultima vez que te emborrachaste, empecemos por ahí.

–Fue aquí, contigo.

–No estabas borracho.

–Es cierto, tú estabas más borracho que yo.

–Solo estaba ligeramente achispado.

–Tienes una falta de aguante preocupante…

–Cuando quieras te demuestro el aguante que puedo llegar a tener.

Daryl le quitó el canuto y se lo llevó a los labios.

–¿Estamos hablando de alcohol? –preguntó el arquero consciente del doble sentido de las palabras del charlatán hippie.

–Hablamos de lo que tú quieras.

–Muy bien: la última borrachera, de verdad, de esas de perder el sentido, fue justo antes de que mi hermano y yo saliéramos huyendo del puto caos en que se convirtió el mundo. Estábamos en un bar de mala muerte, y no sé como acabamos en casa de aquella mujer. De hecho creo que esa fue la ultima vez que eché un polvo, aunque apenas lo recuerdo. Así que ahí tienes tus dos respuestas.

El scout dejó escapar un ligero silbido.

–Eso es mucho tiempo.

–Si, pero he estado ocupado, ya sabes, con todo ese rollo de poner mi pellejo y el del resto a salvo. Y a las mujeres del grupo las respeto demasiado como para pensar en ellas de esa forma, y… y ellos son como mis hermanos, y de todas formas el sexo no es algo que haya ocupado mi mente durante este tiempo, no sé, es como si se hubiera borrado esa necesidad de mi cabeza.

–Hasta ahora…

–Hasta ahora porque tu no dejas de taladrarme el cerebro con tus preguntas y tus chorradas.

–Vale, vale… mi turno: la última vez fue la noche en que viniste aquí para pedirme perdón, por lo del puñetazo.

–Y no debiste de quedar muy satisfecho, porque hay que ver el sermón de mierda que me soltaste aquel día.

–Estaba más que satisfecho, gracias, y tú necesitabas esa bofetada con urgencia.

Daryl dio una calada al cigarro y se lo pasó de nuevo al scout.

–Recuerdo que aquella noche estabas llorando –comentó el arquero bajando la voz.

–Sí, bueno… se iban a cumplir seis meses desde que Abbie nos había dejado –Paul dejó escapar el humo encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Sabes? Ben le había comprado ese libro, el de fábulas, y no sé por qué pero no había vuelto a pensar en él hasta unos días después de todo aquello. No es que le hubiera olvidado, es solo que… –exhaló sonoramente–. No lo sé.

–¿Cómo era él?

–¿Esta no iba a ser un conversación banal?

–Dijiste que podíamos hablar de lo que yo quisiera.

–No quieres saber eso.

–Te estoy preguntando.

Paul se quedó callado, mirando a nada en particular, mientras fumaba despacio, como si estuviera pensándose la respuesta, y de pronto Daryl quiso decirle que no hacía falta que contestara, porque en el fondo el charlatán hippie tal vez tuviera razón, y no quisiera saber cómo había sido Ben, cómo había sido aquel hombre al que el scout había querido tanto.

–Ben era un desastre en la cocina –dijo entonces, luego se volvió para pasarle el canuto–, no era capaz ni tan siquiera de freír un huevo sin que aquello pareciera un campo de batalla. También era muy desordenado, dejaba su ropa por todas partes, pantalones, camisetas, calcetines. Tenía que comprar calcetines al menos dos veces al mes porque _Emmes_ se los quitaba todos. Era la persona más impuntual del mundo, y me sacaba de mis casillas cuando tenía que quedar con él en algún sitio. Luego estaba esa cosa que hacía con los dientes cuando dormía; muchas veces se levantaba con un dolor terrible de mandíbula, hasta que fue al médico y le dijeron que tenía bruxismo. Le mandaron dormir con una férula, que es algo parecido a lo que solían usar los boxeadores. No era una imagen especialmente erótica cuando estábamos en la cama –Paul rió de pronto–, no es que lo usara cuando estábamos… se lo quitaba cuando… bueno, ya sabes –hizo una pausa, pensativo–. Ben tenía la nariz más adorable que he visto nunca, ya sé que suena raro, pero él siempre se quejaba de que tenía una nariz grande, y de que los niños en el colegio se habían metido con él por ello. Pero a mi me gustaba así, con su nariz grande, su pelo alborotado, su aparato dental, y su poca destreza en la cocina, porque por encima de todo eso era una bella persona, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Se preocupaba por todo el mundo, era sincero y tierno, y se le daban genial los niños. Adoraba a Abbie, y Abbie le adoraba a él.

Daryl escuchó con atención, y aunque el scout había procurado sonar tranquilo mientras hablaba, casi indiferente, en su voz se evidenciaba la emoción que sentía, no solo al acordarse de Ben, también de Abbie, y de nuevo quiso preguntar por ella, por aquello que le había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que Paul iba a quitarse de encima esa pregunta como ya había hecho otras veces.

El arquero le pasó el canuto y Paul lo cogió quedándose en silencio durante un rato largo, y Daryl pensó que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no haber formulado la pregunta, no solo porque sabía que al scout el recuerdo de Ben le afectaba, aunque intentara fingir lo contrario, sino porque él también sentía un peso extraño sobre su estómago, y recordó ese momento en el que el charlatán le había dicho, en la granja abandonada, que él no era su tipo. Daryl se lo había tomado como una simple broma, porque así era su maldito carácter juguetón. Sin embargo ahora le escuchaba hablar sobre Ben y se daba cuenta de que realmente él no se parecía en nada a esa persona que describía con tanta admiración, y eso le provocó una desazón que no supo comprender.

Suspiró.

 _¿A quién coño pretendes engañar?_ Por supuesto que entendía por qué se sentía así, porque aquel maldito charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba estaba consiguiendo abrirse un hueco dentro de él, de la misma forma que un tsunami lo hacía al adentrarse en la costa, y al igual que esa ola asesina, se daba cuenta de que era incapaz de pararlo, y eso hacía que sintiera un miedo aterrador.

–¿Tenía algún grupo favorito?

Preguntó sin tan siquiera ser consciente de que las palabras habían resbalado de entre sus labios. Y se maldijo por ello, porque por supuesto sabía que Ben tendría un grupo favorito, porque eso era lo habitual entre la gente normal, no en bichos raros como él.

Paul le miró frunciendo el ceño, ni siquiera él parecía entender por qué seguía mostrando tanto interés.

–Era un gran fan de Radiohead, se volvía loco con ellos –el scout dijo, apartando la mirada de él y contemplando el canuto que sujetaba entre los dedos–, pero cuando fumábamos hierba le gustaba poner toda clase de canciones absurdas, y había una cosa que le gustaba hacerme, él uh…

El scout se calló entonces de forma repentina.

–¿Qué?

–Nada, era una tontería… solo un juego.

–¿Qué era?

–Qué más da, en serio no entiendo por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación.

–¿Qué pasa, crees que el pueblerino se va a escandalizar si se lo cuentas?

–Daryl, no es eso…

–Házmelo a mí.

–¿Qué?

–Dices que solo era un juego; házmelo a mí.

–Daryl…

–Tal vez no tenga tanta experiencia como tú, pero no soy tan cateto como probablemente piensas.

–No pienso que seas ningún… –el scout suspiró exasperado–. Vale, vale.

Paul se movió solo un poco, para poder colocarse mirándole a la cara.

–Espero que no salgas corriendo después de esto –dijo entonces, en un hilo de voz.

El scout levantó la mano y colocó el cigarro a la altura de los labios de Daryl, listo para que el arquero solo tuviera que darle una calada sin necesidad de usar las manos.

–Vamos… –le alentó Paul.

Daryl dudó unos breves segundos, y luego se movió levemente para atrapar el canuto entre sus labios; succionando el humo.

–Llena las mejillas… –dijo Paul con suavidad–, y aguántalo.

Entonces apartó el cigarro y el scout se inclinó hacia delante, hacia él, hasta que su rostro estuvo a tan solo unos centímetros del suyo, y no hizo falta que Paul dijera nada, porque el arquero exhaló profundamente, casi de forma inconsciente, dejando que el humo saliera disparado y recorriera como una flecha la breve distancia que les separaba, chocando directamente contra la boca del scout.

Daryl sintió el tacto suave y ligero de los labios de Paul contra lo suyos mientras él inhalaba el humo. Fue un contacto breve, incluso insignificante, pero su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza disparando su sangre como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara, y enviándola hacia la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Daryl se movió incómodo al sentir la presión en sus pantalones, pero era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los del scout, que seguía allí, con su rostro todavía demasiado cerca del suyo. Hasta que finalmente se apartó de él y volvió a sentarse tal y como lo había hecho al principio.

El silencio llenó el diminuto espacio que les rodeaba, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante lo que parecieron horas. El scout aún fumaba lo que quedaba del canuto, hasta que se lo pasó a Daryl y se levantó del suelo.

–Será mejor que me vaya –dijo entonces, caminando hacia las escaleras de caracol.

–Al final mira quién sale corriendo… –espetó Daryl con voz ronca.

Paul se volvió para mirarle.

–No estoy huyendo –dijo, su voz sonaba cansada–, ha sido una tontería, no debería haberlo hecho… no quiero confundirte más de lo que probablemente ya estés, y estos últimos días han sido una locura; tal vez tengas razón y necesite dormir un poco.

Paul se quedó allí de pie un momento, probablemente esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Daryl, pero no había palabras en la garganta del arquero, su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco, o quizá era que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba concentrada en un único punto. Fuera como que fuese, creyó escuchar una especie de buenas noches por parte del scout que se giró y bajó por las escaleras dejándole solo.

 

***

 

Los gemidos rebotaban como hilos de seda contra las paredes de la habitación. Sus alientos cálidos se encontraban en el aire mientras su labios se rozaban, robándose besos ligeros con cada movimiento de sus cuerpos. El sudor hacía brillar sus pieles bajo la luz plateada de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Paul acarició su espalda con la punta de los dedos, siguiendo la línea de su columna. Ben respondía al tacto echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ojos cerrados, y manos apoyadas contra el pecho de Paul, mientras se movía sobre él con un ritmo cada vez más intenso e impaciente.

–Dios, Paul…

Podía notar el cuerpo de Ben temblar, él también estaba a punto de sucumbir, su respiración se entrecortaba con el paso de los segundos. Paul agarró con fuerza los glúteos de Ben y lo empujó contra el colchón de la cama, dejando caer todo su peso sobre él, y haciéndose con el control de la situación, moviéndose dentro y fuera con un ansia voraz, mientras capturaba la boca de Ben, sus lenguas bailando feroces, ahogando unos gemidos que se quedaban atrapados en sus gargantas.

Paul se separó de Ben apoyando los codos sobre las sábanas, a ambos lados de su amigo y amante, embistiendo contra su cuerpo, y dejando que Ben le rodeaba con sus piernas uniéndose a sus movimientos. Y observó esos ojos azules que le devolvían una mirada llena de deseo, pero aquellos ojos azules no eran los de Ben, aquellos ojos azules eran los de Daryl, casi ocultos por su pelo húmedo que se pegaba a su rostro como una segunda piel. Paul pestañeó, confundido, y su corazón golpeó con más fuerza de que la que se creía capaz de soportar.

_¿Paul?_

_Paul…_

_Despierta_.

Paul abrió los ojos de golpe, dando un ligero respingo sobre la cama, la luz que entraba por las ventanas le cegó momentáneamente, aunque pudo distinguir una silueta, de pie, junto a su cama. Se frotó la cara intentando ayudar a sus retinas a acostumbrarse a la claridad del día, y pestañeo hasta que la figura borrosa frente a él cobró forma. Era Maggie. Paul se incorporó ligeramente, agarrando las sábanas, casi de forma inconsciente, para cubrir su cintura y ocultar la erección delatora que presionaba de forma dolorosa contra sus pantalones.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó él arrastrando las palabras.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Parecía que estabas teniendo un sueño bastante… intenso.

Paul se sonrojó como un niño al que acaban de pillar haciendo una trastada.

–Sí, yo… no sé, estas ultimas semanas no he dormido muy bien… –comentó aclarándose la garganta, mientras se incorporaba.

Maggie se sentó en la cama.

–Siento haber entrado así en tu habitación, y haberte despertado de esta forma, pero creo que Gregory va a traernos problemas. Sé que ayer conseguiste apaciguar su cabreo, pero Brianna le ha escuchado decir que quiere mandar a Daryl, a Tara y a Rosita, fuera de la mansión. Soy consciente de que es injusto que te pida esto, ya has dado la cara suficientemente por nosotros, pero sé que pese a todas vuestras discrepancias, él te escucha.

Paul suspiró sonoramente.

–No te preocupes Maggie, hablaré con él.

Maggie sonrió, pero se quedó un rato mirándole a los ojos, como si tratara de escrudiñar algo dentro de su mente.

–¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? –volvió a preguntar.

–Supongo que estoy cansado…

–No me extraña… –Maggie acarició su mano con ternura–, necesitas darte un respiro, Paul.

–Tal vez, pero por desgracia no hay tiempo para eso.

–Lo sé… de todas formas, si lo necesitas, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

Paul sonrió.

–Te lo agradezco.

Maggie se levantó dispuesta a abandonar la habitación, pero se giró para mirarle de nuevo antes de alcanzar la puerta.

–¿Va todo bien con Daryl?

Paul creyó que el aire se detenía de pronto, formando una bola estranguladora en su garganta.

–Sí… ¿por?

–Daryl puede ser complicado a veces, y sé que habéis tenido algunos roces… no sé, me pareció que le mencionabas… en el sueño.

Paul sintió un calor tan intenso subiendo por su rostro que probablemente hubiera echado fuego por las orejas de haber sido posible. Miró para otro lado intentando ocultar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, pero sabía que era tarde e inútil. Luego notó un peso en el borde de la cama. Maggie se había sentando de nuevo.

–No sé que está pasando, Maggie –confesó con sinceridad.

–He notado un cambio en él, no sabría decir qué es, pero veo una luz diferente en sus ojos desde que pasa tiempo contigo. Francamente no sé qué está pasando entre vosotros y no quiero aventurarme… –dijo curvando ligeramente la comisura de sus labios–, pero sea lo que sea… me alegro de que tú estés ahí, y cómo te he dicho, puedes hablar conmigo.

Paul simplemente asintió, incapaz de expresar todo esos sentimientos atropellados que se le pasaban por la cabeza en ese instante. Maggie le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva, y luego se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Después de darse una ducha helada, Paul salió en busca de Nicholas, _El Fumador_. No es que él fuera el único que incluso después de que el mundo se acabara, hubiera sido incapaz de abandonar el vicio, pero él era de esas personas capaces de dejar de lado una comida a cambio de un pitillo. Paul le traía todas las cajas que encontraba siempre que salía, así que no creía que tuviera problemas en convencerle para que le diera un paquete de sobra.

–¿Cómo puedo pagarte? –preguntó el scout de todas formas.

–¡Por favor, Jesus! Se podría decir que éste tabaco es tan tuyo como mío, pero si me puedes traer más la próxima vez que salgas, te lo agradecería –contestó enmarcando sus dientes amarillos en una enorme sonrisa.

Paul encontró a Daryl en el porche de la casa, y en cuanto le vio su corazón comenzó a bombear con tanta fuerza que sintió nauseas. Cogió aire, recuperando como pudo la compostura y cuando estuvo a su altura le mostró el paquete de tabaco. Daryl lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Te lo debo –dijo Paul.

–Solo me debes dos cigarros.

–Tómatelo como si fueran los intereses.

Daryl dudó un momento pero luego cogió el paquete, lo abrió, sacó un cigarrillo y se lo colocó en los labios.

–¿Sabes? Estaba planteándome seriamente dejarlo –comentó sacando el mechero y enciendo el pitillo–, espero que te sientas culpable.

–Me flagelaré por ello.

Daryl dejó escapar el humo, distraído, mirando a su alrededor y evitando el contacto visual con Paul apropósito.

–Deberías ir a prepararte, vamos a ir al campo de tiro.

–No voy a ir con vosotros.

Daryl se volvió entonces para mirarle.

–¿Por qué?

–Tengo que hablar con Gregory.

–¿Otra vez? –preguntó el arquero, irritado.

–Sí… otra vez –contestó sin mencionar lo que Maggie le había contado–. Además hay cosas que hacer aquí, pero os diré donde está.

–¿Vais a practicar con las armas hoy?

Los dos se giraron cuando escucharon la voz de Owen.

–Sí…

–Vaya mierda…

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Paul.

–No puedo ir a los enteramientos hoy –comentó Owen con pesar–, mamá no se encuentra bien, tengo que quedarme para cuidarla.

–¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se lo has dicho a Harlan?

–Sí, sí, parece que solo es un virus estomacal, pero hay que hacer algunas cosas y ella no puede salir de la cama.

–No te preocupes, cuida de tu madre –dijo Daryl–, si volvemos pronto te daré unas clases particulares.

Owen dibujo una enorme sonrisa.

–¿En serio? ¡Gracias!

–Eso ha sido un gran gesto por tu parte –comentó Paul con suavidad en cuanto Owen se había alejado.

–Es un buen chico –contestó Daryl encogiéndose de hombros.

 _Y tu eres una gran persona, aunque no quieras verlo_ , estuvo a punto de decir Paul, pero Rosita y Tara se presentaron en el porche en ese momento.

–¿Nos vamos?

Daryl miró al scout.

–Os traeré un mapa con la ubicación.

Después de que los grupos salieran en los coches para entrenar en el campo de tiro, Paul se dirigió al despacho de Gregory, el hombre aún mostraba un profundo malestar por lo que había sucedido el día anterior, aunque había aceptado las explicaciones que Paul le había dado sobre los entrenamientos, y el beneficio que suponía para la colonia tener a más gente preparada para defenderse si fuera necesario. Sin embargo Maggie había estado en lo cierto, Gregory quería a Daryl, a Tara y a Rosita fuera de Barrington House.

–Esto no es un hotel –había asegurado–, no son miembros de esta comunidad, si quieren quedarse tendrán que trabajar para nosotros, y ganarse el techo y la seguridad que ofrecen estos muros.

Paul suspiró, cansando, y le recordó a Gregory que lo que estaban haciendo ya podía considerarse un trabajo en favor de la comunidad. El hombre de pelo canoso se había mostrado reticente a aceptar simplemente aquello como pago, pero Paul finalmente consiguió convencerle, aunque el hombre insistió en que debían dejar la mansión.

–Que limpien uno de los tráileres que han quedado vacíos, y que se las arreglen.

El scout no tuvo más remedio que darse por satisfecho con eso, y le aseguró que se lo comunicaría en cuanto estuvieran de vuelta.

–Me iré al tráiler con ellos –comentó Maggie en cuanto Paul le puso al corriente de lo que había hablado con Gregory.

–Maggie… estás mejor en la casa.

–No les voy a dejar solos.

–No les dejas solos, y estoy seguro de que ellos preferirían que te quedaras en la habitación, el tráiler ya es demasiado pequeño para tres personas…

Maggie aceptó la palabras de Paul a regañadientes y luego se alejó para dirigirse de nuevo a las huertas. Mientras tanto, el scout ayudó a acondicionar el tráiler que hasta ese momento había pertenecido a Henry. Él había vivido allí con su mujer y su hijo. Su mujer, Ángela, había sufrido una grave enfermad, y había fallecido solo un año después de su llegada a Hilltop. Tanto él como su hijo, Tom, habían sentido su pérdida enormemente, aunque parecía que era Tom a quién le costaba más aceptarlo y superarlo. Un día Tom salió junto con otro grupo para buscar provisiones, en un momento se separó de ellos, y desde entonces nunca más supieron de él. Hubo quien se aventuró a decir que se había escapado para suicidarse, pero en general preferían no hacer comentarios al respecto por deferencia a Henry. Su tráiler habría servido para acomodar a otra familia, pero nadie se había atrevido a pedirle que lo dejara.

Después de dejar el tráiler listo, y ya entrada la tarde, Paul se acerco al lugar donde Owen vivía con su madre, para comprobar su estado. Amelia se encontraba sentada en la diminuta mesa del hueco perteneciente a la cocina.

–¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Estoy mejor, Owen me está ayudando mucho, pese a estar disgustado por no poder salir hoy con el resto del grupo –Amelia dio un sorbo a la bebida caliente que estaba tomando, luego clavó sus ojos sobre los de Paul–. Sé lo que estáis haciendo… Owen me lo ha dicho.

Paul abrió la boca para decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor en cuanto vio que Amelia movía la cabeza de un lado para otro.

–No puedo aprobarlo, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

–No es una decisión fácil, lo sé.

–Owen es un niño tremendamente generoso, y haría lo que fuera por ayudar a quien lo necesitara, y está claro que esta comunidad necesita ayuda, y tu no puedes hacerlo todo solo, Jesus –Amelia hizo una pausa–. Claro que no es una decisión fácil, pero por desgracia no puedo impedírselo, él ya tiene edad para tomar sus propias decisiones, y aunque pocos se atrevan a decirlo en voz alta, todos queremos ver desaparecer a esos salvajes. Sé que sería muy egoísta por mi parte retener a mi hijo aquí mientras otros hacen el trabajo sucio. He visto a la madre de Rory llorar a escondidas por vergüenza, y no es justo.

Paul asintió con la cabeza.

–No dejes que Gregory te diga lo contrario, Jesus, la gente de Alexandria nos está ayudando mucho, ellos controlaron la situación de ayer, y he visto a Maggie sugerir cosas que serían muy beneficiosas para Hilltop… Esta comunidad necesita un cambio, sé que tú lo sabes, y somos muchos los que estamos de tu lado –Amelia colocó la palma de su mano sobre la de Paul–. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Paul miró a la mujer durante unos segundos.

–Y yo que solo venía para preguntar si necesitabas algo… –Amelia sonrió–. Agradezco tus palabras, estoy convencido de que las cosas tienen que cambiar, así que me alegra saber que hay más gente que también lo piensa.

Hubo entonces unos toques suaves sobre la puerta, y Alex entró en el tráiler cuando Amelia le dio permiso para hacerlo. El auxiliar no pudo reprimir su cara de sorpresa al ver al scout allí, pero su atención se volvió rápidamente hacia la mujer.

–Te he traído un poco de suero, pero ya veo que tienes mejor aspecto.

–Estaba tomando algo caliente ahora mismo.

–Eso está muy bien, necesitas reponer líquidos.

Paul se disculpó y les dejó un poco de intimidad mientras Alex atendía a la madre de Owen, pero en cuanto salió del tráiler se encontró con Ken que corría hacia él, tan alarmado, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preguntarle qué ocurría.

–¡Salvadores! –gritó Ken.

–¿Qué?

–¡Salvadores! ¡vienen hacia aquí!

El corazón de Paul se detuvo por unos breves instantes.

–Joder… –escuchó decir a Alex detrás de él.

–Corre –dijo al auxiliar–, ve a la casa y dile a Gregory que no salga.

Alex no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo en dirección a Barrington House, mientras que a su alrededor la gente de la comunidad había dejado sus tareas, y se apelotonaba en medio de la colonia, observando las puertas con miedo y preocupación.

–Muy bien… ¡escuchadme! ¡id a vuestros tráileres o a la casa, pero alejaos de las puertas, ahora!

La multitud comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro con un nerviosismo respirable, y mientras algunos de ellos trataban de esconderse tras los débiles muros de sus hogares de acero, otros corrían hacia la mansión.

Entre todo el caos, Paul pudo distinguir la figura de Maggie, sorteando la muchedumbre, y caminado hasta donde él se encontraba.

–¡Maggie, vuelve a la casa!

–¡Ni hablar! No pienso dejar que te enfrentes a ellos solo.

Paul pensó en protestar pero sabía que era inútil y tampoco tenían mucho más tiempo, así que se acercó a las puertas acompañado de Maggie, Ken y Eduardo, que ese día se encontraba de guardia. Cuando llegaron a la altura de las puertas ya podía oír el rugido del motor del coche al otro lado y acto seguido escucharon unos fuertes golpes contra las láminas de metal.

–¡Abrid! ¡Ahora! –gritaron.

Paul hizo un gesto para que los guardias, que se encontraban en los puestos de vigilancia, obedecieran, y las puertas comenzaron a moverse con un agudo crujido, revelando poco a poco las figuras que se encontraban esperando al otro lado de los muros.

Paul reconoció en seguida el 4x4, y había al menos seis hombres armados y colocados frente al vehículo. Las luces estaban encendidas por lo que en ese momento solo eran siluetas bajo los faros, y la luz tenue y anaranjada del atardecer. Sin embargo Paul sabía que se trataba de él, sabía que el hombre que se encontraba en la cabeza del grupo era ese capullo de Buitre, y fue él el primero en moverse en cuanto las puertas dejaron de rechinar. Caminó con pasos firmes hasta que pudieron ver su rostro claramente, con una enorme sonrisa plantada en su cara y sus ojos de ave carroñera clavados sobre Paul.

–No sabes cuanto me alegro de ver que estás de vuelta.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odiéis mucho, enjoy! ♥

La vuelta a Hilltop tras la jornada en el campo de tiro, había sido tranquila, y Daryl sentía que, por una vez, las cosas comenzaban a salir bien. Al entrenamiento se habían llevado solo a esos que habían demostrado tener verdaderas cualidades y aptitudes, y el hecho de poder trabajar sin las interrupciones de los más rezagados había ayudado considerablemente al avance de los demás.

Muchos de ellos no tenían experiencia con armas, pero se habían adaptado enseguida a sostener las pistolas y los rifles en sus manos, y habían logrado mejorar su técnica notablemente durante el transcurso del día. Incluso habían conseguido acabar, de forma rápida y coordinada, con los caminantes que se habían acercado atraídos por el ruido de las balas.

Daryl estaba ansioso por llegar a la colonia e informar a Paul del gran progreso de los chicos, pero el entusiasmo desapareció tan rápidamente como los muros de Hilltop engrandecían a medida que se acercaban, y comprobaban, extrañados, que sus altas puertas no se abrían para recibirles como solía ser costumbre.

–Esto es raro… –comentó Kal a su lado–, han tenido que vernos ya.

Solo unos pocos minutos después, el arquero detenía el coche frente a las láminas de metal seguido por Rosita y Tara. Daryl y Kal se bajaron del vehículo y observaron desconcertados que el puesto de vigilancia estaba vacío.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Tara acercándose a ellos.

El resto de los chicos también se habían bajado de sus vehículos y ninguno de ellos parecía tener claro qué estaba pasando. No se oía nada extraño que indicara que pudiera estar ocurriendo algo dentro de la colonia, pero sabían que no podían confiarse.

Daryl se giró dispuesto a darles unas breves indicaciones, cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido y vieron asomarse a Eduardo sobre sus cabezas.

–Han vuelto, ¡abrid! –dijo sin darles un segundo para que pudieran hacer preguntas.

Las láminas comenzaron a moverse poco después, y los grupos volvieron a los coches con la confusión aún reflejada en sus rostros.

–Ha tenido que pasar algo –comentó Kal cuando se sentó de nuevo en el coche.

Daryl apretó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada y, en cuanto las puertas dejaron espacio suficiente, el arquero pisó a fondo el acelerador y entró en la comunidad seguido por los demás.

Cerca de Barrington House vio a Maggie esperando por ellos, y la mujer se acercó para recibirles antes siquiera de que hubieran apagado los motores de los coches. La sobriedad y palidez de su rostro indicaban que, efectivamente, no les esperaban buenas noticias.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el arquero cuando Maggie estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Tara, Rosita y el resto se unieron a ellos esperando escuchar las novedades, y Maggie no se hizo de rogar.

–Han venido los salvadores.

Todos, sin excepción, dejaron escapar una exclamación en forma de murmullo que llenó el aire con un sonido que rezumaba preocupación.

–¿Han hecho algo? –pregunto Andy rápidamente.

–No, no han hecho nada –contestó Maggie–. Escuchad, hemos hablado con ellos y por el momento se han ido. Por supuesto ya sabéis que eso no significa que no vayan a volver, pero por ahora todo está en orden. Volved con vuestras familias, estoy segura de que estaréis cansados y querréis comer algo.

No le cabía duda de que Maggie solo intentaba tranquilizarles pero Daryl la conocía bien, y podía intuir, tan solo con mirarla, que aquello solo era una excusa para que el grupo se alejara y así poder hablar en privado de lo que había ocurrido, porque era evidente que había algo más que ella no quería contar delante de todos ellos.

Reticentes, los chicos comenzaron a alejarse, y Maggie no volvió a pronunciarse hasta que ya solo quedaron ellos cuatro.

–Tengo algo que contaros –comentó entonces–, Gregory ha pedido que os realojen, no quiere que os quedéis en la casa, Paul ha hablado con él, pero esta vez no ha sido capaz de hacerle entrar en razón. Para evitar más problemas, Brianna ha acogido a Enid en su casa.

–¿Qué? –dijo Tara frunciendo el ceño.

–Ese capullo gilipollas –espetó Rosita.

Daryl suspiró sonoramente.

–¿Qué ha pasado con los salvadores? –preguntó el arquero con voz grave.

–Os enseñaré el tráiler que han preparado para vosotros –dijo Maggie, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta.

–Maggie, ¿qué ha pasado con los salvadores? –volvió a preguntar.

–Vayamos al tráiler y hablemos allí… –contestó ella, endureciendo el tono.

Daryl miró entonces a su alrededor, estaba oscureciendo pero aún era temprano para que la gente se hubiera resguardado en sus hogares, y sin embargo no había apenas nadie merodeando por la colonia. Tampoco había rastro de Paul y eso sí le resultó extraño, pues sabía que Maggie había estado allí, esperando por ellos, y si había pasado algo grave, algo de lo que ella no quería hablar allí por miedo a que lo escuchara el resto, le sorprendía que el scout no hubiera estado presente para informarles.

Caminaron juntos hasta el tráiler, que se encontraba alejado de la casa y cerca del barracón hospital.

–Joder… esto es enano –comentó Rosita en cuanto entraron.

–Has dormido en sitios peores que éste –farfulló Daryl.

El arquero se volvió para mirar nuevamente a Maggie con ojos impacientes.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó por tercera vez desde que habían llegado.

Maggie cogió aire.

–Paul habló con ellos y consiguió, a su manera, que se fueran; probablemente antes de lo que ellos imaginaban.

–¿Qué es eso de _a su manera_?

–Parecía conocer al líder del grupo.

Daryl cerró los ojos y suspiró.

–¿Un capullo al que llaman Buitre?

–Eso es… ¿le conoces?

–Nos encontramos con ese grupo cuando nos dirigíamos a Alexandria.

De pronto su mente volvió a ese día y recordó la soberbia con la que se habían dirigido a ellos, y la forma que aquel imbécil había tenido de tratar y humillar a Paul. Y su cuchillo… ese hijo de puta se había llevado su maldito cuchillo.

–Ese tal Buitre comenzó a hacer demandas, mostrándose altivo en todo momento. Aseguró que venían para renegociar el trato pero Paul les dijo que no iba a hablar de ese tema con unos simples emisarios. Entonces el tipo le golpeó, quisimos intervenir pero fue inútil. Luego pidió ver a Gregory, Paul le dijo que Gregory estaba muerto, pero supongo que intuyen que eso no es cierto… Quisieron entrar e inspeccionar toda la colonia, pero Paul se lo impidió, el tipo estaba dispuesto a golpearle de nuevo y… no sé, todo pasó muy rápido, un segundo ese capullo estaba de pie y al siguiente estaba en el suelo; Paul sobre de él apuntándole con su propia pistola. Entonces Paul les dijo que si querían renegociar, sería mejor que Negan se presentara en persona. Y se fueron.

–¿Sin más? –preguntó Tara.

–Sí.

–Joder… –bufó Daryl.

–Volverán –continuó Tara.

–Claro que lo harán –dijo Maggie–, y no creo que venga un grupo de solo seis personas.

–Pues que vengan –espetó Rosita–, ahora estamos más preparados. Entrenaremos con más intensidad durante estos días si hace falta, pero no les dejaremos traspasar estos muros.

Daryl meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro.

–Tengo que hablar con ese maldito enano loco –dijo entonces caminando hacia la puerta.

–Eso no es posible –Daryl se giró para clavar sus ojos sobre Maggie–, no está aquí… ha salido tras ellos.

Por un momento Daryl se quedó en blanco mientras observaba a Maggie sin apenas pestañear, aunque bien era cierto que en el fondo, y por desgracia, la noticia ni siquiera le pillaba por sorpresa. Lo que le asombraba de verdad de todo ese asunto, es que el scout siguiera pensando que aquel plan era buena idea. Pero así era él, un enano loco y despreocupado, que anteponía la vida de los demás a la suya propia, y eso comenzaba a irritar a Daryl por encima de cualquier otra cosa, porque su vida era tan importante como la del resto, aunque a nadie más pareciera importarle. Y él no iba a dejarle solo, porque tal vez a ese maldito charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba le diera igual no ver el final de todo aquello si al menos ayudaba a acabar con Negan, como él mismo había dicho, pero Paul merecía estar ahí, y Daryl _necesitaba_ que él estuviera ahí.

–¿Por qué le has dejado ir? –preguntó el arquero.

–¿Por qué iba a impedírselo? –contestó Maggie–, se suponía que eso era parte del plan, seguirles y averiguar dónde se esconden. Necesitamos esa información, Daryl, y tú lo sabes.

–¡Y también le necesitamos a él!

Por un momento se hizo el silencio dentro del tráiler, las tres mujeres le miraban con los ojos bien abiertos. Unas miradas que decían mucho más que cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de sus bocas, y a Daryl eso ya no le importaba. Sí, estaba preocupado y asustado sabiendo que Paul estaba ahí fuera, solo, siguiendo a un grupo de salvajes comandados por un lunático que había conseguido dibujar en Rick, una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, la más viva expresión de pánico que jamás había visto.

–A la mierda –dijo, y caminó hacia la puerta.

–¡Daryl, espera! –exclamó Tara agarrándole del brazo.

–¡No! ¡Necesita ayuda!

–No seas idiota, Daryl, Jesus sabe cuidarse solo y este sitio necesita toda la gente de la que pueda disponer –intervino Rosita.

Maggie se acercó a él, con serenidad, casi cómo lo hubiera hecho Paul, y le acarició con suavidad el brazo.

–Oye, entiendo como te sientes… –Daryl suspiró gruñendo y mirando para otro lado–. Oye… escúchame, Daryl… aunque pienses lo contrario yo también estoy preocupada, pero confío en él, sé que será capaz de hacerlo.

Daryl meneó la cabeza de nuevo.

–Ese capullo no ha dormido en semanas mientras se ha estado ocupando de los salvadores, de Alexandria, de Hilltop, de ese imbécil de Gregory, y de todos nosotros.

Maggie suspiró ligeramente y agachó la mirada. Era evidente que ella también se daba cuenta de todo el peso, y responsabilidades, que ese condenado charlatán había estado cargando sobre sus hombros.

Maggie se volvió para mirar a Tara y a Rosita.

–¿Cuánto hace que salió? –preguntó Tara.

–Hará una hora y media, quizá más.

Rosita hizo un sonido con la boca.

–Podría estar en cualquier parte.

–Puedo intentar seguir su rastro –dijo Daryl.

–No creo que Jesus haya ido dejando migas de pan precisamente –comentó Tara.

–Yo podría llevarte.

Los cuatro se volvieron rápidamente, cuando escucharon aquella voz intrusa, y se encontraron a Owen junto a la puerta. Ninguno de ellos le había oído entrar y el joven pareció amedrentarse en un primer momento, al notar todos los ojos puestos sobre él.

–Lo siento, he llamado pero…

–¿Sabes donde está? –preguntó Daryl con impaciencia.

–Le he seguido –dijo–, le seguí unos cuarenta kilómetros al oeste, luego le perdí la pista… pero podría llevarte hasta ese lugar, seguro que puedes seguir su rastro desde allí, tú eres bueno en eso ¿no?

Daryl miró a las tres mujeres como si buscara la aprobación en sus ojos, aunque en el fondo ya tuviera más que decidido lo que iba a hacer.

–No –dijo de pronto Maggie–, si tú estás dispuesto a ir, adelante, sé que retenerte va a ser imposible, pero no vas a llevarte a Owen.

–¿Estás seguro de que puedes señalarme el camino? –preguntó el arquero al chico.

–Daryl, no –insistió Maggie.

–¿Puedes llevarme? –pregunto de nuevo ignorando a Maggie.

–Sí.

–Daryl, no creo que sea buena idea… –intervino Tara.

–Solo me llevará hasta donde le perdió la pista –dijo caminando hacia la puerta–, luego él regresará a Hilltop.

 

***

 

Sabía que volvía a hacerlo, sabía que volvía a actuar de forma impulsiva, sabía que salir de Hilltop a esas horas era extremadamente peligroso, sabía que llevarse a Owen era una completa locura, y sabía que Maggie, Tara y Rosita habrían intentando convencerle de que, efectivamente, aquello era una idea absurda. Pero todos ellos eran más que conscientes de que discutir solo iba a suponer una pérdida de tiempo, y tiempo era lo que más necesitaban en ese momento.

Y lo sabía, claro que sabía que era una soberana estupidez salir de Hilltop en plena noche, casi tan estúpido como el plan de aquel maldito charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba de adentrarse en el mundo hostil de los salvadores él solo. Y no es que le subestimara, comprendía perfectamente lo que aquel enano loco era capaz de hacer, pero también había visto el cansancio en sus ojos. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente porque, por supuesto, todos daban por sentando que _Jesus_ era capaz de solventarlo todo, y nadie parecía molestarse en hacer el esfuerzo por ver que aquel hombre, que en realidad se llamaba Paul Monroe, era una persona de carne y hueso que también sufría y sentía.

–¿Por qué le seguiste? –preguntó Daryl a Owen, que se sentaba junto a él en el coche.

Owen no respondió en un primer momento, incluso a Daryl le pareció que el chico agachaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

–No lo sé –contestó después de un rato–, supongo que estoy cansado de esconderme, eso es lo que hacen todos mientras él da la cara por Hilltop una y otra vez. Y vosotros estabais fuera, pensé que quizá podría ayudarle, pero sabía que no me iba a dejar ir con él, así que simplemente le seguí. Pero supongo que debería haber practicado más con esas ardillas…

Algo parecido a una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de los labios de Daryl.

–Lo has hecho bien, Owen. Pau… ese enano loco es un hueso duro de roer.

–¿Crees que podrás encontrarle?

El arquero no respondió a la pregunta pues al fin y al cabo no estaba seguro de la respuesta, pero tenía claro que al menos lo intentaría, por eso estaban allí, en ese mismo instante, cuando la noche ya había desplegado sobre ellos su manto oscuro.

–Apuesto a que no te ha contando que Gregory no le quería en Hilltop cuando apareció allí –comentó Owen después de un momento de silencio–, creía que podría ser peligroso y solo le dejó quedarse por Abbie. Echarles a los dos habría sido un escándalo, y separarle de la niña habría sido imposible –Owen rió para sí–, me pregunto qué habría sido de ese engreído de no ser por todas las veces que Jesus le ha salvado el culo desde entonces.

Daryl escuchó con atención aunque no dijo nada, y continuaron el camino unos pocos kilómetros más hasta que Owen señaló un punto en la carretera.

–¡Ahí! Ahí es. Hay un camino que se adentra en el bosque, estoy seguro de que tuvo que esconder el coche cerca, pero no conseguí dar con él.

Daryl se fijó en el camino que quedaba prácticamente oculto entre la arboleda, y continuó unos metros más hasta que detuvo el _LaCrosse_ en el arcén, y se bajó seguido por Owen.

–Vale, coge el coche y regresa a Hilltop, yo continuaré a pie.

–¿Y sí pasa algo y necesitas escapar? Debería quedarme aquí y esperarte.

–Ni hablar, tú vuelves a casa.

–Esconderé el coche y esperaré, confía en mí, puedo hacerlo, estoy preparado.

–Owen, no voy a discutir contigo, no aquí, coge el puto coche y lárgate si no quieres que te ate a la copa de un árbol.

–¿De qué iba todo ese entrenamiento entonces? ¿También vas a mandarme para casa, como a un bebé, cuando nos enfrentemos a Negan?

Daryl exhaló, exasperado, no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo.

–Una hora –dijo con voz grave y golpeando el reloj digital del coche–, esconde el coche y si en una hora no he vuelto, lárgate ¿me has entendido? ¿Tienes armas?

Owen afirmó y le enseñó el cuchillo que llevaba con él.

–Eso no es suficiente.

El arquero se acercó al maletero del coche y sacó uno de los rifles y pistolas, que no habían tenido tiempo de volver a guardar. Después se alejó de Owen y entró en el bosque, y muy pronto se sintió rodeado por el más absoluto y horrísono silencio. Solo podía oír sus pasos haciendo crujir la maleza bajo sus pies. El arquero cerró los ojos un segundo y respiró hondo, intentando ignorar su propia presencia y poniendo cada uno de sus sentidos en lo que le rodeaba.

Se movió con tiento y sigilo, ajustando su vista a la espesura de la noche como si de un depredador nocturno se tratara. Desenfundó su cuchillo y palpó con la otra mano, como si necesitara saber que estaba ahí, la pistola que también llevaba consigo.

Caminó durante unos cuantos metros fijándose en esas pequeñas ramas y hojas aplastadas que deberían destacar sutilmente sobre el resto de la espesura que le rodeaba. Pero no vio nada, no solo porque la luz de la luna apenas era capaz de traspasar las frondosas copas de los árboles, sino porque, por alguna razón, estaba convencido de que Paul no había pasado por allí.

Se detuvo un segundo e intentó meterse en la cabeza del condenado charlatán, tratando de pensar como lo habría hecho él. Si realmente había llegado hasta allí, habría escogido un sendero fácil de memorizar en caso de tener que huir con rapidez. Daryl escaneó con detenimiento todo lo que le rodeaba, y entonces lo vio, allí, a unos metros de dónde él se encontraba, parcialmente oculto entre la boscosidad, había un árbol cuyo tronco se inclinaba y retorcía en un baile casi imposible. El arquero se acercó con pasos ligeros y examinó la fronda más cercana. Había hojas machacadas que se abrían camino frente a él. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, provocando el burbujeo de la adrenalina en sus venas. Daryl se incorporó de nuevo y caminó con decisión estudiando todo aquello que lograba abarcar con su vista.

Llevaba ya al menos veinte minutos adentrándose en lo más profundo de aquel bosque, dejando tras él cuantas pistas creía que Paul habría podido seguir, hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro y se encontró con una cabaña abandonada. Se acercó con mucho cuidado, rodeándola, aunque estaba convencido de que estaba vacía, pues el abandono, y probablemente las inclemencias del tiempo, habían hecho que parte del tejado estuviera parcialmente hundido. Sin embargo intuía que Paul había pasado por allí porque, pese a su aspecto, aquella era una alternativa para esconderse si las cosas se complicaban.

Daryl dejó la cabaña atrás y continuó su paseo entre los gigantes de madera que se elevaban a su paso, hasta que escuchó un sonido. Se detuvo, poniendo toda su atención sobre ese crujido; era como si algo se estuviera arrastrando por el suelo y lo hacía con dificultad. Agudizó el oído tanto como pudo y pronto distinguió los lamentos desganados de la muerte flotando en el aire. Pocos segundos después vio aparecer al caminante, moviéndose errante entre los árboles. Si Paul había pasado por allí tenía que haberlo visto, y sin embargo no lo había matado. El arquero frunció el ceño, desconcertado, y tratando de pensar en las mismas posibilidades que habrían pasado por la cabeza del scout. Tal vez hubiera seguido otro sendero diferente, o tal vez no había acabado con la criatura para no dejar pistas. Pero si lo había visto y no lo había matado, era muy probable que el caminante también estuviera siguiendo su rastro.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de algo más, bajo los gemidos del caminante había otro sonido, como el eco de una actividad lejana. Daryl se movió procurando no llamar la intención de la criatura moribunda, y siguió aquel débil hilo sonoro.

Tras unos cientos de metros pudo distinguir unos haz de luz colándose entre los árboles. Se acercó cuanto pudo, pero de pronto el bosque descendía bajo sus pies en una empinada colina. Aún así pudo verlo, tal vez a un par de kilómetros de allí, se elevaba, como si naciera en medio de la nada, un gran edificio de al menos cinco plantas, coronado en lo alto por tres grandes chimeneas. Parecía una fábrica, y había luces, no tantas como hubiera pensando en un principio, pero suficientes para indicar que allí vivía una comunidad grande de personas, y a Daryl no le cupo la menor duda de que tenían que ser ellos, tenía que tratarse de los salvadores.

Se movió un poco más siguiendo la cresta que dibujaba el borde de la colina, para intentar encontrar un punto desde el que poder observar mejor, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco. Su aliento se agarró a su garganta como las garras de un animal, y sintió un escalofrío erizándole los pelos de la nunca. Estaba siendo observado, podía notar los ojos clavados como estacas sobre su espalda.

Con movimiento lentos cambió el cuchillo de mano y con la que tenía libre aferró la culata de la pistola. Tenía que ser rápido, muy rápido. Cogió aire y trató de girarse con presteza, desenfundado su arma al mismo tiempo, pero recibió un golpe en la mano, y la pistola cayó al suelo a unos cuantos metros de donde él estaba. Daryl se movió a un lado con agilidad, cambiando de nuevo el cuchillo de mano, pero su atacante actuó con más rapidez, y se lo arrebato sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, y a continuación sintió unos brazos rodeándole y obligándole a girarse. Daryl chocó de espaldas contra el cuerpo de su oponente, y el arquero estuvo a punto de golpearle en el estómago con el codo para quitárselo de encima, pero entonces sintió la hoja del cuchillo sobre su cuello.

–Tienes suerte de que suela preguntar antes de actuar.

Daryl no tuvo ni tan siquiera un segundo para sentir alivio al reconocer aquella voz, ahogada por la tela que estaba seguro que le cubría la boca, pues casi al instante, recibió un fuerte empujón. El arquero se tambaleó hacia delante a punto de caer al suelo, pero se recompuso rápidamente y se agachó cogiendo la pistola. Luego se giró para enfrentarse a su atacante con el arma encañonada.

Y allí estaba Paul, que había aparecido de la nada como un ente oscuro pese a no llevar ni su gabardina ni su gorro. Tenía el pelo recogido hacia atrás y, como había imaginado, una bandana negra cubría parte de su rostro. Aún sostenía su cuchillo aunque mantenía los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su expresión era incluso más lóbrega que las sombras que se proyectaban sobre sus facciones.

–Qué estás haciendo aquí –dijo quitándose el pañuelo de la cara, y con un tono tan grave que parecía haber nacido de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

–A ti que coño te parece –contestó Daryl bajando su arma.

–Eso no responde mi pregunta.

–Y este no es el mejor sitio para discutir gilipolleces. He venido para ayudarte.

–No necesito tu ayuda, maldita sea, Daryl, deberías estar en Hilltop.

Paul se acercó a él en un par de zancadas, devolviéndole el cuchillo con un gesto irritado, y luego pasó de largo.

–Claro que la necesitas estúpido enano loco y arrogante, no puedes meterte ahí dentro tú solo.

El scout se giró para rebatirle pero justo en ese instante hubo un ruido. Ambos desenfundaron sus armas y se colocaron en posición de defensa, uno al lado del otro. Escucharon con atención. El sonido estaba ahí, no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Alguien se estaba acercando, no les cabía duda. Paul dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a echarse encima del intruso, pero entonces Owen apareció de entre los árboles con sus manos en alto.

–Soy yo, soy yo –dijo rápidamente.

Los ojos de Paul se abrieron como platos.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te largaras –espetó Daryl

Paul se volvió para mirar al arquero sin dar crédito.

–¿Le has traído tú?

–Bueno, técnicamente yo le he traído a él –dijo Owen, apretando los labios al instante, comprendiendo que era mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

Paul se frotó la cara con exasperación.

–¿Aún te preguntas por qué nunca pido ayuda?

–No puedes entrar ahí tú solo, joder –volvió a repetir Daryl.

–Llévate a Owen.

–Chicos…

–Puede volver solo, yo me quedo.

–No, tú te vas con él.

–Chicos…

–Daryl, lo digo muy…

–¡Chicos!

–¡Qué! –contestaron ambos al unísono.

Owen tragó saliva.

–Vi un coche, en la carretera, se detuvo a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba, no sé si vieron algo, pero se bajaron dos tipos que se adentraron en el bosque. Lo hicieron más al norte de donde estamos ahora, pero creí que deberíais saberlo.

Daryl estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando el caminante que había dejado atrás, apareció justo detrás de Owen, sorprendiéndoles a los tres en su estúpida trifulca. Paul se movió con rapidez, apartando a Owen de la criatura y clavando su afilado cuchillo contra su sien. Cuando el caminante cayó al suelo, el scout lo miró durante unos largos segundos. Después se volvió hacia ellos suspirando.

–Tenía todo completamente controlado –dijo con voz cansada– ¿por qué tuvisteis que venir?

Daryl pudo sentir los ojos de Owen sobre él, pero no apartó la mirada del scout, que parecía estar a punto de darse por vencido y abandonarlo todo para regresar a casa.

–No voy a dejarte solo –contestó el arquero entonces.

Incluso bajo la oscuridad pudo observar que el rostro de Paul se transformaba en una expresión que nunca antes había visto en él, aunque no tuvo tiempo de estudiarla porque el scout enseguida se volvió hacia Owen.

–Tienes que irte cuanto antes –dijo acercándose a él– si crees que no puedes llegar al coche, hay una cabaña…

–La he visto.

–Bien, he bloqueado el acceso al sótano desde el interior, pero fuera hay una pequeña ventana a ras de suelo, está oculta detrás de toda la maleza que rodea la casa, puedes colarte por ahí. Pero escúchame, tu prioridad es llegar al coche, ¿de acuerdo?

Owen asintió con la cabeza y acto seguido salió corriendo.

–Tú –dijo entonces dirigiéndose a Daryl–, vamos.

Se movieron colina abajo, buscando todo punto de oscuridad que encontraron en el camino y que pudiera mantenerles ocultos de la vista de los salvadores porque, incluso desde allí abajo, podían distinguir varios guardias apostados en diferentes puntos del muro que rodeaba el asentamiento.

Después de unos metros se detuvieron bajo la negra sombra de un árbol.

–Es imposible entrar ahí –susurró el arquero.

–Seguro que no tanto, estas fábricas contaban con vertidos de residuos. Creo que hay un pequeño riachuelo al otro lado, seguro que habrá un conducto cerca. Tú, mientras tanto, echa un vistazo a los alrededores, probablemente haya más de una entrada y alguna salida de emergencia, cuenta también el número de guardias y fíjate en… –hizo una pausa para mirar al arquero–, bueno, ya sabes, en todo lo que pueda sernos de utilidad. Nos vemos en dos horas…

–¿Dos horas?

–¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedo pasar ahí dentro sin que me descubran? Intentaré ser todo lo rápido que pueda… nos veremos en dos horas en el mismo punto donde hemos dejado a Owen. Si no he vuelto en ese tiempo… vete.

Daryl emitió un sonido con la garganta.

–Daryl…

–Si te cogen…

–Si me cogen ocurrirá que… o bien me matan o bien me llevan con Negan… y entonces será él quién acabe conmigo, así que… olvídate ¿vale? Tú regresa a Hilltop. He dejado el coche a un kilómetro del sendero que tomaste… estoy seguro de que serás capaz de encontrarlo.

El scout hablaba con más calma de lo que uno podía esperar dada la situación, pero el arquero pudo distinguir inquietud en sus palabras, y en esas pausas que indicaban que estaba más nervioso de lo que quería aparentar. Tal vez por fin se diera cuenta de que aquello no era buena idea, o tal vez se debiera a que su presencia había trastocado sus planes iniciales. De cualquier manera, Daryl sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, una presión que consiguió cerrarle la boca del estómago, porque se daba cuenta de que estaban a punto de separarse, y ninguno de los dos ignoraba la enorme posibilidad de que aquella fuera la última vez que volvieran a verse.

El corazón del arquero latió con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que era audible a cientos de kilómetros de allí. Observó al scout, que en ese instante ajustaba los cuchillos en sus cinturones, aunque más bien parecía una maniobra de distracción, que una verdadera necesidad, y de pronto sintió una urgencia, como nunca antes había sentido, de cogerle, allí mismo, y besarle.

–Joder… –dijo en un aliento que parecía oprimirle la garganta.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Daryl se frotó la cara con vehemencia. Jamás había sentido tantas dudas, ni tantas emociones en lo que era capaz de recordar de su miserable vida. Ni tan siquiera los latigazos que habían marcado su piel para siempre habían conseguido despertar una ansiedad semejante.

Quiso girarse y tratar de convencer a ese enano loco de que lo más sensato que podían hacer era volver atrás; debían regresar a Hilltop. Pero no solo era consciente de que aquello era un acto cobarde, sino también egoísta. Ellos, al fin y al cabo, solo eran dos, pero de lo que ellos hicieran esa noche dependían cientos de personas que vivían de forma injusta bajo el yugo de aquel tirano. Tenían que acabar con él, no había otra solución, y ellos tenían parte de esa responsabilidad en sus manos.

El arquero se sorprendió de su propio silencio cuando noto las manos enguantadas de Paul sobre su cara. No le había sentido moverse o acercarse, pero estaba allí, a solo un palmo de él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

–Eh… –dijo en apenas un susurro–, todo saldrá bien, ¿vale? Confío en ti, haz el esfuerzo y confía un poco en mí. Tal vez ellos nos ganen en número, pero vamos a demostrarles que nosotros somos más listos, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí…

Daryl sintió cómo Paul le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares, y pese a la relativa oscuridad, pudo distinguir una ligera sonrisa formándose en la comisura de sus labios, aunque el scout no dijo ni hizo nada. Tampoco se movió, solo se quedó ahí, durante un buen rato, mirándole a los ojos. Y había un brillo extraño y nuevo en ellos, pero Daryl también pudo distinguir las preguntas y dudas que corrían como galgos en su cabeza, como si se estuviera cuestionando el siguiente movimiento, como si se preguntara qué debía hacer a continuación.

Entonces Daryl sintió una ligera brisa sacudiéndole el rostro cuando Paul se separó de él y se alejó dándole la espalda. El scout se llevó una mano a la cara, y el arquero incluso creyó escucharle suspirar con resignación. Luego se volvió de nuevo para mirarle.

–Nos vemos en dos horas –apuntó Daryl.

Sin embargo, lo que el arquero hubiera deseado que fuera una despedida esperanzada, sonó más bien como una advertencia. Y aún así, ese maldito charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba, sonrió.

–Ten un poco de fe, hombre –dijo extendiendo su brazos–, al fin y al cabo, soy _Jesus_ ¿no?

Y esas ridículas palabras fueron las últimas que formuló antes de darse media vuelta y perderse en la oscuridad.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Daryl creía estar muy cerca de escupir el corazón por la boca cuando por fin regresó al punto donde habían acordado encontrarse. El arquero se detuvo, con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire que había dejado atrás durante el camino de vuelta.

Había inspeccionado toda la zona ocupada por la fábrica, acercándose tanto como había podido sin ser visto, estudiando todo cuanto su vista había sido capaz de abarcar. Rodeando todo el asentamiento había una cerca de alambre bastante alta y rematada con una malla de espino, imposible de saltar pero, a su juicio, fácil de derribar, si no fuera por el muro de caminantes vivos que había visto acechantes frente a ella. Había cientos de ellos empalados cerca de la valla, formado una pared casi infranqueable.

La entrada principal era la misma que se veía desde lo alto de la colina, pero había otra más estrecha en el extremo este, aunque estaba convencido de que por allí no podía entrar ningún vehículo, por lo que imaginó que se trataba únicamente de una salida de emergencia.

Había guardias apostados en parejas en cada una de las caras expuestas del campamento, pero aquel era un sitio grande, muy grande, y estaba más que seguro de que no eran personas suficientes para custodiarlo.

El lado oeste era más escarpado y de difícil acceso, y tal y como Paul había dicho, no solo había un riachuelo, sino que había encontrado el conducto de residuos del que él había hablado. No era un tubo muy grande, aunque lo suficiente para que el enano loco se colara por él.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto Paul cruzó su mente. Estaba seguro de que ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que se habían separado, pero allí no había ni rastro del scout. Daryl miró a su alrededor rápidamente, y examinó la fronda solo por si acaso, aunque estaba completamente convencido de que el scout aún no había regresado.

_Dos horas_.

Ese había sido el tiempo máximo que habían acordado, como quien planifica una subida a una montaña de más de ocho mil metros de altura y sabe que tiene que regresar antes de una hora estipulada, pues todo lo que venga después de ese intervalo límite, puede suponer la muerte.

_Muerte_.

Intentó ser racional por una vez, aclararse la mente y pensar. Si Paul no había regresado podía deberse a que simplemente se había entretenido más de la cuenta, o a que se había encontrado con algunos problemas. Podía haberse visto atrapado en un escondrijo del que no podía salir, o había descubierto cualquier cosa que le había hecho retrasarse más de lo deseado.

Pero Daryl sabía que todo eso no eran más que excusas en su cabeza para no pensar en la más factible de todas las probabilidades: que le hubieran pillado. Si lo habían hecho, y le habían reconocido, sabía que había una remota posibilidad de que le dejaran con vida, pues imaginada que ese tirado de Negan no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer escarmentar a Hilltop por la descarnada osadía de su emisario más identificable. Pero Negan también podía castigarles sin necesidad de dejar a Paul vivo y esa idea le revolvió el estómago de tal forma que sintió ganas de vomitar.

Daryl gruñó, y regresó al borde de la colina para examinar el asentamiento de los Salvadores desde la distancia. Todo parecía tranquilo, en orden, nada apuntaba al inevitable alboroto que seguramente se formaría si alguien descubriera que dentro había un intruso.

–¿Dónde estás…? –murmuró para sí.

_Dos horas_.

Había prometido que si en dos horas no estaba allí, se largaría a Hilltop. _Y una mierda_. Él no había prometido nada, y de todas formas él también había tardado más de dos horas en volver. Quizá el scout había regresado antes que él y al no verle se había ido, pero Daryl tuvo que reírse ante ese pensamiento, pues sabía que, no solo era imposible que el condenado charlatán hubiera tardado menos que él, sino que sabía que era muy improbable que Paul se hubiera ido dejándole allí, y él tampoco iba a hacerlo. No iba a marcharse, _no_ , ni hablar, no iba a abandonarle.

El arquero se sentó junto a un árbol con sus ojos clavados en aquella mole de hormigón, y esperó. Esperó hasta que su mente no pudo hacer más cábalas, esperó hasta que no hubo más posibilidades que listar, esperó hasta que ya no hubo nada que reflexionar.

Miró el cielo, aún oscuro y estrellado, pero sabía que llevaba ahí sentado más de una hora, y Paul seguía sin aparecer. Su garganta se cerró con ansiedad. Suspiró y se frotó la cara con fuerza, con tanta que incluso se hizo daño. No quiso pensar en ello, pero tal vez era el momento de plantearse hacer lo único sensato que quedaba: levantarse y regresar a Hilltop. Pero aparecer allí sin ese condenado charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba, solo parecía confirmar la posibilidad de que le hubieran perdido para siempre, y él no estaba ni preparado, ni dispuesto a ello, y sin embargo sabía que no tenía más opciones.

Y entonces, en ese momento en el que estaba a punto de darlo todo por perdido, de levantarse y echar un último vistazo a ese asentamiento del demonio, percibió el movimiento de los guardias. Corrían, avisándose los unos a los otros, y de pronto se encendieron unos focos cegadores que iluminaron parte de los alrededores más cercanos al campamento, y que hasta ese momento habían permanecido ocultos bajo la penumbra.

El corazón de Daryl palpitó con fuerza contra su pecho. Le habían descubierto, no había lugar a dudas, y aunque aquello eran malas noticias, en realidad el arquero sintió alivio, porque eso significaba que ese enano loco aún estaba vivo.

Cerró los ojos.

_No te precipites, piensa, maldita sea_ …

Aquel revuelo podía significar que habían descubierto su presencia y ahora solo trataban de localizarle, lo que quería decir que el scout aún tenía opciones de escapar, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que le hubieran atrapado, y aunque estaba seguro de que Paul les habría dicho que estaba solo, era más que probable que los salvadores no creyeran sus palabras y salieran a inspeccionar la zona para asegurarse.

Las puertas principales se abrieron y un vehículo abandonó el asentamiento a toda prisa. También vio salir a un grupo de hombres a pie, se separaron en dos y se adentraron en el bosque, corriendo armados hasta los dientes.

_Mierda_.

Tenía que esconderse, y tenía que hacerlo cuanto antes, pero su cuerpo parecía incapaz de reaccionar, como si no quisiera abandonar aquel punto porque, por estúpidas que fueran, aún albergaba esperanzas de que Paul apareciera allí de la nada, igual que en un truco de magia, como había hecho en otras ocasiones.

De pronto escuchó un sonido, el ruido de ramas y hojas. Era un crujido incesante que se volvía más intenso con el paso de los segundos. No podía tratarse de un caminante, y también dudaba que fuera un animal. Estaba seguro de que tenía que ser una persona, alguien corriendo, y fuera quien fuese lo hacía en aquella dirección.

Daryl se ocultó inmediatamente desenfundando su cuchillo. Su pecho se movía con rapidez, con anticipación, pero esperó, preparado para lanzarse contra el intruso, y estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Agarró la empuñadura con fuerza y tragó saliva mientras aguardaba los últimos segundos que sabía que tardaría antes de aparecer delante de él. Y lo hizo. El hombre pasó corriendo como una exhalación, pero de pronto se paró en seco. Daryl quiso aprovechar ese momento para atacarle, pero su cuerpo se paralizó por completo y sus ojos se abrieron con reconocimiento.

Era él. Era Paul.

El scout observó a su alrededor, como si quisiera encontrar evidencias de que alguien más había pasado por allí, pero dio un paso atrás, sorprendido, y su semblante se congeló en cuanto Daryl salió de entre las sombras.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente durante unos eternos segundos. Cada uno de ellos estudiándose embobados como si ninguno fuera capaz de creer que el otro estuviera realmente allí. Daryl hizo el amago de moverse, y también vio que Paul abría la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido de pisadas apresuradas les obligó a volverse, alarmados.

–Tenemos que irnos –dijo el scout rápidamente–, a la cabaña ¡vamos!

Paul fue el primero en ponerse en marcha y Daryl le siguió muy de cerca, los dos corrieron entre la maleza, sorteando los troncos de los árboles que al arquero, en ese momento, se le antojaban casi laberínticos. Ni siquiera era consciente de hacia dónde se dirigían. _Hacia la cabaña_. Sí, pero de pronto nada a su alrededor parecía familiar, hasta que antes de lo que hubiera imaginado, la espesura frente a ellos se abrió hueco y aparecieron en el claro.

Paul señaló un punto detrás de la cabaña ruinosa, y luego se acercó corriendo, apartando la espesa fronda y revelando una pequeña ventana a ras de suelo. El scout la abrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Daryl. El arquero se agachó y se arrastró por el suelo, introduciendo primero sus piernas antes de dejarse caer dentro del sótano, y no apartó los ojos de la ventana hasta que vio a Paul hacer exactamente lo mismo. Después el scout la cerró, quedando nuevamente oculta tras la maleza.

Todo se volvió oscuro y silencioso al instante, y Daryl dio un ligero brinco cuando sintió una mano agarrándole del brazo. Era Paul, que parecía intentar cerciorarse de que el arquero había entrado en la cabaña, pese haberlo visto con sus propios ojos.

–Estoy aquí –dijo Daryl en apenas un susurro.

Entonces Paul le arrastró hacia una zona apartada, y aún más oscura, y los dos se sentaron en el suelo.

–Sabes que este será el primer sitio al que vendrán, ¿verdad? –comentó el arquero.

Paul sin embargo no dijo nada, no era capaz de verle, pero podía imaginárselo escaneando la negrura que les rodeaba igual que un animal, intentando adelantarse, aunque solo fuera mentalmente, a los movimientos de los salvadores.

–¿Cómo has ocultado esto? –pregunto Daryl en voz baja.

–He puesto una estantería delante de la puerta.

Daryl se volvió para mirarle, sus ojos adaptándose poco a poco a ese nuevo entorno, y distinguió la silueta del scout sentado a solo unos centímetros de él.

–¿Estás de broma?

–La puerta ha quedado oculta, ¿vale? Ahora recemos porque ellos no tengan muchas luces.

–¿Y si descubren la ventana?

–No vamos a dejarles entrar, Daryl.

Su tono lo dejaba claro, era mejor que no hablasen más, y poco después de quedarse en silencio pudieron escuchar, fuera de allí, el son de las pisadas de aquellos que sabían les estaban persiguiendo.

Daryl se movió de donde estaban, notando tras él la mano de Paul intentando detenerle, pero el arquero se acercó sigilosamente a la ventana, la abrió y apartó con cuidado la vegetación que la ocultaba de la vista de los salvadores. Vio claramente a tres hombres acercándose a la cabaña, armados con rifles de asalto. Lo hacían despacio, como si no quisieran llamar la atención de quien pudiera estar escondiéndose allí dentro. _Necios_.

El arquero volvió al punto donde Paul seguía sentado y se dejó caer a su lado, chocando ligeramente contra su cuerpo, y de nuevo sintió alivio sabiendo que estaba allí, junto a él, sano y salvo, al menos por el momento.

–Son solo tres hombres –comentó en un susurro apenas audible.

Pero antes de que Paul pudiera decir algo, escucharon el crujir de la madera sobre sus cabezas. Ya estaban dentro de la cabaña, y aunque se movían con pasos lentos, eso no impedía que el suelo se quejara con cada una de las pisadas, enviando sobre ellos una ligera lluvia de polvo, que se desplazaba a medida que ellos escudriñaban la vieja casa.

De pronto Daryl notó que la respiración de Paul se aceleraba, sintiendo el ligero temblor de su cuerpo rozándose contra el suyo.

–Joder…

–¿Qué pasa?

–Hay algo subiéndome por los pantalones…

El arquero frunció el ceño en la oscuridad, luego, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se inclinó hacia delante, palpando las piernas del scout hasta que notó una diminuta bola de pelo. Le dio un ligero manotazo y se la quitó de encima.

–Solo era un maldito ratón –gruñó.

–No me gustan los ratones.

Daryl estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero sus palabras se ahogaron bajo los golpes que uno de los salvadores estaba propinando contra la pared que separaba la parte de arriba de la cabaña, de su escondrijo. El arquero imaginó que estaban buscando un acceso al sótano, pues era lógico pensar que tenía que haber alguno.

Entonces Paul se movió de su lado y se acercó hasta las escaleras. En lo alto estaba la puerta de acceso que él había ocultado. El scout desenfundó uno de sus cuchillos, luego se volvió para mirar a Daryl, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se colocara al otro lado de la escalera. Daryl obedeció y los dos clavaron sus ojos sobre aquella puerta, con sus armas preparadas en caso de que finalmente aquellos hombres no fueran tan estúpidos como hubieran deseado, y se dieran cuenta de que el acceso estaba bloqueado por una simple estantería.

Y esperaron. Esperaron durante unos cuantos minutos, en completo silencio, mientras seguían cada uno de los pasos de aquellos hombres que se movían, ignorantes, encima de sus cabezas, hasta que de pronto la madera dejó de crujir.

Daryl se acercó nuevamente hasta la ventana, y observó a los hombres salir y alejarse de la cabaña, aunque no les quitó los ojos de encima hasta que finalmente los perdió de vista.

–Se han ido.

–Podría ser una trampa.

–Lo sé… deberíamos esperar.

El arquero se alejó de la ventana pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Paul se había quedado quieto junto a las escaleras y, aunque no podía verlo con claridad, sabía que le miraba fijamente. Parecía que iba a decir algo, sin embargo el scout se movió, pasando a su lado, y acercándose a la ventana.

–¿No te fías o qué?

Paul echó un vistazo sin decir nada, y Daryl se acercó a las escaleras para sentarse.

–Faltarán un par de horas para que amanezca –comentó el scout con voz suave.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó Daryl.

Pero de nuevo Paul no se pronunció, se volvió para mirarle, pero no hubo palabras.

–¿Qué viste?

–Lo que suponía, allí dentro también viven familias, de hecho calcularía que son un alto porcentaje de sus habitantes. También tienen hombres armados, muchos, pero no tantos como esperaba, podríamos plantarles cara en un enfrentamiento. Bajo la fábrica tienen un almacén, allí guardan casi todo lo que le quitan a Hilltop, y supongo que a otras comunidades, y había una puerta, estoy seguro de que conducía a su arsenal, pero obviamente estaba cerrada.

–¿Viste a Negan?

–No, el edificio ocupa cinco plantas, pero vi celdas, tienen gente prisionera. Quise ayudarles, pero… era imposible salir de allí con ellos. Por eso me entretuve, y por eso casi me pillan.

–Estás completamente loco.

–Te dije que tuvieras un poco de fe, arquero.

Daryl se quedó callado un momento.

–Es la segunda vez que me llamas eso, pero nunca me has visto con la ballesta.

–Maggie me lo ha contado, y también me dijo que ellos te la quitaron.

–Sí… parecen muy dados a llevarse lo que no es suyo.

Paul le miró fijamente durante unos segundo, luego movió entonces y se acercó a él.

–No encontré tu ballesta pero… –dijo sacando algo que guardaba en su espalda.

Daryl observó el objeto con el ceño fruncido. Era su cuchillo, el cuchillo que ese capullo de Buitre le había quitado, el cuchillo que le había hecho Earl Sutton, el cuchillo que _Paul_ le había pedido a Earl Sutton que hiciera para él. Daryl lo miró un momento hasta que finalmente lo cogió en sus manos. Recordaba lo impresionado que había estado cuando lo había visto por primera vez, pero ahora le parecía incluso más bonito que antes.

–¿De dónde lo has sacado?

Paul simplemente se encogió de hombros.

–¿De donde lo has sacado? –volvió a preguntar.

El scout frunció el ceño entonces.

–¿Qué más dará? Querías tu cuchillo, ahí lo tienes.

–No da igual, ¿por eso has tardado, porque te pusiste a buscar el puto cuchillo?

–Lo encontré de casualidad.

–Mientes…

Paul suspiró, cansando.

–Daryl, ya te he dicho que quise ayudar a esa gente, ¿te crees que… –Paul se calló de pronto, levantando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en el piso de arriba–. ¿Oyes eso?

Daryl se levantó enseguida.

–Sí…

Los dos hombres se quedaron en silencio, escuchando aquel extraño crepitar que comenzaba a ser audible con más y más intensidad. Daryl subió las escaleras, arrimándose a la puerta y entonces arrugó la nariz.

–Es humo…

–¿Qué?

–Esos cabrones han prendido fuego a la casa.

–Oh, joder…

Daryl bajó las escaleras corriendo y se unió al scout que ya estaba mirando en todas direcciones buscando una forma de salir de allí. Pero solo había una, la ventana que habían usado para entrar.

–¡Nos hemos metido en una puta ratonera! –exclamó el arquero.

Escuchó al scout farfullar algo, luego lo vio correr hasta la ventana y echar nuevamente un vistazo.

–Aún está lo suficientemente oscuro, ¡vamos!

–¡Pueden estar esperándonos ahí fuera!

–Lo sé, yo saldré primero, si están ahí les distraeré, tú corre hacia el bosque –Daryl abrió la boca para protestar pero Paul levantó una mano para detenerle–. No voy a discutir contigo, Daryl, no aquí. ¿Estás listo?

El arquero no tuvo más remedio que afirmar con la cabeza y entonces ese maldito enano loco se giró, y con un pequeño salto se encaramó en la ventana y salió fuera. Daryl le siguió solo unos segundos después, y cuando ya tenía medio tronco fuera, escuchó los gritos y las balas.

–¡Está allí! ¡Corred!

Daryl se volvió enseguida. A su espalda notaba el calor abrasador de la cabaña siendo pasto de las llamas, y al otro lado, vio perfectamente a los tres salvadores corriendo y adentrándose en el bosque. El arquero se levantó rápidamente y atravesó la espesa arboleda en la dirección opuesta, después cambio de rumbo, para tratar de seguirles y poder pillarles desprevenidos y atacarles por la espalda.

El arquero se movió con rapidez entre los árboles, hasta que vio a los tres salvadores unos metros por delante de él. Se habían detenido, y caminaban despacio, separados a cierta distancia los unos de los otros, con sus rifles preparados mientras examinaban lo que les rodeaba en busca de Paul.

Daryl observó a uno de los hombres, el que estaba más cerca de él, no era muy alto, pero era corpulento, aunque por la forma de moverse y mirar a su alrededor, estaba claro que no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que estaba buscando. El arquero se acercó a él con cautela, con los movimientos de un depredador que está a punto de dar caza a su presa.

Entonces, cerca de donde se encontraba, vio un conjunto de árboles tan pegados entre sí, que parecían formar un alto muro de madera. Daryl se escondió allí y rascó las ramas del suelo para llamar la atención del salvador. El hombre no tardó en volverse hacia ese sonido, y Daryl escuchó sus pasos acercándose. El arquero desenfundó su cuchillo, el cuchillo que Paul le había dado, y esperó hasta que el hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y en cuanto vio asomar la punta de su rifle Daryl lo cogió, tirando de él en un movimiento rápido, tanto que el hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y para cuando quiso hacerlo, el arquero ya le había arrastrado hacia él, tapándole la boca y clavado el cuchillo directamente sobre su sien.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?

Daryl cogió el rifle del hombre que ahora yacía delante de él, y acto seguido se asomó, solo lo suficiente para comprobar donde se encontraban los otros dos salvadores. En cuanto les localizó, encañonó su arma y disparó. Sin embargo las balas rebotaron contra los troncos de los árboles y los dos hombres se escondieron rápidamente. Daryl quiso disparar de nuevo, pero solo unos segundos después escuchó el ruido de la munición martilleando contra su improvisado escondite.

El arquero se agachó, cubriéndose la cabeza, sintiendo las astillas de los troncos volar a su alrededor. Un estruendo que pareció durar una eternidad, pero en cuanto cesó, Daryl no se lo pensó y salió corriendo en busca de otro punto donde poder resguardarse y atacar.

–¡Vamos!

Los dos salvadores salieron tras él, mientras Daryl se movía entre el arbolado sin tan siquiera ser consciente de donde ponía sus pies. Entonces encontró un árbol con un tronco lo suficientemente ancho como para ocultarle. Se colocó tras él, cargó de nuevo su arma, se asomó y disparó. Consiguió dar en el hombro a uno de los salvadores que cayó al suelo con un fuerte grito de dolor, sin embargo al otro lo había perdido de vista.

Daryl observó a su alrededor, pero no era capaz de verle. Devolvió entonces su atención al que estaba en el suelo, y vio que trataba de incorporarse, desenfundado una pistola. El arquero encañonó su rifle y justo antes de que el otro hombre pudiera efectuar su disparo, apretó el gatillo. La bala fue a parar directamente contra el cráneo del salvador que cayó hacia atrás con ruido sordo.

Ya solo quedaba uno, pero Daryl no tuvo tiempo de pensar, ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir el silbido de la bala cuando salió disparada en su dirección, solo sintió un fuerte y repentino dolor en su brazo derecho. Luego recibió un golpe que le hizo caer al suelo, y fue en ese momento cuando vio al salvador abalanzarse sobre él. Daryl intentó golpearle, pero el hombre fue rápido, y le propinó un puñetazo que le dejó mareado durante unos segundos. Entonces sintió otro golpe, y otro. El arquero trató de darle una patada para quitárselo de encima, pero el hombre le dio otro puñetazo. Daryl intentó desenfundar su cuchillo, pero como si le hubiera leído la mente, el tipo se lo quitó de las manos y lo apretó contra su cuello. El arquero se retorció bajo su peso, luchando por liberarse, mientras veía en sus ojos las intenciones de aquel maldito cabrón. Le sintió mover la mano, pero justo antes de que pudiera rasgar su piel con la hoja, Paul apareció tras él, agarrándole, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás, y con un movimiento tan rápido que Daryl ni siquiera pudo registrar, le rajó la garganta de lado a lado.

Por un momento Daryl perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, no supo cuanto estuvo allí, tumbado en el suelo con sus ojos clavados sobre las copas de los árboles que comenzaban a clarear con el temprano amanecer. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar con claridad.

–Daryl… –escuchó esa voz suave, y aunque sabía que estaba allí, le pareció lejana, hasta que el scout apareció delante de él.

Se agachó, y le vio examinar rápidamente su brazo y su cara, luego clavó sobre él sus ojos cristalinos llenos de preocupación en ese momento.

–Tenemos que irnos, vamos –Paul le tendió una mano y le ayudó a levantarse–. ¿Puedes caminar?

El arquero solo pudo gruñir una respuesta afirmativa, y los dos se pusieron en marcha. Paul delante de él, caminando con pasos firmes, aunque por la postura de sus hombros podía percibir lo cansado que estaba. De vez en cuando le veía echar rápidos vistazos tras él, como para asegurarse de que seguía allí, hasta que se acercó, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo para darle un apoyo extra.

–Vamos.

–Estoy bien… –gruñó el arquero.

–Cállate la boca. Vamos en esa dirección –dijo señalando con la mano que tenía libre–, hay un riachuelo.

–Deberíamos deshacernos de los cuerpos.

–No podemos volver atrás.

Tardaron un poco en llegar al arroyo, y una vez allí, Daryl se dejó caer en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. _Joder_. Estaba completamente exhausto.

–¿Dónde puñetas te habías metido? –espetó de pronto el arquero.

Paul sin embargo no dijo nada, se agachó frente a él, volviendo a posar sus ojos sobre la herida que tenía en el brazo.

–Parece que tuviste suerte, la bala solo te rozó. Aún así es un corte feo.

Entonces, de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, sacó una petaca.

–¿De dónde has sacado eso?

–Se la quite a uno de ellos.

–¿Quién coño lleva alcohol encima cuando va a cazar personas?

–Supongo que los mismos que siguen a un hombre que mata con un bate al que ha puesto nombre.

Daryl no pudo contestar a aquello, pues se llevó un puño a la boca, tratando de ahogar el gemido de dolor que sintió cuando Paul vertió parte del contenido de la petaca sobre la herida.

–Toma –dijo el scout, entregándole la licorera–, bébete el resto.

El arquero ni siquiera se lo pensó y vació el contenido casi de un trago. Luego examinó la herida, que escocía como el azote de un látigo. La brisa del alba también hizo florecer el ardor en su cara donde había sido golpeado.

Paul le quitó la petaca y se acercó al riachuelo, la enjuagó y luego la llenó de agua fresca, bebiendo él un buen trago. Daryl le observó atentamente, el scout se quedó allí un rato, de cuclillas, como si estuviera pensando en algo mientras se frotaba la cara enérgicamente. Después llenó la licorera nuevamente y se levantó para regresar donde el arquero seguía sentado. Paul se arrodilló frente a él, volvió a echar un ojo a la herida en su brazo y luego le examinó la cara.

–Te dije que te fueras –dijo después de un rato, con un extenuado hilo de voz.

–Ahora es culpa mía que nos metieras en esa caja de cerillas.

–Habría evitado la cabaña de haber estado yo solo. Ya te advertí que dos personas son el doble de problemas.

Paul suspiró sonoramente meneando la cabeza de un lado para otro. No quería discutir, era evidente, y sobre todo completamente absurdo, más después de lo que habían pasado. Podrían estar muertos en ese momento, los dos, pero no lo estaban, y Daryl daba gracias por ello.

–¿Realmente esperabas que me hubiera ido? –preguntó el arquero con suavidad.

–Esperaba que por una vez en tu vida actuaras de forma sensata, sí –pese a sus palabras, su tono no era acusador, de hecho, en cuanto las pronunció, dejó caer sus hombros y agachó la cabeza–, aunque en el fondo no quisiera que lo hicieras.

Su voz había llenado el aire con un eco tan suave que por un momento el arquero creyó que había sido producto de su imaginación.

–Te dije que no iba a dejarte solo.

Había algo en los ojos de Paul que inquietó a Daryl como nunca antes. Por un lado estaba esa preocupación que no dejaba de reflejarse en sus pupilas desde que habían terminado con los salvadores, pero había algo más, había un brillo en ellos, y el arquero se maldijo por no ser capaz de ver más allá.

Paul se movió un poco, pero lo suficiente como para distraerle de esos pensamientos. El scout se desató la bandana que colgaba de su cuello, después la desdobló, y la dobló de nuevo por el lado que no había estado expuesto ni al aire, ni a la suciedad. Luego se inclinó levemente y la colocó sobre la herida de su brazo.

–Necesitas que Harlan te vea –dijo.

El scout terminó de colocar su improvisada venda, asegurándose, quizá con más afán del necesario, de que estaba bien sujeta. Su manos enguantadas se movieron por su piel con suavidad, enviando pequeñas descargas que hormigueaban por los poros de Daryl, erizándole el vello. El corazón del arquero se aceleró como jamás había experimentado, tanto que podía sentirlo bombear en sus propios tímpanos.

Daryl examinó el rostro de Paul que aún mantenía sus ojos fijos sobre su brazo vendado, y la luz del amanecer dejó al descubierto un pequeño cardenal en su mejilla derecha, donde imaginó que ese hijo de puta de Buitre le había golpeado. El arquero levantó una mano, inconscientemente, y la posó sobre su cara, acariciando con suavidad la piel que se había tornado de un color azul oscuro.

El scout se volvió hacia él, sorprendido por el contacto inesperado, y sus ojos se encontraron durante los breves segundos que el arquero fue capaz de mantener el juicio intacto antes de lanzarse contra los labios de Paul.

Fue un beso torpe, comandado en gran medida por la espontaneidad del gesto y la evidente sorpresa del scout, que parecía incapaz de reaccionar.

Daryl rompió el contacto rápidamente ante la falta de respuesta de Paul. Sus manos temblaban por los nervios y por la compresión inmediata de lo que acababa de hacer. Entonces la vergüenza sustituyó su deseo inicial tan rápidamente como el sol derrite la nieve.

El arquero agachó la cabeza, intentando rehuir la mirada del scout, pese a saber que sus ojos estaban clavados sobre él, pero no podía evitarlo, temía lo que pudiera encontrar en ellos.

Con un suspiro exacerbado se levantó y se acercó al arroyo, arrodillándose en la orilla y salpicando su rostro con aquel agua fría. Se sentía un completo idiota, y no dejó de preguntarse qué podía haberle llevado a hacer semejante estupidez.

_Nada_.

Porque no había pensando en nada, solo actuó guiado por lo que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, y porque creyó que había percibido algo en Paul, algo que ni siquiera él creía estar buscando, pero que se daba cuenta de que deseaba con un ansia que no habría podido ni tan siquiera imaginar.

Pero qué iba a saber él, un pueblerino inexperto que solo había follado para liberarse físicamente, y también mentalmente, de todas esas miradas acusadoras de cuantos le rodeaban.

Con un gruñido se levantó de nuevo y notó que Paul había hecho lo mismo a su espalda. Sabía que estaba ahí, detrás de él, mirándole y probablemente cuestionándole. Y entonces le sintió moverse, caminar, acercándose a él. El corazón del arquero se agarró a su pecho. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él, para dar explicaciones, pero aún así su cuerpo se volvió y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, Paul posó sus manos enguantadas a ambos lados de su cara y sus labios se encontraron de nuevo.

Aquel no era un beso ni sutil, ni delicado, era un beso hambriento y voraz, un beso guiado y arrastrado por todas esas emociones que ambos habían sentido crecer en su interior, pero que habían retenido con vehemencia, negándolas incluso, y que ahora se escapaban a su propio control.

Daryl no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido durante esas última e intensas semanas en un torbellino imparable de emociones, que cruzaron su mente como rayos intermitentes: su encuentro con Negan, la muerte de Glenn, el disparo en su hombro, su vulnerabilidad y esa ira que había descargado contra Paul. Sus noches juntos, sus charlas, sus confesiones. Los salvadores, Alexandria, el Reino. Y de repente se acordó de Sofía, Merle, Beth, Denise y Eric, y de todas esas personas que le habían arrebatado sin piedad. Y pesó en la guerra, esa maldita e inevitable guerra que sabía que le volvería a rasgar el corazón en dos. Y sintió miedo, un miedo tan penetrante como el beso que estaban compartiendo, y el mero hecho de pensar en perder a Paul igual que había perdido al resto, le provocó tanto dolor que no pudo hacer otra cosa que empujar al scout lejos de él.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente mientras intentaban recuperar el aire perdido. Daryl distinguió perfectamente el desconcierto y la frustración en los ojos de Paul, y también le vio hacer el amago de moverse, aunque se detuvo antes incluso de dar el primer paso. Luego abrió la boca, pero Daryl se adelantó.

–Deberíamos irnos.

Paul frunció el ceño, como si no hubiera entendido lo que acababa de decir, pero entonces Daryl se puso en marcha, pasando a su lado, y adentrándose de nuevo en el bosque. El arquero pronto sintió la presencia del scout tras él.

–No es por ahí –dijo a su espalda con voz ronca.

Daryl se volvió para mirarle y le vio cambiar de dirección. Le siguió, y caminaron uno detrás del otro durante casi media hora, hasta que por fin llegaron al lugar donde Paul había escondido el 4x4. El arquero no se lo pensó y abrió la puerta del maletero y se metió dentro.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó Paul.

–Asegurarme de que nadie nos sigue.

Paul movió los labios pero los cerró de nuevo, suspirando agotado. Luego se acercó a la parte delantera del coche, entró en el asiento del conductor y lo puso en marcha. Pocos minutos después abandonaban el bosque y cogían la carretera que les llevaría de nuevo a Hilltop. Daryl no supo si sentir alivio o no, lo único que deseó es que el viaje durara lo menos posible.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no hayáis llorado tanto como yo con el inicio de la temporada ♥

Su mente bullía con una intensidad desbordante, incapaz de apartar sus pensamientos del hombre que iba al volante y de sus labios suaves pero feroces. Aún podía sentirlos, igual que podía notar la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Nadie jamás había despertado en él una necesidad como aquella, un hambre casi primario. Quizá se debiera a ese nuevo despertar de su cuerpo, quizá solo fuera puro instinto, o quizá fuera que simplemente necesitaba liberarse después de tanto tiempo. Pero sabía que no, sabía que aquello no era solo algo físico.

Daryl se frotó la cara y los ojos, como si aquello fuera suficiente para sacar todas esas ideas de su cabeza. Pero no lo era y estaba tan absorto, que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a Hilltop hasta que dejó de sentir el temblor del motor del coche.

Cuando miró por la ventana, Paul ya se había bajado del 4x4 y se dirigía hacia la zona de tráileres. Le vio llamar a la puerta del que ocupaban Owen y su madre; supuso que lo hacía para asegurarse de que el chico había regresado sano y salvo. El arquero gruño para sí, por su particular cabezonería; estaba tan obcecado con sus propias inquietudes que se había olvidado por completo de que él había metido a Owen en todo aquel embrollo, aunque sitió un fuerte alivio cuando le vio aparecer por la puerta.

A lo lejos vio a Rosita, que bajaba del puesto de vigilancia y se acercaba a Paul. Entonces alguien golpeó en el cristal trasero del maletero. Daryl dio un respingo y se giró para encontrarse a Tara. Tras ella, Maggie salía de la casa.

–¿Qué haces ahí metido?

Daryl abrió la puerta y salió del vehículo.

–Joder, ¿que ha pasado? –preguntó mirándole a la cara y luego fijándose en su brazo–, mierda, estás herido.

–No es nada.

–Estás sangrando, Daryl.

El arquero echó un vistazo a su brazo y vio dos pequeños hilos de sangre deslizándose bajo la bandana de Paul, e instintivamente volvió a buscar al scout con su mirada. En ese momento hablaba con Maggie y Rosita. Fue algo breve y enseguida los tres caminaron hacia donde él y Tara se encontraban. Imaginó que Paul había mencionado algo sobre su estado, porque Maggie se adelantó a ellos con pasos ligeros.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó nada más acercarse.

Maggie cogió la cara del arquero entre sus manos y observó las contusiones, después examinó su brazo.

–Tienes que ir y dejar que Harlan te eche un vistazo.

–No te preocupes, no es nada.

–Daryl estás sangrando podría…

–Lo sé, luego iré a ver al doctor, pero antes pongámonos al día.

Los cinco se metieron en el tráiler que ahora ocupaban los _exiliados de Barrington House_ tal y como Tara y Rosita se habían autobautizado, y allí, tanto Paul como Daryl, explicaron y contaron cuanto fueron capaces de recordar de todo lo que habían visto, tanto dentro como fuera del asentamiento. Paul les habló de las celdas y de las familias que vivían allí, mientras que Daryl mencionó el macabro muro de caminantes empalados que había frente a la valla que rodeaba toda la fábrica.

–Mañana le llevaré esta información a Rick –dijo Rosita, ofreciéndose nuevamente como emisaria.

–No –dijo Paul–, es mejor esperar un par de días. Estamos cansados y estoy seguro de que mañana, después de dormir un poco, seremos capaces de organizar mejor nuestros pensamientos y recordar más detalles.

Paul clavó sus ojos sobre Daryl al pronunciar esas ultimas palabras, pero el arquero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues el scout se despidió y abandonó el tráiler.

 

***

 

Solo un par de horas después, y sin haber dormido nada, el arquero se sentaba en la consulta del médico esperando que Harlan terminaba de suturar la herida de su brazo.

–¿Sientes dolor en el rostro? –preguntó Harlan.

–Nah… estoy bien.

–Si sientes molestias acércate para que te de algún calmante, pero solo si es un dolor verdaderamente insoportable, ya sabes que tratamos de no malgastar medicamentos.

Daryl movió la cabeza.

–Bueno, pues entonces ya estás listo. No es un corte demasiado profundo así que no tardará mucho en curarse.

Daryl se bajó de la camilla dispuesto a irse, pero entonces vio que Harlan estaba a punto de arrojar la bandana de Paul a una papelera.

–¡No! –exclamó en un tono más alto de lo que hubiera deseado. Harlan dio un brinco y le miró sorprendido–. Yo me encargaré de eso.

El arquero le quitó el pañuelo y luego salió del tráiler. Una vez fuera observó el trozo negro de tela; estaba arrugado y lleno de sangre. Pensándolo bien, lo cierto es que quizá lo mejor que podía hacer era tirarlo a la basura, pero no quería hacerlo.

Miró entonces a su alrededor, la comunidad ya llevaba varias horas afanada en su tareas, y entre los vecinos trabajando, vio algunos hombres y mujeres sentados tranquilamente junto a sus tráileres, aprovechando el día soleado mientras se empleaban a fondo para hacer sus coladas. Aunque de todos ellos, fue la mujer del pelo de fuego quien captó realmente su atención. Se sentaba a la puerta de su hogar, sobre una silla, mientras hundía la ropa en un gran caldero de metal y la frotaba enérgicamente contra una tabla de lavar.

La mujer levantó su vista de hielo en cuanto sintió la presencia de Daryl.

–¿Quieres algo? –preguntó con voz ronca, y después de que pasara un rato sin que el arquero dijera una sola palabra.

Daryl se aclaró la garganta.

–¿Aceptas encargos?

La mujer le miró con expresión firme mientras amasaba la ropa húmeda.

–¿Encargos?

–Para lavar ropa.

La mujer del pelo de fuego soltó una carcajada.

–¿Te crees que soy una puta chacha?

–Te pagaría.

–¿Con qué?

–Con lo que me pidas.

La mujer le miró de soslayo.

–¿Qué tienes para lavar?

El arquero le enseñó la bandana negra y la mujer levantó ambas cejas.

–¿Un simple pañuelo?

–Está lleno de sangre.

La mujer emitió un grave sonido con la garganta.

–La sangre es muy difícil de quitar, amigo.

–Te pagaré –volvió a repetir el arquero–, seguro que hay algo con lo que necesites ayuda.

La mujer no respondió por un momento, siguiendo con su tarea.

–¿Es de Jesus?

Daryl frunció el ceño, ciertamente extrañado por la pregunta.

–Por aquí solo le he visto a él llevar pañuelos como ese –añadió.

Daryl cambió de postura, aunque bien era cierto era que no le sorprendía que aquellos ojos de espía se hubieran percatado de una detalle tan insignificante como aquel.

–¿Importa? –preguntó entonces el arquero.

–Importa. No es lo mismo lavar para un desconocido que ni siquiera me cae bien, que lavar para alguien que conozco y a quien aprecio.

–Sí… es suyo.

–¿Y por qué no viene él a pedírmelo?

Daryl volvió a cambiar de postura, hastiado de aquella absurda conversación.

–¿Vas a lavarlo o no?

La mujer del pelo de fuego soltó la ropa que tenía entre las manos, dejándola caer contra el agua, salpicándolo todo. Luego irguió su espalda y clavó sus perspicaces ojos sobre el arquero.

–Esa ventana de ahí atrás –dijo señalando un lateral de su tráiler–, no cierra bien, no me he preocupado porque se estropeó antes del verano, pero el invierno se acerca y necesito mantener el calor de la casa.

–La arreglaré –contestó Daryl con voz grave.

–Deja el pañuelo ahí –apuntó la mujer señalando un montón de ropa.

Daryl empleó gran parte de la tarde en arreglar la maldita ventana, pero consiguió que finalmente cerrara sin problemas ya bien entrado el atardecer. La mujer le dijo que podía pasar a recoger el pañuelo al día siguiente, y que si le solucionaba el problema que tenía con el grifo del baño, tal vez podrían acordar lavarle la ropa.

Mientras se dirigía a su tráiler el arquero agradeció aquella distracción pues, pese al carácter agrio de la mujer del pelo de fuego –que en realidad se llamaba Tammy–, no había tenido apenas un segundo para pensar en Paul durante toda la tarde.

Hasta ese mismo instante.

Su corazón se aceleró recordando lo que había pasado entre ellos hacía tan solo unas horas. No había vuelto a ver al scout desde que había abandonado el tráiler esa mañana, y aunque por un lado sintió cierto alivio, también notó que la boca del estómago se le cerraba en un puño. De pronto, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué podía estar pasando por la cabeza de aquel condenado charlatán. Aunque las preguntas se esfumaron de su mente tan pronto alcanzó su tráiler y vio a Paul en la puerta, con la mano en alto a punto de llamar. El scout sintió su presencia inmediatamente y se giró para afrontarle. Daryl se fijó en que se había aseado y llevaba ropa limpia, no como él, que pese a haberse lavado la herida y la cara, seguía llevando el mismo atuendo sucio y maloliente del día anterior.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada por un momento y Daryl creyó que el corazón le estallaría contra el pecho por la incertidumbre, si aquel silencio atronador continuaba.

–Tenemos que hablar –dijo Paul finalmente, con suavidad.

–No –contestó el arquero rápidamente.

Las palabras resbalaron de su boca antes incluso de que se diera cuenta. Paul cerró los ojos y suspiró ligeramente.

–Escucha –dijo–, se que ahora mismo estarás tremendamente confundido, lo entiendo, yo…

–Te equivocas –interrumpió el arquero con un tono más hiriente del que hubiera deseando.

Daryl no estaba confundido, estaba cabreado, pero no estaba cabreado con Paul, estaba cabreado consigo mismo. Estaba cabreado con aquella situación que se veía incapaz de dominar y controlar, y estaba cabreado por ese miedo atroz que sentía a ser rechazado. Había pasado gran parte de su vida apartado y aislado de la sociedad, y había crecido convencido de que aquello le daba completamente igual, pero sabía que no sería capaz de soportar que Paul le apartara de él, y su instinto le estaba pidiendo a gritos poner fin a aquello antes de que todo se complicara de forma irremediable.

–Daryl…

–No hay nada de qué hablar. Fue una estupidez. No debería haber pasado. Olvídalo.

–¿Que lo olvide?

–Sí, olvídalo.

–Daryl no puedes ir por ahí besando a la gente como si nada –contestó el scout que ya no ocultaba su irritación.

–Solo fue un puto beso, ¿vale? sin importancia, yo… simplemente… no lo pensé.

–No lo pensaste… ¿esa es tu maldita respuesta para todo?

–Es posible, sí… –contestó elevando el tono–, y tal vez, al igual que el puñetazo, no significó nada.

Paul echó la cabeza hacia atrás ligeramente aunque sus ojos no se apartaron de los suyos.

–¿Eso es todo?

–¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que apareciera con unas flores o alguna mierda de esas?

Los labios del scout se apretaron en una fina línea y su mirada se oscureció tanto que por un momento sus ojos cristalinos se volvieron negros. Paul le miró fijamente durante unos largos segundos, y aunque no dijo nada, Daryl pudo percibir todas esas cosas que se le pasaban por la cabeza y que probablemente quería soltar allí mismo, pero que sin embargo se guardó para sí.

Entonces comenzó a caminar, pasando de largo a su lado y dirigiéndose hacia Barrington House sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez.

Daryl entró en el tráiler dando un portazo que hizo tambalear las endebles paredes de su nuevo hogar. Se sentía mareado por el torrente de emociones que circulaban sin control por todo su cuerpo y mente. Se llevó las manos temblorosas a la cara y cogió grandes bocanadas de ese aire que parecía resistirse a llenarle los pulmones.

–¿Estás bien?

El arquero se giró sobresaltado por el sonido de aquella voz y vio a Tara sentada en la mesa de la cocina. La mujer tenía una mano en el aire, como si estuviera a punto de llevarse el tenedor a la boca, pero le miraba fijamente, quieta como un maniquí.

–¿Qué haces ahí? –preguntó Daryl.

–Cenar…

Daryl suspiró hinchando su pecho aún sintiéndose incapaz de respirar con normalidad, luego echó un vistazo a ambos lados del tráiler.

–¿Dónde está Rosita?

–De guardia.

El arquero se quedó callado durante un momento y finalmente agachó la cabeza con vergüenza.

–¿Lo has escuchado?

–Podría decir que no… pero no vivimos en un palacio con muros de hormigón, precisamente –contestó ella con sinceridad.

Daryl levantó la mirada de nuevo, mirando a nada en concreto, luego posó sus ojos de nuevo sobre a la mujer. Era evidente que su amiga estaba tratando de actuar con normalidad, pero tras un momento de breve silencio la mujer no pudo contenerse más:

–¿En serio os habéis besado?

Daryl gruñó como un perro enrabietado y recorrió en un par de zancadas, el corto pasillo que llevaba hasta las habitaciones.

–¡Eh! Daryl… ¡espera!

El arquero entró primero en una habitación y luego en la otra, después salió para encontrarse de nuevo con Tara.

–¿Dónde coño se supone que voy a dormir yo? Solo hay dos habitaciones.

Tara abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró de nuevo arrugando la frente. Daryl no tenía ninguna duda de que aquel no era precisamente el tema del que ella quería hablar en ese momento, pero la mujer pareció ceder a las demandas del arquero, al menos por un instante.

–Habíamos pensando que tal vez Rosita y yo podíamos coger la habitación con la cama grande; dormir juntas. Tú puedes quedarte con la otra.

Daryl se lo pensó durante un segundo.

–Nah… me quedo en el sofá –dijo volviendo a la cocina.

Tara suspiró caminando tras él.

–¿Hablas de e _sa_ cosa? –preguntó señalando el pequeño y viejo sillón verde donde apenas cabían dos personas–. Daryl…

Pero el arquero no escuchaba. Se movía de un lado a otro del tráiler, frotándose los ojos con tanta fuerza que por un momento todo se volvió negro. Blasfemó para sí entonces. Ese maldito charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba había conseguido finalmente volverle loco.

–Daryl…

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, de hecho todo daba vueltas. Se estaba mareando de tal forma que sintió la necesidad de arrojar toda su bilis allí mismo.

–¡Daryl!

El arquero se volvió para mirar a Tara, sorprendido por el tono elevado de su voz.

–Deja de dar vueltas como un maníaco y ¡siéntate, coño! –espetó, luego respiró hondo para serenarse–: Por favor…

Daryl se dejó caer sobre el sillón verde con las manos en la cara.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Ya lo has escuchado.

–Vale… –Tara cogió un silla y se sentó frente a él–, os habéis besado, eso es lo que he escuchado, ¿cuándo pasó?

–Y eso qué más dará.

–Por algo tenemos que empezar.

Daryl se rascó la nunca.

–Después de escapar de los salvadores… antes de volver aquí.

Tara levantó una ceja.

–Uhm… vale… bueno, veamos entonces… Jesus te besó, ¿no?

Daryl dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro.

– _Yo_ le besé

–Vale tú… ¿qué? –Tara se echó hacia atrás abriendo los ojos con sorpresa–, ¿ _tú_?… ¿en serio? vaya… esto… esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

–¿Qué, que me pueda interesar un tío? –Daryl escupió, levantando la voz claramente irritado.

Tara pestañeó un par de veces mirándole fijamente, y al instante su semblante se volvió serio, incluso sombrío.

–Me importa una mierda si te gusta un tío o un mono, capullo –espetó– ¿es que te has olvido de con quién estas hablando? Una lesbiana que hasta hace unas semanas vivía felizmente con su novia. Debería estar con ella ahora mismo, pero no puedo porque, mira tú por donde, resulta que _está_ _muerta_. Y ahora estoy aquí, encerrada en esta maldita caja a la que ni siquiera puedo llamar hogar, discutiendo con el cabrón más testarudo que conozco.

La voz de Tara tembló, aunque intentó retener el llanto que se había formado en su garganta. Daryl agachó la cabeza, arrepentido ante el recuerdo de Denise.

La mujer suspiró y apartó la mirada.

–Lo siento… –dijo con un hilo de voz.

–No, soy yo quien lo siente… –contestó el arquero–, tienes razón…

–Oye, no volvamos a eso, ¿vale? Yo… cuando digo que me sorprende es porque durante todo este tiempo que te he conocido nunca has mostrado interés por nadie. Siempre has vivido en tu propia burbuja, y francamente jamás te hubiera imaginado dando un paso como este, y menos con alguien como Jesus, que parece ir siempre por delante de todo el mundo. Pero no estoy aquí para juzgarte, solo quiero ayudarte; es obvio que necesitas hablar con alguien y, si quieres, sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo.

Daryl simplemente afirmó con la cabeza y Tara inhaló sonoramente.

–Volvamos al principio, ¿vale?… A ver, _le_ besaste… así que, he de suponer que él te rechazó.

–Él también me besó.

Tara frunció el ceño.

–Él también te besó… –repitió ella con parsimonia.

–Sí…

–Vale… explícame entonces cuál es el problema.

–El problema es que me asusté y le he echado a patadas. Joder, Tara… nos dirigimos de cabeza hacia una guerra y… solo pensar que le pueda pasar algo…

–Espera, espera… –interrumpió Tara–, ¿estás diciendo que todo esto es porque tienes miedo de abrirte a él y luego perderle?

–Sí…

Tara se quedó callada un momento, como si estuviera meditando alguna clase de respuesta.

–¿Pero es que eres idiota, o qué te pasa? –escupió de pronto.

Daryl levantó la cabeza sorprendido por las palabras de la mujer.

–Maldita sea, Daryl… hace unas semanas presenciaste cómo mataban a Glenn delante de las narices de Maggie. Rick perdió a su mujer, Sasha perdió a Bob… joder, yo he perdido a Alisha y a Denise, y ¿te crees que voy por ahí martirizándome por haber tenido una relación con ellas y ahora tener que sufrir el dolor de haberlas perdido? Cuando miro atrás no veo sus muertes, veo todos esos pequeños momentos que al menos pudimos pasar juntas, y en los que incluso llegamos a ser felices.

Tara se detuvo un momento para coger aire:

–Sí, Daryl, duele. Joder, claro que duele recordar que ya no están aquí, duele como si te clavaran una maldita estaca en el corazón. Pero prefiero sentir eso a tener que arrepentirme lo que me queda de vida, por no haber podido estar con ellas el tiempo que se nos había dado, solo porque de pronto vi la realidad y me hice pis encima.

Tara respiró hondo, agotada, y por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque Daryl no pudo usar ese instante de silencio para pensar, pues de pronto su mente se había quedado completamente en blanco.

–¿Y si él no siente lo mismo? –preguntó casi en un susurro.

–Y qué ¿vas a quedarte aquí sentado preguntándotelo el resto de tus días? Necesitas saberlo, Daryl, y si él no siente lo mismo, pues no tendrás más remedio que aceptarlo y pasar página. Pero joder, tienes que estar completamente ciego para no ver que, cuanto menos, Jesus se preocupa por ti. Así que espabila de una vez, capullo.

–Deja de insultarme, joder, estás siendo una perra…

–Y tú una nenaza llorica.

Los dos se rieron aunque la sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios de Daryl rápidamente.

–¿Qué puedo hacer?

–Si yo fuera él, y aparecieras delante de mis narices ahora, te patearía el culo hasta que me dolieran las piernas. Tío, sabes que te quiero, pero te comportaste como un auténtico gilipollas ahí fuera. Por suerte para ti, Jesus es un hombre razonable, seguro que se le pasará, y tal vez en un día o dos podáis hablar. Está claro que necesitáis hacerlo.

Daryl posó sus ojos sobre sus manos, sus dedos se enredaban nerviosos alrededor de su pañuelo rojo. Se sentía mejor, era cierto, aunque la ansiedad parecía resistirse a abandonarle por completo, porque solo imaginar tener que volver a mirar a Paul a la cara provocaba en él una angustia difícil de apaciguar, pues sabía que eso significaba tener que pedir perdón y, sobre todo, aceptar finalmente quién era y lo que sentía.

Tara posó una mano sobre las suyas.

–Eh… –dijo ella con suavidad–, sé por propia experiencia que abandonar esa burbuja no es fácil, y es normal que tengas miedo, pero estamos aquí, contigo. Y créeme cuando te digo que mirar al mundo sin esos prejuicios propios, aunque el mundo sea este, merece la pena –la mujer le golpeó ligeramente en el hombro–. Bienvenido a la realidad, arquero.

Tara le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y Daryl no pudo más que acompañarla en el gesto.

–Joder… –comentó Tara después de un momento–, no puedo esperar para contárselo a Rosita.

–Mas vale que mantengas esa bocaza cerrada –espetó Daryl rápidamente.

La mujer rió sonoramente.

–Tranquilo, hombre, era una broma, pero en serio, hacéis una pareja _taaan_ adorable…

Daryl se levantó del sofá con un gruñido, escuchando las risas de Tara tras él. Luego cogió el plato de comida que aún había encima de la mesa de la cocina.

–¡Eh! ¡Esa es mi cena!

–Ya no.

 

***

 

–Adelante.

Paul ni siquiera levantó la vista de su escritorio cuando contestó a la llamada sobre la puerta. Se había levantado temprano –principalmente por su incapacidad para dormir– y había dedicado parte de la mañana a hacer un inventario detallado con Crystal, de todo lo que tenían en el almacén. El scout se había dado cuenta de que, pese a contar con grandes cantidades de arroz, comenzaban a escasear de otros víveres necesarios.

Aquella actividad había conseguido ocupar su mente durante varias horas, algo que el scout había agradecido profundamente. Sin embargo cuando entró en su habitación sus pensamiento se centraron nuevamente en Daryl.

Paul había intentando no pensar demasiado en ello; comprendía perfectamente cómo tenía que sentirse el arquero en aquel momento, pero no podía negar que sus palabras le habían dolido y decepcionando.

Su cabeza viajó de nuevo a ese momento de los dos sentados junto al riachuelo. A ese instante en que Daryl había dado un paso que ni siquiera él había sido capaz de prever. El scout lo había pensando en numerosas ocasiones. Sí, lo había pensando muchas, demasiadas veces, aunque él mismo se hubiera obligado a quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. No quería asustarle, y sin embargo al final lo había conseguido.

–¿Qué haces?

Paul levantó la mirada de la hoja de papel sobre la que escribía, y se giró para ver a Maggie en medio de la habitación. El scout le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Intento anotar todo aquello de lo que soy capaz de acordarme, pero mi cerebro parece estar de vacaciones.

Maggie se acercó al escritorio y se sentó sobre una de las esquinas, frente a él.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Paul desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. Podía mentir, decir que sí, que se encontraba perfectamente, pero conocía a Maggie y sabía que la pregunta no era simple cortesía.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Esta mañana te he notado distraído, y esta tarde me ha extrañado no verte fuera. Incluso a mí, que llevo aquí poco tiempo, me resulta extraño ver a Paul Monroe escondido en su habitación.

–No estoy escondido, ya te he dicho que estaba…

–Paul…

El scout suspiró.

–Me he dado cuenta… os habéis estado evitando durante todo el día.

El scout clavó sus ojos sobre Maggie, aunque por un momento no dijo nada.

–Por cosas como esta creo que serías una buena líder; eres muy observadora. Te aseguro que Gregory no sería capaz de contar el número de habitantes de este sitio. Casi me extrañó que recordara quién era Henry –Paul devolvió de nuevo su mirada a la ventana que se encontraba a su izquierda–. Pero imagino que también puede ser que alguien te haya contando algo… ¿has hablado con Daryl?

–No, pero Tara me ha insistido, durante toda la mañana, para que viniera a hablar contigo. No me ha dicho por qué, pero sí puedo asegurarte que todo lo demás lo he conjeturado yo sola. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habéis discutido?

Paul no dijo nada, pero se dio cuenta de que sus manos habían empezado a juguetear nerviosas con el bolígrafo que tenía entre los dedos.

–Si digo que no ha pasado nada…

–No te creeré y te torturaré hasta que me lo cuentes, y te aseguro que puedo llegar a ser una arpía bastante despiadada.

Paul rió.

–Ahora hablando en serio, Paul, no quiero presionarte, pero me preocupo por los dos y no me gusta ver que las cosas no están bien entre vosotros, y menos ahora cuando queda tan poco tiempo para volver a encontrarnos con todos los demás. El enfrentamiento está cerca, y sois dos de los mejores hombres que tenemos. Si quieres hablar, sabes que…

–Nos besamos.

Maggie se quedó congelada en el mismo momento en que las palabras habían salido de su boca, y Paul la habría imaginado pestañear con desconcierto si no hubiera abierto los ojos como si estuvieran a punto de salir disparados de sus orbitas.

–¿Cuándo?

–Ayer… yo estaba intentando ocuparme de la herida en su brazo y de pronto me besó.

–Espera, espera, espera… ¿ _te_ besó?

–Sí, y entonces yo le besé y de repente algo le poseyó, y me apartó de él y no ha vuelto a dejar que me acerque desde entonces. Bueno, en realidad solo lo he intentado una vez, pero qué le vamos a hacer, este _Santo_ farsante también tiene su orgullo.

Maggie se quedó callada un momento, como si no fuera capaz de digerir aquella información.

–Desde luego sois dos de las personas más obstinadas que conozco –dijo.

Entonces se puso en pie, tendió una mano a Paul, y los dos caminaron hasta la cama donde se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

Maggie suspiró un tanto incrédula antes de volver a hablar.

–Vaya… la verdad es que no… no sé qué decir… creo que todos hemos visto que había una conexión particular entre vosotros dos, pero aún así me sorprende. Conozco a Daryl desde hace dos años y siempre ha sido una persona reservada, que ha dedicado la mayor parte de su tiempo a preocuparse por los demás, pero nunca de sí mismo, de lo que él sentía o quería. Es como si lo hubiera dejado todo aparcado a un lado, como si él no fuera importante, lo que importaba era el grupo.

Maggie extendió un brazo y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Paul:

–No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que por fin se ha quitado esa venda de los ojos, y más aún de que haya sido contigo. Pero supongo que no tiene que ser fácil afrontar todos esos sentimientos de repente. Si ya es difícil para cualquier otra persona, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que tiene que ser para alguien que se ha reprimido durante tanto tiempo como él lo ha hecho.

Paul agachó la cabeza.

–Lo sé Maggie, y no le culpo por tener miedo y dudas, yo también las tengo. Nunca creí que volvería a sentir algo así por nadie, y menos cuando estamos rodeados de un mundo tal volátil como este –el scout suspiró–. No sé, supongo que ambos necesitamos un poco de tiempo para aclarar nuestras ideas.

–Es posible…

–He pensando en irme unos días. Después de hacer el inventario hemos visto que necesitamos algunas cosas con urgencia, puedo llevarme a algunos chicos e intentar traer esas provisiones que nos hacen falta. Si estalla la guerra necesitaremos estar preparados y… bueno, tal vez para cuando regrese haya pasado tiempo suficiente y podamos sentarnos y tener una conversación como dos hombres adultos.

Maggie sonrió.

–Puedo intentar hablar con él… –dijo ella.

–No, no es necesario que lo hagas, es cabezota pero a veces incluso razona.

Los dos se rieron en silencio.

–¿Cuándo tienes pensado irte?

–Mañana. Hablaré con los chicos esta tarde, para ver si hay algún voluntario, y lo prepararé todo para salir mañana temprano.

Maggie suspiró ligeramente.

–Si crees que es lo mejor…

–Es lo mejor para todos.

 

***

 

Habían pasado tres desde su salida de Hilltop, tres días que habían dedicado plenamente a explorar a fondo el pueblo que se ubicaba a veinte minutos de la fábrica de arroz, y que se había convertido durante esas setenta y dos horas en su segundo hogar.

Comercios, casas, oficinas, apartamentos… todo era válido, todo era útil; desde el material que habían dejado a buen recaudo tanto en la clínica ginecológica como en las farmacias, hasta todo aquello que iban encontrando en las despensas y almacenes de que esos hogares y establecimientos sin dueño.

Paul preguntó a los chicos poco después de hablar con Maggie y fueron muchos los que se ofrecieron voluntarios, aunque el scout finalmente solo escogió a seis de ellos: Mandy, Marcus, Dante, Eduardo, Andy y Owen, además de Tara, que mostró bastante interés en unirse a ellos.

El scout preparó todo para poder salir a la mañana siguiente, cuando se cumplía ya el decimosexto día desde que habían comenzando los entrenamientos, y se encontraban a punto de partir cuando a lo lejos vio acercarse a Daryl con el rostro tan contraído que parecía un toro preparado para envestir.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –espetó el arquero.

–¿Perdona?

–¿Se puede saber a dónde te llevas a mis chicos?

Paul levantó las cejas con sorpresa y dejó escapar una ligera carcajada.

–¿ _Tus_ chicos? –miró a su alrededor–, yo solo veo voluntarios. Vamos a buscar provisiones, si tanto te interesa saberlo, así que… si no te importa –dijo haciéndolo a un lado–, tenemos un poco de prisa.

–¿Qué pasa con los entrenamientos? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

–Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

En ese momento Tara se unió a ellos, abriendo la puerta del conductor del _Honda Civic_ de color granate.

–¿Tú también vas? –preguntó el arquero.

–Eh… sí… te lo dije ayer.

–Me dijiste que ibas a salir, no que te ibas con… –Daryl se volvió para encararse a Paul–. Esto lo haces para mosquearme, ¿verdad? ¿es una especie de venganza rastrera?

–No sé, ¿has hecho algo por lo que pueda tener motivos para querer vengarme? –el scout dejó algunas cosas en el asiento del conductor y luego se colocó frente a Dary–. De todas formas, no creo que necesite hacer nada para mosquearte, Dixon, vives cabreado las veinticuatro horas del día.

Daryl bufó, dispuesto a rebatirle, pero Tara intervino colocándose en medio de los dos.

–¡Eh!… ya vale… ¿qué tal si tratáis de controlar ese par de egos, eh? Parecéis una pareja de divorciados y además, por si no os habíais dado cuenta, tenéis público.

A su alrededor, los chicos, que estaban listos para montarse en los coches, intentaban actuar con normalidad mientras fingían no estar escuchando aquella conversación.

Tara agarró por el brazo a Daryl y lo alejó de allí unos pocos metros.

–Daryl, solo serán unos días, Rosita y tú podéis seguir trabajando con el resto. Además, así tendréis el tráiler para vosotros solos, lo que significa más espacio libre para poder, ya sabes… _pensar_.

Finalmente el arquero se alejó blasfemando una retahíla de frases incomprensibles, hasta que desapareció dentro de su tráiler.

Si había algo que Paul había aprendido a detestar durante esas últimas semanas, era tener que discutir con Daryl, y menos aún, tener que hacerlo en aquel preciso momento, después de que tan solo unos días atrás hubieran expresando sus sentimientos de forma tan vívida y real, y cuando la tensión entre ellos era difícil de ocultar incluso para aquellos que no podían ni tan siquiera imaginar lo que había pasado entre los dos. Pero también sabía que Daryl necesitaba escarmentar de alguna manera, y un tiempo para recapacitar sobre sus acciones era la mejor forma de conseguirlo.

Aún así, y pese a encontrarse a varios cientos de kilómetros de Hilltop, Paul seguía siendo incapaz de apartar sus pensamientos del arquero. Quería regresar a casa, quería hacerlo cuanto antes y hablar con él, porque aquella incertidumbre le impedía concentrarse en otras cosas que ciertamente eran más importantes, y aunque tenían pensado salir al día siguiente, la impaciencia estaba consumiendo sus nervios por completo.

Su mente volvió al amplio maletero de la furgoneta en la que se sentaba, cuando Tara dejó caer una caja justo a su lado. Habían encontrado el vehículo el mismo día que habían llegado, y en él habían estado almacenando todo cuanto habían considerado de utilidad.

–Esta es la última caja –comentó la mujer empujándola dentro del vehículo–, he cogido algunas latas de comida para gatos que he encontrado por casualidad. Parece que ese gato que sigue a Daryl por todas partes ha decidido mudarse al tráiler con nosotros.

Paul sonrió al recordar que había sido precisamente allí, en aquel pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios, donde habían visto a _Gato_ por primera vez.

El scout se levantó y colocó la caja junto al resto de las provisiones.

–Con esto estaremos servidos al menos un par meses –dijo, luego se sentó nuevamente en el borde del maletero, y tara se unió a él–. ¿Crees que he hecho bien dejando que los chicos vayan por su cuenta?

Aquella preocupación no había abandonado su cabeza desde que habían dejado la casa a primera hora de la mañana. Habían acordado separarse en dos grupos, emplear el día en terminar de explorar el pueblo, y reunirse nuevamente al anochecer para descansar antes de partir al día siguiente. Una vez saliera el sol, esconderían el _Honda Civic_ y regresarían a Hilltop, unos en la furgoneta y otros en el 4x4 de Paul _._

–No puedes llevarles de la mano todo el tiempo, tienen que aprender a organizarse y tomar decisiones por sí solos. La guerra está demasiado cerca ya, y una vez estalle, allí, en medio de todo… estaremos solos.

–Lo sé, aún así, no dejo de preguntarme si todo esto no les viene muy grande.

–Esto nos viene grande a todos, y ellos están aquí porque lo han querido.

Paul afirmó con la cabeza.

–¿Dónde están Mandy y Marcus? –preguntó entonces.

–Revisando una pequeña tienda de comestibles que encontramos casi escondida. A simple vista parecía vacía, pero por echar un ojo no se pierde nada. Creo que Mandy aún está algo enfadada contigo por haberla obligado a estar en un grupo diferente al de Eduardo.

–Ya… bueno, tenemos una misión que cumplir y esa excluye meternos mano mientras estamos trabajando –comentó Paul.

–Cierto… pero ya que lo mencionas, he encontrado esto para ti –dijo Tara posando en el espacio que había entre los dos, una caja de preservativos.

El scout la miró durante unos segundos, como si no supiera lo que era, pero acto seguido sintió sus mejillas arder igual que si le hubieran abofeteado.

–¡Vaya! Jesus poniéndose rojo como un tomate, esto sí que es nuevo.

Paul se rió aunque miró para otro lado.

–Todavía no hemos hablado… de hecho, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que saldrá de esa conversación, y tú ya estás metiéndonos en la cama.

–Eso es porque confío en vuestra capacidad para solucionar esta pequeña trifulca absurda, y ante todo quiero que hagáis las cosas con seguridad.

–Siempre he tenido cuidado… de todas formas solo has traído una caja, ¿es esta toda la confianza que tienes?

Tara rió, abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero Mandy y Marcus aparecieron de pronto, corriendo y visiblemente alterados.

Paul y Tara se bajaron de la furgoneta de un salto nada más verles.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la mujer.

–Subimos… subimos… –contestó Mandy, mientras intentaba recuperar su aliento–, escuchamos algo, y subimos a la parte más alta del edificio… hemos visto un coche blanco dirigiéndose hacia aquí a toda prisa.

Paul miró a Tara con la alarma reflejada en su rostro, pero antes si quiera de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, escucharon el estruendo de los neumáticos y el coche blanco apareció doblando la esquina más cercana. Luego se dirigió hacia ellos hasta que finalmente se detuvo en seco bajo una ligera nube de polvo. De él se bajaron apresuradamente Eduardo, Dante y Andy.

–¿Qué coño ha pasado? –preguntó Paul, pero la sangre se le heló enseguida– ¿dónde está Owen?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

La tarde avanzaba con rapidez mientras Daryl se encontraba afanado en arreglar la pequeña abertura en el tejado del tráiler de Tammy. La estructura presentaba una grieta que, si bien no era muy grande, permitía la entrada de agua en la pequeña cocina del hogar de la mujer del pelo de fuego. Por suerte había sido un verano seco, pero el tiempo estaba empezando a cambiar, y aunque aún no habían descargado agua, las nubes eran cada vez más frecuentes en el cielo.

El día anterior, el arquero había dado por solucionado el problema que Tammy tenía con el grifo del baño, y la mujer había accedido a lavarle la ropa al día siguiente. Hoy después de los entrenamientos, Daryl se había acercado a su tráiler; Tammy le había prestado algo de ropa vieja de su marido y, mientras ella cumplía con su parte del trato, Daryl se había ofrecido a arreglarle la grieta que había visto la tarde anterior.

No faltaba mucho para que el sol se retirara a descansar definitivamente, y corría una brisa fresca que el arquero agradeció mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, y terminaba de sellar el tejado de Tammy con algunos trozos de metal que había encontrado.

Sin embargo, y pese a sus buenas intenciones, la actividad no había sido una elección fortuita. Daryl era consciente de que una vez terminaran la jornada de entrenamientos, sus pensamientos iban a volver a centrarse en Paul, como ya había venido sucediendo de forma irremediable durante los tres pasados días. Aquel condenado charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba se había llevado parte de sus chicos sin tan siquiera decírselo. Aunque no era eso lo que más molestaba al arquero, pues sabía que al fin y al cabo, enfadarse con él solo era una pobre excusa para evitar echarle en falta como en realidad hacía, aunque él mismo se negara a reconocerlo.

Sin embargo, pensar en su regreso provocaba una ligera presión en la boca de su estómago. _Sentarse a hablar_. Necesitaban sentarse a hablar, estaba claro, pero de qué iban a hablar, y qué narices iba a decirle cuando por fin tuviera a Paul delante, ¿qué le quería? Aquello eran palabras mayores, y el arquero sintió un escalofrío tan solo con pensarlo.

Daryl se preocupaba por él, sí, y por supuesto había sentimientos, de eso no tenía ni la más mínima duda, pero ¿qué clase de sentimientos eran esos? Aún no había encontrado respuesta para esa pregunta. Lo que sí sabía es que al menos quería pasar a su lado el tiempo que tenían desde ese mismo instante, hasta que llegara la inevitable guerra. Al fin y al cabo, el arquero sabía que todas las demás posibilidades solo eran parte de un futuro incierto sobre el que él no quería pararse a pensar.

–¿Cómo lo llevas, grandullón? –preguntó Tammy desde abajo.

–Ya está casi listo.

–Tu ropa también, aunque tendrás que recogerla mañana.

–Vale, gracias…

Parecía que la mujer del pelo de fuego iba a añadir algo más pero el repentino movimiento en el puesto de vigilancia desvió su atención, y en ese mismo momento las puertas de Hilltop comenzaron a abrirse con un agudo crujido.

El corazón de Daryl se encogió momentáneamente al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos sobre las láminas de metal, que dejaban paso a una furgoneta y a un coche que no supo identificar en un primer momento. Sin embargo, enseguida distinguió a Paul, que se bajó rápidamente del asiento del conductor del más grande de los vehículos, y se dirigió corriendo al puesto de vigilancia.

No hizo falta que nadie lo anunciara en voz alta; era evidente que algo les había pasado durante el viaje. El arquero dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se bajó del tejado del tráiler de un salto. Después, y sin darse cuenta de que Tammy seguía sus pasos, se acercó apresuradamente a Tara, que se encontraba al lado de la furgoneta.

–¿Qué está pasando?

–Owen ha desaparecido.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Maggie, que había pasado buena parte de la tarde en las huertas y no había tardado ni un segundo en unirse a ellos.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el arquero.

Pero nadie contestó, y todos se volvieron hacia Paul que se acercaba a ellos con pasos apresurados pero extrañamente entorpecidos. Su expresión desencajada por la ansiedad y la preocupación, provocó un nudo en la garganta de Daryl. El arquero se volvió entonces para observar a los chicos, todos compartían la misma mirada nerviosa y angustiada, aunque ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

Maggie se adelantó a todos ellos para dirigirse al scout.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó antes de que Paul pudiera tan si quiera pensar en decir nada.

Paul suspiró y miró a otro lado, como si estuviera intentado encontrar en alguna otra parte la respuesta a esa pregunta.

–Nos separamos en dos grupos –dijo devolviendo la mirada– Owen estaba con Eduardo, Dante y Andy… ellos dicen que vieron un coche en la distancia… creyeron que podría tratarse de salvadores… entonces Owen cogió el 4x4, por su cuenta y… y salió tras ellos.

Su voz sonaba tan cansada y ausente, que el hombre parecía estar a punto de desfallecer en cualquier momento por el agotamiento físico y mental.

En vista de su estado, Tara se acercó a él posando una mano sobre su hombro, y continuó hablando:

–Pensamos en ir a buscarle, pero hay muchas provisiones en esa furgoneta, creímos que lo más seguro era traerlas, ponerlas a buen recaudo y luego, con más calma, pensar en un forma de salir y ayudar a Owen…

–A lo mejor no necesita ayuda; a lo mejor vuelve él solo… –comentó Andy de pronto.

Ninguno parecía muy convencido de aquello, aunque ciertamente era una posibilidad a tener en cuenta.

–Tengo que hablar con su madre –dijo Paul alejándose del grupo.

Maggie salió tras él, Daryl imaginó que para estar a su lado y apoyarle, aunque solo fuera moralmente. A él le hubiera gustado unirse a ellos, le habría gustado estar ahí para Paul en ese momento, y poder ponerle una mano en el hombro tal y como había hecho Tara, y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, aunque en realidad aquello no fueran más que palabras vacías.

Sin embargo su cuerpo no respondió y la noche cayó pronto, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Todos volvieron a sus casas para la cena, pero el arquero no tenía hambre, y esa falta de apetito hizo que no quisiera estar dentro del tráiler, por lo que se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, fumando, acompañado de _Gato_.

Durante el largo rato que estuvo allí sentando, el arquero fue incapaz de apartar su mirada del mirador de Barrington House, que destacaba blanquecino como la nieve sobre al cielo oscuro.

La puerta del tráiler se abrió cuando ya se encontraba encendiendo el segundo cigarrillo de la noche, y su silueta se dibujó en el suelo por un breve instante, hasta que la puerta se cerró de nuevo y Tara se sentó junto a él. No hablaron, simplemente dejaron que la calma de la noche llenara sus oídos durante un buen rato.

–¿Por qué haría algo así? –preguntó Tara rompiendo el silencio finalmente.

Daryl se encogió de hombros.

–Quiere ayudar a toda costa, pero solo es un niño y no piensa en las consecuencias de lo que hace.

–No hace falta ser un _niño_ para no pensar en las consecuencias de lo que uno hace.

Daryl no contestó a eso porque sabía que las palabras de Tara iban mucho más allá de las acciones de Owen. Así que los dos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

–Está ahí –dijo Daryl después de unos cuantos minutos, señalando hacia el mirador.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo sé… desde allí se puede ver a varios kilómetros de distancia, cualquier luz extraña que se mueva en el horizonte, él será capaz de verla.

–¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿por qué no estás ahí arriba con él?

–Porque estoy seguro de que ahora quiere estar solo, y de todas formas no necesita que nadie vaya ahí, a soltarle chorradas para hacerle sentir mejor, las cosas no funcionan así.

–No hay por qué decir nada, Daryl. Las palabras son palabras, y tal vez Jesus no necesite más que saber que estás ahí, a su lado.

Daryl agachó la cabeza y pensó en lo que Tara había dicho durante un momento. Lo cierto era que no había nada que le apeteciera más que subir a ese mirador para estar junto a Paul. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y entrar en esa casa, pero de pronto vieron movimiento en el puesto de vigilancia, y antes de que pudieran hacerse preguntas, Paul salió corriendo de Barrington House seguido muy de cerca de Maggie.

Daryl y Tara se levantaron rápidamente y tras ellos escucharon la puerta del tráiler.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Rosita.

–¡Dos coches! –exclamó Kal desde el puesto de vigilancia –, ¡uno de ellos es el 4x4!

Alarmados, los tres salieron corriendo en dirección a las puertas.

–No es seguro que sea él, así que tened cuidado –advirtió Paul–, he visto más luces en la distancia.

 

***

 

El corazón de Paul latía sobre su pecho igual que un martillo, sin embargo no apartó los ojos de las puertas mientras las observaba moverse lentamente, revelando tras ellas ese 4x4 que casi podría considerar como suyo propio. Sin embargo, el coche se quedó allí parado como un extraño; un monstruo negro de ojos brillantes, que venía acompañado de otro fantasma que lo iluminaba aparcado justo tras él.

Los ocupantes de ambos coches se bajaron tan pronto como las puertas dejaron de moverse y Paul supo, antes incluso de poder verle con claridad, de que se trataba nuevamente de ese alma carroñera que sin duda hacía buen honor a su nombre.

El estómago le dio un vuelco consciente del peligro al que se podría haber enfrentado Owen de haberse encontrado con ellos, aunque en algún rincón remoto de su cabeza, albergaba la esperanza de que el muchacho hubiera podido esconderse o huir a tiempo.

Buitre se presentó frente a ellos escoltado por sus hombres, armados con pesados rifles, como si estuvieran a punto de enfrentarse a un gran ejercito en vez de a un grupo de personas que, en su mayoría, tenían más pinta de granjeros que de soldados.

–¿Dónde has encontrado el coche? –espetó Paul dando un paso al frente.

Tras él sabía que, además de Daryl, Tara, Rosita y Maggie, se habían acercado el resto de los chicos, obviamente preocupados por el paradero de su amigo.

–¿Esa es tu primera pregunta? ¿No vas a preguntar por el chico? –Buitre meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro–. Qué decepción.

Paul sintió que su corazón se detenía durante unos segundos.

–¿Dónde está mi hijo?

Paul se giró inmediatamente y vio a Amelia acercándose al pequeño tumulto junto a algunas personas más.

–Amelia, no… –dijo Maggie, agarrándola del brazo suavemente, para evitar que siguiera avanzando.

–Tranquila, mujer –dijo Buitre con cierta sorna–, el muchacho está aquí, en el asiento de atrás, y aún camina por su propio pie.

–Déjale marchar –dijo entonces Paul–, solo es un niño.

–A mi no me pareció tan niño cuando le clavó un cuchillo en una pierna a uno de mis hombres.

–Déjale marchar –insistió el scout.

Buitre dio un paso adelante, reduciendo la distancia entre él y el scout.

–Veo que incluso después del tiempo que ha pasado, todavía no te has enterado de que aquí somos nosotros los que hacemos las demandas.

–Puedes pedir lo que quieras, pero deja al chico en paz.

–No tengo ningún interés en él, sin embargo tenerle ahí me sirve como seguro para evitar que vuelas a hacer alguna estupidez como la del otro día. Tenemos negocios que resolver, y hoy, _amigo_ , vas a escucharme.

–Te escucharé, pero deja que el chico se vaya.

–Tranquilo hombre, ya te he dicho que no me interesa, os lo devolveré, pero ya sabes como funciona esto, antes vas a tener que darme algo a cambio.

Paul dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

–Paul… –escuchó la voz inquieta de Maggie tras él.

–¿Qué quieres? –contestó el scout ignorando la advertencia de la mujer.

–Gregory. Entréganos a Gregory y tendrás al chico, y _no_ se te ocurra volver a decirme que está muerto –inquirió el hombre antes de que el scout pudiera decir nada.

Buitre se movió, dando otro paso al frente, y colocándose a solo un palmo de distancia de Paul.

–Quizá conviene que sepas –continuó–, que uno de nuestros hombres, en el puesto de avanzada que _atacasteis,_ consiguió sobrevivir… después de una semana de no ser capaz de tenerse en pie ni para mear, por fin logró volver a articular palabra y nos aseguró, por activa y por pasiva, que entre todos aquellos cobardes había visto a ese _capullo de pelo largo y barba_ de Hilltop, ¿tienes algo qué decir al respecto?

De pronto, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Paul sintió que su mente se quedaba completamente en blanco. Incapaz de reaccionar, incapaz de decidir e incapaz de razonar. Mientras tanto, sabía que su gente estaba ahí, con sus ojos puestos sobre él, esperando que arreglara aquel entuerto como solía ser costumbre, pero el scout sentía que toda esa situación se le estaba escapando completamente de las manos.

–Entrad en la casa y traedle aquí –dijo Buitre entonces.

Paul se movió en un vago intento por impedirlo, pero uno de los hombres de Buitre se adelantó apretando el cañón de un rifle contra su sien.

Tras ellos, se escuchó el rumor asustado de las personas que se habían acercado para comprobar qué estaba pasando.

–Estaba allí solo –dijo finalmente el scout–, Hilltop no tiene nada que ver con aquello. Fui por voluntad propia.

–Es posible que incluso hasta te crea, pero _chico_ , el problema es un poco más complicado que todo eso. Teníamos un trato con esta comunidad y lo habéis incumplido. Así que, es momento de que ese líder inepto y cobarde salga de debajo de la cama en la que se esconde, y de la cara delante de su gente.

Buitre dio un par de pasos, estrechando aún más la distancia entre ellos, después colocó un brazo alrededor de Paul y arrimó su cara lo suficiente como para poder hablarle al oído.

–No te preocupes –dijo en apenas un susurro–, para ti tengo preparada otra sorpresa.

En ese instante escucharon alboroto proveniente de la casa, Buitre se apartó de él, y Paul se giró para comprobar lo que estaba pasando. Vio entonces a los salvadores salir corriendo de la casa y rodearla desapareciendo tras ella.

Paul quiso aprovechar ese breve instante de confusión para actuar, pero como si hubiera previsto sus intenciones, Buitre colocó rápidamente una pistola bajo su mandíbula.

–Vuelve a ponerte en plan _karateka_ y te vuelo los sesos, imbécil.

–Apártate de él –el scout escuchó la voz grave de Daryl a su espalda.

Buitre levantó la vista posando sus ojos sobre el arquero, y movió la boca para decir algo, pero los gritos procedentes de la parte trasera de Barrington House, desviaron la atención de todo el mundo.

–¡No! ¡No!

Los salvadores aparecieron de nuevo trayendo consigo a Gregory, arrastrándole por el suelo mientras el hombre intentaba luchar y deshacerse de ellos en vano. Cuando estuvieron cerca, lo empujaron, dejando que Gregory cayera a los pies de Buitre.

–El capullo intentaba escapar por una trampilla que tienen al otro lado –dijo uno de los hombres.

Hubo un sonoro murmullo entre los allí presentes, y Paul clavó su mirada sobre el hombre que se encogía como un niño asustado, suplicando que no le hicieran nada.

–Muy bien –dijo Buitre acuclillándose frente a él–, ¿me vas a explicar por qué este mes no hemos recibido nada de lo que teníamos acordado?

–No tuve más remedio –lloriqueó– _ellos_ , los de Alexandria, vinieron aquí amenazando con quitarnos todo si no llegábamos a un acuerdo, no podía serviros a todos.

Paul se frotó la cara consternado.

–¿No les has mandando nada? –preguntó el scout.

–¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No había suficiente para abastecer a todo el mundo, ¿prefieres que Hilltop se muera de hambre?

–Incumpliste tu palabra –apuntó Buitre–, y convendría que supieras que esas cosas no le gustan nada en absoluto a Negan.

–Tenemos arroz –dijo entonces Paul–, tenemos arroz suficiente para alimentar a un grupo grande de personas durante meses, podemos arreglar un nuevo trato.

Buitre levantó las cejas y se irguió de nuevo sin apartar los ojos del scout.

–Vaya… me sorprendes. Reconozco que esto no lo me esperaba de ti… pero ciertamente pareces un _poquito_ desesperado, ¿ya no pides que venga Negan en persona para negociar?

–Solo quiero que dejéis a esta gente en paz, ellos no tienen culpa –Paul exhaló ligeramente.

Buitre sonrió.

–Ahora tengo curiosidad, ¿qué estás dispuesto hacer para solventar esto?

–Lo que pidas, pero primero dejad libre a Owen.

–¿Owen? ¿Ese es su nombre?

Buitre posó el dedo índice sobre sus labios, fingiendo meditar las palabras del scout. Luego se acercó de nuevo a él haciendo una mueca con la boca.

–Es una oferta interesante, pero me temo que llega un poco tarde –Buitre hizo entonces un gesto a sus hombres–. Sacad al chico.

Dos hombres se acercaron a la puerta de atrás del 4x4, Paul intentó fijarse en lo que estaban haciendo, y comprobar si Owen se encontraba bien, pero las luces de los coches apenas le dejaban identificar más que tres siluetas, las de los salvadores y la de alguien más, alguien a quien empujaban con dificultad. Parecía llevar la cabeza cubierta con un saco y las manos atadas a la espalda.

Los salvadores se detuvieron delante del coche y Paul sintió un escalofrío que le heló la sangre. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con tanta fuerza que incluso tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho. Luego cerró los ojos, incapaz de soportar la visión que tenía delante. No necesitaba ver su rostro, porque esa forma de caminar, esos espasmos mientras trataba de liberarse… pero sobre todo eran esos gemidos desgarradores, ahogados por la tela que le cubría la cabeza, los que no dejaban lugar a dudas.

–¿Owen? –escuchó la voz temblorosa y dubitativa de Amelia.

Entonces buitre le quitó el saco que le cubría el rostro y el murmullo cargado de horror fue instantáneo.

–¿Owen…? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Maggie y Rosita intentaron contener a Amelia, que quería correr desesperadamente hasta su hijo, sin tan siguiera ser consciente de lo peligroso que era.

–Ves, yo cumplo con mi palabra, os dije que os lo devolvería y aquí lo tenéis –Buitre lo empujó contra la muchedumbre, y Eduardo y Dante se abalanzaron sobre él antes de que pudiera atacar a nadie.

Se escucharon gritos temerosos que acompañaban el llanto devastado de Amelia. Paul avanzó unos pasos dispuesto a arremeter contra Buitre, pero alguien le rodeó con sus brazos, sujetándole e impidiéndole moverse.

–¡Te mataré!

–No lo hagas –escuchó la voz de Daryl susurrándole al oído–, no lo hagas Paul, no lo hagas…

–¡Te mataré! –escupió el scout, incapaz de escuchar las palabras del arquero y sin apartar los ojos de Buitre–. ¡Te juro que te mataré!

En ese instante se escuchó un crujido proveniente de una de las radios de los salvadores.

–Dos kilómetros –dijo una voz al otro lado.

Buitre posó sus ojos sobre Paul, que por un momento había dejado de luchar contra el abrazo protector de Daryl.

–Si sobrevives a esta noche, lo tendré en cuenta.

–Tenemos que irnos –urgió uno de los salvadores, luego señaló a Gregory– ¿Qué hacemos con éste?

–Déjale, que vea con sus propios ojos lo que le ha hecho a su comunidad.

Acto seguido los salvadores se montaron de nuevo en los vehículos y se alejaron de allí casi tan rápido como habían venido. Paul no desvió la mirado de aquellas luces en ninguno momento, y le pareció ver que los coches se detenían de nuevo no muy lejos de allí.

El scout sacudió la cabeza, intentando devolver a su mente algo de la cordura y serenidad que había perdido, pero el murmullo consternado de la gente a su alrededor era imposible de ignorar.

Paul cerró los ojos como si aquel gesto fuera suficiente para abstraerse. Sin embargo no solo no lo consiguió, sino que escuchó un ruido extraño y diferente, un sonido que siseaba bajo los lamentos de sus vecinos, y que parecía provenir de fuera. El scout levantó la vista observando a través de las puertas aún abiertas, e intentando concentrar su atención sobre ese zumbido ajeno, casi ignorante de que Daryl aún seguía rodeándole con sus brazos.

–Paul –dijo el arquero–, Paul…

Pero el scout estaba demasiado ensimismado con aquel sonido. Parecía de nuevo el son del motor de un vehículo, quizá de más de uno, pero aquel era un ruido diferente, más agudo, similar al silbido de los coches cuando se mueven marcha atrás a gran velocidad.

–¡Joder! –gritó Kal desde el puesto de vigilancia– ¡alejaos de los muros!

El joven corrió hasta la escaleras, descendiéndolas con grandes zancadas. Todos le observaban con incertidumbre, pero de pronto, y como si se tratara de una señal, el sonido amenazante se volvió mucho más audible.

–¡Corred!

Alarmada, la muchedumbre comenzó a moverse con rapidez tratado de huir de allí.

–¡Vamos! ¡vamos! –Daryl tiró de Paul para intentar alejarlo de las puertas mientras que aquel ruido seguía silbando en el aire igual que un misil.

Los dos salieron corriendo, pero solo habían conseguido alejarse unos metros cuando escucharon un fuerte estruendo tras ellos. Al volverse, vieron con horror las cajas de dos grandes camiones adentrándose en la comunidad, derribando a su paso parte de los muros de Hilltop de la misma forma que una mano destruye un castillo de naipes.

La inercia del choque provocó que el cargamento que portaban en su interior, saliera disparado a través de las portezuelas abiertas.

–¡Oh dios mío!

–¡Corred! ¡corred!

La gente gritaba y corría despavorida mientras Paul miraba con estupor esos caminantes que él mismo les había visto introducir en aquellos camiones unos días atrás.

–¡Paul! ¡Paul! ¡Maldita sea, mírame!

El scout pestañeó sobresaltado y se encontró con los ojos azules de Daryl. El arquero le sujetaba la cara con ambas vamos, y le sacudía suavemente, como si estuviera intentando despertarle de un mal sueño.

–¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que acabar con ellos!

De pronto Tara apareció a su lado entregándole un cuchillo, e inmediatamente después comenzó a reverberar en sus oídos el eco de las balas.

Paul se levantó del suelo, inconsciente de haberse caído de rodillas; miró a su alrededor y por un momento lo vio con claridad, vio los camiones empotrados contra los muros de Hilltop, vio los caminantes moviéndome en masa dentro de la comunidad, vio a la gente correr intentando huir. Escuchó los chillidos angustiados de los que no conseguían escapar a tiempo, y los de aquellos que observaban a sus vecinos, amigos y familiares, sucumbir al abrazo mortal de esos seres.

El scout agarró la empuñadura de su cuchillo y corrió junto al resto para intentar acabar con todos ellos, y aunque se movía con rapidez, todo a su alrededor parecía transcurrir a cámara lenta. Las balas, las hojas de los cuchillos deslizándose en el aire, la sangre de los vivos y la de los muertos. Los gritos de terror, los gritos de dolor. Pero sobre todo el llanto desesperado de unas personas que no habían hecho nada para merecer un castigo como ese.

Y todo pareció terminarse tan pronto como había empezado, aunque para cuando extrajo el cuchillo ensangrentado de uno de los últimos caminantes que quedaban con vida, el alba ya teñía el cielo de un color rosado.

Paul miró a su alrededor y observó a los demás que como él, contemplaban con estupefacción e impotencia la imagen que tenían delante. La de una colonia, siempre tranquila y segura, derrotada y plagada de cientos de cadáveres, la mayoría de ellos desconocidos cuyo malogrado destino era una incógnita. Pero entre ellos también había rostros conocidos, gente que había vivido casi ajena a un mundo que era mucho más hostil del que pudieran haber llegado a imaginar nunca.

Logan, Samuel, Holly, Mike, Bianca, Richard, Amber, Mark, Wesley… eran solo algunos nombres.

 _Owen_.

Le había perdido la pista en cuanto los camiones habían destrozado esos muros que les habían protegido firmemente hasta aquel mismo instante, pero rápidamente localizó a Amelia, arrodillada junto al cuerpo ahora ya inerte de su hijo. Maggie se acercó y habló con ella. No escuchó la conversación, pero dijera lo que le dijese, Maggie logró convencerla para alejarse de allí.

Paul se giró cuando notó que alguien se estaba acercado él y vio a Daryl. Había manchas rojas salpicando y manchando casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo y ropa, y el scout no pudo evitar escanearle rápidamente con la mirada en busca de algún corte, o mordisco, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera indicar que estaba herido. Pero Daryl parecía encontrarse bien y aquello consiguió aliviarle dentro de todo el dolor y rabia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

–Nunca, ni en mis pensamientos más irracionales, hubiera imaginado ver Hilltop así –dijo Paul en un hilo de voz, y devolviendo su mirada a la macabra imagen que les rodeaba.

Daryl se acercó un poco más a él, y Paul podía sentirle, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, e incluso tuvo la sensación de que el arquero movía una mano para posarla sobre su espalda, pero que finalmente dejó caer de nuevo.

–¿Recuerdas las palabras que Rick pronunció en la iglesia, en Alexandria? –continuó.

El arquero arrugó la frente sin comprender.

–Dijo que teníamos que matarlos a todos –Paul se volvió entonces para mirar a Daryl a los ojos–. Tal vez tengamos que hacerlo.

 

***

 

El calor de las llamas calentaba su rostro como una suave caricia en medio de la fría noche. Sus ojos no se apartaban de esa columna de fuego que se elevaba frente a ellos dibujando la silueta de un demonio que parecía provenir del mismísimo infierno. Unas llamas furiosas que devoraban con su incesante crepitar, los cuerpos de todos aquellos incautos, pero al fin y al cabo inocentes, que habían perecido en una trampa que ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de prevenir.

Daryl cerró los ojos por un instante, luego los abrió de nuevo y observo a toda esa multitud de personas que se encontraban delante de él, mirando la hoguera como si aún no fueran capaces de dar crédito a lo que había sucedido. Ya no había lágrimas, solo había rostros sombríos que no dejaban de preguntarse una y otra vez por todo eso que podían haber hecho para ser el blanco de un ataque tan injusto y cruel.

Maggie, Tara y Rosita estaban a su lado, pero hacía unas cuantas horas que no veía a Paul. Después de sacar los camiones de allí, y con ellos llevarse los cadáveres de los caminantes, habían empleado la mayor parte del día en preparar la despedida de sus vecinos. Paul había estado allí en todo momento, ayudando como todos los demás. Pero una vez habían preparado la pira, el scout había desaparecido.

También lo había hecho Gregory, a quién no habían vuelto a ver desde que los muros se habían venido abajo. Daryl había escuchado decir a algunas personas que le habían visto esconderse en su cuarto, pero otros aseguraban haberle visto coger uno de los coches y salir de la comunidad. Lo cierto era que faltaba un vehículo, así que al arquero no le sorprendía que en honor a su ya sonada cobardía, el capullo se hubiera largado, aunque no pudiera imaginarse a donde.

Daryl sintió la mano de Tara en su espalda.

–¿Le has visto? –preguntó la mujer.

El arquero sabía que hablaba de Paul, y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, aunque acto seguido levantó la mirada y sus ojos buscaron el mirador de Barrington House, cuya silueta se desdibujaba en ese momento tras el resplandor de las llamas. Tara acarició su espalda, como si esa fuera su forma de darle ánimos, y Daryl no se lo pensó un segundo más y caminó en dirección a la casa.

Cuando se asomó al mirador, éste se iluminaba vagamente por el reflejo anaranjado de las llamas, aunque en un primer vistazo no vio a Paul. No estaba sentando en la silla, como era habitual, pero sí se fijó en que había unas cuantas botellas vacías tiradas por el suelo. Daryl frunció el ceño y escaneó la pequeña estancia en busca del hombre que sabía que tenía que estar allí. Y lo encontró, apartado en una esquina, sentando en el suelo y parcialmente oculto entre la sombras. Allí estaba Paul.

–Voy a tener que poner un candado en esa puerta –dijo el scout arrastrando con esfuerzo las palabras.

Daryl le observó con pasmo.

–¿Estás borracho? –preguntó sorprendido.

–No lo suficiente… la mayor parte de esas botellas estaban medio vacías… pero le he quitado este Whisky escocés a Gregory… –dijo levantando una mano en el aire y enseñándole la botella–. El capullo la tenía bien guardada… así que tiene que ser bueno… _bal_ … _balbl_ … –balbuceó tratando de leer la etiqueta–, bueno, lo que sea…

Paul se llevó el licor a los labios y Daryl meneó la cabeza.

–Dame esa botella –dijo acercándose a él.

–No des un solo paso más –espetó el scout con gravedad.

El arquero se detuvo en medio del mirador, observando a ese hombre que parecía solo una sombra lejana de la persona segura, serena y decidida que siempre había mostrado ser.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Daryl.

–Tengo una botella de Whisky y me la estoy bebiendo… adivina.

–Tú no eres así, Paul, no…

–¡Y tú que coño sabes como soy yo! ¿eh?… no lo sabía Ben… con quién conviví durante cinco años… ¡qué puñetas vas a saber tú!

Daryl echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Sabía que era el alcohol el que hablaba, pero no podía negar que aquellas palabras le habían dolido. Unas palabras que habían salido de la boca del scout con rabia y amargura, pese a la evidente dificultad que estaba manifestando para pronunciarlas con coherencia.

–Pero _tranquiiiilo_ –continuó–, mañana volveré a ser _Jesus_ … esa persona alegre y dicharachera que está aquí para solventar los problemas de todo el mundo…

–No ha sido culpa tuya…

Paul emitió un sonido con la boca.

–No quiero oírlo…

–Pues vas a oírme –contestó Daryl con voz grave y sentándose en la silla frente a él.

–No.

–Paul…

El scout se llevó las manos a la cara, ocultado su rostro por un momento.

–He cometido el mismo puto error dos veces –dijo en un susurro apenas audible, como si aquello solo fuera un pensamiento formulado en voz alta.

Luego apartó las manos, cogió la botella de nuevo y bebió un largo trago. Pese a la oscuridad, Daryl pudo ver que sus ojos brillaban llenos de lágrimas.

–No todo el mundo está preparado para enfrentarse a este mundo… por qué nos empeñamos en obligarles a hacerlo… –continuó, hablando en tono ausente, como si aquellas palabras no buscaran quien las escuchara.

–¿Tiene eso algo que ver con Abbie? –preguntó Daryl.

De pronto los ojos de Paul se clavaron sobre los del arquero como un par de lanzas, sin embargo el scout no dijo nada.

–Paul…

–No quiero hablar de eso…

–Escucha…

–¡No! –espetó levantando la voz y moviendo en el aire la mano que sujetaba la botella– ¡Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz! ¡dadme un puto respiro por una vez, joder!

Ignorando las palabras del scout, Daryl se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el suelo frente a él, intentando cogerle la botella, pero Paul rehuyó el contacto.

–¡No!… No…

–Paul… Paul… ya basta, maldita sea, deja de comportante como un puto crio.

El scout dejó escapar una ligera carcajada.

–Tiene gracia que _tú_ digas eso.

Sin embargo Paul dejó de luchar y Daryl finalmente consiguió quitarle la botella de las manos.

–Es posible.

–No quiero hablar… –se lamentó de pronto el scout.

–Pues no hables; pero no pienso irme a ninguna parte.

Paul meneó la cabeza.

–La última vez que dijiste eso saliste espantado como un bebé.

–Creo que los dos nos estamos comportando como críos –Daryl se acercó un poco más a él–. Escucha, si quieres que me vaya me iré, pero solo lo haré si me lo pides _tú_ , Paul Monroe, y no esta otra persona que tengo delante, que está dejando que el Whisky le anestesie la lengua y el cerebro.

Paul agachó la cabeza con vergüenza y Daryl sintió una gran desazón al verle así. No quería presionarle, pero sabía que Paul necesitaba hablar, necesitaba sacar fuera toda esa culpa e impotencia que guardaba para sí, y que al igual que una enfermedad silenciosa, estaba consumiéndole lentamente por dentro.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó el arquero con suavidad.

El scout cogió aire y se frotó los ojos, después desvió la mirada a la ventana. En los cristales aún se reflejaba el vaivén de amarillos y naranjas procedentes de la pira.

Por un momento Daryl creyó que Paul iba a negarse a contestar nuevamente, pero el scout echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

–Aún no habíamos encontrado este lugar –dijo, luego abrió los ojos de nuevo y los posó sobre sus manos, que jugueteaban nerviosas sin saber que hacer ahora que ya no sujetaban la botella–. Las cosas ahí fuera no iban del todo bien… no terminábamos de encontrar un sitio estable donde poder quedarnos y la gente que nos encontrábamos por el camino… bueno, tuvimos algunos problemas.

Paul hizo una pausa y se rascó la frente como si quisiera borrar alguno de esos recuerdos que Daryl estaba seguro estaban pasando por su cabeza.

–Abbie solo tenía _seis_ años –continuó– y yo le insistí en que tenía que aprender a pelear, a defenderse, porque yo no podría estar siempre ahí para ella. Abbie lo intentó, pero solo era una _niña_ … no entendía por qué tenía que hacer aquello, o por qué todo era como era, o por qué no podía volver a casa… no quise insistir; no quería obligarla… pero un día estábamos echando un ojo en un supermercado; era algo fácil, todo parecía estar despejado y tranquilo, pero yo… no sé que pasó… no sé cómo no lo vi venir… sin darnos cuenta nos vimos rodeados de caminantes… estaban por todas partes… traté de ponerla a salvo, pero la salida estaba bloqueada. Luché. Maté a unos cuantos… pero seguían siendo muchos. La escuchaba llorar asustada y yo no podía dejar de pensar en que si yo caía, ella tampoco saldría de allí con vida.

 

_Paul sintió la adrenalina correr desbocada por su venas mientras se movía de un lado a otro entre las estanterías y los cadáveres de aquellos muertos que ya había conseguido quitarse de en medio. Los seres habían salido tras echar abajo una falsa pared que se encontraba al fondo del establecimiento, un pozo sin fondo que parecía enviar aquellas criaturas fuera de allí, en un bucle que no tenía fin._

_Paul echó un vistazo rápido al punto donde había dejado a Abbie. La niña se encontraba en lo alto de una de las estanterías, pero las criaturas sabían que estaba allí, e intentaban alcanzarla con la desesperación propia de una animal hambriento; golpeando los estantes y haciendo que se tambaleasen como si fueran simples hojas de papel._

_–¡No! –gritó la pequeña, pateando con sus propios pies, las manos de aquellos que se agarraban a las baldas._

_Paul blandió su cuchillo con rapidez intentando regresar junto a Abbie, pero uno de esos caminantes que creía haber dado por muerto, le agarró de la pernera del pantalón haciéndole caer al suelo._

_–¡Paul!_

_Paul luchó contra él hasta que consiguió clavar el cuchillo contra su cráneo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, escuchó el estruendo y el grito asustado a su espalda. Cuando se volvió, vio con horror que los caminantes habían conseguido derribar las estanterías. Paul se levantó corriendo, su corazón latía con tanta rapidez que apenas era capaz de sentirlo golpear contra su pecho. Su aliento se atascó en su garganta cuando vio uno de esos caminantes arrastrándose como un reptil sobre la estantería que había en el suelo, tratando de llegar hasta Abbie, que se encontraba al otro lado aún aturdida por la caída._

–Apenas fui capaz de percibirlo, pero de pronto la criatura se desplomó sobre la estantería. No sé cómo, pero Abbie le había clavado una barra de metal a través un ojo.

 

_Paul cogió a la niña en brazos y salieron de allí alejándose a toda prisa, y no dejó de correr hasta que el pueblo no fue más que una silueta en la lejanía._

_Paul dejó a la niña en el suelo y la examinó rápidamente, asegurándose de que aquellas manchas de sangre no eran suyas._

_–¿Estás bien? ¿Te han mordido?_

_–Estoy bien… –contestó la pequeña con una calma sorprendente._

_–¿Seguro?_

_Abbie afirmó con la cabeza y luego se aferró de nuevo al cuello de Paul._

–Después de aquello, no lloró, ni hizo preguntas… estaba completamente en shock. Aquella noche la pasamos en una casa que encontramos a medio camino. Entrada la madrugada me asusté al ver que ella no estaba en su saco de dormir, pero la encontré en una habitación contigua. Había plumas y relleno por todas partes, y ella estaba sentada allí en medio, clavando con rabia uno de mis cuchillos contra un oso de peluche.

Paul respiró hondo, claramente perturbado al recordar aquella imagen. Daryl se inclinó levemente y cogió una de las manos del scout. Paul levantó la mirada por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar, y continuó:

–Al día siguiente me pidió que le enseñara a pelear. Practicamos todos los días… y se le daba bien, tan bien que incluso a veces me asustaba –Paul posó los ojos sobre la mano del arquero, que acariciaba la suya con el pulgar de forma inconsciente–. Continuamos nuestro viaje y de pronto un día aparecieron estos muros en el horizonte, aún no los habían levantando del todo, pero te puedes imaginar que fue como encontrar un oasis en medio del desierto.

–Owen me dijo que Gregory no te quería aquí.

Paul se quedó callado un segundo.

–Es cierto… y francamente me hubiera dado igual de no haber sido por Abbie. Pero por fin encontraba un sitio donde podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor con recelo y volver a comportarse como lo que era; una niña. Al principio no fue fácil, pero ella se adaptó a esto mucho más rápido que yo, y no me importaba, lo único que quería era verla feliz… jugar con los otros niños, reír… y disfrutar de nuevo de lo más cercano a una vida normal que podía tener.

El scout hizo una pausa y suspiró, como si se estuviera preparando mentalmente para contar aquella parte de la historia que tanto había rehuido. Daryl se movió de nuevo, acercándose aún más a él, apretando su mano.

–El tiempo pasó volando. Dos malditos años; pero estábamos trabajando tanto que apenas me di cuenta. Recuerdo que un día me levanté y me encontré con una hoja de papel pegada en la puerta con el número ocho dibujado sobre ella. Al principio no entendí que significaba, hasta que me di cuenta de que ya cumplía ocho años.

Paul sonrió en silencio, aunque era una sonrisa triste, y Daryl pudo notar nuevamente las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Su voz también se apagó cuando habló de nuevo, volviéndose más temblorosa y pausada.

–Solo pasaron dos semanas desde su cumpleaños… yo estaba hablando con Kal porque estaba planeando hacer una escapada para explorar algunas zonas que aún no había rastreado… entonces se me acercó Anna, una de sus amigas, de su misma edad, y me regaló un simpático ramo de flores…

 

_–¿Flores? –preguntó Paul sorprendido._

_La niña agachó la cabeza intentando ocultar el rubor que encendió sus mejillas._

_–Son preciosas Anna… –dijo, acariciando con ternura la cabeza de la niña._

–Pero enseguida me di cuenta de que algo no encajaba… aquellas flores… aquellas flores no crecían dentro de la colonia.

_Paul arrugó la frente mientras miraba atentamente el ramo._

_–¿Dónde las has encontrado?_

_Anna levantó la cara, moviendo la boca sin decir nada, mostrando aquel gesto dubitativo y tan infantil, de un niño que acaba de ser descubierto haciendo algo que no debería. Pero las palabras no llegaron a formarse en la garganta de la niña, pues unos gritos fuera de allí pusieron en alerta a todo el mundo._

_Paul fue de los primeros en salir corriendo, aunque sabía que le seguía más gente. Bordearon la casa y llegaron hasta la trampilla de emergencia, comprobando con estupor que no estaba cerrada._

_Antes incluso de que pudieran atravesarla para cruzar al otro lado, tres de los niños, Hugo, Andrea y Elliot, entraron corriendo, llorando aterrados. Fuera de allí se encontraron con Lucke, que corría desesperado hacia la trampilla para tratar de volver dentro de la colonia y ponerse a salvo._

_El scout vio enseguida qué era lo que había asustado a los niños, había un caminante en el suelo, muerto, y un poco más atrás había otro. Estaba arrodillado de espaldas a todos ellos, encorvado como un depredador devorando a su presa._

_–¡Oh dios mío! –exclamó alguien detrás de él._

_Paul sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, pero no pudo pararse a pensar, salió corriendo y mató a la criatura arrastrándola lejos de allí, alejándola del cuerpo que yacía inmóvil; alejándola del pequeño cuerpo de Abbie._

_–¡Que alguien llame a Harlan!_

_No supo quién había hablado, de hecho no era capaz de distinguir ninguna de las voces ni lamentos que se oían a su alrededor. Solo podía observar a la niña. Su pecho se movía lentamente, mostrando que aún le quedaba un hilo de vida._

_Paul cayó de rodillas junto a ella. Había sangre por todas partes, pero él no quiso mirar más allá de aquellos ojos que le observaban llenos de confusión._

_–Abbie, cielo… –dijo, intentando sonar tranquilo para no asustarla, pero su voz tembló, y las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos al instante sin que él pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo._

_–No… no les vi… no… llegar… –dijo ella, hablado en apenas un susurro y arrastrando las palabras con dificultad._

_–Shhh… shhh… no digas nada, no digas nada… mírame a los ojos Abbie… estás bien… ¿Vale? estás conmigo. Tranquila… tranquila…_

_–Te-tengo… tengo frío._

_Alguien, no supo quien, se quitó una chaqueta y se la dio inmediatamente, y Paul tapó a la niña con ella._

_–Ya está… ya está cielo… así estás mejor… ¿estás mejor?_

_Pero la niña no respondió, solo le miraba fijamente. Paul apartó el pelo húmedo que se pegaba a su pequeño rostro, sin poder contener las lagrimas que resbalaban sobre sus mejillas._

–¿Sabes lo que me dijo antes de que su voz se apagara para siempre?… Me acarició la cara y dijo _no llores más_.

Paul soltó la mano que Daryl sujetaba y se llevó ambas a la cara en un intento por ocultar aquel llanto que le sacudió por completo.

El arquero sintió que se le partía el corazón en ese instante. Jamás había visto a Paul mostrarse tan abatido y vulnerable, e imaginó lo duro que había tenido que ser para él, no solo ver cómo la niña se iba en sus brazos, sino tener que encargarse él mismo de evitar que volviera a despertar de nuevo.

–Eh, eh… –Daryl cogió sus manos y las apartó de su cara–, está bien, no pasa nada, puedes llorar… puedes llorar todo lo que quieras.

Paul sacudió la cabeza, como si él mismo sintiera vergüenza por mostrarse así, y Daryl no pudo soportarlo más; se inclinó hacia delante y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo lleno de calor y ternura, y por una vez el scout no se resistió y se desahogó sobre el hombro del arquero hasta que no quedaron más lágrimas que derramar.

Cuando por fin se separaron Paul se limpió las mejillas, aunque no levantó la mirada.

–Un par de días después de todo aquello –continuó–, me enteré de que Lucke había conseguido llegar a la trampilla porque Abbie había matado al caminante que estaba en el suelo. Luego también me enteré de que el motivo por el que salían fuera de la colonia, era porque ella les había convencido de que tenían que aprender a pelear como ella había hecho… les dijo que les enseñaría, y que no tenían que temer nada; si pasaba algo, ella les protegería… –Paul suspiró sonoramente–, joder…

–Oye… hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, lo que le enseñaste salvó la vida de otro niño.

–Ella no tenía que haberles sacado ahí fuera, en primer lugar. Puso en peligro la vida de todos esos niños. Pero eso es lo que _yo_ le enseñé, yo le enseñé a tener esa confianza, a no tener miedo a nada… maldita sea, solo era una niña.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

–Yo he visto crecer a Carl –dijo Daryl entonces–, estoy seguro de que él ha derramado mas sangre que cualquiera de las personas que hay aquí juntas. Supongo que en este mundo ya no hay tiempo para ser niños…

Paul no dijo nada. Daryl levantó una mano y la posó sobre su mejilla, borrando con su pulgar una de esas lágrimas que aún humedecían su rostro.

–Puedo entender que te sientas culpable, pero tenías razón. La tuviste en aquel momento y la tuviste ahora. Necesitan aprender a enfrentarse a la realidad. Muchas de esas personas que murieron ayer, lo hicieron por no saber actuar ante una situación así… –Daryl hizo una breve pausa, y al comprobar que Paul no tenía intención de pronunciarse, continuó–: ¿sabes? un idiota me dijo una vez que no importa lo mucho que te culpes; ellos no van a volver.

Una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en la comisura de los labios del scout.

–¿Y no le pateaste el trasero?

Daryl rió.

–Le di un puñetazo –dijo, pero su expresión se ensombreció al instante–, y me arrepiento de ello cada día que pasa.

Finalmente, Paul levantó la mirada, fijando sus ojos sobre los de Daryl, y el arquero lo hizo de nuevo, aunque en esta ocasión era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios sobre los del scout. Un beso dulce y tierno, al que, y a diferencia de la otra vez, Paul respondió.

Daryl notó la mano cálida del scout sobre su rostro, y el roce se su barba contra su piel, mientras sus labios se acariciaban lentamente, compartiendo pequeños besos.

–Lo siento –dijo el arquero cuando por fin se separaron–, me hubiera gustado decirlo en otra situación, pero… lo siento; siento todo lo que dije.

El scout no se pronunció, solo le miró a los ojos, y Daryl supo, mientras le sentía tocar su mejilla con ternura, que aquella mirada era más que suficiente.

–¿Vas a volver a salir corriendo? –preguntó entonces Paul.

–No… no –contestó con firmeza–, quiero estar aquí… contigo.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Estoy seguro.

–Confiésalo, arquero, dices todo esto porque crees que mañana no voy a acordarme de nada, ¿verdad?

Daryl resopló.

–¿No podías aguantarte, eh? –protestó, aunque no pudo contener la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios–, no podías retener ese bufón que llevas dentro, ni por un segundo.

El scout rió, y Daryl se alegró de volver a ver parte de esa luz tan suya regresar a sus ojos.

Luego Daryl se movió y se sentó junto a él, cogiendo la botella de Whisky y dándole un buen trago.

–Muy bien –dijo devolviéndosela a Paul– bebamos esta noche… pero mañana tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

La luz se estrelló contra sus párpados igual que un látigo enfurecido. Paul se encogió en la cama con un gemido de dolor, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Pero era un gesto inútil, pues de pronto había tanta claridad en el cuarto, que se sentía como un vampiro indefenso expuesto al sol.

–¡Arriba!

Si no hubiera sido por la desorientación que le impedía concentrarse en ese momento, Paul hubiera jurado que aquella voz foránea que revotó contra sus tímpanos como un martillo percutor, era la de Daryl.

El scout apretó los párpados intentando evitar aquella maldita luz turbadora, y casi al instante las imágenes de la noche anterior se proyectaron en su cabeza como rápidos flashbacks. Su escapada al mirador, su patético intento de emborracharse, la aparición de Daryl, la historia de Abbie; el beso.

El scout sintió un súbito hormigueo en el estómago. Se habían besado otra vez. Sí, lo habían vuelto a hacer. Pero no solo eso, además Daryl se había abierto como nunca antes había hecho, y le había dicho –a él– que quería estar a su lado. Un acto de sinceridad que habían acompañado, en una especie de agridulce celebración, con el Whiskey que le había robado a Gregory. Habían bebido. Sí. Habían bebido mucho. Habían bebido tanto que Paul era incapaz de recordar nada de lo que había pasado allí después de que los dos por fin se hubieran confesado el uno con el otro. Era incapaz de rememorar lo que habían hablado –si es que habían seguido hablando– o cómo narices había llegado hasta su habitación.

De pronto Paul sintió una inquietante presión en el pecho, ¿y si todos aquellos recuerdos no eran más que producto de su imaginación? ¿y si todo eso que estaba en su cabeza no era más que consecuencia de la embriaguez? ¿y si nada de aquello había pasado realmente?

Paul trató de abrir los ojos de nuevo y comprobar quién demonios estaba en la habitación perturbando su sueño y tranquilidad de esa forma. Pero la luz del sol se coló en sus retinas igual que lo hubiera hecho un puñetazo; dejándole completamente ciego.

–Joder… –gimió, tapándose la cara.

–Vamos, _quejica_ , sal de la cama.

Paul suspiró a medio camino entre el hastío y el alivio. Sí, tal vez estuviera ciego, pero no sordo. Aquella, sin duda alguna, era la voz de Daryl, y el muy capullo le acababa de retirar las sábanas sin ningún atisbo de piedad, destapándole por completo.

–¿Se puede saber qué haces? –espetó el scout intentando incorporarse y recuperar su escudo protector de tela, pero su estómago dio un vuelco y Paul cayó de nuevo sobre la cama–. Dios, creo que voy a vomitar…

–Me extrañaría que aún te quedara algo que escupir por esa boca.

Con mucho esfuerzo Paul abrió finalmente los ojos, y vio la silueta de Daryl de pie junto a la cama. El scout pestañeó un par de veces hasta que por fin pudo ver su rostro con claridad. Paul volvió a intentar incorporarse, pero todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

–Joder… me estoy muriendo…

Daryl soltó una carcajada.

–Al final yo tenía razón, no tienes ningún aguante.

–Ese Whiskey tenía que estar malo o algo.

–Seguro… vamos, tienes que incorporarte.

–No puedo… –lloriqueó.

–Sí puedes, te he traído agua; tienes que beber agua.

El arquero se acercó y ayudó a Paul a sentarse en la cama.

–Juro que voy a vomitar.

–No vas a vomitar, lo que necesitas es beber agua, toma –insistió Daryl pasándole un vaso.

Paul bebió de él con tragos cortos, dejando que el líquido aliviara la sequedad que sentía en la boca y la garganta, y asentara su estómago.

–Te he traído una pastilla.

–¿Una pastilla?

–Es para el estómago.

Paul miró fijamente a Daryl durante unos segundos.

–Así que eres experto en resacas; menuda suerte…

–De lo que tienes suerte es de que nadie más haya entrado por esa puerta. Estoy seguro de que despertaste a toda la casa mientras echabas el estómago por la boca. Y agradece que no tuviera unas tijeras a mano, porque, y que te quede bien claro desde ahora mismo, no pienso pasarme otras dos horas sujetándote el maldito pelo para que no te lo vomites.

Aunque sabía que, a su manera, Daryl solo estaba bromeando, Paul sintió una enorme vergüenza. Las últimas semanas habían sido una auténtica montaña rusa de acontecimientos y emociones, y aunque había mantenido la entereza pese a las circunstancias, el ataque de dos días atrás había conseguido derrumbarle finalmente. Y pese a todo, Paul no creía que pudiera haber justificación alguna para su comportamiento; encerrarse a emborracharse mientras lamentaba lo que había pasado, no solo era una muestra de fragilidad, también era una acto cobarde; y que Daryl lo hubiera presenciado todo, no mejoraba la situación en absoluto.

–Soy un idiota –dijo el scout bajando la voz.

El arquero se sentó en el borde de la cama.

–Todos somos idiotas –contestó, llenando el vaso con más agua y entregándoselo de nuevo–, te dije que tarde o temprano terminarías explotando. No voy a mentir; no me gustó verte así, pero tampoco me sorprendió.

Paul cogió el agua y bebió un trago, luego tomó la pastilla.

–¿No la habrás robado, verdad? –preguntó Paul.

Daryl hizo una mueca.

–La verdad es que pensé en hacerlo, pero Harlan estaba en el tráiler, así que simplemente le dije que estabas mal del estómago y me la dio sin hacer preguntas. Alex también estaba allí… quería subir a verte y echarte un vistazo, pero le quité la idea de la cabeza.

–Y estoy seguro de que fuiste todo encanto mientras se lo decías…

Daryl solo gruñó y el scout suspiró. Sabía que Alex y Daryl no se llevaban especialmente bien, y aunque lo que pasaba entre Paul y el arquero todavía era una incógnita incluso para ellos, no quería ni imaginar cómo podía reaccionar el auxiliar cuando se enterara.

–¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Daryl sacándole de sus pensamientos.

–Sí… la verdad es que sí.

Paul echó una ojeada a la ventana, pensativo.

–Gracias… –dijo entonces en un susurro.

–¿Por qué?

–Por estar ahí.

–Te dice que iba a estar ahí.

–Lo sé… pero una cosa es compartir un par de besos y otra tener que aguantarme mientras arrojo por al boca la comida de una semana.

–He visto peores borrachos que tú, lo superaré… ahora levántate de esa maldita cama.

El arquero se levantó y le quitó el vaso de las manos.

–Ten un poco de compasión, hombre.

–No hay tiempo para eso, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y esa gente te necesita, y más ahora que ese capullo de Gregory ha huido.

–Casi lo había olvidado… ¿dónde narices habrá ido?

–Ni lo sé, ni me importa, lo único que quiero es verte salir de esa cama de una vez.

–¿Sabes qué? Estoy empezando a odiarte.

–Pues esto es solo el principio, amigo.

  

***

 

Fuera de la casa todo parecía más tranquilo de lo que Paul hubiera esperado, aunque el scout agradeció esa aparente calma casi tanto como la brisa fresca que le azotó el rostro ayudándole a despejarse.

Los vecinos trabajaban intensamente para despejar la zona donde antes se habían levantando los muros, y prepararla para la construcción de unos nuevos. Norton, un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años, y que en su anterior vida se había dedicado a la construcción, había ayudado a seleccionar aquellos postes de madera que, se según él, se podrían reutilizar, además de dar instrucciones precisas sobre cómo llevar a cabo la obra.

–Tenemos bastante postes, pero la muchos están dañados, necesitaremos más –había añadido.

Maggie se había encargado de organizar rápidamente un grupo para que saliera a buscar todo lo que les hacía falta. Mientras solucionaban aquello, y de forma provisional, se bloquearía la entrada a la comunidad con los mismos camiones que les habían llevado a esa situación.

–Dispondremos más turnos de vigilancia si es necesario –había dicho Maggie– pero trabajaremos todo lo que haga falta para que esos muros estén en pie lo antes posible.

Así que mientras unos salían a buscar todo el material necesario para la nueva construcción, el resto se dedicó a preparar los postes que aún servían para ser colocados de nuevo.

Paul, Daryl y Tara habían ayudado a ello durante gran parte de la mañana. Mientras tanto, Maggie había colaborando con otro grupo de personas para preparar una comida copiosa y suficiente para todos ellos.

A Media mañana habían dispuesto unas cuantas mesas que los vecinos habían sacado de sus propios tráileres, y se habían sentando a comer todos juntos al aire libre; descansar y así reponer fuerzas para continuar trabajando durante la tarde.

–¿Dónde está Rosita? –preguntó Daryl.

–Ha salido para Alexandria –contestó Maggie–, Rick tiene que saber lo que ha pasado aquí. Deben prepararse por si acaso.

–No van a atacar Alexandria –dijo Paul–, está claro que esto lo habían preparado para nosotros.

–Sí, es posible, pero es mejor prevenir.

Después de la comida todos habían vuelto al trabajo. Paul se encontraba limpiando un zanja, cuando vio a Amelia acercarse a él con pasos firmes y decididos. El scout cogió aire, no muy seguro de qué podía esperar de la mujer, pero aún así se puso en pie para recibirla.

–Amelia…

La madre de Owen no dijo nada durante un momento, unos segundos que al scout le parecieron interminables, hasta que por fin vio que la mujer cambiaba de postura y hacía una mueca con la boca.

–Sería muy fácil para mi estar cabreada contigo –dijo entonces.

No había odio en su voz, pero sí podía distinguir una enorme frustración e impotencia. Paul agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

–Siento mucho lo que ha pasado, Amelia yo…

–No lo sientas, Jesus, no necesitamos lamentos ahora, ni necesitamos compadecernos. Nosotros hemos dejado que esto pasara. _Todos_. Tú… solo acaba con ellos –y con eso la mujer se dio media vuelta alejándose de nuevo.

Paul se quedó de pie, observándola, con el eco de sus breves pero concisas palabras resonando en su cabeza. _Acabar con ellos_. De pronto aquello no le parecía tan factible como lo había hecho semanas atrás. Sabía que podían enfrentarse a ellos en numero, pese a las bajas, pero había algo que los salvadores tenían y de lo que ellos carecían; una perversión difícil de igualar. Y para derrotar aquella brutalidad, estaba claro que iban a necesitar mucho más que buenas intenciones.

–¿Estás bien?

Paul se giró y se encontró a Daryl.

–Sí…

–¿Seguro?

El scout sonrió ante la preocupación del arquero.

–Sí.

Daryl se acercó a él, colocando una mano sobre su espalda, acariciándola suavemente.

–Bien… sigamos trabajando entonces.

Poco antes del atardecer llegó el grupo cargado con los postes que finalmente habían arrancado de las líneas eléctricas.

–Es posible que necesitemos más –comentó Norton–, pero ya podemos empezar a trabajar con todo esto.

Para la cena, habían vuelto a preparar comida en abundancia, pero con la caída del sol también habían bajado las temperaturas, y los vecinos prefirieron irse a comer a sus respectivos hogares.

Después de una merecida ducha y un cambio de ropa a algo más cómodo, Paul se sentó frente al escritorio de su cuarto. Delante de él, sobre la mesa, estaba el papel en el que intentaba anotar todas aquellas cosas que recordaba haber visto en el asentamiento de los salvadores. Quedaban solo nueve días para el reencuentro con Rick y Ezekiel, y aquella información era muy importante. Sin embargo su cabeza parecía no terminar de funcionar a pleno rendimiento.

Se frotaba la nuca intentado aliviar la tensión, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. El scout invitó a pasar al visitante y Maggie entró en el cuarto unos segundos después. Paul sonrió nada más verla.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó la mujer–, me han dicho que no te encontrabas muy bien hoy, que habías sufrido un corte de digestión o algo así.

–¿Eso te han dicho? Es una buena forma de adornarlo, desde luego, pero lo que tengo es una resaca como un piano de grande –contestó Paul con sinceridad.

Maggie le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, luego apartó unos libros que había sobre una silla, y la acercó para sentarse junto a él.

–Siendo honesta, ni me sorprende ni te culpo por ello.

–Fue una estupidez…

–Tal vez, pero ahora estas mejor, ¿no?

–Sí, se podría decir que sí… en fin ¿cómo te encuentras tú? Con todo esto no he tenido ni un segundo para preguntarte.

–Estoy bien –contestó posando ambas manos sobre su vientre abultado– está creciendo rápido y sano.

Paul sonrió.

–He visto lo que has hecho hoy, has organizado todo con una entereza increíble, pero no estoy seguro de si conviene que te ocupes de esto ahora; no es tu responsabilidad, Maggie, y necesitas descansar.

–Estoy bien, y solo trato de ayudar, aportar ideas, buscar lo que es mejor para todos.

Paul asintió.

–Y hablando de lo que es mejor para todos –continuó ella–, parece que tú y Daryl habéis _limado_ vuestras asperezas.

El scout desvió la mirada hacia la ventana pero el rubor que encendió sus mejillas fue casi instantáneo.

–Joder… –dijo llevándose las manos a la cara–, parezco un maldito adolescente.

Maggie dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

–Todo bien, entonces…

–Sí, todo bien.

Maggie clavó sus ojos curiosos sobre el scout, pestañeando de forma inocente mientras esperaba que se extendiera en su respuesta.

–¡Maggie…! –protestó Paul, aunque no pudo evitar reírse.

–¡Venga! No puedes culparme por tener un poco de curiosidad… prefiero conocer la versión oficial que escuchar la que se cuenta por ahí; porque, por si no lo sabes, la gente ya está empezando a chismorrear.

–Que chismorreen todo lo que quieran, me da igual –dijo levantándose de la silla y acercándose a la ventana.

En ese momento hubo unos golpes sobre la puerta.

–Adelante… –contestó el scout.

La puerta se abrió y Daryl asomó la cabeza. Paul miró rápidamente a Maggie que no se molestó en ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en su cara.

–Maggie… –dijo el arquero un tanto sorprendido de verla allí.

–Hola –contestó ella levantándose de la silla y acercándose a él– ¿cómo te encuentras? ¿qué tal tu brazo?

–Bien… bien… todo bien –Daryl se aclaró la garganta– ¿qué tal tú? ¿qué tal el pequeño Glenn?

–Activo igual que su padre.

Los tres sonrieron ante aquella afirmación.

–Me alegra oír eso –contestó el arquero.

–Bueno, yo… yo ya, si eso, me voy –dijo Maggie volviéndose para dedicar una sonrisa cómplice a Paul–, nos vemos mañana.

En cuanto Maggie cerró la puerta Paul se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio. De pronto notaba que se había puesto nervioso, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué. Ya se habían confesado, se habían abierto; hasta se habían besado. Pero aún así Paul sabía que llegaba la parte más complicada de todo ese asunto, y era la de decidir hacia dónde querían que se dirigiera su relación.

Paul miró a Daryl, que se había quedado parado en medio de la habitación, junto a la cama, cambiando de postura constantemente, visiblemente incómodo. El scout estiró una pierna y movió con el pie la silla que había ocupado Maggie, invitándole a sentarse.

–¿Qué tal tu estómago? –preguntó Daryl, acercándose y tomando asiento.

–Está bien –dijo señalando la jarra de agua que había sobre el escritorio–, he seguido tu consejo.

–Por una vez…

–Sí, por una vez.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio y durante un buen rato ninguno dijo nada. Sin embargo Paul no pudo apartar la mirada de Daryl, que agachaba la cabeza, fijando sus ojos sobre sus manos nerviosas que jugueteaban entre sí, mientras su rodilla subía y bajaba rápidamente.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Paul.

Las palabras del scout consiguieron poner a Daryl incluso más nervioso.

–No sé… yo… esto… no sé que hacer… cómo actuar.

Paul se levantó ligeramente y arrimó la silla, hasta que sus rodillas se rozaron.

–Eh… –dijo entonces con suavidad y colocando una mano sobre la suya– no tienes que hacer nada, ¿vale? Me alegra ver que simplemente estás aquí.

Paul le apartó con delicadeza esos mechones de pelo que ocultaban parcialmente sus ojos, y Daryl levantó la vista para mirarle.

–Vaya, tu pelo está limpio… –comentó el scout, intentando bromear y aliviar la tensión del arquero.

Daryl sonrió, aunque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rosado.

–Huele bien –continuó Paul.

–Cállate…

Daryl sacudió la cabeza con vergüenza pero los dos terminaron por reírse en silencio.

–Oye –dijo el scout colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de Daryl– no importa si tienes más o menos experiencia, te aseguro que esto es tan nuevo para ti como lo es para mí. Solo sé tú, ¿vale? No espero otra cosa. No quiero que te sientas obligado a complacerme o algo por el estilo, si es eso lo que se te está pasando por la cabeza. Haz lo que quieras hacer, lo que salga de ti, sin presiones, sin…

La palabras quedaron huérfanas en el aire en el mismo momento en que Daryl se echó hacia delante y posó sus labios sobre los del scout.

–Vale… –dijo Paul sonriendo contra la boca del arquero–, esto me parece bien…

Se besaron durante un rato largo, compartiendo besos cortos y tiernos, besos con los que parecían estudiarse; besos lentos contra los que Paul luchaba para no volverlos más intensos y exigentes. El scout no quería asustar a Daryl de nuevo, y quería dejar que fuera él quien marcara el ritmo, mostrándole hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar. Aún así, Paul no pudo evitar rozar con su lengua los labios del arquero, y Daryl respondió emitiendo un grave sonido con su garganta.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, se separaron, ninguno apartando los ojos del otro.

–Esto… no está mal –dijo Daryl de pronto.

Paul sonrió, sorprendido por la modesta pero sincera reacción del arquero.

–Sí… no está mal.

Daryl desvió la mirada un segundo, mostrando una timidez que aún se resistía a abandonarle; luego se aclaró la garganta.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo? –preguntó.

–Intentaba anotar lo que vi en el asentamiento de los salvadores.

Daryl cogió la hoja y le echó un ojo, luego miró al scout levantando una ceja.

–¿Esto es todo?

–Lo sé… –respondió dejando caer su hombros con desgana–, pero no he sido capaz de concentrarme.

–Deja que te ayude, así podemos hacer una lista con lo que yo vi, incluso podemos dibujar un plano.

–Sí, eso es buena idea.

Trabajaron durante un par de horas, escribiendo todo aquello que su memoria había conseguido retener. Dibujaron un plano exterior del asentamiento, señalando los puntos donde se encontraban los guardias, las puertas de acceso que había, la zona ocupada por los caminantes que había empalados y el lugar donde se encontraba el conducto que Paul había usado para entrar. También hicieron un croquis de las zonas que el scout había examinado en el interior; dónde estaban localizadas las celas, y dónde creía que se encontraba su arsenal.

–Vale ya es suficiente –dijo Daryl después de que Paul bostezara por quinta vez.

–No, sigamos, estoy bien…

–Tienes que descansar.

–Todos tenemos que hacerlo.

–Sí, la diferencia es que los demás consiguen dormir y _tú_ no –Daryl se rascó la frente con inquietud–, joder, Paul ¿es que no te ves? No estás bien, y me asusta verte tan cansado. Solo queda una semana para que toda esta mierda estalle, y tengo la sensación de que tu mente no va a estar preparada para ello; y seguramente harás alguna estupidez, y…

–Vale… está bien –dijo posando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa–, dormiré, pero solo porque te pones extremadamente adorable cuando te muestras tan preocupado.

Daryl bufó.

–Estoy hablando en serio, capullo. Es que nunca…

–Sí, me tomo las cosas en serio. Me tomo esto _muy_ en serio, Daryl, así que no te preocupes, me meteré en la cama ahora mismo.

–Bien…

–Bien.

Paul miró fijamente al arquero, que parecía estar a punto de levantarse para abandonar la habitación, pero que sin embargo no se movió de su asiento.

–Me… nos vemos mañana –dijo entonces.

Daryl se levantó de la silla con reticencia y caminó hacia la puerta con pasos lentos y dubitativos. Paul no apartó sus ojos de él, era evidente que Daryl aún no parecía estar listo para marcharse y tenía que reconocer que él tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

–No tienes por qué irte –dijo el scout con voz suave.

Daryl se giró para mirarle.

–¿Qué?

–Que puedes quedarte si quieres.

El arquero pestañeó un par de veces como si de pronto aquellas palabras hubieran sonado en un idioma extraño, y estuviera intentando descifrar su significado. Luego cambió de postura, nervioso.

–Solo a dormir… –aclaró Paul.

Daryl agachó la cabeza, suspirando mientras se ruborizaba intensamente.

–Odio esto… –dijo.

–¿El qué?

–Reaccionar como un puto niño pequeño. Las cosas no deberían de ser tan complicadas ¿no? el sexo es… solo eso; sexo.

Paul se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él.

–Sí, el sexo es sexo, pero no es lo mismo acostarte con una persona por el simple placer de hacerlo, que acostarte con alguien por quién sientes algo.

–Sí, bueno… supongo… –contestó el arquero agachando la mirada.

–Oye… no pasa nada, olvídalo, no debería haberte preguntado algo así. Vayamos con calma, no hay… –Daryl meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro– ¿qué?

–Hablas como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

–Me da igual el tiempo que tengamos, Daryl, ya te he dicho que para mí es suficiente con saber que estás aquí. No quiero que te sientas incómodo u obligado a hacer cosas para las que tal vez no estés preparado, solo porque _no hay tiempo_.

–Yo… quiero quedarme –dijo entonces Daryl–, pero sé que si me quedo, aunque _solo_ sea para dormir, no vas a descansar, y realmente necesitas descansar.

–Quien sabe, a lo mejor tienes el mismo efecto que un osito de peluche y consigues que por fin duerma un poco.

Ambos rieron pero Daryl sacudió la cabeza.

–Está bien –contestó el scout moviendo las manos en un gesto de derrota–, la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrado a que me rechacen tanto, y esta es la tercera vez que tú lo haces en menos de una semana.

–Me alegro de ser yo quien te baje los humos.

–No lo dudo… ¿sabes? me pregunto en qué momento, entre tú y yo, _tú_ pasaste a convertirte en la voz de la razón.

–Alguien tiene que serlo mientras _tú_ vas por ahí creyéndote un maldito superhéroe.

–Vale, suficiente; lárgate ya de mi habitación –dijo el scout riendo.

Daryl también rió, mostrándose algo más relajado, y Paul sonrió aliviado dando un paso atrás, pero entonces se fijó en el atuendo del arquero y frunció el ceño.

–Espera un segundo… ¿también has lavado la ropa?

Daryl se encogió de hombros.

–Tammy la lavó.

–¿Tammy? –preguntó Paul levantando las cejas con asombro.

–Sí… llegamos a un acuerdo, ella… también se encargó de esto… –dijo metiendo una mano dentro de su chaleco y sacando su pañuelo negro–, en realidad venía para devolvértelo… estaba menos arrugado cuando ella me lo dio.

Paul lo miró un momento, sorprendido; había olvidado por completo aquel pañuelo. Recordó habérselo quitado para colocarlo sobre el brazo herido de Daryl, pero no había vuelto a pensar en él desde entonces, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta sorpresa al ver que el arquero no solo se había tomado la molestia de guardarlo, sino también de buscar la forma de limpiarlo para dárselo de vuelta.

El scout sonrió, conmovido por un gesto que a simple vista podía parecer insignificante, pero que sabía que para Daryl no lo era, y desde luego tampoco lo era para él.

–Gracias… –dijo cogiéndolo– aunque me sorprende que Tammy no te arrancara la cabeza de un bocado.

–Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era tuyo. No me preguntes por qué, pero por alguna razón que se me escapa, esa gente te respeta.

Paul curvó ligeramente la comisura de sus labios.

–Uhm… bueno… yo… supongo que nos veremos mañana –dijo Daryl, volviendo a mostrarse inquieto ante aquella despedida.

La sonrisa del scout se volvió más intensa.

–Teniendo en cuenta que no tenemos otro sitio a donde ir, supongo que sí, que nos veremos mañana.

Entonces Paul se acercó otra vez a él y apartó nuevamente esos mechones de pelo que se empeñaban en esconder el rostro del arquero.

–En serio, Daryl, relájate –continuó bajando la voz.

–Ya te he dicho que esto no se me da bien…

–No es tan difícil, solo di: _buenas noches._

–Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches…

–¿Las conversaciones van a ser así de estúpidas siempre?

–Es solo la primera fase, pero también puedes optar por no decir nada y besarme.

–Vale…

El arquero dio un paso adelante, colocó ambas manos sobre el rostro de Paul y sus labios se posaron de nuevo sobre los del scout; un beso suave y tímido, pero que no tardó en volverse urgente e intenso. Paul presionó su cuerpo contra el del arquero, profundizando aquel contacto, dejando en esta ocasión que su lengua rozara sin concesiones los labios de Daryl; pidiendo más, mucho más, hasta que Daryl abrió su boca gruñendo con gravedad y sus lenguas se encontraron.

Paul sintió que su cuerpo se encendía, el calor recorrió cada centímetro de su piel quemando como un río de lava, y dejó escapar un profundo gemido cuando el espacio entre ellos se redujo aún más y pudo notar la erección del arquero presionando contra la suya propia.

Debía parar, Paul sabía que tenía que hacerlo antes de que su cerebro se desconectara completamente del resto de su cuerpo y perdiera el control de la situación. Pero para su sorpresa, fue Daryl quien posó las manos sobre sus hombros y le apartó con suavidad.

Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente mientras intentaban recuperar sus alientos. Las mejillas del arquero se habían teñido de un intenso color rojo, como Paul podía sentir que también lo habían hecho las suyas.

–Tienes… tienes que descansar –repitió Daryl lentamente y haciendo hincapié en cada una de las palabras.

–¿De verdad piensas que voy a ser capaz de dormir ahora?

–Será mejor que lo hagas –contestó el arquero dando un par de pasos atrás.

–Esta ya es la cuarta vez…

Daryl no pudo evitar reírse mientras abría la puerta.

–Sí, tú ríete, pero juro que voy a empezar a derretirme como la bruja del _Mago de Oz_.

–¿Eso es un libro o algo así?

–Lárgate ya…

–Buenas noches –dijo el arquero riendo y cerrando tras él.

Paul sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida. Se acercó a la cama, y se dejó caer sobre ella, suspirando profundamente.

El scout apenas era capaz de creer cómo habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo. De pronto se sentía a bordo de un tren desbocado, el mismo tren del que Aaron había hablado. Un tren que parecía estar a punto de descarrilar sin remedio, y sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Y todos estaban a bordo de aquella locomotora, una máquina que se movía sobre una montaña rusa imposible de predecir. Un viaje que había comenzado en el mismo momento en que había visto a Rick y a Daryl llevarse su camión, y que se había desmadrado con la aparición de los salvadores, y la salvaje ruptura emocional de un grupo de personas que no había tenido más remedido que llamar sobre aquella altas puertas de Hilltop, suplicando ayuda.

Paul recordó el momento en que Daryl había despertado unas habitaciones más allá de la suya, y lo mucho que había deseado cerrarle aquella malhumorada boca con puntas y un martillo. Sin embargo había cedido a sus rudas respuestas porque era consciente de lo que él y su gente habían sufrido, y gracias a ello había podido descubrir a la persona que se escondía bajo esa fachada de hostilidad; una cortina de humo que no era más que su forma de alejar todo aquello que temía pudiera hacerle daño. Una armadura que impedía ver a la persona buena y generosa que había agazapada en su interior.

Paul suspiró profundamente consciente de que habían elegido el peor momento para dejar fluir esos sentimientos que comenzaban a ser incontrolables para los dos. Pero también sabía que nadie mejor que ellos comprendía los giros inesperados que les esperaban con cada aire que respiraban. Cada pestañeo podía ser el último en ese mundo en el que les había tocado vivir, y por si eso fuera poco, ellos, además, habían decidido adentrarse en un túnel sin salida cuyo destino era una guerra ya inevitable.

Paul tenía miedo, más miedo del que jamás sería capaz de admitir, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio que asumirlo, entre otras cosas porque tenía claro que no iba a cometer el mismo error que había cometido con Ben; fingir estar esperando el momento idóneo para afrontar un conflicto que en realidad rehuía, y ahora, dos años después, tener que arrepentirse con cada segundo que pasaba, de no haber tenido el valor de sincerarse, y haber sido feliz el tiempo que tuvieron para poder estar juntos, antes de que ese maldito nuevo mundo se lo arrebataran para siempre.

Aquella guerra iba a suponer un duro punto y a parte, Paul lo sabía, pero esta vez iba a dar la cara, y tenía claro que iba a exprimir el tiempo que pudiera pasar con Daryl, sin importar lo que pudiera pasar entre ellos. El sexo era sexo, había dicho él, y era cierto, y aunque no iba a negar que no había nada que deseara más que poder volver a entregarse a alguien en cuerpo y alma, también sabía que, en aquel momento, simplemente sentir la presencia del arquero a su lado, saber que estaba bien, y verle sonreír; era más que suficiente.

El scout cerró los ojos, esperando que por una vez su cerebro se relajara, y le permitiera dormir aunque solo fuera durante un par de horas. Daryl tenía razón, necesitaba descansar, sin embargo, y aunque lo intentara, sabía que eso iba a ser imposible.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Cuatro días habían pasado desde el ataque de los salvadores. Cuatro días en los que habían trabajado sin apenas descanso para levantar de nuevo los muros, y dar a Hilltop ese aspecto de comunidad idílica que siempre había aparentado tener. Cuatro días en los que todos, y cada uno de ellos, se habían empleado a esa tarea hasta el borde de la extenuación.

Daryl se limpió el sudor que corría como un torrente de agua sobre su frente; agotado, pero conforme al levantar la vista y ver que el esfuerzo comenzaba a dar sus frutos. Cada vez quedaba menos para que los muros volvieran a verse firmes e impenetrables como lo habían hecho semanas atrás.

–Toma, grandullón.

Ni siquiera la había oído acercarse, pero allí estaba Tammy, con su pelo rojo recogido en un discreto moño, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua. Daryl lo cogió, agradecido, y bebió un trago largo, aunque no fue suficiente para compensar el agotamiento que se adhería a cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

–Gracias –dijo con voz ronca, y devolvió el vaso a la mujer del pelo de fuego, quien lo llenó de nuevo y se lo ofreció a la siguiente persona que se encontraba a su lado.

El otoño ya había comenzado a teñir las copas de los árboles de cálidos tonos tostados, sin embargo, y aunque las noches se habían vuelto mucho más frescas, las temperaturas diurnas seguían siendo demasiado altas para la época del año, y aquello provocaba que el intenso trabajo que estaban realizando, se volviera incluso más extenuante. Por esa razón habían establecido una serie de turnos que les permitieran avanzar de forma rápida y organizada, sin que el cansancio hiciera mella en ellos.

El arquero miró a su alrededor, dándose un breve respiro, y casi por instinto sus ojos buscaron a Paul. El scout se encontraba cerca de Barrington House hablando con Maggie. Él hacía rato que había terminado su turno de trabajo en los muros, pero en lugar de descansar, seguía moviéndose de aquí para allá, comprobando que todo marchaba correctamente. Asegurándose de que la comida estaría lista para cuando llegara la hora, cerciorándose de que aquellos que habían sufrido algún accidente menor se encontraban en perfecto estado, o verificando que las tareas asiduas de la comunidad se seguían llevando a cabo con total normalidad.

Con la ausencia de Gregory, Paul y Maggie habían tomado el control de la colonia de forma natural, y por supuesto, nadie se había opuesto a ello. Ellos hacían que toda aquella situación de caos que estaban viviendo, pareciera casi rutinaria e insignificante. Sin embargo, había momentos duros, momentos en los que de pronto alguien recordaba por qué estaban así, recordaban aquel ataque cruento e injusto, y el ambiente se oscureciera de inmediato como si una nube negra y espesa se cerniera sobre ellos. Y aún así, seguían trabajando sin descanso, porque como Amelia le había dicho a Paul, no era momento para lamentaciones. Ahora, más que nunca, tenían que estar juntos, y trabajar y luchar para que nada así volviera a suceder.

Toda esa intensidad de trabajo hacía que, durante el día, Daryl y Paul apenas tuvieran un segundo para verse, aunque el arquero había tomado por costumbre pasarse por la habitación del scout antes de retirarse definitivamente a su tráiler, a la espera de que el sol volviera a asomarse detrás de las montañas, y la actividad comenzara a bullir otra vez con la llegada del alba.

El arquero aún se mostraba nervioso con toda aquella situación, seguía encontrándose perdido pese a los esfuerzos de Paul por hacerle sentir cómodo. Cuando estaban juntos, hablaban de cualquier cosa tal y como habían hecho en otras tantas ocasiones. Conversaciones que iban desde las anécdotas más banales, hasta esos recuerdos velados de la infancia. También sacaban tiempo para trabajar sobre el plano del asentamiento de los salvadores, y cuando ya no había nada más con lo que llenar los silencios provocados por el agotamiento acumulado durante el día, llegaban esos besos que pretendían ser de despedida, pero que se alargaban e intensificaban con cada roce y caricia.

Daryl comenzaba a acostumbrarse de forma irremediable a esos pequeños momentos, a sentir el tacto suave de los labios de Paul sobre los suyos, a sentir el roce de su barba contra su piel, al sonido ahogado de esos gemidos que pedían en silencio más, mucho más que unos besos que se antojaban inocentes e insuficientes, y que comenzaban a saberle a poco incluso a él.

Su cuerpo se despertaba tan solo con sentir la presencia del scout cerca de él, y se encendía como jamás lo había hecho cuando sus cuerpos se presionaban el uno contra el otro en un abrazo hambriento, a veces incluso incontrolable. Y sin embargo, ninguno de los dos iba más allá.

Daryl sabía que Paul no lo hacía porque estaba dejando de forma deliberada que fuera él quien llevara la iniciativa. Sabía que el scout estaba retándole y tentándole para ver hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar, y el arquero deseaba dar ese paso adelante, quería ir más allá; lo ansiaba. Pero entonces recordaba que Paul había estado con otros hombres, y de pronto sentía miedo a decepcionarle, a no tener la experiencia suficiente, a no estar a la altura, a no ser capaz de satisfacerlo como lo habían hecho otros; como lo había hecho Ben, o incluso como lo había hecho Alex. Y era en ese momento cuando Daryl ponía fin a ese impetuoso abrazo, se despedía, y abandonaba la habitación con su cuerpo a punto de erupcionar igual que un volcán, pero su mente constreñida por una frustración que no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto iba a ser capaz de soportar.

–¡Daryl!

El arquero dio un respingo, sobresaltado, comprendiendo que se había quedado completamente embobado mirando a Paul y a Maggie. Tan distraído por sus propios pensamientos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que los dos habían dejado la conversación, y habían desaparecido de allí.

Cuando Daryl se volvió hacia la voz, se encontró con la mirada interrogante de Tara.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él como si la mujer no hubiera estado intentando captar su atención desde hacía un rato.

–Es la hora de comer, idiota –Tara le dio un toque cariñoso en la frente, como si tratara de devolverle al mundo real, y luego le dedicó una amplia sonrisa–, joder, sí que estás pillado.

–Cállate –espetó Daryl, mirando a un lado y a otro, asegurándose de que nadie a su alrededor pudiera estar escuchándoles.

Tara se rió, y los dos caminaron hacia la zona donde habían dispuesto las mesas para sentarse a comer todos juntos, colocándose en una de las esquinas más apartadas, separados del resto del grupo. El arroz humeaba en los platos, y sus estómagos reaccionaron enseguida al olor de la comida recién hecha.

–Tranquilo, hombre, pareces un bulldog –bromeó Tara mientras observaba al arquero hundir su cabeza en el plato.

– _Tenfgho hamfbre_ –contestó él con la boca llena.

–Vas a tener que cuidar esos modales un poco ahora que… bueno, ya sabes…

–¿Qué?

–Nada, nada.

–A él le importa una mierda.

–Me alegra oír eso… ¿qué tal va todo?

–Bien.

–¿Seguro?

–Sí…

–¿Seguro?

Daryl suspiró con desgana.

–¿Por qué preguntas?

–Porque parece que hay algo que te preocupa.

–¿Por qué crees eso?

–Porque vas todo el santo día con _esta_ expresión –Tara frunció el ceño con una mueca, intentando imitar al arquero–, es evidente que algo te inquieta.

–Estoy bien.

Pero acto seguido Daryl buscó a Paul con la mirada y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el tenedor sobre el plato cuando le localizó hablando con Alex. Fue una conversación corta, tan corta que ni siquiera parecía haber sido una conversación, y acto seguido Alex rodeó las mesas para sentarse en un hueco que alguien había reservado para él.

Por alguna razón el arquero no fue capaz de apartar los ojos del auxiliar, y de pronto se lo imaginó acariciando el rostro de Paul, igual que él hacía. Daryl gruñó y se frotó los ojos intentado bloquear la imagen de esos momentos de intimidad que sabía que los dos habían compartido, momentos que iban mucho más allá de simples besos.

–¿Celos? –preguntó Tara de pronto.

–¿Eh?

–¿Qué si el problema son los celos?

–No… no, es solo que-no importa; termina de comer.

–¡Pero si acabamos de empezar!

Tara levantó una ceja, luego se movió de donde estaba, frente a él, y se acomodó en el banco justo a su lado.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Este no es el sitio para hablar de eso –contestó Daryl bajando la voz.

–No nos escuchan.

–Sí, probablemente nos vean aquí sentados, como dos apestados, y se pregunten cuál es nuestro problema.

–¿Desde cuando te preocupa relacionarte con la gente? Además, somos los forasteros, seguro que les da igual. Dime ¿qué pasa?

–Yo… no… joder, Tara, ¿de verdad tenemos que hablar de esto ahora?

–Podríamos hablar por la noche, pero tú no sueles estar en el tráiler… –dijo pestañeando de forma inocente–, y de todas formas para cuando vuelves yo ya estoy dormida.

Daryl suspiró mientras movía el arroz en el plato con el tenedor, de forma distraída.

–Es solo que… yo… no tengo la experiencia que _él_ tiene –dijo señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Alex.

–¿Y?

– _¿Y?_ ¿Lo dices en serio?

–Oh… ya veo, ya entiendo… crees que si tú no puedes darle lo que _él_ le daba, volverá otra vez con _él_.

Daryl frunció el ceño.

–En ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera volver con _él_ … gracias; me has ayudado mucho –contestó el arquero posando el tenedor en la mesa de mala gana.

De pronto ya no tenía hambre.

–Oye… deja de pensar tonterías, Jesus te conoce, sabe lo que hay, y aún así quiere estar contigo; deja de agobiarte, hombre. A mi me parece que lo que tenéis es muy puro y bonito, y si no sabes qué hacer, siempre puedes pedirle a él que te enseñe, no solo estoy completamente convencida de que no le importaría, sino que probablemente estará deseando hacerlo.

Daryl no pudo evitar el intenso rubor que tiñó sus mejillas, y blasfemó para sí mientras Tara se reía por lo bajo.

–Deja de reírte –protestó él.

Pero eso solo hizo que la mujer se llevara las manos a la boca para evitar una carcajada aún mayor.

–Van a pensar que somos idiotas.

–No me importa lo que piensen, y tú tampoco deberías; y ahora hablando en serio, deja de pensar toda esa mierda, Daryl, y disfruta de lo que tenéis mientras puedas.

Tara desvió entonces su mirada, observando por encima de su hombro, luego le guiño un ojo y se levantó regresando a su asiento con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.

–¡Hola! –dijo con entusiasmo.

Daryl se giró y vio a Paul acercarse a ellos con su plato de comida. El scout se sentó al lado del arquero sin tan siquiera pensárselo.

–Que aproveche –dijo después de acomodarse–, ¿qué tal está el arroz hoy?

–Exquisito. Precisamente Daryl y yo estábamos comentando que puedes haber comido cosas mucho más _elaboradas_ en el pasado, pero al final son estos platos más _humildes_ los que te llenan de verdad, ¿no?

Aquella era una analogía bastante extraña de toda la situación, pero incluso Daryl había entendido lo que Tara quería decir y el arquero volvió a fijar los ojos sobre su plato, como si aquello fuera suficiente para desviar la atención de la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento. Por suerte Paul no parecía estar entendiendo de qué iba todo aquello, y se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras soltaba un «sí, supongo», por lo que siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad.

–Estoy preocupado por los entrenamientos –dijo el arquero tras un rato, y después de que Tara se hubiera levantado, dejándolos relativamente solos.

–¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

–¿Qué no hayamos podido entrenar desde hace casi una semana? ¿Qué estemos haciendo un esfuerzo excesivo reconstruyendo esos muros? ¿qué hayamos perdido algunos de los chicos en el maldito ataque? ¿No te parece suficiente?

–Lo es; pero francamente, no creo que necesitemos entrenar más.

–¿Ah no?

–No.

–Pareces muy seguro.

–Lo estoy – contestó firmemente mientras se llevaba el último bocado de arroz a la boca.

Daryl movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

–Oye, sé que esto va a sonar muy poco considerado dadas las circunstancias, pero ninguno de esos chicos habría podido ayudarnos en esta guerra aunque siguiesen vivos.

Daryl sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, poco convencido con la respuesta de Paul, pero no pudo rebatirle pues el repentino sonido de una campana puso de golpe a todo el mundo en alerta.

El arquero, el scout y Maggie, se levantaron enseguida de la mesa, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia donde Kal se encontraba, justo en el punto donde antes se habían erigido las puertas.

Después del ataque, Maggie y Paul habían decidido que necesitaban una nueva forma de alertar a la comunidad sobre la llegada de intrusos a Hilltop, por lo que habían acordado colocar una campana en lo alto del puesto de vigilancia—que aún estaba a medido reconstruir—dos toques de campana significaban que alguien se acercaba, si tras unos minutos la campana volvía a sonar con un solo toque, significaba que los visitantes era amigos; por el contrario, si la campana repicaba más de una vez, quería decir que todo el mundo debía resguardarse inmediatamente. Nadie podía incumplir aquella norma, y solo aquellos a los que habían nombrado guardias, permanecerían fuera, colocados de forma estratégica y listos para atacar y defenderse si fuera necesario.

Paul subió al puesto de vigilancia junto a Kal, y observó a los forasteros con los prismáticos. Tras ellos, Hilltop se había quedado muda, esperando impacientes a la señal sonora sobre qué debían hacer. Maggie y Daryl aguardaban abajo, junto a las escaleras que conducían a lo alto del puesto de vigilancia, mientras contemplaban al scout escudriñar el horizonte.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas, el scout bajó los prismáticos y dijo algo a Kal que Daryl no pudo entender, pero acto seguido el guardia cogió el badajo de la campana y la golpeó dando un solo toque. El murmullo lleno de alivio fue audible incluso desde allí, y de pronto la colonia volvió de nuevo a la vida.

–Moved uno de los camiones –ordenó Paul, luego bajó las escaleras para unirse de nuevo a ellos–. Son de Alexandria.

El corazón de Daryl comenzó a palpitar con intensidad. El arquero era consciente de que no tenía ningún sentido que nadie de Alexandria se acercara a Hilltop a no ser que tuvieran noticias que llevarles, y de pronto las imágenes del horror que habían vivido allí solo unos días atrás regresaron a su cabeza; aunque luchó por borrar de su mente la idea de que su gente pudiera haber sufrido un ataque similar al que ellos habían tenido que hacer frente.

Sus pensamientos se volatilizaron en cuando el coche entró en la comunidad. Se trataba de un único vehículo y de él se bajaron inmediatamente Rick, Michonne y Aaron. Daryl estudió sus expresiones, pero nada parecía indicar que trajeran malas noticias, lo único que pudo distinguir en sus rostros fue un semblante lleno de compasión, que se intensificó en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre ellos.

–¿Maggie? –dijo Michonne, en un aliento cargado de alivio.

Las dos mujeres dieron un paso al frente y se fundieron en un profundo y emotivo abrazo. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos casi al instante.

–Me alegro tanto de ver que estás bien –susurró Michonne entre sollozos–, no hay un solo día que pase sin que me arrepienta de no haberme quedado contigo.

–No digas eso, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Estoy bien, me han cuidado bien.

Cuando se separaron, Michonne examinó a Maggie de arriba abajado, y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Mira esto… –dijo posando sus manos sobre el vientre ligeramente abultado de la otra mujer.

–Él crece rápido.

–¿Es un niño?

–Sí, es un niño.

–Un pequeño Glenn –dijo Rick acercándose a ella, envolviéndola en otro caluroso abrazo–, me alegro mucho de verte.

–Yo también.

Después Rick y Aaron se acercaron a Daryl y a Paul, y los cuatro se saludaron como si hubieran transcurrido años desde la ultima vez que se habían visto.

–Rosita nos contó lo sucedido –comentó Rick–, hemos venido para ayudaros.

–Os lo agradecemos –contestó Paul–, pero no era necesario.

–Claro que es necesario, estamos juntos en esto –dijo Rick.

–No deberíais haber dejado Alexandria, no es seguro –apuntó Daryl.

–Alexandria está bien, tenemos todo controlado, no os preocupéis.

–Bueno, supongo que estaréis cansados del viaje –comentó entonces el scout–, y también tendréis hambre, dejad que os demos algo de comer; luego nos sentaremos para hablar.

  

***

 

–¿Dónde demonios está este sitio? –preguntó Rick tras observar el plano sobre el que Paul y Daryl habían estado trabajando.

Después de la comida, el grupo se había reunido en el antiguo despacho de Gregory. Allí, sentados alrededor del escritorio, Paul les había enseñado los dibujos y la lista que tanto él como el arquero habían elaborado.

–Está en un valle, rodeado de un gran bosque, bien escondido si no sabes lo que estás buscando –contestó Paul–, no es una zona a la que se pueda acceder fácilmente; si no se usa la carretera principal, claro está.

–No podemos atacarles allí –añadió Daryl–, sería un suicidio.

Rick levantó la cabeza de la hoja de papel y posó sus ojos sobre el arquero.

–Daryl tiene razón –apuntó Paul–, ellos conocen la zona mejor que nosotros, llegar hasta la fábrica es casi imposible sin ser vistos, y podrían tener tiempo suficiente para organizarse y responder. Allí, jugamos con desventaja. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de sacarles del asentamiento.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó Michonne.

–No lo sé… –contestó el scout con sinceridad.

–Vamos a necesitar más tiempo –dijo Maggie.

–No hay más tiempo –apuntó Rick–, debemos seguir el plan tal y como hemos acordado. No podemos darles más tiempo para que vuelvan a perpetrar otro ataque como el que sufristeis aquí. Ya pensaremos en algo. ¿Ezekiel sabe esto?

–No.

–¿De cuantos hombres disponéis?

Daryl y Paul se miraron un segundo.

–Hemos sufrido algunas bajas… –contestó Daryl.

–Lo cierto es que no tenemos muchos hombres –añadió el scout–, pero los que tenemos son muy capaces.

–Está bien, no pasa nada, cuando nos reunamos de nuevo, planificaremos todo –añadió Rick–, mientras tanto, aquí todavía hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

  

***

 

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, aunque con la inminente llegada del frío, los días también se iban haciendo más cortos, y el trabajo de reconstrucción se vio suspendido con la temprana caída del sol. Por lo que la comunidad quedó prácticamente desierta antes incluso de que el cielo se tiñera de negro; lista para un merecido descansado hasta que el alba les obligara a ponerse en pie de nuevo.

En el tráiler de los _Exiliados de Barrington House_ , Daryl y Tara hablaban con Aaron.

–No tenemos mucho que poder ofrecerte –comentó Tara– en los armarios solo hay platos y vasos y tarteras que apenas usamos. Pero puedo ir a buscar un poco de arroz si queréis cenar algo.

–Por mi no os preocupéis, estoy bien –contestó Aaron sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Mientras Tara se servía un vaso de agua, Daryl se apoyó sobre la encimera, observando a su amigo, que aún mantenía esa mirada triste, aunque no parecía tan perdida y vacilante como la última vez que le había visto.

–¿Todo bien por allí? –preguntó el arquero.

–Sí, todo bien. Vaya, todo lo bien que se puede estar mientras te preparas para una guerra. Pero la gente en Alexandria ha respondido bien, estoy bastante sorprendido con su determinación.

–Me alegro…

–Sí…

–¿Y tú qué?

Aaron agachó la cabeza y su mirada se entristeció.

–Aún le echo de menos, pero qué puedo hacer; no puedo remediarlo.

–Lo raro es que no lo hicieras –apuntó Tara con suavidad.

De pronto se hizo el silencio en le tráiler, un silencio reservado que a Daryl le hubiera gustado apaciguar diciendo algo que pudiera hacer sentir mejor a sus amigos, pero sabía que las palabras no eran suficientes, y nada de lo que pudiera salir de su boca les haría sentir mejor.

–¿Y tú cómo te encuentras? –preguntó Aaron de pronto–, Rosita dijo que los salvadores estuvieron a punto de daros caza y que volviste a recibir un disparo.

El arquero movió el brazo de forma inconsciente, aunque el vendaje quedaba oculto por la camisa que llevaba puesta.

–Sí, nos descubrieron, tuvimos que pelear; matarlos…

–Eso nunca es fácil…

–Sí… pero no quedó más remedio; y sí, me dispararon, pero no es nada, solo un corte. La bala solo me rozó.

–¿Por qué no le cuentas toda la historia? –preguntó entonces Tara.

Daryl fulminó a la mujer con la mirada.

–Ya sabe toda la historia, encontramos el asentamiento, nos descubrieron, y acabamos con ellos. No hay más.

– _Sí_ hay más.

–¿De qué estáis hablando?

–Cuéntale lo que pasó después.

Daryl bufó para sí, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado para otro.

–No hay nada más que contar.

–Venga, es tu amigo, seguro que él puede aconsejarte mejor que yo.

–¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando? –insistió Aaron.

–Nada, ignórala.

–Jesus y Daryl se han besado.

–¿¡Qué!?

–¡Tara!

–Ves, ya está dicho; no era tan difícil –dijo la mujer posando el vaso de agua en el fregadero.

–¿Os habéis besado? ¿En serio?

–¿No podías cerrar es bocaza?

–Oye, él es tu amigo. Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que quieras, pero hay cuestiones con las que no puedo ayudarte. Como ya sabes, yo nunca he estado con un hombre, pero Aaron sí –Tara le dedicó una sonrisa forzada–, me voy a hacer guardia.

–¿Guardia? –preguntó el arquero, frunciendo el ceño.

–Sí, le he dicho a Eduardo que le echaría un cable, así puedes tener el tráiler para ti solo; para que puedas descansar tranquilamente, o para lo que sea que quieras hacer… –Tara le guiñó un ojo y luego caminó hacia la puerta dejando a los dos hombres solos.

Daryl se giró de nuevo hacia Aaron cuando éste se rió.

–No es la reina de las sutilezas, ¿eh?

–No… no lo es –dijo Daryl suspirando con gravedad.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Daryl seguía de pie junto a la pequeña cocina, mientras Aaron se sentaba en la mesa, observándole. El arquero podía sentir sus ojos sobre él aunque se esforzara por rehuir su mirada.

De pronto _Gato_ apareció de la nada, y de un salto se subió a la mesa.

–¡Oh! vaya, y ¿este quién es? –preguntó Aaron.

–Es _Gato_ , lo encontramos por ahí, le dimos de comer, y ahora no me deja en paz.

Aaron acarició a _Gato_ y luego contempló al arquero.

–¿Por qué no te sientas y hablamos un poco? –pregunto entonces.

Daryl se lo pensó un instante, pero finalmente se movió y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

–Así que tú y Jesus… vaya… la verdad es que no sé si me sorprende o no; quiero decir, era evidente que había algo ahí, pero… no sé, ¿estáis juntos o algo así?, o es algo pasajero, o…

–No lo sé… o sea, no es algo pasajero, al menos, yo no lo siento así, pero, tampoco… no lo sé, Aaron, no lo sé. Nos vemos, nos besamos, y eso es todo por ahora.

–¿Habías estado con un hombre antes?

Por alguna razón aquella pregunta hizo que Daryl diera un ligero respingo sobre la silla.

–No –contestó el arquero sin poder evitar el rubor que encendió sus mejillas–, he estado con mujeres… pero nunca he estado con un hombre.

Aaron hizo un sonido con la boca.

–Yo nunca he estado con una mujer –comentó de forma distraída.

–No sé qué hacer… me siento confundido con todo. Quiero cosas que nunca antes había querido, pero no soy capaz de dejarme llevar.

–No hay ningún manual de instrucciones para estas cosas, Daryl. No sé, si él está dispuesto, solo haz lo que tu cuerpo te pida. Además, él sabe lo que se hace, deja que él te enseñe. Pero te aseguro que no vas a disfrutar de esto hasta que no te relajes y te quites todas esas cuestiones y dudas de la cabeza.

–No puedo evitarlo…

–Lo sé… mira, no sé si esto te ayudará pero, yo tardé bastante en confiarme a la gente y en acostarme con alguien por primera vez. En parte porque me llevó mucho descubrir quien era, y para cuando lo hice, no dejaba que ninguna relación fuera más allá de simples besos, como vosotros estáis haciendo ahora. Me avergonzaba confesar que nunca había estado con alguien antes, y con el tiempo esa bola se hizo más grande. Pero de pronto un día, y de la forma más inesperada, conocí a una persona que me cambió la vida, y entonces dejé de hacerme preguntas absurdas, y me entregué, y descubrí que las cosas al final no son tan complicadas como nosotros las hacemos parecer.

Daryl posó los ojos sobre _Gato_.

–¿Fue Eric?

–Sí, fue Eric –contestó Aaron dibujando una sonrisa triste–. Oye, no estoy sugiriendo que te lances a lo loco, no tienes que precipitarte y hacer nada para lo que no te sientas preparado. Yo no conozco tanto a Jesus como el resto, pero estoy seguro de que él lo entiende. Pero hazme caso, no dejes que todas esas dudas tontas dominen la situación. Estar con alguien en la intimidad, es uno de esos pocos momentos en los que realmente podemos dejarnos ir, dejar de pensar y solo actuar. Disfrútalo.

Daryl estaba a punto de contestarle, pero unos golpes sobre la puerta interrumpieron la conversación.

–¿Quién es? –contestó el arquero.

La puerta se abrió y Paul entró dentro del tráiler. El arquero sintió que el aliento se le entrecortaba en la garganta, y se maldijo por dentro por reaccionar como si de un adolescente se tratara. Pero el condenado charlatán encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba, se había presentado como una especie de aparición angelical. Se había duchado y el pelo húmedo caía sobre sus hombros. Llevaba puesto un simple pantalón de felpa gris, y un jersey de lana azul, que a todas luces le quedaba grande, pero que él lucía de forma casual, como si hubiera sido una opción totalmente deliberada.

–Tara me dijo que estabas aquí –comentó dirigiéndose a Aaron–, Maggie te estaba buscando para enseñarte el cuarto en el que vas a dormir.

–Ah, muy bien –dijo Aaron levantándose de la mesa y caminando hasta la puerta–, piensa en lo que te he dicho, Daryl. Nos vemos mañana.

Daryl afirmó con la cabeza.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? –preguntó Paul.

–No, no… no hace falta, tú… yo–ya… ya sé el camino, no te preocupes.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Paul posó sus ojos cristalinos sobre el arquero y comenzó a reírse.

–Vaya, parece que hemos vuelto al instituto –dijo y se acercó para sentarse en la mesa junto él.

–Sí, y es un coñazo… –contestó Daryl con voz grave, mientras observaba a Paul acariciar a _Gato_ , quién respondió con entusiasmo al mimo.

–En fin… supongo que no tenemos más remedio que aceptar que vamos a ser la atracción de feria durante algún tiempo.

Daryl rezó por lo bajo y posó los ojos nuevamente sobre el animal, que enredaba sus pequeñas patas juguetonas al rededor de la mano de Paul.

–¿Qué te pasa, Daryl? –preguntó Paul después de un momento de silencio.

El arquero levantó la vista.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

El scout no respondió, solo le miró fijamente, expectante.

–¿Tara te ha dicho algo?

Paul dejó escapar una ligera carcajada.

–No, Tara no me ha dicho nada, pero me _alegra_ saber que hablas con ella antes que conmigo.

–Me acorraló a la hora de comer, no tuve más remedio.

Paul volvió a quedarse en silencio, como si aún estuviera esperando que Daryl contestara su primera pregunta. El arquero suspiró levemente.

–No me pasa nada…

–Eso no es verdad.

–Sí lo es.

–No lo es, Daryl.

–Cómo lo sabes.

–Eres muy fácil de leer.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no me lees entonces? –protestó, aunque ni siquiera él entendía por qué le molestaba que Paul le preguntara aquello.

–¿Quieres que lo haga?

–No te cortes…

–Muy bien –dijo el scout, apoyando su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla–, es obvio que estás agobiado por toda esta situación, y no te culpo, entiendo que todo esto es nuevo para ti. Pero me descolocas Daryl, y no sé que hacer para que te relajes. Cuando estamos juntos, y parece que todo va bien, de pronto huyes espantado, y no dejo de preguntarme qué estoy haciendo mal para no ser capaz de borrar esas dudas y preocupaciones de tu cabeza.

La expresión grave del arquero se transformó en una de inquietud.

–No estás haciendo nada mal –se apresuró a decir–, es solo que… soy consciente de que estás dejando que sea yo quién lleve la voz cantante, y ya sabes que esta mierda no se me da bien, y no sé qué hacer, y me inquieta no ser capaz de darte lo que otros te han dado y que te aburras o canses de…

Paul levantó una mano para evitar que el arquero siguiera hablando.

–Espera… ¿me estás hablando en serio?

Daryl agachó la cabeza, de pronto sintiéndose completamente avergonzado. Paul se inclinó hacia delante cogiendo su mano.

–Quiero estar contigo, Daryl, así de simple. Todo lo demás me da igual. Si me pidieras ahora mismo que nos sentáramos a hacer macramé, estaría más que feliz de sentarme contigo a hacer macramé. Lo único que quiero es poder estar a tu lado todo el tiempo que podamos.

Daryl no dijo nada por un momento.

–¿Qué es macramé? –preguntó entonces.

Paul dejó escapar una carcajada.

–Eres las persona más adorable que he conocido nunca, Daryl Dixon.

–Querrás decir que soy idiota…

–No eres idiota, simplemente no has tenido una vida fácil; soy consciente de ello. Pero me gustaría que comprendieras de una vez que, pase lo que pase entre nosotros, estoy aquí para ti.

De pronto el arquero notó que el corazón le rebotaba en las costillas. Nunca se había sentido así antes, nunca había sentido nada como lo que sentía en aquel momento; lo que sentía cuando estaba con Paul. Nadie se había preocupado por él de aquella forma. Pensó en Carol y Rick, y los demás, pero sabía que esto era completamente diferente.

–Yo también quiero estar contigo –contestó Daryl con voz suave–, quiero estar contigo de todas las formas posibles, pero… estoy perdido.

–Eso es porque estás demasiado preocupado y ocupado pensando en lo que debes hacer y lo que no; déjate llevar, Daryl.

El arquero gruñó.

–Cómo si fuera tan fácil…

–Es más fácil de lo que crees… déjame enseñártelo.

El arquero clavó sus ojos azules sobre los del scout, y pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en ellos. Daryl se sintió culpable por hacerle sentir así, por hacerle creer que esa falta de confianza era culpa suya. Paul y Aaron tenían razón, debía dejar de pensar en todas esas gilipolleces que se le pasaban por la cabeza, pero sabía que en el fondo aquellos pensamientos no eran más que consecuencia de su incapacidad para comprender cómo era posible que alguien como Paul quisiera estar con un bicho raro como él. Pero estaba allí, sentado justo en frente, acariciándole la mano; pidiéndole que confiara en él.

–Vale… –contestó el arquero.

Sí, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar, a dejar que Paul le enseñara cómo era estar con alguien que realmente se preocupa por ti, cómo era compartir esas caricias íntimas, esos besos; le gustaban los besos, le gustaba besar esos labios llenos y suaves; joder, no había nada que le gustara más que sentirlos sobre los suyos.

Daryl pestañeó, distraído por sus pensamientos y vio que el scout sonreía. Después Paul se levantó de la mesa, le dio un cálido beso sobre la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada.

–Tara está de guardia, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

–Sí…

–Perfecto –dijo, cerrando la puerta con el pestillo. Luego se volvió para mirarle–, ¿cuál es tu cuarto?

Daryl respiró hondo, su corazón volviéndose completamente loco sobre su pecho, pero se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Paul.

–Este –dijo, señalando la habitación que se encontraba frente a la puerta de entrada.

–El cuarto pequeño para el niño grande.

–Es lo que pasa cuando vives con mujeres.

Paul sonrió y, después de que el scout pasara por el baño, los dos entraron en la estrecha habitación. Era tan pequeña que solo había espacio para una cama de noventa y una mesita sobre la que descansaba una insulsa lámpara. A la cabecera había una ventana, que era el único elemento que aliviaba la sensación claustrofóbica de aquel cuarto.

Daryl se sentó sobre la cama aún no muy seguro de qué esperar, pero no quitó sus ojos del scout, que se acercó, colocándose de cuclillas frente a él, entre su piernas, y posando ambas manos sobre sus muslos. Solo aquel tanto envió un escalofrió que corrió toda su columna espinal, y consiguió tensarle casi al instante.

–Solo voy a pedirte una cosa –dijo entonces Paul–, relájate, ¿vale?

–No creo que eso vaya a ser fácil…

–De acuerdo, déjame probar algo. Date la vuelta y túmbate.

Daryl arqueó una ceja, dubitativo al principio, pero Paul se levantó, para dejarle espacio, y el arquero finalmente se movió para tumbarse boca abajo encima la cama. A penas tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, pues solo un segundo después Paul se colocó encima de él, sentado a horcajadas sobre su trasero.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

–Las verdad es que pesas bastante para ser tan canijo –bromeó el arquero.

Paul se rió, y Daryl abrió la boca para hacer otro comentario pero entonces las manos de Paul apretaron con fuerza los músculos de sus hombros. El scout comenzó a moverlas, masajeándole por encima de la ropa. El arquero cerró los ojos y no reprimió el grave gemido que se formó en su garganta.

Así pasaron unos cuantos minutos que Daryl no supo contar, los dos en silencio, mientras Paul trabajaba con sus manos a lo largo de su espalda, borrando toda esa tensión que se acumulaba en su cuerpo, y también en su mente.

–¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó el scout después de un rato.

Daryl gruñó, aún con los ojos cerrados, en lo que pretendía ser una respuesta afirmativa.

–Esto sería mucho más fácil sin toda esta ropa.

–¿Ya estás pensando en desnudarme, Monroe?

Daryl sintió el temblor del cuerpo de Paul al reírse, pero el scout no contestó, solo colocó sus dedos alrededor de las mangas de su chaleco y tiró de él, deslizándolo por los brazos del arquero, hasta que consiguió deshacerse de él. Luego volvió a posar las manos en sus hombros, masajeándolos de nuevo.

–¿Mejor?

–Sí…

El arquero notaba que su cerebro comenzaba a desconectarse de su cuerpo, ni siquiera se creía capaz de articular palabras coherentes en aquel momento. Solo podía concentrarse en esas manos que seguían trabajando con ímpetu sobre sus músculos, que parecían acumular más tensión de la que hubiera imaginado.

Daryl abrió los ojos de golpe cuando Paul levantó ligeramente su camisa, y rozó con sus dedos la parte baja de su espalda. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza de la que se creía capaz de soportar, mientras el scout acariciaba su piel con suavidad. Entonces Paul se inclinó hacia delante, oprimiendo su pecho contra su espalda, y presionando sus labios cálidos sobre su sien, sobre su pelo, y sobre su mejilla, que ardía como su hubiera estado expuesta al fuego. Después, Paul volvió a echarse hacia atrás, colocando nuevamente las manos sobre los hombros de Daryl, por encima de su camisa, y de pronto el arquero sintió la urgente necesidad de volver a notar el tacto de esos dedos sobre su piel. Sin pensárselo, se incorporó, colocándose de rodillas sobre la cama. Notaba el cuerpo del scout pegado a su espalda, y también era plenamente consciente de la presión que crecía palpitante dentro de sus pantalones.

Daryl comenzó a desabotonar la camisa con más torpeza de la que hubiera esperado, pero sus dedos temblorosos parecían incapaces de responder a las demandas de su cerebro. Paul le rodeó con sus brazos, y le ayudó a deshacerse de algunos de esos botones, luego deslizó la camisa sobre su torso y brazos, hasta que el arquero fue capaz de quitársela por encima de la cabeza. Paul la cogió y la echó a un lado, o quizá la tiró al suelo, Daryl no estaba seguro, pues de pronto se sentía expuesto; expuesto a ese pasado turbio que marcaba cada centímetro de su piel.

El scout acarició con ternura las cicatrices, moviendo la yema de sus dedos sobre la líneas de superficie irregular.

–Son horribles… –dijo el arquero con un hilo de voz.

Paul no respondió, solo colocó las palmas de las manos sobre su espalda, instándole para que se tumbara de nuevo, y el aquero obedeció.

–Ya no son más que cicatrices, Daryl; son parte de ti, de quien eres –dijo entonces Paul–, y me gustas así.

–Recuérdame traerte unas gafas la próxima vez que salga fuera.

–No deberías de subestimarte tanto –le dijo con suavidad, mientras continuaba con el masaje–. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

–Mhmm…

Aunque no podía verlo, sabía que Paul estaba sonriendo. Daryl dejó que el scout continuara trabajando sobre su espalda durante otro buen rato, hasta que sitió de nuevo su peso encima de él; su aliento en su mejilla.

–Date la vuelta… –dijo en un susurro.

El arquero dudó unos segundos pero se giró, rozando su cuerpo contra el de Paul, que no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba. Ahora podía mirarle a la cara, y observar esos ojos cristalinos que brillaban de forma especial.

–No es justo… –comentó entonces Daryl.

–El qué.

–Yo estoy medio desnudo cuando tú estás completamente vestido.

El scout rió.

–Eres tú quién está todo tenso, se supone que estamos trabajando sobre eso.

–-Ahora estoy bien…

–Lo sé… puedo notarlo…

Daryl se ruborizó como nunca había hecho, pero no dijo nada, pues Paul se inclinó aún más, sus cuerpos presionados el uno contra el otro. Tenía la sensación de que el scout estaba a punto de besarle en la boca, pero en lugar de eso posó sus labios justo sobre la comisura de los suyos, luego hizo lo mismo sobre su mejilla, y también cerca del su ojo, y sobre su frente. El scout parecía querer explorar cada centímetro de su rostro con sus labios. Besos lentos, con los que sabía que el condenado charlatán encantador de gatos y a amante de la hierba solo trababa de llevarle al límite de su paciencia. Y lo estaba consiguiendo. Daryl quería más, mucho más. Entonces posó las manos a ambos lados de la cara del scout, y tiró de él ligeramente hasta que sus labios se encontraron finalmente en un beso feroz y hambriento. Paul rozó con su lengua los labios de Daryl y este abrió la boca sin resistirse. El arquero enterró sus manos en el pelo de Paul, profundizando aún más aquel contacto, mientras Paul acariciaba su torso, deslizando su mano por su pecho y su vientre, hasta que sus dedos se encontraron con la tela rígida de su pantalón.

El scout se separó del arquero por un instante, intentando recuperar su aliento, pero sin apartar sus ojos de él. Luego se inclinó hacia delante nuevamente, pero en lugar de capturar la boca de Daryl, comenzó a trazar una línea de besos desde su mejilla hasta el hueco de su cuello; sus hombros, su pecho… el arquero cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el tacto suave de sus labios, mientras su pelo, que caía igual que una cascada, cosquilleaba su piel con cada movimiento que hacía.

Daryl jamás había imaginado que unos simples besos y caricias pudieran llegar a hacerle sentir como se sentía en aquel momento. El había disfrutado del sexo por lo que era, pero esto era muy diferente, y se daba cuenta de que su cuerpo comenzaba a descontrolarse y a reaccionar por voluntad propia.

Sin embargo, todos esos pensamientos se volatilizaron en cuanto la mano de Paul se posó sobre su entrepierna. Daryl arqueó sus caderas casi de forma instintiva contra la mano del scout, y abrió los ojos de golpe dejando escapar un profundo gemido que quedó ahogado en cuando Paul capturó su boca de nuevo.

En el cuarto solo podían oírse el sonido de sus besos y esos gruñidos suaves que nacían de la garganta de Paul, o tal vez fuera de la suya propia, o quizá fuera de los dos, no lo tenía claro, lo que sabía es que estaban tumbados en aquella diminuta cama, besándose como dos adolescentes, y su cuerpo temblaba con impaciencia, mientras Paul movía su mano a lo largo de su erección, palpable a través del tejido de su pantalones.

Daryl creía que convulsionaría en cualquier momento, y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el scout dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se incorporó. Sus manos trabajando ahora sobre la hebilla de su cinturón, sin apartar sus ojos de él, como si estuviera esperando la negativa del arquero, esa señal que le advirtiera de que estaba yendo demasiado lejos, pero Daryl no podía decir que no, de hecho ansiaba poder deshacerse de aquella maldita ropa, que parecía ahogarle.

El arquero levantó las caderas ligeramente para ayudar a Paul a deslizar los pantalones sobre sus muslos, y no pudo reprimir el gruñido de satisfacción, cuando por fin se sintió libre.

Apenas pudo pararse a pensar en el hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo mientras Paul seguía vestido de pies a cabeza, pues el scout dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo nuevamente sobre él, reclamando sus labios con un ansia voraz. Daryl le rodeó con sus brazos, sus manos bailando de un lado a otro de su cuerpo, sin un rumbo fijo. Quería sentirle de todas las formas posibles, y lo hacía, sí, podía notar la excitación de Paul presionando contra su cuerpo.

Entonces el scout rompió el beso, haciéndose a un lado, acomodando su cuerpo contra el costado del arquero, y enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello, mientras su mano viajaba con decisión, acariciando su pecho, su vientre…

–Joder… –exclamó Daryl, en cuanto Paul envolvió su mano alrededor de él.

–¿Estás bien? –susurró el scout, mientras le acariciaba y comenzaba a mover la mano a lo largo de toda su longitud.

Daryl solo pudo balbucear palabras inconexas, mientras la cálida mano de Paul se deslizaba arriba y abajo, cada vez con más urgencia, y sus labios lamían y chupaban la piel sensible de su cuello.

El arquero sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho más, podía sentirse temblar de forma casi incontrolable, y el calor corría por todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creía que iba a explotarle de un momento a otro; estallar de la misma manera que estaba a punto de hacer él.

Daryl rodeó a Paul con su brazos, estrechándole aún más contra él. El calor de su cuerpo le resultaba casi sofocante, pero no podía evitarlo, quería sentirle cerca, mientras el scout seguía pegado a su cuello con sus labios, y sus dedos no dejaban de moverse firmemente sobre su miembro.

–Oh, mierda…

–Vamos, Daryl –susurró el scout contra su cuello. Su aliento enviando un torrente de descargas que recorrieron cada centímetro de su piel.

Y eso fue todo, el arquero se liberó sobre su abdomen con un grito estrangulado, mientras su cuerpo temblaba sacudido por una ola de placer que jamás había sentido antes. Y por un momento su mente se quedó completamente en blanco. De pronto, nada a su alrededor importaba en absoluto; ni los caminantes, ni Negan, ni los salvadores, ni la maldita guerra. Lo único verdaderamente importante para él era el hombre que se tumbaba justo a su lado, entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas; su mano, ahora sobre su pecho, acariciándole con ternura. Y esos ojos, esos increíbles ojos que le miraban como nadie le había mirado nunca.

El arquero hinchó su pecho, intentando llenar sus pulmones de ese aire que sentía que le faltaba, pero sin apartar la mirada de Paul, quien sonreía. Daryl aún podía notar su erección presionado contra él, y se sintió culpable, aunque eso al scout parecía darle igual, era como si lo único importante en ese instante fuera él.

Daryl posó una mano sobre su mejilla, quería decir algo, quería poder expresar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero las palabras no acudieron a sus labios, y aún así sabía que a Paul no le importaba; él era así, siempre dándolo todo por todo el mundo sin esperar nada a cambio.

–¿Te sientes más relajado ahora? –preguntó el scout, con esa sonrisa confidente, tan suya, plantada en la cara.

Daryl dejó escapar un suspiro acompañado de una ligera risa.

–Creo que sí…

Los labios de Paul se curvaron aún más, luego se inclinó posándolos sobre su frente.

–Será mejor que te laves antes de acostarte.

El scout le plantó entonces un beso rápido en los labios, y se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta.

–Espera… –se apresuró a decir Daryl, intentado incorporarse, pero sintiendo que su cuerpo no respondía–, ¿a dónde vas?

–Nos vemos mañana –contestó Paul, saliendo de la habitación y abandonando el tráiler.

–Qué… –pero la puerta se cerró y el arquero se quedó solo.

Daryl se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, llevándose ambas manos a la cara. Aún le costaba creer lo que acaba de pasar, pero se rió al visualizarse en esa diminuta habitación, tumbado en esa minúscula cama completamente desnudo. _Dios_. Se ruborizó intensamente solo de recordar el tacto suave de la mano de Paul alrededor él, y no se avergonzada; lejos de ello, deseaba que se volviera a repetir, deseaba volver a sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo, su aliento, sus labios; pero no solo eso, también quería verle y hacerle disfrutar tal y como él lo había hecho.

Solo de pensar en ello Daryl notó que volvía a excitarse.

–Joder…

El arquero se sentó sobre la cama, frotándose la cara, sintiéndose de pronto tremendamente cansado. Necesitaba una ducha, _sí_ , necesitaba una ducha bien fría.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️

–¡Crees eres un vampiro, o qué!

Paul se giró en cuando escuchó el crujir de la puerta de su cuarto, aunque apenas tuvo un segundo para reaccionar cuando Daryl entró en la habitación igual que un torbellino. El arquero se detuvo en medio del cuarto señalando la marca roja que lucía en el cuello. Sin embargo su aparente enojo no evitó que el scout soltara una carcajada.

–Y encima se ríe…

–Lo siento, me dejé llevar por el momento.

–¿Sabes la de mierda que voy a tener que aguantar por esto?

–Siempre puedes decir que te golpeaste contra una puerta o algo así –contestó Paul riéndose.

Daryl bufó dando un paso al frente, dispuesto a acercarse al escritorio, donde Paul se sentaba en ese momento, pero sus ojos se posaron sobre la cama impecablemente hecha. El scout suspiró agachando la cabeza, consciente de lo que vendría a continuación.

–O eres un maniático del orden, algo que no me sorprendería viviendo en esta casa, o no has dormido nada… espero que sea lo primero.

Paul dejó caer los hombros como única respuesta.

–Joder, Paul…

–Lo sé, Daryl, maldita sea ¿crees que no dormiría si pudiera hacerlo? Pero no soy capaz, mi cerebro no deja de trabajar y no puedo descansar. Cierro los ojos pero no puedo parar de pensar en la guerra, en Hilltop, Alexandria, El Reino, y en cómo vamos a organizarnos, cómo vamos a actuar, en…

–Vale, vale, no sigas… –interrumpió el arquero acercándose y sentándose frente a él–. Paul, joder, tienes que empezar a comprender que esto no es solo cosa tuya, estamos juntos en esto. Así que deja de una maldita vez de poner toda esa presión sobre tus hombros.

–Ojalá pudiera hacerlo…

–Claro que puedes, deja que te ayudemos. Déjame ayudarte.

Paul clavó sus ojos en el arquero.

–A no ser que permitas que otro camión me golpee en la cabeza, no creo que puedas hacer mucho al respecto.

–También puedo darte un poco de Whiskey.

Los dos se rieron.

–Creo que disfrutaste más de lo que debías viéndome lloriquear.

–Para qué voy a mentir…

Paul meditó durante unos breves segundos, luego cogió un poco de aire.

–No te prometo nada pero lo intentaré. Ahora, dejemos de hablar de mí… tú qué, ¿has dormido bien? –preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar la amplia y satisfecha sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

Daryl agachó la mirada, sonrojándose sin remedio aunque rió sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Capullo arrogante…

Paul rió sonoramente, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Qué le voy a hacer, se me da bien; lo de los mansajes, quiero decir.

–Ya claro… pues, y solo para que lo sepas, no he dormido mal, pero podría haber dormido mejor.

El scout hizo un sonido con la boca y levantó una ceja.

–Te atreves a mentirme en mi cara…

–Solo lo digo por tu bien, a lo mejor necesitas practicar un poco más.

–Ya quisieras…

Los dos hombres se rieron pero la expresión en el rostro de Daryl se volvió seria inmediatamente. El arquero bajó la cabeza, fijando sus ojos sobre sus dedos, que ahora se entrelazaban nerviosos, mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban de un profundo color rojo.

–En serio, yo eh… yo… ayer… uhm…

Paul sonrió, moviendo su silla unos centímetros para acercarse a él, luego cogió sus manos inquietas entre las suyas.

–Está bien, no tienes que decir nada pero, y _solo para que lo sepas_ , a mi también me gustó…

Daryl no pudo sino ruborizarse aún más. Paul cogió su cara con ambas manos, y se inclinó para darle un beso pero el sonido agudo de la campana rebotó, igual que un trueno, contra las paredes del cuarto antes de que sus labios pudieran siquiera rozarse.

–Es que no podemos tener un solo día de tranquilidad –gruñó el arquero.

Paul se levantó de golpe, alarmado, Daryl le siguió, y los dos salieron corriendo del cuarto dirigiéndose apresuradamente hacia la terraza principal de la casa. Desde allí pudieron ver la colonia paralizada, aguardado con preocupación el siguiente aviso de la campana. Tras los muros y los grandes camiones, observaron el rastro de la nube de polvo que había dejado el vehículo que se había acercado perturbando su ansiada tranquilidad.

Kal parecía hablar con quien quisiese que fuera su visitante, y cuando la breve conversación terminó, el guardia tocó la campana de nuevo dejando que sonara una sola vez.

Paul respiró aliviado, aunque sin poder desprenderse de toda la tensión, y tanto él como Daryl regresaron dentro de la casa, luego salieron al exterior y se acercaron a las puertas. Al pie de las escaleras que conducían al puesto de vigilancia ya se encontraba Maggie. Rick, Michonne, Tara y Aaron esperaban no muy lejos de allí.

Cuando llegaron, Kal ya había bajado.

–He tocado la campana una sola vez –comentó visiblemente irritado–, pero quizá me haya equivocado; es Gregory.

 

***

 

–¿Por qué están ellos aquí? –preguntó Gregory señalando la audiencia, que claramente consideraba excesiva y nada bienvenida.

Después de dejarle entrar de nuevo en la comunidad que había abandonado vilmente, y en un coche que no era el que él se había llevado en un primer lugar, se habían dirigido a la casa encerrándose en su antiguo despacho. Con él, no solo había entrado Paul, también estaban presentes Maggie, Daryl, Rick y Michonne, cuyas asistencias irritaban, sin ningún género de duda, al hombre de pelo canoso.

–Son nuestros invitados –contestó el scout.

–La última vez que les trajiste como invitados nos dejaron las arcas prácticamente vacías, y desde entonces no hemos tenido más que problemas. Y de todas formas eso no explica por qué están aquí, en este despacho, cuando este asunto solo debería de concernir a los miembros de esta comunidad que, si no me equivoco, solo somos tú y yo.

–Lo que pasa con los salvadores nos afecta a todos, Gregory. Ellos han venido a ayudar para que esta comunidad pueda levantarse de nuevo, mientras tú nos has dado de lado.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas –espetó el hombre–, pero tampoco me sorprende, estás tan obcecado con ellos que no eres capaz de ver lo que está pasando delante de tus narices, y menos aún aceptar que esta situación es también, en gran parte, culpa tuya.

Paul cogió una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos. No es que las palabras de Gregory le afectaran, sabía que el hombre solo quería sacarle de quicio, y que aquello solo formaba parte de sus tretas para desviar la atención de sus propios actos y responsabilidades pero tampoco podía mirar para otro lado e ignorar el hecho de que, aunque las acusaciones vinieran de aquel maldito pusilánime, había cierta verdad en ellas.

–Necesitas empezar a entender que nosotros no somos el enemigo –apuntó Rick, con voz grave.

–A mi modo de ver, tampoco sois amigos –respondió desafiante Gregory.

–Por qué no dejáis que me encargue yo de él, ¿eh? –escupió Daryl–, ya veréis como no tardo ni un minuto en hacerle soltar mierda por esa boca.

–Daryl… –advirtió Maggie.

–¿Qué? Primero traiciona a su gente, luego se larga como un puto cobarde cuando las cosas se ponen feas, y ahora acusa a otros de ser los causantes de todo este desastre. Es un mentiroso… ¿dónde fuiste? ¡habla! –exclamó el arquero dando un paso al frente.

Paul le detuvo antes de que pudiera seguir avanzado.

–¡Ves! –señaló Gregory– ¿y esperas que confíe en ellos? Son como salvajes… no pienso decir nada hasta que no salgan de la habitación.

El silencio se hizo en el cuarto. Todos los ojos se posaron sobre el scout, expectantes. Era evidente que Rick y los suyos no dudarían en levantarse de sus asientos y abandonar el despacho si se lo pidiera.

Paul respiró hondo.

–No van a ir a ninguna parte –contestó con calma.

Gregory hizo un sonido disgustado con la boca y luego se levantó.

–Muy bien, pues no hay nada más de qué hablar. Si me disculpáis me voy a mi cuarto, estoy bastante cansado.

–Tu cuarto ya no es tu cuarto –comentó Paul antes de que el hombre pudiera salir por la puerta.

–¿Cómo dices?

–Claire y su familia se alojan ahí ahora. Solo quedan un par de meses para que tenga a su bebé y necesitan un lugar tranquilo y cómodo.

Gregory dejó escapar un carcajada cargada de sarcasmo.

–¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? ¿Vas a dejarme en calle? ¿Es eso?

–No, claro que no, Gregory; no somos así, Hilltop nunca ha sido así. Te asignaremos otra habitación, es solo que quizá no sea tan grande y luminosa como la que ocupabas antes…

El hombre de pelo canoso dio un paso al frente, encarándose al scout. Paul vio por el rabillo del ojo que Daryl se movía a su lado, pero bastó con una simple mirada para advertirle que no era momento de intervenir.

–¿Eres tú quién está al mando de la comunidad ahora? –preguntó el hombre con voz ronca.

–No, yo solo trato de ayudar, como he hecho siempre.

–¿Quién está al mando entonces?

–Todavía no lo hemos decidido.

–¿Me estás diciendo que este barco va a la deriva y no hay nadie al timón?

–No he dicho eso. La comunidad funciona perfectamente, simplemente no hemos tenido tiempo para tratar esos asuntos.

–¿Y a qué demonios estáis esperando? necesitan un jefe.

–No, no necesitan un jefe, lo que necesitan es alguien en quien confiar y que dé la cara por ellos. Y francamente no creo que tú seas esa persona.

Gregory echó la cabeza hacia atrás dibujando una mueca de disgusto con su boca.

–¿Les has preguntado a ellos o has sacado esa conclusión tú solo?

Paul se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

–Lo que me temía, el _bueno_ de Jesus, siempre _tan_ dispuesto y dando la mejor cara, mientras va por ahí urdiendo sus artimañas en las sombras. Siempre has querido quitarme de en medio pero no pienso rendirme tan fácilmente, me da igual que tengas a todos estos guardaespaldas aquí contigo. Salgamos ahí fuera y preguntemos a esa gente. Que sea Hilltop quien decidida quién quiere que dirija esta colonia.

Paul miró a Rick, Maggie y Michonne, que se mantenían callados pero con expresiones firmes que indicaban que saldrían en su favor dijera lo que dijese. Luego posó sus ojos sobre Daryl que parecía estar dispuesto a lanzarse contra el cuello de Gregory en cualquier momento.

–De acuerdo –dijo entonces el scout–, es justo. Que sea Hilltop quien decida. Esta tarde celebraremos un consejo.

–Perfecto –contestó el hombre de peno canoso–, ahora, si no es mucha molesta, me gustaría saber cuál es mi nueva habitación.

 

***

 

A media tarde el murmullo de la discusión entre los vecinos era lo único que podía escucharse en la biblioteca de Barrington House. Después de anunciar el consejo todos se habían reunido allí para discutir la regencia de la comunidad. Paul había expuesto el problema de mantener la situación actual por más tiempo. Necesitaban establecer una administración para optimizar el funcionamiento de la colonia y debían hacerlo cuanto antes.

–Vamos a tener que votar, tiene que ser una decisión consensuada –había dicho el scout.

Al fondo, apartados del gentío, se encontraban los miembros de Alexandria, observando con paciencia lo que allí sucedía.

–¿Cómo vamos a votar si no hay candidatos? No podemos votarnos entre todos, eso es una locura –había comentado alguien.

–Lo sé, por eso…

–Yo me presento candidato –interrumpió Gregory levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia donde Paul se encontraba de pie, en frente de todos ellos–. Sé que han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, y aunque no lo creáis dirigir una colonia como ésta no es fácil. Hay personas ahí fuera que no dudarían un segundo en cortarme la cabeza, lo sabéis, pero aún así me debo a vosotros, y por ello me ofrezco nuevamente para desempeñar el cargo.

Paul hizo rodar sus ojos y suspiró irritado. Nunca antes había tenido una necesidad como aquella de alzar su voz, y mandar a Gregory a la mierda pero antes incluso de que pudiera volver a formular palabra alguna, Brianna se levantó del asiento que ocupaba en medio de la sala.

–¿Se nos permite hacer sugerencias? –preguntó la mujer.

–Para eso estamos aquí –contestó Paul.

–Muy bien –dijo irguiendo la espalda, como si quisiera que todos la escucharan con claridad–, creo que durante estos meses hemos visto quién se ha desvivido por el bienestar de esta comunidad y quién no. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que Jesus siempre ha estado aquí para todos nosotros y _siempre_ ha dado la cara incluso en los momentos más críticos y complicados. Pero además, estas últimas semanas hemos visto la generosidad de otra persona, alguien que se ha entregado a esta colonia desde el mismo momento en que pudo poner un pie fuera de la cama. Alguien que ha colaborado, ayudado y sugerido cosas con el único propósito de ver Hilltop prosperar y crecer, sin esperar nada a cambio. Esa persona es Maggie. Yo la propongo a ella.

Hubo un rumor en la sala en cuanto Brianna se sentó de nuevo. Entonces Amelia se levantó de su silla.

–Yo también voto por Maggie.

–Y yo –dijo Harlan.

–Yo también voto por Maggie –añadió Alex, que se encontraba al final de la sala, cerca de la puerta.

–Sí, yo también creo que ella sería una buena candidata –comentó Earl.

Y así se levantaron más voces a favor de la propuesta de Brianna.

Sorprendido, Paul buscó a Maggie con la mirada. Su expresión vacilaba entre el asombro y la conmoción.

–Está bien, escuchemos qué tiene que decir ella –dijo el scout haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

Maggie se movió con reticencia, todos los ojos puestos sobre ella. Paul le dedicó una sonrisa cálida y tranquilizadora, y le tendió una mano cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Ella la cogió, agradecida.

–Tú decides –dijo él casi en un susurro–, pero no te sientas obligada, ¿de acuerdo?

–Decida lo que decida, ¿vas a estar a mi lado?

–Siempre.

Maggie sonrió nerviosa, luego se volvió para mirar a toda aquella gente que esperaba una respuesta. Era evidente que la mujer sentía que todo se estaba desarrollando de forma excesivamente precipitada pero era casi imposible ignorar la expresión de sus rostros, reflejo de esperanza y deseo de cambio.

–De acuerdo –dijo ella después de un momento–, sí, acepto. Me presentaré candidata.

Hubo un clamor entusiasta en la sala. Gregory, por el contrario, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro incrédulo.

 

***

 

Después de que la biblioteca quedara vacía, dedicaron gran parte de lo que quedaba de tarde y de noche a preparar todo lo necesario, para la votación que se iba a desarrollar al día siguiente. Elaboraron una lista con todos los habitantes de la comunidad mayores de dieciocho años, y el mismo número correspondiente de papeles en blanco. Sobre las papeletas, solo tendrían que anotar el nombre del candidato de su elección e introducirlas en una urna.

La jornada posterior transcurrió con normalidad, los trabajos de reconstrucción continuaron pese a las votaciones. Mientras unos trabajan, otros iban depositando sus papeletas en la urna de cartón que se encontraba bien custodiada en la biblioteca.

–¿Estás nerviosa? –preguntó Paul a Maggie cuando se acercó a la cocina para ver como iba el asunto de la comida.

–Mentiría si dijera que no. De hecho, hay una parte de mi que desearía no salir elegida pero luego imagino a Gregory otra vez al mando…

–Le he visto hablando con algunas personas, supongo que intentando ganarse su simpatía de nuevo, y de paso algunos votos pero soy positivo.

Con la caída del sol, y con todas las papeletas ya en la urna, llegó el momento del recuento. La biblioteca se encontraba atestada y expectante, mientras que Tammy –que había sido elegida de forma aleatoria para la tarea– iba sacando los papeles y desvelando su contenido en voz alta.

Maggie no se encontraba en la sala, había decidido esperar hasta que se supiera el resultado final. Paul, sin embargo estaba dentro, junto a una de las ventanas, con los brazos cruzados para evitar llevarse las manos a la boca. Estaba nervioso e inquieto, los resultados estaban siendo mucho más ajustados de lo que hubiera esperado. De hecho, hubo dos ocasiones en las que Gregory había conseguido ponerse por delante de Maggie, la segunda de ellas con una ventaja de seis votos. Por suerte eso cambió rápidamente y Maggie volvió a colocarse en cabeza con un margen considerable.

–¿Vas tranquilizarte?

Paul dio un respingo al oír la voz de Daryl, no le había sentido o visto acercarse. Él había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo fuera, junto a Maggie y el resto.

–Sé que es imposible que con esta diferencia de votos Gregory gane, pero aún así estoy nervioso.

Ninguno de los dos apartó los ojos de Tammy, mientras sacaba uno a uno los papeles de la caja de cartón.

–Solo queda uno –anunció entonces. La mujer del pelo de fuego sacó la hoja y la leyó en alto–, ¡Maggie!

La sala estalló en un grito de júbilo, y Paul dejó escapar con alivio el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. Daryl le rodeó con un brazo y le acercó a él para darle un beso tranquilizador en la cabeza. Paul le miró, sorprendido por aquel gesto, el arquero parecía haber olvidado que prácticamente toda la comunidad estaba allí presente, aunque dudaba que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta, pues todos parecían estar demasiado ocupados celebrando la victoria de Maggie.

Paul y Daryl salieron fuera para unirse al resto, mientras Maggie era felicitada por hombres y mujeres, hasta que Gregory se acercó a ella.

–Enhorabuena, _Natalie_ , supongo que no tengo más remedio que aceptar la derrota.

–Es la decisión de Hilltop.

–Sí, supongo… en fin, te deseo lo mejor, ya comprenderás por ti misma que administrar una comunidad no es una tarea fácil.

Maggie no respondió y Gregory clavó sus ojos desdeñosos sobre Paul.

–Espero que estés feliz, tu campaña ha funcionado.

–¿Qué campaña?

–Lavarles el cerebro para ponerlos en mi contra.

Paul meneó la cabeza.

–No necesitan que nadie les lave el cerebro, Gregory; tienen ojos en la cara.

Después de la ola sin fin de felicitaciones, todos se reunieron en el tráiler de los _Exiliados de Barrington House_. Allí habían dispuesto una par de mesas entre la zona de la cocina y el pasillo, y se habían apilado como habían podido para cenar juntos.

–Un momento, un momento –dijo Rick levanto su vaso en el aire, y cuando ya estaban a punto de terminar de cenar–, quiero hacer un brindis por alguien muy especial… quiero brindar por Maggie. No conozco una persona a quien la vida le haya puesto tantas zancadillas a lo largo de este camino tan difícil que nos ha tocado recorrer, y que se levante con la entereza con la que ella lo hace, para volver a plantarle cara. Con el permiso de Michonne –dijo bromeando e inclinándose para posar sus labios sobre su mejilla–, eres una de las mujeres más fuertes que he tenido el placer de conocer, y espero que sepas que, puede que hayas perdido a una parte de tu familia, pero también has ganado otra. Creo que puedo hablar por todos cuando digo que los kilómetros entre Hilltop y Alexandria no son suficientes para separarnos, y que siempre estaremos contigo. ¡Por Maggie!

–¡Por Maggie! –respondieron todos.

–¡Vamos, vais a hacerme llorar! –dijo la mujer fingiendo limpiarse las mejillas, pero lo cierto era que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Entonces levantó su vaso en el aire, tal y como había hecho Rick–: yo también quiero aprovechar para brindar por alguien especial esta noche, alguien que tal vez no haya formado parte de esta particular familia el tiempo suficiente pero que ha aparecido en nuestras vidas como un auténtico terremoto. Y creo que puedo decir, sin miedo a equivocarme, que ha conseguido conquistar el corazón de todos –Maggie gesticuló en dirección a Paul y todos clavaron sus ojos sobre él.

El scout sonrió con timidez, aunque agradecido por las palabras de Maggie.

–¡Bienvenido a la familia! –exclamó Tara.

–¡Bienvenido!

Paul miró a Daryl que se encontraba sentado frente a él, y que le sonreía en ese momento. El scout no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por el calor que le ofrecía toda aquella gente que, como Maggie había dicho, solo le conocía desde hacía unas pocas semanas, y que aún así le habían abierto los brazos como a un viejo amigo.

–¡Vamos! No seas tímido ¡di algo! –instó Tara.

Paul rió seguido por el resto, y a continuación se aclaró la garganta.

–Vale… después de que este condenado mundo me quitara la última persona que quedaba en mi vida, pensé que quizá estar solo era la mejor forma de sobrevivir. Y lo cierto es que esa mentalidad huraña me ha ayudado a llegar hasta donde estoy hoy, o al menos lo hizo hasta que un día contemplé con estupor a dos capullos robándome un camión cargado de provisiones, que había escondido en…

–Espera… –dijo Rick–, ¿era tuyo?

Paul movió las manos en el aire, como si aquello solo fuera un detalle insignificante de la historia.

–Ahora lo entiendo todo… –comentó Rick.

–Yo solo pensé que era un loco condenadamente persistente –bromeó Daryl.

–Bueno, lo cierto es que lo soy –continuó el scout–, pero el caso es que las cosas cambiaron radicalmente a partir de ese momento y de pronto me di cuenta de que a lo mejor estar solo no era la mejor solución, y que realmente necesitamos unirnos y luchar juntos por un mundo mejor. Nunca me imaginé volviendo a estar rodeado de algo parecido a una familia, pero me alegro de poder formar parte de ésta.

El grupo respondió con entusiasmo a sus palabras.

–Eso ha sido muy bonito pero confiésalo –irrumpió Tara entonces–, te hace feliz estar más cerca de unos que de otros… ¿qué decías que era eso que tienes en el cuello, Daryl?

El arquero se llevó rápidamente una mano al cuello tapando la marca roja que lucía en él, pero la mesa estalló en risas. Los dos hombres se ruborizaron intensamente aunque ambos rieron igual que el resto.

–Esperad… –dijo Rick–, ¿qué me he perdido? ¿de qué estáis hablando?

Las carcajadas se volvieron más sonoras.

–Luego te lo explico… –le dijo Michonne entre risas.

 

***

 

Paul se sentaba en el escritorio de su cuarto, como ya era costumbre, cuando escuchó unos golpes sobre la puerta.

–Hola… –dijo en cuanto Daryl entró dentro.

–Estoy seguro de que ese sillón ya tiene la forma de tu trasero.

–Supongo que por eso que estoy tan a gusto en él.

Daryl se acercó y se sentó en la otra silla que había junto al escritorio.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó entonces el arquero.

Paul arrugó el rostro.

–¿Por qué preguntas?

–Porque Maggie ha ganado y sin embargo no se te ve entusiasmado con la derrota de Gregory, pareces preocupado por algo.

El scout cogió aire.

–Vaya, arquero, eres más perspicaz de lo que pensaba.

–O a lo mejor es que tú también eres fácil de leer…

Paul sonrió ligeramente pero su rostro se volvió serio al instante.

–Es solo que no esperaba que Gregory consiguiera tantos votos.

–Ya, yo tampoco…

–Tiene más apoyos de los que creía, y le conozco, sé que no va a aceptar la derrota tan fácilmente, y me preocupa que pueda tramar algo en contra de Maggie.

Daryl movió la cabeza, dando a entender que comprendía lo que estaba diciendo.

–No vamos a dejarle hacerle nada, Maggie nos tiene aquí.

–Lo sé… lo sé –el scout se frotó la frente y volvió a coger otra gran bocanada de aire–. En fin, ¿has venido solo para preguntarme esto? ¿creí que ibas a acostarte?

–Sí… pero Tara no debe de tener mucho sueño, se ha puesto a limpiar el desastre de la cena, y no es precisamente una mujer silenciosa.

–¿Y no sería mucho más considerado que estuvieras allí ayudándola?

–Lo intenté… pero me ha echado del tráiler. Así que… he pensado que… a lo mejor podía pasar aquí la noche… –dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso, luego posó sus ojos sobre los del scout–. Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara, _solo_ es para dormir.

Paul soltó una carcajada.

–No he dicho nada –se defendió.

–Aunque en verdad, sobre todo he venido para asegurarme de que eres _tú_ quien duerme algo, tengo claro que si tengo que pasarme toda la noche en esta silla haciendo guardia, lo haré.

El scout meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro riéndose.

–Está bien, puedes quedarte, _solo_ a dormir, pero ni por asomo voy a dejar que te pases toda la noche sentado en esa silla –Paul examinó el atuendo del arquero, que consistía en el que solía llevar habitualmente, sus vaqueros, botas, camisa y chaleco–. Deja que eche un vistazo a ver si tengo por ahí algo de ropa para dejarte.

–Nah… estoy bien así.

–No seas idiota, no vas a dormir con eso puesto –comentó Paul levantándose y caminando hacia el armario–, a no ser que prefieras dormir sin nada, allá cada uno con sus costumbres…

–Ya quisieras…

–Te recuerdo que ya te he visto desnudo, Dixon.

Las mejillas de Daryl se encendieron como dos hogueras.

–No te sonrojes… –añadió Paul con una sonrisa–, no tienes nada ahí abajo de lo que debas avergonzarte.

Daryl rió modestamente sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Paul buscaba algo en el armario. No tenía demasiada ropa, de hecho mucha de la que había acumulado habían sido regalos y préstamos de algunos de sus vecinos, y que en su mayoría se trataba de prendas que le quedaban demasiado grandes que solo usaba cuando se encerraba en su cuarto para tratar de desconectar de todo lo que le rodeaba.

–Toma –dijo entregándole un pantalón de felpa negro y un jersey de color marrón–, supongo que esto te servirá.

Daryl cogió la ropa y durante un momento se quedó mirándola. Luego, y con cierto tiento, la posó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a desatarse las botas. Paul podía notar su nerviosismo tan solo con contemplar la parsimonia con la que deshacía los nudos de los cordones.

–Ahora en serio, puedo esperar fuera si quieres… –dijo el scout con suavidad.

El arquero pareció dudar un segundo.

–Nah.

–Muy bien…

Después de desatarse el calzado, Daryl se lo quitó y se levantó dándole la espalda a Paul, entonces comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de sus pantalones. De nuevo la reserva en sus movimientos era más que evidente. El scout se giró y se sentó en la cama, obligándose a fijar los ojos sobre la puerta mientras esperaba a que Daryl terminara de desvestirse y se pusiera la ropa que le había prestado. Podía notar sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo, y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de forma irremediable.

El scout suspiró y cerró los ojos intentando mentalizar a su cuerpo de que _solo_ iban a dormir.

–¿De dónde has sacado esta ropa? –preguntó de pronto el arquero.

Paul se volvió para mirarle y rió al verle vestido así, con aquellas prendas excesivamente cotidianas e insulsas para él, y que por si fuera poco le quedaban grandes.

–Deberías verte… estás ridículo –comentó el scout con una sonrisa.

–¿Te has mirado tú al espejo? –contestó el arquero señalando su atuendo; el pantalón gris que solía llevar cuando se ponía algo cómodo y una sudadera negra que era por lo menos dos tallas más grande de lo que él necesitaba.

–Supongo que la generosidad de esta gente es directamente proporcional al tamaño de la ropa que me regala.

Daryl se acercó a la cama y Paul se levantó pero de nuevo los dos se quedaron quietos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

–Uhm… ¿tienes alguna preferencia? –dijo Paul señalando ambos lados de la cama.

–No, ¿tú?

–Bueno yo… preferido dormir cerca de la puerta, si no te importa. Es la costumbre, ya sabes, por si pasa algo y hay que salir corriendo.

–Vale…

–Vale…

Paul apartó las sábanas y el edredón, y se metió en la cama, Daryl hizo lo mismo segundos después y los dos se quedaron un rato sentados sin decir nada.

–¿Estás cómodo? –preguntó Paul.

–Sí…

Paul rió entonces.

–Estás tan tieso que pareces un mueble, te recuerdo que ha sido idea tuya.

–Ya… bueno, apaga la luz.

–Vale.

El scout apagó la lámpara que estaba en la cómoda junto a la cama y los dos se tumbaron, dándose la espalda. Era una cama bastante grande, pero aún así era imposible no sentir la presencia del otro.

Paul suspiró y cerró los ojos, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que dormir iba a ser prácticamente imposible. Todas las cosas que habían pasado en la colonia en tan solo veinticuatro horas, lo que estaba por venir, el hombre que yacía a su lado… El scout recordó lo que había pasado dos días atrás, en el tráiler, los dos en la diminuta cama del arquero. Paul sintió un intenso hormigueo en el estómago, aunque no solo se trataba de lo meramente físico, por supuesto que él había disfrutado de eso, de cada beso, de cada caricia… pero lo que más satisfacción le había provocado, había sido ver a Daryl por fin dejándose llevar, dejando a un lado esos miedos y esas dudas que tanto le cohibían.

–Duérmete –dijo Daryl, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

–¿Cómo quieres que duerma si sigues hablando?

–Sé que estás despierto.

–No tengo el poder de dormirme en dos segundos, hombre.

El arquero no dijo nada más y Paul no pudo sino sonreír, y de pronto recordó todas esas veces que Ben había tenido que empujar su culo dormilón fuera de la cama. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto desde entonces, que creía que hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser aquel hombre. Hacía tiempo que se creía incapaz de volver a querer a alguien como lo había hecho en el pasado, de compartir la misma cama con otra persona. Ni siquiera había pasado una noche entera junto a Alex. Siempre había algo que hacer, siempre había una excusa que poner.

Paul cogió aire de nuevo y se obligó a vaciar su mente al menos por un instante. Con un poco de suerte algo de ese cansancio que se acumulaba en su cuerpo se apoderaría de él.

Sin embargo las horas pasaron, tal vez dos o tres, no estaba seguro. Había conseguido dormirse durante media hora más o menos pero eso había sido todo. Ahora estaba tumbado boca arriba, con sus ojos clavados en el techo. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a Daryl, que había cambiado de postura y se recostaba boca abajo, con su cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Paul sonrió, al menos uno de los dos había conseguido rendirse al sueño.

El scout se frotó los ojos y se levantó de la cama con cuidado, procurando no despertar al arquero. Luego arrimó el sillón de su escritorio a la ventana y se sentó allí durante un buen rato. Pensando sin pensar y observando sin observar, mientras contemplaba la oscuridad de la noche, esa espesura traicionera que les hacía creer que aquella calma campante era auténtica.

Ya pasaban de las tres y media de la mañana cuando Daryl comenzó a moverse inquieto en la cama. Movía su brazo, como si buscara a alguien –probablemente a él– y gruñó cuando obviamente no encontró lo que estaba buscando. El arquero se frotó la cara y se apoyó sobre sus codos, escaneando la habitación con sus ojos somnolientos, luego encendió la lámpara que había en la mesita, a su lado de la cama, y su mirada finalmente se encontró con la del scout.

–¿Qué coño haces ahí? –preguntó con voz ronca.

Paul se encogió de hombros.

–No podía dormir, y cuando no duermo doy muchas vueltas… no quería despertarte.

El arquero blasfemó por lo bajo, se frotó la cara de nuevo y se sentó en la cama.

–Debería irme –susurró entonces.

–No es culpa tuya, Daryl, es algo que está aquí dentro –dijo, colocando un dedo sobre su sien–, y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

Los dos se quedaron callados entonces, mientras Daryl se rascaba la frente como si estuviera intentando pensar en algo.

–Ven aquí –dijo después de un rato, señalando el espacio libre que había a su lado, y apoyando su espalda sobre el cabecero de la cama.

Paul le miró fijamente.

–Que quede claro, que lo de dejarme inconsciente no iba en serio –bromeó, levantándose de la silla.

–No estaba pensando en eso, pero ya que lo mencionas…

El scout se metió en la cama de nuevo acomodándose al lado del arquero.

–Bueno, ¿cuál es tu plan?

–Hablar –contestó Daryl.

–¿Hablar?

–Si, a lo mejor si tenemos una conversación absurda, te aburres y te duermes.

–Vale, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Daryl se quedó callado un momento pero sus mejillas se volvieron de un ligero color carmesí antes incluso de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

–¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? –preguntó.

Paul abrió los ojos como platos, no muy seguro de haber escuchado al arquero con claridad, entonces se incorporó para poder mirarle a la cara.

–¿Ese es tu concepto de conversación aburrida?

El arquero se encogió de hombros y agachó la mirada con vergüenza.

–Es solo curiosidad… bueno, a lo mejor tú no has–tú nunca… quiero decir, si alguna vez tú…

–Sé lo que quieres decir…

Paul sonrió ante la zozobra del arquero y se recostó de nuevo.

–Está bien, veamos… mi primera vez como _pasivo_ fue, si no recuerdo mal, a los quince años y… fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. Ya te dije que nunca he ocultado a nadie quien soy, nunca me he avergonzado de ello, y además en aquella época realmente me creía capaz de conseguir todo lo que me proponía…

–¿Quieres decir que ahora ya no? –bromeó el arquero.

–Cállate… –los dos se rieron, pero el tono el scout se volvió serio de pronto–. Me obsesioné con un chico tres años mayor que yo que además, daba la casualidad, de que tenía novia. La verdad es que a mí eso me daba igual, tonteaba con él siempre que lo veía, y lejos de que él me parara los pies, me seguía el rollo. Un día iba caminando a casa y él, casualmente, pasó por allí con su coche, se paró y se ofreció a llevarme. Por supuesto acepte. Creo ni siquiera había puesto el coche en marcha cuando apoye mi mano sobre su muslo. Él no me dijo que la quitara, y solo dos manzanas más adelante, se desvió del camino y acabamos en las afueras, detrás de un edificio abandonado, enrollándonos como locos. No sé como terminamos en el asiento de atrás medio desnudos pero cuando me quise dar cuenta él ya se estaba poniendo un condón. De verdad, el tío actuaba como si le hubieran privado de tener sexo durante años, y yo me asusté, le dije que se tranquilizara, que bajara el ritmo, que era mi primera vez, que no había hecho eso antes pero él no escuchaba, me dio la vuelta y me folló como un puto animal. Cuando terminó me dijo que me bajara del coche, y me dejó allí tirado.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Daryl incrédulo.

–Me hizo tanto daño… creo que no pude sentarme en una semana… pero eso no fue lo peor. Un día se me acercó y me amenazó asegurando que le prendería fuego a mi casa con toda mi familia dentro, si se me ocurría decirle algo a alguien –Paul dejó escapar una risa sarcástica–, como si yo tuviera algún interés en contar aquella historia de mierda a alguien, y supongo que el gilipollas era consciente de que no iba a conseguir amedrentarme con aquella amenaza. Así que un día mandó a sus colegas a buscarme a la salida del instituto, me acorralaron, me llevaron a una zona apartada y me dieron la paliza de mi vida.

Paul notó que Daryl se movía inquieto a su lado.

–No tengo muchos recuerdos de aquello, cuando me desperté ya estaba en el hospital. Mi madre estaba hablando con el médico, y pude escuchar cómo le decía que había posibilidades de que perdiera el ojo izquierdo. Afortunadamente no fue así, pero como recuerdo de aquello me quedó una cicatriz encima del labio superior. Se que es una tontería, sobre todo comparándolo con lo que tú tuviste que sufrir, pero durante mucho tiempo no fui capaz de mirarme al espejo… ver esa cicatriz solo me recordaba una y otra vez lo estúpido que había sido. Así que con el paso de los años me dejé crecer la barba y la cicatriz quedó oculta…

El scout cogió un poco de aire.

–Después de aquello no dejé que un solo hombre se acercara a medio metro de mi trasero –comentó, procurando que sonora como una broma, pero en realidad había resentimiento en sus palabras–. Hasta que conocí a Ben, con él todo era tan fácil. No había normas, simplemente hacíamos lo que nos apetecía, nosotros…

De nuevo el recuerdo de Ben hizo que notara una presión en el pecho. Paul se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, posando los codos sobre sus rodillas, frotándose la cara. Entonces sintió la mano de Daryl sobre su espalda, acariciándole suavemente.

–Si viera a ese capullo ahora, le cortaría la polla y se la daría de comer a los cerdos.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que el scout soltara una ligera carcajada.

–¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo haría yo mismo?

Daryl solo sonrió.

–¿Sabes? –continuó Paul–, tenías razón, esta historia ha conseguido agotarme.

Paul se echó hacia atrás, dejando que Daryl le rodeara con un brazo.

–Es hora de dormir, entonces –dijo el arquero.

–Sí… es hora de dormir.

Paul levantó ligeramente la mandíbula para posar sus labios en los de Daryl, en un beso rápido de buenas noches, pero después de ese beso vino otro y luego otro…

–Creía que íbamos a dormir –comentó el arquero en un susurro ronco.

–Mhmm…

Sin embargo Paul no dejó de besarle, y el arquero respondió estrechándole contra él. Sus lenguas rozándose demandando más y más con cada caricia.

Después de unos minutos interminables sus bocas se separaron, Paul se movió un poco, dejando espacio para que Daryl pudiera recostarse sobre la cama, y entonces sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. El scout entrelazó sus piernas con las del arquero y se colocó encima de él parcialmente. Los besos volviéndose cada más profundos y exigentes. Las manos de Daryl bailaban a lo largo de la espalda de Paul, por encima de su ropa, mientras que el scout levantaba ligeramente el jersey marrón del arquero, trazando con la yema de sus dedos el camino de vello que descendía desde su ombligo. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron, volviéndose irregulares, mientras que los gemidos ahogados de sus gargantas iban llenando el aire del cuarto.

Estaban tan sumidos el uno con el otro que ninguno de ellos escuchó los tímidos golpes que alguien propinó contra la puerta, ni tampoco se dieron cuenta del momento en que se abría.

–Oh, joder…

Sorprendidos por aquella intromisión, Paul se separó de Daryl justo a tiempo para ver salir a Alex de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras él.

–¿Qué co…?

–Mierda…

El scout se apeó de la cama casi de un salto, y salió al pasillo rápidamente, esperando alcanzar al auxiliar antes de que pudiera llegar a las escaleras pero se detuvo en seco cuando comprobó que Alex no solo no había salido corriendo, sino que estaba allí, en el pasillo, plantado como una estatua, su piel pálida como quien acaba de ver un fantasma, y sus ojos fijos sobre uno de los cuadros que había en la pared de enfrente.

–Alex…

–No digas nada… –urgió–, solo entra ahí y dile que se vista si es necesario; tenemos que hablar y tenemos que hacerlo ahora.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ha sido un capítulo bastante especial y difícil de escribir, espero que lo disfrutéis ♥

Paul, Daryl y Alex bajaron silenciosamente por las escaleras de Barrington House mientras el resto de la casa dormía plácidamente. Una vez en el piso principal, cruzaron la cocina y se encerraron en la despensa que había al otro lado. Durante ese corto trayecto Paul no fue capaz de relajar la expresión retraída de su rostro ni un solo segundo.

–Son las cuatro y media de la madrugada, Alex, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó finalmente el scout.

El auxiliar encendió una tímida bombilla y se giró para mirarle, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad. Alex movió los labios para decir algo, pero las palabras no terminaron de salir de su boca. Paul era plenamente consciente de que para Alex era muy fácil hacer mención al hecho de que no les había encontrado precisamente durmiendo por muy tarde que fuera, sin embargo era evidente que lo que tenía que decirles era mucho más importante que cualquier otra clase de reproche.

Finalmente el auxiliar se sentó sobre un viejo baúl de madera y posó los ojos en el suelo. Sus hombros caídos mostraban abatimiento e inquietud.

–¿Vas a hablar de una vez o qué? –espetó con impaciencia el arquero.

–Daryl… –advirtió Paul–. Alex qué…

–Sabes que a veces la gente, cuando viene a vernos, nos cuenta cosas –dijo entonces–, no sé muy bien por qué pero lo hacen, y es precisamente por eso por lo que me pediste que os ayudara en todo este asunto –el auxiliar hizo una breve pausa y cogió un poco de aire–. Hoy, Andy vino a verme a mi tráiler, supongo que quizá se puso nervioso con todo el tema de las votaciones, no lo sé pero después de divagar durante un buen rato sobre lo que estaba pasando, y sobre cómo eso iba a cambiar muchas cosas; terminó por confesarme que, unos días antes del ataque de los salvadores, antes de que os fuerais de expedición, le había contando a Gregory lo que estábamos haciendo; el motivo real por el que estabais entrenando a todos esos chicos…

–¿Qué?

–Esto tiene que ser una puta broma –blasfemó Daryl.

Alex levantó una mano en el aire, interrumpiéndoles.

–Eso no es lo peor de todo –continuó Alex–, por lo visto la escapada de Gregory no fue solo para alejarse del caos que estábamos viviendo aquí, se fue para ir en busca de los Salvadores, y aunque él no dio con ellos, los Salvadores sí se encontraron con él. Se lo llevaron a su asentamiento y allí se lo confesó todo a Negan.

Paul sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

–No puede ser…

Alex movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–No lo hizo para castigar a Hilltop, al menos eso es lo que él dice. Lo hizo para castigar a Alexandria. Según lo que Andy dice, que Gregory le ha contado, consiguió de alguna manera convencerles de que Hilltop no tenía nada que ver con esa rebelión, que era todo un plan urdido por la gente de Alexandria y que habían amenazado también con destruir Hilltop si no se involucraban en ello.

–Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta –escupió el arquero, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frotándose la cara con incredulidad.

–Pensé en esperar y contártelo por la mañana, pero no era capaz de dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Creo que Andy se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho pero no se atrevía a decírtelo, así que supongo que ha venido a mí porque sabía que yo lo haría. Siento haber entrado así en tu habitación pero pensé que debías saberlo cuanto antes.

Paul afirmó con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir realmente. Se sentía demasiado aturdido por la información que Alex les acababa de dar, como para pensar con claridad.

–Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Alex.

El auxiliar solo se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó.

Paul miró a Daryl que por fin había dejado de moverse por toda la despensa.

–Hay que decírselo a Rick –dijo el arquero–. Tienen que regresar lo antes posible.

–Lo sé…

Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, Daryl abandonó la despensa dejando a Paul y a Alex solos. El silencio que se hizo fue tan profundo que se habría podido escuchar el vuelo de una mosca desde el otro lado de la casa.

Paul se frotó la cara sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. Todo el trabajo de esas semanas pasadas había quedado reducido a nada. Los Salvadores volvían a tener el control de aquella maldita situación y armados, y preparados para un ataque, serían casi imposibles de vencer. Pensar en lo que podía suceder si Negan se imponía a ellos después de una traición como aquella, causó en el scout una profunda angustia.

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo. Sabía que no podían darse por vencidos tan fácilmente, tenían que luchar, tenían que enfrentarse a ellos pasara lo que pasase. Debían hacerlo.

El scout miró entonces al hombre que seguía sentando sobre el baúl. Su rostro era el puro reflejo del miedo pero también de un irremediable e intenso pesar. Supuso que no era el mejor momento para discutir el aspecto más personal y humano de lo que acaba de pasar esa noche pero por desgracia los sentimientos eran así, imposibles de controlar e imaginó que los de Alex debían de estar arremolinándose en su pecho como la corriente enfurecida de un río bravo.

El scout cambió de postura, dispuesto a decir algo, pero Alex se adelantó a él:

–Durante estas semanas he estado viviendo en mi propia burbuja –dijo con voz suave y distraída, sus ojos aún clavados en el suelo–, he intentando centrarme en mi trabajo, en colaborar en todo lo que podía, no solo para que Hilltop siguiera adelante, sino también para que el plan continuara tal y como se había previsto. He procurado mirar para otro lado, he tratado de ignorar lo que la gente murmuraba e insinuaba a mi alrededor pero no soy tonto Paul, veía lo que estaba pasando… aún así, había una parte de mí que albergaba la esperanza de que un día te presentaras delante de mí y…

El auxiliar cerró los ojos, su voz temblaba y una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla. Paul suspiró abatido; odiaba tener que ver a Alex así, no se lo merecía, y el sentimiento era aún peor sabiendo que él era el causante de ese dolor.

–No sé que decir… –confesó Paul–, estas semanas han sido una locura, y francamente ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza… yo… nunca he querido hacerte daño Alex, espero que al menos seas consciente de eso. Me gustaría pedirte perdón pero no sé si eso es suficiente.

–No tienes que pedirme perdón, fuiste claro con respecto a lo que sentías pero no voy a negar que me duele que no me lo hayas contado, al menos antes de que tener que darme de bruces con la realidad de esta forma.

Paul agachó la mirada, realmente se había quedado sin palabras.

–Todo ha pasado muy rápido… –fue lo único capaz de decir.

Alex no contestó y el silencio llenó de nuevo la estrecha estancia.

–¿Eres feliz? –preguntó el auxiliar después un rato.

El scout clavó sus ojos en los de Alex.

–Sí… soy feliz cuando estoy con él.

El auxiliar movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, luego se levantó del baúl con un sonoro suspiro.

–Supongo que eso es lo único que importa ahora… –dijo, dando un par de pasos, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero deteniéndose frente a Paul–. Leí tu carta… es una carta muy bonita –Alex suspiró de nuevo, mostrándose agotado física y también emocionalmente–. Espero que no olvides que seguimos siendo amigos, y que puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites.

–Eres una gran persona, Alex… y sí, seguimos siendo amigos, siempre hemos sido amigos ¿recuerdas? eso no va a cambiar.

Alex le dedicó una sonrisa triste y le palmeó con suavidad en el hombro. Después caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de salir volvió a girarse.

–Paul… no dejes que eso cabrones te maten, ¿eh?

  

***

  

Daryl sentía ganas de vomitar, notaba el estómago revuelto mientras caminaba en dirección al cuarto de Paul. Acababa de despertar a Rick y a Michonne, les había asustado al entrar como una exhalación en la habitación, y las noticias que les había llevado no habían mejorado en absoluto la situación de desconcierto a esas horas de la madrugada. Después había avisado a Aaron, y a medio camino se había encontrado de nuevo con Paul. Su rostro parecía haber envejecido de forma súbita pero el arquero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada, el scout pasó de largo asegurándole que iba a informar a Maggie, por lo que él aprovecho para salir de la mansión, fumarse un cigarrillo, y hablar con Tara. Después regresó a la casa.

Cuando entró en la habitación se encontró a Paul guardando cosas en su mochila, aunque el scout dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto notó su presencia. En solo unos minutos los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos se habían vuelvo aún más profundos y su mirada era la definición de la tristeza, la angustia y de la impotencia. Daryl quería acercarse a él, abrazarle y decirle que todo iba a salir bien pero ni siquiera él podía creerse toda aquella sarta de sandeces.

–Se irán todos en cuanto salga el sol –dijo el arquero con voz grave, luego cambió de postura, inquieto, sentía que las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación pesaban en su lengua–. Yo… voy a ir con ellos.

Paul no dijo nada, solo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

–Yo iré a ver a Ezekiel, tienen que saber lo que está pasando –comentó moviéndose por la habitación de nuevo y guardando alguno de los utensilios que solía llevar consigo, aunque lo hacía con una parsimonia nada propia de él–, ellos ya son la última esperanza que nos queda, son la única ventaja con la que contamos…

Ninguno de lo dos volvió a hablar durante lo que parecieron horas. Paul continuó preparando la mochila mientras Daryl observaba con atención esos movimientos lentos y titubeantes. Era evidente que su cabeza no dejaba de trabajar y dar vueltas, y el arquero estaba completamente convencido de que había una parte de Paul que se sentía responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Y otra vez quiso acercarse a él y estrecharle en sus brazos pero su cuerpo no respondió a esa demanda.

–¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer toda esta mierda? –dijo el arquero después de un rato y en apenas un susurro.

–Imagino que estar en el sitio equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

Daryl meneó la cabeza.

–Este no es el sitio equivocado, es _nuestro_ sitio.

–¿Sí? ¿por qué no vamos a decirle eso a Negan? –contestó Paul, en un tono sorprendentemente duro.

El arquero suspiró profundamente.

–Estábamos dispuestos a pelear, y ahora vamos a tener que pelear. En el fondo nada ha cambiado. Al final supongo que es parte de lo que somos, parte de nuestra naturaleza. Siempre ha sido así a lo largo de la historia ¿no? incluso un paleto como yo, sabe eso. Hasta los animales luchan por su territorio.

–Los animales actúan por instinto, ellos no atacan a otros por el placer de hacerlo. Nosotros sí, nosotros somos capaces de hacer sufrir a otra persona y disfrutar de ello. Esa es la gran diferencia. Nosotros actuamos movidos por la codicia y el poder, sin importar nada más.

–No todo el mundo es así, Paul. Tú no eres así, Rick no es así, ni Maggie, ni Michonne, ni Aaron, ni Tara… nosotros luchamos por algo bueno… –Daryl dejo de hablar y cogió una gran bocanada de aire, de pronto se sentía agotado– ¿sabes qué? odio este lado pesimista tuyo.

–Estoy siendo realista.

–Yo también, y la verdad es que pensando en ello, la única diferencia con nuestro plan es que ahora ellos lo saben pero nosotros sabemos que ellos lo saben. Les necesitábamos fuera de su asentamiento, y les tendremos fuera de su asentamiento… podemos prepararnos, aún podemos plantarles cara.

Paul respiró hondo, apoyando ambas manos en el respaldo del sillón.

–Sí… supongo que tienes razón.

–Pues cambia esa maldita cara, joder, me estás poniendo nervioso.

Para sorpresa del arquero, Paul levantó la mirada y sonrió, aunque no fuera capaz de ocultar la ansiedad que de otra forma era evidente que sentía.

–Paul…

–Estoy asustado… –dijo en un hilo de voz.

–Joder, yo también estoy asustado…

Paul desvió entonces su mirada y echó un vistazo al reloj de su mesita, luego se frotó los ojos.

–Mañana va a ser un día largo, deberías ir a descansar un poco.

–No me puedo creer que, de todo el mundo, seas tú quién me diga eso.

Paul curvó la comisura de los labios pero esa sonrisa no fue suficiente para relajar los músculos de su rostro.

Daryl miró el reloj que marcaba con sus brillantes dígitos rojos las cinco y catorce de la mañana. Tenían poco más de dos horas antes de que volviera a salir el sol, y la idea de abandonar aquella habitación alejándose de Paul, sabiendo que iban a separarse de forma inminente e irremediable, y que quizá esa fuera la última vez que pudieran estar juntos, provocó en el arquero un intenso y profundo dolor en el pecho.

Había pasado mucho tiempo de su vida escondido de la realidad e incluso de sí mismo; demasiado tiempo perdido, y como Paul le había dicho aquella noche en el mirador de Barrington House, el reloj hacía tic-tac. Aunque ese de la mesita solo cambiara de forma silenciosamente mientras contaba los minutos que pasaban con una rapidez que comenzaba a ser angustiante.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo queriendo algo que ni siquiera había sido consciente de desear. Y ahora que lo tenía, ahora que por fin había encontrado a alguien que le miraba y le quería por quién era, ahora que incluso él había descubierto quién era ese hombre que le devolvía la mirada a través del espejo; ahora tenían que separarse.

No quería irse, no quería alejarse de él, quería estar a su lado pero sabía que no tenían más remedio que hacerlo. Sin embargo, aún disponían de esas dos horas antes de que el tiempo se disparara y comenzara a correr en su contra.

–No tienes por qué irte… –comentó de pronto el scout, como si los pensamientos de su cabeza hubieran llenado de alguna forma el silencio de esas cuatro paredes–, sabes que puedes quedarte pero no creo que vayas a ser capaz de dormir conmigo dando vueltas por la habitación…

–¿Y crees que voy a hacerlo si me voy?

Paul no dijo nada, y los dos se mantuvieron callados durante un buen rato, hasta que el arquero miró hacia la puerta, observándola como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en un artilugio extraño. Entonces se acercó a ella y la cerró con el pestillo.

Cuando se volvió para fijar sus ojos sobre Paul, el scout fruncía el ceño, perplejo, y casi de forma instantánea Daryl sintió los nervios correr por sus venas, notó que su respiración se aceleraba al mismo ritmo que lo hacía su corazón. Y aún así lo hizo, pese a que sus manos temblaran como sacudidas por una repentina ola de frío. El arquero levantó lentamente el jersey marrón que Paul le había dejado y se lo quitó.

Daryl notó enseguida el ardor de sus mejillas que contrastaba con el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, y agachó la mirada para no encontrarse con la de Paul. Sabía que el scout tenía sus ojos clavados sobre él, incluso podía percibirle cambiar de postura, inquieto, aunque no se moviera de donde estaba, de pie junto al escritorio.

Daryl arrojó el jersey sobre la cama, y se dispuso a deshacer el cordón que ajustaba aquellos enormes pantalones a su cintura. Blasfemó, de nuevo consciente de la torpeza de sus dedos que parecían incapaces de responder con normalidad.

–Daryl para…

El arquero dejó lo que estaba haciendo en cuanto escuchó el sonido suave de la voz de Paul. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada del scout, aquellos ojos que se veían más oscuros que de costumbre y que le observaban con evidente desconcierto.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó entonces.

–Ni siquiera esa mente hippie tuya puede ignorar que esta puede ser nuestra última noche juntos.

–No digas eso, no…

–Es la verdad y lo sabes… –contestó el arquero con vehemencia–. Puedo morir mañana, tú puedes morir mañana, los dos podemos morir mañana. Joder, yo… no quiero perder más tiempo, ya he malgastado el suficiente anclado en el maldito pasado… aquí y ahora, ¿recuerdas? Tú lo dijiste aquella noche cuando me escupiste a la cara toda aquella mierda; _aquí y ahora_ hay gente que me necesita y a la que yo también necesito; pues te necesito a ti…

Daryl respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de donde habían salido todas aquellas palabras cargadas de sentimientos, pese a haber sido formuladas sin pensar, y que habían rebotado en sus oídos como el repicar de unos tambores.

El pecho del arquero subía y bajaba de forma errática mientras aguardaba una respuesta por parte de Paul, una reacción que parecía no tener intención de llegar nunca. El scout se había quedado tan mudo que el silencio que se hizo en la habitación le resultó más atronador que el rugir de cien armas de fuego.

Daryl dejó escapar un suspiro cargado de resignación, luego cogió el jersey que había tirado sobre la cama y se giró hacia la puerta.

–Daryl espera…

–¿Para qué? No voy a quedarme aquí suplicando como un puto idiota por algo que tú no quieres.

–No es eso, Daryl, joder… me quitaría la ropa ahora mismo chasqueando los dedos si pudiera pero me inquieta que solo desees esto por lo todo lo que está pasando. Sé que no tenemos tiempo, maldita sea pero tienes que pensar en ti; tienes que hacerlo por ti…

–Lo hago por mí y lo hago por ti. Quiero que tú… quiero que seas tú quien… –Daryl agachó la mirada, sus mejillas ardían intensamente.

Daryl dejó escapar el aliento y se armó de valor para volver a posar sus ojos sobre Paul, que por un momento parecía haberse quedado sin aire. El corazón del arquero comenzó a latir aún más furioso, bombeando con rabia contra su pecho y de pronto se sintió invadido por una extraña sensación de desasosiego.

El arquero tragó saliva mientras Paul continuaba allí de pie, paralizado igual que una figura de hielo, observándole como si estuviera intentando atravesarle el cerebro con la mirada. De forma casi inconsciente, Daryl echó un vistazo al jersey que sujetaba entre las manos, como si la última parte racional que funcionaba en su cerebro, le estuviera pidiendo que se lo pusiera de nuevo, y saliera de allí antes de seguir haciendo el ridículo mientras imploraba un poco de cariño, igual que un perro abandonado pero entonces Paul comenzó a moverse, caminando hacia él.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó con suavidad, después de detenerse frente a él.

Daryl suspiró, sintiéndose más nervioso de lo que había estado tan solo un segundo antes.

–Sí…

Estaba asustado, estaba terriblemente asustado pero quería hacerlo. _Joder_ , deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba hacerlo por él y deseaba hacerlo por Paul. Quería poder entregarle aunque fuera una pequeña parte de ese hombre que había salido a la luz después de tantos años escondido en sí mismo. _Sí_ , estaba seguro. Estaba completamente seguro de que si esas iban a ser las últimas horas que iban a poder estar juntos, las exprimiría hasta el último segundo.

Daryl pestañeó, borrando todos esos pensamientos como quien deshace el humo de un cigarro en el aire, en cuanto Paul le quitó el jersey marrón y lo arrojó de nuevo sobre la cama. Luego posó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho desnudo y las deslizó por su cuello hasta que las colocó a ambos lados de su cara.

–Si en cualquier momento te sientes incómodo, dímelo, ¿vale?

Daryl solo pudo mover la cabeza como respuesta, y sin esperar un segundo más el scout posó sus labios sobre los suyos.

Compartieron besos cortos y suaves, acompañados de alientos cálidos y nerviosos. Sus lenguas se rozaban cuidadosamente, probándose con cada roce mientras Paul movía sus manos por su rostro, sus hombros y sus brazos, tocando cada centímetro de su piel expuesta.

Daryl emitió un sonido grave con su garganta al notar el tacto suave de los dedos del scout sobre él. Él también quería sentirle, tocarle, pero Paul aún llevaba puesta esa estúpida y enorme sudadera negra. Y de nuevo, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el scout se separó de él y comenzó a tirar de la prenda. Daryl le ayudó a quitársela, tirándola al suelo en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos.

El arquero no pudo evitar estudiarle, era la primera vez que veía a Paul así; que veía su torso delgado pero definido, aquellos brazos finos pero fuertes y que podían derribar a un hombre con la facilidad y agilidad de un gato audaz. Daryl siguió observándole, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación: su piel blanca y suave, la línea de vello oscuro que descendía por su vientre hasta perderse bajo la goma de sus pantalones, la cicatriz que lucía cerca de su ombligo…

–¿Qué? –preguntó Paul mirándole con curiosidad.

–Nada… deberías de comer un poco más.

Paul rio y a continuación se lanzó de nuevo contra él reclamando sus labios en un beso que ya no pretendía ser ni sutil ni delicado. Daryl jadeó y le rodeó con sus brazos, estrechándole contra él mientras la presión de sus cuerpos y sus labios aumentaba, envueltos en un abrazo sediento.

Se besaron durante un largo rato como si nada más existiera a su alrededor, como si el mañana no fuera importarte, como si aquella guerra no estuviera a punto de rasgar sus mundos en dos.

Daryl abrió los ojos cuando sus piernas chocaron contra el borde de la cama, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ninguno de los dos se hubiera movido. Entonces Paul le empujó suavemente y el arquero cayó de espaldas contra el mismo colchón sobre en el que habían estado intentando dormir hacía tan solo unas horas.

El arquero extendido sus brazos para recibir a Paul, cuando este se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo ardiente. Besándose como si el mundo realmente fuera a acabarse mañana.

Un bronco gemido se escapó de la garganta de Daryl cuando Paul se separó de su boca y comenzó a trazar una línea de besos que descendían desde su mejilla, moviéndose por su cuello y su pecho. La tensión estremeció el estómago del arquero mientras los labios y la lengua de Paul marcaban cada centímetro de su piel, hasta que se detuvo y volvió a posar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él para robarle otro beso firme.

Daryl se dejó llevar completamente, abriendo sus labios casi de forma inconsciente, dejando que sus alientos se encontraran otra vez y gimiendo contra la boca del scout. El arquero se sintió deshacerse bajo el calor de su cuerpo, dejando a un lado esa tensión que parecía acompañarle todo el tiempo como si de su propia sombra se tratara, y abandonando momentáneamente todos esos miedos que había sentido en un principio.

Daryl solo pudo articular una serie de murmullos incoherentes mientras sus manos viajaban sin rumbo por la espalda y caderas de Paul. El scout presionó sus cuerpos aún más y el arquero notó un eléctrico cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Sus pantalones cada vez más apretados alrededor de él.

Necesitaba coger aire pero Daryl se veía incapaz de separar su boca de la de Paul o de aflojar aquel abrazo abrasador que estaban compartiendo. Se besaron sin parar durante lo que parecieron horas, explorando con sus labios y sus manos cada rincón de su piel, mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban y quemaban con cada movimiento.

Entonces Paul rompió el contacto, irguiendo su espalda, sentándose sobre él. Daryl gimió al sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre la presión palpitante en sus pantalones pero la sensación duró poco, pues Paul se movió, separando ligeramente las piernas del arquero y se colocó de rodillas entre ellas.

Los ojos del scout no abandonaron los suyos en ningún momento. Sus manos se posaron sobre sus muslos y las deslizó hacia arriba lentamente. Daryl cerró los ojos dejando escapar un gruñido ahogado cuando una de las manos se posó sobre su entrepierna moviéndose a lo largo de su ya más que evidente erección.

–Si quieres que pare solo tienes que decirlo.

–Estás de broma… –contestó el arquero en apenas un aliento.

Daryl abrió los ojos cuando Paul apartó las manos y las posó sobre el colchón, y le vio reír. Aquel maldito charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba iba a terminar volviéndole loco, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

El arquero estaba a punto de protestar pero Paul se inclinó hacia delante posando sus labios cerca de su ombligo y besó su piel desde sus costados y caderas, hasta su bajo vientre, jugando con sus labios y su lengua, y prologando aquel momento más de lo que Daryl se creía capaz de aguantar.

El hormigueo que sentía en el estómago se volvió doloroso cuando los dedos de Paul se aferraron a la goma elástica de sus pantalones. Ni siquiera supo como, pero en un segundo el scout deshizo el nudo del cordón y deslizó la prenda hacia abajo solo lo suficiente para revelar su erección. Daryl no pudo reprimir el gemido que se escapó de su boca cuando Paul lamió toda la longitud de su miembro antes de envolver sus labios alrededor de él.

–Oh, joder…

El arquero se mordió los labios como si estuviera intentando retener dentro de él todos esos sonidos que le estaban estrangulando la garganta. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, aunque sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar a Paul mientras su cuerpo vibrara con el contacto húmedo de sus labios y su lengua.

El scout sustituyó entonces su boca por su mano, y se inclinó hacia delante, volviendo a capturar sus labios en un beso incendiario. La habitación se llenó de suspiros y murmullos jadeantes, mientras las manos de Daryl vagaban tratando de memorizar el sentir del calor de la piel de Paul sobre la suya propia.

Daryl gruñó como protesta cuando el scout rompió de nuevo aquel contacto y se movió para intentar alcanzar con una mano uno de los cajones de la cómoda que había junto a la cama. El arquero aprovechó ese momento para levantar la cabeza y presionar un beso contra el hombro de Paul.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó el arquero con voz ronca mientras recorría el contorno de su cuello con sus labios.

–No seas tan impaciente –contestó Paul con una sonrisa, volviéndose hacia él y besándole de nuevo.

Aquel beso duró poco, Paul se colocó de nuevo de rodillas entre las piernas de Daryl y comenzó a deslizar sus pantalones sobre sus muslos. El arquero le ayudó hasta que finalmente consiguieron deshacerse de ellos.

–Otra vez… –comentó entonces Daryl.

–Otra vez, qué.

–Yo desnudo y tú vestido.

–¿Quieres quitarme la ropa, Dixon?

Daryl se tomó aquella pregunta como una invitación y no se lo pensó ni tan siquiera un segundo, se sentó sobre la cama, aferró el trasero de Paul con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia él para presionar sus labios en su vientre. El arquero sonrió cuando escuchó a Paul jadear con sorpresa, y se deleitó con el tacto de su piel tibia y suave. Después posó una mano sobre la creciente excitación del scout.

–Mierda, Daryl… –exclamó Paul en un aliento.

Incluso él estaba sorprendido de lo que estaba haciendo, sorprendido por ese arrojo que parecía haber demolido de su mente toda aquella abyección que le había oprimido durante tantos años, pero ese era el efecto que Paul tenía sobre él. _Sí_ , aquel condenado charlatán había conseguido arrancarle aquella coraza de falsa protección y ahora, libre de toda esa presión, solo quería tocarle y sentirle sin que nada más se interpusiera entre ellos.

Daryl comenzó a deslizar los pantalones grises de Paul por sus caderas, sin dejar de besarle. Sus manos temblaban en una combinación extraña de nerviosismo y emoción. Paul colocó las manos sobre las suyas y le ayudó hasta que pudo quitárselos y arrojarlos al suelo.

Daryl le observó entonces, bajo la atenta y paciente mirada de Paul, aunque en esta ocasión el arquero no se fijó en nada en concreto. En aquel momento solo estaba mirando a un hombre; un hombre completamente desnudo delante de él, y por primera vez en su vida no se sintió avergonzado o afrentado por desearlo de la forma en que lo hacía.

Paul tomó entonces su cara entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos, y se inclinó para capturar sus labios en un beso suave y tierno. Después lo empujó ligeramente y los dos cayeron de nuevo entre las almohadas. Daryl envolvió al scout en sus brazos y se besaron durante un buen rato.

Cuando se separaron, Daryl se fijó en lo que Paul había sacado del cajón de la cómoda. Sobre la cama había un bote de lubricante y un par de preservativos. Inmediatamente su corazón comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que por un momento creyó que le rompería las costillas. Hasta ese instante se había sentido como en una especie de sueño, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello era real, muy real, de que estaban a punto de hacerlo, de que iba a entregarse a Paul como nunca se había entregado a nadie.

–No tienes por qué hacer esto, Daryl –dijo el scout, probablemente leyendo el miedo que se había instalado en cada arruga de su rostro.

–Quiero hacerlo, es solo que…

–Lo sé… iremos despacio…

Paul volvió a besarle, intentado liberar parte de esa tensión que se había agarrado a los músculos del arquero.

–Date la vuelta –dijo entonces, en un susurro.

Daryl arrugó la frente, no muy seguro.

–Confía en mí –respondió Paul con voz suave.

El arquero se giró, colocándose boca abajo y sintió el peso del cuerpo cálido de Paul sobre él al instante. El scout se inclinó para dejar un rastro de besos por su espalda. Luego se irguió, sentándose a ahorcajadas, y como había hecho hacía dos noches en el tráiler, comenzó a mensajearle los hombros.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

–Sí…

Después movió sus manos a lo largo de toda su espalda, deslizándolas con suavidad. Daryl intentó relajarse bajo el tacto cálido del scout pero notaba la sangre burbujeando en sus venas a medida que sus dedos descendían, hasta que sus palmas se posaron sobre su trasero. Daryl sintió que el aliento se le atoraba en la garganta.

Paul repitió aquel masaje durante un rato, después cogió el bote de lubricante, aunque en esa posición Daryl no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Un aliento agitado resbaló de sus labios cuando notó el líquido sobre su piel, resbalando lentamente entre sus nalgas. Luego sintió que Paul hacía el mismo recorrido del gel con su dedo. El corazón del arquero bombeaba con una intensidad dolorosa y un gruñido estrangulado arañó su garganta cuando después de un momento de simples caricias, Paul deslizó un dedo dentro de él.

Aquel tacto íntimo sacudió a Daryl, que hundió los dedos en las sábanas intentando liberarse de la tensión que le atenazó. Paul se inclinó sobre él para murmurar en su oído palabras que el arquero no fue capaz de retener en sus oídos, solo podía centrar su atención en la mano de Paul mientras su dedo se movía dentro de él.

Daryl volvió la cabeza hacia un lado, rozando su mejilla contra los labios de Paul que no dejaba de susurrarle cosas. El calor de su aliento sobre su piel, le hizo sentir mejor, aunque sus músculos parecían incapaces de relajarse.

Paul se movió solo lo justo para presionar un beso caliente en su nuca, después mordió ligeramente la unión del cuello y hombro de Daryl. El arquero respondió al contacto con un profundo jadeo y aprovechándose de aquel momento, Paul introdujo otro dedo dentro de él.

–Oh, joder…

Daryl hundió la cabeza en la almohada presionando instintivamente las caderas contra la mano de Paul. La danza de sus dedos consiguió arrancarle un gemido ahogado. El scout se inclinó lo suficiente para posar su frente contra el hombro de Daryl. El arquero jadeó, tensándose y retorciéndose involuntariamente.

De pronto Daryl exhaló con fuerza, entre el alivio y la frustración, cuando Paul dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y se movió solo un poco para coger uno de los preservativos que había dejado sobre la cama.

–Podemos parar ahora –susurró en su oído.

Daryl podía notar su corazón golpear contra el colchón, ni siquiera se veía capaz de formular una respuesta coherente, aunque tenía claro que no iba a parar ahora, las ansias de sentirle comenzaban a ser mucho más fuertes que cualquier posible recelo. Y aunque sus palabras habían sonado firmes, la agitación en la voz de Paul dejaba claro que su deseo era tan abrumador como el suyo.

–Hazlo… –gruñó finalmente.

Paul resopló y se movió hacia atrás, separando las piernas del arquero y colocando ambas manos sobre sus caderas, instándole a que las levantara. Daryl obedeció cambiando de postura. Luego miró hacia atrás y vio a Paul poniéndose el condón, y colocándose a escasos centímetros de él.

Daryl volvió la cabeza de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y respirando lentamente a la espera de lo que sabía que iba a doler. Sin embargo lo quería, su cuerpo entero parecía sacudirse con aquel irreconocible deseo.

Paul empujó solo lo suficiente, moviéndose lentamente dentro de él, Daryl gimió y se estremeció y Paul se detuvo un momento. El scout colocó ambas manos sobre las caderas de Daryl y comenzó a mecerse suavemente. Daryl se dejó llevar por el dolor caliente, y empujó inconscientemente contra la intrusión demandando más.

Daryl escuchó el jadeo profundo de Paul tras él y el scout respondió a ese movimiento presionando con un poco más de fuerza, hundiéndose cada vez más dentro de él. El arquero sentía que el aire se atascaba en su garganta y su cuerpo se tensaba de forma incontrolable.

Paul se inclinó hacia delante, Daryl podía sentir su cuerpo sobre su espalada, entonces movió su mano derecha, deslizándola hacia abajo, por su cadera, hasta que envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su erección y comenzó a moverlos.

–Paul…

Su nombre había llenado el aire con un gemido suplicante aunque Daryl no tenía muy claro qué era lo que quería en ese momento, y tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello porque Paul empujó dentro de él aún con más fuerza, mientras su mano seguía deslizándose a lo largo de su miembro.

–Respira, Daryl… –susurró Paul.

Daryl solo pudo balbucear palabras inconexas, sus músculos reaccionando de forma descontrolada ante aquel dolor y aquella excitación que le invadían a partes iguales, y que luchaban entre sí por hacerse con el dominio de la situación, mientras Paul se mecía lentamente en un auténtico ejercicio de autocontrol, para dejar que sus cuerpos se adaptaran completamente.

Entonces Paul posó de nuevo su mano sobre la cadera del arquero y se movió fuera de él. Daryl miró hacia atrás sorprendido por la necesidad que le agitó en ese momento de volver a sentirle dentro de él. Y respondiendo a su demandada, aunque ni siquiera la hubiera formulado en voz alta, Paul le penetró de nuevo, lentamente, pero con una presión mucho más urgente.

Daryl gimió con fuerza llevado por la sorpresa y el deseo arrollador que cada vez encendía más su cuerpo. Y aquel sonido pareció tener un efecto inmediato sobre el scout, que se movió de nuevo hacia atrás, pero solo lo suficiente para volver a embestir contra Daryl, esta vez enterrándose profundamente en él con un intenso gemido de placer.

El arquero respondió con un grito involuntario pero se echó hacia atrás, pidiendo más, mientras las sacudidas de placer y dolor drenaban cada músculo de su cuerpo que ardía con un calor que parecía nacer de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Paul posó su cuerpo sobre el de Daryl y aquel peso fue suficiente para que los dos cayeran sobre las sábanas, pegados el uno contra el otro sin que el scout dejara de moverse dentro y fuera, mientras besaba los hombros de Daryl, y su cuello, y cada pequeño trozo de piel que estuviera a su alcance.

El cuerpo de Daryl temblaba con cada empuje, su aliento volviéndose cada vez más errático mientras ahogaba los gemidos incontrolables que se escapaban de su garganta contra la almohada.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el scout mientras besaba su mejilla.

Daryl no respondió, solo movió la cara para que sus labios pudieran encontrarse en un beso tan húmedo como cálido, acompañado de intensos jadeos que llenaron el aire denso de la habitación.

Gruñendo, Paul cambió de posición, colocándose de rodillas, llevándose a Daryl consigo. El arquero se sentía estremecer cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban, su aliento se escapaba en pequeño jadeos y cada embestida forzaba un gemido entre sus labios, mientras el sudor empapaba y resbalaba por su piel.

–Dios… joder…

Y siguieron durante lo que parecieron horas, luchando por respirar mientras se tensaban el uno contra el otro.

–Date la vuelta –dijo entonces Paul.

Daryl se giró y sintió cierto alivio al posar su espalda contra el colchón, aunque Paul no le permitió ni un segundo de respiro, pues se dejó caer sobre él atrapando su boca con la suya, obligándole a abrir los labios, para sumergirse en un beso que borró de la mente de Daryl cualquier atisbo de pensamiento racional que pudiera quedarle.

Entonces Paul volvió a entrar dentro de él y Daryl gruñó contra la boca del scout pero sus labios se mantuvieron pegados mientras sus cuerpos se movían como uno solo.

Daryl respiró hondo cuando por fin se separaron, el calor que recorría su cuerpo comenzaba a marearle. Entonces escuchó a Paul sisear una maldición y notó que sus caderas perdían ritmo y las sacudidas se volvían cada vez más erráticas.

–Joder… no voy a aguantar mucho más.

Casi por instinto Daryl rodeó con una mano su propia erección y comenzó a estimularse, mientras que la otra la hundía en el pelo del scout, empujándole hacia él para apoderarse de su boca y atrapar en su garganta el gemido intenso que se escapó de los labios de Paul.

Con el paso de los segundos los jadeos se volvieron más agudos y rápidos, Daryl sabía que Paul estaba al límite y él podía sentir que su cuerpo también comenzaba a temblar de forma incontrolable.

–Daryl… joder…

Paul dejó escapar un grito asfixiado, y su cuerpo tembló mientras se liberaba con violencia dentro de él, y eso fue suficiente para que Daryl sintiera un calor abrasador que le arrastró con él, haciéndole estremecerse, respirando con dificultad, hasta que finalmente estalló en una ola de placer que creyó que le rompería en dos.

Durante un buen rato en la habitación no pudo escucharse más que el sonido de sus respiraciones mientras intentaban recuperar su ritmo habitual.

Daryl notaba la humedad de su orgasmo salpicando todo su abdomen, pero aquello no parecía importarles a ninguno de los dos. Daryl rodeaba a Paul con sus brazos, una mano sobre su espalda, la otra acariciaba su pelo, mientras que Paul yacía encima de él con su cara enterrada en su cuello. Daryl sentía el calor de su respiración con cada movimiento errático de su pecho.

–No tienes ni idea… –dijo entonces el scout, hablándole al oído entre alientos–, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que sentí algo como esto.

–Yo nunca había sentido nada así, antes.

Daryl pudo percibir la sonrisa de Paul sobre su piel, después el scout presionó sus labios en su cuello ofreciéndole un beso dulce y suave.

Definitivamente Daryl nunca había sentido nada ni remotamente parecido a eso. Aquel torrente de emociones físicas y mentales que le hacían perder la razón por completo. Sin embargo, pronto notó una fuerte y angustiosa presión en el pecho, al recordar y comprender que esa podría ser la primera y la última vez que pudiera experimentar algo así.

  

***

  

El cielo comenzaba a clarear en el horizonte tiñendo las nubes de naranjas y rosas. Paul se sentaba en su sillón, en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado, junto a la ventana. Una pierna apoyada sobre el alfeizar, la otra posada en el suelo moviéndose inquieta arriba y abajo, mientras él intentaba distraerse observando las copas de los árboles iluminarse con los primeros rayos de sol.

Le habría gustado estar en la cama acurrucado junto a Daryl, pero después de asesarse el arquero se había quedado dormido rápidamente. Él, sin embargo, y como venía pasado desde hacía semanas, no había sido capaz de dejarse atrapar por esa placentera inconsciencia. Ni siquiera después de lo que acababa de pasar allí entre los dos, o quizá era precisamente por eso por lo que el scout se veía incapaz de pegar ojo.

Paul sintió un abrasador hormigueo en el estomago tan solo con pensarlo, aún le costaba creer lo que había pasado y más aún que hubiera sido Daryl quién se lo hubiera pedido.

El scout se frotó los ojos con desgana, tal vez no fuera capaz de sucumbir al sueño pero seguía sintiéndose tremendamente cansado. Y aún así una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios; una sonrisa triste, eso sí, porque eso era todo, aquel tiempo que tanto había asustado a Daryl había llegado a su fin.

Suspiró pesadamente y volvió la cabeza cuando escuchó un gemido bronco al otro lado de la habitación. Vio a Daryl moverse entre las sábanas mientras trataba de desperezarse. El scout sonrió y se levantó acercándose para sentarse al borde de la cama, y nada más sentir su peso el arquero abrió los ojos, mirándole durante unos segundos con el ceño fruncido.

–Buenos días –dijo Paul con voz suave.

Daryl se incorporó lentamente, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero de la cama sin variar un ápice esa expresión de desconcierto que parecía incapaz de borrar de la cara. Luego le miró de arriba abajo, y su frente se arrugó aún más al comprobar que Paul ya estaba vestido.

El arquero miró el reloj, que en ese momento marcaba las siete y veintitrés.

–¿Por qué no me has despertado? –preguntó con voz ronca.

–Por que aún tenías tiempo para descansar un poco.

Daryl no parecía especialmente satisfecho con aquella respuesta, y Paul sabía que probablemente deseaba hacer alguna mención a su ya preocupante falta de sueño. Sin embargo, y por una vez, el arquero no dijo nada.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó el scout entonces.

Daryl dejó caer los hombros y su expresión se relajó.

–Raro…

Paul sonrió.

–Vaya… cuanta sinceridad.

El arquero se ruborizó ligeramente y agachó la mirada.

–No es eso… es –suspiró–, me siento bien pero… también me siento triste, y frustrado, y cabreado… todo al mismo tiempo.

Paul dibujó una mueca. Comprendía perfectamente lo que Daryl quería decir porque él sentía exactamente lo mismo. El scout posó una mano sobre su mejilla y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

–Ojalá las cosas fueran diferentes… –comentó Paul con pesar.

–No lo sé –dijo Daryl en un susurro–, yo nunca he tenido nada… el mundo tuvo que acabarse para darme cuenta de que había gente ahí con la que podía conectar… Rick, Carol, Maggie… tú. Supongo que no puedo quejarme, creo que ya tengo más de lo que merezco.

Paul sonrió apartando algunos mechones de pelo de su cara.

–Te mereces más de lo que piensas, aunque quizá tengamos que luchar para poder conseguirlo.

Daryl se separó de él y le miró a los ojos.

–Tal vez… –dijo, luego comenzó a mover la cabeza, como si de pronto aquellas palabras hubieran cobrado un nuevo sentido para él y su expresión suave se transformó en una de plena confianza– sí… luchemos por ello. Salgamos ahí y acabemos de una vez con esos hijos de puta.

  

***

 

Fuera de Barrington House las coches se colocaban uno detrás de otro listos para partir.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer con Gregory? –preguntó Rick cerrando el maletero donde había guardado parte de las armas que habían prestado a Hilltop.

–Olvidaos de Gregory por el momento –contestó Maggie–, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos.

Rick suspiró y sacudió la cabeza como si aún no fuera capaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

–Supongo que así es nuestra vida ahora –comentó Michonne acercándose a Maggie para envolverla en un profundo abrazo–, un día estamos de celebración, al siguiente nos preparamos para una guerra.

–Puedo ir contigo –dijo Daryl solo unos metros más atrás, de pie junto al coche que Paul estaba preparando para él.

–No, te necesitan allí.

–Podrías necesitar ayuda…

–Estaré bien.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Rick acercándose a ellos.

–Sí, puedo hacer esto solo.

Michonne, Maggie, Aaron y Tara, también se unieron a ellos.

–Llegaré allí, les contaré todo e intentaré que se preparen para salir cuanto antes. Esperad nuestra llegada como mucho en dos días –apuntó el scout.

–Sí, yo prepararé todo para que Hilltop también esté allí en dos días –añadió Maggie.

Todos se miraron, por un instante reticentes a poner fin a aquella despedida, pero sabían que tenían que hacerlo, sabían que tenían que ponerse en marcha sin más demoras.

Maggie fue la primera en dar el paso, abrazándose a Paul.

–Ten cuidado –susurró ella en su oído.

Paul no pudo responder, las palabras parecían haberse quedado atascadas en su garganta. Tras unos segundos, se separaron y después Maggie se abrazó a Daryl. El scout se apartó de ellos para dejar que el grupo se dijera adiós con calma e intimidad. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Alex se encontraba no muy lejos de allí observándoles.

–Hola… –dijo el scout acercándose a él.

Alex sin embargo no contestó, solo le miró a los ojos durante un momento hasta que finalmente le cogió una mano, apartó ligeramente la manga de su camisa y colocó una pulsera de cuero sobre su muñeca.

–Mi hermana pequeña me hizo esta pulsera –comentó con suavidad mientras la ataba–, la hizo cuando estaba a punto de examinarme para terminar la carrera, me dijo que me traería suerte. Siempre he dicho que no soy una persona supersticiosa, que no creo en estas cosas pero… lo cierto es que pasé todos los exámenes, y desde entonces siempre he tenido la sensación de que me ha ayudado de alguna forma u otra.

–Alex, no creo que deba…

–Tú solo devuélvemela cuando regreses, ¿vale?

El auxiliar le dio un abrazo rápido y después se dirigió hacia el barracón hospital.

Junto a los coches todos esperaban, ahora sí, listos para partir. A su alrededor la gente de Hilltop trabajaba con normalidad, completamente ajena a lo que estaba pasando allí realmente. Para ellos aquello no era más que otra expedición de las muchas que se solían realizar, nadie podía imaginarse que en ese momento daba comienzo una nueva etapa en sus vidas, un nuevo camino que se abría en dos sendas: la de la vitoria o la de la derrota.

Paul había ansiado aquello de alguna manera, había ansiado poder liberarse de la tiranía de aquel lunático, pero de pronto sentía una ansiedad asfixiante oprimiéndole el pecho, y sabía que en gran medida se debía a la perspectiva de separarse de Daryl y del resto. El arquero tenía razón, lo que estaba por venir era totalmente impredecible y esa podía ser realmente la última vez que todos ellos se vieran con vida.

El scout abrió la puerta del coche dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, luego miró al resto, que también parecían arrastrar con ellos una ola de dudas, aunque sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás; era momento de ponerse en marcha.

Entonces todos comenzaron a meterse dentro de los coches. Todos menos Daryl, que no apartaba los ojos de él. El arquero murmuró algo ininteligible y después se acercó en un par de zancadas apresuradas, cogió su cara en sus manos y capturó sus labios en un beso fuerte e intenso, cargado de sentimientos, aunque el más ávido de todos ellos en ese momento fuese el de la desesperación.

Cuando el arquero le soltó, caminó de nuevo hacia el coche sin apartar los ojos de él.

–Dos días… –dijo entonces intentado controlar esa voz que estaba a punto de romperse–, dos días… no me hagas ir a buscar ese culo perezoso, ¿eh?

Las puertas se cerraron y Paul también entró en su coche suspirando pesadamente. Posó una mano sobre el volante mientras observaba el otro vehículo atravesar los muros de Hilltop y alejarse a toda velocidad. Entonces cogió aire y arrancó el motor. Había llegado el momento, había llegado la hora de cambiar las cosas.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

El eco del sonido de la voz de Rick reverberando en las paredes de la iglesia, era lo único que conseguía mantener a Daryl con la mente despierta. Habían llegado a primera hora de la tarde, y nada más bajarse de los coches, Rick había convocado a todo el mundo para exponer el grave problema al que iban a tener que enfrentarse.

–En dos días esperamos la llegada de la gente de Hilltop y de El Reino –apuntó–, no solo vendrán para ayudarnos, sino también para poner fin a todo este asunto de una vez por todas. Mientras tanto organizaremos diferentes grupos para realizar guardias y batidas alrededor de Alexandria, y así asegurarnos de que no hay nadie que no sea amigo merodeando por la zona.

–¿Y qué pasa si los salvadores se presentan antes? –preguntó el Padre Gabriel.

Rick le observó fijamente durante unos breves segundos al mismo tiempo que llenaba sus pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire.

–Pues les plantaremos cara con lo que tenemos.

Después de organizar los grupos y turnos para las diferentes tareas, abandonaron la iglesia. El ambiente que les rodeaba se había vuelto espeso y reservado, como una niebla invisible adhiriéndose a sus ropas y calándoles hasta los huesos. Se habían estado preparando para esto, era cierto, pero ahora que el enfrentamiento ya era una cuestión inminente, la realidad de la situación parecía haberles golpeado con una virulencia inesperada.

La noche cayó de prisa, demasiado quizá, pensó Daryl sentando en las escaleras del porche de la casa de Aaron y Eric. Un cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios mientras afilaba con esmero su cuchillo.

–Vaya… ¿de dónde has sacado ese cuchillo? Es muy bonito.

Daryl se giró en cuanto la voz de Aaron cortó el aire tenso que se respiraba. El arquero estaba tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado al otro hombre salir de la casa y acercarse a él. Por un momento tuvo la sensación de que su mente aún no había abandonado Hilltop, ni Barrington House, ni la habitación de Paul, ni la sensación de sus sábanas abrazando su cuerpo; ni tampoco todo lo demás…

Daryl suspiró pesadamente. No quería pensar en todo lo demás porque entonces su estómago comenzaba a contraerse como si estuviera recibiendo cientos de puñetazos. El recuerdo de sus labios, del roce de su piel contra la suya, de esas manos que le habían acariciado como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

–Sí, es un cuchillo muy bonito. El herrero de Hilltop lo hizo.

–¿En serio? –preguntó Aaron sentándose a su lado y quitándoselo de las manos para poder examinarlo–. Es un trabajo impresionante.

Daryl se mantuvo callado un instante, de pronto meditando la necesidad de hacer el siguiente apunte, pero finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca de forma casi espontánea.

–Paul le pidió que lo hiciera para mí…

Los labios de Aaron se curvaron al instante.

–La verdad es que no entiendo por qué lo hizo –continuó el arquero–, en aquel momento yo estaba siendo un auténtico gilipollas con él y con todos los demás.

–A lo mejor es que simplemente es una buena persona –contestó Aaron devolviéndole el cuchillo.

–Lo es…

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la noche que se cernía sobre ellos, y durante un largo rato solo pudo escucharse el sonido agudo del filo del cuchillo rasgando contra la piedra de afilar.

–¿Por qué no entramos dentro a comer un poco? –preguntó Aaron, irrumpiendo finalmente aquella fingida tranquilidad.

–No tengo hambre –contestó Daryl con voz ronca.

–Ya… ¿sabes qué? Yo tampoco tengo hambre pero por desgracia no vamos a conseguir ganar esta guerra si solo nos dedicamos a lamentarnos por las esquinas –Aaron se puso en pie–. Venga, arriba, vamos a preparar unos deliciosos espaguetis, y estaba vez los haremos al estilo de Eric, ¿cómo suena eso?

Una tímida sonrisa alivió la tensión en el rostro de Daryl.

–No suena mal.

Los dos hombres entraron en la casa y comenzaron a prepararse algo para comer. De un armario Aaron sacó dos velas que encendió y colocó sobre la mesa. Después, de una alacena, sacó un vajilla de porcelana, que se intuía bastante cara, y que el arquero no había visto hasta ese momento. El hombre posó tres platos sobre la encimera, luego, reticente, cogió uno de ellos y lo volvió a guardar en su lugar.

–Todavía no me acostumbro –dijo con un hilo de voz–. Eric y yo encontramos esta vajilla el mismo día que nos mudamos a la casa; parece que se vaya a romper tan solo con mirarla. Eric siempre decía que debíamos reservarla para una ocasión especial –rio con tristeza, entonces–, supongo que ésta puede ser una ocasión especial.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque…

Porque aquella podía ser la última vez que pudieran sentarse juntos a cenar unos simples e insulsos espaguetis. Daryl estaba convencido de que aquellas habrían sido las palabras de Aaron, si el hombre se hubiera molestado en formularlas en voz alta, pero no lo hizo, así que el arquero cogió los platos y los colocó a cada lado de la mesa, luego buscó unos tenedores y unos vasos y se sentó. Aaron le acompañó poco después con la cena y una botella de vino, y cenaron en silencio durante un buen rato.

–No van a atacar esta noche, aunque estoy seguro de que probablemente lo harán mañana –dijo el arquero de pronto.

–¿Por qué crees eso? –preguntó Aaron con cierta alarma en su voz.

–Porque así es nuestra maldita suerte. No creo que ni ese Rey Loco, ni Hilltop lleguen a tiempo.

–Lo intentaremos…

Daryl movió la cabeza consciente de que no tenían más opciones que hacerlo.

–Paul me dijo ayer que estaba asustado –comentó después de un rato, en apenas un susurro–, le dije que yo también lo estaba, pero en realidad lo que me da miedo no es morir, es… es quedarme aquí y ver cómo otros se van; estoy cansado de eso…

Por un momento Aaron no dijo nada, solo contempló la comida en su plato, pensativo.

–Lo siento –dijo Daryl entonces.

–¿Por qué?

–Por decir estas gilipolleces, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que habéis tenido que pasar tú, y Tara y Maggie…

Aaron movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–A veces he querido cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos nunca pero luego pienso que lo único que he querido siempre es que Eric fuera feliz, y sé que él no sería feliz si supiera que esa clase de cosas se me pasan por la cabeza. No es fácil, pero al final no nos queda más remedio que aceptar que nosotros seguimos aquí, y que tal vez sea por algo. No creo en esas tonterías del destino, pero está claro que con ellos o sin ellos la vida sigue.

Daryl asintió pero el nudo que se formó en su garganta era tan fuerte que por un momento tuvo la sensación de que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Y de pronto se sintió culpable por haber sacado el tema, aunque el otro hombre posó una mano sobre la suya, y le ofreció una mirada cálida y amable.

–Eh… –dijo con voz suave–, me alegro mucho por ti, lo digo en serio, Daryl. Y no solo porque hayas encontrado a alguien capaz de poner una sonrisa en tu cara; sino, sobre todo, porque por fin te has encontrado a ti mismo –Aaron le soltó la mano entonces–. Terminemos la cena antes de que se enfríe.

 

***

  

–Toma –comentó Rosita ofreciéndole un trozo de pan y un poco de queso.

Daryl cogió la comida aunque su apetito había ido menguando con el paso de las horas. El arquero seguía sintiendo un nudo estrangulándole la boca del estómago, pero tal y como Aaron había dicho, no iban a poder plantar cara a los salvadores cargándose simplemente de buenas intenciones.

Aquella mañana se había levantado antes incluso de que los primeros rayos de sol se colaran por la ventana de su cuarto. Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche, pensando en un sin fin de estrategias que podrían haber funcionado de contar con más gente de la que disponían realmente en Alexandria, pero al final comprendía que no tenían más que de la protección de los muros que les rodeaban, y sabía que ni eso era ya suficiente.

Sin embargo, era cuando pensaba en Paul cuando su pecho se contraía de verdad, encogiéndose como si una mano invisible le estuviera oprimiendo los pulmones. Sabía que no debía de preocuparse en exceso por él, sabía que Paul era más que capaz de apañárselas solo. Seguramente había llegado sin mayores problemas al El Reino y ya se encontraba planeando, junto al Rey Loco, su partida hacia a Alexandria. Aún así no podía evitar imaginárselo encontrando algún tipo de contratiempo en mitad del camino, algo que le retrasara o algo que le pudiera hacer daño, mientras él estaba allí, sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, sin poder hacer nada para ayudarle.

Daryl suspiró y se llevó un cacho de pan a la boca, aunque lo masticó sin ganas. Llevaban unas cuantas horas merodeando por todos los alrededores de Alexandria. Vigilando, desde los bosques cercanos, dos de las carreteras que conducían directamente a la comunidad. Durante ese tiempo no se habían encontrado más que con algunos caminantes que se habían quitado de encima sin dificultades. Resultaba casi irónico que, tal y como se presentaba el mundo que les había tocado vivir, aquellos seres que caminaban entre ellos sin explicación alguna, fueran ya el menor de sus problemas.

–Así que… tú y Jesus –dijo Rosita, sentándose a comer sobre un tronco caído en el suelo.

Daryl la miró durante un breve segundo, luego volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre la carretera que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de allí, pero que era visible desde lo alto de la colina donde se encontraban.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Daryl con voz ronca.

Rosita simplemente se encogió de hombros.

–Nada, en realidad me sorprende lo poco que me sorprende –la mujer cambió de postura y siguió comiendo–. Nos quedan al menos un par de horas antes de que acabe nuestro turno. Por ese sendero –dijo señalando con el dedo una ruta invisible que se escondía bajo las hojas caídas–, podemos rodear Alexandria sin perder de vista la carretera.

Un ruido les sorprendió antes de que Daryl pudiera si quiera afirmar con la cabeza. Ambos se irguieron, completamente en alerta, y escucharon con atención hasta que se dieron cuenta de que solo se trataba de un caminante.

–Ya me encargo yo –dijo la mujer, metiéndose el último trozo de pan en la boca y caminando con decisión hacia la criatura.

Rosita clavó su cuchillo con rapidez y precisión contra la sien del caminante, una mujer corpulenta que llevaba puesto un camisón largo y raído, como si la muerte se hubiera encontrado con ella de la forma más inesperada.

–Sigamos –dijo Daryl entonces.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, ambos caminaron en silencio entre los troncos de los árboles. Sus sentidos puestos en cualquier cosa que se moviera a su alrededor y que no se tratara de hojas movidas por el viento, de animales huyendo asustados por su presencia o caminantes que se cruzaban a su paso como meras anécdotas a las que ya no merecía la pena prestar atención.

Se encontraban a poco menos de un kilómetro de distancia de Alexandria cuando Rosita se paró en secó, quedándose quieta igual que una estatua de cera. Daryl la observó atentamente, intentando averiguar qué podía ser lo que había echo que la mujer se detuviera de aquella forma, pero entonces escuchó claramente el rugir del motor de un coche, audible desde la distancia.

Los dos se miraron, y como si se hubieran dado una orden silenciosa que solo ellos podían haber entendido, comenzaron a correr entre los troncos de lo árboles buscando un lugar más elevado desde el que poder observar mejor.

Unos minutos después, alcanzaron una tímida colina situada no muy lejos de Alexandria. Desde allí se veía el lado opuesto a la puerta principal, y también la carretera que conducía directamente a la comunidad. Daryl sacó rápidamente unos prismáticos de la mochila que llevaba cargada a los hombros y escudriñó el horizonte, cuya luz comenzaba a apagarse con la inminente caída del sol.

–¿Ves algo? –preguntó Rosita en voz baja aunque en su tono podía distinguirse claramente un hilo de impaciencia.

–Veo un coche… una furgoneta negra.

–¿Solo un coche?

–Sí, solo un coche.

–Déjame ver –dijo Rosita quitándole los prismáticos. La mujer observó con atención durante unos segundos–. Es el coche de Negan.

Solo la mención de su nombre consiguió que la poca comida que Daryl había ingerido, se le revolviera en el estómago.

–¿Estás segura?

–Sí, es el mismo coche que con el que se presentó en su última visita pero…

–¿Pero qué?

–No tiene sentido que venga el solo.

Daryl le quitó nuevamente los prismáticos y escaneó toda la zona en busca de más vehículos, pero no consiguió ver nada más, ni siquiera un rastro de polvo perdido en el aire. Sin embargo, Rosita tenía razón, era extraño que solo apareciera él con unos pocos hombres.

–Abraham, aquí Rosita ¿me copias?

El arquero bajó los prismáticos y vio a rosita con la radio pegada a su boca.

–Abraham, aquí Rosita ¿me copias? –repitió.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la radio emitió un sonido.

–Aquí Abraham, te copio. ¿Habéis visto el coche?

Daryl y Rosita se miraron.

–Sí, hemos visto el coche. ¿Dónde estáis?

–Estamos entrando en Alexandria ahora mismo. Vamos prepararnos.

Incluso sobre la radio su voz sonaba agitada.

–Recibido. Daryl y yo aún estamos a un kilómetro, nos aseguraremos de que la zona está despejada. Este cabrón probablemente solo busca despistarnos.

Rosita dejó de hablar, sin embargo no hubo respuesta al otro lado de la radio. Daryl cogió de nuevo los prismáticos y observó.

–Están muy cerca. Vamos.

Se movieron de prisa entre la arboleda, mientras el atardecer iba tiñendo el ambiente con una luz de un color anaranjado que se iba tornado cada vez más oscura con el paso de los segundos. Daryl y Rosita corrieron como dos animales dispuestos a dar caza a una presa huidiza, hasta que se detuvieron no muy lejos de los muros de Alexandria. Durante el trayecto no habían vislumbrado nada alarmante, nada parecía indicar que hubiera más coches acercándose, y desde allí tampoco podían ver lo que estaba pasando dentro de la comunidad, aunque podían imaginarse que Negan ya habría llegado.

Inspeccionaron los alrededores durante un buen rato pero no encontraron nada, y la noche cayó sobre ellos más rápido de lo que hubieran deseado. Sin embargo, continuaron moviéndose por los bosques que rodeaban Alexandria, escudriñando la carretera hasta donde la oscuridad les permitía observar.

–Deberíamos volver –comentó Rosita en voz baja–, todo está demasiado tranquilo, incluso en la comunidad.

Daryl afirmó con la cabeza. Ciertamente aquella calma, lejos de resultar tranquilizante, consiguió ponerle aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

–Colémonos por la parte de atrás y veamos qué está pasando –añadió el arquero.

Los dos caminaron con sigilo de vuelta a la comunidad, acompañados en todo momento por el único sonido de sus pasos crepitando sobre la hojarasca seca, mientras que sus ojos se mantenían clavados en la negrura que parecía volverse más espesa e impenetrable con el paso de los minutos.

De pronto Daryl estiró un brazo y agarró a Rosita para evitar que siguiera avanzando. La mujer le miró con el ceño fruncido. Se encontraban ya a solo unos pocos metros de los muros de Alexandria y allí, a muy poca distancia de ellos y dándoles la espalda, había una figura agachada junto al tronco de un árbol. El arquero no podía distinguir si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer, pero su ropa negra le hacía parecer un ente nacido de la misma noche.

Daryl y Rosita se escondieron con cuidado tras unos árboles, y entonces la mujer golpeó el hombro del arquero. Daryl la miró, y Rosita le señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro lado. A unos metros pudieron observar otra figura agazapada, con sus ojos también puestos sobre los muros de Alexandria. Daryl miró en la dirección opuesta y no se sorprendió de ver otra más.

El arquero musitó en un aliento. Llevaba un rato sospechando que la mejor forma que tenían los salvadores de acercarse a Alexandria, sin ser vistos, era hacerlo a pie. Negan solo había aparecido, tal y como había dicho Rosita, como una simple distracción para dar tiempo a sus hombres a atacar de la forma más inesperada.

–Podemos dispararles, les tenemos a tiro –comentó Rosita en voz baja.

–Eso solo alertaría al resto; tiene que haber muchos más…

Entonces Daryl desenfundó su cuchillo y Rosita hizo lo mismo, luego le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, para que ella se encargara de la persona que se encontraba a su derecha mientras que él haría lo mismo con la que tenían en frente. Rosita afirmó y comenzó a moverse con sigilo.

Daryl la observó durante unos segundos, asegurándose de que no hacía mucho ruido y luego comenzó a moverse hacia la figura que se mantenía prácticamente inmóvil delante de él.

Por un momento el arquero se olvidó de respirar, era como si temiera que ese simple acto involuntario fuera suficiente para delatarle en medio de aquel bosque, donde estaba convencido que había muchos más como ese hombre o mujer que se acurrucaba igual que una roca, probablemente a la espera de órdenes.

Sus pisadas era lentas y menos precisas de lo que hubiera deseado, aunque había conseguido avanzar unos cuantos metros sin que la persona se hubiera percatado de su presencia, pero de pronto escuchó algo que le obligó a detenerse; un sonido afilado que rasgó el aire taciturno que los acompañaba.

Daryl se quedó quieto, escuchando atentamente, pero sin apartar los ojos de la figura oscura frente a él, que parecía haber erguido la espalda igual que un perro cuando es llamado por su dueño.

Entonces volvió a escucharlo, esta vez más cerca, era un silbido; un silbido que él conocía muy bien, pues lo había escuchado aquella noche en el claro, en el mismo sitio donde aquel maldito cabrón había acabado con la vida de Glenn.

Daryl respiró hondo, pero no tuvo ni un segundo para lamentarse ante aquel recuerdo, pues el otro hombre que había visto, el que se encontraba a su izquierda, respondió a esa extraña llamada silbando aquella misma melodía. Y después de ese silbido vino otro, esta vez a unos metros a su derecha. El arquero sintió que el corazón se volvía completamente loco en su pecho. Se estaban avisando los unos a otros, no le cabía la menor duda.

La persona que tenía delante, un hombre advirtió finalmente, se levantó antes de que el arquero pudiera pensar en seguir avanzando para atacarle. Daryl se fijó en que sujetaba algo en las manos, aunque no pudo distinguir de qué se trataba. Después metió una mano en un bolsillo y saco otro objeto más pequeño. Un mechero, comprendió en cuanto lo encendió y prendió fuego al trapo que sobresalía de la boca de la botella que sujetaba en la otra mano.

Daryl dio un paso atrás de forma inconsciente y comprobó, con cierta estupefacción, los diferentes puntos luminosos que fueron apareciendo de igual manera, a lo largo de todo el bosque que rodeaba Alexandria, como si se tratara de una hilera de luceros marcando una senda oculta en medio de la noche.

Rápidamente el arquero buscó a Rosita con la mirada. Igual que él, la mujer se había quedado paralizada observando aquellas llamas. Había cientos de ellas que iban revelando, como espectros de fuego, la posición que los salvadores habían mantenido fuera del alcance de su vista hasta ese momento.

De nuevo el arquero dio un paso un atrás, e intentó advertir a Rosita para que hiciera lo mismo. Eran demasiados. Sin embargo, la mujer parecía haberse quedado hipnotizada, y mantuvo su vista clavada en aquellos faros que, de pronto, comenzaron a volar por el aire trazando un arco en medio de la oscuridad mientras pasaban por encima de los muros de Alexandria.

Los dos observaron con inquietud aquel baile de luces que parecían seguir una coreografía programada, y escucharon los estallidos que provocaron al chocar contra aquello que se iban encontrando a su paso.

Las llamas no tardaron en elevarse al otro lado, columnas que parecían hambrientos gigantes de fuego. Los gritos tampoco se hicieron esperar; y poco después, el sonido de las balas llenó el último seno de tranquilidad que había permanecido intacto hasta ese instante.

El hombre que se encontraba frente a él estaba a punto de lanzar su botella ardiente por encima de los muros, en busca del mismo destino que el resto, pero Daryl no se lo pensó ni un segundo más, y con una rabia explosiva se abalanzó sobre él. El hombre emitió un grito de sorpresa, e intentó revolverse para enfrentarse contra esa amenaza inesperada, pero Daryl hundió su cuchillo bajo su barbilla con agilidad.

Sin embargo, aquella rápida actuación no había bastando para evitar llamar la atención de los otros, y cuando Daryl levantó la cabeza, vio al hombre que se encontraba a su izquierda apuntándole con su rifle. Sonó un disparo que obligó al arquero a cerrar los ojos, y por un momento esperó con ansia a que apareciera ese dolor abrasador que había sentido semanas atrás sobre su hombro; pero no llegó, y cuando volvió a abrir los ojos vio que el hombre estaba tendido en el suelo.

El arquero se giró rápidamente y se encontró con Rosita justo detrás de él, su pistola en el aire apuntando directamente contra el salvador que podría haber acabado con su vida. Tras ella, el otro hombre que habían visto también estaba muerto.

–¡Tenemos que irnos! –urgió la mujer.

Cogieron las armas de los salvadores y salieron corriendo adentrándose en el bosque con la esperanza de despistar a cualquiera que pudiera haberse percatado de su presencia. Cambiaron de dirección varias veces, asegurándose de que nadie les seguía. Por el camino se encontraron varios caminantes a los que ni siquiera se molestaron en matar. Ellos solo corrieron y corrieron hasta que finalmente se detuvieron para coger un poco de aire.

–Nos están atacando… son muchos… ¿qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Rosita entre alientos.

–Tenemos que volver, nos necesitan.

–Siguen siendo muchos.

–Lo sé…

En ese momento el cerebro de Daryl trabajaba como una máquina a pleno rendimiento. El arquero se frotó la frente como si ese gesto fuera suficiente para detener toda aquella amalgama de pensamientos atropellados que se cruzaban en su cabeza, y que no terminaban de cobrar ningún sentido.

Daryl se ajusto al hombro uno de los rifles que acababan de agenciarse, e intentó mirar más allá de los troncos de los árboles que les cortaban la visión. El resplandor del fuego proveniente de Alexandria, los gritos y el ruido de la munición, eran evidentes incluso desde allí.

–Rodeemos y entremos por detrás de las casas que están al lado de la iglesia, es la zona más apartada de la puerta principal.

–No vamos a conseguir despistarles –se lamentó Rosita.

–Lo intentaremos, ¿vale? –respondió Daryl con voz ronca.

Rosita no contestó y los dos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, moviéndose en paralelo a los muros. Sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente, con miedo y ansia, cada vez que escuchaba una explosión o un grito desesperando desgarrando el aire. Y pese a todo, ninguno de los dos bajó el ritmo frenético que habían adoptado.

Tuvieron que pararse en seco, sin embargo, a escasos metros de la zona por la que pensaban colarse dentro la comunidad. Frente a ellos, había un grupo numeroso de salvadores, al menos una veintena, cargados con sus armas. Estaban allí delante, vigilando los alrededores como si estuvieran esperando a algo o a alguien.

Y entonces escucharon el pesado rugir de un motor que irrumpió en el ya ajetreado ambiente que se había apoderado de la calma nocturna, y habitual, de la comunidad. Las luces pronto iluminaron la carretea y pocos segundos después vieron una enorme excavadora dirigiéndose a gran velocidad contra los muros de Alexandria.

–Joder… –musitó Daryl.

Aunque ninguno de los dos se movió, conscientes de que no podían hacer nada más que observar con horror cómo la pala del vehículo derribaba, con una facilidad pasmosa, parte de las láminas de metal que les habían servido como protección hasta ese mismo momento.

–Hijos de puta –exclamó Rosita.

No hizo falta que Daryl mirara a la mujer, ambos ya actuaban como si fueran un reflejo del otro. Los dos sujetaron sus rifles en alto, los cargaron y comenzaron a disparar de forma indiscriminada contra los salvadores que aún se encontraban junto a los muros.

Cayeron muchos de ellos, aunque ninguno de los dos se molestó en llevar la cuenta o de comprobar cuántos quedaban todavía en pie. Dispararon sin parar, ni siquiera dejaron de hacerlo cuando alguno de ellos respondió mientras corrían en dirección a los muros, intentando ponerse a salvo. Dispararon hasta que ya no les quedó más munición en la recámara.

El arquero necesitó apretar el gatillo varias veces hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que el arma que sujetaba entre sus manos ya no respondía. Rápidamente la arrojó al suelo y corrió por el ligero desnivel que les separaba de la grieta que ahora se abría en los muros, y cogió otro de los rifles de los salvadores. A su lado, Rosita hizo lo mismo y los dos se prepararon, listos para entrar de nuevo en Alexandria y enfrentarse a lo que quisiera que les estuviera esperando allí dentro.

Al otro lado del muros la comunidad se había transformado en la imagen del mismísimo infierno. Había fuego por todas partes; el suelo ardía, los árboles ardían, algunas casas ardían. También se podía escuchar el sonido de las balas que volaban a su alrededor como la lluvia de una tormenta de verano. Y los gritos, por supuesto también estaban los gritos, los de rabia y los de desesperación. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era verlos a ellos; a todos esos malnacidos irrumpiendo en su hogar igual que un río desbordado, mientras se llevaban por delante todo lo que se encontraban a su paso.

Aún así, mientras pudiera mantenerse en pie y sujetar aquel rifle con ambas vamos, Daryl no pensaba rendirse. Tendrían que matarle para detenerle, estaba seguro de eso. Y Rosita, que corría a su lado, parecía sentir exactamente lo mismo.

Se movieron con agilidad por las calles y las casas de Alexandria acabando con todo salvador que se cruzaba en su camino. Apuntaron, dispararon y atacaron en un ritmo vertiginoso, deshaciéndose de las armas que ya no les servían, y haciéndose con aquellas que ya no tenían dueño, como si hubieran estado ensayando aquello durante meses.

El tiempo parecía detenerse y acelerarse por momentos, hasta que todo comenzó a volverse borroso y confuso. Daryl tenía la sensación de que todos aquellos esfuerzos no terminaban de dar sus frutos, pues seguían apareciendo salvadores por todas partes. Había momentos en los que incluso tenía la sensación de estar dentro de un sueño, un sueño macabro del que deseaba despertarse, pero sus piernas y sus manos parecían ancladas a ese pavimento sobre el que se movía sin respiro, y a ese rifle que sujetaba como si de una extensión de su cuerpo se tratara.

Y entonces todo pareció detenerse, el tiempo paró de contar de forma tan brusca que tuvo realmente que preguntarse si no estaría viviendo alguna clase de pesadilla. Lo pensaba mientras observaba con consternación a un grupo de salvadores arrastrar con ellos a Rick, a Michonne y a Aaron. Daryl apuntó en su dirección con su rifle, pero su cuerpo se paralizó en cuanto notó el acero ardiente presionando contra su nuca.

–Tira el arma al suelo –escuchó la voz grave de una mujer a su espalda.

Daryl giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Rosita soltar su rifle; había un hombre tras ella, encañonándola. Después el arquero observó el cielo y se sorprendió al comprobar que ya no había estrellas sobre sus cabezas y que el color negro de la noche dejaba paso a los suaves matices amarillos del alba. Las horas se habían consumido sin que apenas se hubiera dado cuenta, y tenía la sensación de que no habían conseguido nada en todo ese tiempo que ahora parecía que había malgastado.

–¡Arroja el puto rifle! –repitió la mujer con impaciencia.

El arquero tiró el arma, que fue recogida rápidamente por otro de los salvadores que había aparecido allí, y que él ni siquiera había visto acercarse. Luego, el mismo hombre, comenzó a cachearle en busca de más armas. Le quitó la pistola que mantenía enfundada y también le quitó el cuchillo de Paul. El hombre se quedó mirándolo durante unos breves segundos, luego lo colocó en su cinturón, y agarró a Daryl por el brazo, tirando de él para que caminara a su lado. El arquero quiso deshacerse de él pero la mujer que le había estado apuntando, les seguía de cerca.

Mientras tiraban de él, Daryl observó con estupor todo a su alrededor. Aquella comunidad idílica y de casas perfectas, y que ahora realmente parecía el escenario de una guerra. Viviendas quemadas, destrozadas, cadáveres cada pocos metros. Reconoció algunas de esas personas, gente que había vivido allí con la esperanza de empezar una nueva vida en ese mundo nuevo y extraño, y de pronto se sintió culpable por no conocer los nombres de ninguno de ellos.

Sus pensamientos quedaron a un lado, cuando el hombre que le sujetaba del brazo, le dio un fuerte empujón que le hizo chocar contra alguien.

–¿Estás bien? –escuchó la voz temblorosa de Tara.

Daryl la miró, la mujer tenía una fuerte contusión en la frente y un labio partido, aunque dejando a un lado el pánico evidente que se reflejaba en sus ojos, parecía estar bien.

Luego observó a su alrededor, estaban en la calle frente a la casa de los Monroe, rodeados de salvadores. Allí, a un lado, estaban Rick, Michonne, Carl, Aaron y Eugene, al otro se encontraban Sasha, Tara, Abraham, y ahora también él y Rosita. Con ellos había otros miembros de Alexandria, tres mujeres y un hombre, cuyos nombres no era capaz de recordar.

El arquero habría deseado contar al menos con un segundo para tratar de comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando, pues sentía que su mente se encontraba lejos allí, sentía como si nada de aquello estuviera sucediendo realmente, pero entonces apareció él, Negan, aquel maldito hijo de puta lunático y engreído que se presentaba ante ellos como si de una estrella de rock se tratara. Lucía un corte en la mejilla pero eso no parecía apocar sus ínfulas de grandeza, mientras caminaba sujetando con una mano el bate que en ese momento apoyaba contra su hombro derecho.

Daryl cerró los ojos intentando bloquear las imagines de la noche en el claro que regresaron de forma vívida e irremediable a su cabeza. Aquel sonido de carne y huesos rotos mientras aquel malnacido golpeaba una y otra vez, llevándose consigo la vida de Glenn.

Por un momento el arquero creyó que rompería a llorar por su amigo y por lo que sabía que estaba por venir. Sabía que aquella noche volvería a repetirse, aunque en aquel mismo instante el sol comenzara a lucir sobre sus cabezas. Volverían a perder a alguien más, y recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Aaron, él no tenía miedo a morir, tenía miedo de ver morir a otros, y gran parte de las personas que él más quería estaban de nuevo allí presentes.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno –dijo Negan, mientras se paseaba delante de todos ellos–, voy a ser honesto contigo Rick, has demostrado tener más pelotas de los que creía, pero también has dejado patente que eres un ignorante y un estúpido. Y las cosas no tenían por qué ser así, Rick, no tenía por qué seguir muriendo gente, porque al fin y al cabo, eso me perjudica a mí, pero también te perjudica a ti. Las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles si te hubieras limitado a escucharme, y creí que lo habías hecho, Rick, creí que aquella noche las cosas te habían quedado más que claras, pero ya veo que me equivocaba –Negan se acercó a Rick, deteniéndose a tan solo unos centímetros de él, y su voz bajó de tono y se volvió mucho mas grave y oscura–: y me temo, Rick, que voy a tener que volver a explicarte cómo funcionas las cosas ahora.

Daryl notaba que su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente en busca de ese aire que no terminaba de llenarle los pulmones. Miró a su alrededor y lo que vio solo consiguió que su corazón se estremeciera. Las expresiones desencajadas de sus amigos, su familia, conscientes de lo que iba a suceder, e invadidos por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Vigilados por aquella horda de hombres que les apuntaban con sus armas, mientras ellos se mantenían allí de pie, indefensos igual que un rebaño estúpido de ovejas a merced de una manada de lobos.

Negan se separó de Rick y les dio la espalda por un momento, frotándose los ojos enérgicamente.

–¿Sabes que es lo más irónico de todo esto, Rick? –dijo volviéndose para mirarles–, es observar vuestras caras ahora. Solo veo pánico y terror en ellas, y es gracioso porque pensándolo detenidamente, incluso después de lo que ha pasado aquí esta noche, la diferencia de muertos sigue siendo considerable, no me lo vas a negar. Y aún así se supone que estamos en esta situación por que _yo_ soy el malo de esta película –Negan se acercó a Rick de nuevo, que volvía a tener aquella mirada perdida que Daryl había tenido la desgracia de presenciar la misma noche que Glenn había muerto–. Este guión no tiene ningún sentido, Rick, tendrás que estar de acuerdo conmigo en eso. Así que, quizá necesitéis que os dé un buen motivo para mirarme como me estáis mirando ahora.

Daryl intentó coger aire, sus manos temblaban. Quería saltar sobre él, quería pararle los pies, quería romperle esa mandíbula para que dejara de hablar, pero sabía que eso solo empeoraría las cosas, y esa sensación de inutilidad estaba consiguiendo que perdiera la razón por completo.

–Que se pongan en fila y de rodillas –anunció Negan entonces.

Ni siquiera él fue capaz de reprimir el gemido ahogado y desesperado que se escapó de sus labios y que acompañó al del resto de sus amigos.

El arquero se giró en un intento vago e inútil por frenar esa situación, pero los hombres de Negan se acercaron a ellos, agarrándoles mientras les obligaban, a algunos de ellos golpeándoles en las piernas, a arrodillarse sobre el pavimento.

Entonces Negan comenzó a caminar, moviendo delante de sus narices aquel bate envuelto en alambre de espino.

–Voy a ser generoso contigo, Rick –añadió–, porque realmente quiero que entiendas que todo esto sería mucho más fácil si colaboraras, en lugar de dedicarte planear la forma de apuñalarme por la espalda, y pidiendo ayuda, nada más y nada menos, que a esa panda de inútiles de Hilltop. Voy a dejar que seas _tú_ quién elija la persona que se va a encontrar hoy con Lucille. Y antes de que te opongas –dijo levantando una mano en el aire–, déjame aclararte que no es una sugerencia, ni una opción; te estoy dando una verdadera oportunidad que quiero que medites con detenimiento, Rick, porque aunque me veas aquí sonriendo, estoy jodidamente cabreado contigo. Y si me obligas a elegir a mí, esta vez voy a ir a por lo que más te duele sin pensármelo ni un solo segundo.

Negan cogió el sombrero de sheriff que Carl llevaba de su padre, y se lo colocó en la cabeza, luego se acuclilló delante de Rick. La piel de su amigo se había vuelto pálida como la nieve, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas miraban a un lado y a otro completamente perdidos y aturdidos, una mano la apoyaba sobre su muslo, mientras que la otra se la llevaba al pecho.

–¿Qué tal me queda? –preguntó con sorna–, ¿parezco el puto amo o no parezco el puto amo? Porque es eso lo que siempre te has creído, ¿verdad, Rick? Siempre te has creído el puto amo y ahora que te he demostrado que te equivocabas, no sabes qué hacer ni qué decir.

Daryl cerró los ojos en un intento fútil de ignorar los sollozos de la gente que le rodeaba, pese a que él mismo notaba un nudo desgarrador estrangulándole la garganta.

–No tenemos todo el día, Rick… –Negan se levantó y arrojó el sombrero al suelo.

Rick se inclinó hacia delante, posando las palmas de las manos sobre el suelo. Su respiración errática era audible incluso desde donde él se encontraba arrodillado.

–Vamos, Rick, dame un nombre… venga, Rick, estoy seguro de que alguno de estos capullos tiene que caerte mal, aprovéchalo.

–No puedo… –se lamentó en un susurro apenas perceptible, mientras meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Claro que puedes. Venga, Rick, no te hagas esto, no me hagas elegir a mí –advirtió Negan con voz ronca.

–No… no…

Los sollozos se volvieron llantos, ya nadie contenía esas emociones imposibles de controlar, en una situación impredecible que a todos se les escapaba de las manos.

Daryl volvió a cerrar los ojos, cada vez le costaba más respirar, las lágrimas ya no se retenían en sus ojos. No quería ver aquello, no quería escuchar aquello, no quería tener que volver a sufrir aquello. No le importaba morir, se repitió una y otra vez, no le importaba morir, ya no. Solo deseaba que aquel sufrimiento se acabara cuanto antes para él y para todos.

Y entonces pensó en Paul, y en cómo reaccionaría él, cómo se tomaría él todo aquello. Daryl dejó escapar un gemido apagado, la angustia que le oprimía el pecho apenas le daba fuerzas para respirar, y la vista se le nubló por un instante, no estaba seguro de si eran las lágrimas o es que su juicio se estaba apagando definitivamente.

El arquero abrió los ojos de nuevo, y observó a Rick, que seguía reclinado hacia delante incapaz de dar una respuesta.

–Rick, ya me has hecho perder mucho tiempo y hombres por hoy –insistió Negan–, te doy un minuto. Quiero un nombre, Rick.

–Rick… –logró balbucear Daryl–, Rick, mírame…

Negan clavó sus ojos sobre Daryl, mientras Rick apretaba los ojos y seguía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Rick… –repitió el arquero.

Daryl ignoró el echo de que Negan había empezado a caminar en su dirección y no apartó los ojos de su amigo, completamente aturdido mientras se esforzaba por ignorar su voz.

–¡Rick!

–¡Silencio! –espetó de pronto Negan–, ¿te llamas, Rick? No, ¿verdad? No quiero oír hablar a nadie más, solo quiero oírle a él, y ¡sigo esperando un puto nombre, Rick!

–No puedo… –murmuró Rick entre sollozos.

–Rick… –advirtió Negan, su voz volviéndose cada vez más oscura.

–¡Dilo, Rick, maldita sea! –exclamó, Daryl.

Negan se volvió hacia él y con un movimiento rápido, golpeó al arquero en la cara con el mango del bate. Daryl cayó al suelo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el mentón; a su alrededor los gritos desesperados llenaron el aire.

–¡Ya basta! –escuchó exclamar a Rick.

Pero Daryl no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, notó unas manos agarrándole de la ropa y levantándole del suelo, obligándole a ponerse de nuevo de rodillas. Cuando el arquero abrió los ojos, Negan se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

–No me obligues a hacer una elección por mi cuenta –advirtió con voz ronca, después le soltó y se levantó de nuevo–. Ya ha pasado un minuto, Rick, y estoy…

Un repentino alboroto fuera del corrillo que habían formado, desvió la atención de todo el mundo. A unos metros de allí aparecieron tres salvadores arrastrando con ellos a una persona. Otros se apartaron para dejarles paso y cuando estuvieron a la altura de Negan empujaron al hombre haciéndole caer al suelo.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Negan visiblemente irritado por la interrupción.

–Estaba merodeando cerca de los muros.

Dos de los salvadores bloqueaban su visitón, así que Daryl movió la cabeza ligeramente para intentar identificar al intruso, no podía verle la cara, pero su corazón se detuvo en su pecho en cuanto se fijó en su ropa. No llevaba la gabardina puesta, pero estaba seguro de que sería capaz de reconocer esos pantalones y esas botas a un kilómetro de distancia. La respiración se le hizo más agitada y pesada, mientras que las palabras resbalaron de sus labios sin que él pudiera impedirlo, solo se dio cuenta de haberlas pronunciando cuando las escuchó en su propios oídos como un simple aliento:

–¿Paul?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

–¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué le habéis traído? –preguntó Negan con impaciencia.

–No opuso ninguna resistencia, y tampoco va armado –contestó uno de los salvadores, un hombre alto y fornido con el pelo rapado.

Daryl luchaba por respirar mientras pedía silenciosamente que alguno de esos hombres se apartara y le dejara ver a Paul; ver su cara, y comprobar que se encontraba bien, pero ciertamente las palabras de aquel tipo resonaron en sus oídos. No iba armado, y no había opuesto resistencia. Sabía perfectamente que Paul jamás buscaría un enfrentamiento si no era necesario, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero dadas las circunstancias le extrañaba que el scout se hubiera presentado allí, sin protección alguna, y dejándose atrapar tan fácilmente.

–Tened cuidado.

Irrumpió de pronto una voz que no se había pronunciado hasta ese momento. Cuando Daryl se giró vio a ese maldito cabrón de Buitre dando un paso al frente, y Negan le observó con una mirada que claramente demandaba más explicaciones.

–Es de Hilltop –contestó Buitre en un tono de voz trémulo que Daryl no había escuchado en él antes–. Un día nos cruzamos en la carretera con él y con ese otro tipo –dijo señalando a Daryl–; tal vez Gregory no nos dijo toda la verdad.

Uno de los hombres que le bloqueaba la visión se hizo a un lado para poder observarle. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en él ahora, pero Daryl solo podía mirar a Paul, solo podía mirar esos ojos cristalinos que le observaban de forma extraña. Paul parecía asustando pero al mismo tiempo irradiaba de él una significativa calma. Era como si no estuviera temiendo por su propia vida, y solo estuviera preocupado por la de todos ellos. Por él.

Daryl intentó suavizar aquella expresión consternada, que se había apoderado de cada arruga de su rostro, y advertirle de que estaba bien, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Estaba asustado, estaba terriblemente asustado, estaba asustado por todos ellos, y su corazón se constreñía más y más, cada vez que pestañeaba y comprobaba que no eran imaginaciones suyas; Paul realmente estaba allí delante, en el suelo, rodeado por todos esos hombres armados, mientras él no tenía con qué defenderse.

Momentáneamente sus ojos viajaron del scout a Negan cuando percibió que éste se movía. El hombre había arrugado su frente profundamente, como si no hubiera comprendido las palabras de Buitre con claridad.

–¿A caso crees que, por un ínfimo segundo, llegué a creerme las palabras de ese pedazo de mierda cuentista y cobarde? –contestó Negan mostrándose visiblemente ofendido y molesto.

Buitre agachó la mirada y Daryl meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Todavía no llegaba a comprender cómo era posible que un solo hombre pudiera ejercer aquel poder y control para tener a todas esas personas atenazadas de aquella manera.

No era tonto, estaba convencido de que muchos le seguían por pura desidia. Al fin y al cabo, era muy fácil acomodarse a esa vida en la que ellos mandaban, mientras se iban nombrando amos y señores de todo aquello que se les antojaba. Podía verlo, podía ver esa ambición y esas ansias de más, mucho más, reflejadas en esos rostros, pero también veía miedo y congoja en algunos de ellos. Lo veía en Buitre, que no demostraba ser más que otro falso cobista que en realidad lo único que buscaba era impresionar a ese hombre que seguramente, y en el fondo, odiaba casi tanto como lo hacían ellos.

Daryl miró a su alrededor y comprobó que Rick y el resto observaban la escena con la misma estupefacción que lo hacía él. Luego volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Paul que seguía mirándole con la misma intensidad, y Daryl se maldijo por no ser capaz de leer más allá. Sabía que Paul intentaba decirle algo pero estaba tan aturdido y abrumado por toda aquella situación, que lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos esperando que, para cuando los abriera, todo se hubiera acabado de una vez.

–Creo que es él quién ha estado al mando de Hilltop últimamente, no Gregory –contestó Buitre–. Creo que es posible que estuviera planeando…

Negan levantó la mano en el aire para impedir que siguiera hablando, luego suspiró sonoramente.

–Él no es el líder de Hilltop, pero actúa como el líder de Hilltop…

–Él dijo que Gregory estaba muerto…

–O sea que te mintió.

–No-yo… sabía que él no me estaba diciendo la verdad pero…

–Pero dejaste que te mintiera.

De pronto Buitre parecía haberse quedado sin palabras y Negan continuó:

–Tengo que preguntártelo, Buitre: ¿no eras tú el encargado de supervisar todo lo concerniente a Hilltop? ¿no eras tú quién había estado organizando un plan maestro para castigarles por haber roto el trato que teníamos con ellos? –preguntó aunque continuó hablando sin dejar a Buitre opción alguna de réplica–. ¿Por qué sigue vivo?

Buitre pestañeó varias veces y Daryl sintió que de nuevo el aire luchaba en su pecho para poder llegar hasta sus pulmones.

–Él… –farfulló Buitre, su voz cada vez perdiendo más fuerza–, él… pelea bien.

Negan inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, como si las palabras de Buitre le hubieran pillado por sorpresa.

–Pelea bien… –repitió Negan.

Después el hombre se acercó a Paul y se acuclilló frente a él, estudiándole de cerca. Muy cerca. Daryl se inclinó hacia delante, dispuesto a actuar. Su corazón, que bombeaba con una furia desusada, parecía estar a punto de borrar cualquier rastro de razón que pudiera seguir funcionando en su cabeza.

–¿Pelea mejor que tú? –preguntó Negan con una calma escalofriante y sin apartar sus ojos del scout, que no había movido ni un solo músculo en todo momento.

–¿Qué?

–¿Pelea mejor que tú? –volvió a repetir, levantándose– porque sabes que me gusta tener a la gente mejor cualificada en mi equipo. No podemos hacer lo que hacemos, ni formar la gran comunidad que formamos, si no puedo contar con los mejores hombres. Así que, voy a hacerte la pregunta otra vez, Buitre: ¿pelea mejor que tú?

Buitre tragó saliva y en un gesto casi imperceptible, miró a Paul y después al resto de personas que les rodeaban. Luego irguió la espalda.

–No –contestó con menos firmeza en su voz de la que seguramente hubiera deseado.

Negan le miró fijamente durante unos breves segundos, luego una enorme sonrisa contorneó su rostro.

–¡Claro que no! –dijo, golpeando con camaradería el pecho del hombre–, por eso estás conmigo, Buitre, por eso te he dejado estar al mando de una comunidad como Hilltop, porque confío en ti y en tus aptitudes. Sin embargo –añadió rápidamente, su voz volviéndose más oscura y el sarcasmo en sus palabras mucho más evidente–, miro esos adorables _ojitos_ azules y no veo una amenaza, Buitre. Así que no puedo evitar preguntarme, una vez más, ¿por qué coño sigue vivo? O es que acaso me he equivocado contigo, Buitre.

–No… –contestó con nerviosismo.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí…

–Muy bien. Porque sabes que, de lo contrario, estaría tremendamente decepcionando y ya me siento bastante desencantado con toda esta situación que estamos viviendo hoy, pero déjame que te haga otra pregunta, mi querido amigo: si tuvieras una máquina del tiempo, ¿dónde te gustaría viajar?

Incluso Daryl arrugó la frente confundido ante aquella pregunta. Por su parte, Buitre balbuceaba, claramente desconcertado, mientras Negan se paseaba balanceando el bate de un lado a otro.

–A mi me gustaría viajar a la Antigua Roma –contestó Negan, como si realmente no estuviera esperando una respuesta por parte del otro hombre–, ya sabes, poder ir al Coliseo y ver esos espectáculos: hombres contra bestias, hombres contra hombres. Ver toda esa sangre y sudor mientras pelean hasta que solo uno de ellos quede en pie.

Negan miró entonces a su alrededor.

–Bueno, no tenemos el Coliseo, pero sí tenemos el público… ¡vamos! –inquirió con un entusiasmo que rozaba la locura–, demuéstranos esas habilidades, Buitre, demuéstrales a esta panda de imbéciles de qué pasta están hechos los salvadores.

Negan se apartó de ellos, expectante, cruzando una pierna delante de la otra, y apoyándose sobre el bate como si se tratara de un bastón.

Los otros hombres, los que había apresado a Paul, también se alejaron, dejando en medio de todo el corrillo al scout y a Buitre.

Daryl miró a Paul, que parecía tan confundido como todos los demás, pero aún así se levantó del suelo. El arquero se movió ligeramente, listo para saltar dentro de aquel improvisado ruedo pero notó una mano sobre su brazo; Tara, que le suplicaba con la mirada que se mantuviera quieto donde estaba.

Buitre miró a Paul y luego a Negan, cambiando de postura nervioso.

–¿Quieres que peleemos? –preguntó el hombre que ya no era capaz ocultar el temblor de su voz.

–¿Sabes qué? Empiezo a pensar que no me sé explicar con propiedad. A lo mejor es por eso por lo que estamos aquí hoy, a lo mejor es que no le dejé las cosas lo suficientemente claras a Rick aquel día, y tampoco te las estoy dejando a ti ahora –dijo mientras acercaba de nuevo a Buitre–. Voy a confesarte una cosa: no sé reconocer a un buen luchador tan solo con mirarle, Buitre, pero sí puedo identificar a un embustero a los pocos segundos de que empiece a escupir mierda por la boca, y tú llevas un buen rato mintiéndome en mi puta cara. Y supongo que eres consciente de lo poco que me gustan esas cosas, ¿verdad?

Negan se giró para fijar sus ojos en todos ellos, observando aquella fila de gente que se mantenía de rodillas y de la que parecía haberse olvidado por un instante.

–¿Sabéis qué? Ya estoy aburrido de toda esta mierda –entonces comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, con pasos rápidos y firmes–, y por lo menos han pasado quince minutos sin que me hayas dado un puto nombre Rick…

Negan levantó al bate en el aire y los gritos angustiados de pánico, acompañaron aquel movimiento que se dirigía con precisión y velocidad hacia Carl.

Daryl no habría sabido cómo explicar lo que pasó a después. El arquero tenía la sensación de haber pestañeado una sola vez, un acto reflejo e involuntario que sin embargo parecía haber sido suficiente para que no fuera capaz de registrar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Vio el bate resbalar de las manos de Negan, también vio a Negan tambalearse y caer al suelo con un gruñido de sorpresa, y un segundo después Paul se encontraba encima de él, presionando su propia pistola contra su frente.

Los salvadores habían tardado en reaccionar casi tanto como lo había hecho él, sorprendidos por aquel rápido e inesperado cambio de rumbo, pero en tan solo unos segundos, todos encañonaban sus pesadas armas en dirección a Paul.

Daryl sintió que los músculos se le entumecían. Quería decir algo, quería decirle a Paul que dejara lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya era tarde, y sabía que las palabras no habrían salido de su boca aunque lo hubiera intentando.

A su alrededor todos parecían haber perdido el aliento. Rick se abrazaba a Carl consciente de lo que había estado a punto de suceder, mientras las lagrimas caían como un torrente de agua por sus mejillas. Aquellas lágrimas acompañaban a las de todos los demás, que parecían seguir con el corazón encogido en un puño.

Negan, sin embargo, se mostraba más sorprendido que molesto.

–Vaya, tal vez el capullo decía la verdad… –dijo, intentando sonar convincente, como si quisiera hacerles creer que, pese a las circunstancias, él seguía teniendo el control de la situación.

–Sí… sé cómo pelear y también sé cómo usar un arma –contestó Paul.

–¿Has visto a todos esos hombres, chico? Te matarán.

–No me importa porque te aseguro que tú vendrás conmigo.

Aquellas palabras habían sonado tan firmes y concisas que por un momento Daryl quiso gritarle que se apartara de allí.

–Diles que tiren las armas –continuó Paul.

Negan pareció dudar un instante.

–No puedo hacer eso.

–Entonces quizá conviene que sepas que todos los hombres que tenías vigilando fuera, están muertos.

Por primera vez desde que Daryl tenía la mala fortuna de conocer a ese bastardo lunático, su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de incredulidad e inquietud.

–Diles que tiren las armas –volvió a repetir Paul.

Negan dudó, y lo hizo durante lo que parecieron minutos. Entonces abrió la boca, aunque las palabras se resistieron a llenar el aire en un primer momento. Balbuceó algo que el arquero no pudo registrar y después apretó los labios de nuevo en una fina línea.

–Diles que tiren las armas –insistió Paul presionando la pistola contra su frente.

–Incluso si me matas, no vais a poder ganar esta guerra –dijo Negan finalmente.

Y eso fue lo último que fue capaz de escuchar. Aunque, en realidad, lo último que le pareció escuchar fueron las palabras de Paul, algo que había sonado como «eso está por ver». Sin embargo, el arquero no podía asegurarlo con exactitud porque de nuevo todo se aceleró en un ritmo enardecido. Todo comenzó a suceder sin que Daryl pudiera comprender qué estaba ocurriendo realmente.

Primero sonó un disparo, o quizá fueron más de uno. Luego se escucharon esos gritos que saturaron el aire con consternación y miedo. Vio a los salvadores, dos o tres, caer al suelo como muñecos inanimados. Vio la sangre. Y entonces todo el mundo comenzó a correr de un lado para otro. Sonaron más disparos que el arquero no estaba seguro de dónde procedían. También escuchó su nombre, un grito desgarrado. Una mujer. Tal vez fuera Tara, o Rosita, o Michonne. Su cerebro seguía sin ser capaz de registrar nada de lo que sucedía delante de sus narices. Todo se volvió confuso y caótico, incluso borroso, igual que una película velada.

Entonces unas manos le agarraron de la ropa obligándole a ponerse en pie, y vio esos ojos azules claros como agua observándole fijamente. Y lo primero que se le ocurrió, al darse cuenta de que le tenía allí delante, fue lo mucho que le hubiera gustado sonreír, pero su cuerpo no reaccionó porque la mirada que le devolvía Paul solo reflejaba ansiedad.

Luego notó un golpe en el pecho, y cuando miró hacia abajo, comprobó que Paul le estaba entregando un rifle, uno de esos que probablemente le había quitado a los salvadores que ahora yacían sin vida en el suelo.

Corrieron. Daryl ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que sus piernas se habían puesto en movimiento, pero estaba corriendo. Los dos lo hacían, y corrieron hasta que consiguieron resguardarse tras la esquina de una de las casas. Fue en ese momento, cuando la espalda del arquero chocó contra el revestimiento de madera, cuando de pronto su cerebro recuperó su ritmo habitual. Notó su respiración acelerada, notó el bombeo doloroso de su corazón contra su pecho, notó el sudor cayéndole por la frente y notó el frío tacto del arma que sujetaba.

Miró a su lado y vio a Paul. Volvió a observarle con una extraña sensación de alivio y congoja, como si aún no terminara de creerse que estuviera allí realmente, aunque Paul ni siquiera estuviera prestándole atención. El scout comprobaba con celeridad, que la pistola que tenía entre las manos estaba cargada. Blasfemó algo entre dientes y luego se volvió para mirarle.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

En un primer momento Daryl no supo qué responder, e incluso cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó lejana, como si fuera otra persona la que hablaba.

–¿Qué?

Paul se movió para poder mirarle mejor.

–¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar.

Una bala chocó contra una de las paredes que les estaban protegiendo, y los dos se agacharon cubriéndose las cabezas.

–¡Joder!

–¿Qué coño está pasando? –espetó entonces el arquero.

Paul frunció el ceño y le observó como si aquella fuera la pregunta más absurda del mundo.

–Están aquí… El Reino y Hilltop, están aquí.

Daryl cerró los ojos por un instante. _Claro_ , qué otra cosa podía ser, se dijo. Si Paul estaba allí, ellos estaban allí. Habían llegado en dos días cómo él había prometido. Estaban allí para ayudarles. Estaban allí para acabar con todo aquello de una vez por todas.

El arquero abrió los ojos de nuevo y vio que Paul se había movido. Asomaba la cabeza con cuidado, observando con atención toda la acción que se sucedía al otro lado, mientras probablemente calculaba el mejor momento para salir de su escondrijo y unirse a la lucha. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Daryl le vio mover una pierna, dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero sin pensar en lo que hacía, estiró un brazo y le agarró para detenerle. Paul se giró inmediatamente, mirándole de nuevo como si hubiera perdido completamente la cabeza.

–Joder, acabas de llegar y ya estás dispuesto a salir ahí para que te peguen un tiro –Daryl cogió una gran bocanada de aire–. Eres el cabronazo más loco que he conocido nunca, Paul Monroe.

La mirada del scout se ensombreció por un instante, aunque no era rabia sino consternación lo que Daryl vio en ella. Entonces Paul se movió para arrodillarse delante de él. El arquero aún estaba sentado en el suelo, sintiéndose tan pesado que por un instante creyó que no iba a ser capaz de levantarse.

–Tenemos que terminar con esto, Daryl –dijo Paul en un tono tan suave que casi había sido imposible escucharle bajo todo el estruendoso bullicio de su alrededor. Entonces le acarició la mejilla con una de sus manos enguantadas–. Estaremos bien, podemos hacerlo. Confío en ti; confía en mí.

Aquellas eran las mismas palabras que había usado poco antes de aventurarse dentro del asentamiento de los salvadores, y Daryl volvió a sentir lo mismo que había sentido esa noche, y lo que había sentido dos horas después cuando el condenado charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba no se había presentado como había dicho que haría. Y recordó lo que pasó después, la cabaña, el fuego, los salvadores, el beso… todo había cambiado tanto desde entonces.

–Daryl…

El arquero se obligó a volver al presente. Paul tenía razón, tenían que terminar con todo eso y aquel era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Tenían que salir ahí y luchar.

–Sí… confío en ti –dijo entonces en un hilo de voz apenas perceptible.

La comisura de los labios de Paul se curvó tímidamente, y por un momento Daryl hubiera jurado que el scout estaba apunto de posar sus labios sobre los suyos, pero entonces sonó un disparó que le sacudió por completo. Sus oídos pitaron como respuesta a ese ruido intenso e inesperado. Entonces vio que Paul tenía su brazo derecho en el aire y el humo salía de la pistola que sujetaba con fuerza. A solo unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban, un hombre yacía ahora en el suelo.

Paul se levantó y corrió hasta él. Comprobó que estaba muerto, después le quitó su rifle y un par de cuchillos, y con uno de ellos atravesó su sien asegurándose de que no volviera a levantarse. Después regresó junto a Daryl.

Moviéndose, por fin, el arquero agarró el arma que sostenía entre las manos y la cargó, luego miró a Paul que estaba a su lado con sus ojos puestos en él.

–¿Listo? –pregunto entonces.

–Listo –contestó Daryl.

En cuanto salieron de nuevo a la calle, Daryl sintió que la adrenalina se apoderaba de él como las raíces invasoras de una planta trepadora. Su cuerpo reaccionaba antes incluso de que su mente pudiera darle las órdenes. Disparaba y golpeaba con una precisión de la que apenas era consciente. Era como estar viendo aquella escena desde una perspectiva que no era la suya propia, era como si él solo fuera un espectador, pese a sentir en su cuerpo el ardor de los golpes que recibía y que no era capaz de evitar.

Paul se movía a su lado con agilidad, y como él, disparaba y golpeaba sin cesar, aunque él lo hacía con una facilidad pasmosa, esquivando con destreza cualquier golpe que estuviera a punto de derribarle.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando de pronto los dos se pararon en seco. Allí, entre la multitud enrarecida, pudieron identificar a Buitre. El hombre se volvió en seguida, como si hubiera podido percibir sus ojos sobre él. Daryl cargó su arma sin pensárselo dos veces, dispuesto a disparar, pero Buitre comenzó a correr y antes de que pudiera detenerle, Paul salió tras de él.

–¡Paul!

El arquero quiso seguirles, pero recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que le hizo caer al suelo, aunque consiguió revolverse justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer abalanzarse sobre él. No iba armada más que con un cuchillo, pero luchó con garra para poder hundirlo en él. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo en dos ocasiones, una sobre su pecho y otra en su cuello. Daryl, forcejeó con ella, hasta que consiguió coger una de las pistolas que le había quitado a otro de los salvadores, y apretó el gatillo. Sintió la sangre salpicarle el rostro antes incluso de que la mujer cayera sobre él igual que una pesada roca.

Daryl tardó unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que por fin consiguió deshacerse de ella. Luego le quitó el cuchillo y se aseguró de que no despertara nunca más.

Cuando se levantó de nuevo echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, había fuego en algunas zonas, el ruido de las balas era cada vez más ensordecedor, la gente corría de un lado para otro, se escondía, disparaba, luchaba… todo sucedía a un ritmo enajenado. Y él se vio moverse entre toda aquella multitud disgregada, mientras sus músculos se contraían cada vez que apretaba el gatillo o blandía su cuchillo.

Corrió y peleó casi sin ser consciente de estar haciéndolo. Vio a gente, _su_ gente, entre todo ese caos. Vio a Rosita, vio a Tara, vio a Aaron y a Rick y a Michonne, les vio pelear como lo estaba haciendo él. Vio a la gente de El Reino, pudo identificarles por la vestimenta que llevaban. También vio algunos de los chicos de Hilltop, vio a Kal, a Eduardo y a Mandy. Y entre todos ellos también vio a los salvadores, les vio luchar para tratar de recuperar el control de una situación que ya no era suya, y podía notar en sus expresiones una sensación de derrota que probablemente hacía tiempo que no sentían.

Luego estaban los caminantes que habían comenzado a aparecer entre ellos. Muchos eran solo el recuerdo de esas personas que pocas horas antes se habían presentado allí con la intención de arrasarlo todo. Ahora, deambulaban como fantasmas en medio de una guerra que ellos ya habían perdido, y en la que intervenían, sin ni siquiera ser conscientes de ello, llevándose por delante a algunos de los suyos.

El tiempo continuó corriendo al mismo ritmo furioso que lo hacían ellos, y como una canción que está terminando, el ruido disminuyó su intensidad casi al mismo tiempo que el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte.

Y de pronto todo acabó. Las balas dejaron de silbar y la artillería calló.

Cuando Daryl recuperó el cuchillo con el que había matado a uno de los caminantes que se habían cruzado en su camino, levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que el silencio se había adueñado de toda Alexandria. Un mutismo extraño que solo reflejaba la impotencia y la sorpresa de una derrota y una vitoria que nadie parecía haber esperado.

El arquero miró a su alrededor pestañeando varias veces para comprobar que aquella imagen frente a él era real y no producto de su convulsa imaginación. Los salvadores, los que aún quedaban en pie, levantaban sus manos en el aire y arrojaban sus armas al suelo, en un gesto para el que claramente no estaban preparados, mientras eran custodiados por todos aquellos que se habían presentando allí, no solo para echar una mano a Alexandria, sino para poder liberarse de una situación injusta que ninguno de ellos se merecía.

Daryl caminó entre el gentío y se detuvo frente al grupo más voluminoso de personas que se había congregado allí. En medio de toda la aglomeración se encontraba Negan, y por primera vez, y seguramente para su propia consternación, era él quién se postraba de rodillas. Rick estaba frente a él, en una mano sujetaba un revolver y en la otra aquel maldito bate. El Rey Loco también estaba presente, aunque él se mantuvo a cierta distancia mientras Rick se acercaba con pasos lentos a Negan.

–Muy bien, Rick –dijo levantando la cabeza, intentando mostrar algo de ese poco orgullo que aún le quedaba–, reconozco que has ganado, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, matarme?

Rick tardó unos segundos en contestar. Su amigo parecía estar luchando contra la urgencia de usar aquel bate que sostenía en una mano, y acabar con Negan tal y como él había acabado con Glenn. Sin embargo, Rick cerró los ojos y respiró hondo:

–Matarte sería demasiado fácil, y ahora mismo lo único que quiero es que sufras, aunque solo sea una pequeña parte, lo que nosotros hemos sufrido.

Negan agachó la cabeza y la movió de un lado para otro.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo exagerado de todo este drama? _Yo_ solo he matado a un hombre, Rick, mientras que tú, _amigo_ , seguramente no seas capaz de contar todas esas vidas que me has quitado.

–Esas vidas… ¿A caso te importaban de verdad? ¿A caso sabías sus nombres? –respondió Rick con gravedad–. Apuesto que no. Estoy seguro de que no sabías quienes eran, ni de donde venían. Solo eran tus lacayos. Ese hombre que tú mataste aquella noche significaba para nosotros tanto o mas que todos esos que tú aseguras haber perdido. A Negan solo le importa Negan. Y con un poco de suerte, todos estos que aún sigue en pie, se darán cuenta de ello, y comprenderán que ahora son libres y pueden empezar a vivir de nuevo. Tú, por el contrario, morirás… tal vez no hoy, ni mañana, pero lo harás, mientras te pudres en una celda de la que no saldrás nunca.

Negan trató de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque era evidente que toda esa seguridad y confianza que había mostrado anteriormente había desaparecido.

–Es el sheriff el que habla, ¿eh? Realmente te crees mejor… ¿realmente crees que tú has hecho las cosas mejor que yo, Rick?

–No… no –contestó Rick sacudiendo la cabeza–, yo no soy mejor que tú, y he tomado decisiones difíciles de las que me arrepiento, pero tengo claro que lo he hecho para proteger a mi gente, mi familia. Algo que tú no tienes. Personas que estarían dispuestas a hacer lo que fuera por mí y los míos, y por los que yo estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida. Tú has podido estar rodeado de cientos de personas que se inclinaban a tu paso, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que en el fondo estás solo.

El rostro de Negan se contrajo con esas última palabras de Rick, y el ex–sheriff aprovechó ese momento para ponerle unas esposas y llevárselo de allí.

Se escucharon vítores entre los presentes y Daryl sonrió, aunque aquella fuera una sonrisa extraña llena de alivio y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Después de todo, incluso después de lo que habían conseguido ese día, le entristecía recordar lo que habían perdido por el camino.

El arquero se apartó de la multitud, necesitaba un poco de espacio para coger algo de aire, entonces vio a Tara, no muy lejos de allí, medio sentada en el suelo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara. Daryl corrió hasta ella.

–Tara, ¿estás bien? ¿estás herida? –preguntó rápidamente.

La mujer apartó la mano y levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero en sus labios se formó una sonrisa.

–Estoy bien… –dijo entre sollozos–, es solo que… no puedo creer que esto por fin se haya acabado.

Daryl la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y los dos se fundieron en un intenso y sentido abrazo. Ambos lloraron, dejando que todas las emociones fluyeran sin control entre ellos. Todo lo que habían tenido que vivir durante esos meses de lucha y perdidas, se reflejaba ahora en esas lágrimas.

–Se acabó… se acabó –repitió el arquero una y otra vez.

Cuando se separaron, Daryl vio que Aaron se acercaba a ellos. El hombre tenía algunas heridas en el rostro, y llevaba una mano envuelta en un trapo que estaba cubierto de sangre, pero al igual que Tara, consiguió esbozar una sonrisa en su cara, y cuando estuvo a su altura, los dos amigos se abrazaron con firmeza.

–Me alegro de ver que estás bien –susurró Aaron, tratando de controlar la emoción de su voz.

–Yo también.

Después Aaron se abrazó a Tara, y Daryl les observó sin poder olvidar lo que ellos habían perdido en esa lucha, antes incluso de que la guerra estallara de verdad. Y en ese instante sintió una aguda presión en el pecho. Miró a su alrededor, escaneando con sus ojos, buscando entre todas aquellas caras, la mayoría desconocidas, pero no le vio. No había vuelto a ver a Paul desde que había salido corriendo tras Buitre.

–Daryl…

El arquero escuchó la voz de Aaron tras él pero no pudo dejar de escudriñar entre la multitud congregada. Sin embargo, todos aquellos rostros se volvieron como una especie de maniquíes sin rostro de pronto.

–Daryl…

Esta vez era Tara quién parecía intentar captar su atención. La mujer tocó su brazo, y sorprendido, se giró para observarla como si por un segundo hubiera olvidado que había más gente allí con él.

–¿Le habéis visto? ¿Habéis visto a Paul?

Tanto Tara como Aaron miraron a su alrededor, en un acto completamente involuntario e inútil; era evidente que ellos tampoco sabían donde estaba el scout.

Daryl dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado y comenzó a moverse entre la gente, tratando de localizar a ese maldito charlatán hippie encantador de gatos y amante de la hierba mientras blasfemaba para sí por la maldita inoportunidad de aquel enano loco, siempre yendo por libre, siempre haciendo la cosas a su manera. ¿Por qué no podía estar allí como todo el mundo?

Daryl observó, miró y escaneó entre todos esos rostros que se iba encontrado a su paso, aunque apenas se fijaba ellos pues sabía que sería capaz de reconocer a Paul tal solo con tocarle.

Su ansiedad comenzaba a burbujear en sus venas con el paso de los segundos, mientras caminaba entre todas aquellas personas. Gente de Hilltop y de El Renio que se mantenían firmes mientras custodiaban a los salvadores.

–¿Has visto a Pa–Jesus por aquí? –pregunto a uno de los hombres del Rey Loco.

–¿Jesus? No, no le he visto –contestó.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó a otro que se encontraba justo a su lado.

El tipo miró a ambos lados, un gesto que, por alguna razón, irritó a Daryl, y luego movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

El arquero siguió buscando y preguntando, pero para su consternación solo recibía respuestas negativas. Su corazón palpitaba de forma errática mientras intentaba encontrar su respiración.

–¿Buscas a Jesus?

Daryl se detuvo de pronto y se giro en busca de aquella voz que había surgido casi como fantasma. Se encontró con una mujer alta, con el pelo tan negro como la noche que les sobrevenía.

–¿Le has visto? –la voz de Daryl reflejaba una profunda ansiedad.

–Hace rato que no, pero la última vez le vi corriendo detrás de un hombre en aquella dirección –dijo señalando hacia la iglesia.

Daryl ni siquiera encontró las palabras para dar las gracias a la mujer, simplemente se puso en marcha antes incluso de que su cerebro tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Sin embargo sus pasos se fueron volviendo cada vez más lentos y dubitativos a medida que se iba acercando al edificio.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, el arquero no la abrió en un primer momento; se detuvo justo en frente y escuchó con atención, en caso de que hubiera algo o alguien al otro lado que pudiera atacarle. Sin embargo solo percibió un silencio que consiguió enviar un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Necesitaba calmarse, se dijo, tal vez Paul había salido de allí, tal vez Paul estaba fuera de Alexandria, tal vez había seguido a alguien, a algún salvador que se hubiera escapado. A Buitre.

Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y se obligó a abrir la puerta. Lo hizo despacio, aunque eso no impidió que las bisagras crujieran bajo el movimiento de su mano. El arquero dejó escapar el aliento que acaba de inspirar cuando vio el cadáver en medio del pasillo. Solo estaba a unos pasos de la entrada. Era Buitre.

Daryl entró con cuidado, mirando en todas direcciones. No era un edificio muy grande, solo una planta abierta, pero a simple vista no vio a nadie más. Se acercó con pasos lentos al cuerpo sin vida de aquel hombre al que había deseado ver muerto en más de una ocasión, y ahora que lo tenía delante, solo era capaz de sentir la furia con la que palpitaba su corazón.

Se agachó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y se fijó en la gran macha roja y oscura de su pecho, un disparo, y muy probablemente la causa de su muerte. Sin embargo el arquero no pudo pasar por alto el cuchillo que atravesaba su cráneo. El hombre tenía los ojos abiertos, y en ellos observó aquella misma mirada opaca y perdida que tanto se había acostumbrado a ver en los caminantes.

Daryl cerró los ojos, no quería pensar en nada de lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza. Si Paul había matado a Buitre de un disparo ¿por qué no había usado el cuchillo antes de que el hombre volviera a despertarse? Sabía que Paul no habría esperado, no tenía ningún sentido. Tal vez lo hubiera hecho otra persona, pero Daryl desechó aquella idea al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un gruñido exasperado.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, y como si no la hubiera visto antes, clavó sus ojos sobre la sangre que marcaba la moqueta azul del pasillo. Había una mancha grande no muy lejos de Buitre, y desde ahí parecía deslizarse a lo largo del pasillo, como si la persona se hubiera arrastrado intentando salir de allí. Sin embargo la otra puerta, la que se encontraba a su izquierda, estaba cerrada.

Daryl sintió que su propia sangre se congelaba en sus venas, y de nuevo se obligó a cerrar los ojos e intentar ser racional, pero su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y su respiración se volvió cada vez más irregular.

Extendió una mano y cogió el cuchillo que Buitre tenía clavado en su cráneo, incapaz de desenfundar el suyo propio. Luego se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente, en gran medida por el temblor incontrolable que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo. El arquero tenía la sensación de estar a punto de caerse al suelo con cada paso que daba, pero siguió caminando.

A medida que se acercaba al altar, pudo notar una respiración lenta y dificultosa. Daryl tuvo que preguntarse si no se trataba de la suya propia, pero entonces le vio, sentando en el suelo detrás de uno de los bancos, medio encorvado. Tenía la cabeza agachada, aunque la levantó en cuanto sintió su presencia, mientras que Daryl era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la sangre que manchaba su ropa. Paul se había abierto el chaleco, y la camisa que llevaba se había vuelto casi negra al rededor de su costado izquierdo.

–Me… me disparó… –dijo Paul, rompiendo aquel silencio pesado que se había formado. Su voz llegó a sus oídos en apenas un lamento agitado.

–Joder…

Daryl corrió para agacharse junto a él, e inmediatamente posó su mano sobre la de Paul para ejercer más presión sobre la herida. El scout gimió de dolor, y Daryl notó que su garganta se cerraba por completo.

–Estarás bien, Paul, estarás bien. Te llevaremos a Hilltop. Vamos, tienes que levantarte, tenemos que llevarte.

Su voz y sus manos temblaban, mientras con una seguía presionado la herida, y con la otra acariciaba el rostro pálido de Paul, manchándolo sin querer de aquel líquido rojo que parecía estar por todas partes.

–Tienes que levantarte –repitió el arquero, las lagrimas abandonando sus ojos.

–No puedo…

Su voz seguía sonando suave y trémula. Él también estaba llorando, aunque agachaba la cabeza, intentado evitar la mirada de Daryl, como si se sintiera avergonzado de que el arquero le viera así.

–Eh… eh… Paul mírame.

–Lo siento… –dijo entonces.

–Cállate, maldita sea, Paul. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Tienes que levantarte, vamos, yo te ayudaré…

–No puedo…

–Paul… joder…

Daryl se levantó rápidamente, reticente a abandonarle, pero finalmente salió corriendo de la iglesia para pedir ayuda. Muchos respondieron a su llamada angustiada, aunque los primeros en presentarse allí fueron Aaron y Tara.

–Mierda –murmuró Tara agachándose junto a él y al igual que había hecho Daryl, y casi de forma instintiva, posó una mano sobre la de Paul para hacer presión sobre su herida– ¿cuánto tiempo lleva así?

–Acabo… acabo de encontrarle –las palabras apenas saliendo de su boca.

–Joder… vale, vale –continuó la mujer, moviendo la cabeza como si eso le ayudara a pensar mejor–, Daryl presiona la herida. Necesitamos una camilla, o… una tabla o algo para tumbarle.

–¿Qué está pasando?

Daryl no pudo volverse para mirar, pero reconoció aquella voz como la del Rey Loco, y en solo un segundo el hombre apareció delante de ellos. Sus ojos abriéndose con sorpresa, consternación y preocupación al mismo tiempo.

–El Reino tiene dos buenos médicos –dijo apresuradamente.

–El Reino está muy lejos, tenemos que llevarle a Hilltop –contestó Tara.

–Hilltop también está muy lejos…

–No tenemos más opciones.

–Maldita sea, ¿qué hacéis todos ahí mirando? ¡id a buscar un puto coche! –gritó Aaron.

Mientras ellos discutían, Daryl escuchaba la conversación como si estuviera teniendo lugar muy lejos de allí. Lo único que él podía hacer en ese momento era presionar su mano contra la de Paul, mientras sentía su respiración lenta y errática bajo su tacto. El scout había inclinado la cabeza, apoyándola ligeramente sobre su hombro.

–No te duermas, Paul, no te duermas… –repetía con suavidad una y otra vez.

Y de repente estaban en un coche. Daryl no sabía cómo coño habían llegado hasta allí, todo se sucedía delante de sus narices como si él no formara parte de nada, como si él solo fuera un espectro, un ente invisible, que observa lo que ocurre desde la distancia.

Cerró los ojos y por un segundo recordó el momento en que algunos hombres de El Reino aparecieron allí, acompañados de Rick, cargando con ellos un tablero de madera. Poco después se estaban moviendo por el pasillo de la iglesia. Él seguía pegado a Paul, su mano sobre su costado, presionando con fuerza, mientras caminaban todo lo deprisa que podían hacia la salida. Luego vio la furgoneta, la misma en la que se encontraban ahora, en la parte trasera. Aaron iba al volante, conduciendo pese a su mano herida. A su lado, en el asiento del pasajero, había alguien más, aunque Daryl no estaba seguro de quién se trataba, pues él se encontraba de espaldas, sentando en el suelo del vehículo. Una mano sujetaba ahora una toalla que alguien le había dado, la otra acariciaba la mejilla y la frente de Paul, apartando de su cara aquellos mechones empapados de sudor que se pegaban a su piel. Aquel rostro que se había vuelto de un color que Daryl ni siquiera se hubiera atrevido a describir.

Daryl dio un ligero brinco al sentir una mano sobre su espalda, era Tara, que se sentaba a su lado. La mujer intentó dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora pero la comisura de sus labios solo tembló, y Tara miró para otro lado, como si eso fuera suficiente para que Daryl no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando igual que lo estaba haciendo él.

El arquero volvió a mirar a Paul, y su aliento se heló cuando comprobó que había cerrado los ojos.

–Eh, eh –dijo golpeándole con suavidad en la mejilla–, vamos, Paul, no te duermas.

El scout abrió los ojos de nuevo, aunque era evidente que le estaba costando un enorme esfuerzo hacerlo.

Hacía rato que no hablaba, solo lo había hecho para decir que tenía frío. Daryl creía que lo había hecho antes de entrar en la furgoneta, porque ahora tenía un par de mantas cubriéndole que tampoco sabía donde habían salido. Sin embargo, desde entonces, no había vuelto a formular una sola palabra, ni siquiera un quejido de dolor, ni el ligero aliento de un llanto que acompañara esas lágrimas que se escapaban de vez en cuando de sus ojos. Nada. Era como si se hubiera convertido en una figura de porcelana a punto de resquebrajarse.

Daryl se obligó a respirar y a mantener la calma pero era incapaz de hacerlo. No podía hacerlo mientras veía que a Paul le costaba cada vez más mantener aquellos ojos cristalinos abiertos. No podía hacerlo mientras observaba y sentía que su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada y lenta.

El arquero se mordió los labios para evitar el sollozo angustiado que le oprimía la garganta, y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista de nuevo.

–No me hagas esto, Paul… no me hagas esto… te podrás bien, vamos, no te duermas… Paul, no me hagas esto… ahora no…

–¿No podemos ir más de prisa? –escuchó decir a Tara a su lado.

–¡Voy todo lo de prisa que puedo! –contestó Aaron.

–Joder…

Daryl sintió que Tara se movía a su lado.

–Apártate –dijo entonces–, deja que yo presione la herida.

–No…

–Daryl, apártate.

–¡No!

–Daryl maldita sea, hazte a un lado, deja que yo presione la herida, tú intenta que no se duerma.

Reticente, Daryl dejó que Tara tomara su puesto y él se colocó al otro lado de Paul. El scout le miraba ahora, aunque sus ojos parecían perdidos en un algún punto desconocido, lejos de allí.

Daryl agachó la cabeza, no podía verle así, no podía ver cómo su conciencia se iba apagando mientras el se sentaba ahí, mirando, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Aquel hombre, siempre fuerte y decidido, con una confianza en sí mismo tan sorprendente como irritante, yacía ahora exánime como si ya no le quedaran fuerzas en su cuerpo. Daryl recordó todas esas veces que le había pedido que descansara, y ahora que necesitaba que no se durmiera, Paul era casi incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sus pensamiento se dispersaron en cuanto sintió una mano sobre su mejilla, una mano fría. Daryl levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Paul, una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla hasta que se perdió en su pelo.

–Por favor… no llores más –dijo, su voz no era más que un mero susurro.

Daryl sintió que su respiración se alteraba y perdía el ritmo acostumbrado. Miró a Tara, que le observaba con una expresión que el arquero no habría sido capaz de definir. Entonces, noto que la mano de Paul perdía la poca fuerza que le quedaba, deslizándose hacia abajo como la extremidad inerte de un muñeco. Y casi como en un acto reflejo, el arquero la agarró apretándola contra su pecho. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirarle, Paul ya había cerrado los ojos.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥

Daryl tenía los ojos fijos sobre la carrocería de la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Apoyaba la cabeza contra el frío acero, sentando en una esquina con sus piernas estiradas y sus manos, cubiertas por aquel líquido oscuro, caían sobre sus muslos como si la sangre hubiera dejado de correr por sus venas.

Hacía rato que no sentía sus músculos, ni siquiera se creía capaz de formular palabra alguna. La única muestra de vida que parecía quedar dentro de él eran esas lágrimas que continuaban deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

No se había movido de ahí desde que se lo habían llevado, y el arquero luchaba contra sus propios reflejos para intentar no cerrar los ojos. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pestañear porque sabía que en el momento en que sus párpados oscurecieran su visión, aunque solo fuera por una milésima de segundo, la escena volvería a repetirse en su cabeza.

No estaba seguro de si había ocurrido antes o después de que Aaron les avisara de que ya estaban cerca de Hilltop, nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo tenía ningún sentido para él porque el pulso y al respiración habían sido apenas perceptibles desde hacía un rato.

Daryl había sentido que su propio cuerpo se paralizaba con un escalofrío helado que le sacudió violentamente. Había escuchado a Tara gritarle para que siguiera presionando la herida y sujetara una de las botellas. Rosita había colocado una extraña máscara sobre la cara de Paul, cubriendo su boca y su nariz, mientras que Tara se había movido para comprobar sus constantes vitales.

Aquello había durado durante unos cuantos y angustiosos minutos, hasta que las puertas traseras de la furgoneta se abrieron de golpe. El arquero no supo quién le había arrastrado lejos de Paul, solo recordaba las ansias que había tenido de pelear contra esa persona para que le soltara mientras seguían a todos los demás fuera de la furgoneta. Había querido ir tras ellos, pero aquellos brazos que le agarraban con fuerza, le impidieron moverse. Había forcejeado pero al final solo pudo quedarse allí mientras veía cómo se llevaban a Paul lejos de él.

Ahora se encontraba en ese coche, esperando unas noticias que no llegaban nunca. Dejó escapar un gruñido exasperado. Aquel maldito charlatán hippie… más le valía no morirse. Aquella súbita rabia le agitó y le sorprendió, aunque desapareció con la misma velocidad con la que ese pensamiento atravesó su corazón causándole un terrible dolor que amenazó toda su existencia, hasta el punto en el que creyó que acabaría rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Una sombra apareció junto a las puertas abiertas del vehículo pero el arquero no se molestó en comprobar quién era. El coche se balanceó cuando la persona desconocida se subió y se acuclilló frente a él. Era Aaron. Daryl le miró con ojos aburridos esperando escuchar lo que quisiera que tuviera que decirle, pero por la expresión de su rostro estaba convencido de que Aaron todavía no tenía noticias.

–Tienes que salir del coche, Daryl –dijo con voz suave–, vamos, ven conmigo, Maggie nos está esperando en el tráiler. Necesitas limpiarte y necesitas comer algo… necesitas estar fuerte para cuando él se despierte…

_Si es que se despierta_ … habría añadido si sus músculos hubieran sido capaces de responder.

Aaron esperó unos segundos y después le cogió de un brazo. Daryl no se resistió y dejó que su amigo le guiara fuera de la furgoneta. El cielo había clareado y el cantar de los pájaros llegaba a sus oídos en una melodía irritante.

Daryl se obligó a levantar la mirada para comprobar hacia dónde se dirigían, pese a saber que caminaban en dirección a su tráiler. Allí, junto a las escaleras, Maggie les estaba esperando. La mujer tenía el rostro pálido y una expresión petrificada, y aunque consiguió dibujar una sonrisa, ésta no se reflejó en sus ojos. Se apartó a un lado y les abrió la puerta para que los tres pudiera entrar dentro, y Daryl deseó que aquel destino con forma de demonio burlón, al que incluso podía escuchar reírse de todos ellos, les diera un respiro por una vez.

 

***

 

_–Vamos… despierta dormilón._

_–Mmm… déjame un poco más…_

_–Paul, tienes que levantarte._

_–No…_

_–Llevas mucho tiempo durmiendo, ¿es que piensas pasarte todo la vida metido en la cama?_

_–No me parece tan mala idea… túmbate conmigo._

_Escuchó la risa suave de Ben y luego sintió el peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón mientras se hacía un hueco a su lado._

_–Paul… despierta –susurró entonces._

_Él no respondió, solo quería oír el sonido de su voz._

_–Vamos, Paul… tienes que despertarte._

Quiso abrir los ojos y abrazarle pero sus pestañas parecían estar pegadas. Paul notó la luz del sol sobre sus párpados, aunque no fue capaz de abrir los ojos. Movió una mano para tocar ese cuerpo que se recostaba a su lado, pero ya no notaba su peso, ni su calor, ahora solo sentía un vacío entre las sábanas.

Gimió de forma dolorosa. Un sonido que llenó sus oídos roncamente y que rascó su garganta como si las fauces de una fiera voraz lo estuviesen desgarrado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y frotó hasta que se hizo daño. Luego volvió a intentar abrir los ojos y la luz atravesó sus pupilas como flechas de fuego. Gimió de nuevo y pestañeó varias veces intentando focalizar su visión, y buscar a Ben, al mismo tiempo que intentaba incorporarse. Sin embargo, un dolor agudo y punzante le atizó el costado izquierdo, un sentimiento que viajó como un disparo por todo su cuerpo.

_Un disparo_.

Aún podía notar cómo vibraba en sus tímpanos aquel sonido intenso y oscuro que había rebotado en cada una de las paredes de la iglesia con un eco ensordecedor, antes incluso de que hubiera sentido algún dolor. Estaba convencido de que lo primero que había visto había sido la sangre empapando el guante que cubría su mano, después de haberla posado sobre su costado izquierdo en un rápido acto reflejo. Luego se había caído al suelo, y entonces sí, en ese momento sintió una penetrante quemazón que se extendió a lo largo de todo su abdomen.

Solo un segundo antes él también había disparado y había visto a Buitre tambalearse antes de caer hacia atrás. Con una mano sujetaba su pistola, Paul suponía que había sido en ese instante cuando aquel tirano había apretado el gatillo.

El scout no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado tumbado en el suelo con sus ojos puestos sobre la cubierta de la iglesia. Había sido como perder completamente la noción del tiempo y solo la había recuperado cuando había escuchado aquellos lamentos estremecedores.

Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para hundir el cuchillo en el cráneo de buitre, antes de que su nuevo ser pudiera clavar sus dientes en él. Luego se había alejado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Era consciente de que tenía que pedir ayuda, pero de pronto se sintió cansado, _muy_ cansado. Le costaba respirar, le costaba pensar. Solo podía mirar ese líquido rojo que lo manchaba todo, y que tiñó su camisa blanca hasta volverla casi negra, mientras él se arrastraba sobre la alfombra azul que cubría todo el pasillo.

Había pasado un buen rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que fuera de allí el bullicio de la artillería, y los gritos de aquellos que peleaban, había cesado. Había meditado usar la puerta que tenía más cerca para salir de allí y comprobar qué estaba pasando, pero luego pensó en la posibilidad de que los salvadores hubieran vencido. Aunque en realidad lo que más le había angustiado había sido imaginar la cara que habría puesto Daryl de verle así. No quería verle sufrir otra vez como le había visto hacer unas horas antes, tan preocupado por sus amigos… Solo había deseado, que fuera lo que fuese lo que estuviese pasando al otro lado, él se encontrara bien.

Un momento después, había escuchado el crujir de las bisagras de la puerta principal. Había intentando mantenerse en silencio, en caso de que se tratara de uno de los salvadores acercándose para comprobar que allí no quedaba nadie. Podría haber intentado escapar, pero se veía incapaz de levantarse o de correr, y de todas formas tampoco habría tenido a donde ir. Así que se había quedado a la espera quieto como una roca.

Había escuchado los pasos lentos y cautelosos que se acercaban, y cuando por fin había sentido que la persona estaba justo allí, observándole, había levantado la cabeza esperando encontrarse con el ojo negro de un cañón apuntándole, y por un segundo había deseado que hubiera sido así y que el individuo hubiera terminado con esa agonía, pero entonces le había visto a él, había visto a Daryl, su rostro volviéndose tan inexpresivo y pálido como el de una figura de mármol.

_Daryl_.

Paul miró a su alrededor desde la cama donde se encontraba tumbado, y aunque reconocía aquel entorno, reconocía el papel pintado que cubría las paredes, el armario, el escritorio, incluso las sábanas que envolvían su cuerpo; se sintió completamente desorientado. No había nadie allí. Estaba solo.

Se fijó en la piza que cubría uno de sus dedos y en el tubo que salía de su mano izquierda, unido a una bolsa de plástico que colaba de una barra de acero que había junto a la cama. Notó que algo sobresalía de su nariz, temblando ligeramente en su garganta mientras trataba de tragar aunque su boca estaba seca. De repente se sintió sediento. Notaba que su lengua se pegaba a su paladar cada vez que intentaba moverla para decir algo aunque no hubiera nadie allí para escuchar sus palabras.

Buscó a un lado y otro, pero en la mesita y en la cómoda no había más que material médico y aquel reloj de dígitos rojos que marcaba en ese momento las 9:35 de la mañana de un día totalmente desconocido.

Paul trató de incorporarse de nuevo pero su cuerpo parecía pesar como si en lugar de sangre, sus venas estuvieran llenas de cemento solidificado. Y entonces escuchó los pitidos frenéticos que salían de un pequeño monitor, colocado en una mesa junto a su mesita de noche.

–¿Paul?… ¡Oh, mierda!

Habría pegado un brinco de haber podido hacerlo, pero en lugar de eso se giró sobresaltado al oír aquella voz inesperada; no había escuchado la puerta abrirse. Entonces vio a Alex, que corrió para dejar su maletín sobre una silla que había junto a la cama, y que no había visto hasta ese momento. El enfermero toqueteó algunos botones en el monitor para que dejara de sonar, luego sacó algo de su maletín y se sentó rápidamente en el borde del colchón.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿cómo te sientes? Dios… te has ido despertado en algunas ocasiones a lo largo de esto días, pero esta vez parece que realmente estás consciente… déjame ver –dijo con voz nerviosa, cogiéndole la cara para que no la moviera y enfocando una luz directamente sobre sus pupilas. Primero en un ojo y después en el otro–. Paul, ¿entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Paul afirmó levemente.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Horrible –contestó, arrastrando las palabras.

–Bueno, al menos estás hablando –dijo Alex aliviando, colocando un aparato en su oreja–. No tienes fiebre, gracias a Dios ya se ha ido; esperemos que siga así.

Alex apartó la manta para examinar su estómago mientras Paul lo miraba con una sensación de desconcierto que aún se negaba a abandonar su mente. Siseó cuando Alex tocó su piel ligeramente y miró hacia abajo para ver el caos que se suponía que era su cuerpo. Había varios cables pegados a su pecho, había un pequeño parche en su costado izquierdo y un largo vendaje cubría parte de su estómago y que Alex estaba retirando lentamente en ese momento. Debajo, vio una cicatriz rosa y alarmantemente larga, unida con puntos de sutura.

–Tiene buen aspecto, sólo espero que el resto se cure así –comentó Alex.

 

El enfermero cogió algunas cosas de su mesita de noche y comenzó a limpiar las cicatrices y cambiar los apósitos.

–¿Recuerdas aquella vez que necesitábamos sangre para esa pobre mujer después del parto y me dijiste que te hubiera gustado ayudar, pero eras el peor donante posible porque eres AB positivo? –dijo mientras seguía trabajando–, ese santo generoso y desinteresado y al que tanto le gusta ayudar a los demás, tiene el grupo sanguíneo más egoísta de todos, y eso probablemente te ha salvado la vida.

Paul no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo y esperó una explicación en lugar de obligar su cerebro a comprender nada de lo que Alex había dicho.

–Tenías que haber visto a toda la gente que vino queriendo donar sangre… Nunca había visto tantas caras ansiosas habiendo agujas de por medio. Todos querían ayudar a su querido _Jesús_ en la que era posiblemente la única ocasión que podían hacerlo, y fue muy emocionante.

Alex siguió hablando, pero Paul dejó de escucharle porque era demasiado difícil para él concentrarse en su conversación. Advirtió que Alex revisaba una bolsa de plástico que estaba llena de líquido ámbar y comentó algo sobre necesitar más líquidos, luego se acercó a la barra de acero e hizo algo que Paul no pudo ver.

Después, el auxiliar suspiró, le tapó de nuevo, dejando caer los hombros y se quedó quieto mirándole durante tanto tiempo que Paul no pudo evitar preguntarse si todo aquello no sería producto de algún tipo de alucinación, pero entonces vio algo en los ojos de Alex, eran lágrimas que hacían que su mirada brillara al compás de la luz que entraba por la ventana.

–No tienes ni idea de cuanto me alegro de verte despierto –dijo, su voz temblaba aunque era evidente que Alex estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no romper a llorar allí mismo.

Paul quiso responderle, pero las palabras parecían no querer cobrar forma en su garganta reseca y dolorida.

–Espera un segundo, voy a ir a buscarte un poco de agua.

Alex salió corriendo de la habitación y regresó unos minutos después con una jarra y un vaso, y los posó sobre la cómoda.

–Deja que te ayude a incorporarte ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?

El scout balbuceó una respuesta afirmativa y luego dejó que Alex le echara una mano, y con más esfuerzo y dolor del que hubiera deseado, se sentó en la cama.

–Toma, bebe un poco.

El líquido se deslizó por su garganta con dificultad, aunque fue sintiéndose mejor después de un par de tragos. Cuando terminó, Alex le quitó el vaso de las manos y lo posó en la cómoda junto a la jarra de agua.

–¿Te sientes mejor?

–Sí… –consiguió articular por fin–, aunque siento todo el cuerpo entumecido.

–Es normal, llevas casi una semana ahí postrado.

Paul cerró los ojos. _Una semana_. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran pasado casi siete días sin que él hubiera sido consciente de nada? No se había enterado de cuándo habían llegado a Hilltop ni nada de lo que pudiera haber sucedido después. Recordaba vagamente estar dentro de un vehículo y recordaba haber visto los ojos azules de Daryl llenos de lágrimas.

Su corazón se entumeció y aunque sabía que en la habitación no había nadie más que él y Alex, no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente a su alrededor.

–¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Están bien?

–Todos están bien… bueno, hubo algunas muertes… pero yo solo puedo decirte lo que he escuchado y es mejor que no hablemos de eso ahora.

–¿Y Daryl? ¿Él está bien?

Paul habría deseado que aquella pregunta hubiera sonado tan neutral como la anterior, pero en cuanto su nombre resbaló de sus labios, el scout notó que su voz comenzaba a quebrarse. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire y cuando los abrió de nuevo, se encontró con la sonrisa de Alex. Era una sonrisa tímida que reflejaba cierta tristeza pero también serenidad.

–Está durmiendo. En realidad tuve que amenazarle con cerrar la habitación con llave si no se iba a descansar. Ha estado ahí sentando día y noche –dijo señalando la silla sobre la que Alex había dejado su maletín–, pero puedo ir a buscarle si quieres.

–No –se apresuró a decir el scout–, déjale dormir.

Alex asintió y los dos se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio. Sin embargo, esa calma no ayudó a Paul que de pronto volvió a sentir, como si estuviera ocurriendo en aquel mismo instante, todo el tumulto y la confusión de la guerra que acababan de vivir. Un conflicto que para él había terminado mucho antes de lo que hubiera esperado y deseado.

–¿Qué ha pasado con el enfrentamiento? ¿Qué ha pasado con Negan y los salvadores?

Le pareció que la expresión en el rostro de Alex se endurecía, pero había sido durante unos breves segundos, después su cara se relajó y volvió a dibujar una sonrisa.

–Se ha acabado… hemos ganado.

Por un momento Paul no reaccionó, era como si su cuerpo y su mente se hubieran estado preparando para una respuesta muy diferente, y ahora no supiera cómo reaccionar.

–¿Negan está muerto?

–No… Rick le ha encerrado en una celda. Ahora están llegando a un acuerdo con los salvadores que han quedado con vida y los que se encontraban en su asentamiento. Quieren asegurarse de que pueden llegar a un acuerdo de paz y que no va a haber ningún tipo de represalia.

Ese fue el momento en el que Paul dejó escapar un aliento cargado de alivio y una sonrisa apareció por fin en sus labios. Después sus ojos se posaron en su muñeca, la que no tenía la vía. La pulsera de cuero que Alex le había dado antes de partir, seguía allí sujeta y prácticamente intacta. Paul la acarició con la yema de los dedos, distraído.

–Me dijiste que te la devolviera cuando regresara –dijo en un hilo de voz.

Alex envolvió su mano cálida alrededor de su muñeca.

–Quédatela… después de todo, parece que a ti también te ha dado suerte… –Alex cerró los ojos y se mordió sus labios temblorosos–: Paul… no tienes ni idea de la suerte que has tenido… cuando llegaste aquí… –la voz de Alex volvió a perder fuerza y el auxiliar cogió una gran bocanada de aire–, estabas en shock, estabas a punto de dejar de respirar… joder, Paul, es un milagro que estés vivo. Rosita y Tara se hicieron cargo de ti lo mejor que pudieron dadas las circunstancias, si ellas no lo hubieran hecho… la bala estaba alojada en tu abdomen, por suerte no perforó ningún órgano vital, aunque daño algunas partes de tus intestinos y perdiste mucha sangre. Tuviste mucha suerte teniendo cuenta todo, Paul…

Paul escuchó sus palabras atentamente y aunque le hubiera gustado decir algo, su mente se quedó completamente en blanco. No tenía ningún recuerdo de eso y ahora solo podía imaginarse lo que podido haber sido. Sin embargo, la idea de haber muerto no le angustiaba tanto como imaginarse a Daryl siendo testigo de todo aquello.

Alex suspiró fuertemente a su lado y se frotó los ojos, como si él mismo estuviera intentando sacarse aquel recuerdo de la cabeza.

–Tengo que avisar a Harlan –dijo entonces–, luego vendré para ver si puedo quitarte algunas de estas cosas para que puedas moverte, y tal vez incluso salir de la cama.

El scout asintió.

–La verdad es que me gustaría levantarme. No creo que pueda caminar mucho, pero podría sentarme allí.

Señaló el sillón de su escritorio, que seguía exactamente en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado la noche antes de que hubieran tenido que partir de forma prematura. La misma noche que Daryl se había entregado a él como nunca se hubiera imaginado.

–Deberíamos empezar por sentarte en la cama –comentó Alex–, no quiero te desmayes.

Alex apartó las sábanas y el edredón, y le ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Alex había tenido razón, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, se sintió mareado y sabía que se caería al suelo si intentaba levantarse en ese momento.

–¿Cómo te sientes?

–Como si estuviera borracho como una cuba.

–¿Quieres tumbarte otra vez?

–No, puedo hacerlo.

Antes de que Alex volviera a echarle una mano para ponerse en pie, abrió un cajón de la cómoda y sacó una goma de pelo para atárselo en un improvisado moño.

–Vale, espera aquí, voy a ir a buscarte una silla de ruedas.

Paul se quedó allí sentado esperando algunos minutos hasta que Alex regresó a la habitación con una silla de ruedas negra, que colocó junto a la cama.

–No quiero usar la silla.

–Paul…

–Por favor, solo quiero sentarme en el sillón.

El enfermero no parecía muy convencido, pero aún así le ayudó a ponerse de pie lentamente después de haberle quitado la mayor parte de los tubos que tenía conectados a su cuerpo.

–Seguro que huelo a infierno –trató de bromear.

–No hueles a nada, Paul. Vamos, arriba.

Una leve sacudida le hizo cerrar los ojos en cuanto posó todo el peso de su cuerpo en el suelo de madera. Cerró los ojos e intentó que el gemido que se formó en su garganta no abandonara sus labios, aunque no lo consiguió.

–¿Te duele?

–Me las arreglaré.

–Harlan te dará algo para el dolor más tarde junto con tus antibióticos, pero si comienza a dolerte más o sientes cualquier otra cosa, por favor dínoslo lo antes posible. Tuviste fiebre los primeros días, y conviene no arriesgar, así que mantennos informados, ¿vale?

Paul escuchó con atención las recomendaciones de Alex al mismo tiempo que caminaban hacia el sillón, luego se sentó con un fuerte suspiro. No iba a reconocerlo en voz alta, pero aquel nimio paseo le había dejado agotado.

–Toma, te he traído una bata, no conviene que cojas frío –dijo Alex después de colocar la barra con el suero junto a él.

El auxiliar le ayudó a ponérsela, y luego dejó la jarra de agua sobre el escritorio.

–Tengo que irme ahora para hablar con Harlan, ¿necesitas alguna cosa?

–Sí… ¿podrías acercarme una enciclopedia de animales que hay en la cómoda?

–Claro –dijo acercándose y cogiendo el libro–. ¿Es esto lo que te gusta leer ahora? –preguntó con una expresión divertida.

Paul simplemente se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno. Te veré en un rato.

 

***

 

 

Las horas pasaron aunque Paul ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el reloj. El sol que entraba por la ventana, calentando su piel, era suficiente para hacerle sentir mejor. Estaba vivo después de todo. Estaba allí en Hilltop y Negan por fin había sido derrotado, y por estúpido que pareciera, sentía que en el aire se respiraba una significativa calma que no creía haber sentido antes. No al menos desde que el mundo se había venido abajo.

Se sentía feliz por el simple hecho de poder estar sentado en ese sillón mientras miraba y leía aquel pesado libro que Daryl le había regalado. Sonrió recordando el momento en que había entrado en la habitación y había encontrado el paquete sobre la cama, envuelto en papel arrugado y sucio, y volvió a notar el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago que había sentido en aquel día.

_Dios_ , quería verle.

Quería poder observarle y comprobar con sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien. La imagen de su rostro desencajado por el miedo, seguía atormentándole cada vez que su memoria viajaba de forma inevitable unos días atrás, y aquello le dolía mucho más que la hería que le perforaba el costado izquierdo.

Paul cerró los ojos un segundo y en ese mismo instante escuchó el pomo de la puerta. Daryl asomó la cabeza con cuidado, luego entró con pasos lentos como si no quisiera hacer un ruido excesivo. Su mirada se posó primero sobre la cama, ahora vacía, y una ligera sombra de alarma apareció en su rostro, hasta que sus ojos viajaron rápidamente por la habitación y se encontraron con los suyos.

Ninguno dijo nada. Solo se miraron durante un momento silencioso y prolongado antes de que Paul hablara primero:

–¿Sabías que el cerebro de los gatos es biológicamente más parecido al de los humanos que al de los perros? Tenemos regiones idénticas que se encargan de controlar nuestras emociones.

Daryl se quedó observándole impasible un breve instante, después dejó escapar el aire que parecía haber estado reteniendo en sus pulmones, y que salió despedido acompañado de un sonido parecido al de una risa enmascarada.

–Juro que voy a quemar ese libro… y el sillón también.

Paul no pudo frenar la sonrisa que contorneó sus labios. Solo escuchar el sonido de su voz ronca había sido suficiente para que mucha de esa rigidez que atenazaba su cuerpo, desapareciera. Luego cerró el libro y esperó—con más impaciencia de la que acostumbraba—a que Daryl cogiera la otra silla y la colocara justo a su lado. El arquero le miró con evidente preocupación, como si sintiera que un simple pestañeo pudiera ser suficiente para que todo se esfumara y entonces comprobara, con resignación, que en el fondo nada de aquello era real.

–¿Cuándo te has despertado? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?

–Desperté hace unas horas y estoy bien. Alex apareció por la puerta justo en ese mo…

–¿Y por qué no me ha avisado? le dije que me avisara si…

–Porque yo le dije que no lo hiciera. Y lo siento arquero, pero está claro que yo le caigo mejor que tú.

Paul había intentado bromear para apaciguar la evidente tensión que se adhería, como una segunda piel, a cada uno de los músculos del arquero. Sin embargo, Daryl agachó la cabeza con un suspiro desganado.

–Daryl…

–Joder no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me asustaste… –dijo, su voz sonaba apagada y trémula–, creí que íbamos a perderte. _Creí_ que iba a perderte… no respirabas, no respondías a nada… y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo injusto que era todo… ¿por qué tú? ¿por qué ahora? no te lo merecías… has hecho tanto por todo el mundo… joder, Paul, tuve tanto miedo…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras Daryl mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, y Paul notó que el corazón se le estremecía y la garganta se le cerraba dolorosamente.

–Eh… eh –Paul se inclinó hacia delante, ignorando la molestia que sintió en su costado, y posó una mano en la mejilla del arquero, borrando algunas de esas lágrimas que empapaban su rostro–, Daryl, mírame… estoy aquí ¿vale? Se acabó todo. Hemos ganado. Estoy bien… Daryl, mírame… –el arquero levantó la cabeza–, no llores más, por favor.

Algo cambió en el rostro del arquero, pero finalmente Daryl se enjugó las lágrimas con movimientos torpes, casi como lo haría un niño.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Paul con voz suave.

La frente de Daryl se arrugó, mirándole como si aquella pregunta no tuviera ningún sentido, después sacudió la cabeza.

–Acabas de despertarte después de estar ahí tirado durante días, después de haber estado a punto de morir… ¿y me preguntas que si yo estoy bien?

–Sí, Daryl, te lo pregunto porque quiero saberlo, quiero saber si estás bien porque te miro y lo único que veo en tu cara es miedo.

–Maldita sea Paul, estuviste a punto de morir…

Paul agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

–Daryl entiendo perfectamente como te has podido sentir porque yo pasé por ello; sé lo mucho que duele… pero por muy duro que sea, al final terminas comprendiendo que no tienes más remedio que seguir adelante. Y ahora mismo no hay ninguna cosa que me entristezca más que pensar que si un día me pasara algo, tú no serías capaz de hacerlo. Daryl, por favor, dime que lo harás.

El arquero meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Daryl…

–No sé si estoy preparado…

–Tendrás que estarlo, porque de lo contrario te juro que volveré como un espíritu toca huevos y te patearé el trasero.

El arquero dejó escapar una risa que se mezcló con esas lágrimas que volvieron a mojar su rostro.

–Te lo voy a preguntar otra vez, ¿estás bien?

–Sí, sí… estoy bien… _ahora_ estoy bien.

–¿Y los demás? ¿Qué ha pasado con el resto?

Daryl cogió una gran bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

–Algunos de los heridos, los que estaban más graves, fueron llevados a El Reino y al asentamiento de los salvadores. Resulta que su médico es el hermano de Harlan… al resto los trajeron aquí, pero también hubo bajas –dijo bajando la voz–. El reino perdido a diecisiete hombres… Kal recibió un disparo, aún estaba vivo cuando llegó pero el Harlan no pudo hacer nada por él…

Paul notó una fuerte presión en el pecho pero dejó que Daryl continuara hablando:

–Alexandria perdió a mucha gente, aunque no conocía a la mayoría… sin embargo, Sasha y el Padre Gabriel… –Daryl suspiró pesadamente frotándose los ojos–. Rick y el resto están bien, ahora solo están intentando encontrar la mejor manera de que esos imbéciles no busquen alguna forma de venganza, y todo empiece a funcionar de nuevo.

Reclinándose de nuevo sobre el respaldo del sillón, Paul buscó la mano de Daryl y la apretó.

–Buscaremos la forma de que todo vuelva a funcionar, ya lo verás –dijo con voz suave.

Daryl fijó su mirada sobre esa mano pálida y que aún necesitaba recuperar mucha de esa fuerza que había perdido. Luego levantó la cabeza para volver a posar sus ojos azules sobre los de Paul, y finalmente sonrió.

–Sí… lo haremos.

Se quedaron en esa misma postura durante un rato, sujetando la mano del otro mientras miraban por la ventana avanzar el día con un sigilo y tranquilidad que esperaban que durara mucho tiempo.

–¿No estarías mejor en la cama? –preguntó Daryl después de un rato.

–Harlan vino a verme antes, dice que la herida tiene buen aspecto y que no debería de pasar más horas de las necesarias tumbado. Dijo que me vendría bien caminar un poco, aunque fuera por los pasillos, pero no quería dejar la habitación hasta que tú vinieras. Aunque lo cierto es que me gustaría levantarme de este sillón, hay una cosa que me muero por hacer.

–¿El qué?

Un sonrisa tímida cruzó la cara del scout.

–¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

–Viniendo de ti espero lo peor, pero venga, suéltalo.

–Cepillarme los dientes.

Daryl le miró fijamente unos breves segundos, como si sus palabras hubieran llegado a sus oídos con algún tipo de retardo, pero acto seguido comenzó a reírse.

–¿En serio?

–Totalmente en serio. Estoy convencido de que sería capaz de marchitar toda la vegetación que nos rodea con este aliento.

Aunque intentaba mostrarse serio, Paul no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Daryl sacudir la cabeza mientras continuaba riéndose. Ver y oír aquella risa, que no solo era de felicidad sino que también reflejaba un enorme alivio, le hacía sentirse mucho más despierto de lo que había estado un momento antes.

–Vas acabar conmigo, Paul Monroe, juro que va a acabar conmigo… vamos, deja que te ayude a sentarte en esa silla de ruedas.

–Puedo hacerlo solo, tú ocúpate del suero –contestó e intentó levantarse por su cuenta, pero sintió como si el suyo fuera ahora el cuerpo de un hombre de ochenta años. El scout suspiró sonoramente–. Vale… tal vez no.

Salir al pasillo fue como entrar en una nueva dimensión para Paul. De pronto era como si todo fuera familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo. Un escalofrío le recorrió y miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía tranquilo y aunque le hubiera gustado ver algunas de esas caras conocidas para confirmar que todo estaba realmente en orden, agradeció aquel pequeño momento de intimidad.

En el baño, Daryl le ayudo a ponerse en pie, colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura y no le soltó hasta que estuvo seguro de que Paul no se caería.

–¿Necesitas alguna cosa más? –preguntó Daryl, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de baño mientras Paul terminaba de cepillarse los dientes–, ¿no querrá la princesa lavarse también el pelo?

–Depende, ¿vas a lavarme tú el pelo, arquero?

–Ni lo sueñes.

Paul rió.

–Pues entonces pensaré en la ducha más tarde. Bueno, ya estoy.

–¿Te apetece ir a la terraza? ¿tomar un poco de aire?

–No suena mal.

–Bien, porque… me gustaría que vieras una cosa.

Paul inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, completamente intrigado.

–¿El qué?

–Ya lo verás.

–Venga hombre, dime qué es.

–Que ya lo verás, impaciente.

Abandonaron el baño y se movieron por el pasillo en dirección a la terraza.

Cuando Daryl abrió la puerta la brisa otoñal removió la ropa de Paul y le azotó la cara con una agradable caricia, mientras llenaba sus pulmones con un aire puro que inyectó en su cuerpo una nueva energía. Notó el olor de la hierba y de los árboles, y también del ganado, y de pronto se sintió despertar de nuevo.

Se acercaron a la barandilla y observó a todas esas personas que seguían trabajando despreocupadamente como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo siguiera igual que siempre. Y aún así, había algo en el ambiente que hacía que todo pareciera completamente diferente.

Sus ojos se posaron en Anna, una de las amigas de Abbie, que agitaba una mano en el aire, saludándole desde las escaleras del tráiler que compartía con su madre y su hermano. Paul sonrió, devolviéndole el saludo, mientras Daryl se colocaba a su lado, apoyando los codos sobre la barandilla; observándole con curiosidad.

–¿Qué?

Daryl se encogió de hombros.

–¿Qué es?

–Echa un vistazo.

Paul frunció el ceño y observó la colonia con atención.

–¿Las puertas? –preguntó, dándose cuenta de que las altas láminas de metal volvían a estar en el sitio que les correspondía.

Daryl sacudió la cabeza y Paul siguió mirando sin saber muy bien qué estaba buscando. Vio el puesto de Earl Sutton donde el hombre seguía trabajando igual que siempre, vio a la gente que iba y venía de las huertas, vio a los encargados de dar de comer al ganado. También vio a los que estaban ordeñando las vacas y los que estaban sacando los caballos y los que… los ojos del scout se abrieron como platos entonces. Miró a Daryl que se había erguido con una sonrisa cómplice plantada en la cara, y después se movió hasta el otro lado de la terraza todo lo rápido que la silla de ruedas le permitió y se puso en pie sujetándose a la barandilla.

–¡Eh… eh! ten cuidado…

–No puede ser… –dijo por fin, sin poder apartar la vista de aquel caballo blanco de pintas de color pardo. Su pelo dorado se veía casi blanco bajo la luz del sol mientras se agitaba atizado por el aire–. _Dama_ …

–Es un regalo del Rey Lo-Ezekiel –comentó Daryl acercándose a él.

Paul notó que sus ojos se humedecían.

–¿En serio? ¿Vas emocionarte por un caballo? –preguntó Daryl con sorna– no te vi tan entusiasmado cuando yo entré en tu habitación.

Paul rió.

–Eres idiota. Y a ti te veo todos los días…

El arquero también dejó escapar una ligera carcajada y después rodeó a Paul con un brazo, atrayéndole hacia él.

–Oh mierda…

Daryl le soltó rápidamente.

–¿Qué, qué… te he hecho daño?

–Solo era un broma, hombre.

–Maldita sea, Paul… no me hagas esto, joder, no tienes ni idea…

–Eh… tranquilízate…

Paul le dedicó una sonrisa cálida posando ambas manos sobre el rostro de Daryl, luego se acercó a él para presionar sus labios sobre los suyos en un beso dulce y tierno.

–Gracias –dijo Paul en apenas un hilo de voz.

–¿Por qué?

–Por haber estado ahí.

–¿Otra vez? ¿Vas a darme las gracias cada vez que haga algo que dije que haría?

–Lo sé… supongo que ya no estoy acostumbrado.

Esta vez fue Daryl quién tomó la cara Paul con sus manos, capturando su boca con una urgencia controlada, mostrando en ese beso toda la preocupación que había vivido y sentido durante esos pasados días.

–No vuelvas a hacerme algo así… –dijo en un susurro ronco, posando su frente sobre la de Paul.

Un fuerte latigazo sacudió su estómago. Podía imaginar por lo que Daryl había pasado porque sabía que el habría sentido exactamente lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza; no quería pensar en tener que vivir algo como aquello otra vez, pese a ser consciente de que el mundo que les rodeaba era tan impredecible como desconocido y aún tenían mucho que aprender de él.

–¿Sabes? –comentó el arquero separándose ligeramente de él–, durante estos días estuve pensando que… tal vez… quiero decir que cuando te pongas mejor… a lo mejor podías… si quieres claro… uhm… no sé que… quizá te gustaría venir al tráiler conmigo…

Paul intentó ocultar la sonrisa que pugnaba por formarse en sus labios mientras escuchaba a Daryl con aquel acoquinamiento que, incluso después lo que había pasado entre ellos, aún parecía incapaz de dejar a un lado.

–¿Quieres que vaya a vivir contigo?

Daryl se encogió de hombros.

–Ya sé que tu habitación tiene una cama más grande y más cómoda, y que es mucho más agradable y caliente y…

–¿Qué pasa con el resto? Harlan me dijo que Aaron, Tara y Rosita estaban aquí.

–Está patrullando, y de todas formas ellos están en la casa, Maggie también quiso que yo me quedara en un habitación, pero prefiero el tráiler –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente–, Tara y Aaron a veces se quedan conmigo, pero bueno… tampoco es que haya pasado mucho tiempo allí estos días…

–Así que es cierto… –los dos se volvieron inmediatamente en cuanto escucharon aquella voz nueva y vieron a Maggie aparecer en la terraza–. Estás despierto.

El rostro de la mujer se contorneó en una amplia y sentida sonrisa, y avanzó rápidamente para abrazarse a él. Paul pudo sentir la emoción de la mujer temblar contra su hombro.

–Vamos… al final vais a conseguir hacerme llorar entre todos.

Paul intentó bromear, pero su voz se había roto por un segundo. Maggie se separó de él, limpiándose esas lágrimas traicioneras que se habían escapado de sus ojos y rió.

–Me alegra tanto verte fuera de la cama… joder Paul, no tienes ni idea del susto que nos diste.

Por un momento Paul no encontró las palabras, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

–¿Todo bien por aquí? –preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio.

–Todo bien.

–¿Gregory?

Maggie suspiró de mala gana.

–Dijo que solo quería proteger Hilltop… la verdad es que no he querido escucharle decir una sola palabra más sobre ese tema. Le he puesto a trabajar en los establos, tal vez así entienda que una comunidad no se controla solo desde el cómodo asiento de un despacho.

–Desde luego que verle cubierto de estiércol hasta las rodillas, es una imagen que no quiero perderme.

Los tres se rieron silenciosamente.

–Estamos planeando una cena comunitaria en la biblioteca para esta noche, me encantaría que te unieras si te encuentras con fuerzas.

–Lo pensaré.

Maggie sonrió.

–¿Te importa que te lo robe un momento? –preguntó entonces señalando con la cabeza hacia Daryl– No es urgente, pero necesito que me eches una mano con uno de los tractores.

–Claro… –contestó Daryl.

–Bien, te veré luego –dijo, luego le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a Paul y les dejó solos de nuevo.

–¿Ves, condenado hippie loco? No solo me asustaste a mí.

Un terrible sentimiento de culpabilidad le asaltó de pronto. Daryl dio un paso al frente y le apretó contra él en un abrazo firme y lleno de cariño, y por un momento Paul creyó estar a punto de derrumbarse. Respiró hondo, intentando recuperar las fuerzas mientras se concentraba en el sonido de la respiración pausada de Daryl y dejaba que el calor de su cuerpo le envolviera como lo estaban haciendo sus brazos.

–Bueno… –dijo el arquero separándose de él–, será mejor que vaya a ver qué pasa con ese tractor, ¿estarás bien? ¿necesitas que te acompañe a tu habitación?

–Estoy bien, Daryl, no te preocupes. Me sentaré aquí un rato.

–Vale…

El arquero parecía reticente a marcharse, era como si cuerpo quisiera ponerse en marcha pero su mente le estuviera obligando a quedarse donde estaba.

–Entonces… te veo luego –dijo presionando sus labios rápidamente sobre su frente y caminando en dirección la puerta.

–Daryl… –dijo Paul antes de que pudiera dejar la terraza–. Sí… me gustaría mudarme a vivir contigo al tráiler, pero debo advertirte que soy bastante maniático del orden y de la limpieza, y lo digo muy en serio, que no te confundan esos libros amontados, sé donde está colocado exactamente cada uno de ellos. Y por supuesto todos se vendrían conmigo, eso es innegociable. Nada de platos sucios en el fregadero o de barro en la casa. También conviene que sepas que me gusta leer antes de acostarme y que suelo moverme mucho cuando no soy capaz de dormir, aunque bueno, eso ya lo sabías… te lo digo porque no quiero que luego te arrepientas de habérmelo pedido.

–No sé quién se arrepentirá antes de los dos –contestó el arquero aunque no se molestó en ocultar la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro–. No hagas ninguna tontería mientras no estoy.

Paul observó la puerta durante unos segundos después de que Daryl se hubiera ido, luego se sentó de nuevo en la silla de ruedas dejando escapar un profundo suspiro y de pronto, y sin que pudiera hacer nada por frenarlas, las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo desde hacia tiempo, abandonaron sus ojos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba llorando, pero parecía ser algo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos. Era como si aquella fuera una forma de dejar fluir todos esos sentimientos que a veces se veía incapaz de expresar.

Se sentía feliz y aliviado, sí, y no solo por el hecho de seguir con vida, sino por poder comprobar con sus propios ojos que todas aquellas personas a las que había aprendido a querer durante esos meses, también se encontraban bien y continuaban trabajando sin descanso para seguir adelante, con la confianza de saber que nadie se interpondría en su camino ahora.

Se sentía feliz porque había recuperado parte de esa esperanza que creía haber perdido en el mismo momento en que había cogido a Abbie en brazos. Sabía que tras él, sobre la mesa de su salón, donde tantas cenas y comidas habían compartido, había dejado buena parte de su vida, y con ella una capacidad de amar que había estado convencido de que no volvería a sentir jamás.

Se había equivocado.

Y ahora su estómago reaccionaba sin remedio alguno cada vez que Daryl aparecía delante de él. Cada vez que escuchaba su voz ronca o cada vez que miraba esos inocentes ojos azules. Y se sentía extraño por sentir de la forma que sentía, incluso culpable a veces, pero no podía evitarlo. Ya no. Nunca se había esperado tener a una persona como él a su lado, y ahora que lo tenía, no podía imaginarse de ninguna otra forma. Una persona que probablemente nunca se habría creído capaz de amar ni de ser amado, pero ahora los dos estaban ahí, en ese mismo momento y en ese mismo lugar y esperaba que pudieran compartir juntos ese milagroso tiempo que les habían regalado de nuevo.

Paul se enjugó las lágrimas que habían dibujado pequeños surcos húmedos sobre sus mejillas y observó todo lo que había a su alrededor. No solo Hilltop, ni sus gentes, sino todo lo que había más allá de los muros, Alexandria, El Reino, y quién sabe cuántas comunidades más podría haber ahí fuera.

No podía esperar el momento en que pudiera levantarse de esa silla, con la fuerza suficiente para salir ahí de nuevo y unirse a los demás, para que entre todos pudieran construir un mundo nuevo y mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, técnicamente este es ya el último capitulo, lo siguiente es el epilogo. Esto se acaba :(  
> Gracias a AbigailHT por todos los apuntes médicos :)


	30. EPÍLOGO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, pues hemos llegado al final. Parece increíble, realmente me cuesta creer que haya sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí cuando todo empezó casi de forma espontánea. No esperaba que esta historia se convirtiera en este pequeño monstruo y mucho menos encontrar personas realmente interesadas en ella. Ha sido estresante en algunos momentos, pero sois vosotr@s quienes me habéis animado a seguir y por eso quiero daros las gracias a tod@s l@s que habéis estado ahí; leyendo, comentando y sobre todo disfrutando de este viaje tanto como yo. Esta historia es tan mía como vuestra :)
> 
> Si finalmente la secuela sale adelante, espero veros a todos de nuevo y compartir juntos una nueva aventura.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias! ♥

–¿Es aquí? –preguntó Daryl observando la calle que se encontraba custodiada a ambos lados por casas unifamiliares, de lo que una vez había sido un tranquilo barrio residencial.

–Está un poco más arriba –contestó Paul.

–¿Y por qué has aparcado aquí?

–No lo sé…

Daryl se movió en su asiento para poder mirar mejor a Paul, que aferraba el volante con ambas manos como si tuviera miedo de que una fuerza sobrehumana abriera la puerta de golpe y le arrastrase fuera del coche sin que él pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo.

–Podemos volver… –sugirió Daryl.

Paul no contestó, mostrándose completamente abstraído, con sus ojos de hielo clavados en aquella calle que obviamente le traía más recuerdos de los que Daryl probablemente podía llegar imaginar.

–No… no voy a darme la vuelta ahora.

Estaban en Washington, y estaban allí porque el propio Daryl lo había sugerido. Las semanas posteriores, después de que Paul por fin despertara, habían transcurrido con aparente normalidad. Las heridas se estaban curando bien, eso al menos era lo que tanto Harlan como Alex decían cada que vez que iban a visitarle a su habitación. Había empezado a comer el mismo día que se había despertado, aunque había rehuido la cena comunitaria a la que Maggie le había invitado. Así que los dos se habían quedado en su habitación, cenando juntos, pese a que Paul le había insistido en que se uniera al resto, pero Daryl no había querido dejarle solo y menos en aquel momento, después de haber esperado durante días para volver a mirarle a los ojos y escuchar su voz.

Harlan le había sugerido dejar la silla de ruedas al día siguiente, por lo que habían empezado a dar pequeños paseos. Primero por los pasillos de Barrington House, que durante el día se encontraban prácticamente vacíos, y que terminaban siempre en la terraza, y días más tarde se habían aventurado a hacerlo por la colonia.

La gente se había acercado a él para comprobar cómo se encontraba, y para ofrecerle algunos regalos y comida. Todos querían agradecer de alguna forma u otra lo que aquel hombre había hecho por ellos, casi sacrificando su vida para que ahora todos pudieran respirar ese aire que se sentía como nuevo aunque realmente no lo fuera.

Paul se recuperaba bien, y sin embargo había algo en su cara, en su expresión, que parecía perturbarle sin descanso. Seguía sin dormir bien por las noches, ni lo había hecho en su habitación, ni lo había hecho en el tráiler después de que se moviera con Daryl a las dos semanas. No lo hacía siquiera después de esos momentos de intimidad, que por el momento no habían ido más allá de besos y caricias, y que no parecían suficientes para extasiar su todavía débil cuerpo.

Paul se quedaba en la cama, quieto como un roca, pero Daryl lo sabía, podía sentir aquella respiración pesada y controlada. Después de algunas horas a veces se levantaba, lo hacía con cuidado para intentar no despertarle, aunque en realidad él ya estuviera despierto, y se sentaba en aquel horrible sofá verde a leer un rato, dejando que el tiempo pasara. Luego regresaba a la cama, mientras Daryl fingía despertarse y los dos volvían a actuar como si todo fuera normal.

Pero no lo era.

Daryl imaginaba que toda aquella experiencia estaba pasando factura a Paul, aunque él se empeñara en plantarse aquella sonrisa despreocupada que dedicaba a todo el mundo, y que todos aceptaban sin cuestionarse nada. Sin embargo, Daryl sabía que no podía engañarle, a él no. Su mirada le delataba aunque nadie más se molestara en verlo, y Daryl sabía que había algo en ella que iba mucho más allá de las cicatrices que ahora marcaban su abdomen.

–¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te pasa? –había preguntado Daryl tres días antes del viaje, sentando en la mesa de su diminuta cocina, mientras Paul reorganizaba los armarios por segunda vez aquella semana.

El scout había detenido su actividad un segundo, pero luego había continuado con lo que estaba haciendo.

–¿Por qué preguntas eso? –había dicho, con tono aburrido, y sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarle.

–Porque es evidente que te pasa algo.

–No me pasa nada.

–Eso no es verdad.

–Daryl no…

–No me vengas con esa mierda, Paul… sigues sin dormir por las noches. ¿De verdad crees que no me doy cuenta?

–Han pasado muchas cosas estos días, Daryl. Supongo que mi cerebro aún se está habituando a esos cambios. No creo que sea tan difícil de entender.

Su tono había sido duro, más del que acostumbraba. Después, el silencio había llenado la cocina hasta el punto en el que el aire se había vuelto denso y sofocante.

–¿Crees que soy idiota? –Había inquirido Daryl con gravedad.

Paul se había girado lo suficiente para mirarle de soslayo, pero después había seguido colocando todas aquellas inútiles tarteras.

–Sabes que no.

–¿Entonces por qué coño me tratas como si lo fuera?

Aquellas palabras, que habían sonado graves y desafiantes, por fin habían surtido efecto en el scout, y Paul se había dado la vuelta para clavar sus ojos cristalinos sobre los suyos.

La tensión había crecido entre ellos igual que una marejada, y en aquel instante _Gato_ había saltado sobre la mesa, como si el animal, consciente de lo que estaba pasando, quisiera interponerse entre ellos pidiendo un poco de paz en ese ambiente enrarecido.

–Escucha, no quiero que te preocupes por ello, ¿vale? No tiene nada que ver contigo –había intentado que su voz sonara igual que siempre, relajada y sosegada, pero eso no había conseguido apaciguar al arquero.

–No tiene que ver conmigo…

–No.

–¿Sabes qué? Yo tampoco duermo por las noches –había confesado, mostrándose hastiado–, no duermo porque sé que _tú_ no lo haces, y no me entra en la maldita cabeza qué no le des ninguna importancia –había dejado escapar un profundo y enojado suspiro–. ¿Sabes por qué recibiste esa puta bala, Paul? ¿Te has parado a pensar un segundo en ello? El hombre que conocí en la gasolinera, aquel que nos engañó, nos robó y nos persiguió subido a un maldito camión, no se le hubiera ocurrido salir corriendo detrás de Buitre. Sin embargo, al hombre que se ha pasado semanas sin pegar ojo asumiendo responsabilidades que no son suyas; sí. Ese hombre estaba destinado a hacer una tontería. Sabía que lo harías. Sabía que terminarías haciendo alguna gilipollez… y tuviste suerte Paul, tuviste _mucha_ suerte; sé que eres consciente de ello, por eso te pasas todo el santo día colocando toda esta mierda, para mantener tu mente ocupada. Así que no vuelvas a decirme que no me preocupe por ello, o que no tiene nada que ver conmigo… ¡joder!

La voz de Daryl había incrementando su tono y agonía con cada una de las palabras que habían salido disparadas de su boca. Había cerrado los ojos, diciéndose así mismo que debía tranquilizarse, que tal vez Paul solo necesitaba tiempo, pero sabía que él no podía quedarse ahí sentando, como hacía en aquel momento, mientras veía a Paul consumirse lentamente.

Cuando había abierto los ojos se había encontrado con la expresión abatida de Paul, y eso le había roto por dentro. Paul había dejado caer los hombros y había agachado la mirada para no tener que encontrarse con la suya. Luego había soltado un aliento agitado mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Daryl le había observado mientras él claramente luchaba por decidir entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer.

–No sé por qué me siento así últimamente –había dicho en apenas un hilo de voz–, es algo en lo que he pensando en más de una ocasión, pero ahora, por alguna razón, el recuerdo se ha vuelto increíblemente doloroso. Tal vez sea por eso, tal vez sea porque no entiendo por qué yo he tenido tanta suerte. Y ahora cada vez que cierro los ojos le veo a él, veo a Ben. Le veo sobre la mesa de nuestro salón, sin vida, con un gancho incrustado en la cabeza… un gancho que yo le clavé. Yo le maté y le dejé allí, solo… en aquel momento no me pare a pensar en ello porque lo único que quería era sacar a Abbie de allí y protegerla de toda esa locura… pero tampoco pude hacer eso… aunque al menos pude despedirme de ella.

El corazón de Daryl se había encogido hasta convertirse en una pequeña haba. Había sentido algo extraño en el estómago en cuanto Paul había mencionado a Ben, estaba seguro de que habían sido celos, y se había sentido miserable por ello. Aún así, le había dejado hablar y le había escuchado, y también le había entendido. Le entendía porque él no se imaginaba siendo capaz de hacerle algo así a él, no se veía capaz de abandonarle sin más.

–He pensando en ir en más de una ocasión –había continuado–, sobre todo después de la muerte de Abbie, pero no he encontrado ni el valor ni el momento para hacerlo.

Daryl se había levantado en ese instante y se había acercado a él. Paul estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que se había asustado cuando Daryl le había acariciado la mejilla.

–¿Quieres ir? –había preguntando casi sin pensar en ello.

Paul había intentando rehuir su mirada pero Daryl se lo impidió.

–Paul, mírame… ¿quieres ir? Porque si quieres ir, iré contigo.

Por un momento Paul no había dicho nada, solo le había mirado fijamente a los ojos como si estuviera estudiando la posibilidad de que aquellas palabras pudieran tener algún otro tipo de significado que se escapara a su comprensión.

–No puedo pedirte que hagas eso, Daryl…

–No me lo has pedido, me estoy ofreciendo para acompañarte. Y me importa una mierda si tengo que ir a Washington, si al menos eso significa que esa cabeza tuya va a conseguir descansar de una puñetera vez.

Y allí estaban, tres días después de aquella conversación, aparcados a un lado de una calle residencial con la única compañía de esos esqueletos en forma de coches, que se cruzaban en todas direcciones. Un recuerdo de un pasado que cada vez se antojaba más lejano de lo que realmente era.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta y Paul salió del coche murmurando algo. Daryl se quedó mirándole unos segundos antes de acompañarle fuera. Le veía dudar, le veía nervioso aunque se esforzara por ocultarlo, pero no le culpaba por ello. No podía llegar a imaginar lo que tendría que estar pasándole por la cabeza, porque incluso él sentía una fuerte y desagradable presión creciéndole en el estómago.

Caminaron despacio entre los vehículos, pisando con cautela aquel pavimento que había dejado de pelear contra la fuerza de la naturaleza y que ahora era consumido por ella. Sin embargo, el único signo de vida a su arreador parecían ser esas hojas que se movían con el viento frío que anunciaba la pronta llegada del invierno.

El scout se detuvo de pronto observando la entrada de una de las casas, una pequeña zona ajardinada sin vallar. El césped había crecido tanto que se había tragado lo que en su día había sido el acceso a la casa.

–Esta es la casa del señor Allerton –dijo Paul–, no era precisamente el hombre más agradable de del barrio, aunque tampoco puedo culparle por odiarnos a Ben y a mí. A _Emmes_ le encantaba hacer sus _cosas_ en su césped. Intentábamos pasear por otras zonas, pero era una pérdida de tiempo; siempre acababa aquí… supongo que por eso dicen que los perros son animales de costumbres.

Paul sonrió ante aquel recuerdo, aunque era una sonrisa triste. Daryl quiso decir algo para animarle pero sabía que era inútil, así que se quedó callado y los dos continuaron su paseo.

Daryl miraba a su alrededor, intentando imaginar cómo podía haber sido la vida allí, una vida que se percibía demasiado diferente a la suya. Las casas se escondían tras los árboles que se habían adueñado de las aceras, ocultas como tesoros olvidados, pero por lo poco que podía ver de ellas, intuía que tenían un gran valor y que no cualquiera había podido vivir allí.

Su cuerpo se detuvo casi de forma inconsciente al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Paul. El scout se había parado junto a un muro de piedra no más alto que sus rodillas, observando con el aliento agarrado en sus pulmones, la casa que se encontraba a unos pocos pasos tras él. Era una vivienda estrecha, de dos plantas y muros de ladrillo rojo. Tenía un pequeño porche y sobre él una terraza.

Daryl escuchó el profundo suspiró que se escapó de los labios de Paul, y no le cupo ninguna duda de que aquella era la casa que estaban buscando.

–Paul…

El scout no respondió, solo respiró hondo y cruzó al otro lado con una decisión que Daryl sabía que no era real. El arquero le siguió, aunque volvieron a detenerse frente a la puerta de la entrada. Estaba ligeramente entreabierta. Paul frunció el ceño. Daryl desenfundó su cuchillo inmediatamente y esperó a que Paul hiciera lo mismo. Después, y muy despacio, el scout comenzó a moverla con una mano. Un crujido agudo les dio la bienvenida en cuando la puerta quedó completamente abierta.

Daryl podía notar un intenso y doloroso hormigueo en el estómago, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Paul un breve instante. El scout parecía asustado y ansioso, pero con un suspiro de resignación dio un paso al frente y entró en la casa.

Se movieron lentamente por el pasillo que tenían en frente. Había sangre sobre el suelo de madera, sangre seca que se había vuelto casi negra con el paso de los años. También había libros, objetos y fotografías tirados por todas partes. A su derecha, junto a la entrada, había un pequeño armario empotrado, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y su interior completamente revuelto. Por la expresión en el rostro de Paul, Daryl intuía que alguien más había entrado en la casa después de que él la hubiera abandonado.

Siguieron caminando, a su izquierda la pared abierta rebeló la cocina. Los muebles eran de madera oscura y había una pequeña barra en el medio, bajo el ventanal que podía verse desde la calle. Daryl observó la estancia y sin que pudiera controlar la actividad de su propio cerebro, se imaginó a Paul allí; un Paul completamente diferente al que camina junto a él en ese instante.

Daryl tragó saliva y siguió a Paul, su corazón latiendo cada vez con más nervio. El pasillo se acabó y la planta se abrió en una estancia más grande. A su izquierda había una chimenea custodiada por dos librerías cuyo contenido estaba volcado o tirado por el suelo. En medio un gran sofá y al fondo unas puertas francesas que conducían a lo que Daryl imaginó que sería un patio trasero. Allí, en el suelo, yacían los restos de alguien desconocido.

Daryl pestañeó un par de veces y luego miró a su derecha, donde había unas escaleras voladas y justo debajo de ellas encontraron lo que habían ido a buscar.

Paul se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando el lamento extenuado que creció en su garganta, y cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera Daryl se creía preparado para la imagen que tenían delante.

Tal y como Paul había dicho, Ben descansaba sobre la mesa de madera del salón, pero no era aquello lo que Daryl había esperado encontrarse. Después de dos años había imaginado que solo quedarían restos de huesos, igual que la otra persona que se encontraba allí. Sin embargo, lo que había frente a ellos era el cuerpo momificado de un hombre. Su ropa estaba casi intacta, aunque había perdido todo el pelo y su piel, que se arrugaba y pegada a su esqueleto consumida por tiempo, tenía un color que el arquero no habría sabido definir.

Daryl escuchó la respiración errática a su lado y enseguida rodeó a Paul con un brazo, apretándolo contra él. El scout no se resistió y enterró el rostro en su hombro. Podía sentirle temblar contra su pecho. Daryl le abrazó y le sostuvo firmemente, acariciando su pelo con suavidad, hasta que sintió que Paul se relajaba.

–Ve a buscar una sábana –le susurró al oído, después de un momento.

Paul se alejó de él y subió por las escaleras rápidamente. Daryl cogió aire y observó el cadáver durante unos breves segundos. Luego cerró los ojos y solo los abrió cuando sintió la duras pisadas de Paul sobre su cabeza. Poco después el scout apareció de nuevo con unas sábanas en las manos.

Consciente de que tenían que terminar con aquello cuanto antes, Daryl rodeo la mesa mientras Paul extendía una de las sábanas en el suelo.

–Espera –espetó Paul de pronto, y antes de que pudiera poner las manos sobre Ben–, no lo toques.

El scout desapareció por el pasillo, Daryl le escuchó abrir cajones y armarios en la cocina, y regresó poco después trayendo algo consigo.

–Ponte esto –dijo entregándole unos guantes de goma.

Movieron el cuerpo con cuidado, era una sensación extraña, pues no pesaba nada, era como levantar un tronco hueco que parecía estar a punto de deshacerse en sus manos en cualquier segundo, pero finalmente consiguieron colocarle sobre la sábana y lo taparon.

 

***

 

Habían pasado al menos dos o tres horas, Daryl no estaba seguro. Después de colocar a Ben sobre la sábana habían salido al patio, Paul había sacado una pala que había ido a buscar al sótano y Daryl había comenzado a cavar la tierra. Paul había insistido varias veces para que le dejara hacerlo a él, pero  Daryl no quería que hiciera más esfuerzo del necesario; aún se estaba recuperando. Aunque finalmente el scout le había quitado la pala y había continuado con el trabajo.

Ahora se encontraba sentando en el suelo de madera del porche, observando aquellos dos bultos de tierra donde había enterrado a Ben y los restos que habían quedado de su perro. Daryl había decidido dejarle un momento de intimidad, así que había entrado en la casa, aunque llevaba un rato sin saber muy bien que hacer. No se atrevía a sentarse en ninguno de los dos sofás que había en el salón, ni siquiera en una de las sillas. Así que simplemente se quedó allí de pie, observando, contemplando aquella casa que durante cinco años había sido el hogar del hombre que tanto le había cambiado la vida. Observó las paredes pintadas de azul oscuro, observó la decoración que aún seguía en pie, también las macetas que ahora solo contenían tierra seca. Los cuadros que había colgados, las pinturas, las fotografías… había intentado evitar las fotografías pero finalmente su curiosidad había sido más fuerte que su propia voluntad.

Cogió uno de los marcos que había tirados en el suelo y le dio la vuelta, y casi respiró con alivio cuando comprobó que solo era una fotografía de Paul. Estaba sentado sobre una balaustrada, parecía un mirador, tras él se veía el mar. Paul no miraba a cámara pero la ligera sonrisa que curvaba la comisura de sus labios parecía dejar claro que era consciente de que le estaban haciendo una foto. Llevaba el pelo recogido en medio moño, también llevaba gafas de sol, una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Daryl nunca le había visto así, era como mirar la imagen de otra persona, alguien completamente diferente a quien él había conocido.

Dejó la foto sobre el mueble que había detrás del sofá y cogió otra. Su corazón dio un vuelco. En esa imagen había tres personas: Paul, otro hombre que estaba seguro de que se trataba de Ben y en medio de los dos, cogida en brazos, una niña de pelo castaño y grandes ojos verdes. La niña llevaba puesto un gorro puntiagudo de cartón, parecía una celebración, y los tres sonreían ampliamente a la cámara. Felices.

Daryl dio un ligero brinco cuando notó que había alguien a su lado. Era Paul; no le había sentido entrar.

–¿Es Abbie? –preguntó Daryl.

Paul sonrió ligeramente y afirmó con la cabeza.

–Era su quinto cumpleaños.

Los dos se quedaron mirando la fotografía durante un rato y entonces Daryl no pudo evitar examinar a Ben. Parecía tener más o menos la edad de Paul, era delgado, tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo negro y enmarañado, tal y como Paul le había descrito. Le resultaba casi imposible creer que fuera la misma persona que acaban de enterrar en el patio trasero. Aunque sin duda lo que más le removió por dentro era ver el brillo perceptible en las miradas de los tres.

–Lo siento… –se lamentó Daryl en un hilo de voz.

Daryl notó una mano en su espalda, luego Paul cogió la fotografía y la posó al lado de la otra que él había dejado allí un momento antes.

Paul suspiró y se giró para mirarle fijamente.

–Deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo de noche y Ezequiel nos estará esperando.

El arquero afirmó con la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha segundos después.

–¿No quieres llevarte nada? –preguntó Daryl justo antes de dejar la casa.

Paul pareció meditar aquella pregunta durante una milésima de segundo, luego sacudió la cabeza.

–No.

Así que salieron fuera y Paul cerró y bloqueó la puerta tras ellos, asegurándose de que nadie más volviera a entrar allí. 

 

***

 

Nunca creyó que poner un pie dentro de aquel tráiler iba a hacerle sentir el alivio que le invadió en el aquel instante. Estaban de nuevo en Hilltop y Daryl no podía sino estar agradecido por ello. Habían intentado que el viaje fuera lo más corto posible, y después de pasar la noche bajo la hospitalidad de Ezekiel, se habían puesto en marcha de nuevo a primera hora de la mañana.

Al principio Daryl creía que agradecería un cambio de aires aunque solo fuera por un día. Habían pasado gran parte de las últimas semanas atrapados en Hilltop debido a la recuperación de Paul, y Daryl sabía que él también necesitaba salir de allí, aunque en el fondo sus motivaciones fueran completamente diferentes.

No había sido un viaje placentero, los dos lo sabían aunque ninguno se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta. Al menos Daryl se alegraba de haber vuelto a ver a Carol, de hecho se había sorprendido al verla, no parecía la misma mujer que había dejado unos meses atrás postrada en una silla de ruedas. Parecía haberse adaptado a esa nueva vida en El Reino y por lo que había intuido de su conversación, no tenía ninguna intención de volver a Alexandria. Allí había encontrado por fin su sitio.

De todas formas, Carol no había querido hablar mucho sobre ella, había estado mucho más interesada en él y en esa nueva persona en la que aseguraba haberse convertido. Aunque en el fondo no se había mostrado tan sorprendida como Daryl hubiera esperado. «La gente habla» había dicho ella, pero aún así había asegurado sentirse feliz por él y por ver que Paul se encontraba mejor, pues las noticias que habían llegado sobre su estado después de la guerra, no habían sido nada halagüeñas.

Se habían despedido de todos ellos y habían dejado El Reino con los primeros rayos de sol. Esa vez había sido Daryl quien se había puesto detrás del volante mientras Paul se recostaba en el asiento de al lado con los ojos cerrados. No dormía, Daryl lo sabía. Ninguno de los dos lo había hecho durante toda la noche, aunque el arquero había intentando no pensar demasiado en ello. Ahora estaban de vuelta en casa, y esperaba que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar realmente a partir de ese momento.

Salió fuera a fumar un cigarrillo mientras Paul se daba una ducha, habló con Maggie y para cuando regresó, Paul se encontraba en la cocina, de espaldas a él, bebiendo un vaso de agua.

Daryl se quedó mirándole, aún preocupado. Apenas habían hablado durante todo el viaje y Daryl no podía ignorar la bola que se había instalado en su estómago desde que habían salido de Hilltop y que todavía parecía no tener intención de abandonarle.

–Soy idiota –dijo de pronto Paul–. Estoy pensando que… se me ha olvidado hacer lo más importante de todo este viaje.

Posó el vaso en el fregadero y se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Daryl pestañeó rápidamente y tragó saliva, temiendo lo que pudiera salir de su boca.

–¿El qué?

–Traer un poco de hierba.

El arquero ladeó la cabeza y levantó una ceja, no muy seguro de si tomarse aquello como una broma o no.

–Alex dijo que no debías fumar.

–Eso era cuando tenía los puntos.

–Da igual, no debes fumar, no hasta que te encuentres mejor.

–Daryl estoy bien, además, ¿desde cuándo haces caso a lo que dice Alex?

–Me importa una mierda lo que diga… bueno, menos cuando se trata de tu salud.

–¿Como eso de «no hacer esfuerzos innecesarios»?

Daryl se sonrojó de forma irremediable y Paul sonrió por fin, y aquella sonrisa fue suficiente para que la tensión acumulada en el abdomen del arquero se liberara.

–Gracias… por hacer todo esto por mí –dijo en apenas un susurro.

Daryl se encogió de hombros.

–Necesitabas recuperarte…

–No hablo de eso, Daryl. Sé que esto tampoco ha sido fácil para ti.

Daryl sacudió la cabeza.

–Eso no importa, no se trata de mí, se trata de ti. Yo solo quiero que estés bien.

Paul sonrió de nuevo.

–¿Quieres hacer otra cosa por mí?

–¿El qué?

–Ven aquí y dame un abrazo.

Esta vez fueron los labios de Daryl los que se curvaron en una adorable y tímida sonrisa, y el aquero caminó hacia él sin pensárselo dos veces, envolviéndole en un intenso abrazo. Los brazos de Paul se agarraron a él, también con fuerza, y los dos se mantuvieron en esa postura durante lo que parecieron horas. Sujetándose el uno contra el otro, sintiendo el palpitar de sus corazones y el vaivén de sus respiraciones.

Daryl cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero de pronto sentía la necesidad de llorar, tal vez solo de pura felicidad, porque por fin las cosas parecía que empezaban a marchar bien. Aunque abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando notó el tacto suave de los labios de Paul sobre su cuello. Paul besó su mentón y su mejilla hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. Daryl no se resistió y se dejó atrapar por aquel beso que los dos parecían necesitar de la misma forma que necesitaban respirar.

Sus bocas jugaron la una contra la otra en un contacto con el que iban reclamando más con el paso silencioso de los minutos.

Paul deslizó sus manos bajo la camisa de Daryl, tocando su piel, y el arquero se separó de él ligeramente. Sin embargo, Paul tiró de él y enterrando de nuevo la cabeza en su cuello.

–Creo que ya es hora de que me enseñes qué sabes hacer en esa cama, arquero –dijo susurrándole al oído.

El calor de su aliento y el sonido rasgado de su voz, enviaron un intenso y eléctrico hormigueo que viajó por todo su cuerpo hasta estrellarse en su entrepierna. Daryl creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca y aquello solo era la reacción a sus palabras.

Durante esas semanas habían ido despacio, principalmente porque Harlan así se lo había aconsejado y porque Daryl realmente temía que Paul pudiera hacerse daño. Que _él_ pudiera hacerle daño. Habían compartido besos y caricias íntimas, pero no habían ido más allá. Y aunque los dos habían sido conscientes de que necesitaban tiempo, sus cuerpos no parecían pensar lo mismo, y aquel fuego imposible de sofocar había ido creciendo dentro de ellos de forma incontrolable.

–¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás…?

Paul no dejó que Daryl terminara aquella pregunta, cogió su mano y le arrastró hasta su habitación.

–Paul… Harlan te dijo que tuvieras cuidado.

–Y tendremos cuidado –dijo dando un ligero empujón a Daryl.

El arquero chocó contra la cama y cayó sentado sobre ella. Paul se colocó delante de él, entre sus piernas, y se quitó el jersey verde que llevaba puesto y lo arrojó a un lado, revelando la camiseta que llevaba debajo.

–¿Esta es tu forma de tomarte las cosas con calma? –preguntó Daryl.

Paul cogió su cara con ambas manos y estrelló sus labios contra los suyos. Un gemido ronco abandonó la garganta de Daryl al instante.

–Sé que vas a ser amable conmigo, arquero –apuntó Paul entre besos–, a no ser que no quieras hacerlo.

Un profundo gruñido se escapó de los labios del arquero.

–Joder, Paul, te follaría contra esa pared si no me preocupara tanto por ti, y por la estructura de este tráiler.

Daryl notó la sonrisa de Paul contra sus labios y se besaron de nuevo. Sus leguas rozándose en un baile casi desesperado. Daryl gimió en silencio contra la boca de Paul y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura hasta acomodar sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia él. Sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de la tela de su camiseta, tocando su piel suave. Luego agarró la prenda levantándola ligeramente y, mientras Paul se la quitaba, Daryl no pudo sino contemplar las dos cicatrices que ahora marcaban su abdomen.

El arquero sintió que de pronto le costaba respirar. Cerró los ojos un segundo e intentó borrar la imagen de toda aquella sangre de su cabeza. Se inclinó hacia delante y posó sus labios sobre aquellas marcas, y escuchó la respiración errática de Paul mientras enterraba los dedos en su pelo. Luego se levantó de la cama, rozando su cuerpo contra el de Paul y se besaron de nuevo.

Sin separar su boca de la de Daryl, Paul comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, después la abrió y deslizó las manos por sus hombros, empujando la prenda hasta que cayó al suelo. Daryl sintió frío pero esa sensación desaparición en cuanto Paul le rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a besarle el cuello, la mandíbula y la mejilla. Besos lentos y sensuales, mientras rozaba con sus labios cada rincón de su piel. Daryl le apretó contra él, notando su respiración cada vez más agitada y gimió profundamente cuando Paul atrapó con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja.

El pulso de Daryl se disparó de inmediato, como siempre le ocurría cuando estaba con Paul, aunque en aquella ocasión por sus venas corría un sentimiento de anticipación que no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de controlar.

Paul deslizó sus manos arriba y abajo sobre el pecho y los brazos de Daryl, y luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor su cuello, besándole de nuevo. Un beso suave y tentador, que parecía suplicarle al arquero que dejara sus preocupaciones a un lado y se entregara.

–A la mierda con esto… –espetó Daryl con un gemido ronco.

Daryl agarró la cara de Paul con ambas manos y atrapó de nuevo su boca en su beso ardiente, deslizando su lengua entre los labios de Paul, reclamándolos vorazmente. Paul gimió intensamente y el arquero dejó caer sus manos, agarrando el trasero Paul y lo apretó contra él hasta que prácticamente se les hizo imposible respirar.

–Joder, Daryl… –balbuceó Paul.

Aunque ninguno de los dos rompió aquel beso hambriento. Daryl gimió mientras Paul cambiaba de peso y se movía para presionar su entrepierna contra la suya. Daryl notó su excitación que crecía tan rápido como la suya. Quería tocarle y que él le tocara, lo deseaba tanto que incluso sus manos temblaban.

Un gruñido ronco hizo temblar la garganta de Daryl cuando Paul se separó de él y dio un par de pasos hasta la sencilla mesita que había junto a la cama. De uno de los cajones sacó un bote de lubricante y un preservativo. Daryl le observó hacer aquello pero no podía esperar más, se acercó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos, apretando la espalda de Paul contra su pecho y chupó y pellizcó con sus dientes el contorno de su hombro. Paul levantó la barbilla y apoyó la cabeza contra el cuello de Daryl, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo.

Daryl susurró algo y deslizó un brazo por la cintura de Paul hasta que cubrió con la palma de su mano la palpable erección que crecía bajo aquellos pantalones grises que tanto acostumbraba a llevar cuando solo estaban ellos dos. Paul suspiró, su cálido aliento rozando contra la mejilla de Daryl. El aquero movió su mano despacio, escuchando los suaves sonidos que salían de los labios de Paul.

–Daryl…

Solo el son cálido de su voz consiguió que se le alterara la sangre, su corazón palpitando con fuerza contra la espalda de Paul, hasta que este se movió y se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Aquellos ojos cristalinos que se habían vuelto casi tan oscuros como la noche.

Mientras sus bocas se devoraban nuevamente, Daryl notó que los dedos de Paul comenzaban a trabajar sobre su cinturón y pantalones. Daryl gruñó entre dientes cuando Paul bajó la cremallera y una mano serpenteó dentro de su ropa para tocarlo. Daryl estaba tan excitado que le resultaba doloroso.

Las manos de Paul comenzaron entonces a deslizarse por las caderas del arquero, y se movieron hasta sus nalgas, empujando hacia abajo los pantalones y acercando a Daryl contra él al mismo tiempo. Sus bocas se rozaban y se tentaban, mientras la lengua de Daryl se deslizaba a lo largo del labio inferior de Paul. El arquero dejó escapar un aliento sofocante cuando los dedos de Paul envolvieron su erección. Paul movió su mano despacio a lo largo de toda su longitud, mientras Daryl se deshacía de sus propios pantalones, echándolos a un lado, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Paul. _Dios_ lo deseaba tanto que creía que se volvería loco.

Con un ligero murmullo, Daryl se inclinó para morder el cuello de Paul, el scout jadeó aunque su mano no dejó de deslizarse arriba y abajo sobre él. El arquero cerró los ojos un momento, el calor crecía dentro de él como la llama de una cerilla. Entonces sus dedos se agarraron con fuerza a la goma de los pantalones de Paul.

–Si seguimos jugando a esto, juro que voy a explotar aquí mismo.

El sonido de la risa entrecortada de Paul llenó sus oídos.

–Eres un impaciente.

–Es culpa tuya…

Paul rió de nuevo, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Daryl, dejando que sus cuerpos se tocaran de nuevo, besando su rostro mientras el arquero deslizaba sus pantalones grises hacia abajo.

Solo unos segundos después estaban sobre la cama, completamente desnudos, sus pieles ronzándose al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus labios. Los gemidos y los jadeos llenando la habitación del mismo calor que desprendían sus cuerpos.

Casi sin separar sus labios de los de Daryl, Paul se giró colocándose boca abajo sobre las sábanas, y estiró un brazo para coger el bote de lubricante que había dejado sobre la mesita.

–¿Necesitas que te explique como funciona esto? –preguntó, y aunque había intentando bromear, su voz en realidad sonaba agitada por los nervios.

–Que te jodan, Monroe.

–Exacto…

Daryl gruñó, posando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, besando su cuello y quitándole el bote de las manos. Luego se separó ligeramente y Paul se giró para mirarle.

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Daryl.

–Estoy más preocupado por ti que por mí.

–No lo estés… el sexo es sexo, ¿no?

–Sí, el sexo es sexo… –contestó Paul, con un rastro de amargura en su voz. Después posó de nuevo la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Daryl no pudo ignorar el tono de su voz, por lo que se inclinó hacia delante y besó su mejilla con ternura.

–Procura ser gentil… ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez –comentó Paul en apenas un susurro.

Daryl dejó escapar un aliento ahogado, su corazón acelerándose en su pecho. También hacía mucho tiempo que él no hacia aquello, y estaba seguro de que el sexo que él había tenido no podía equipararse a lo que sabía que iba a compartir con Paul.

No quería pensar demasiado en ello, así que abrió el bote de lubricante y después deslizó sus dedos resbaladizos entre las piernas de Paul mientras se inclinaba para acariciar con su nariz la mejilla del scout. Los dedos de Paul se aferraron a la almohada. Daryl posó una mano sobre la cadera de Paul, sujetándola mientras movía un dedo entre sus nalgas, dejando un fino rastro de lubricante sobre su piel. Notaba que Paul se estremecía bajo su tacto y eso hizo que su estómago se encogiera. No hacía mucho que él había experimentado ese momento de anticipación, cuando había esperado a que Paul hiciera lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. Daryl no esperó más y deslizó un dedo dentro de él.

Paul se retorció bajo su peso, empujando sus caderas hacia atrás, y hundiendo su cabeza aún más sobre la almohada. Daryl sintió que su propio aliento se le agarraba a la garganta. Se sentía extraño haciendo algo así, algo tan nuevo para él, pero al mismo tiempo ver la reacción de Paul consiguió enviar una ola de calor ardiente que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Daryl movió su mano, acariciándole, mientras Paul cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se mordía los labios. Daryl no estaba seguro de si le estaba haciendo daño o de si Paul solo intentaba ahogar los gemidos que luchaban por salir de su boca.

–¿Estás bien?

Daryl estaba a punto de dejar lo que estaba haciendo, pero Paul estiró un brazo hacia atrás y agarró su muñeca con fuerza para que no la moviera, como si hubiera sido capaz de intuir sus intenciones.

–Estoy bien…

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el estómago de Daryl ser enroscara con un fuerte hormigueo, y prácticamente sin pensarlo deslizó otro dedo dentro de él. Los dos jadearon casi al mismo tiempo. Paul soltó la muñeca de Daryl y empujó sus caderas de nuevo contra su mano, mientras Daryl acariciaba su espalda con la otra.

Daryl creía que explotaría solo viendo cómo Paul se retorcía entre las sábanas debajo de él, y sabía que no aguantaría mucho si seguían prolongando aquel juego. Así que se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, rozando sus labios a lo largo del pómulo de Paul y agarró el condón que había sobre la mesita, desenvolviéndolo y poniéndoselo rápidamente.

Podía notar los ojos impacientes de Paul sobre él. Con una mano Daryl presionó la parte baja de la espalda de Paul y con la otra se colocó cerca y empujó, conteniendo la respiración, jadeando mientras se deslizaba dentro de él. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el aliento pesado de Paul. Daryl se sintió temblar mientras se hundía poco a poco en él. Y por un momento creyó que se desmayaría allí mismo. Así que se estiró sobre el cuerpo de Paul, presionándole contra la cama.

Paul se movió debajo de él y Daryl respiró hondo mientras se aferraba a sus caderas y comenzaba a mecerse lentamente. El scout rugió de placer, y Daryl se estremeció mientras acomodaba todo su peso sobre Paul.

–Joder… –murmuró Paul.

El scout deslizó las manos hacia los lados, agarrando las sábanas. Daryl se movió ligeramente y colocó cada mano sobre las de Paul, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Luego comenzó a moverse lentamente, ignorando los sonidos que salían de forma involuntaria de su propia boca.

Paul jadeó contra la manta debajo de él, luchando sin querer contra la presión del cuerpo de Daryl y esas manos que le sujetaban aunque en realidad no estuviera intentando deshacerse de ellas. De hecho empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás para encontrarse con Daryl cada vez que este se hundía dentro de él.

Daryl cerró los ojos y lanzó un gemido lento. Su cuerpo vibraba y se tensaba cada vez que empujaba, y estaba seguro de que aquel ritmo lento iba a acabar por volverle loco.

Paul intentó hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Simplemente gimió largo y fuerte, mientras hundía los dedos en las sábanas, y aquellos sonidos provocaron que Daryl estuviera a punto de perder el control. El arquero tuvo que detener aquel balanceo para coger una profunda bocanada de aire. Luego empujó de nuevo, lentamente, luchando contra el impulso de hundir a Paul contra el colchón.

Y de nuevo, como había hecho tantas veces, como si realmente fuera capaz de leerle el maldito pensamiento, Paul giró la cabeza para mirarle por encima de su hombro.

–Olvida esa mierda de ser gentil… –jadeó.

Gruñendo entre dientes, Daryl dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre él, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, y aceleró el movimiento de sus caderas. Paul gimió profundamente y Daryl creyó que su cuerpo combustionaría en cualquier momento. Sentía cada uno de los poros de su piel arder, y aquel calor se iba incrementando al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el ritmo de sus embestidas.

El arquero mordió la parte de atrás del hombro de Paul y este emitió un jadeo agudo. Daryl se levantó ligeramente, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre el colchón, y empujó contra él cada vez con más fuerza. Los gemidos de Paul, y los suyos propios, ganaban volumen cada vez que se enterraba dentro de él. El sonido agitado de sus alientos y el de sus cuerpos chocándose era prácticamente lo único que podía escucharse en la pequeña habitación.

Daryl sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba perder ritmo y sus empujes se volvían cada vez más irregulares. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más, el fuego que crecía dentro de él se estaba volviendo abrasador y prácticamente insoportable.

–Paul… –gimoteó cuando sintió que la tensión dentro de él se volvía incontrolable.

–No… todavía no… por favor –suplicó Paul.

Daryl dejó escapar un aliento ahogado, y sintió que Paul se movía debajo de él, incorporándose, pegando su espalda contra su pecho y obligándole a ponerse de rodillas sobre el colchón, mientras Paul se sentaba en su regazo, dejando que toda su longitud se hundiera dentro de él.

–Joder… Paul –siseó el arquero, que estaba seguro de que perdería la cabeza de un momento a otro.

Sin darle tiempo para acomodarse, Paul comenzó a moverse. Daryl gruñó y jadeó, envolviendo a Paul con sus brazos, sujetándole, mientras él no dejaba balancearse sobre él, cada vez más deprisa y más fuerte, tomando el control de la situación.

Paul dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra al hombro de Daryl, y el arquero le besó la mejilla y el cuello. Paul se movió ligeramente para que sus labios se encontraran en un beso húmedo, acompañado de sus alientos erráticos y descontrolados.

Daryl sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, su cuerpo temblaba y se tensaba; no iba a aguantar mucho más. Así que deslizó una mano por el vientre de Paul y la envolvió alrededor de su erección, deslizando sus dedos sobre ella casi al mismo ritmo que Paul lo hacía.

El scout balbuceó unas cuantas palabras incomprensibles, y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, posando las palmas de las manos sobre el colchón, ninguno de los cesando aquel ritmo frenético, mientras empujaban su cuerpos el uno contra el otro.

Daryl cerró los ojos cuando sintió aquella ola de placer, que amenazaba con romper su cuerpo en dos. Hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más y estalló dentro de Paul con un grito desgarrador. Su mano, sin embargo, no dejó de deslizarse sobre el miembro de Paul que finalmente se dejó ir, gimiendo dolorosamente mientras se liberaba entre los dedos de Daryl.

Los dos se dejaron caer sobre el colchón y se quedaron allí, abrazados, mientras recuperaban sus alientos.

–Deberías lavarte… –dijo Paul entre alientos después de un rato.

–Tú también…

–Mira lo que has hecho… la cama es un desastre…

–Es culpa tuya…

Paul rio.

–¿Sabes qué? Cuando era pequeño no tuve muchos amigos porque las madres solían pensar que era una mala influencia… deberías tener cuidado.

 Daryl lo apretó todavía más contra él, presionado su pecho contra la espalda de Paul y olió en su piel esa mezcla de sudor y el jabón de la ducha que se había dado hacía solo un momento. Y pensó que podría pasarse así el resto de su vida, simplemente abrazado a él, escuchando su respiración, porque eso significaba que estaba vivo, los dos lo estaban, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

  

***

  

Daryl abrió con cuidado la puerta de la pequeña habitación, que compartían en el tráiler, y entró sigilosamente acompañado de _Gato_. El animal saltó sobre la cama, paseándose sin vergüenza junto al cuerpo que se acurrucaba entre las sábanas. Sin embargo, el hombre no pareció inmutarse.

Hacía ya largo rato que había amanecido, el arquero se había despertado con el alba, como solía ser costumbre en él, y se había sorprendió a sí mismo cuando lo primero que hizo nada más abrir los ojos fue sonreír. Sonreía porque por primera vez desde que le conocía, Paul se enroscaba a su lado durmiendo plácidamente.

Daryl se había levantando de la cama con cuidado de no despertarle, y después de comer algo, había salido del tráiler para unirse a la actividad incesante de la colonia.

En el cielo había nubes negras y corría una brisa helada que sin embargo no parecía amedrentar a sus vecinos, que se afanaban, como hacían cada día, en las actividades rutinarias de Hilltop. Había quien incluso aseguraba que las primeras nieves no tardarían mucho en cubrirlo todo de blanco, aunque por el momento solo la lluvia había conseguido perturbar un ambiente por lo general bastante seco.

Después de ayudar con algunas tareas y de hablar con Maggie, Daryl había regresado al tráiler para comprobar si Paul se había despertado, y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa satisfecha, al ver que Paul seguía completamente dormido.

Se acuclilló a un lado de la cama y apoyó los codos en el colchón, observando aquella faceta casi desconocida de Paul. Tan desconocida que si no hubiera sido por el perceptible, aunque lento, movimiento bajo las sábanas, Daryl estaba casi seguro que de no se habría resistido a colocar un dedo bajo su nariz para comprobar si seguía respirando.

Sin embargo, la necesidad de descanso de Paul no parecía importar a _Gato_ , que se tumbó justo al lado de su cabeza, tirando de su pelo mientras el animal intentaba acomodarse.

Paul frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos lentamente, después pestañeó repetidas veces y finalmente fijó sus ojos soñolientos sobre los de Daryl.

–Buenos días, dormilón.

La garganta de Paul gruñó con un gemido apagado, después se frotó la cara y los ojos.

–¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No me digas que eres uno de _esos_?

–¿Uno de _esos_ , qué?

–Uno de esos tipos raros a los que les gusta mirar a la gente mientras duerme.

Daryl sonrió.

–Acabo de entrar para comprobar que seguías vivo y ya de paso sacarte de la cama.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Son casi las doce de la mañana.

Los ojos de Paul se abrieron como platos.

–¡Qué! ¿Por qué no me has despertado? –preguntó alarmado e intentando incorporarse en la cama.

–¿Estás de coña?

Paul se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama con un fuerte suspiro.

–Métete en la cama conmigo… –dijo de pronto con un susurro tentador.

–No…

–Vamos… solo cinco minutos…

Daryl rio.

–No…

–Eres un aburrido.

–Tal vez… –el arquero cogió aire–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Bien, me encuentro bien… de hecho, me encuentro _muy_ bien.

Los dos sonrieron en silencio y se quedaron callados durante un rato, solo mirándose. Entonces Daryl observó un cambio en el rostro de Paul, la sonrisa que curvaba sus labios desapareció y en sus ojos podía intuirse ahora un brillo extraño y diferente.

–Te quiero… –dijo, en apenas un hilo de voz.

De pronto, nada en el cuerpo del arquero parecía funcionar. Era como si su corazón se hubiera detenido, como si la sangre hubiera dejado de correr por sus venas y el aire ya no llenara sus pulmones. Solo eran palabras, se dijo, palabras que él no necesitaba, nunca lo había hecho. Quizá porque se había acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente que no tenía ningún motivo para decirlas. No las necesitaba porque se había habituado a los actos que expresaban más que cualquiera de esas palabras. Nunca había esperado escucharlas y nunca había esperado tener que decirlas. Y no las esperaba de Paul porque, de nuevo, no las necesitaba. Sabía que le quería sin necesidad de que lo formulara en voz alta, pero lo había hecho y después le había cogido de la mano y había cerrado los ojos como si no estuviera esperando ninguna clase de respuesta por su parte. Y en ese momento su corazón había vuelto a funcionar, y la sangre fluyó renovada por su cuerpo y sus pulmones se hincharon con un aire nuevo.

–Yo también te quiero… –dijo sin tan siquiera ser consciente de que las palabras habían salido de su boca.

Paul abrió los ojos de nuevo, sonriendo ampliamente y Daryl hizo lo mismo. Después se inclinó hacia delante para posar sus labios sobre la frente del scout.

–Tienes que salir de la cama, Monroe.

–¿Seguro que no podemos quedarnos cinco minutos más?

–No. He hablado con Maggie y una patrulla vio un grupo importante de caminantes muy cerca de Hilltop. Creo que es un buen momento para que empieces a recuperar tu forma.

–No necesito recuperar mi forma, estoy perfectamente –contestó incorporándose y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

–Sí lo necesitas, además así te ensañaré algunos trucos…

–¿Perdona? ¿Enseñarme qué? Soy capaz de matar más caminantes que tú, incluso con los ojos vendados.

–Ni de coña.

Paul se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

–¿Quieres apostar?

Daryl soltó una carcajada.

–Venga ya…

–¿Quieres apostar? –repitió.

–Esto es ridículo…

Paul le miró fijamente mientras se ponía una camisa.

–Vale, vale… apostemos.

–De acuerdo, déjame pensar… vale, el que pierda tendrá que hacer la comida durante toda la semana.

–Voy a patearte el trasero, Monroe…

–No estés tan seguro arquero o debería llamarte _chef_.

–¡Cállate! –dijo riendo–, acabas de despertarte y ya me duele la cabeza… ¿Estás listo?

–Estoy listo.

–Pues vamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si tenéis curiosidad, este es el diseño que hice para la casa de Paul y Ben :)
> 
> [cocina](http://i.imgur.com/Az4s54k.jpg)  
> [Salón1](http://i.imgur.com/ByloVNU.jpg) | [Salón2](http://i.imgur.com/CmH34DV.jpg)  
> [Habitación](http://i.imgur.com/kbxOGGS.jpg)  
> [Baño](http://i.imgur.com/dJddqbm.jpg)
> 
> Supongo que no os sorprenderá ver muchos cactus en la casa :D ♥


End file.
